Quien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon
by produccionescheca
Summary: Hace dos años que tuvo lugar la batalla contra Galaxia. La tierra permanece en paz y las sailors disfrutan de una vida normal. Pero un nuevo enemigo ataca y tienen que volver a luchar para defenderlo. Para ayudarlas apareceran unos nuevos aliados que les descubren nuevos hechos ocurridos durante el Milenio de plata.
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura. ¿porq...

Datos a saber para entender esta historia.

— Han pasado dos años desde la batalla con Galaxia. A pesar de que Galaxia lo destruyó, Sailor Moon tiene su cetro.

— Las sailors en general son ya mayores, unos 18 y acaban de ingresar en la facultad. Con esto quiero decir que han madurado algo, incluso Bunny y Carola (bueno, esta última tampoco demasiado)

— Los nombres de los personajes están en versión del doblaje español, a excepción de Hotaru. Aquí tenéis una lista de equivalencias.

— Bunny: Serena, Usagi.

— Carola: Mina, Minako.

— Patricia: Lita, Makoto.

— Armando: Darien, Mamoru.

— Vicki: Michiru.

— Tim: Haruka.

— Raquel: Setsuna.

**El comienzo de una nueva aventura. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**

Bunny estiró los brazos perezosamente. Era el primer día de clase y se había hecho el firme propósito de levantarse temprano para que, por una vez en su vida, no llegase tarde. Y, contra todo pronóstico, lo había conseguido.

Desayunó con calma, se vistió con calma y se despidió de su familia con calma, mientras se marchaba calmadamente hacia el calmado campus universitario, donde había quedado con Patricia.

Luna observaba la escena estupefacta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era una lástima que las cámaras de vídeo no estuvieran pensadas para los gatos: esta era una escena que nunca más se repetiría y no iba a poder tener una prueba de su veracidad.

—Hola, Bunny— le saludó Patricia cuando vio llegar a Bunny (puntual, para asombro de Patricia, que ya se había buscado un banco donde descansar durante la larga espera)

—Buenos días, Patricia— respondió Bunny con su habitual alegría y desparpajo. Emocionada, giró sobre si misma, mirando embelesada a su alrededor—. Esto es enorme, ¿no crees?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí— respondió Patricia, ruborizándose al ver que todos miraban a Bunny y se reían al ver su comportamiento infantil—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está mi facultad?— le preguntó Sailor Júpiter mientras miraba el plano que les han dado en la entrada, intrigada— Esto es tan grande que me veo totalmente incapaz de encontrarlo.

—Ni idea. Déjame mirar.

Estaban totalmente concentradas en el plano mientras caminaban sin mirar dónde pisaban que no se daban cuenta de las personas que había a su alrededor. De pronto, chocaron contra un chico, haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!— exclamó Patricia mientras se agachaba a ayudar al chico. Bunny, después de agitar los brazos con desesperación y farfullar un montón de disculpas apenas audibles, hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de disculparse torpemente.

—No os preocupéis— les contestó el joven recogiendo todas sus cosas. Al terminar se puso en pie, al igual que las sailors. Estas se quedaron mirándolo boquiabiertas: el parecido con Armando era asombroso.

—Si me decís dónde queréis ir tal vez os pueda ayudar— dijo el joven, mirándolas sonriente—. ¿Sois nuevas? El primer año todo el mundo se pierde.

—Oh, claro— dijo Bunny recuperándose de la impresión— Quiero decir... que claro que queremos que nos ayudes y sí... somos nuevas y, por supuesto... es normal que todo el mundo se pierda porque este sitio es enorme y estos planos son una inutilidad total y absoluta que...

—Bunny, creo que se ha dado por enterado— le murmuró Patricia, mientras le daba un codazo a Bunny.

Después de orientarlas el chico se marchó apresuradamente, aludiendo a un importante compromiso. Bunny y Patricia se miraron la una a la otra, asombradas.

—Era idéntico a Armando. La única diferencia era que él tenía los ojos verdes y Armando los tiene azules— dijo Patricia

—No sólo es eso— protestó Bunny, en defensa del que sabía que acabaría siendo su marido—. También era un par de centímetros más bajo y más moreno de piel— Patricia la miró con reproche—. Aunque... debo reconocer que el parecido es asombroso.

De pronto, la joven recordó algo. Miró a su reloj con calma, miró a Patricia con calma y gritó:

—¡LLEGO TARDE!— Y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo dejando sola a Patricia que se quedó pensando en lo familiar que le resultaba el chico de antes. Y no sólo por el enorme parecido entre Armando y él. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Por la tarde las chicas se reunieron en el templo del abuelo de Ray. Luna y Artemís no acudieron a esta reunión, pues la madre de Bunny había decidido que ya era hora de hacerles una revisión veterinaria, de modo que había pedido hora en la consulta de las doctoras Checa para ello.

Se sentaron alrededor de un fuego y tomaron unas tazas de té, mientras comentaban cómo había transcurrido el primer día de clase en la universidad.

—No se podía parecer tanto— dijo Ray mirando a Bunny y a Patricia con incredulidad tras escuchar lo acontecido esa mañana.

—Te lo prometo, era super parecido— le contestó Patricia, mientras Bunny asentía enérgicamente—. Podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos.

—¿Y si lo fueran?— aventuró Amy— Recordar que Armando ha perdido la memoria a raíz del accidente de coche en el que murieron sus padres. Tal vez tuviese un hermano gemelo al que no recuerde.

—¿Y que no se hayan encontrado nunca? Esta ciudad no es tan grande— respondió Ray.

—¿Habéis visto hacia que facultad iba?— preguntó Carola— Tengo curiosidad por verlo con mis propios ojos.

— Yo no me he fijado— contestó Bunny un poco apenada.

— Yo tampoco— respondió Patricia con un tono tan alicaído que todas la miraron extrañadas. Luego se miraron entre si y se sonrieron, menos Bunny.

— Oye, rica, espero que no te recuerde a ningún antiguo novio...— murmuró con suspicacia.

— ¿Y lo lamentas mucho?— le preguntó Carola con retintín y una malvada sonrisa en su cara.

Patricia levantó la vista y le lanzó a Carola una mirada asesina.

— No — respondió secamente.

— ¿Y se supone que tengo que creérmelo?— le preguntó Carola a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

Patricia se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga y empezó a sonreír.

— Sí— respondió intentando mantenerse seria.

Las dos se miraron y acto seguido empezaron a reírse. Las otras tres las miraron alucinadas pero la risa es contagiosa y al momento las cinco estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia. En ese momento entraron Vicki y Tim. Después de lo ocurrido con Galaxia, las sailors del sistema solar exterior mantenían mejores relaciones con las otras sailors y se veían a menudo. Las miraron extrañadas.

— Buenas tardes— consiguió decir Amy quitándose las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

— Buenas tardes— respondió Tim— ¿A qué se debe esta alegría?

— Tonterías nuestras— respondió Bunny—. Oye, ¿dónde están Hotaru y Raquel?

El padre de Hotaru había vuelto a la investigación y se encontraba en algún país extranjero, por lo que les había pedido a las sailors que se ocuparan de su hija. Para evitar complicaciones de vivienda, las cuatro vivían juntas en un enorme apartamento del centro de la ciudad.

— Hotaru tiene mañana su primera cita y Raquel la ha acompañado a comprarse algo adecuado para la ocasión— contestó Tim, exasperada—. Está insoportable. No hay quien la aguante.

— No protestes tanto, Tim— la regañó Vicki—. Hotaru sólo es una adolescente normal y corriente. Es normal que se comporte así.

— Pues ojalá la reina Neherenia no la hubiese hecho crecer tantos años de golpe. Ahora deberíamos cuidar a una adorable niña de tres años y su padre sería el que tendría que acarrear con su adolescencia.

— ¿Y quien es el afortunado?— preguntó Bunny, curiosa.

— ¿Afortunado?— repitió Tim, extrañada.

— Un chico de su clase. Se llama Carlos Tsumeragui. Es un chico muy estudioso de muy, muy buena familia, estudioso y educado. Vive con sus padres en el centro de la ciudad, aunque tiene un hermano que se llama Luis, que vive solo y al que visita con frecuencia. Es importante decir que a su favor tiene que su hermano es muy amigo nuestro.

— Parece que le habéis investigado a fondo— dijo Patricia, asombrada por la cantidad de cosas que sabían del chico.

— Claro, ¿acaso creías que íbamos a dejar que el primer palurdo que se lo pidiera se llevara a la sailor más poderosa?— respondió Tim con sarcasmo—. Pobre, no sabe lo que hace.

— Tim, no seas exagerada— la regañó Vicki—. Bueno, ¿y vosotras qué tal?

Bunny se apresuró a contarles la historia sobre el extraño chico de la facultad.

Vicki y Tim se miraron entre si.

— ¿Has dicho los ojos verdes y un poco más moreno?— preguntó Vicki

— Si, y más bajito. ¿Por qué?— preguntó a su vez Patricia.

— Creo que le conocemos— dijo Tim, mirando de reojo a Vicki.

— ¿Le conocéis?— preguntó Bunny, con brillo en los ojos.

— Sí— respondió Vicki con asco.

— ¿Por qué dices sí de esa manera?— le preguntó Amy, sorprendida por esa reacción en Vicki, que siempre era educada con todo el mundo.

— Porque lo odia— respondió Tim, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo odia?— preguntó Ray— ¿Y eso?

— Porque es un imbécil— respondió Vicki con un tono de voz seco y cortante.

— ¿Un imbécil?— dice Carola con algo de extrañeza.

— Sí, un imbécil, un idiota, un tonto, subnormal, bobo y una larga serie de insultos que una chica bien educada no debería decir— replicó Vicki.

Las otras miraron a Tim. No era normal que Vicki insultara de esa manera a nadie. Tim se encogió de hombros.

— Se conocen del parvulario— explicó, como si sólo con eso quedara todo aclarado.

— ¿Sabrías donde podemos encontrarlo?— preguntó Carola, con esperanza— Quiero ver si es tan parecido a Armando como dicen.

— ¡Estas loca!— gritó Vicki, girándose con rabia — ¡No debéis ir! ¡Es peligroso! No tenéis ni idea de en el lío en el que os estáis metiendo.

— ¿Quién es ahora la exagerada?— murmuró Tim.

— Somos sailors— respondió Ray. También ella quería conocer al misterioso chico que tanto odiaba Vicki y que era tan parecido a Armando—. Seguro que no es para tanto.

— No— se limitó a contestar Vicki, mientras negaba con la cabeza, las manos y todo gesto que podía significar una negativa—. Es por vuestro bien.

— Yo os llevare— dijo Tim y acto seguido se tapó los oídos intentado amortiguar el grito de Vicki.

— ¡QUÉÉÉÉ!

— Te seguimos— dijo Bunny cogiendo el abrigo antes de que Tim cambiase de idea.

— ¡Pues esta noche duermes en el sofá!— se le oyó gritar a Vicki, desde atrás.

Las demás la imitaron y salieron del templo. Tim les hizo subir al coche y se dirigió hacia la ciudad a toda velocidad. Entre todas habían conseguido meter a Vicki en el coche, a base de empujones, mientras esta no dejaba de refunfuñar y las demás eran casi incapaces de contener la risa. Era tan divertido ver a la siempre calmada Vicki de tan mal humor.

Finalmente llegaron a una apartada nave industrial. Bajaron del coche y se acercaron. Al poco rato empezaron a oír música. Se miraron unas a otras extrañadas. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Tim caminó hacia la puerta y llamó con energía.

— Un momentito— dijo una voz de hombre.

La música paró y se oyeron unos pasos. Después la puerta se abrió y tras ella un atractivo chico rubio de ojos azules miró y sonrió.

— Hola Tim— le saludó el chico— ¿Qué te trae por aquí y con tanta compañía?

— Hola, Luis— respondió la guerrero, acompañado de un saludo—. Dos de estas chicas han visto a Alex esta mañana y se parece muchísimo al novio de esta — señaló a Bunny sin mucho interés.

— ¡Eh!— protestó Bunny—. Más respeto, que "esta" tiene un nombre.

—... por lo que tienen curiosidad por conocerlo— continuó Tim, ignorando las protestas de Bunny

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Vicki?— preguntó el chico con un tono divertido en la voz.

— Mal— respondió la aludida—. Buenas tardes, Luis.

— Hola, Vicki. Pasad dentro — dijo dirigiéndose a todas.

Las chicas entraron en la nave y vieron unos instrumentos musicales y unos micrófonos en la parte trasera de la nave. Junto a los instrumentos, cuatro chicos más. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño, otro pelirrojo y los otros dos negro. De repente, Bunny se quedó quieta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Amy, dándose cuenta de la reacción de su princesa.

— Ese de ahí es Armando— le contestó, muy sorprendida.

— ¿No será el que se le parece mucho?— dijo Amy.

— No, ese es el de al lado— añadió Bunny, cada vez más enfadada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?— se extrañó sailor Mercurio.

— Amy, por favor, lo conozco desde hace cientos de años. Creo que sé cómo es Armando de espaldas.

— Sí, pero...

En ese momento Luis estaba hablando con los otros chicos y uno de ellos se volvió rápidamente.

— ¡ARMANDO!— exclamaron todas excepto Bunny que se limitaba a mirarlo muy seria.

— Hola, chicas— respondió Armando con precaución, acercándose hacia ellas muy despacio. Había visto la mirada de Bunny.

— Estooo...— empezó— ¿Cómo estás, Bunny?

Ella le miró sin responder, con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de mover el pie. Armando tragó saliva. Estaba enfadada.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día?

Igual. Estaba muy enfadada.

— ¿Te ha gustado el almuerzo?

Igual. Estaba enfadadísima.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos el viernes al cine?

Igual. Nunca había estado tan enfadada.

— Esto... mira, yo... te explico— empezó Armando.

— ¡CÓMO QUE ME EXPLICAS!— gritó Bunny, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones (que era mucha)— ¡De modo que tú te dedicabas a tocar en un grupo y no me lo dices! ¡Tienes un amigo idéntico a ti y no me lo dices! ¡Venga, estoy deseando oírte!

Armando la miró casi asustado. Caray, sí que estaba cabreada.

En un rincón, detrás de la batería, los otros cuatro chicos se escondían, mientras miraban con miedo a Bunny

— Es que... era una sorpresa.

— ¡Claro, cómo no! ¡Era una sorpresa!.— dijo Bunny. Mientras, las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos.

Armando la miró alarmado. Oh, no. Si lloraba, estaba perdido. Nunca había sabido qué hacer.

— Todo se arregla diciendo que era una sorpresa, ¿verdad?— dijo, mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el llanto contenido.

Sus amigas la miraban, también algo asustadas por el enfado de Bunny. Y lo peor empezaba ahora.

— ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no me quieres!— sollozó Bunny amargamente, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y se las enjugaba con las dos manos.

Sus amigas suspiraron, mientras los amigos de Armando lo miraban como si fuera un desalmado y este no sabía qué decir o hacer.

— Venga... por favor, Bunny... no llores— dijo Armando, acercándose para abrazarla.

— ¡No!— puchereó Bunny—. Eres... malo conmigo.

— Bunny, de verdad que lo siento— dijo Armando—. No sé por qué no te lo dije. Soy un tonto, lo reconozco.

— Y un desconsiderado— añadió Bunny, todavía con pucheros

— Sí, y un desconsiderado— reconoció Armando.

— Y un tonto, y un idiota, y un bobo, y un egoísta y...— continuó Bunny.

— ¡Bunny!— gritó Ray, sin poder contenerse más— Ya basta. Te ha pedido perdón y ha reconocido que cometió un error. No es necesario que continúes.

— Pero...— dijo Bunny, todavía puchereando.

— ¡He dicho que basta y punto!

— Está bien— dijo Bunny—. Entonces te perdono— añadió mientras se lanzaba de un salto en brazos de Armando que, acostumbrado, ya estaba preparado.

Los chicos salieron con precaución de detrás de la batería.

— ¿Ha pasado ya la tormenta?— preguntó uno de ellos con precaución. Era pelirrojo con el pelo rizado. Tenía la cara plagada de pecas y unos enormes ojos castaños.

— Sí, Dani, sí— le dijo Tim con una sonrisa—. Bueno os voy a presentar: estos son Dani, Luis, Carlos y Alex. Ellas son Bunny, Carola, Ray, Patricia y Amy.

Alex miró a Patricia durante un momento y al cabo de unos instantes la reconoció.

— Tú eres la chica de esta mañana, ¿no? La que estaba perdida.

— Sí— dijo Patricia, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Me llamo Patricia.

— Yo soy Alex.

— Eso ya lo sabe, so idiota— soltó de pronto Vicki.

Alex se giró y miró a Vicki, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tú aquí otra vez? ¿No te había explicado que no podías venir porque los animales están prohibidos por aquí?

— Pero si esa prohibición fuera cierta, tú ya no estarías por aquí— le replicó Vicki.

— Tú verás, el que avisa no es traidor. Pero mantente apartada, no sea que esa enfermedad cerebral tuya sea contagiosa.

— Por lo menos tengo cerebro en el que tener una enfermedad.

Mientras Vicki y Alex continuaban mostrándose esas muestras de "afecto", los demás se dieron cuenta que Dani y Carola se miraban embelesados, rojos como tomates y sin ser capaces de decir una sola palabra.

— Hola— dijo por fin Dani.

— Hola— respondió Carola, con timidez.

Silencio.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe la batería?— preguntó Dani, ilusionado, brillándole los ojos.

— ¿De verdad?— respondió Carola, también ilusionada.— ¡Me encantaría!

Dani, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el instrumento (el cual, por cierto, no se hallaba muy lejos), mientras Carola, más roja de lo que nadie podría estar, miraba al suelo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Parecen dos colegiales— gruñó Ray.— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con estos chicos? Bunny con Armando, Carola con Dani y Vicki discutiendo. Por lo menos dos esta...— Ray se quedó pasmada al ver que uno de ellos, Carlos, se había ido a un rincón con Tim para comentar una impresionante moto que había allí. Este chico era el más alto de todos y con diferencia, de cabellos castaños un poco largos y unos ojos negros que brillaban igual que los de Tim al hablar de motos.

— Genial— volvió a gruñir Ray—. Sólo quedas tú, Luis.

Al mirar a este, vio que Luis miraba a Vicki con devoción, mientras esta discutía acaloradamente con Alex.

— Ejem, ejem— tosió Ray, para llamar su atención—. ¿Podrías hacer tú de anfitrión, puesto que los demás están tan ocupados? ¿O prefieres seguir babeando mientras miras a Vicki?

Luis se ruborizó violentamente, mientras Ray pensaba que el pobre muchacho lo tenía realmente difícil con Vicki.

— No, si yo no...— tartamudeó.

— Déjalo, no me intentes dar excusas— suspiró Ray—. ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí dentro?

— Acabamos de formar un grupo, ¿sabes?— dijo Luis— Después de las clases venimos aquí a ensayar un poco.

— ¿Tocáis en algún local?— preguntó Amy, interesada.

— ¡Oh, no!— rió Luis— Esto es más un hobby. No tenemos intención de ir a ningún sitio a tocar. Además, eso nos restaría mucho tiempo de estudio.

— ¿Y qué tocáis cada uno?— intervino Patricia.

— Dani es el compositor y el batería, Carlos toca el piano eléctrico, Alex el bajo, yo la guitarra y Armando es el cantante.

— ¿Y no tenéis voz femenina?— preguntó Ray, interesada.

— Pues... Dani no ha compuesto nada que la necesi...

— ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho.— intervino este, que ya le había enseñado a Carola la batería— Lo que pasa es que no os las he enseñado porque como sólo éramos chicos... pero sí tengo, ¡y muchas!

— Pues si queréis yo podría cantarlas— dijo Ray.

— ¿De verdad?— respondió Dani, emocionado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

— ¡Y yo también!— gritó Bunny— Creo que yo sería la más indicada para el cargo puesto que mi novio es el cantante. De este modo...

— Pues yo también lo haría bien— añadió Carola.

— Seguro que cantas como los ángeles— dijo Dani.

Las tres muchachas se pusieron a discutir a voz en grito sobre cual sería la más adecuada para ser la cantante.

— ¿Y vosotras?— preguntó Luis a las demás chicas— ¿No queréis intentarlo?

— Me temo que no puedo dedicarme a cantar. Tengo que estudiar— rehusó Amy con una sonrisa.

— Me temo que mi voz es como la de un carretero en la ducha— dijo Tim.

— ¿Y tener que ver a Alex todos los días? ¡Ni loca!— se apresuró Vicki.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó a Alex a Patricia, al ver que esta se quedaba callada— ¿No quieres intentarlo?

— ¡Oh, no!— se sonrojó Patricia—. No creo que lo hiciera bien.

— ¡Venga, inténtalo!— la animó—. No pierdes nada. Vamos a hacer una audición.

La primera en intentarlo fue Bunny. Su... "melodiosa" voz estuvo a punto de hacer estallar los oídos de todos los presente.

— Ehh... empezó Dani al terminar Bunny. ¿Cómo decirle a esa fiera que ni loco?— Creo que tu voz... no cuadra con las canciones.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Bunny.

— ¡Porque cantas peor que una rana afónica!— le gritó Ray.

De nuevo empezaron a discutir. Los demás suspiraron y decidieron que lo intentara Carola... la cual cantó de un modo muy similar al de Bunny.

Al terminar, todos miraron a Dani. ¿No le iría a dar el puesto, verdad?

— Carola...— empezó Dani.

Todos contenían la respiración.

—... tu modo de cantar es... demasiado... moderno para nosotros. En el futuro conseguirás ser una gran cantante— dijo Dani, satisfecho de su ocurrencia.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— respondió ella, emocionada.

— ¿Te mentiría yo?

Era el turno de Ray. Muy decidida, cogió el micrófono y se puso en el centro de la sala.

— Vamos allá— dijo con firmeza.

La música comenzó y Ray también empezó a cantar, con su bella voz.

Al terminar, Dani la miró.

— Cantas muy bien. Pero, ¿sabes leer partituras?

— Claro que sí— le respondió Ray, algo enojada, ¿qué estaba insinuando ese?

— Pues has cambiado toda la entonación de la canción. Mira, en esta parte debías ir más rápido, en el estribillo alargarlo y aquí cortar.

— Pero queda mejor más despacio, reducirlo y prolongarlo hasta el final— repuso Ray—. Yo también compongo, sabes?

— No lo dudo y seguro que lo haces muy bien, pero son mis canciones y se cantarán como yo diga.

— Suena mejor como digo yo— insistió Ray.

— Mira, yo lo he puesto así por un motivo y así se queda, ¿capisci?

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Siguiente!— se apresuró a decir Carlos, al ver que esa discusión no iba a terminar nunca.

Patricia se situó tímidamente y miró a los demás con nerviosismo.

Empezó a cantar. Su suave y melodiosa voz empezó a inundar la sala, embriagándoles a todos con las delicadas notas que salían de su garganta.

Cuando terminó, todos quedaron callados durante unos instantes, todavía sobrecogidos por la belleza de su canto.

— Creo que ya está adjudicado— dijo Dani.

— ¿¡Se lo vas a dar a ella?!— gritó Ray— ¡Yo lo he hecho igual de bien!

— Ella lo ha hecho mejor y además no me discute. Asunto concluido.

Cuando se marcharon era ya bien entrada la noche. Armando se llevó a Bunny en la moto y Dani a Carola en su coche, junto a Carlos y Alex (que tenía la moto estropeada y sirvió para que Vicki le llamara inútil). Luis se ofreció a llevarlas en su enorme coche, pero ellas prefirieron irse con Tim.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que Armando los conocía?— le preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

— No lo sabía— respondió Tim—. La última vez que hablé con ellos sobre el grupo todavía no tenían cantante. Me dijeron que se lo iban a pedir a un amigo, pero no sabía que se trataba de Armando.

— Son muy agradables— dijo Patricia.

— Sí, mucho— gruñeron Ray y Vicki al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?— le preguntó Patricia a Ray preocupada.

Esta le sonrió.

— No, te merecías el puesto mucho más que yo. Pero déjame que me enfade un poco, ¿vale? Mi orgullo está herido. Por cierto, hablando de esto, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado, Carola? Con lo bien que cantas y te ha salido casi tan mal como a Bunny.

Carola se ruborizó.

— Es que... me puse tan nerviosa de pensar que Dani me estaba mirando que no conseguí afinar bien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres capaz de ganar un concurso de cazatalentos y no eres capaz de hacerlo bien sólo porque te está mirando un chico al que acabas de conocer?

— Bueno, cada una tienen sus fallos.

Bunny bajó de la moto de Armando de un salto, intentado no hacer mucho ruido. Su padre todavía se ponía hecho una fiera cada vez que veía a Armando, aunque su madre estaba deseando conocerle (todavía no habían tenido oportunidad).

— De nuevo te pido perdón por no decírtelo. Todavía no era nada seguro y...

— Ya está olvidado— le dijo Bunny, con una sonrisa— ¿De qué conoces a Alex?

— Del orfanato. Cuando mis padres murieron, me mandaron a uno y allí encontré a Alex

— ¿Nunca creíste que podría ser tu hermano? Os parecéis tanto...

— Él llevaba toda su vida allí, de modo que era bastante improbable que fuéramos parientes. De todos modos, y sólo para salir de dudas, hace ya un tiempo nos hicimos unos análisis del ADN, que demostraron que no nos une ningún lazo familiar.

— Pero eso es muy caro.

— Lo sé, pero Alex tiene muchos contactos y nos salió bastante bien. En el orfanato nos hicimos amigos, pues además de parecernos físicamente tenemos unos gustos muy similares. Sin embargo un tiempo después nos adoptaron a cada uno una familia distinta y perdimos el contacto. Durante años no supe nada de él, por eso no te hablé de su existencia: pensé que ya no le volvería a ver. Pero, hace cosa de un año o año y medio recibí una carta suya. Tenía un amigo, Luis, que era muy rico. Le habló de mí y contrataron a un detective para que me localizara. Resulta que vivía en esta misma ciudad.

— ¿Y nunca os habíais encontrado?— se extrañó Bunny—. Qué raro.

— Supongo que esta ciudad es más grande de lo que parece. El caso es que volvimos a retornar nuestra vieja amistad. Él me presentó a Carlos, Luis y Dani y yo quería esperar a tu cumpleaños para presentártelo, como una sorpresa. Él tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

— Siento haberme puesto así— dijo Bunny, tristemente.

— No importa.

Arropados por la oscuridad de la noche, se besaron con ternura.

— ¡BUNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!— Se oyó de pronto— ¡Y EN NUESTRO PROPIO PORTAL!

— ¡Papá!— se aterrorizó Bunny.

— ¡Creo que será mejor que ponga pies en polvorosa!— dijo Armando mientras ponía la moto en marcha y se daba al acelerador— ¡Te veré mañana!

El padre de Bunny apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo giraba la esquina.

— ¡Y no vuelvas!— gritó. Se giró hacia su hija, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Hija, cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí.

— Qué cruz— dijo Bunny, al más puro estilo Luna, la cual, por cierto, en ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de Bunny jurando y maldiciendo a las veterinarias y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar las paparruchas que le pudieran haber ocurrido a la cabeza de chorlito de Bunny.

— ¿Cuándo iniciaremos el ataque?— dijo una voz masculina desde la oscuridad.

— Pronto. Muy pronto. Y nuestro objetivo es la nave industrial de las afueras— contestó una voz mucho más vieja.


	2. El ataque. ¿y esos quienes son?

****

CAPÍTULO 2: El ataque. ¿Y esos quiénes son?

Patricia miraba alucinada cómo Bunny engullía su sexto bollo con fiereza.

- Te van a sentar mal.- logró decir.- ¿Por qué comes tanto?

- Hoy es tu primer día como cantante y casi no has comido, de modo que sería una pena desperdiciar esa comida.- logró decir Bunny, sin dejar por ello de devorar los bollos que tenía delante

- Ah... qué bien.

Habían quedado con Tim y Vicki para que las llevaran hasta la nave industrial, pues Tim, junto con Raquel, era la única que tenía carnet de conducir y esta última había tenido que hacer algo importante de trabajo, según les había contado.

Al principio, Vicki se había negado en redondo a participar en lo que llamaba la lenta agonía de Patricia y además afirmaba que haría todo lo posible por impedirla, ya que estaba segura de que Patricia sólo había aceptado al no conocer la verdadera personalidad de Alex, es decir, la de un demonio que sólo piensa en exprimir a sus víctimas hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, Tim había conseguido convencerla de que de esa manera ella podría protegerla de las garras de ese desalmado.

También les habían ofrecido a Luna y Artemis ver a actuar a Patricia, pero Tim se negaba a que le llenaran el coche de pelos, por lo que, si querían ir, tendrían que hacerlo a pata (y nunca mejor dicho)

- ¡Hola!.- sonó una voz detrás de Patricia y Bunny, la cual había pasado ahora a beberse el zumo de Patricia como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Carola, Ray y Amy, que las miraban sonrientes.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- se extrañó Patricia.- ¿No tenéis clase?

- ¡Mira con qué nos sale esta ahora!.- protestó Ray.- Hemos venido a animarte y mira cómo nos lo agradeces.

Patricia enrojeció y se disculpó en un susurro, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

- ... y también porque Carola no dejaba de insistir en las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Dani.- añadió Amy, al ver lo mal que se sentía Patricia.

- Aihhggg.- suspiró Carola, sonrojándose sólo de pensar en su adorado Dani, mientras se giraba enrojeciendo y cruzando las manos a un lado de la cara, mientras sus pupilas se volvían en corazones palpitantes.

- ¡Por favor, Carola!.- la regañó Ray.- ¿Es que no tienes amor propio?

- ¿Crees que a Dani le gustarán las chicas con amor propio?.- preguntó Carola, preocupada.

- Qué cruz.- suspiró Ray, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

En ese momento se oyó el motor de un coche que se paraba enfrente de ellas. Se trataba de un lujoso rolls royce negro con discretos y elegantes detalles en algo que se podría identificar como oro. Parecía recién comprado y bajo la luz del sol resplandecía como si se tratara de cristal.

La ventanilla del coche se bajó y detrás de ella se pudo ver a Vicki, con cara de pocos amigos disimulada detrás de unas grandes gafas de sol, que les hacía señas con la mano para que no se retrasaran. Al volante, Tim a duras penas era capaz de no echarse a reír al ver la cara y el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Parece que Vicki no está muy feliz.- se rió Bunny, antes de subir en el coche.

- ¡Hola, chicas!.- saludó Alex, sonriente.- Hombre, Vicki, tú por aquí. Creí que te habías hundido con el Titanic.

- Estuve a punto, pero sólo de pensar que tenía que estar rodeada de besugos como tú, conseguí salir a flote.- replicó Vicki, enojada.

- Ya, es que lo bueno abunda.- añadió Alex, sonriendo. Antes de que Vicki pudiera contestarle (o pegarle), cogió a Patricia del brazo con dulzura y la llevó al "escenario", donde los demás la esperaban.

- Venga, nena, demuestra lo que vales.- le susurró. Patricia notó cómo se ruborizaba al notar su cálido aliento en su piel.

- Eso es lo que se llama ir al grano.- murmuró Amy, sorprendida por el modo de actuar de Alex.

Patricia se dispuso a cantar... pero tuvo que esperar a que Dani y Carola dejaran de flirtear para poder empezar.

La música empezó a sonar y Patricia se preparó.

- Las noches de...- comenzó. En ese momento, un ruido ensordecedor llenó el local y el suelo tembló, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- gritó Ray, intentando que su voz se elevara sobre el ensordecedor ruido.- ¿Qué son esas explosiones?

Amy, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, se asomó. Fuera, una criatura de aspecto repulsivo de la que emanaban apestosos gases, lanzaba bolas de energía contra los distintos locales... y cada vez se acercaba más al suyo.

- ¡Bunny!.- la llamó Amy con urgencia. Miró a su alrededor: todos los chicos parecían haber quedado fuera de combate, menos Armando, que ayudaba a Bunny a levantarse.

Esta afirmó con la cabeza y cogió su broche.

- ¡Luna Eterna,...!- gritó.

- ¡Cristal de Mercurio...!

- ¡Cristal de Marte...!

- ¡Cristal de Júpiter...!

- ¡Cristal de Venus...!

- ¡Cristal de Urano...!

- ¡Cristal de Neptuno...!

- ¡... DAME EL PODER! 

Las luces de colores llenaron la sala y cuando se desvanecieron las chicas ya se habían transformados y se disponían a combatir contra el monstruo.

Cuando estuvieron preparadas para el ataque, salieron de la nave. La criatura casi había destruido todas las demás.

- ¡Eh, tú!.- le llamó Sailor Moon.- ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir estos locales donde los jóvenes hacen realidad sus sueños e ilusiones? ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Yo, en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

La criatura se giró, las miró... y se empezó a reír.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, criatura abominable?.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- ¿De dónde venís? ¿De una escuela de superhéroes? ¡Jua, jua, jua!

Sailor Marte empezó a temblar de rabia.

- ¡No, somos las guerreros uniformadas!.- dijo Sailor Venus.- ¡Y aprovecha ahora, porque nunca más volverás a reírte! ¡Beso de amor!

La criatura, en vez de asustarse o defenderse, dejó que el ataque llegara hasta él. Luego lo miró despectivamente y lo apartó de su trayectoria con un manotazo.

- ¡Ha evitado mi ataque!- dijo Sailor Venus, retrocediendo unos pasos, asustada.

- ¡Pero no podrá con mi ... Super evolución Arbórea!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, mientras lanzaba su potente ataque, con los mismos resultados que Sailor Venus.

- Probemos un ataque combinado.- dijo Sailor Marte.- ¡Flechas... de fuego!

- ¡Super evolución arborea!

- ¡Beso de amor!

- ¡Mercurio, melodía de agua!

- ¡Luna de plata, beso de cristal!

- ¡Mares y Océanos!

- ¡Temblor de tierra!

El potente golpe dio de lleno contra el objetivo. El humo impedía ver qué había sucedido.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido!.- gritó Sailor Moon, presa del júbilo.

- ¡Sailor Moon, la energía de nuestro enemigo apenas ha disminuido!.- señaló Sailor Mercurio, consultando su ordenador.

De improviso, la horrenda criatura salió de entre el humo y agarró a Sailor Moon del cuello. Esta no sabía qué la asfixiaba más: la mano que le aprisionaba el cuello o el fétido olor que llegaba hasta ella.

Una rosa roja se clavó en la mano del monstruo, que soltó su presa.

- Aléjate de ella.- se limitó a decir el Señor del Antifaz, en lugar de soltar su típico discurso.

- Vaya, vaya. Ha llegado el profesor de las alumnas.- replicó la criatura con ironía.- ¿Con qué me vais a sorprender ahora?

El Señor del Antifaz saltó hacia la criatura y le apuntó con su bastón, pero el monstruo lo esquivó sin dificultad.

- Me parece que todavía os queda mucho por aprender.- dijo el monstruo.- Sabed que el nombre de aquel que os va a mandar al otro barrio es Gurald.

- Es... demasiado fuerte.- murmuró Sailor Urano.

- No podremos contra él.- dijo Sailor Neptuno.

Gurald se abalanzó sobre Sailor Moon, que era incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¡Sailor Moon, cuidado!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, apartando a su princesa de un empujón.

Gurald la agarró con fuerza y empezó a apretar.

- A mi me da igual por cual de vosotras empezar.- murmuró, con una sádica sonrisa, mientras su apestosa saliva le iba goteando por la comisura de los labios.

- Eres... repugnante.- logró decir Sailor Júpiter, intentando sin éxito soltarse.

Gurald sólo soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Hasta nunca, marinerito.- dijo, lanzando su puño contra la indefensa guerrera.

La sangre salpicó el suelo y un aullido llenó el aire. Gurald miraba su apéndice mutilado, mientras jadeaba de dolor. Los demás miraron asombrados: detrás de la terrible bestia, una figura sostenía en brazos a Sailor Júpiter, que casi había perdido el sentido.

El desconocido era alto y vestía unos pantalones blancos, ceñidos con un cinturón negro en el que se veía una figura que parecía representar un sol. La camisa, elegante y seductora, tenía también un sol y los puños amarillos. En el cuello de la camisa, una discreta banda. Se quitó la roja capa y la lanzó con despreocupación. Una máscara impedía ver su rostro.

- Vas a lamentar esto, cretino.- dijo Gurald, babeando.- ¿Quién eres tú?

El recién llegado se apartó sus negros cabellos con despreocupación, sin soltar a Sailor Júpiter, que le miraba anonadada, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Mi nombre?.- preguntó, se podría decir que con pereza.- ¿Acaso debo malgastar mi saliva en decir mi nombre a alguien... mejor dicho, a **algo,** que se va ir derecho al infierno en pocos instantes?

Gurald empezó a temblar de rabia.

No muy lejos, Luna y Artemís observaban la escena. Habían detectado la energía de Gurald y habían acudido rápidamente.

- ¿Crees que es...?.- dijo Artemís, con temor.

- Todo parece indicarlo.- respondió Luna.- Espero que no sea así, pues si no... los problemas no han hecho más que empezar.

Gurald, con un grito desesperado, le lanzó un chorro de líquido apestoso al desconocido, el cual lo evitó con un elegante salto. Aterrizó justo delante de Sailor Moon. La miró, sonrió e hizo una reverencia (todo ello sin soltar a Sailor Júpiter, la cual parecía incapaz de reaccionar)

Un nuevo ataque de Gurald, que de nuevo fue evitado. La escena se repetía una y otra vez.

- Deberíamos hacer algo.- murmuró Sailor Marte, apretando los puños.

- Sí... pero, ¿por qué me siento incapaz de mover un solo músculo?.- contestó Sailor Moon.

De pronto, Gurald atacó por la espalda al desconocido, muy seguido de otro. El desconocido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar...

- ¡Barrera de protección!

Un humo impedía toda visibilidad. Las Sailors esperaban temerosa a que el humo se desvaneciese, mientras la criatura reía con estridentes carcajadas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Te está bien empleado, idiota! ¡Nadie puede vencer a Gurald!

El humo empezó a desvanecerse. Las Sailors contenían la respiración. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula ante lo que vieron: el misterioso guerrero permanecía intacto, con Sailor Júpiter en brazos.

Delante de él había tres guerreros, con trajes muy similares a los suyos y todos ellos con máscaras.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos rojizos, sostenía un escudo brillante y casi invisible. Vestía igual que el primer desconocido, pero sin capa y el lugar de llevar amarillo, llevaba naranja. En su cinturón se veía el símbolo de Venus.

Los otros dos estaban de pie en posición defensiva. Uno de ellos llevaba una espada dorada. Su traje era blanco y verde azulado. En su cinturón, el símbolo de Neptuno. Sus cabellos, castaños, ondeaban al viento.

El tercero lucía amenazador una lanza, que, al igual que su cinturón, llevaba el símbolo de Urano. Tenía el pelo rubio.

- ¿Y... estos quienes son?.- logró decir Sailor Moon.

- No lo sé.- respondió Armando.- Pero algo me dice que debemos confiar en ellos.

El guerrero naranja escondió el escudo tan rápido como lo había hecho aparecer y se puso al lado de sus compañeros.

- Está muy mal atacar por la espalda.- dijo el primer desconocido.- No mereces seguir viviendo., Claro, que si te mato igual incluso te hago un favor, porque llevar una vida como la tuya...

- ¡Silencio, mequetrefe!.- aulló Gurald.- Ni tú, ni tus amigos ni esas estúpidas Sailors lograreis vencerme. ¡Ahora verás!

Saltó hacia ellos. El desconocido 1 hizo una señal a los desconocidos 2, 3 y 4, que se apartaron de un salto. El desconocido 1 se subió a una de las pocas azoteas que quedaban en pie. Los desconocidos 2, 3 y 4 empezaron a emitir una tenue luz.

- ¡Lanza mortal!

- ¡Espada fugaz!

- ¡Escudo cortante!

Los tres lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo contra Gurald, que aulló de dolor. Cayó al suelo, donde se retorcía miserablemente.

Las Sailors miraban asombradas el espectáculo.

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- gritó el desconocido, desde la azotea.- ¡Aprovecha ahora que su fuerza ha disminuido!

- ¡Sí!.- contestó la aludida.- ¡Luna de plata,... beso de cristal!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!¡Desaparezcooo!

Gurald se deshizo en un montón de polvo, que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Los desconocidos bajaron y se pusieron enfrente de las Sailors. El desconocido 1 soltó a Sailor Júpiter, que le miraba, ruborizada.

- ¿Quiénes... sois vosotros?.- logró decir.

El joven sonrió.

- Yo soy Guerrero Sol.- respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia.- Y estos son mis compañeros, Guerrero Urano, Neptuno y Venus.

- ¿¿¡Qué??!- gritaron todas las Sailors.

- ¡Sailor Moon!

Se giraron. En ese momento llegaban Sailor Plutón y Sailor Saturno.

Cuando se volvieron a girar, los misteriosos guerreros habían desaparecido. Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno salieron corriendo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- preguntó Sailor Plutón, mientras veía alejarse a sus compañeras.

- Apareció un nuevo enemigo... y unos extraños guerreros.- respondió el Señor del Antifaz.

- ¿¿¡¡Y se puede saber dónde estabais vosotras??!!.- gritó Sailor Marte, con todas sus fuerzas.

- Es que... tenía un examen final y...- murmuró Sailor Saturno, moviendo las manos nerviosa.

- ¿Y tú?

- Me temo que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

- ¿Y qué hacías tan lejos? Creí que trabajabas al lado de tu casa.

- Pues... en realidad... comprar.

Mientras las demás Sailors discutían, Sailor Júpiter miraba todavía ruborizada el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba Guerrero Sol.

* * *

- ¡Alto!.- gritó Sailor Urano, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a los guerreros. Estos, en contra de todo pronóstico, la obedecieron. Desde lo alto de un edificio, las observaban con curiosidad.

- Permitidme que os felicite.- dijo Guerrero Sol.- Sois muy rápidas.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué es lo que quereis?.- intervino Sailor Neptuno.

Guerrero Sol sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y desvelar la sorpresa final? Naaahhh.

Neptuno iba a decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que Urano estaba paralizada, mirando fijamente al guerrero con el símbolo de Urano. Él había caido en el mismo estado de semitrance.

De pronto, Urano empezó a levitar y una extraña luz la envolvió.

- ¡Urano!.- gritó Neptuno, angustiada. Levantó la vista y vio que el guerrero se encontraba en una situación muy similar.

- ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa?!.- oyó decir a Guerrero Sol.

Algo salió del pecho de Sailor Urano. Era una luz muy brillante, sin forma. Lentamente, se desplazó hacia el guerrero, ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Entró en el y se desprendió una gran luz que obligó a los demás a taparse los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron, los dos guerreros estaban inconscientes.

- ¡Urano!.- gritó Neptuno.

Los tres guerreros cogieron a su compañero, preocupados, y se fueron, aprovechando que Neptuno estaba con su compañera.

- ¡Urano, Urano!.- decía esta sin parar. De pronto, se dio cuenta de una cosa: había dejado de sentirse atraida por ella.

* * *

- ¡Mízad!.- gritó una voz cargada de ira.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Tenías órdenes de destruir esos almacenes y no has cumplido tu misión!

De la oscuridad salió un hombre de unos treinta años. Tenía el pelo largo, a media espalda. Eran de color negro, recogidos en una coleta. Sus ojos, marrones y de aspecto oriental, reflejaban auténtico pánico ante el tono amenazador del que parecía ser su superior.

- Mi señor...- empezó.- Utilicé a mi servidor más débil porque no creí que fuera necesario utilizar a uno superior, pues desconocía la existencia de esos guerreros.

- Creí que habías investigado a fondo este planeta durante los dos últimos años...

- Y así fue, mi señor.- insistió Mízad.- Pero en ese espacio de tiempo, ninguno de ellos, ni hombres ni mujeres, dieron señales de vida.

- ¡No acepto excusas!.- rugió la voz.- Te daré otra oportunidad, pero si no cumples tu misión, tendrás que sacrificarte al Gran Hombre.

El rostro de Mízad palideció aún más si eso era posible y unos sudores fríos recorrieron su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza para intentar disimular su terror.

- No fallaré, mi señor, no fallaré.

- Así lo espero, Mízad.- dijo la voz, mucho más calmada.- Busca otra posible ubicación para nuestro centro de mando.

- Sí, mi señor.

* * *

- Ouhch...- se quejó Carlos, frotándose la cabeza.- Me duele todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Un terremoto, sin duda.- sentenció Armando.- ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Veamos...- contestó Alex, palpándose los brazos y las piernas.- Se me ha caído encima Luis, la moto de Carlos y las baquetas de Dani, pero a la vista de que no tengo ningún hueso roto, supongo que puedo afirmar que estoy bien, a no ser que tenga daños cerebrales.

- Tranquilo, eso sólo podría mejorarte.- intervino Vicki.

- Vicki, este terremoto,... ¿no lo habrás provocado tú al caminar, verdad? Es que últimamente te veo rellenita...

De nuevo gritos entre esos dos.

- Creo que Alex está bien.- dijo Armando, mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba.

Carola atendía cariñosamente a Dani.

- ¿Dónde te duele?.- le preguntó, preocupada.

- Aquí.- lloriqueó Dani, señalando su brazo.

Ella le dio un besito.

- Y aquí.- señaló su mano.

Otro besito.

- Y aquí.- señaló su frente.

Otro besito.

- Y aquí.- señaló sus labios.

- ¡Oh! ¡Travieso!- le dijo, sonriendo roja como un tomate y mientras le daba un golpe que le hizo caer al suelo.

Ir a capitulo 3


	3. Guerrero Sol. ¿un principe?

****

CAPÍTULO 3: Guerrero sol. ¿Un príncipe?

Eran las diez de la noche pasadas. Las muchachas caminaban con nerviosismo hacia el templo de Ray, su centro de operaciones (Mauricio ya no trabajaba en el local de videojuegos y este lo habían cerrado hacía unos meses para convertirlo en una tienda de esoterismo, muy visitada por las Sailors).

Por regla general, las reuniones eran a las cinco de la tarde más o menos, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de una reunión de emergencia y no podía faltar ninguna guerrera. Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle a Luna sobre esos misteriosos guerreros que usaban sus mismos nombres (exceptuando Guerrero Sol, claro). La gata se había negado a decirles nada antes de la reunión y las dudas roían a las jóvenes por dentro.

- Luna, ¿quiénes eran esos guerreros?.- preguntó Raquel, muy seria.

Luna y Artemís se miraron. ¿Debían contárselo?

- Artemís, ¿qué está pasando?.- intervino Vicki.- Creía que ya recordábamos todo lo acontecido en la Luna, pero está claro que no es así. ¿Quiénes eran los guerreros de esta mañana? ¿Son amigos o enemigos? ¿De dónde han venido? ¿Qué significan que estén aquí? ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó a Tim? ¿Por qué ya no siento por ella más de lo que pueda sentir por cualquiera de las Sailors?

Luna suspiró. No tenía más remedio que contarles la verdad.

- En la Luna no sólo estabais vosotras.- empezó, con aire melancólico.- La reina Serénity no tuvo sólo una hija.

- ¿Quiere decir que... tengo hermanas?.- preguntó Bunny, emocionada. Siempre había querido tener una hermana, pero se había tenido que conformar con el idiota de su hermano Singo, que siempre le estaba dando la paliza.

- No, Bunny.- respondió Luna, con voz solemne.- Tú tienes un hermano.

- Eso ya lo sé: se llama Singo y es un idiota.

- ¡Me refiero en la Luna, cabeza de chorlito!.- gritó Luna, histérica. ¿No era capaz de entender nada a la primera, o qué?.- La reina Serénity, antes de tenerte a ti, tuvo un hijo varón.

Las guerreras contenían la respiración. ¿Acaso nunca llegarían a saber todos los secretos de sus vidas anteriores?

- Recibió el nombre de Prometeo. Pero el reino de la luna seguía una línea de sucesión femenina, de tal modo que se garantizara que los herederos eran realmente de la familia real. Así, al nacer la princesa Serénity, esta pasó a ser la sucesora del trono en vez de su hermano Prometeo.

"Sin embargo, jamás intentó usurparle el trono o hacerle ningún mal a su hermana. Como descendiente real, entrenó para tener la fuerza de un guerrero y disponía de su propia guardia personal. Pero no podía ser Sailor Moon, pues ese honor sólo era de su hermana. De este modo, pasó a ser guerrero Sol, uno de los más fuertes que han existido en la historia."

"Al igual que la guardia personal de su hermana, sus guerreros también recibían la fuerza de los planetas del sistema solar, pero estos, al contrario de los de su hermana, eran varones"

- ¿Quieres decir que todas nosotras tenemos nuestras réplicas masculinas?.- la interrumpió Amy.

Artemís asintió con la cabeza.

- Estos guerreros eran más fuertes que las Sailors en lo que se refiere a fuerza bruta e instantánea.- continuó Luna

- ¿Qué significa eso?.- preguntó Patricia.

- Quiere decir que en un combate corto ellos tienen mucha más fuerza que vosotras. Por el contrario, en los combates más largos, vosotras lleváis ventaja y tenéis más variedad de ataques.- explicó Artemís.

- Se complementaban unos y otros. Por ello, debían mantenerse separados, pues si unían sus fuerzas los guerreros de un mismo planeta, o Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol, serían capaces de destruir sistemas solares enteros.

"Cuando la reina Berit atacó la Luna, la reina Serénity nos mandó a todos a la Tierra, pero, al igual que Sailor Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno, los guerreros masculinos sólo debían aparecer en caso de extremo peligro para la Tierra y para la princesa"

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras en silencio. Eso quería decir que la batalla de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Espera un momento, Luna.- dijo Amy.- Si eso que has dicho es cierto, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?, ¿por qué no podemos recordarlo?

- Si os hubiéramos dicho que teníais vuestras réplicas masculinas habríais querido ir a su encuentro, de modo que lo suprimimos de vuestra memoria. Llegado el momento, lo recordareis todo... supongo.

- Pero, ¿y lo que me ocurrió?.- preguntó Tim.- Yo también he dejado de sentirme atraida por Vicki...

- Bueno, eso es un poco más complicado.- dijo Luna.- Verás, en la Luna, guerrero Urano y Sailor Neptuno estaban prometidos, se amaban tanto como la Princesa y Endimión. Durante la batalla, él fue herido de muerte y para poder estar con su amada, traspasó su alma a su hermana...

- Sailor Urano .- dijo Artemís, con tono solemne.

- Esto se está llenando de hermanos secretos.- murmuró Carola.- Parece un culebrón de los que se traga Hotaru.

Esto le sirvió a Carola para recibir un revistazo por parte de Hotaru.

-... como decía, le traspasó el alma a su hermana, pero no pensó en que ella también pidiese morir, tal y como ocurrió.- continuó Luna.- Cuando te reencarnaste, lo hiciste con tu alma y con la de tu hermano.

- Y al encontrarte con él, ha recuperado lo que era suyo.- explicó Artemís.- Lo que atraía a Vicki y a Tim eran las almas de los guerreros Neptuno y Urano , de modo que, al abandonar esta el cuerpo de Tim, habeis dejado de sentiros atraidas la una por la otra.

- ¿Y él ha estado sin alma todo este tiempo?.- preguntó Bunny, extrañada.- ¿Es eso posible?

- Bueno...- meditó Luna.- Tengo entendido que el alma nunca deja por completo el cuerpo, por lo que, digamos, él ha estado viviendo con los "restos" de su alma, esperando a recuperarla. Su carácter sería más debil y apagado, pero eso no le impedía llevar una vida normal.

- Eso es lo que se llama un desalmado.- sentenció Carola, que luego estuvo a punto de sucumbir bajo docenas de almohadones.

- Pero, al tener él el alma que antes tuvo Tim, ¿no sabrá quienes somos?.- inquirió Amy, con preocupación.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

- No, el alma no tiene recuerdos. Sólo puede identificar su alma gemela, aunque con algo de dificultad. Vosotras no recordais lo ocurrido en la Luna, pero vuestras almas estuvieron allí, ¿no? Él no sabe quienes sois, pero sabe que debe estar con Guerrero Neptuno.

- ¿Y los demás guerreros?.- preguntó Hotaru, levantando la vista de una de sus revistas para adolescentes,con la que antes había golpeado cruelmente a Carola.- Por lo que habéis dicho, sólo estaban Sol, Urano, Neptuno y Venus.

- Supongo que acaban de despertar y todavía no han despertado todos ellos o, al menos, no se han reunido.

- ¿Y quien les está uniendo y dando sus poderes?.- exclamó Amy. Eran tantas las dudas...- ¿Otro gato?

Luna y Artemis pusieron cara de desagrado y repulsión.

- Tenemos... una idea de quién podría ser el autor de esa... reunión.- murmuró Luna.

- Si están aquí para proteger a la Tierra y a la princesa, ¿por qué no se han unido a nosotros?.

Era Armando el que había formulado la pregunta.

- Eso está más allá de mi comprensión.- respondió Luna, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.- O bien quieren estar todos reunidos cuando se unan a nosotros... o ese gato idiota les ha dicho que hagan una competición.

Los nervios de Luna empezaron a tensarse. Estaba claro que no sentía el más mínimo cariño hacia ese gato.

No parecía haber ninguna otra duda y todas ellas tenían muchas cosas que hacer, de modo que dieron por disuelta la reunión.

- Armando...- llamó Luna, con un hilo de voz.

El joven se acercó a la gata, para poder oírla.

- No dejes que Guerrero Sol se acerque a Patricia.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Armando, extrañado.- Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que eran nuestros aliados.

- No te lo puedo decir.- respondió Luna.- Sólo te diré que si se acerca a ella, ocurrirá algo terrible que podría destruirnos a todos.

Armando salío de la habitación, preocupado, dándole vueltas a lo que Luna le acababa de decir. Los gatos les vieron marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Artemís, después de asegurarse de que todos estaban lejos, se dirigió a Luna, que permanecía con expresión seria.

- ¿Crees que es necesario alertarlos de ese modo?.- le preguntó.- Tal vez no vuelva a repetirse.

- No quiero correr riesgos.- sentenció Luna.- Lo que ocurrió entonces, no debe volver a repetirse nunca más, ¿entiendes? Nunca más.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan. Entre ellos debe haber la mayor distancia posible. Bastante desgracia es que él haya recordado su pasado. Sólo espero que no recuerde que...

- Veo que sigues tan rancia como siempre, Luna.

Si Luna no tuviera tanto pelo, se habría podido ver cómo palidecía notablemente.

- Esa... esa voz...

Luna y Artemís se giraron rápidamente. En la ventana, un gato de color ceniza les miraba con expresión burlona. En su frente, aunque tapada parcialmente por un mechón de pelo, se podía una luna, igual que las que tenían Luna y Artemís.

Sin variar su expresión, bajó dando elegantes saltos hasta ponerse al lado de los dos gatos, que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de que no dejes que mi Guerrero Sol se acerque a tu Sailor Júpiter, Luna?.- le preguntó con socarronería.

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Cometa.- replicó Luna, intentando controlar las ganas de lanzarse a su cuello e ir despellejándolo poco a poco.

Cometa puso expresión de estar tremendamente pensativo recordando algo que se la había pasado por alto. Los deseos de matarle aumentaron.

- ¡Ah!.- dijo por fín.- Eso. Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto: sólo hizo que todos acabaran muertos y el reino de la Luna se fuera al garete.

- ¡Déjate ya de tonterías!.- gritó Artemís.- ¿Por qué han recordado sus vidas pasadas como guerreros? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Por qué vais por vuestra cuenta?

Cometa movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No, no, no,...- dijo, con tristeza.- No te sobresaltes tanto, querido Artemís, es malo para el corazón. Vayamos por partes: han recordado sus vidas pasadas porque yo les he ayudado, pues un terrible peligro se cierne sobre la Tierra; si supiera donde estan los otros ya los habría reclutado para la causa. Todavía los estoy buscando, ¿sabeis? Es duro y yo estoy solo, no con alguien que me ayude, como vosotros dos. Por cierto, ¿qué tal Diana?.- preguntó con malicia.

Luna y Artemís se ruborizaron violentamente. ¿Cómo podía él saber eso? Diana todavía no había nacido, ella formaba parte del futuro. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Cometa sonrió con burla.

- Veo que me seguis subestimando.- añadió, con falsa tristeza.- En fin, a lo que iba. Aceptaría vuestra ayuda para buscar al resto de los guerreros, pero me gustan los retos y no quiero que afecteis negativamente a mis chicos. Ya sabeis: inculcarles prudencia, responsabilidad y otras cosas absurdas por el estilo. 

"¿Qué por qué vamos por nuestra cuenta? Queridisima Luna, tú misma has sido la que has dicho que no querías que mi Guerrero Sol se acercara a tu Sailor Júpiter y, ¿quién soy yo para saltarme tus órdenes?"

"De todos modos, creo que todavía no es el momento de que se encuentren, ¿me dareis tiempo a localizar a los demás?, ¿sí? Gracias, sois unos gatos maravillosos"

De un salto se subió a la cornisa de la ventana y les miró sonrientes

- De todos modos.- añadió.- Yo haría que esas chicas y Endimión entrenaran un poquito. El enemigo que se acerca no es moco de pavo: van a tener que dejarse hasta las pestañas en esta lucha y no quiero que mis chicos hagan todo el trabajo.

- ¡Pero tendrás cara...!- gritó Luna, que tuvo que ser sujetada por Artemís.- ¡Durante estos años han sido la princesa y las guerreros las que han salvado la Tierra de ya no recuerdo cuántos enemigos, mientras tú y tus chicos hacíais el sano deporte de rascaros la barriga!

- Luna, a ver si te aclaras de una vez: ¿quieres o no quieres que los guerreros aparezcan? Creo que tienes las ideas un poco confusas, mi querida gatita. Hasta que te aclares, me marcharé. Pero ya os enviaré una postal, ¡ciao!

El gato saltó por la ventana, mientras Luna ya estaba echando espuma por la boca y rugía enloquecida. ¡Ese cretino! Esperaba que con la resurreción, hubiera cambiado un poco su carácter conflictivo y pendenciero, pero no había sido así. Tendría que haber sido un gato callejero...

Ya en la Luna, Cometa había dado problemas. Era irrespetuoso, pendenciero y grosero... pero muy eficaz en su tarea. Tal vez por eso la Reina Selenity no lo había expulsado del palacio cuando puso en entredicho a la Luna en una conferencia intergaláctica...

Era un espía. No había nada que ocurriera en palacio de lo que Cometa no estuviera enterado. Gracias a sus misiones la Luna había conseguido subsistir a lo largo de los siglos. La única ocasión en la que sus informes no habían logrado su objetivo fue en el ataque de la reina Beryl... y mucha de la culpa la tuvo lo ocurrido con Guerrero Sol y Sailor Júpiter.

De todos modos, era un personaje dificilmente aguantable. Y Luna no tenía ningún problema en demostrarlo. Siglos atrás, había sido cortejada por él (como todas las gatas de la Luna), pero se acabó cansando de ponerle excusas amables y optó por decirle claramente lo que pensaba... que al final fue incluso peor, porque él lo encontró sumamente divertido y desde ese momento le había dado todavía más la tabarra.

Luna miró por la ventana, preocupada: ¿quiénes serían sus enemigos? ¿Eran tan poderosos como para que las guerreras tuvieras que recurrir a sus semejantes masculinos? ¿Se acercaba el fin de la Tierra?

Artemís se acercó a ella y le dio el equivalente a un abrazo gatuno.

- No te preocupes tanto.- le dijo, con ternura.- Siempre hemos conseguido salir adelante y esta vez no será diferente.

- Espero que no te equivoques...- suspiró Luna.- Pero eso no me tranquiliza. Es una situación tan dificil...

- ¿Te refieres a la batalla que se avecina o a Guerrero Sol?

- A las dos cosas.- respondió Luna.- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que será prácticamente imposible impedir que se repita lo de la Luna.

- Eran otros tiempos, Luna.- insistió Artemís.- No se cometerán los mismos errores. Saben cuales son las consecuencias.

- Sí, pero ellos no recuerdan el error.

* * *

- Me gustaría recordar todo lo que ocurrió en la Luna.- gruñó Ray.- Resulta muy molesto que alguien decida por ti lo que debes y no debes recordar. Deberían dejar que viviéramos plenamente lo ocurrido en aquella época.

- Ya sabes que Luna lo hace por nuestro bien.- intervino Amy, conciliadora.- Si no quieren que lo recordemos, algún motivo tendrán. Luna siempre está velando por nosotras. Es como una madre.

- Sí.- reconoció Ray.- Pero toda madre debe dejar que sus hijos se independicen y se enfrenten al mundo y a los problemas solos. Y, por cierto: Tim, Vicki..., ¿estais bien?

Estas la miraron extrañadas.

- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no íbamos a estarlo?.- dijo Tim.

- Bueno, como ahora ya no...- se sonrojó Ray.

- Por eso no te preocupes.- dijo Vicki.- No hay ningún problema entre nosotras por lo sucedido. Son malas pasadas del destino que hay que superar. Lo único que me molesta es que, despues de haber encontrado mi alma gemela, ahora la tengo que volver a buscar.

- Pues es una suerte que os lo tomeis así.- dijo Carola.- ¿Tú que opinas, Patricia?

Patricia estaba como ausente, con la mirada perdida. No podía dejar de pensar en Guerrero Sol. Su tacto cuando la cogió en brazos, su corazón palpitando cerca del suyo. ¿Se aceleró por ella o por el fregor de la batalla? No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que deseaba volver a verle, estar con él.

Sus ojos, mirándola con ternura, su sonrisa, sus cabellos al viento... estaba segura de que había algo... algo que no podía recordar, pero que estaba en su mente, esperando a ser descubierto. ¿De qué se trataba? Algo en su interior le decía que no debía investigar, pues algo malo, muy malo, ocurriría si descubría el secreto que se encontraba encerrado en su mente, pero otra parte le obligaba a continuar indagando en su subconsciente, en su vida anterior.

- ¿Patricia?

La joven se sintió como si la acabaran de despertar de un sueño, o tal vez una pesadilla. No sabía si se sentía aliviada o desilusionada por haber interrumpido su meditación. Su mente era una enredada madeja de pensamientos contradictorios, no siempre agradables.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Carola preocupada.- Pareces triste.

Patricia sonrió, con tristeza.

- Sí.- le respondió, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.- Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Voy a dar un paseo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?.- dijo Bunny.

- No.- contestó Patricia, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero quiero estar sola.

Las muchachas vieron alejarse a Patricia, preocupadas.

- ¿Qué creeis que le pasa?.- dijo Amy.- Parece tan... triste.

Armando la miró marcharse, con la mirada seria. Puede que la advertencia de Luna hubiese llegado tarde.

* * *

Patricia caminaba sin mirar por donde iba. No le preocupaba perderse ni acabar en un mal sitio. Sólo quería estar sola. Sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior, como si le faltara algo. No, era más bien como si le impidieran algo.

- "¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de llorar?".- se preguntó a si misma, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus verdes ojos.

Entró en un parque y se sentó en un columpio, mientras se balanceaba lentamente. Ella siempre había tenido claros sus sentimientos. O, por lo menos, lo suficientemente claros como para no sentirse perdida. Pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera en un laberinto sin salida y completamente abandonada a su suerte.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar en silencio, sin ningún motivo. Necesitaba desahogarse, liberar toda esa angustia inexplicable que sentía dentró.

Empezó a llover, pero a ella no le importaba. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Patrcia levantó la cabeza, sobresltada. Enfrente de ella, con expresión de preocupación y un paraguas, estaba Alex.

Ella le miró durante unos instantes sin responder.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?.- insistió el joven.

Patricia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba las lágrimas con la mano, aunque tampoco sirvió para mucho, pues las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cara como si fueran las lágrimas que el cielo derramaba por ella.

Alex se sentó en el columpio de al lado y acercó lo que pudo el paraguas. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo delicadamente doblado y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

Patricia miró por unos instantes el pañuelo y lo cogió, aunque en realidad no le iba a servir de nada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tus lágrimas?.- dijo Alex, mirándola preocupado.- ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo que te ha molestado?

- No.- respondió Patricia, elevando la cara y dejando que la lluvia mojara su cara, refrescándola y ayudando a liberarse un poco de esa tensión interior que sentía.- Sólo que... no sabría explicarlo. Hay algo que me ahoga por dentro. Necesitaba expresarlo de algún modo.

Ella esperaba que él la mirara extrañado o incluso que le preguntara de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero en vez de eso, Alex cerró el paraguas y también levantó la cara.

- Te entiendo.- respondió.- En ocasiones, nuestros sentimientos son terriblemente contradictorios y angustiosos. Mucha gente opta por guárdarselos para si o, algunos, incluso se suicidan al no poder hacerles frente. Si no podemos comprenderlos y ordenarlos, debemos dejar que una parte salga al exterior. Y un buen medio para ello es llorar.

La miró y sonrió.

Patricia le miró sorprendida, mientras se ruborizaba.

La lluvia siguió cayendo sobre ellos. Patricia y Alex se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Finalmente, ella se levantó y le miró sonriente.

- Gracias.- le dijo.- Me has ayudado mucho.

Él le respondió la sonrisa y también se levantó.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No es necesario, gracias.- respondió Patricia, ruborizándose.

- Pues por lo menos llévate el paraguas.- insistió Alex, ofreciéndoselo.

- No puedo aceptarlo.- respondió Patricia.- Tú también tienes que irte a tu casa y te vas a mojar.

- Yo vivo allí enfrente.- explicó Alex. Se ruborizó y, rascándose la cabeza, sonrió.- Lo cierto es que te vi desde la terraza de mi casa y bajé a ver qué te pasaba.

Patricia se sorprendió. Había bajado sólo para ver cómo estaba ella...

- ¡A pesar del paraguas hemos acabado los dos como sopas!.- rió él, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Sí!.- dijo ella, riendo también.

- En ese caso, no te hará falta el paraguas...

Siguieron hablando un poco más, bajo la lluvia, con el paraguas plegado. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

A lo lejos, una silueta felina les observaba atentamente. 

- ¡Hola, Bunny!.- saludó Amy.- Qué pronto te has levantado hoy.

- Sí, es que Luna me ha estado recordando toda la noche lo mucho que tenemos que entrenar.- gruñó Bunny, arrastrando los pies por el cansancio.

Amy sonrió y miró extrañada detrás de Bunny y a su alrededor.

- ¿Y Patricia?.- preguntó, sorprendida.- Creí que íbais a venir juntas.

- Y lo íbamos a hacer.- explicó Bunny, sin mucho entusiasmo.- Pero al ver que no llegaba la llamé a su casa. Por lo visto ha pillado un resfriado de campeonato y tiene que guardar cama durante tres o cuatro días.

- Es increible.- suspiró Amy.- ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho para resfriarse de esa manera?

Ir a capitulo 4


	4. Un dia en la playa. ¡La union de los gue...

****

CAPÍTULO 4: Un día en la playa. ¡La unión de los guerreros!

- Bunny, levántate de una vez.- insistió Luna, tirando de la sábana.- ¡Te recuerdo que has quedado con Armando y ese amigo suyo!

- Solo cinco minutos más.- dijo Bunny, más dormida que despierta, mientras daba un fuerte tirón de la sábana, haciendo que Luna saliera disparada y se estampara contra la pared.

- Qué.. cruz...- dijo la gata, mientras iba resbalando lentamente por la pared.

* * *

- Tu novia llega tarde.- dijo Alex, mirando su reloj.

- Ya te acostumbrarás.- respondió Armando, con tranquilidad.

En ese momento vieron llegar a Bunny corriendo a toda velocidad y frenando enfrente de ellos. Antes de poder decir nada, tomó aire.

- Hola, Bunny.- dijo Armando, sonriendo, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Alex.

- Hola...- dijo esta, jadeando.-Siento el... retraso. Es que Luna no me levantó a tiempo.

- ¿Quién es Luna?.- preguntó Alex, curioso.- ¿Otra amiga?

Armando miró a Bunny con reproche.

- ¡No, no, no!.- dijo esta, moviendo las manos frenéticamente.- Es... mi gata, ¿sabes?

- ¿Tu gata es la que te levanta?.- se extrañó Alex.

La situación iba de mal en peor.

- Pues...- empezó Bunny, intentando improvisar otra respuesta. Desde luego, seguía siendo una cabeza de chorlito.

- ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda y nos vamos ya?.- intervino Armando.

- Vale.- dijo Alex, poniéndose en pie de un salto.- Pero antes tengo que pasar un momento por casa de Carlos. Dani va a estar allí y tengo que recoger unas partituras.

- Por mi bien.- dijo Bunny, aliviada de haberse librado de tan desagradable situación.

Se subieron en el coche de Alex y se diriguieron a la casa de Carlos. Esta se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Era un apartamento amplio para una persona, muy agradable y acogedor.

Tocaron al timbre y esperaron. Dentro se oía una música muy pegadiza y alegre.

- Es muy fácil seguir a Dani.- dijo Alex, con una sonrisa.- Sólo se tiene que seguir la música.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron cara a cara con Luis.

- ¡Hola!.- saludó Alex entrando sin esperar a que le dijeran nada.- No esperaba encontrarte a ti aquí.

Giró la esquina del pasillo... dándose de bruces con Vicki.

Se miraron el uno al otro espantados.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!.- gritó Vicki, en tono acusador.- ¿Acaso eres una criatura salida de los infiernos para torturarme?

- ¿Acaso crees que el Diablo se molestaría tanto sólo por ti?.- replicó Alex con una mueca de burla.- Tranquila, sólo he venido a ver a Dani. Me iré enseguida: no creo que este suelo resista tu peso y el de cualquier otra persona.

Luis apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Vicki para que no estrangulara a Alex.

Este fue siguiendo la música hasta que llegó al cuarto de estar, donde encontró a Dani, totalmente concentrado en un teclado eléctrico, canturreando una melodía y tomando notas.

- Passa tío.- saludó Alex imitando un tono macarra.

Dani siguió igual de concentrado.

Alex miró a Bunny y Armando y sonrió con malicia.

- Así que Carola hoy tenía una cita, ¿no?

Parecía imposible que, presionando de golpe todas las teclas del teclado, se pudiera obtener un sonido tan sumamente desagradable.

Tras una larga charla, Bunny y Armando consiguieron convencer a Dani de que había sido una broma de Alex y no era necesario que se tirara por un puente.

- ¿Tienes las partituras que me dijiste?.- le preguntó Alex, ya más en serio.

- Sí, las tiene Carlos.- Dani llamó al aludido, que fue en busca de las partituras.- Oye, ¿no os parece que hace un tiempo fantástico?

- Pues lo cierto es que sí, hace un día genial y los del informativo meteorológico ha dicho que va a seguir así durante dos semanas.- dijo Luis, después de despedir a Vicki, que se había negado a permanecer un minuto más en la misma casa que Alex.

- ¿Qué os parecería si nos fuésemos a la playa?.- añadió Dani, expectante.- Todavía no hemos empezado los exámenes, de modo que tenemos tiempo. Podríamos ir nosotros y las chicas. 

Se miraron unos a otros, dudosos. La idea era buena, sin duda, pero...

- Porfi...- suplicó Dani, poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

Los demás suspiraron.

* * *

- ¡El último que llegue pone las sombrillas!.- gritó Dani, mientras echaba a correr, seguido muy de cerca por Alex, Bunny y Carola. Los demás se limitaron a sonreir, excepto Vicki, que no hacía otra cosa que refunfuñar.

- No debí dejarme convencer para venir.- decía todo el rato.- Ese idiota de Alex va a amargarme todo el día.

- Limítate a ignorarlo.- propuso Tim.

- ¡Ey, ballena con patas, el sitio es lo suficientemente grande incluso para ti!.- gritó Alex, a lo lejos.

- ¿Decías?

- Bueno... amárgaselo tú a él también.

Las únicas guerreros que no habían ido eran Hotaru y Raquel. Hotaru estaba castigada (cosa extraña) por llegar tarde a casa y Raquel, desconfiada (y con buenos motivos para ello), se había quedado con ella para vigilarla.

Alex miró a Vicki, sonrió con tremenda malicia y corrió hacia ella. La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: acabó en el agua antes de haberse podido quitar la ropa.

- ¡Vicki!.- gritaron sus amigas. Tim palideció: esto iba de mal en peor.

Vicki salió a la superficie casi de un salto, mientras Alex ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para que ella no le alcanzara de inmediato.

Si Vicki se hubiera enfadado sólo un poco más, el agua de su alrededor hubiera hervido.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo en persecución de su agresor, nadadndo todo lo rápido que podía.

- ¡Vicki, no te muevas tan violentamente!.- gritó Alex en su huida.- ¡Vas a provocar un tsunami!

Aunque le costó, Vicki lo alcanzó... y fue necesaria la intervención de todos los amigos para que no cumpliera su amenaza.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que irías a la carcel por él?.- intentó razonar Luis.

- No.- replicó Vicki.- Me construirían un monumento por hacerle un favor a la humanidad.

- Querida, no hay suficiente roca en la Tierra para poder hacerte un monumento.- interrumpió Alex.

Armando optó por llevarse a Alex y a los chicos a dar un paseo en patín y mientras las chicas intentarían tranquilizar a Vicki.

- Alex, dale un poco de cuartelillo a la pobre.- le regañó Luis, ya en el patín.

Alex le miró con escepticismo.

- Luis, he venido a divertirme y ella contribuye a ello. Debería darme las gracias por permitirle que sea con ella con la que me meto.

- Seguro que si se lo dices así, incluso te besa los pies.- murmuró Carlos.

- ¿Tú crees?.- contestó Alex, con brillo en los ojos.

- En serio, Alex.- insistió Luis.- Déjala tranquila un rato.

El aludido le miró picardía.

- Hummm... hay que ver el interés que tienes tú en que Vicki esté de buen humor. ¿Para qué, para qué?

Luis se ruborizó violentamente y volvió la cara al mar.

- No es por nada.- murmuró.- Es que... si le dieras una oportunidad, os llevaríais bien. Seguro que en el fondo te aprecia.

* * *

- ¡Le odio con toda mi alma!.- gritó Vicki, mientras escurría sus pantalones, imaginando que lo que retorcía era en cuello de Alex.- ¡Si de mi dependiera, esa cosa hace tiempo que habría desaparecido de faz de la tierra! Es el ser más despreciable, vomitivo, pedante, egoista, egocéntrico, retrasado que he conocido en toda mi vida, ¡y he conocido a muchos tipos que reunían esos requisitos!

- Venga, Vicki, no es para tanto.- intentó tranqulizarla Amy.- No es un mal chico.

- No me digas.- gruñó Vicki, dándole su camiseta como muestra de lo "buen chico" que era Alex.- Debería estar en el infierno.

- Según él, tú eres su infierno.- murmuró Tim. Una mirada asesina por parte de Vicki fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

- Pues a mi me gusta.

Todas las muchachas miraron a Patricia, que tenía mirada soñadora.

- ¿Perdón?.- logró decir Vicki.

Patricia se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizó.

- No de esa manera.- se excusó, moviendo con nerviosismo las manos.- Quiero decir que es un buen chico, una buena persona. Puede que no te lleves bien con él, pero creo que es una gran, gran persona.

Todas las muchachas, menos Vicki, sonrieron con ternura (y algo de malicia) ante las palabras de Patricia, mientras Vicki la miraba incrédula.

- ¿¡ Qué te ha dado ese degenerado!?.- gritó por fin, poniéndose en pie con aspecto agresivo.- ¡Te ha drogado para poder abusar de ti impunemente, pero yo lo impediré!

- Pero, si yo no....- Patricia no pudo decir nada más, porque Vicki la abrazó de tal modo que le impedía decir cualquier palabra (de hecho, le impedía incluso respirar)

- No te preocupes, querida amiga.- siguio Vicki, ante la atónita mirada de las demás.- Yo te ayudaré a librarte de ese cretino inmundo e impediré que vuelva a hacer daño a jovencitas inocentes y bonitas como tú.

- Desde luego, Alex te altera mucho.- murmuró Amy.- Tú nunca eres así.

- Si es necesario, haré temblar el mundo.- dijo Vicki, con decisión.

En ese momento, el suelo tembló. Vicki cayó al suelo al perder el equlibrio. Las olas del mar, a lo lejos, hicieron volcar el patín en el que viajaban los chicos.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!.- gritó Ray, intentado quitarse de encima a Bunny.

Miraron al mar. A unos metros de la orilla, un monstruo hecho aparentemente de arena, sembraba el caos entre los bañistas, que huían despavoridos de un lado a otro.

- ¡Otra criatura diabólica!.- gritó Tim.- ¡Debemos transformarnos!

Las sailors sacaron sus instrumentos mágicos y utilizaron el poder de sus respectivos planetas para convertirse en las luchadoras uniformadas.

Sailor Moon miró preocupada al patín. Este, a causa del violento oleaje provocado por el monstruo, había volcado y no podía ver dónde estaban sus ocupantes. Armando no iba a poder acudir esta vez en su ayuda si le necesitaban, pues sería descubierto por sus amigos. ¿Se encontraría bien?

- ¡Alto!.- gritó Sailor Neptuno, poniéndose frente a frente con el monstruo.

El monstruo la ignoró soberanamente y siguió con su tarea de destrucción. Las Sailors jamás habían visto utilizar las sombrillas a modo de dardos. La diana, un camping que había a pocos metros.

Sailor Moon apretó los puños y corrió a una pequeña colina que había cerca. De camino cogió el altavoz del vigilante (el cual había salido huyendo con el primer temblor)

- ¡Detente, criatura maléfica!.- gritó, utilizando el altavoz.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estropear un fantástico día como este, que la gente había decidido utilizar para pasar un día en la playa en compañía de los seres queridos?! ¡Soy la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y, en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

La criatura no se molestó en contestar. Sólo lanzó una oleada de arena hacia la Sailor , que salió despedida.

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- gritaron todas las Sailor s.

- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!.- murmuró Sailor Júpiter.- ¡Super evolución arbórea!

El demoledor golpe de la Sailor se acercó a toda velocidad a la criatura, que la miraba con curiosidad. Cuando se encontró a la suficiente distancia, se limitó a levantar el pie y pisarla, como si de una colilla se tratara.

- ¡No ha funcionado!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

- ¡Probaré yo!.- gritó Sailor Venus.- ¡Beso de amor!

La bola de energía se acercó al monstruo, que lo rechazó de un solo golpe.

- Está ocurriendo lo mismo que con el anterior.- murmuró Sailor Mercurio.- Nuestros ataques no están sirviendo para nada.

- Pero... eso quiere decir que...- balbuceó Sailor Marte.

- Que nos necesitais, guapas.

Las Sailors levantaron la mirada. En otra colina cercana, se encontraban tres de los cuatro guerreros.

- ¡Vosotros!.- gritó Sailor Urano .

- Sí.- dijo Guerrero Sol, con una sonrisa llena de dientes y poniendo pose de actor de cine. De pronto puso cara seria.- De modo que tenemos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo. Muy bien.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y Guerrero Venus asintió con la cabeza. Saltó con decisión hacia el monstruo, el cual se giró con la misma rapidez,... pero no pudo evitar que Guerrero Venus se subiera a su cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhhh!.- gritó, al clavarle con decisión el puño en donde se supone que, según la anatomía de los animales, estaba el craneo. Claro, que como no se sabe si clasificar a los monstruos como animales, no sé si es correcto decir que tiene craneo.

Guerrero Venus empezó a concentrarse y un brillo salió de su brazo. Empezó a sudar. Con un grito, sacó la mano de la cabeza de la criatura (la cual no había dejado de intentar quitarse ese piojo de encima). Tenía algo en ella.

Esta vez fue el turno de Guerrero Neptuno el que saltó, pero fue para recibir el extraño objeto.

Guerrero Venus sonrió. Había cumplido su misión. Se dispuso a bajarse del monstruo pero este se lo impidió, al agarrarle repentinamente de una pierna.

- ¡Aaaahhhhggg!.- gritó Guerrero Venus al chocar violentamente contra una de las rocas.

- ¡Oh, no!.- gritó Sailor Venus , mientras corría en su ayuda. El monstruo, muy lejos de querer soltarle, lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra la roca, como si se tratara de una pelota atada a una raqueta por una cuerda.

- ¡Cadena de amor... ayúdale!.- gritó Sailor Venus , lanzando su cadena. Esta se agarró a la cintura de Guerrero Venus y Sailor Venus sujetó con una fuerza que no creía poseer, impidiendo de ese modo que volviera a golpearle, pero no liberándolo.

Las demás Sailors miraban el espectáculo, con impotencia. Si atacaban, podrían herir al guerrero.

- ¡Sailors!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

Estas se giraron. Guerrero Sol tenía en su mano el objeto que, momentos antes, había tenido Guerrero Venus .

- Conozco el punto débil de ese monstruo, pero necesito que antes de poder realizar el golpe mortal, libere a mi compañero. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?.- preguntó Sailor Urano 

- Teneis que conseguir que lo suelte... y luego Sailor Marte le lanzará su fuego destructor, seguido del ataque de Sailor Neptuno .

- ¿¡Qué?!.- se extrañó Sailor Marte.- Ninguno de nuestros ataques ha funcionado antes, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

- ¿Cuántos grados alcanza tu fuego, Sailor ?.- preguntó Guerrero Neptuno 

- Pues... no lo sé... tal vez 2000 o 3000 grados.

- La arena cristaliza a esa temperatura.- explicó Guerrero Sol. Aunque se trate de una criatura sobrenatural, esta hecho de arena. Si conseguimos que cristalice, perdera toda su movilidad y gran parte de su poder, siendo así sencillo de vencer. ¡Pero para ello debe liberar a Guerrero Venus o él también morirá en el ataque!

Las Sailors miraron al prisionero. Estaba sujeto por la cadena de Sailor Venus, pero también por el terrible monstruo.

- ¿Cómo... podremos liberarlo?.- murmuró Sailor Moon.- Si nos acercamos, el monstruo lo matará, pero no podemos quedarnos quietos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- se preguntó Sailor Marte.

- ¡Venus!.- se oyó.

Todos los presentes se giraron y, entre las sombras, vieron una sombra felina.

- Luna...- murmuró Sailor Moon, asombrada, reconociendo la voz de su amiga y guía.

- ¡Venus, debéis unir vuestros poderes!.- gritó la gata.- ¡Debeis juntar vuestros cristales mágicos y formar un solo ente, capaz de rasgar el cielo con el puño y romper la tierra con el pie (¡anda, como los caballeros del Zodiaco!)!

Los guerreros se miraron extrañados. ¿Unir sus poderes? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

El monstruo decidió que ya era hora de acabar con todo eso y levantó a Guerrero Venus , haciendo que también Sailor Venus se elevara. Empezó a hacerlo girar como si se tratara de una onda y lo lanzó con toda su energía contra los acantilados.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!.- gritó Sailor Venus, saliendo detrás de él. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, le alcanzó y se puso a su lado para impedir que se golpeara.

- Sailor ... Venus .- murmuró Guerrero Venus 

Ella sonrió, sabiendo el triste fin que les esperaba.

- Somos el mismo guerrero, ¿no? Entonces, debemos afrontar los peligros juntos.

Una luz les envolvió de pronto, impidiendo toda visibilidad.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- gritó Guerrero Sol, tapándose los ojos para evitar que la luz dañara sus ojos.

- ¡No lo sé!.- respondió Sailor Moon, con un gesto similar.

El brillo se hacía cada vez más intenso. Llegó hasta el acantilado, pero en vez de estrellarse contra él, lo atravesó como si se tratara de un montón de algodón y subió hacia el cielo, donde se produjo una explosión.

La luz empezó a disminuir y se pudieron destapar los ojos. En el cielo, flotando, se encontraban Venus. Tenían los ojos cerrados y sus uniformes habían cambiado. El de Sailor Venus había adquirido unas formas muy similares a las de Eternal Sailor Moon. Las de Guerrero Venus se habían vuelto más voluminosas y brillantes, con unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un aro metálico en la cabeza. En la frente de ambos, relucía el signo de Venus.

- ¿Qué... qué es todo esto?.- logró decir Guerrero Sol.

El monstruo, lejos de parecer impresionado, lanzó un nuevo ataque contra los dos guerreros.

Estos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Tenían un brillo extraño, como si ahora sólo se trataran de marionetas, seres sin vida, inexpresivos. Ambos levantaron un brazo y con un simple gesto, como quien espanta a un insecto, desviaron el terrible ataque de la criatura, a la que alcanzó de lleno.

Alzaron las dos manos.

- ¡Escudo...!.- gritó él.

- ¡... de amor...!.- gritó ella.

- ¡... DESTRUYE!.- gritaron ambos.

Un terrible ataque salió de sus manos y se dirigió al monstruo a toda velocidad. Este consiguió esquivarlo a duras penas.

Pero los dos luchadores hicieron un movimiento y el terrible escudo de amor volvió a cargar contra su víctima, que en esta ocasión no tuvo posibilidad alguna de escape. Fue dividida en dos partes.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!.- gritó.

Los dos guerreros giraron la cabeza y miraron a Sailor Moon.

- Ahora.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Lu... Luna de plata... beso de cristal!.- logró decir Sailor Moon, algo temerosa.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGG! ¡DESAPAREZCO!.- aulló la criatura justo antes de desaparecer.

Los dos guerreros descendieron lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Allí, como si se tratara de una leve bruma, desaparecieron sus nuevos trajes y volvieron los originales. Cayeron al suelo en estado de semiinconsciencia.

- ¡Guerrero Venus!.- gritaron todos los guerreros.

Sailor Marte levantó a Sailor Venus y Guerrero Neptuno hizo lo propio con Guerrero Venus . Estos abrieron los ojos y se buscaron con la mirada hasta que se encontraron. Se sonrieron.

- Te... debo una.- balbuceó Guerrero Venus.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Somos uno.- logró decir.

Guerrero Sol cogió en brazos a Guerrero Venus y se dispuso a marcharse, seguido de Guerrero Neptuno.

- ¡Espera!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

Los guerreros se detuvieron.

- ¿Por qué mo os quedais con nosotras?.- preguntó desesperada.- Esto nos ha demostrado que debemos luchar unos junto a otros, ¡debemos estar juntos!

Guerrero Sol la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. Dejó con cuidado a Guerrero Venus en brazos de su compañero y se acercó a ella.

- No soy yo quien decide.- dijo, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con dulzura.- Si de mi dependiera, jamás me separaría de vos.

Sailor Júpiter enrojeció violentamente, mientras él volvía a marcharse.

Las demás guerreros también vieron cómo desaparecían entre las sombras. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Amy a Carola, preocupada.

- Sí.- respondió esta.- Sólo un poco cansada.

- ¡Eh, allí llegan los chicos!.- gritó Bunny, que no había dejado de mirar el patín desde que se había vuelto a transformar.

Así era. El patín, volcado, era empujado por Luis, Carlos y Alex. Encima, se encontraban Dani y Armando.

- ¡Armando!.- gritó Bunny, con preocupación.

- ¡Dani!.- gritó Carola, intentado incorporarse, sin mucho éxito.

Ayudados por sus amigos, los dos muchachos llegaron hasta las chicas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Tim, mirando la cabeza e Armando.- Lleva un buen golpe.

- Al volcar el patín, Armando y Dani se hicieron daño.- explicó Carlos, jadeando de cansancio.- Fue una suerte que pudiésemos sacarlos a tiempo del agua. ¿Se puede saber qué era esa cosa que salió?

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras. ¿Qué podían decirles?

- Pues... no lo sé.- balbuceó Ray.- Pero... ¡Sailor Moon y unos amigos se encargaron de él!

- Menos mal.- dijo Luis.- Eso explica esos resplandores y gritos.

- Sí... sí...- dijo Bunny. Entonces se percató de un detalle.- Oye, Luis, ¿tú no estás cansado?

- Ahora que lo dices... todos están jadeando, pero tú pareces estar bastante bien.- intervino Amy.

- Es que tengo mejor forma física.- explicó Luis. 

- ¡Dejaos de chorradas!.- gritó Alex.

Los demás le miraron alarmados.

- ¡Todos sabemos que la culpa de todo la tiene Vicki: por meterse de un salto en el agua!

Alex corrió más peligro de morir en ese momento que Armando en el patín.

Ir a capitulo 5


	5. Una visita al enfermo. El ejercito de Pr...

****

CAPÍTULO 5: Una visita al enfermo. El ejército de Protech.

- ¡Mízad!.- se oyó con un tono de furia apenas contenida. Mízad apareció de la nada, arrodillado.

- Mi señor, yo...

- ¡SILENCIO!.- gritó – Has vuelto a fallar, Mízad.

- Mi señor, deme otra oportunidad...- suplicó Mízad.

- Ya te la di. Y la desaprovechaste.

- ¿Se me permite hacer una sugerencia?

Mízad se giró y vio a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y musculoso. Su piel era morena y sus ojos y sus cabellos castaños.

- Arabrab...- dijo la voz, ya más calmada.- Dime, ¿cuál es tu idea?

Mízad le miraba con furia. Arabrab era el segundo en rango y siempre había deseado quitarle el puesto. Sea cual fuese su idea, era casi seguro que él no saldría vivo.

- Señor, ¿por qué no dejamos que sea el propio Mízad el que limpie su nombre?. Que sea él, y no un vulgar lacayo, el encargado de buscar un lugar donde situar nuestro puesto de operaciones. Él es más fuerte que cualquiera de los lacayos que le sirven, no tendrá dificultades en vencer a esos guerreros. Y así tendrá una oportunidad de limpiar su nombre.

Mízad apretó los puños. Esto cada vez le gustaba menos. Estaba claro que Arabrab planeaba algo.

- No soy partidario de dar una tercera oportunidad.

- Lo sé, mi señor, pero en este caso podría hacer una excepción.

La voz se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Está bien... pero si fallas, no dudes de cuál será tu destino.

La voz se extinguió y Mízad se levantó para mirar a Arabrab.

- ¿Qué te propones?.- le escupió.

- Eres un desagradecido, ¿acaso no acabo de impedir tu inmediato sacrificio al Gran Hombre?

- Tú jamás harías eso por nadie si no sacaras algún beneficio.

- Deberías ser menos desconfiado.

Arabrab se marchó mientras se reía a carcajadas. Mízad apretó los puños. Estaba claro que las cosas no podían complicarse más

* * *

- Luna, ¿qué pasó con Venus?.- imploró Bunny.- Fue tan extraño.

Luna miró a las sailors, que la observaban expectantes. Armando, en un rincón y con un vendaje en la cabeza, también esperaba una respuesta.

- Ellos unieron sus poderes.- dijo Luna.- Ya os dije que, al hacerllo, sus fuerzas se multiplicaban de manera increíble.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo hicimos?.- preguntó Carola, pensativa.- Apenas recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

- Para poder unir a los luchadores, es necesario que estos unan sus mentes.

- ¿No dijiste que tenían que unir sus cristales mágicos?.- preguntó Amy.

- Es una manera de hablar. Si os decía lo de la mente, os veríais incapaces de ello. Y ya habeis visto lo eficaz que es.

- ¿Y qué ocurriría si yo me uno a Guerrero Sol?.- preguntó Bunny.

- ¡Eso no debes hacerlo jamás!.- gritó Luna.- ¡Tus poderes y los de Guerrero Sol son muy superiores a los de los demás guerreros! Si os uniérais sin saber controlar ese poder, la energía que generaríais podría hacer explotar el planeta. La posibilidad de uniros vosotros dos queda totalmente descartada, ¿queda claro?.

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras, asustadas. Si Luna se había alterado tanto, es que debía de tratarse de algo realmente peligroso.

* * *

- Carola, seguro que ya está bien.- suspiró Ray.- No creo que sea necesario que vayamos a verle.

- Estuvo a punto de morir, Ray.- dijo Carola.- Y quiero asegurame de que se encuentra perfectamente. Y para ello he decidido que voy a ser su enfermera particular.

- Oh... cielos.- murmuró Bunny.- Habría sido mejor para él morir ahogado.

Dani vivía en una pequeña casita de una urbanización, algo alejada del centro. Las muchachas tocaron al timbre.

- Si está tan mal como dice Carola, tardará en abrir.- razonó Patricia.

Justo en ese instante, se oyó abrir el cerrojo.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Carlos!- dijeron las chicas.

- ¡Vaya! Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

Carola enrojeció violentamente.

- Pues... yo... verás... pensé que... ya sabes... tal vez...

- ¿Habeis venido a ver cómo está Dani?.- resumió Carlos, antes de que Carola se pasara tres horas sólo para decir que estaba deseando cuidar de Dani.- Pasad, pasad. Dentro están los demás.

- ¿También ha venido Alex?.- preguntó Patricia, de pronto.

Las demás la miraron sorprendidas.

Carlos se limitó a sonreir, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Entraron en la casa. Toda la decoración tenía motivos musicales y se veían paqrtituras por todas partes. En todas las habitaciones había un instrumento musical y los papeles, lápices y cuadernos cubrían el suelo y los muebles.

- Perdonar el desorden.- se disculpó Carlos.- Es que no hemos tenido tiempo de ordenar la casa.

- Claro, es muy desordenado.- dijo Carola, soñadora.- Todos los músicos los son. Aing, es taaaaaan romántico.

- Esto...- empezó Carlos.- En realidad es muy ordenado. Esto ha sido provocado por...

- ¡MALDITO GATO!.- se oyó gritar.- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡CUANDO TE COJA TE VAS A ENTERAR!

En ese momento entró un gato ceniza corriendo a toda velocidad, tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Detrás, con la cara llena de arañazos y la camisa hecha jirones, entró Alex.

El gato, lejos de hacer caso de las amenazas de Alex, metió las patas en un tampón de tinta y empezó a caminar por todos los muebles y papeles que veía.

- Tú...- dijo Alex, con peligrosa calma.- ... vas a morir.

El gato siguió corriendo, pasando por entre las piernas de las recién llegadas. Alex se dispuso a seguir su frenética persecución cuando vio a Patricia.

- ¡Oh!.- dijo, parándose en seco.- Esto... hola, ¿cómo estais? ¿Hace mucho que estais aquí?

- El suficiente para ver tu apasionada persecución.- respondió Ray.

- Vaya.- dijo Alex.- En ese caso, creo que he quedado muy mal.

- Bastante.- confirmó Amy.

- En fin, ya no tiene remedio, ¿queréis pasar?

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el gato?.- preguntó Bunny.

- Oh, nada. Ya lo mataré después.

Las condujo hasta donde hasta unos momentos antes debía de ser la sala de estar, pero que ahora se había convertido en un amasijo de papeles, virutas de madera y restos de ropa.

- Si no os importa, me voy a cambiar de camisa.- dijo Alex, con una reverencia.- Le tomaré una prestada a Dani.

Volvió al cabo de unos momentos, con una horrible camisa con notas musicales por todas partes. Carlos lo miró horrorizado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado una cosa tan horrible?

- Del armario de Dani.- respondió Alex, encogiéndose de hombros.- No he encontrado su ropa de vestir, de modo que me he tenido que poner la ropa de colección.

- Creó que estarías mejor sin camisa.- decidió Luis, que en ese momento entraba con una bandeja con bebida.- Por lo menos, más digno.

- Oye, ¿qué es lo que le has hecho al gato para que se ponga de esa manera?.- preguntó Bunny, curiosa.

- Pues...- Alex empezó a sudar.- ... pues...

- Lo iba a bañar.- intervino Carlos.

- ¿Ibais a bañar al gato?.- se extrañó Patricia.

- Sí.- afirmó Luis.- Es que es un gato muy sucio y como Carlos es muy meticuloso en lo que a limpieza se refiere...

- ¿El gato es tuyo?.- se interesó Carola.

- Sí... se podría decir que sí.

En ese momento entró Dani, con cara de enfermo terminal y con el gato subido cómodamente en su cabeza.

- ¿Alguien le quiere explicar a este animal que yo no soy su cama? A mi no me hace caso. 

En ese momento vio a Carola. Ella se puso en pie y le miró con amor. Él la miró de la misma manera. Todo el mundo pareció desaparecer y sólo quedaron ellos dos. Si fuera una imagen de televisión, se vería un precioso fondo de burbujas y corazones, con pétalos de flor de cerezo flotando a su alrededor, mientras suena una preciosa melodía romántica.

- Carola.- logró decir él.

- Dani.- respondió ella.

- ¿Os dais cuenta de que resultais patéticos?.- intervino Ray.

- Tú a callar.- la regañó Alex.- Así se ocupa ella un rato de él y nosotros descansamos.

- Creí que era vuestro amigo...- murmuró Bunny.

Cuando se marcharon, ya era más de las once de la noche. Habían pasado toda la tarde en casa de Dani, el cual agradeció la visita.

- ¿Cómo está Armando?.- había preguntado.

- Bien.- respondió Bunny.- Sólo tenía un golpe y se recupera con rapidez. No ha podido venir porque tenía un examen.

Las muchachas caminaraban por las solitarias calles. Carola no dejaba de hablar sola de lo maravilloso que era Dani y daba vueltas sobre si misma sin parar.

- Carola, reprímete un poco, ¿quieres?.- la regañó Ray, aunque sabía que no le iba a hacer ni caso.

Las calles sólo estaban iluminadas por unas pocas farolas que parecían que habían colocado sin interés, al azar. Alex se había ofrecido a acompañarlas, pero ellas habían declinado su oferta, pues sabían cuidar de ellas mismas.

Patricia miraba con recelo a su alrededor. Había algo que la extrañaba...

- Amy...- murmuró.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No notas nada extraño?

Amy niró a su alrededor.

- Ahora que lo dices...

- No hay nadie en la calle.- explicó Patricia.- No es tan tarde como para que no haya nadie y mucho menos por una calle principal como es esta, ¿a qué crees que se puede deber?

Las muchachas se detuvieron. El silencio empezaba a ser agobiante, como si alguien o algo impidiera el menor ruido. Se pusieron espalada con espalda.

- ¿Notas algo extraño, Ray?.- preguntó Bunny.

- Noto que algo nos está observando, analiza nuestros movimientos y... ¡cuidado!

Las muchachas saltaron en todas direcciones justo para evitar una terrible bola de energía las redujese a cenizas.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!.- gritó Ray.

Se oyeron unas risas. De las sombras surgió un hombre de unos treinta años de rasgos orientales. Sus ropas eran extrañas, como si se tratasen de un uniforme militar, pero nunca habían visto nada así.

- Buenas noches, sailors.- saludó.

Ellas se sobresaltaron. ¿Cómo podía saber él que ellas eran las sailors?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- gritó Patricia.

- No os hagais las tontas, Sailor Júpiter.- sonrió el hombre.- Durante la última batalla, tomé muestras de ADN y os he podido identificar a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Con conseguir atrapara sólo a una, os conseguiría a todos, pues irían en su auxílio. No esperaba poder capturar a cinco de una vez. Es mi día de suerte.

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras con preocupación.

- Será mejor que nos transformemos.- dijo Carola.- Así estamos en inferioridad de condiciones.

Asintieron y rápidamente se transformaron en las guerreros.

- Muy bonito.- aplaudió el hombre.- Es una pena que nunca más lo vayais a repetir.

- ¡Eso está por ver!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Mízad y soy uno de los comandantes del ejército de Protech.

- ¿Protech?.- repitió Sailor Mercurio, extrañada.

- Protech es un planeta que se encuentra más allá de vuestro sistema solar. De hecho, ni siquiera se encuentra en este universo. Hemos venido a conquistar este planeta.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Sailor Moon.- ¿Acaso el vuestro se está destruyendo? 

Mízad empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

- Lo hacemos por nuestro propio placer.- dijo, mientras volvía a lanzar una bola de energía con tra las guerreros.- No hay nada más gratificante que destruir un planeta con todos sus habitantes. La destrucción, la muerte... es una experiencia sin igual, no hay nada comparable a esa maravillosa sensación de poder que se siente. Destruimos planetas por nuestro propio placer y luego se los vendemos a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar el precio.

- ¡Eso es despreciable!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, lanzando un contraataque.

Mízad lo paró con una sola mano.

- Lo sé.

Esta vez el ataque fue mucho más potente y alcanzó a las guerreros, que cayeron al suelo.

- No... podemos dejar que lo hagan.- murmuró Sailor Moon.

- Me habéis puesto en una peligrosa situación.- explicó Mízad, caminando hacia ellas.- En nuestro ejército no están bien vistos los errores. De hecho, sólo tienes dos oportunidades, o eres sacrificado al Gran Hombre. Y vosotras os metisteis en medio. Resultais muy molestas. Por suerte, conmigo han hecho una excepción y si os mato, me perdonarán.

- ¿El... Gran Hombre?.- repitió Sailor Moon.

Mízad la cogió del cuello y la levantó, de tal modo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

- Sí.- dijo, en voz baja.- ¿Tal vez te gustaría conocerle?

Levantó la mano para matar a Sailor Moon y se dirigió a su cuello rápidamente. Una rosa le detuvo, clavándose en su mano y obligando a Mízad a soltar a Sailor Moon.

A lo lejos, sobre una de las farolas, se encontraba El Señor del Antifaz, acompañado de las demás guerreros.

- Destruir planetas por el mero placer de hacerlo es despreciable.- dijo, bajando de un salto.- Y no pienso permitirlo.

Mízad sonrió con maldad.

- No me digas.- replicó.- Debo daros las gracias: ya estais el grupo casi al completo. Así perderé menos el tiempo.

- No te angusties: ya hemos llegado.

Levantaron la mirada. De un salto, sin saber desde dónde caían, llegaron los guerreros: Sol, Venus, Neptuno y Urano.

- Que empiece la fiesta.- dijo Guerrero Sol, con una gran sonrisa, al aterrizar con elegancia sobre el suelo. Se puso en pie y se apartó la capa con un movimiento de brazo.

Mízad sonrió. Por fin iba a llegar el momento de la venganza.

* * *

A lo lejos, Luna y Artemís observaban la escena con temor. Otra figura se unió a ellos.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa?.- preguntó Cometa.

- No muy bien.- suspiró Luna.- Es un enemigo muy poderoso y los Guerreros Venus todavía no están totalmente recuperados de su unión. Tal vez no estuvieran preparados para ese nivel...

- Es un panorama poco alentador.- reconoció Cometa.- Pero debemos confiar en ellos. Por cierto, gracias por echarles una manita el otro día.

- No lo hice por ti, sino por ellos.- resopló Luna.

- Sí, claro, eso dicen todas.

- Dejad de discutir ahora.- les regañó Artemís.- Se está librando una importante batalla.

* * *

Un nuevo ataque de Mizad les hizo caer a todos al suelo, a pesar del escudo de protección de Guerrero Venus.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Sailor Venus, preocupada.

Guerrero Venus jadeaba.

- Me temo que todavía no estoy recuperado...

- ¡Vais a morir!.- gritó Mizad, haciéndoles saltar en todas direcciones.

- ¡Es muy poderoso!.- gritó Sailor Plutón.- Sailor Saturno, intenta atacarle. Por muy poderoso que sea, no podrá quedar inmune a tu... ¡cuidado!

Mízad saltó sobre ellas sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. El impacto contra el suelo hizo levantar una espesa cortina de humo.

- ¿Qué estábais planeando, jovencitas?.- se oyó que decía.

- ¡Sailor Saturno!.- gritó Sailor Plutón.- ¡Ahora, vamos!

Esta asintió y comenzó a preparar su ataque.

- ¡Golpe de ...!.- gritó

- ¡Espera! ¡Detente!.- gritó Sailor Mercurio.

La nube de humo empezó a disolverse. Detrás de ella se pudo ver a Mízad... con Sailor Júpiter.

- ¿Acaso me tomais por idiota?.- les preguntó con burla.- ¡Sé muy bien cuales son vuestros poderes! Pero también sé que jamás le haríais daño a una de las vuestras.

- ¡Sailor Júpiter!.- gritaron las guerreros.

Mízad empezó a reirse, mientras apretaba la presa con la que retenía a la guerrero. Esta apretó los dientes, para no gritar de dolor.

- Suéltala.

Guerrero Sol se había puesto en pie y le miraba amenazante.

- Vaya, vaya...- dijo Mízad.- De modo que al caballero le molesta que tenga a la dama conmigo.

- Sí.- se limitó a contestar el guerrero, sin moverse.- Y te he dicho que la sueltes.

Mízad, muy lejos de soltar a Sailor Júpiter, apretó más la presa y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla. Los nervios de Guerrero Sol se crisparon, pero no se movió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para obligarme?.- siguió Mízad, mientras acariciaba el cuello de la guerrero.- ¿Atacarme? En ese caso te aconsejo que afines mucho la puntería, no vaya a ser que también le des a ella...

- No te preocupes por mi...- murmuró Sailor Júpiter.- Atácale sin pensar en mi.

Pero Guerrero Sol siguió igual, sin mover un solo músculo, pero en pie, amenazante.

- Si le haces un solo arañazo, te juro que te mataré.- dijo, con mirada dura y fría.

- Oh, qué miedo tengo.- se mofó Mízad.

- Haces bien en tenerlo, maldito cobarde.

Esta vez fueron los nervios de Mízad los que se crisparon.

- ¿Cobarde yo?.- dijo, furioso.- ¡Ahora verás lo que este cobarde va a hacer contigo!

Sin soltar a Sailor Júpiter, lanzó un nuevo ataque contra los guerreros, lleno de rabia. Empezó a atacarles sin pausa, ininterrumpidamente, dominado por la furia.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

- ¡No podemos hacer nada!

Mízad estaba poseido por un deseo de venganza que le corroía por dentro. Alzó la mano que tenía libre.

- Y ahora vais a poder ver mi más poderoso ataque que...

Un haz de luz atravesó a Mízad, obligándolo a soltar a Sailor Júpiter. Al atacar de una manera tan descontrolada, había levantado una gran humareda y no había podido ver cómo Guerrero Sol se colocaba detrás de él.

- ¿Quién es ahora el que manda?.- le sonrió Guerrero Sol, sacando el haz de su cuerpo.- Vaya, parece que acabas de conocer a mi Espada de Luz, ¿te gusta?

Sailor Júpiter se alejó rápidamente de Mízad.

Este se volvió hacia el guerrero, sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que con esto ya me has vencido?.- se burló y de nuevo alzó su mano.

Guerrero Sol retrocedió con prudencia.

- Hazte a la idea, pobre idiota.- siguió diciendo Mízad.- Vosotros no podéis hacer nada contra mi, ¡nada! Mi ataque os destruirá a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Tomaremos el control de vuestro planeta y os iremos matando poco a poco.

Alzó la mano y esta empezó a brillar, al cargarse de energía.

- ¡Y yo estaré allí para verlo al mando del ejército que os aniquila... ahhhggg!

Una enorme bola de energía alcanzó a Mízad de lleno. Sus ropas y sus cabellos comenzaron a arder y este gritó de dolor.

Los guerreros alzaron la vista. Arriba pudieron ver a un hombre moreno, de unos veinticinco años, que le miraba con burla y desprecio. Mízad también se volvió para mirarle.

- ¡Arabrab!.- dijo.- ¡Eres... un maldito traidor!

Arabrab se limitó a sonreir.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Mízad: yo jamás te ayudaría... sin sacar algo a cambio. Mientras tú perdías el tiempo con los guerreros, yo ya he conseguido un lugar donde instalar nuestra base de operaciones, lo cual sin duda agradará a nuestro señor. Sin embargo, sé muy bien que tal y como están las cosas ahora, hubieras podido vencer a los guerreros. Y eso no me interesaba: hubieras recobrado tu honor y tu puesto. De modo que, una vez concluida mi misión, he venido para acabar personalmente contigo.

Mízad le miró horrorizado, mientras agonizaba.

- Nuestro... nuestro señor... lo sabrá.- logró decir.

- Te equivocas, querido amigo.- siguió Arabrab.- Para él, tú has muerto en manos de los guerreros, lo cual, además de eliminarte, empaña terriblemente tu nombre, ¿no te parece un plan brillante?

Mízad intentó lanzar un juramento, pero sus fuerza se lo impidieron y exhaló el último suspiro maldiciendo a aquel que le había traicionado.

Arabrab sonrió con satisfacción y luego miró a los guerreros.

- Hoy estais de suerte.- les dijo.- Yo no he estado aquí, de modo que no puedo pelear con vosotros. Iros, ya os mataré otro día. O mejor, ya mandaré a alguien para que os mate: odio perder el tiempo con los que no estan a mi nivel.

- ¿Piensas mandarlos a nuestras casas?.- le gritó Sailor Urano 

Arabrab le miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si no sé quiénes sois?

- Eso demuestra que eres un idiota.- se burló Guerrero Urano .- Mízad había conseguido averiguar nuestras verdaderas personalidades y de ese modo éramos más vulnerables.

Arabrab se quedó pensativo.

- Vaya... menudo fallo.- pensó en voz alta.- Y el especialista en genética era él... bueno, da igual, os mataré sin saber quienes sois.- se empezó a reir a carcajadas.- Total, para lo que os servirá. 

- No pienso permitírtelo.- alegó Guerrero Sol.

Arabrab ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Comenzó a reírse y se esfumó. Sus risas aún pudieron oírse durante un largo tiempo.

- Me parece que esta vez no lo vamos a tener fácil.- dijo Sailor Mercurio, rompiendo el silencio.

Los guerreros emprendieron la retirada.

- ¡Espera!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

Se detuvieron. Guerrero Sol se acercó a ella.

- ¿Sí?.- le preguntó.

- Yo... quería darte las gracias.- respondió ella, mientras se ruborizaba.

Él sonrió y tomó su barbilla con delicadeza, para alzarla hacia su propio rostro.

- De nada...- contestó, acercándose.

Algo le empujó lejos de ella.

En el suelo, con el pelo erizado y en pose defensiva, se encontraba Luna.

- Aléjate de ella.- dijo la gata.

Artemís llegó corriendo.

Guerrero Sol la miró sorprendido. En ese momento, se vio a otro gato, uno ceniza, que se acercaba con tranquilidad.

- Guerrero Sol.- dijo el gato recién llegado.- Haz lo que te dice. Tenemos que irnos.

Los dos luchadores se miraron durante un instante y luego él se marchó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sailor Júpiter le vio marcharse, mientras notaba cómo le latía el corazón apresuradamente.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Luna.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Sólo... salvarme la vida.- murmuró Sailor Júpiter, con un hilo de voz.

- Es bueno.- dijo Sailor Neptuno .- Pero hay algo en él que no me gusta.

Ir a capitulo 6


	6. Un baile en la mansion. La vida de Alex

****

CAPÍTULO 6: Un baile en la mansión. La historia de Alex.

- No entiendo por qué Luna recela tanto de Guerrero Sol y sus compañeros.- gruñó Ray.- Puede que sean un poco descarados e impertinentes, pero está claro que son buenas personas.

- Pues a mi Guerrero Sol no me gusta.- replicó Vicki.- No me preguntes el por qué, pero es así.

Bunny fue a agregar algo pero antes tuvo que tragar el inmenso bocado de tarta que tenía en la boca. 

- Humf, humf

- ¿Se pude saber que demonios quieres Bunny?- pregunto Ray de mal humor.

Bunny gesticulo exageradamente mientras iba pasando a un color rosado.

- ¡Con la boca llena no te entiendo!- grito la sacerdotisa del templo de Hirawa.

La cara de la futura reina empezo a ponerse morada.

- Creo que se esta ahogando- dijo Amy mirandola antentamente.

- Ah... ¿Qué?- gritaron todas yendo a socorrer a la pobre Bunny. Despues de una serie de golpes y sacudidas el trozo de tarta salio despedido cayendo en la cabeza de Artemis que entraba en ese momento. En cuanto Bunny recupero el aliento se lanzo sobre Ray gritando terribles insultos por ser tan insensible. Mientras Artemis se lamentaba amargamente porque todo su blanco pelaje estaba lleno de pegotes de nata. Vicki se levanto al igual que las otras guerreros de los planetas exteriores. Parecia que la reunion habia terminado.

* * *

- Bueno, por hoy hemos acabado.- dijo Luis dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

Patricia se alejo del microfono y Armando empezo a desmontarlo para guardarlo en su funda bajo la atenta mirada de Dani para quien el microfono era uno de sus mas valiosos tesoros.

Carlos se estiró perezosamente y Alex se acercó a Patricia, a la que felicitó por su actuación de ese día.

- Gracias.- respondió la aludida, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta?- le preguntó Alex, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- La que da Luis en su casa- respondio el joven.

- ¿De que fiesta ¡Humf!- la mano de Alex cerró la boca de Luis antes de que este pudiese terminar la frase.

Los demas miembros del grupo miraban la escena divertidos e intrigados. ¿Qué estaria tramando ahora Alex?

- No sabía que Luis hubiese organizado una fiesta.- dijo Patricia.

- No, ni él tampoco.- murmuró Dani. Alex le lanzó una mirada asesina que por suerte Patricia no vio.

- Asi es Luis: le gusta improvisar.- explicó Alex.- Entonces, ¿te vendrás?

- Pero... ¿cuándo es?

Alex meditó durante unos segundos.

- ¿El... martes a las ocho?

- No tengo nada, de modo que de acuerdo. Pero ¿puedo invitar a mis amigas?

La cara de Alex cambió. Tener que aguantar a Vicki... su rostro palideció y Luis optó por intervenir (después de que Alex, de la impresión, le destapara la boca)

- Sí, claro: cuantos más seamos mejor.- dijo, sonriente.

* * *

Vicki gruñó por millonésima vez en esa tarde. Le encantaba la idea de la fiesta. Lo que no le atraía tanto era tener que aguantar a Alex toda la noche.

- Creo que estás exagerando.- dijo Raquel, mientras se arreglaba el pelo.- Es un chico muy agradable. Tú déjalo con Patricia y se olvidará de ti.

Vicki levantó la mirada rápidamente y Raquel recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de Tim, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Cómo que le deje con Patricia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Raquel miró a Tim extrañada y esta la fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole entender que ni se le ocurriera contarle su opinión de Alex y Patricia a Vicki.

- Pues... como se llevan tan bien... que sea ella la que... trate con él.- balbuceó Raquel.

Vicki volvió a sus gruñidos y Tim respiró más tranquila. En ese momento entró Hotaru. Las miró intrigadas.

- ¿Vais a alguna fiesta?

- Sí.- respondió Raquel.- A una en casa de Luis.

De nuevo codazo y mirada asesina, esta vez por partida doble. Pero de nuevo era tarde. Los ojos de Hotaru brillaban de la emoción.

- ¿Os referís a Luis Tsumeragui, el hermano del extremadamente bello y encantador Carlos Tsumeragui, el hombre de mi vida?

- Sí, pero tú no vienes.- la cortó Tim.

- ¿¡Por qué?! ¿Qué razón hay para impedirme ir al encuentro con mi amado?

- Primero, estás castigada; Segundo, la fiesta durará hasta tarde y tercero, a mi no me da la gana.

Hotaru iba a decir algo, pero sabía que contra Tim no tenía mucho que hacer, de modo que se giró, implorante, hacia Vicki y Raquel.

- Por favor...- imploró.

- Hotaru, si Tim ha dicho que no vas, nosotras no podemos llevarle la contraria.- dijo Vicki, mientras comenzaba a maquillarse.- Además, las dos primeras razones son válidas.

Raquel se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirarla con pena. No le gustaba tener que negarle nada a Hotaru, pero era consciente de que Tim y Vicki tenían razón.

Los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, comenzando a llorar, esperanzada de que las lágrimas ablandaran el corazón de las tres mujeres.

- Ahórratelo, Hotaru.- dijo Tim, mientras se ajustaba el cuello de la camisa.- O, mejor, ahórranoslo a nosotras. No puedes usar el teléfono para nada, excluyendo emergencias (que le hayas pegado a un ladrón, que la casa esté en llamas o cosas así) y no puedes salir. Te dejaremos sola, pero si te pones a llorar le diremos a la señora Gumsterfoller que pase a vigilarte.

El torrente de lágrimas se cortó de la misma manera que se cierra un grifo, pero Hotaru miró a Tim con ira.

- ¡ESTÁS DESTROZADO MI VIDA!.- gritó, dando media vuelta y yéndose corriendo a su habitación.

Las tres guerreros siguieron su laboriosa tarea de arreglarse.

- ¿Cuántas van esta semana?.- preguntó Tim, con curiosidad.

- Doce, creo.

- Ah, bueno, todavía no he conseguido destrozarle la vida como hice en Navidad. Mi record personal: treinta veces en una sola semana.

* * *

Bunny esperaba impaciente la llegada de Armando. Por suerte su padre estaba de viaje de trabajo y no podía montarle el número. Se arregló un poco la falda. Ella iba a ir con Armando, Amy, Ray y Carola, mientras que Patricia, Vicki, Tim y Raquel irían en otro coche.

Unas luces al final de la calle la avisaron de la llegada de Armando y sus amigas. Se dio los últimos retoques en el pelo (quería estar radiante para Armando, como de costumbre)

El coche se detuvo enfrente de ella y Armando la sonrió.

- Buenas noches, princesa.- saludó él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.- Esta noche estais realmente radiante.

Bunny se sonrojó mientras se apresuraba a subirse al coche.

- Gracias, majestad.- respondió, agarrándose a su brazo.- Usted también está magnífico.

- ¿¡Quereis hacer el favor de dejar de decir tonterías y poneros en marcha?!.- gritó Ray, desde el asiento trasero.-¡Llegamos tarde!

- ¿Seguro que es aquí?.- preguntó Patricia inquieta.- No oigo música.

- Eso se deberá a que Dani estará discutiendo sobre qué música poner.- explicó Vicki.- De todos modos, creo que la casa está insonorizada.

Patricia la miró incrédula y volvió a mirar la casa de Luis. Esta era una ENORME mansión rodeada de una verja y un muro que impedían el paso. Al lado de la verja de entrada se podían ver unas cámaras de seguridad.

- Caray...- dijo Patricia.- Sí que es rico...

- Sí, los hay con suerte.- suspiró Raquel, mientras apretaba el timbre.- Y no has visto el yate...

- _¿Quién es?_.- sonó el timbre.

- Nosotras: Tim, Patricia, Vicki y Raquel.

- _No están permitidos animales pesados en esta urbanización, de modo que ir a devolver a Vicki al zoo y después podeis volver._

- ¡DIME ESO A LA CARA, MALDITO ESPÉCIMEN MONONEURONAL SALIDO DE LOS RESIDUOS DE UN LABORATORIO NUCLEAR!

- _... vale, vale. Pero al menos ponerle bozal, ¿vale?_

Antes de que Vicki pudiese decir algo en su defensa, la puerta se abrió.

- Y tú decías que llegábamos tarde...- le dijo Bunny a Ray.- Mira, allí llega Patricia.

Se disponían a ir a saludarla cuando se les adelantó Alex, que hizo una graciosa reverencia ante Patricia.

- Buenas noches, bella dama.- dijo, mientras besaba delicadamente su mano. Patricia se sonrojó.- ¿Podríais concederme este baile?

Salieron a bailar y parecía que se encontraban solos en la habitación, mirándose embelesados el uno al otro (nota de las autoras: pero un embelesamiento con clase, no baboso como el de Dani y Carola, que en ese momento también estaban bailando, pero para poder pasar a su lado era necesario un flotador)

Tim y Amy sonrieron al ver cómo Vicki miraba horrorizada la escena. Iban a decirle algo cuando en ese momento vieron acercarse a Carlos en compañía de otro chico, al que ellas no conocían.

- Buenas noches, chicas.- saludó Carlos.- Estais preciosas esta noche.

- Gracias.- dijo Tim.- ¿Quiés es tu amigo?

- Os presento Iván Kojiro, un amigo mio. Lo conocí en el garaje, cuando fui a llevar la moto para la última revisión.

Iván era muy alto, aunque no tanto como Carlos. Tenía el pelo de un color muy parecido al de Amy y unos penetrantes y atrayentes ojos violetas, uno de los cuales llevaba tapado por un mechón rebelde que siempre se salía de su sitio. En la oreja se podía ver un pequeño pendiente. Tenía un aspecto, imponente, fuerte. Casi parecía más un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad que un invitado.

- Yo soy Tim Teiou.- dijo esta, estrechándole la mano.- Y ellas son Vicki Kaiou y Amy Mizuno.

Los ojos se Ivan se detuvieron unos instantes en Amy, que se extrañó.

- ¿Nos conocemos?.- le preguntó él. Tenía una voz grave y bien timbrada.

- Pues... no creo.- dijo Amy.- ¿Estudias Medicina?

- No, estoy terminando Filología Inglesa.

Las chicas le miraron incrédulas. 

- ¿Estudias... Filología Inglesa?.- dijo Vicki.- ¿Cuántos años tienes, si puedo saberlo?

- Veintiseis.- dijo, con una gran tranquilidad.- Antes de empezar Filología, hice la diplomatura de Bibliotecario.

- Ah...- logró decir Amy.- Pues... no los aparentas.

- Gracias.- se limitó a decir. Se volvió hacia Carlos.- Ahora vuelvo.

Le vieron alejarse.

- Desde luego, no pega como bibliotecario.- reconoció Vicki.

- Tampoco como Filólogo.- señaló Tim.

- Bueno, uno no tiene por qué aparentar nada para estudiar una carrera.- intentó disculparle Carlos.

- Sí, en ese caso él sólo podría ejercer de macarra o segurata en una discoteca.- replicó Vicki.- ¿Tú qué opinas, Amy? ¿Amy?

Esta se había quedado mirando a Ivan.

- Es extraño.- dijo, más para si misma que para sus amigos.- Sé que nunca le había visto antes, pero tengo la impresión de conocerle, muy bien.

- Será de algún sueño premonitorio.- dijo Luis, que había oido la última frase de Amy.- Veo que ya habeis conocido al hombre de hielo.

- Luis...- le regañó Carlos.

- ¿El hombre de hielo?.- dijo Raquel, antes de dar un trago de su copa, mientras volvía de un baile rápido con Armando.- ¿Ese guapetón que se acaba de marchar?

- El mote se lo puso Alex...

- Cómo no...- gruñó Vicki.

-... porque nada parece afectarle. Jamás cambia de cara, nada le altera. Si algo le gusta, lo dice o asiente, nunca sonrie. Y si algo le disgusta, igual: lo dice o se marcha sin más, nunca pone mala cara. Es Iván-cara-de-palo. Pero es un buen tío.

- Genial, Luis.- dijo Carlos, con sarcasmo.- Lo acabas de poner de punta en blanco y acabas la frase con "es un buen tío".

- No mostrar las emociones no tiene por qué ser malo.- le defendió Amy.- De hecho, en algunas ocasiones puede ser útil.

- Sí, jugando al póker.- añadió Raquel.

Siguieron discutiendo un largo rato, antes de que Iván volviese. Mientras, la música paró. Patricia y Alex dejaron de bailar y sonrieron. Patricia se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de Alex.

- Hace calor aquí dentro.- dijo ella, a modo de excusa.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a tomar un poco el aire?.- le preguntó él. 

- Bien.- asintió ella.

Salieron al jardín. Este, al igual que el resto de la casa, era de unas proporciones descomunales y estaba lleno de plantas exóticas y delicadas flores. Patricia se sorprendió al comprobar que en realidad era un jardín de dos pisos, de modo que, por decirlo de algún modo, ellos estaban en una terraza tropical. Se apoyó en la varandilla y miró hacia abajo. Esa parte todavía era más bella que esa, si es que eso era posible.

- Luis se gasta una buena parte de su fortuna en jardineros.- dijo Alex, al notar el interés de Patricia en las plantas.- Adora todas las cosas vivas, pero no puede tener perro o gato porque pasa poco tiempo en casa, de modo que lo arregla montando su propia jungla tropical.

- Parece que lo conoces muy bien.- dijo Patricia.- ¿Desde cuando sois amigos?

Alex también se apoyó a la varandilla y miró al cielo. Patricia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo tremendamente atractivo que se encontraba esa noche. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Bunny cada vez que miraba a Armando...

- Es una historia muy larga.- dijo él por fin.- No puedo empezar a contarla a medias.

- Perdón.- dijo ella, algo violenta.- No... pretendía ser indiscreta.

- No importa.- dijo él con una gran sonrisa. 

Con lo encantador que era con ella, ¿cómo podía ser tan perverso con Vicki? Claro, que ella tampoco se comportaba normalmente cuando estaba con él. ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ellos? Patricia notó cómo una sensación de malestar la inundaba ante esta idea, de modo que optó por desecharla.

- Yo estuve en un orfanato desde que tuve uso de razón.- explicó Alex.- No recuerdo nada de mi padre, ni de mi madre, ni tan siquiera sé si tengo o no hermanos. Los del orfanato me dijeron que mi madre era una madre soltera que había muerto durante el parto, pero descubrí que se lo decían a todos los niños (menos a Armando o niños ya mayores, que sabían exactamente de dónde habían venido). El caso es que siempre estuve allí. Era muy revoltoso y siempre estaba provocando peleas y jaleos, hasta que llegó Armando. Yo no tenía amigos, porque me daba pánico que les adoptaran y se alejaran de mi, pero él era distinto. Éramos idénticos. Yo me hice su amigo porque me gustaba pensar que tal vez fuésemos familia. Aunque seguí siendo travieso, el grado de mis trastadas (ahora de nuestras trastadas) bajó considerablemente.

"Pero mis peores temores se confirmaron y le adoptaron. Prometimos escribirnos a diario, pero al poco tiempo me adoptaron a mi también y él se mudó, de modo que perdimos totalmente el contacto"

"El matrimonio que me adoptó no fue una maravilla. Estaban todo el día exigiéndome todo tipo de cosas, poniéndome un nivel demasiado alto para mi edad: estudia hasta tal parte o te quedas sin cenar; limpia tu cuarto y hasta que no termines los deberes no puedes salir a jugar. Yo era un niño muy inquieto, de modo que me escapaba. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo que me devolviesen al orfanato: sólo sirvieron para que yo perdiese el contacto con Armando"

"Después de eso estuve otros cuatro años en el orfanato. Yo ya tenía dieciseis años y las probabilidades de que adoptaran eran tan remotas que, sinceramente, sólo esperaba con resiganción el día en que fuese mayor de edad"

"Pero me equivoqué. Un día, llegaron al orfanato una pareja, acompañados de un hombre más joven, de unos treinta y pocos años. El matrimonio era ya mayor, de unos cincuenta y cinco o sesenta años. Se les veía muy ilusionados."

"A los chicos mayores nos hacían cuidar de los pequeños durantes las visitas y hacer de "guías turísticos". Solían mandarme a mi, porque gastaba muchas bromas y siempre conseguía que los niños enseñaran lo mejor de cada uno, de manera que casi todas las parejas a las que yo acompañaba acababan adoptando a un niño o una niña"

"Sin embargo, ese día ocurrió algo fuera de los normal. Yo acompañaba a las tres personas, cuando oimos un griterío. Yo, olvidándome por completo de ellos, salí a ver qué ocurría. Uno de los niños había estado jugando con cerillas y acababa de prender una de las cortinas en la habitación donde estaban los bebés. Supongo que te parecerá una fantasmada (a mi también me lo parecería si alguien me lo contase), pero en ese instante pensé en todos esos pequeños niños que eran iguales que yo, sin familia, abandonados... pero tal vez ellos pudiesen lograr lo que yo no había conseguido: una familia que les quisiera."

"Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dentro de la habitación. Había cinco bebés, todos llorando como locos: yo sólo no podría con todos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cogí a los dos que estaban más cerca de las llamas y me dispuse a salir: antes de llegar a la puerta vi al hombre joven, con otros dos bebés en brazos y al anciano con el quinto. Salimos a toda prisa de la habitación y yo, después de dejar a los niños, volví a entrar para sofocar el fuego, porque no podía dejar que el fuego siguera quemando todo"

"Acabé en el hospital, lleno de quemaduras (después de todo, yo no era bombero). Me dijeron que la habitación había quedado inservible, pero que podía haber sido mucho peor. ¡Incluso intentaron ponerme la medalla al valor de la ciudad!. Pero los niños estaban bien y yo me conformaba con eso"

" Un día vinieron a visitarme el hombre joven y el matrimonio mayor. El matrimonio queria adoptar a un chico, pero ellos necesitaban que fuese mayor y fuerte, para ayudarles en la casa. Me pidieron que fuese yo. Yo, al principio, me negé, les dije que había otros chicos que podían hacer lo mismo o más que yo. Pero al ver las caras de desilusión... no me pude negar. Ells se pusieron muy contentos y me dijeron que trabajaban para el hombre joven, el señor Tsumeragui."

- ¿El padre de Luis?.- se extrañó Patricia.

- Sí, ese hombre era el padre de Luis.- confirmó Alex.- Cuando salí del hospital, fui directamente a mi nuevo hogar, pues ellos ya se habían encargado de recoger mis pocas pertenencias. Allí vi que mis nuevos padres adoptivos (aunque ellos insistieron en que les llamara abuelos, cosa que a mi me hizo muchísima ilusión) eran el ama de llaves y el jardinero. Vivían en una pequeña casa situada en la parte trasera de la mansión.

"Yo estaba sorprendido por el tamaño de la mansión, no esperaba que fuese tan grande. El señor Tsumeragui vino a verme el primer día y me dijo que de ahora en adelante le llamara por su nombre, Luis, y que me trataría como a su hijo (salvo, evidentemente, que yo tenía algunas tareas y su hijo otras diferentes)"

Patricia le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Luis también tenía tareas?

- Claro. Su padre no quería que se convistiese en uno de esos niños ricos que luego no saben ni atarse los zapatos, de modo que él también tenía sus labores.

"Conocí a Luis esa misma tarde, cuando volvió del instituto e hicimos muy buenas migas desde el principio. Teníamos unos gustos muy similares, aunque yo era más alocado. Me enseñó a comportarme, a diferenciar los cubiertos y a montar a caballo y yo a él le enseñé a construir tu propio petardo, a poner un cubo de agua sobre las puertas y a salir de una habitación batiendo el record de velocidad"

"Asistimos al mismo instituto, aunque a mi me costó un poco hacerme un hueco, pues los compañeros me rechazaban al principio, pero al final lo conseguí. Hace tres años mi abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón y mi abuela un poco después. Yo decidí que ya era hora de ser un poco más independiente, de modo que me busqué mi propio apartamento. Al principio busqué compartirlo con otros estudiantes, pues era mi primer año de carrera. Así conocí a Dani y a Carlos. Te puedes imaginar las que acabamos montando. De hecho, el casero, un hombre tremendamente desagradable, nos acabó echando y nos tuvimos que ir cada uno por nuestra cuenta"

"El tener que vivir solo, la pérdida de mis abuelos, una cantidad muy limitada de dinero, mucho tiempo muerto y algunas cosas más me deprimieron enormemente. Apenas salía de casa, ni comía, ni nada de nada. Luis, Dani y Carlos venían a verme prácticamente a diario, pero no lograban animarme. Entonces Luis se acordó de las veces que yo le había hablado de Armando y me propuso buscarlo. Dani tuvo la idea de formar el grupo y Carlos me consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de motos, donde también trabajaba él"

"Tardamos un año y medio en encontrar a Armando. En el orfanato no nos querían facilitar información, de modo que la búsqueda se complicó bastante. ¿Te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que vivía en la misma ciudad?"

"Luis me acompañó a buscarlo. Lo vi con su novia, Bunny, y no quise interrumpir, de modo que nos fuimos a la puerta de su casa, a esperar. Fue un momento maravilloso, creo que nunca podré olvidarlo. ¿Sabías que él también había intentado localizarme? Pero no lo había conseguido"

"Yo quise hacer unas pruebas de ADN, para salir de dudas, aunque sabía que no éramos hermanos. Se unió al grupo, le presenté a mis amigos... y aquí estamos, todos juntos"

Patricia permaneció callada durante unos segundos. Era una historia típica de película y le emocionaba que alguien la hubiese vivido realmente. Alex había tenido una vida muy dura.

- ¿Nunca intentaste encontrar a tus padres?.- le preguntó por fin.

- Al principio.- reconoció el joven.- Y lo más seguro es que acabase por encontrarlos, pero no estoy seguro de querer conocerles. Una vez me adoptaron mis abuelos, tuve una vida muy feliz. No sé por qué acabé en un orfanato, pero creo que es mejor no saberlo. Tal vez tuviesen muy buenos motivos para dejarme allí, pero ¿y si no fue así? Creo que es mejor no saberlo y soñar que fui secuestrado, me abandonaron por mi bien o alguna cosa así.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo: ¿dónde encaja Vicki en todo esto? Ella dice que te conoce del parvulario.

Alex no pudo evitar empezar a reirse.

- Sí, es verdad.- dijo, cuando consiguió parar.- El orfanato era muy pequeño, de modo que a los niños nos llevaban a una escuela cercana, con niños que vivían con sus familias. Allí conocí a Vicki. El primer día yo acabé con cuatro calvas en la cabeza y ella con el brazo llenos de mordiscos.

- Parece que nunca os habeis podido soportar.

- Sí, y el caso es que no entiendo el motivo.- se encogió de hombros.- Es una especie de relación respeto- odio. No podemos soportarnos, pero nunca llegamos a hacer o decir algo que realmente pueda herir sus sentimientos. Y si necesitamos ayuda, el otro, en secreto, intentara ayudarlo. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin poderme meter con Vicki?.

"Estuve yendo al mismo colegio que ella durante muchos años, hasta que, no se supo el motivo, se cambió de centro y se fue a la Escuela Infinito. Esos años fueron muy aburridos sin ella"

"Un día Carlos me dijo que me quería presentar a una amiga del motocross. Fue una sorpresa ver a Tim ... y a Vicki con ella. Desde entonces, para bien o para mal, nos vemos casi todas las semanas"

Patricia sonrió.

- Parece que has tenido una vida dura, pero feliz.

- No tanto como cuando te conocí.

Patricia se sonrojó violentamente, mientras él sonreía con dulzura. Se acercó un poco a ella y se agachó un poco...

- ¡Patricia!.- se oyó de pronto.

Alex se puso de nuevo derecho y vieron llegar a Vicki con sonrisa de rabia contenida, con Luis corriendo con resignación detrás de ella. Vicki agarró a Patricia de una brazo y la arrastró hacia dentro.

- Querida, te estas perdiendo lo mejor de la fiesta.- le dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Alex.

- Vicki, encanto.- dijo este lo suficientemente claro para que todos pudieses oirlo.- No todo el mundo tiene la misma afición que tu por los canapés.

Vicki soltó un bufido y entró, seguida de Patricia. Alex se rió un poco, mientras Luis le regañaba.

Ir a capitulo 7


	7. La primera actuacion. ¡Guerrero Mercurio...

Capitulo 7: La primera actuacion. Guerrero Mercurio

- Arabrab, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Mízad?.- inquirió la voz desde la oscuridad.

Arabrab entró en la sala y se arrodilló.

- Me temo, mi señor, que fue vencido por los guerreros durante la batalla.

- ¿Consiguió acabar con alguno de ellos?

- No, mi señor.

- Mízad era más débil de lo que esperaba... tú ocuparás su lugar, Arabrab.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- ¿Conseguiste una base de operaciones?

- Sí, mi señor. Y ya está en marcha un plan para ir obteniendo energía para nuestro ejército.

- Perfecto, estas haciendo un buen trabajo. 

- Gracias, mi señor.

* * *

Dani estaba discutiendo con Alex una nueva canción cuando las chicas llegaron.

- Hola.- saludó Patricia.- ¿Terminaste la melodía?

- Sí.- afirmó Dani, muy orgulloso. Luego miró a Alex con falso resentimiento.- Aunque a algunos no les guste...

- Demasiado empalagosa.- insistió Alex.

- ¡No es empalagosa!.- protestó Dani.- La escribí pensando en Carola...

- Por eso es empalagosa.- señaló Alex, luego se volvió hacia Patricia.- ¿Cómo es que han venido tus amigas?

- Hoy no tenían nada que hacer y así Bunny veía a Armando... por cierto, ¿dónde estan los demás?

Como si lo hubiesen preparado, en ese momento se oyó el ruido de varias motos al llegar y al cabo de unos instantes entraron Luis, Carlos, Armando e Iván.

- ¡Buenas noticias!.- anunció Carlos, con una gran sonrisa.- ¡El viernes tenemos una actuación!

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Fabuloso!

- ¿Qué?

Los chicos miraron extrañados a Patricia.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?.- se preocupó Alex.

- Es que... creí que no actuaríamos, que sólo era un hobby...

- Bueno,... sí, ya sé que dijimos que no íbamos a actuar, pero... podríamos hacerlo en algún sitio de vez en cuando, si no estamos de exámenes y eso, nos aportaría unos ingresos extra para material.- repuso Dani.- ¿No te gusta la idea? Si no quieres, podemos rechazar la oferta...

Patricia les miró. No quería decepcionarles, pero a ella no le gustaba ni siquiera un poco la idea de actuar delante de la gente. Pero tenían unas caritas...

- No...- dijo al fin.- ... supongo que es mejor así...

Ellos empezaron a dar botes de alegría, mientras ellas sonreían. Amy miró a Iván.

- Hola.- le saludó.

- Hola.- contentó él, sin variar de expresión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también tocas algún instrumento?

- No.- dijo Iván.- Yo sólo les he ayudado a conseguir esa oferta.

- ¡Bah, no le hagas caso!.- replicó Varlos, agarrándole del cuello con el brazo.- ¡Él solito lo ha hecho todo! ¡Es nuestro nuevo mánager!

- Es cierto.- afirmó Luis.- El hombre del local pretendía contratarnos por una miseria o impedir que actuásemos en otros locales. Pero llegó Iván, se encerró con él en su despacho y cuando salió iba suave como la seda ¡y ahora tenemos un magnífico contrato!

Las chicas miraron entre sorprendidas y admiradas a Ivan, el cual ahora advertía a Carlos de las graves consecuencias que traían el no soltarle inmediatamente. No parecía el típico hombre de negocios... claro que, como había dicho Vicki, Iván, por su aspecto, sólo podría ser macarra.

- Yo creo que lo amenazó con matarlo.- murmuró Vicki.

- No, yo creo que fue con destrozarle el local-. Afirmó Tim.

- Os equivocais las dos.- dijo Iván.- Le amenacé con decirle a su mujer lo que él hacía por las noches.

Las dos muchachas enrojecieron por ser descubiertas en una conversación así.

- ¿Acaso conoces a su mujer?.- se extrañó Dani.-¿Y que es lo que hace por las noches?

- Claro que conozco a su mujer: es mi tia.

Todos los oyentes se quedaron de piedra al oir esa afirmación.

- Tu... tía.- logró decir Dani.

- Si, ¿es que creíais que no tenía familia?

- No... bueno, no lo había pensado.- dijo Alex.- ¿Y qué es lo que hace por las noches?

- Ir de billares.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo?

- Vosotros no conoceis a mi tía.

* * *

Llegó el viernes por la noche. Patricia había decidido ir con sus amigas en lugar de con los chicos, pues no quería que la viesen en ese estado de nerviosismo.

- Tranquilízate, Patricia.- le dijo Amy.- Seguro que todo sale perfecto.

- Pe.. pero ¿y si se me olvida la letra? ¿Y si desafino en algún momento?.

- No te preocupes tanto.- insistió Ray.- Vas a estar maravillosa, ¡seguro que te ofrecen algún contrato discográfico!

Patricia la miró, sin tener todavía las cosas claras.

- Dejarla un rato, chicas.- dijo Vicki, con voz tranquila.- La estais poniendo histérica. Y esta noche debe ser la estrella.

- ¡Hombre, La Foca!

Vicki notó cómo se le crispaban todos los nervios.

- Debo contenerme... no debo hacer pagar a alguien que no posee el cerebro suficiente para saber lo que hace.

- La entrada para pesos pesados es por detrás.

- ¡LO MATO!

Tim a duras penas consiguió hacer entrar a Vicki, mientras Alex la alababa por su fuerza sobrehumana.

Mientras las demas entraban Alex cogio de la mano a Patricia y la llevo hacia el escenario donde los demas estaban esperandoles. Cuando subieron al escenario y vieron el público la joven casi se desmaya. ¡Habia mucha mas gente de lo que creia!. Alex debió notar su cara de panico porque le susurro al oido.

- No te preocupes, lo haras muy bien

Extrañamente estas sencillas palabras la tranquilizaron mas que todos los animos de sus amigas. Un poco mas tranquila se fijo en el resto del grupo. Dani estaba ya colocado en la bateria repasando unas partituras, Luis y Armando revisaban los altavoces. Todo parecia estar a punto.. pero ¿Dónde estaba Ivan? El les habia conseguido el local. 

- Los conseguí- se oyó la voz de Carlos, cuando varias voluminosas bolsas subían las escaleras.

- ¿El que?- preguntó Patricia extrañada.

- El uniforme ¿qué iba a ser?- respondio Dani con un tono de voz que daba a entender que era muy obvio, mientras corría en busca del suyo.

- ¿Uniforme?- casi gritó Patricia.

- Si, pero no te preocupes... los escogio Armando asi que nada de lentejuelas ni colores extraños- replico Luis mirando de reojo a Dani que tenía la cabeza dentro de la bolsa buscando el suyo.

- Pero...

- ¿Estais listos?- pregunto Ivan interrumpiendo la nueva objecion de Patricia.- Vuestro público espera... y mi comisión también.

- Enseguida estamos. Sólo nos falta vestirnos.

- Pues moved el culo de una vez.

- Antes tengo que ir a decirle una cosa a Bunny.- dijo Armando, bajando las escaleras rápidamente.- Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse. Patricia estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones cuando oyo un fuerte griterio proveniente del local. ¿Habrían empezado sin ella?. 

Subiendo las cremalleras todo lo rápido que podía, salió fuera, para presenciar un horrible espectáculo: en medio del local se encontraba una horrible criatura que estaba destrozándolo todo a su paso. Cogía a la gente y una luz salía de su mano antes de soltarlos. Cuando lo hacía, estos eran sólo un amasijo de carne seca y huesos.

Patricia, horrorizada, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. La puerta del cuarto de baño donde los chicos se estaban cambiando estaba bloquedada por unas barras de metal que habían caido.

Sus amigas se acercaron como pudieron hasta ella.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Patricia.- ¿De dónde ha salido?

- ¡No lo sabemos!.- respondió Carola.- Es el camarero. De repente empezó a gruñir y a sudar y de pronto empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en esa cosa.

- ¡Transformémonos!

- ¡Tú!

La criatura se giró sin demasiado entusiasmo y se encontró con las sailors y el señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Te has atrevido a estropear una noche esperada con emoción por mucha gente!.- dijo Sailor Moon.- Deseos de diversión y de triunfo han acabado por los suelos. ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Yo, en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

La criatura miró a los recién llegados durante unos instantes. De pronto, su brazo se transformó en una enorme guitarra y empezó a emitir unos desagradables ultrasonidos. Las sailors y el señor del Antifaz se taparon los oidos en un inutil esfuerzo por librarse de tan horrible sonido.

- ¡Esto es insoportable!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- ¡No podemos atacarle si nos tapamos los oidos con las manos!.- rgitó a su vez Sailor Mercurio.

- ¿¡Prefieres que nos revienten los tímpanos?!.- respondió Sailor Urano.

En pocos segundos, se encontraban acorraladas en un rincón, mientras la bestia seguía emitiendo esos desagradables sonidos. Su otro brazo se convirtió en un afilado cuchillo y les miró con burla.

- Adiooooos.- cantó con desagradable voz, mientras asestaba un impresionante golpe contra las guerreros.

Estas, instintivamente, cerraron los ojos, a la espera del brutal golpe, pero nada sucedió. Cuando los abrieron, encontraron frente a ellas a Guerrero Venus . A su alrededor, una cúpula de un azul claro les envolvía.

- ¡Guerrero Venus!.- gritó el señor del antifaz.

- Parece que siempre nos vemos en malos momentos, ¿eh?.- bromeó este.

Fuera de la cúpula. Vieron a Guerrero Sol, Urano y Neptuno, que parecían dispuestos a luchar contra el monstruo.

- ¡Debemos ir a ayudarles!.- dijo Sailor Moon.

- No podeis salir de aquí.- dijo Guerrero Venus .- Mi protección es impenetrable... tanto para los de fuera como para los de dentro.

Ellas le miraron horrorizadas.

- ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí!.- insistió Sailor Mercurio.- ¡Deshaz el escudo!

- No.- se limitó a contestar el guerrero.- Mi misión es protegeros a cualquier precio.

El ese momento vieron cómo los tres guerreros salían despedidos por el aire, golpeados por la criatura.

Las sailors miraron suplicantes a Guerrero Venus, pero este, apretando los puños con rabia, no se movio.

Una y otra vez vieron cómo los guerreros eran golpeados.

- ¿Por qué les golpean así?.- preguntó Sailor Moon.- Nunca antes les habían golpeado de esa manera.

- Creo que se debe a los ultrasonidos.- explicó Sailor Mercurio.- Cuando nos atacó a nosotras, ni siquiera intentamos evitar el golpe. Creo que esas ondas debilitan al contrincante y lo dejan a su merced.

- ¡Pero si es así, no podrán vencerle!.- exclamó Sailor Júpiter.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- No.- intervino Guerrero Venus .- Las órdenes son que nada le pase a Sailor Moon y a sus compañeras.

- ¡Pero les matará!.- insistió Sailor Júpiter.- ¡¿Vas a permitir que eso ocurra?!

El guerrero no respondió. Sólo miró a través de la cúpula, con los puños tan apretados que un ligero hilillo de sangre empezaba a resbalar por entre sus dedos. Apretó los dientes al ver cómo una vez más sus compañeros eran atacados sin compasión.

Los tres guerreros estaban exhaustos, apenas eran capaces de levantarse. El monstruo se acercó a ellos y de nuevo volvió a aparecer esa terrible cuchilla. Les miró y sonrió con sadismo.

Iba a descargar su furia sobre ellos, cuando algo sujetó su brazo. Se giró y vio un chorro de agua que le mantenía preso.

- ¿Pero... quién?.-balbuceó Guerrero Sol

En lo alto del escenario, vieron una figura entre las sombras,de la que procedía el chorro de agua salvador. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y la luz le alcanzó de lleno. Vestía igual que los otros guerreros, pero en su cinturón se veía el símbolo de Mercurio, mientras su traje era de color azul marino. La máscara impedía ver su cara, pero no una mirada llena de decisión y seguridad.

- ¿Y quién es ese?.- preguntó Sailor Moon.

- Pues... ni idea.- reconoció Guerrero Venus , tan estupefacto como ella. 

El recién llegado aflojó su lazo, mientras el monstruo, furioso, se volvía hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa.

De nuevo empezaron los ultrasonidos, pero el guerrero, lejos de sentirse amedrenatado, apretó las manos.

- ¡Barrera de agua!

Al instante, una película de agua le envolvió. El monstruo siguió emitiendo ultrasonidos, pero estos no conseguían llegar hasta Guerrero Mercurio, que avanzó muy decidido hacia él.

- ¡Tromba marina!.- gritó, mientras de su mano salía de nuevo el chorro de agua y empezó a estrangular a su enemigo.

Los demás guerreros le miraban, estupefactos.

- ¡Guerrero Venus!.- gritó Guerrero Mercurio.- ¡Deshaz el escudo para que Sailor Moon pueda hacer su parte!

Guerrero Venus se apresuró a deshacer el escudo, mientras Sailor Moon, sacaba su cetro.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

El poder de la guerrero alcanzó también a los tres guerreros heridos. El monstruo empezó a aullar de dolor, mientras las heridas de los tres guerreros se cerraban.

- ¡Desaparezco!.- gritó finalmente el monstruo, mientras se convertía en un fino montón de arena. De allí salió un humo brillante que se fue depositando sobre cada una de las personas a las que antes había atacado, devolviéndoles su aspecto original. Debajo del montón de arena, se encontraba el camarero, inconsciente.

Guerrero Sol se acercó a Guerrero Venus 

- Muy bien, Guerrero Venus.- le dijo.- Has cumplido bien con tu misión.

Después se volvió hacia Guerrero Mercurio. Se acercó y le ofreció su mano.

- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?.- dijo, con una sonrisa.

El recién llegado miró su mano y la estrechó.

- ¿Por qué no?

Un gato color ceniza salió de la oscuridad. Del otro extremo de la sala, otros dos felinos aparecieron.

- Mi grupo se completa poco a poco, Luna.- dijo Cometa, con sonrisa traviesa.- El momento se acerca.

Luna asintió, algo molesta por tener que reconocer que Cometa tenía razón.

- Estaremos preparados.- dijo al fin.

* * *

- ¡Tira con más fuerza!.- se oyó dentro del baño.

- ¡Oye, hago lo que puedo!.- protestó Armando.- ¡Habría que verte si fueses tú es encargado de quitar todo este tonelaje de aquí delante!

- A la de tres empujamos los dos, ¿vale?.- dijo Iván, sin variar su tono de voz.- Tal vez así podamos sacarles.

- Bien.

Los escombros cedieron y la puerta por fin se abrió. De la habitación salieron un molesto Alex, Luis, Carlos y un empapado Dani.

- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?.- se extrañó Ray.

- Mejor no preguntes.- gruñó este, mientras sus amigos intentaban controlar las carcajadas.

- Vereis.- dijo Carlos.- Una de las cisternas del baño no resistió tanto movimiento y...

- ¿¡Se te cayó encima?!.- preguntó Carola, alarmada.

- ¡Oh, no!.- se apresuró a tranquilizarla Luis.- La cisterna sólo se rajó, pero toda el agua fue a para encima de la cabeza de Dani.

* * *

La noche ya era cerrada cuando empezaron a subir todo el instrumental en la camioneta de Dani, con aire afligido.

- Lamento mucho que al final cancelaran la actuación.- dijo Patricia con sinceridad.- Sé que os hacía mucha ilusión.

- No entiendo por qué lo han hecho.- gruñó Dani.- Total, sólo porque ha aparecido un monstruo que les ha destrozado el local, ha atacado a varios clientes y el escenario se ha ido a hacer gárgaras... ¡nosotros podíamos actuar entre los escombros! No entiendo a la gente, ¡podría haber sido la actuación del año!

Los demás le miraron extrañados, menos Carola, que le daba toda la razón.

- Tú estaras feliz.- le dijo Alex a Patricia.- No querías actuar.

- Pero no quería que pasara esto.- protestó ella.- Sabía que os hacía mucha ilusión esta actuación. Lo siento de verdad.

Alex sonrió, mientras metía una de las guitarras.

- Ya lo sé.

- Creo que ya está todo.- dijo Iván, cerrando las puertas con fuerza.- Y no os preocupeis: hablaré con mi tio y en cuanto esté reconstruido el local, tendréis vuestro número.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Después de cómo nos ha tratado ni hablar!.- dijo Dani.

- ¡Cállate!.- le regañó Luis.- De todos modos, tardará bastante en arreglar todo esto. Para entonces ya habremos encontrado otro sitio.

- ¡Eso!- sentenció Dani.

Se subieron a la furgoneta. Alex miró a Patricia y ella a él.

- Bueno, nos veremos mañana en el ensayo.- dijo Alex.

- Claro.

* * *

- ¡ARABRAB!

Arabrab salió algo temeroso de entre las sombras.

- Sí, mi señor.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado con esa energía que dijiste que traerías para nuestro ejército?!

Arabrab tragó saliva. Debió dejar que Mízad matase a alguno de esos guerreros.

- Mi señor, fue algo totalmente imprevisible, apareció un nuevo guerrero y...

- ¡No quiero excusas!.- rugió la voz.- Sabes bien lo que ocurre con aquellos que me desobedecen.

- Sí, mi señor...

- Tienes otra oportunidad, Arabrab. No la desaprovechen como hizo Mízad.

- No os preocupeis, mi señor. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar.- dijo, con un brillo maléfico en los ojos.

Ir a capitulo 8


	8. Un dia de compras. El triple ataque de P...

Capitulo 8: Un dia de compras. El triple Ataque de Protech

- ¡Eres la persona más odiosa que conozco!.- gritó Hotaru.

- ¡Pues si crees que eso me preocupa, estás muy equivocada!.- respondió Tim, también gritando.

Vicki y Raquel intentaban tranquilizarlas ruborizadas al ser el centro de atención de los grandes almacenes en los que se encontraban.

- Vamos chicas, por favor.- suplicó Vicki.- ¿Y si discutis eso en casa? Se suponía que hoy no ibais a pelear, ¿lo recordais?

- ¡Ella es una idiota y no tiene derecho a dominarme como lo hace!.- protestó Hotaru.

- ¡Esta idiota es la que te da de comer,de modo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a dominarte!

Raquel suspiró. La pelea había empezado del modo más absurdo. Como algo excepcional, habían ido todas juntas de compras, pues Raquel y Vicki habían decidido que, puesto que Tim ahora tenía sólo el alma de una nujer, había llegado el momento de que empezara a vestirse y comportarse como tal (lo cual no había hecho mucha ilusión a Tim, pues ella decía que su carácter no tenía nada que ver con el número de almas que poseyera). 

Pero todo se había complicado al decidir Hotaru que quería comprarse un vestido que, a juicio de Tim (y, a decir verdad, también al de Raquel y Vicki) no era adecuado para una muchacha de la edad de Hotaru. Y por eso, ahora Tim y Hotaru se encontraban discutiendo a pleno pulmón en mitad de los grandes almacenes.

- ¡Eres repugnante!.- gritó Hotaru.

- ¿¡Y eso me lo dice una cria que quiere llevar un cinturón grande en vez de un vestido?!

Raquel y Vicki se miraron. Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Bueeeeno, Tim, ¿y si vamos a ver esa tienda de motos que tanto te gusta? Tal vez encuentres esa pieza que anda un poco floja en tu moto...- era mejor dejar pasar la pelea y comprar ropa femenina para Tim en otra ocasión.

- Oye, Hotaru, he oido que hay ofertas en la sección de Oportunidades, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver si encontramos alguna cosa?. 

Por suerte, Hotaru y Tim no opusieron mucha resistencia y se las pudieron llevar cada una por su lado sin demasiadas dificultades.

* * *

- ¡Esa niña es realmente insoportable!.- gruñó Tim, mientras le daba una patada a una lata.- ¡No hay quien la soporte!

- Es una adolescente, Tim.- intentó tranquilizarla Vicki.- Todas las adolescente son así. Ya se le pasará.

Tim se disponía a replicar algo cuando algo llamó su atención.

- Oye, Vicki, ¿esos no son Carlos y Luis?

Vicki miró hacia donde indicaba su amiga. De la tienda de motos a la que se dirigian salían sus dos amigos. Vicki sonrió. Esto tranquilizaría un poco a Tim. Y además no estaba Alex...

- ¡Hola!

Los dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

- ¡Hola!.- respondió Carlos, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí?

- Pues... de compras.- se limitó a decir Vicki, mirando de reojo a Tim.- ¿Y vosotros?

- A la moto de Carlos le hacía falta un tubo de escape nuevo.- dijo Luis.- Y dijo que esta era la mejor tienda para conseguirlo.

A Tim le faltó el tiempo para ponerse a hablar del tubo de escape con Carlos.

* * *

- ¡Te digo que es una vieja solterona y resentida!.- dijo Hotaru, mientras se admiraba en el espejo con el vestido que Raquel se había ofrecido a comprarle.- Como ya no tiene pareja, lo paga conmigo.

- Bueno...- meditó Raquel.- No creo que esas sean las palabras más adecuadas para definir a Tim... Y eso que has dicho no me parece correcto

- ¡Lo son! ¡Y lo que he dicho es verdad y lo sabes!

- ¡Qué sorpresa!

Raquel y Hotaru se giraron, encontrándose con Bunny y Armando.

- Vaya...- dijo Raquel.- Sí es una sorpresa. ¿Qué haceis aquí?

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y he venido a comprarle un regalo.- dijo Bunny.- Oye, Hotaru, ese vestido es precioso.

Raquel suspiró discretamente. La mejor manera de hacer que Hotaru se calmase era piropeándola.

Tal y como ella esperaba, la cara de Hotaru se iluminó.

- ¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias!

- De nada. ¿Y Tim y Vicki?

De nuevo se ensombreció el rostro de la muchacha.

- Pues...- dijo Raquel.- No sé, se han ido a mirar unas cosas para motos.

- Entonces puede que se encuentren a Carlos y Luis.- dijo una voz detrás de Raquel. Era Alex, que venía con Patricia y Carola.- También ellos fueron a mirar cosas para motos, y conociendo a Tim y Carlos, seguro que han ido a la misma tienda.

- ¿Y no les ha acompañado Iván?.- se extrañó Carola.- Creía que a él también le gustaban mucho las motos.

- Y así es.- reconoció Alex.- Pero él ha acompañado a Dani a una tienda de segunda mano, para buscar un disco.

Patricia se giró sorprendida.

- ¿No te referirás a la tienda que está al lado de la juguetería de tres plantas?

Ahora el sorprendido fue Alex.

- Pues ... sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ray y Amy dijeron que irían allí a buscar unos libros.

- ¿No os resulta irónico?.- comentó Armando.- Llevamos años viviendo todos en la misma ciudad y no nos habíamos cruzado nunca y hoy hemos decidido todos ir a los mismos lugares.

- No tienen por qué encontrarse...- dijo Hotaru, meditando.

- Seguro que lo hacen.

* * *

- ¡Este mundo es un pañuelo!.- dijo Dani, al ver a Amy y a Ray.- ¿Qué estais buscando?

- Hola Dani.- saludó Amy.- Estaba mirando para ver si encuentro un libro que me han recomendado, "El dios de la lluvia llora sobre México", de Lazzlo Passuth.

- Suena interesante.

- Eh, Dani.- dijo Iván, saliendo de un pasillo.- El encargado me ha dicho que no tiene nada de los Three Lights.

Amy y Ray se miraron rápidamente, recordando lo ocurrido años atrás.

- ¡Jo, qué rabia!.- gruñó Dani.- No encuentro nada en ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas de ellos?.- preguntó Ray con curiosidad.- Tal vez nosotras podamos conseguírtelo...

Dani la miró exrañado.

- ¿Vosotras?

Amy y Ray volvieron a mirarse.

- Bueno...- dijo Amy.- Nosotras tenemos muchas cosas de ellos...

- ¿Qué cosas?.- insistió Dani.- Yo ahora busco el disco que sacaron. Tenía el mío, pero un gato idiota me lo destrozó. ¡Y ahora no consigo otro en ninguna parte!

- Yo te lo puedo grabar...- se ofreció Ray.

- No quiere.- dijo Iván.- Dice que es necesario que sea original.

- Pues Bunny creo que tiene dos.- comentó Amy, pensativa.- El que se compró ella y el que le dedicó Seiya.

Dani de un salto se puso a su lado.

- ¿Conoce... a... Seiya-sama?

Amy le miró algo asustada.

- Pues... a decir verdad, todas conocíamos a los tres. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos.

- Mal hecho, nena.- se lamentó Iván.

- ¡¡Y por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes!! ¡Soy su mayor fan!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Amy y Ray. 

* * *

- ... y por eso nos fuimos de allí, para evitar que Hotaru Y Tim se acabaran matando.- terminó Vicki, al tiempo que daba un sorbo de su granizado de limón con toda tranquilidad.

- Esas dos cuando pelean deben ser unas auténticas fieras...- murmuró Luis, asombrado.

Estaban en la casa de Carlos. Tim y Carlos se habían quedado en el garaje, poniéndose perdidos de grasa y aceite mientras le hacían una puesta a punto a la moto de Carlos, y Vicki y Luis habían optado por ir al apartamento de Carlos a refrescarse un poco y tomarse el día con un poco de calma.

- Bueno, ¿y tú?.- le dijo Vicki.- ¿Cómo es que has decidido acompañar a Carlos a mirar lo de la moto? No creo que a ti te llame especialmente la atención.

Luis esbozó una sonrisa, mientras agitaba un poco su vaso.

- Bueno, era eso o ir con Dani e Ivan a buscar discos de los Three Lights o...

Luis no pudo continuar porque Vicki, de la impresión que le causó volver oir hablar de los Three Lights, había escupido su granizado sobre la cara de Luis, que ahora la miraba sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

- Yo... esto... lo siento.- logró balbucear Vicki, mientras buscaba una servilleta o un pañuelo con lo que secar a Luis.

- No, da igual.- dijo este, todavía aturdido.- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, sí... es que hacía mucho que no oía nombrar a esos tres.- respondió Vicki, encontrando por fín un pañuelo y dándoselo a Luis.- Es que no me llevaba muy bien con ellos, ¿sabes? 

- ¿Les conocías personalmente?.- se sorprendió Luis, secándose la cara.

- Bueno... eran muy amigos de Bunny y las chicas, iban al mismo instituto. En una ocasión di un concierto con ellos... pero Tim y yo no nos llevabamos muy bien con ellos.

- Dani se volverá loco cuando se entere.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y entraron Tim y Carlos, ambos increíblemente sucios, pero luciendo radiantes sonrisas.

- Es maravilloso ver cómo queda la moto una vez terminada la puesta a punto.- dijo Carlos, sentándose en una silla y cogiendo un vaso, antaño transparente.- ¿Qué tomais?

- Pues era granizado de limón, pero a lo tuyo añádele unas dosis de aceite de motor.

- ¡Vaya, perdón!.- dijo, poniéndose rápidamente en pie.- Voy a lavarme un poco. ¿Quieres lavarte tú también, Tim?

- Sí, claro.- respondió la aludida, siguiendo a Carlos.

* * *

- ¿Y qué te parece esto? ¿Y esto otro? Yo creo que preferira esto. ¡No, mejor esto otro! ¡Pero esto de aquí sería perfecto! ¡Y esto también!

Los demás miraban impresionados la cantidad de cosas que Bunny era capaz de tocar por minuto.

- Bunny... creo que con los guantes y el bolso tu madre se dará por satisfecha.- dijo Armando.- No es necesario que le compres todo el catálogo de la tienda.

- Y luego Tim dice de mi...- murmuró Hotaru, mirando casi horrorizada a Bunny.

A Alex casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, mientras Carola y Patricia suspiraron, resignadas.

- ¿Siempre es así?.- preguntó Alex, incrédulo.

- No. Antes era peor.- respondió Patricia.

* * *

- ¿Y por qué dejaron la música?

- Pues... porque...- babuceó Amy.

- ¡Porque estaban cansados de tanto movimiento y demás!.- dijo Ray.- De modo que volvieron a su casa y se olvidaron el mundo de la música. 

- Pues que pena...- suspiró Dani, entristecido.- Su música me inspiró en muchas ocasiones.

- Seguro que se alegrarían si lo supieran.

Ray y Amy suspiraron aliviadas. De haber sabido el interrogatorio al que las iba a someter Dani no le hubiesen dicho que conocían a los Trhee Lights. Habían tenido que improvisar bastante, porque no le iban a contar que los Three Lights volvieron a su planeta de origen una vez encontraron a su princesa.

- La primera canción que escribí fue "La princesa perdida".- recordó Dani, con añoranza.- No sé por qué, pero siempre que escuchaba sus canciones, veia una princesa desaparecida.

Amy y Ray se pararon en seco.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- se extrañó Iván.

- ¡Nonononononono!.- se apresuraron a decir las dos.

- Es que nos ha extrañado un poco.- dijo Amy.

- Ya.- dijo Iván, de modo poco convincente.

Amy y Ray se miraron. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

* * *

Una sombra oscura miraba la ciudad desde el cielo. Arabrab esbozó una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

- Es la hora.- murmuró.

Alzó los brazos.

- "Demonios de Protech, escuchad a vuestro superior, Arabrab. El momento ha llegado. Alzaos y tomad la energía de estos estúpidos humanos y ofrecedla al todo poderoso Gran Hombre, para que él lidere a nuestro ejército y nos podamos hacer con la victoria una vez más"

De las palmas de sus manos empezaron a salir unos halos de luz que se dispersaron en distintas direcciones.

Arabrab bajó los brazos y se echó a reir.

- Sailor Moon, por muy poderoso que sea tu ataque, no podrás estar en tres sitios a la vez. Puedes estar en uno, tal vez, con suerte, en dos, pero no podrás impedir que al menos un de los objetivos lleghue a realizarse. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

* * *

- ¿Me he perdido algo?.- dijo Carlos sonriente, mientras salía de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- No gran cosa.- reconoció Tim.- En este momento Luis decía que...

De pronto, un ruido de cristales rotos, gritos y rugidos ahogaron la voz de Tim. Los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿¡Que ha sido eso?!.- preguntó Vicki.

- ¡No lo sé!.- respondió Carlos.- ¡Parece que viene de la casa de al lado!

Luis fue el primero en llegar y abrió la puerta con rapidez, de un empujón. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Un monstruo se encontraba absorviendo la energía de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años. A su alrededor, entre los restos de muebles, ventanas y espejos, se pudieron ver restos de otras personas.

- Los Koisikawa...- murmuró Carlos, horrorizado, mientras observaba los cuerpos.- ¿Qué es esa cosa y qué esta haciendo?

Tim y Vicki se miraron, preocupadas. Con Carlos y Luis delante no podían transformarse...

* * *

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El terrible grito les heló la sangre.

- ¿¡ Qué está pasando?!.- preguntó Alex, cuando una marabunta de personas estuvo a punto de aplastarlos.

Pero no fue necesario que ninguno respondiese a su pregunta, pues en ese momento hizo su aparición un monstruo no muy alto, pero tremendamente gordo y lleno de grasa que agarraba a toda aquella persona que estuviese a su alcance. Sus manos brillaban durante unos instantes y después desdeñaba los restos como si fuesen basura. A cada persona que cogía le hacía lo mismo y cada vez era más y más gordo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso?!.- gritó Alex, mientras, al mismo tiempo, se interponía entre Patricia y el monstruo.- ¿De dónde ha salido esa cosa?

* * *

Los libros cayeron pesadamente sobre Dani al cubrir a Ray, mientras Iván hizo lo mismo con Amy, pero sólo con un brazo, que fue suficiente. Todos se giraron rápidamente para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. En el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el encargado ahora estaba un horrible y arrugado monstruo que miraba a través de unas gafas. Agarró a la persona que más cerca de encontraba de él y le apretó la garganta, emitiendo unos ligeros destellos de luz.

Atónitos, vieron cómo poco a poco esa persona, un joven de una edad cercana a la suya, iba secándose hasta quedar reducido a un montón de piel seca y huesos.

- Pero qué narices es eso...- dijo Iván, sin poner un entusiasmo especial.

* * *

La criatura les perseguía velozmente por las escaleras. Carlos iba abriendo puertas a toda velocidad, seguido de Tim, mientras Luis tiraba de la muñeca de Vicki para hacer que esta corriese más deprisa.

Tim maldecía para sus adentros, pues mientras estuviesen Carlos y Luis con ellas, no podían transformarse sin revelar su verdadera identidad. Pero el monstruo estava cada vez más cerca. Por muy veloces que fuesen, les acabaría por alcanzar.

- ¡Corre, entra aquí!.- gritó Carlos, abriendo una pesada puerta de metal.

Tim tuvo una idea.

Se diriguió rápidamente hacia la habitación donde esperaba Carlos. De pronto fingió un tropiezo y empujó a Carlos dentro. Luis corría muy cerca de ella, por lo que también tropezó. Vicki, rápida, le dio a Luis el suficiente impulso para que diese una voltereta y entrase dentro... y ellas se quedasen fuera. Como si ella también hubiese tropezado, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Tim! ¡Vicki!.- se oyó que gritaban los chicos, angustiados.

Las chicas se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

- ¡Cristal de Neptuno!

- ¡Cristal de Urano!

* * *

Bunny y los demás apenas respiraban. Estaban escondidos detrás de un mostrador, deseando que el monstruo no les viese, pues en ese momento pasaba muy cerca. Bunny se abrazó a Armando y Alex hizo lo mismo con Patricia, con aire protector. Raquel miró a Carola. Alex no se despegaba ni un centímetro de ellos, y menos todavía de Patricia. La transformación era una opción que no podían elegir.

Oyeron el ruido de los pies del monstruo arrastrándose al lado de ellos.

De pronto, la criatura dio un grito y de un zarpazo rompió el mostrador detrás del cual se escondían.

- ¡Corred, deprisa!.- gritó Raquel.- ¡Dividámonos por grupos!

Bunny, Carola y Armando se fueron en una dirección, Raquel y Hotaru en otra y Alex y Patricia en otra.

Raquel y Hotaru sonrieron.

- ¡Cristal de Plutón!

- ¡Cristal de Saturno!

Al otro lado de la sala, Bunny y Carola sacaron sus cristales.

- ¡Luna eterna!

- ¡Cristal de Venus!

* * *

Dani, Amy y Ray corrían todo lo deprisa que sus piernas les permitían, mientras Iván iba derribando estanterías llenas de libros para intentar frenar un poco al montruo, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Creo que tenemos problemas...- dijo, al ver cómo el monstruo destrozaba un montón de libros que le dificultaban el paso.

- ¡Es que ni siquiera en una situación como esta te vas a poner histérico!.- gritó Dani, sin dejar de correr.

- No creo que alterarse vaya a ser muy útil.

- ¡No es momento para discusiones!- les gritó Ray.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- ¡No me digas! ¡Tu inteligencia me asombra!- respondió Dani, sarcástico.

- ¿A qué altura estamos?.- preguntó Iván, mientras tiraba otra estantería, sin muchos resultados.

- ¡En un segundo piso!.- respondió Amy.

- ¿Os atreveis por la ventana?

- ¡Lo que sea con tal de no... ¡¡¡IVÁN!!!!.- gritó Dani.

En ese momento, el monstruo había alcanzado a Iván.

- ¡IVÁN!- gritaron Amy y Ray. Se miraron, angustiadas. Si no hacían algo, el montruo absorbería la energía de Iván, pero si se transformaban, su verdadera personalidad quedaría al descubierto.

* * *

- ¡Tú eres un ser abominable que debe volver a los infiernos! ¡Soy la guerrero del siglo 30! ¡Sailor Urano! ¡Y no soporto a los malvados!

- Yo soy Sailor Neptuno. ¡Y no soporto a los malvados!

El monstruo las miró y acto seguido lanzó sus garras contra ellas.

Las sailors esquivaron el ataque de un salto y se dispusieron a contraatacar.

- ¡Mares y Océanos!.- gritó Sailor Neptuno.

El ataque dio de lleno contra su objetivo, pero no lo afectó en gran medida, pues enseguida lanzó un contraataque, derribando a Sailor Neptuno.

- ¡Corte de espada cósmica!.- gritó Sailor Urano, rápidamente.

Su ataque cortó la mano de su contrincante. Sailor Urano sonrió.

- Je, je, je... ¿crees que eso me afecta?.- dijo el monstruo con voz cavernosa. Al instante, su mano volvió a crecer.

- ¡Oh, no!.- dijo Sailor Neptuno, mientras se ponía en pie.- No creo que nosotras solas podamos vencerle...

- En ese caso, necesitareis que alguien os ayude.

Las sailors alzaron la mirada y vieron a Guerrero Neptuno y Guerrero Urano. 

Bajaron de un salto y se pusieron a su lado.

- Tened cuidado.- advirtió Sailor Urano .- Este bicho se regenera.

- Veremos.- se limitó a contestar Guerrero Neptuno 

* * *

El monstruo estaba rodeado por las sailors y el señor del Antifaz. Desde un rincón, Patricia y Alex observaban la escena. Patricia apretó los puños con rabia. Sus amigos la necesitaban, pero no podía dejar a Alex solo.

- ¡Beso de Amor!.- gritó Sailor Venus, atacando al monstruo.

Este recibió el impacto, pero ni se inmutó. Lo absorvió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Oh, no!.- gritó.- ¡Absorbe nuestros ataques!

Alex tiró del brazo de Patricia.

- Vámonos de aquí.- le susurró.- No podemos hacer nada y sólo conseguiríamos estorbar.

Patricia asintió. Mientras Alex estuviera con ella, sólo sería un estorbo.

De pronto, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayeron al piso de abajo.

* * *

Dani corrió hacia el lugar donde Iván estaba a punto caer en las garras del monstruo y le dio un fuerte empujón. Con el impulso, Iván y Dani rompieron el cristal e la ventana, precipitándose por ella.

- ¡DANI, IVÁN!.- gritaron Amy y Ray al ver la escena. Corrieron hacia otra ventana y se asomaron.

Habían caido sobre el toldo de la tienda de abajo, amortiguando de este modo su caída, aunque estaban seminconscientes.

- Si están bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer es transformarnos.- dijo Ray con decisión. Amy asintió.

- ¡Cristal de Marte!

- ¡Cristal de Venus!

* * *

- ¡Espada fugaz!

- ¡Lanza mortal!

El doble ataque de los guerreros alcanzó a la criatura, pero una vez más todos los daños que había sufrido desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Los guerreros retrocedieron.

- Tenemos problemas.- dijo Guerrero Neptuno 

- Sólo tenemos una salida.- murmuró Sailor Neptuno .- Unir nuestras fuerzas y transformarnos en Eternos Guerreros.

- ¡Si hacemos eso luego estaremos muy debilitados!.- recordó Guerrero Urano 

- ¿¡Se te ocurre algo mejor?!

El guerrero calló. Realmente, era la única posibilidad que tenían.

- Muy bien.- acabó por decir Guerrero Neptuno .- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

- Tenemos que unir nuestras mentes, formar un solo yo.

Guerrero Neptuno se acercó a ella y entrelazó los dedos, cerrando los ojos. Concentraron su energía el uno sobre el otro. Su energía empezó a expandirse...

Los guerreros Urano contenían la respiración.

- Creo... que deberíamos intentarlo nosotros también.- sugirió Guerrero Urano 

- ¿Estás seguro? Si el monstruo ataca ahora, estaremos indefensos. Y es posible que la energía liberada sea excesiva.

- Pero también es posible que ellos no lo consigan y nosotros sí. Y no estamos en posición de perder mucho tiempo.

Sailor Urano le miró. Al cabo de unos segundos cerró los ojos y extendió las palmas de las manos. Él hizo lo mismo.

Las dos parejas empezaron a emitir un ligero resplandor.

- No lo conseguiréis.- dijo el monstruo, alzando su garra.- ¡No lo permitiré!

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a los guerreros, una explosión le hizo retroceder varios metros y una gran luz le cegaba.

* * *

Patricia abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada a Alex, preocupada.

- ¿Alex?

Nadie respondió. Empezó a sentirse angustiada.

- ¡Alex, por favor, responde!

Oyó un ruido, como una voz lejana.

- ¿Alex?.- repitió.- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Detrás de las piedras, al otro lado!- pudo entender.

Ella miró en la dirección de la que venía la voz. Los restos del suelo habían caído de tal manera que separaban la estancia en dos partes. Alex estaba en la otra.

- ¡No te muevas, voy a buscar ayuda!- dijo Alex.

Patricia esperó unos segundos y miró al agujero del techo. Si se convertía en Sailor Júpiter saldría sin problemas. Alex tardaría un buen rato en salir y sus amigas tenían problemas.

- ¡Cristal de Júpiter!

* * *

- ¡Sinfonía acuática!.- gritó Sailor Mercurio.

El monstruo esquivó el ataque y casi en el mimso instante, saltó y agarró a Sailor Mercurio del cuello, estrangulándola.

- ¡No, Sailor Mercurio!.- gritó Sailor Marte. No podía lanzar su ataque sin herir a su compañera, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera haciendo eso, pues acabaría por matarla.- ¡Ahhh!

Sailor Marte se lanzó contra el monstruo, utilizando su cuerpo como proyectil. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya no tocaba el suelo. Notó que alguien la tenía sujeta. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Guerrero Venus 

- ¿Qué pretendías?.- la regañó.- Esa cosa te hubiese destrozado antes de llegar a tocarle.

- ¡Da igual, así Sailor Mercurio se hubiese liberado!

- ¿Te refieres a esa Sailor Mercurio?.- dijo, señalando a Sailor Mercurio, que en ese momento se encontraba en brazos de Guerrero Mercurio. Esta le miraba anonadada, mientras la criatura se retorcía por el suelo.

- Gracias.- dijo Sailor Mercurio 

- No tengas tanta prisa.- le respondió él.- Aún no hemos vencido.

En ese momento el monstruo se levantó, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Lanzó un aullido aterrador, mientras los cuatro guerreros se agrupaban.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?.- dijo Sailor Marte.

- Me han comentado algo sobre Guerreros Eternos.- respondió Guerrero Mercurio.

- La fuerza es mucha, pero después quedas agotado.- advirtió Guerrero Venus.

- No hay otra opción.- intervino Sailor Mercurio.- Intentaremos transformarnos. Intentad tener distraido al monstruo.

Guerrero Venus y Sailor Marte se lanzaron contra el enemigo.

- ¡Flechas de fuego!

- ¡Escudo cortante!

Una vez más, sus ataques fueron rechazados, pero Guerrero Venus se había colocado detrás del monstruo y le dio una patada en la cabeza, mientras Sailor Marte hacía lo mismo en las piernas, derribando al monstruo.

Los guerreros Mercurio empezaron a brillar.

- ¡Sólo un poco más, Sailor Marte!

- ¡Lo conseguiremos!

Una enorme explosión les mandó volando hasta el otro extremo de la tienda, al igual que al monstruo, que cayó encima de Guerrero Venus. Una luz cegadora llenó la sala.

* * *

- ¡Super evolución arbórea!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, lanzando un potente ataque, aunque no pareció afectar mayormente al monstruo.

- Ahora voy yo, ¡Beso de amor!

Tampoco esto pareció impresionar al monstruo.

- ¡Espada de luz!

Una delgada linea dorada fue apareciendo en el monstruo, dividéndolo en dos.

De la oscuridad salió Guerrero Sol.

- Perdón por el retraso.- se disculpó.- Aprovecha ahora, Sailor Moon.

Esta asintió.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Desaparezco!

Un afina cortina de ceniza cubrió el aire, mientras aquellas personas que habían sido despojadas de su energía la recuperaban. En el lugar donde momentos antes había estado el monstruo se encontraba ahora un dependiente inconsciente.

Las sailors y el Señor del Antifaz se acercaron a Guerrero Sol.

- Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo Sailor Moon.

- Lo hubierais vencido igual yo sólo he adelantado el pro..

En ese momento, el suelo tembló por una explosión proveniente de fuera del edificio. Los guerreros salieron corriendo.

- ¡Están luchando!.- gritó Sailor Venus.- ¡Y en dos sitios diferentes!

- ¡Sin el cetro de Sailor Moon no podrán vencer sin matar al montruo!.- recordó Sailor Júpiter.- ¡Y si muere, también lo haran las personas a las que han absorvido la energía!

- Sailor Moon, debes ir en su ayuda.- dijo el Señor del Antifaz.

Esta asintió salió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía.

- Bueno, me tengo que marchar.-dijo Guerrero Sol, haciendo una reverencia.- Tengo asuntos que atender.

Dio un salto y se marchó velozmente, mientras Sailor Júpiter le miraba, algo ruborizada.

- Oye, ¿y Alex?.- preguntó Sailor Venus.

En ese momento, Sailor Júpiter pareció bajar de las nubes.

- ¡Es cierto, tengo que volver!

* * *

Sailor Moon corría y saltaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero sabía que no era lo suficiente.

- "¡No voy a llegar! ¡No voy a llegar!".- pensaba una y otra vez al notar las múltiples sacudidas del suelo debidas a los ataques.

Ir a capitulo 9


	9. Una aparicion oportuna. Guerrero Pluton.

Capitulo 9: Una aparicion oportuna. Guerrero Pluton

Sailor Moon corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente. Tal vez, con suerte, llegase a uno de los dos sitios a tiempo, pero no al otro. Y eso siempre y cuando fuesen los guerreros los que fuesen venciendo.

Arabrab la miraba desde el aire, con una sonrisa triunfal

- Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, Sailor Moon. Esta vez la victoria es mia.

* * *

- ¡Temblor...!

- ¡... mortal!

El potente golpe derrumbó al monstruo. Los guerreros Urano caminaron al mismo ritmo hacia la criatura. Al igual que había ocurrido con los guerreros Venus, sus trajes habían cambiado y sus miradas eran fijas y aterradoras. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban los guerreros Neptuno, con idéntica mirada.

El monstruo empezó a incorporarse, con esfuerzo. Los guerreros Neptuno alzaron sus brazos

- ¡Espada...!

- ¡... de mares y océanos!

La criatura salió despedida por los aires, derribando todo a su paso. Se levantó, tambaleante.

- Ríndete.- dijo Sailor Urano con voz gélida.- No puedes vencernos.

El monstruo los miró, aterrorizado. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me rinda? Creo que no os dais cuenta de la situación. Si me matais, también matareis a la persona a la que poseo. Y aquellos a los que he robado la energía, también morirán.

Estas palabras obtuvieron el efecto esperado, pues los guerreros se detuvieron en seco.

- Si le matamos, no obtendrá la energía.- dijo Sailor Urano 

- Pero toda esa gente inocente morirá.- recordó Guerrero Neptuno 

El monstruo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó un ataque, que fue esquivado sin mucha dificultad por los guerreros.

- ¡No podemos dejarle vivir!.- recordó Sailor Neptuno 

- Pero tampoco podemos dejar que gente inocente muera.- insistió Guerrero Urano 

- Esperemos a Sailor Moon.- decidió Guerrero Neptuno .- Ella, con su cetro, les salvará.

- No os hagais ilusiones.- dijo el monstruo, jadeante.- Sailor Moon está en este momento en el otro extremo de la ciudad, luchando con sus propios enemigos. ¿Acaso creeis que le dara tiempo a llegar y salvaros?

Los guerreros se miraron, con preocupación.

* * *

Los guerreros Mercurio miraban con indiferencia al monstruo, que les atacaba una y otra vez. Ellos, sin dificultad alguna, esquivaban sus golpes.

Venus y Marte les miraban, casi con miedo.

- ¿Yo tenía el mismo aspecto?.- preguntó él, en voz baja.

- Muy parecido.- dijo Sailor Marte.- Pero creo que este da más miedo que tú.

- Él da miedo por si solo.- señaló Guerrero Venus.

- ¡Sinfonía...!

- ¡... Marina!

El monstruo salió despedido, mientras los guerreros Venus y Marte se apartaban de su camino.

- Reza lo que sepas.- dijo Guerrero Mercurio 

- Tus días como ser diabólico han acabado.- añadió Sailor Mercurio 

- Si me matais, también estareis matando a aquellos a los que he absorbido su energía y aquel al que poseo.

Los luchadoress se detuvieron en seco. Esto no lo habían pensado.

La criatura se puso en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los guerreros retrocedieron.

- ¿Qué pasa, ya no estais tan seguros o qué?

- ¡Aguantad, Sailor Moon llegará pronto!.- gritó Guerrero Venus, detrás del mostrador.

- Sailor Moon está al otro extremo de la ciudad. No llegará a tiempo.

* * *

Sailor Moon pudo ver una tremenda explosión, a pesar de que todavía se encontraba muy lejos. Las lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. A pesar de que corría con todas sus fuerzas no conseguiría llegar, estaban demasiado lejos.

- "Sailor Urano, Neptuno, Marte, Mercurio...".- pensó. Intentó acelerar el paso, pero no pudo. Sus piernas ya no le permitían ir más deprisa.- "¡Tengo que llegar!"

Tropezó con un saliente de la acera y rodó por el suelo. Intentó levantarse, apretando los puños con rabia.

- Tengo que... conseguirlo.

De pronto, una luz la envolvió. Era una luz tranquila, cálida, que parecía reconfortarla. Una sombra la cubrió.

Sailor Moon alzó la mirada y se encontró a un guerrero, vestido de blanco y morado, luciendo una tranquilizadora sonrisa. En su cinturón se veía el símbolo de Plutón.

- ¿Quién... quién eres?.- balbuceó Sailor Moon.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a sonreir y a levantar un extraño báculo que llevaba en la mano. Ante Sailor Moon se abrió una extraña puerta. El guerrero, con una señal, le indicó que entrara.

- ¿A dónde lleva?.- preguntó ella, extrañada.- ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

Él continuó sin decir nada, pero algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa, le dijo que debía confiar en él. Se puso en pie y se adentró por la extraña puerta, que pareció absorberla.

* * *

- ¡No podemos dejar que siga vivo!.- insistió Sailor Urano 

- ¡Vidas inocentes están el juego!.- respondió Guerrero Urano 

- Nuestro deber es proteger la Tierra.- recordó Sailor Neptuno.- Y si es necesario sacrificar alguna vida inocente, debe hacerse.

- Nunca es justificable matar a inocentes.- intervino Guerrero Neptuno.

- Debemos acabar con él.- insistieron ellas.

- No a consta de vidas inocentes.- respondieron ellos.

De pronto, sus trajes se deshicieron y las fuerzas les abandonaron, cayendo al suelo. Sus trajes habían vuelto a ser los de antes.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?.- jadeó Guerrero Urano, arrastrándose.

- Nuestras mentes se han ... separado.- dijo Guerrero Neptuno .- Hemos discutido, no estábamos de acuerdo y eso ha hecho que nuestro poder de unión... desaparezca.

- Pero... eso quiere decir...- balbuceó Sailor Urano 

- Que estais a mi merced, guerreros.- dijo el monstruo, acercándose a ellos.

* * *

El nuevo ataque del monstruo lanzó a los Guerreros Mercurio por los aires, mientras les envolvían las estridentes carcajadas de burla de la criatura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está vuestra maravillosa Sailor Moon y su imparable cetro?

Los guerreros se levantaron, mientras, detrás del mostrador, Venus y Marte observaban la escena, preocupados. Si ellos dos, en estado de Guerreros Eternos, no podían con ese monstruo, ¿qué podían hacer ellos?

- Sin Sailor Moon no podemos hacer nada.- murmuró Sailor Marte.- Matarle significaría la muerte de muchos inocentes.

- Pero no podemos confiar en que ella llegue a tiempo.- recordó Guerrero Venus.- Está en el otro extremo de la ciudad, combatiendo a sus propios enemigos.

Un nuevo ataque hizo temblar todo el suelo y unos escombros de poco peso cayeron sobre los guerreros. Los guerreros Mercurio esquivaban una y otra vez los ataques del monstruo, pero eso no duraría eternamente.

De pronto, el monstruo dirigió el ataque a Marte y Venus.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!.- se rió la criatura.- Vais a morir, guerreros.

Una enorme luz llenó la sala en un instante. Se taparon los ojos. Era una luz aún más resplandeciente que cuando se transformaron los guerreros...

- Recuérdame la próxima vez que traiga gafas de sol.- murmuró Guerrero Venus.

La luz empezó a disminuir y los guerreros y el monstruo intentaron mirar el lugar de procedencia. Se podía distinguir una silueta familiar que se acercaba, acompañada de otra, que se mantenía alejada.

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- ¿¡Qué?!.- repitieron el monstruo y Guerrero Venus.

La luz se disipó por completo y comprobaron que, realmente, era ella, Sailor Moon.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que le haya dado tiempo?!.- aulló el monstruo.- ¡No es posible!

- ¿Estais bien?.- preguntó la guerrero, preocupada.

- Sólo estamos sucios, cansados, con la ropa llena de jirones y con algunas heridas y fracturas.- resumió Guerrero Venus.- Pero aparte de eso, ningún problema.

- Creí que el gracioso del grupo era Guerrero Sol.- murmuró Sailor Marte.

- Es que me cohibe.

Sailor Moon se puso en pie y miró al monstruo con decisión. Luego miró a los guerreros Mercurio que, de pronto, se separaron y cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Sailor Mercurio!.- gritó, preocupada.

- Sailor Moon, haz lo que tienes que hacer. Luego te ocuparas de ellos.- dijo Guerrero Plutón, saliendo por detrás.

Sailor Marte miró a Guerrero Venus para preguntar por el extraño recién llegada pero al ver la expresión de este supo que no resolvería sus dudas.

- Pero...- dudó Sailor Moon.

- No puedes perder tiempo.

- ¡Sí!

Sacó su cetro y apuntó al monstruo.

- ¡No, no!.- gritó este, intentando huir.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! ¡DESAPAREZCO!.- aulló.

Se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire y dio paso al librero, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. La energía robada volvió inmediatamente a sus dueños, que se incorporaron lentamente.

Sailor Moon se disponía a ir a socorrer a los guerreros Mercurio, pero Plutón puso su mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

- No hay tiempo.- dijo.- Debes ir en ayuda de aquellos que realmente te necesitan.

Luna miró dudosa a sus amigos, pero luego asintió, volviendo a entrar en el luminoso tunel.

Sailor Marte y Guerrero Venus miraron la escena, estupefactos.

- ¿No te recuerda esto a las películas de Star Treck?.- logró decir Guerrero Venus.

* * *

El monstruo cogió a Sailor Neptuno con fuerza, sin que esta pudiese hacer nada al respecto, pues se encontraba demasiado debil como para oponer resistencia.

- ¡Dé... déjala!.- logró decir Guerrero Urano, mientras se arrastraba hacia el monstruo.

- ¿Y qué me haras si no lo hasgo?.- repondió la criatura, socarronamente.- ¿Me atacarás hasta la muerte? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Pasó una de sus largas uñas por el brazo de la sailor, haciendole un corte en el brazo. Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, haciéndose sangrar.

- Eres... despreciable.- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno.

- Gracias.- respondió este, sin soltar a la sailor.- Os voy a hacer sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. Primero le cortaré un brazo, luego el otro. Después pasaré a las piernas y finalmente la cortaré en dos partes. Y vosotros, demasiado agotados como para impedirlo, sereis testigos de su infinita agonía. Y luego pensaré algo nuevo para vosotros.

Alzó su brazo, que se transformó en un hacha tremendamente afilada. Sailor Neptuno intentó liberarse, pero su esfuerzo era inutil. Estaba demasiado agotada. Los demás intentaron ponerse en pie, pero sus resultados también fueron nulos.

-Adiós, preciosa.- murmuró la criatura con voz sádica.

Una luz extremadamente potente les inundó.

- ¡Pero qué...!- gritó el monstruo.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

- ¡AAAHHHHHGGGGG! ¡DESAPAREZCOOOOO!

Los guerreros notaron que recuperaban parte de su energía perdida, que eran capaces de ponerse en pie. Esa energía que destruía al enemigo, a ellos les devolvía la energía.

Al poco, la luz empezó a disminuir de intensidad y miraron a su alrededor. En el suelo vieron al señor Koisikawa, inconsciente. Al fondo de la habitación, vieron a Sailor Moon, acompañada de un misterioso Guerrero. Les sonrieron.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo Sailor Moon.- Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el tunel, mientras los demás se quedaban paralizados, sin saber si era por la sorpresa o porque aún no habían recuperado toda su energía.

* * *

La escena del tunel luminoso se repitió una vez más, esta vez en los grandes almacenes, donde el Señor del Antifaz, Sailor Saturno, Sailor Plutón y Sailor Venus esperaban intranquilos a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon salió del tunel y luego miró al extraño Guerrero.

- Muchas gracias.- le dijo.- Sin ti jamás hubiese podido llegar a tiempo.

Él sonrió e hizo una ligera reverncia, Luego miró a la extrañada Sailor Plutón.

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte por fin.- dijo, sonriente-. He estado esperando este momento toda la eternidad, Sailor Plutón.

- ¿Quién eres?.- dijo ella.

- Soy Guerrero Plutón, el guardián del espacio.- dijo él, mientras entraba en el luminoso tunel y se despedía con una sonrisa.

Antes de que la sailor pudiese decir o hacer nada, el tunel se cerró ante ellos, con el guerrero en su interior.

Las sailors se quedaron calladas durante unos instantes, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

- Pero, ¿la guardiána del tiempo y el espacio no era yo?.- dijo finalmente Sailor Plutón.

* * *

Arabrab observó desde el cielo lo ocurrido, apretando los puños con rabia. Eso era algo con lo que no había contado. ¿¡Por qué demonios le tocaba a él acarrear con las llegadas de los nuevos guerreros?! Miró con rabia los almacenes y levantó un brazo, concentrando su energía para mandarla y destruir a esos estúpidos guerreros.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, unos hilos cargados de corriente eléctrica le sorprendieron por detrás.

- ¡AAAHHHHH!.- gritó de dolor.

- Nuestro señor me ha pedido que te lleve ante él.- dijo una voz femenina, desde atrás.- Y creo que para nada bueno, Arabrab.

Antes de que Arabrab pudiese decir nada, se esfumaron en el aire.

* * *

- ¡A la de tres!.- dijo Tim, empujando con fuerza la puerta, ayudada por Vicki. Desde dentro de la habitación, Carlos y Luis tiraban hacia dentro, hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió, cayendo los dos muchachos al suelo.

- ¿Estais bien?.- preguntó Vicki, preocupada.

- Sí, pero ¿y vosotras?.- dijo Luis, mientras se ponía en pie.- ¡Os quedasteis fuera! ¡Estuvimis a punto de salir por la ventana para ir a buscaros!

- Hubiese sido innecesario.- respondió Tim.- Poco después de cerrarse la puerta, llegaron los guerreros Urano y Neptuno, que se encargaron del monstruo. Nosotras sólo tuvimos que ponernos a cubierto.

- Sin duda, sois afortunadas.- dijo Carlos, sacudiéndose los pantalones.- No me hubiese gustado que acabaseis como los Koisikawa. Por cierto, ¿cómo...?

- No te preocupes.- intervino Vicki.- Sailor Moon devolvió a todos su apariencia normal y su energía.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el apartamento de Carlos, mientras ellos las regañaban por torpes y tropezar en el momento más inoportuno.

* * *

- ... y rebotamos en el toldo, pero nos costó mucho bajar y luego no podíamos subir a buscaros y luego...- decía Dani, casi sin respirar.

- Ya ha pasado todo, por suerte.- dijo Amy, con el libro que había ido a buscar en las manos.- Los guerreros llegaron justa a tiempo y por suerte no hemos tenido que lamentar pérdidas humanas.

- Si, qué casualidad.- dijo Iván, con un tono de voz de persona poco convencida.

Ray y Amy se miraron, algo preocupadas. ¿Sospecharía algo acaso?

- Esto... creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a nuestras casas.- dijo Ray.- Después de todo el jaleo que se ha organizado, mi abuelo debe estar preocupado.

- Sí, y mi madre también.- añadió Amy.- Ya nos veremos otro día.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

- ¡Adios, darle recuerdos a Carola de mi parte!.- dijo Dani, despidiéndose efusivamente de ellas con la mano, mientras Iván las miraba marcharse sin variar la expresión de su cara.- ¡Y no olvideis decirle a Bunny que si le sobra una cinta de los Three Lights que me la dé!

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de las chicas.

* * *

Alex, con la ayuda de Armando y algunos guardias de seguridad, apartaron la última de las piedras para que Patricia pudiese salir de su encierro. Bunny y las demás se apresuraron a acercarse a ella, para ver si estaba bien.

- Sí, no os preocupeis.- dijo, con voz tranquilizadora.- No me he hecho daño.

- ¿Estas segura?.- dijo Alex, no del todo convencido.- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- No era necesario.- dijo ella.

Los demás miraron cómo se miraban el uno al otro, embelesados, casi sin respirar. Bunny agarró a Armando de un brazo y les miró, sonriendo.

- ¿No crees que hacen una pareja preciosa?.- dijo con entonación romántica.

- Tienes razón.- reconoció Armando.- Pero deberán superar un obstáculo muy duro.

- ¿Cuál?.- se extrañó Bunny, alarmada.

- El obstáculo "Vicki".

* * *

Cuando Tim y Vicki llegaron a casa vieron a Hotaru y a Raquel tiradas en los sofás, agotadas. Maldijeron para sus adentros por no haber llegado antes y poder hacer lo mismo.

- Ha sido un día... muy largo.- dijo Raquel.

- Sin duda.- reconoció Tim, tirando la bolsa al suelo de agotamiento.

- Y al final ni siquiera te hemos comprado un miserable vestido.- se lamentó Vicki, arrastrando los pies, apesadumbrada.

Ir a capitulo 10


	10. El señor del espacio. Lady Spider

Capitulo 10: El señor del espacio. Lady Spider

Raquel golpeó el puño contra la mesa con rabia, mientras las demás chicas y Armando la miraban asustadas y Luna y Artemís la miraban con auténtico pánico. Nunca la habían visto tan terriblemente enfadada. 

Tim y Vicki les habían contado que por la noche, seguramente debido al cansancio de la batalla, no había dicho ni hecho nada, pero que al levantarse estaba tan terriblemente enfadada que ni siquiera Hotaru se había atrevido a decir o hacer nada que pudiese enojarla un poco más.

Ahora podían comprobar ellas mismas que lo antes mencionado no era una exageración.

- Vosotros dos me estais empezando a cansar con vuestros incesantes secretitos de la Luna.- dijo, con voz tétrica. Luna y Artemís tragaron saliva y las demás se alegraron de no estar en su pellejo.- Yo he pasado los últimos... ¿tres mil años? terriblemente convencida de que era la guardiana del Espacio y el Tiempo. Sin embargo, no sabeis cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir, por medio del otro guerrero Plutón (del cual ni tan siquiera conocía su existencia) que él es el guardián del espacio. Me estais hartando, gatitos, de modo que quiero respuestas **ahora.**

Luna y Artemis volvieron a mirarse y volvieron a tragar saliva. A ver quién le decía a Raquel ahora que no era el momento de dar las respuestas que pedía...

- Bueno... verás...- empezó Luna, con un hilillo de voz.- Es que... vosotros no os conocíais ni tan siquiera en la Luna.

Raquel la miró con escepticismo.

- Es... es cierto.- se apresuró a corroborar Artemís.

- Al igual que tú estás vigilando la puerta del Tiempo él...

- ¿Ya no es la puerta del Espacio y el Tiempo?.- preguntó Raquel con un tono de voz que indicaba que era una pregunta con truco.

- Bueno... ejem...- tartamudeo Luna, escondiéndose detrás de Bunny, que se apresuró a echarla. Si Raquel estallaba, ella quería estar lo más lejos posible.- Creo que ese es el primer punto a aclarar. Verás... tú tienes la llave del tiempo. Con ella puedes viajar a traves del tiempo, al pasado y al futuro. Pero siempre es el mismo Lugar. Él tiene la facultad de viajar a un sitio y a otro, pero siempre en el Presente.

- Cada vez que te desplazas por el tiempo, acabas en el sitio desde el que has partido, pero en un tiempo diferente.- añadió Artemís.

- De modo que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo y no os habeis molestado en mencionarlo.- dijo Raquel, espachurrando una pobre bolsa de patatas fritas que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el Lugar equivocado en el Momento equivocado.

- Ejem...- balbuceo Artemís. Es que... ellos se suponía que no debían aparecer y, claro, para explicar lo del espacio era necesario mencionarles y...

Tim apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar a Raquel antes de que esta estrangulara lentamente a los dos gatos.

- Antes estabas diciendo que ellos no se conocían en la luna.- dijo Amy.- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, ella estaba en la Puerta del Tiempo y él vigilaba el Tunel del Espacio. Jamás coincidieron, de modo que no se conocían.

- ¿Ni siquiera en la última batalla?.- se extrañó Armando.

- Sailor Plutón no se alejó de la puerta del Tiempo.- señaló Artemís.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que él sí sabía de la existencia de Sailor Plutón y ella de él no?

Los gatos suspiraron.

- Plutón es un individuo un tanto... original. Al parecer a él no se le borró la memoria con el tiempo, de modo que lo recuerda absolutamente todo. Y como no se toma su trabajo tan al pie de la letra como ella, se da muchos paseos, averiguando cosas. Es una persona dificil de localizar y no sólo porque esté de un universo a otro todo el tiempo. Le gusta sentirse libre y a decir verdad, nunca hemos estado seguros de qué sabia y qué no.

- ¡Pero es peligroso salir de nuestra zona!.- gritó Raquel.- ¿Y si alguien quisiera usar el Tunel del Espacio?

- El Tunel del Espacio no es tan sencillo como parece.- explicó Luna.- La Puerta del Tiempo siempre está localizada en el mismo sitio, por lo que está protegida por un laberinto que sólo tú, Sailor Plutón y aquel que tenga la llave, pueden superar, de modo que de lo que se trata es de que nadie traspase el laberinto. 

"El Tunel cambia constantemente de lugar, de modo que no es necesario un laberinto. Y sólo Guerrero Plutón puede hacer que aparezca en un lugar determinado."

- ¿Y si por casualidad alguien atravesase el Tunel cuando este apareciese?.- aventuró Hotaru.- En ocasiones se han dado casos de gente que asegura haber estado en otras dimensiones.

- También en el pasado.- recordó Luna.- Todo eso son agujeros que se producen de vez en cuando y que se reparan por si mismos. De todos modos, eso no ocurrirá jamás. Digamos que el Tunel es una cosa viva y su dueño y señor es el Guerrero Plutón . Sólo él y aquellos a los que él autorice podrán hacer uso de ese tunel. Si no es así, será como caminar normalmente: nada pasará.

- Entonces, Guerrero Plutón utilizó el Túnel del Espacio para trasladar a Sailor Moon instantanente de un lugar a otro y que de ese modo llegase a tiempo para socorrernos.- resumió Ray, algo pensativa.- Ese poder le haría falta a Bunny y Carola, para que no llegasen tarde a clase.

- ¡Oye!.- protestaron las aludidas.

- Querida, el Túnel no hace milagros.- señaló Tim con sonrisa traviesa.

Bunny y Carola empezaron a discutir acaloradamente con Ray y Tim, mientras las demás las miraban algo avergonzadas por su comportamiento.

- Oye, Luna...- dijo Bunny de pronto.- Cuando acabe todo esto... ¿recuperaremos totalmente la memoria de lo ocurrido en la Luna? Estoy cansada de recordar sólo parte. Y cuando creo que ya está todo ocurre algo nuevo que me demuestra que todavía es una incógnita todo lo acontecido en el pasado.

Los dos gatos se miraron. No era conveniente que recuperasen totalmente la memoria, pues la Luna todavía tenía muchos secretos ocultos que las Guerreros no debían conocer. Pero una amenazante mirada de Raquel les animó a decir una gran mentira de la que seguramente con el tiempo se arrepentirían.

- Sí, sí, sí, claro, por supuesto.

* * *

Arabrab se encontraba encadenado en el centro de la sala. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo e intentanba inútilmente soltarse de las cadenas. En ese momento, la luz que indicaba la presencia de su señor empezó a brillar y Arabrab no pudo evitar empezar a temblar.

- Arabrab...- dijo la voz.

- Mi... mi señor.- balbuceó este, inclinándose.- Yo quisiera...

- ¡SILENCIO!

Arabrab retrocedió, asustado. Esto iba mal. Muy mal.

- ¿Has obtenido energía para nuestro ejército?

- Yo... no, mi señor, pero es que...

- ¿¡Acaso te he concedido el privilegio para hablar?! ¡Arabrab, me has decepcionado!

- Mi señor, os suplico que...

- Esta noche serás sacrificado al Gran Hombre.

Los ojos de Arabrab reflejaban auténtico pánico al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡Mi señor, al Gran Hombre no!

Una urna de cristal descendió desde el techo y Arabrab quedó encerrado en ella. La golpeó una y otra vez en un desesperado intento por romper el cristal que lo aprisionaba, pero fue en vano. Esta desapareció con el hombre dentro.

La sala quedó en una aparente calma, sólo enturbiada por la respiración del misterioso jefe de Protech.

- Lady Spider.- dijo.

De la penumbra salió una mujer. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, muy brillante. Su piel era extremádamente pálida y los labios eran negros como sus ojos. En lugar de llevar el uniforme que habían lucido Arabrab y Mizad, ella llevaba un ceñido traje de cuero. Aparentaba tener unos veinte años.

Se arrodillo de inmediato y miró al suelo.

- Mi señor...- dijo con voz ligeramente siseante.

- Ya has visto lo que les ha pasado a Arabrab y a Mizad. Espero que tú no me decepciones.

- No, mi señor.- respondió Lady Spider.- Obtendré la energía que deseais, mi amo y señor.

- Así lo espero.- dijo la voz. La luz se apagó y Lady Spider se puso en pie.

- Parece que tu momento ha llegado, querida.- dijo otra voz femenina desde la penumbra.

Lady Spider se giró.

- Hola, Aydiene.- dijo, con sonrisa malvada.

De las sombras salió una mujer algo mayor que Lady Spider. Llevaba puesta una túnica naranja y unas sandalias. Su pelo era largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta alta. La miró con diversión a través de unos ojos castaños duros, pero respetuosos. Una sombra oscura sobre sus párpados hacía aún más penetrante su mirada.

- Espero que tengas más suerte que ese par de incompetentes.- dijo, caminando hacia Lady Spider, arrastrando la cola de su túnica.

- Ellos eran unos inútiles, Aydiene.- respondió Lady Spider.- Yo no seré derrotada.

- Sin embargo, esos guerreros son muy poderosos. No deberías subestimarlos.

- Las arañas también lo son. Y sus picaduras son peligrosas.- dijo Lady Spider, mientras una pequeña araña correteaba por su mano.

- Espero que lo consigas, por la gloria de Protech.

- Por la gloria de Protech... y por la mía. 

Dicho esto, Lady Spider presionó un botón y apareció un rayo de luz que la envolvió.

- ¡Espera un momento!.- dijo Aydiene.- ¡No tienes permiso para atacar ahora!

- Querida: el factor sorpresa es decisivo. Los guerreros estan cansados de la batalla de ayer. Además, si fallo, nunca se sabrá y yo podré medir sus fuerzas.

El rayo de luz desapareció, con Lady Spider en su interior.

* * *

Cuando las chicas salieron de la reunió empezaba a anochecer. Raquel parecía algo más tranquila, pero sabían que seguía enfadada, de modo que procuraban seguirle la corriente todo que les fuese posible e incluso un poco más.

- ¿Sabeis una cosa que me ha llamado la atención?.- dijo Amy, pensativa.- Este último guerrero parece ir por libre: no se ha unido a los otros.

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto.- recordó Carola.- Se marchó antes de que pudiesemos decir o hacer nada para que se quedase. Y tampoco lo hicieron ellos.

- Cómo me hubiese gustado verlo...- se lamentó Patricia, agachando la cabeza.- ¡Siempre me pierdo lo más interesante!

- Tampoco era para tanto.- dijo Carola, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.- Un chico con un cuerpazo de infarto que sale de la nada a traves de un túnel luminoso que pasa de un sitio a otro en cero segundos. Nada impresionante.

- Hablando de chicos.- dijo Ray, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.- ¿¡Os habeis dado cuenta de lo guapísimos que son todos ellos?!

- Pero... si llevan máscara.- murmuró Amy.

- ¡No importa!.- dijo Carola, emocionada con la conversación.- ¡Se ve lo suficiente! ¡El mejor de todos es Guerrero Venus!

- ¡Pero qué dices!.- gruñó Bunny.- El mejor es Armando.Y después... creo que me quedaría con Guerrero Sol.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bunny.- afirmó Patricia, sonrojándose.

Armando la miró, no muy convencido. ¿Cómo se suponía que se las tenía que apañar para mantener separados a esos dos?

- No sé que le veis.- dijo Vicki, con una mueca de disgusto.- A mi no me acaba de convencer.

- Claro, para ti es muy fácil.- murmuró Carola.- Como tú ya sabes que te quedas a Urano.

- ¿Recordais que se trata de personas y no de objetos?.- mencionó Tim.

- Pues el más interesante es Mercurio.- dijo Amy, muy convencida.

- Crei que con las máscara no se veía.- dijo Bunny, con sonrisa maléfica.

Amy enrojeció violentamente.

- Bueno... yo me refería... a sus ojos, que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y llenos de determinación.

- ¡Y está cañón!.- añadió Carola, con los ojos en forma de corazón.- Aunque no deberíamos sorprendernos: después de todo, ellos son nuestras parejas y tienen que hacer juego con nuestra impresionante belleza.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de sus amigas.

* * *

Luna estaba asomada a la ventana del cuarto de Bunny, mientras esta había ido a dar una vuelta con las chicas y Armando. 

Se sentía muy intranquila. Sólo faltaban tres guerreros por aparecer: Marte, Saturno y Júpiter. Eso significaba que el momento de la batalla final se acercaba. Sus enemigos serían terriblemente poderosos y la última vez habían tenido serias dificultades para vencerles. De hecho, si no hubiese hecho aparición Guerrero Plutón no sabía qué podría haber ocurrido.

Una sombra se acercó a ella.

- Hola, gatita.

Luna le miró con repugnancia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices quieres tú, gato idiota?.

- Vamos, no te pongas así.- le dijo Cometa, sentándose a su lado.- He venido en son de paz.

- Sí, claro.

- En serio.- miró al cielo con preocupación.- El momento se acerca.

Luna se limitó a asentir.

- Guerrero Plutón vino sin que yo le llamara.

- No deberías sorprenderte.- señaló Luna.- Tampoco yo tuve necesidad de llamar a las Sailors Plutón, Urano, Neptuno y Saturno. Actuaron ellas solas.

- Sí, pero ellas formaban parte de la guardia principal de palacio, mientras que los míos eran los segundones. No deberían tener capacidad para despertar solos.

- No creo que Guerrero Plutón haya estado dormido nunca.

- Sí, bueno. Él es especial, pero aún así, no pensé que fuese a salir de sus dominios.

- Pero si lo raro es que este allí.

- Hoy estas muy chistosita, Luna.- señaló Cometa.- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

Luna negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Serán los nervios.- respondió la gata.- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Guerrero Sol?

- No deja de darme la vara para que le cuente la razón por la que no se puede acercar a Sailor Júpiter.- resopló Cometa.- Incluso ha amenazado con torturarme si no hablo.

- Hombre, si fuese otro el motivo, igual incluso me apuntaba.

Cometa le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿¡Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?!

- ¿Y Sailor Júpiter?.- preguntó él.- ¿Cómo lo lleva?

- Ella no hace preguntas.- reconoció Luna.- Pero cada vez que le ve se queda como tonta y luego está muy triste. Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que la veo en ese estado. Es como si ella misma presintiese que algo no esta bien.

- Tal vez se deba a nuestra intervención del otro día. Lo cierto es que fuimos muy poco discretos.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

- No, le ocurre desde el primer día que le vio.

- En cambio, él cuando vuelve de la batalla está dando botes y giros sobre si mismo diciendo lo tremendamente maravillosa que es ella y que en cuanto sepa quién es, le pedirá que se case con él. A los demás nos vuelve locos.

- Siempre fue muy impulsivo.- sonrió Luna.- Pero seguro que, en el fondo, sabe que algo no marcha como debe. ¿Y Guerrero Urano?

- Desde que recuperó su alma está mucho más animado, más alegre. Y no para de hablar de su maravillosa Sailor Neptuno, de lo felices que serán cuando vuelvan a estar juntos y todas esas bobadas que tu oyes todos los días de boca de la princesa, aunque lo de tener que controlar su mente durante su estado normal para que ella no le encuentre lo lleva bastante mal, no ganamos para aspirinas. ¿Y ella?

- La chica en la que se ha reencarnado es algo arisca y no muestra sus sentimientos a los demás, pero creo que siente algo muy similar, por cómo le brillan los ojos cuando hablamos de él.

De nuevo se podía leer la preocupación en el rostro de Luna.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Cometa.

- Si, es que... el enemigo es muy poderoso y tengo miedo de que alguna de las chicas... ya sabes.

Cometa suspiró.

- Bueno, al menos tus chicas tienen experiencia.- respondió con voz amarga.- Esta es la primera guerra de mis chavales desde lo de la Luna y son muy inexpertos. Les entreno todos los días, pero necesitan experiencia.

- Hasta ahora lo han hecho bien.- señaló Luna.

- Sí, pero...- esta vez era él el que parecía preocupado.- Luna se acercó a él, con gesto consolador.

- Si puedo hacer algo por ti...

Cometa la miró a los ojos.

- Si, a decir verdad, sí.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Qué tal una canita al aire, eh?

Cualquiera que pasease por debajo de la casa de Bunny en esos momentos, pudo ver un gato color ceniza volar por los aires con la cara y el cuerpo lleno de arañazos.

* * *

Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Bunny dormía tranquilamente en su cama cuando de repente un gran temblor hizo provocó que se cayese de la cama.

- ¿Huuu?.- dijo, todavía dormida. Al instante, se abrazó a la almohada y volvió a quedarse dormida.

- ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- sonó el intercomunicador que se encontraba encima de la mesilla de noche. Bunny abrió un ojo.

- ¿Huuuu?.- respondió al intercomunicador.

- ¡Bunny, soy Amy!.- se oyó.- ¡El enemigo está atacando en el parque del Pingüino!

- Huuu.- respondió Bunny, levantándose perezosamente.

* * *

Cuando llegó al parque ya estaban allí las demás Sailors. No se veía a nadie más, pero Sailor Mercurio tecleaba ansiosamente su ordenador.

- ¿Qué ha passsado?.- dijo Sailor Moon, aún dormida.

- No podemos ver al enemigo.- explicó Sailor Júpiter, con preocupación.- Pero el ordenador de Sailor Mercurio indica que se encuentra aquí. Y que hay cientos de ellos.

- ¡Qué!

Sailor Mercurio cerró su ordenador.

- Así es.- explicó.- Según el ordenador, estamos rodeados por cientos de energías malignas, aunque de poca fuerza.

Miraron a su alrededor, escudriñando en cada rincón, esperando encontrar algún indicio del enemigo.

-¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.- gritó Sailor Venus, escondiéndose detrás de Sailor Urano.

- ¿¡Qué pasa?!.- preguntaron las demás, alarmadas.

- ¡Una... una...! .- grito aterrorizada.- ¡Una.. una cucaracha!

En ese momento vieron acercarse a toda velocidad a una cucaracha.

- ¡UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.- gritaron todas las sailors menos Urano, que sirvió de escudo humano.

- ¿No os da vergüenza?.- las regañó esta.- ¡Se supone que sois guerreros!

- Si, pero eso es una cucaracha.- se defendió Sailor Marte.

- ¡Y allí hay otra!.- aulló Sailor Moon.

- ¡Y allí!.- señaló Sailor Mercurio.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas por cientos de terribles cucarachas que meneaban amenazadoramente sus antenas.

Sailor Urano de pronto vio un extraño brillo en uno de los ojos de las cucarachas.

- ¡Sailor Mercurio, ¿dónde está ahora el enemigo?!.- preguntó.

Esta, intentado controlar su pánico, tecleó el ordenador.

- Pero... según esto...- balbuceó.

- Chicas, creo que teneis buenos motivos para tener miedo de estas cucarachas.- dijo Sailor Urano, haciendo que sus compañeras se escondieran aún más.

Los terroríficos insectos cerraron aún más el círculo.

- Hola, servicio antiplagas a su servicio.

Alzaron la vista y, ante ellas, vieron a Guerrero Sol, Urano, Neptuno, Venus y Mercurio.

- Veo que necesitais un buen par de zapatos.- dijo Guerrero Sol, mientras se quitaba su bota. Los guerreros Urano, Neptuno y Mercurio hicieron lo mismo, todos ellos con gran elegancia. Guerrero Venus, por su parte, se encontró con el pie atascado con la bota y después de forcejear con ella saltando a la pata coja acabó cayendo en el suelo, aplastando a algunas cucarachas con la parte en la que la espalda pierde su nombre, que crujieron con fuerza.

- ¡Ahhhhhggggg!.- dijeron todas las sailors, con asco.

- Eso, ahg.- repitió Guerrero Venus, intentando levantarse sin tocar a las cucarachas con las manos.- ¿Alguien sabe cómo quitar vísceras de cucaracha de un pantalón blanco?

Los demás guerreros, botas en mano, se acercaron sigilosamente a las cucarachas. Pero estas echaron a correr en todas direcciones.

Con una gota de sudor, los tres gatos vieron cómo los feroces guerreros masculinos corrían en todas direcciones dando botazos a diestro y siniestro, mientras Sailor Urano, intentaba tranquilizar a las Sailors, que chillaban histéricas.

- Yo no les he entrenado para esto.- murmuró Cometa, avergonzado.

- Tu hora ha llegado, pequeño y vil ser.- dijo alzando su bota Guerrero Sol a la arrinconada cucaracha, que se había quedado sin un lugar al que huir.- Reza lo que sepas a tu dios cucarachil, porque te vas a reunir con él.

Pero a la cucaracha aún le quedaba un as en la manga. Desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

- ¡Cuidado, son cucarachas voladoras!.- dijo Guerrero Sol pero ya era tarde. Todas las cucarachas se estaban reuniendo en el centro del parque y empezaron a formar una masa.

- Me pregunto qué estaran haciendo...- murmuró Sailor Mercurio.

- Creo que...- balbuceó Guerrero Venus .- Oh, oh.

En el lugar donde antes habían estado todas las cucarachas ahora se encontraba una sola cucaracha, de unos tres metros. Miró los cadáveres de todas sus amigas y luego a los guerreros.

- Creo que ha llegado el padre de todas las cucarachas.- dijo Guerrero Neptuno 

- Sí.- confirmó Guerrero Urano .- Y está enfadado.

Con una gota de sudor, los tres gatos vieron cómo los feroces guerreros masculinos corrían en todas direcciones huyendo de los patazos que la cucaracha daba a diestro y siniestro, mientras Sailor Urano, intentaba tranquilizar a las sailors, que chillaban histéricas.

- Yo no les he entrenado para esto.- murmuró Cometa, avergonzado.

Estaban todos los guerreros, ellos y ellas (ya estaban afónicas de tanto gritar), en un rincón, sin lugar de huida. La cucaracha les miró y movió la boca.

- ¿Ha dicho algo?.- preguntó Guerrero Venus 

- Yo creo que sí, algo como "Tu hora ha llegado, pequeño y vil ser. Reza lo que sepas a tu dios humano, porque te vas a reunir con él."- respondió Guerrero Sol.

La cucaracha movió sus antenas y cargó contra ellos.

- Morir en patas de una cucaracha...- murmuró Sailor Neptuno .- Qué bajo hemos caido.

De pronto, una rosa roja pasó al lado de las antenas, deteniéndolas. Detrás, el Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Señor del Antifaz!-. dijo Sailor Moon.

Él no dijo nada.

- ¿Y tu discurso de presentación?.- Se extrañó Sailor Marte.

- Es que... no se me ocurre nada que decirle a una cucaracha gigante.

- Prueba con: Con cucal mueren y desaparecen.- sugirió Guerrero Venus.

La cucaracha se giró y corrió rápidamente hacia el Señor del Antifaz (y cuando digo que rápidamente, es muy rápido: imaginaros una cucaracha de tres metros y la velocidad que puede llegar a tomar), que a duras penas pudo esquivarla.

- ¡Guerrero Venus , averigua su punto débil!.- dijo Guerrero Sol.

- Ni hablar, yo no meto la mano ahí.- respondió el aludido, con una mueca de repugnancia.

- ¿Y si le atacamos todos a la vez?.- sugirió Sailor Marte.

- No creo que sirviese.- dijo Guerrero Mercurio .- Las cucarachas son muy resistentes. Aguantarían incluso una bomba atómica.

- ¿Y un cuchillo bien afilado?.- preguntó Sailor Urano 

Mercurio meditó.

- No he leido nada al respecto, se puede probar.

Se adelantaron los guerreros Urano y Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Preparados?.- preguntó Guerrero Sol. Los otros dos guerreros asintieron.- ¡Espada de Luz!

- ¡Corte de espada estelar!

- ¡Espada fugaz!

El triple ataque atravesó a la cucaracha que, de emitir chillidos, hubiese gritado de terror. Parte de sus fluidos corporales cayeron sobre el Señor del Antifaz.

Un par de patas cayeron al suelo, acompañadas de un trozo de antena. Pero estas empezaron a regenerarse.

- ¡Rápido, Sailor Moon!.- dijo Guerrero Sol.- ¡O nos encontraremos a los tres reyes magos cucarachiles!

Sailor Moon, intentando controlar su pánico, se acercó rápidamente.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

El rayo alcanzó a la cucaracha y a sus miembros amputados y se retorció de dolor. Si pudiese hablar, diría "desapareeeeezco". Pero como no podía, desapareció sin decir nada. En su lugar, quedaron cientos de cucarachas que emprendieron una rápida huida.

Los guerreros se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Sailor Moon reaccionó, corriendo hacia un enorme montón de líquido viscoso cubría al Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Señor del Antifaz, Señor del Antifaz!.- sollozó. Una mano se puso en su hombro y la detuvo. Se volvió. Era Guerrero Sol.

- Déjanos a nosotros.- dijo, muy serio. Hizo una señal y los otros guerreros se acercaron.- Secadle con vuestras capas.

- ¿¡Y por qué no lo haces tú con la tuya?!.- protestó Guerrero Venus.

- Porque yo soy el príncipe.- dijo, muy digno.- Y si no lo haces, te meteremos a Cometa en tu casa.

- Eso, eso, no lo hagas...- imploró Guerrero Neptuno .- Me está destrozando los muebles.

Entre gruñidos de protesta, se acercó al montón de babas, mientras se quitaba la capa y Guerrero Sol sonreía con satisfacción.

- Veo que ni tus guerreros te aguantan.- dijo Luna con sonrisa malvada.

Cometa desvió la mirada, despectivamente.

- Lo hacen a posta, porque saben que estais mirando.

- Ya.

- Esta ha sido la lucha más repugnante que he tenido nunca.- murmuró el Señor del Antifaz, escurriendo su capa. Sailor Moon, por su parte, decidió que en esta ocasión haría una excepción y no abrazaría ni besaría a su querido Señor del Antifaz.

- Pues no te quejes.- gruñó Guerrero Venus.- Que yo tengo que desincrustar restos de cucarachas de mis pantalones y lavar mi capa.

- Bueno, ha llegado el momento de irnos.- dijo Guerrero Neptuno , tirando de la capa de Sol, antes de que este emprendiese un disimulado camino hacia Sailor Júpiter.- Ya nos veremos.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, se habían marchado.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nosotras también nos marchemos.- dijo el Señor del Antifaz, volcando su chistera para vaciarla.- Mañana nos espera un día muy largo en la tintorería.

Desde el aire, Lady Spider observó su retirada.

- Bueno, para ser una prueba, no ha estado mal.- reconoció.- Pero no tendré ningún problema es aplastaros.

Ir a capitulo 11


	11. Una cena en casa de los Tsumeragi. Alex ...

****

**C**APÍTULO 11: Una cena en casa de los Tsumeragi. Vicki y Alex frente a frente.

Armando y Bunny caminaban por la calle, abrazados. Las últimas batallas habían sido muy duras y, de algún modo, presentían que Luna no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido realmente en la Luna.

- Oye, Armando.- dijo Bunny, rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Crees que tú también tendrás tu homónima femenina? Una hermana o algo así. Quizás... una prometida.

Armando la miró, extrañado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Bunny le abrazó aún con más fuerza.

- Es que... tú eres el guardián de la Tierra. Como yo lo soy de la Luna y las chicas de los distintos planetas del sistema solar. Todas tenemos nuestro homónimo y sería muy lógico que tú también lo tuvieses.

Armando la abrazó, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

- Bueno...- dijo, dubitativo.- Es posible, pero ni Luna ni Artemís nos han dicho nada. Nos ocultan muchas cosas, pero eso nos lo habrían contado. ¿Por qué tendría que ser una prometida?

- Tú eras el príncipe de la Tierra.- respondió Bunny.- Y en las familias reales los compromisos se hacían sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los príncipes. Tal vez tú...

Armando no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- No recuerdo todo lo ocurrido en la Luna.- dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- Pero estoy seguro de que jamás hubiese aceptado un compromiso con alguien a quién no amase. Yo sólo me comprometí contigo.

Bunny levantó la mirada y depositó sus ojos en los de él. Se miraron durante unos instantes y luego entrecerraron los ojos, acercando sus labios.

- ¡Hola, tortolitos!

Rojos como tomates, se separaron y miraron al que les había interrumpido. Vieron acercarse a Dani, Alex y Luis.

- Hola, chicos.- dijo Armando.- ¿Cómo estais?

- No deberíais hacer esas cosas en público.- les regañó Dani.- Está feo (nota de las autoras para el que no lo sepa: el Japón están mal vistas las muestras de afecto en público)

- Perdón.- dijo Armando, más rojo que una amapola.- ¿Y vosotros qué quereis?

Luis miró de reojo a Alex y le dio un codazo.

- Este te estaba buscando.- dijo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Armando y Bunny le miraron intrigados, mientras Alex lanzaba juramentos contra Luis y Dani, el cual no intentaba disimular nada y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo... bueno. Preferiría tratar esto... a solas.- dijo, señalando ligeramente a Bunny con la cabeza.

- ¿Es algo tan malo que no puedes decirlo delante de ella?.- se extrañó Armando.- Bueno, por mi...

- Anda ya, Alex, no seas tan maniático.- saltó Dani.- Lo que quiere saber es dónde vive Patricia para pedirle una cosa.

Al momento era Alex el que estaba rojo, con el cuello de Dani entre sus manos (este también estaba rojo, pero era por falta de aire)

- Si es por eso, no te preocupes por mi.- dijo Bunny.

Alex se giró y casi se puso de rodillas delante de ella.

- Por favor: no se lo digas al ballenato andante.- imploró.- No quisiera que me estropease... la cosa.

Armando y Bunny se miraron. Los temores de Alex eran muy comprensibles.

- Está bien.- aceptó Bunny.- ¿Tienes un papel?

* * *

Patricia salió de la ducha con el pijama puesto, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Estaba agotada, más por el miedo pasado durante la lucha que por lo que realmente había luchado. Si había algo que no soportaba, eran las cucarachas.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se tapó la cara con la toalla. Había algo. Algo muy importante, que no podía recordar. Se sentía terriblemente frustrada intentado recordarlo y se encontraba con un muro invisible que impedía llegar a ese recuerdo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía esforzarse en recordarlo, pues era de vital impotancia en la batalla.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del pastel que tenía en el horno. Cuando se sentía así se relajaba cocinando algo, aunque no se lo solía comer, sino que se lo cedía a Bunny o Carola, las cuales lo devoraban.

El timbre del portal la sobresaltó. Miró el reloj. Eran más de las diez y media de la noche. ¿Quién podría ser? Ninguna de las chicas, pues ellas usaban el teléfono o el intercomunicador.

Se levantó y con algo de pereza se acercó al interfono.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó, intentando no demostrar que no le apetecían visitas.

__

- Esto... Patricia, soy Alex. ¿Puedo subir un momento?

Patricia se quedó de piedra. ¿¡Alex?!

__

- Si es mal momento, puedo volver mañana.

- ¡NO!.- se apresuró a decir ella.- Sube.

Apretó el boton del portero automático. Batiendo el record de velocidad, Patricia recogió lo poco que tenía desorganizado en la casa, se vistió y se peinó, terminando justo cuando Alex tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Antes de abrir, Patricia se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada por arreglar. Satisfecha de su imagen y velocidad, abrió la puerta.

- Hola.- saludó.

- Hola.-respondió él-. Perdona que venga tan tarde. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, claro.- dijo ella.

* * *

- ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde!.- repetía Bunny una y otra vez mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el templo del abuelo de Ray. Como de costumbre, se había quedado dormida y no se había levantado a tiempo. ¡Incluso Luna se había ido!.- ¡Me van a matar!

Giró la esquina a toda velocidad... chocando violentamente contra alguien.

- ¡Lo siento!.- dijo Bunny.- Es que yo... ¡Luis!

El aludido se levantó lentamente del suelo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Tenia un aire un tanto melancolico que extrañó a Bunny, pues Luis siempre parecía estar en perfecta forma. Como la discreccion nunca habia sido una de sus virtudes le pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?.- le dijo, preocupada.- Te veo muy deprimido.

- Es que he cometido el error de mi vida- replico Luis con un tono funebre, casi parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en ese banco y me lo cuentas?- pregunto Bunny.

Luis asintio con pesar y se dirigio hacia el banco arrastrando los pies. Bunny lo acompaño intrigada. Una vez sentados Bunny se animo a preguntar.

- ¿Y cual ha sido ese terrible error? Seguro que tiene solución.

Luis tomo aire, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Veras, este viernes mi padre da una cena en mi casa y me dijo que trajese a una amiga. Yo invite a Vicki.

-¿Y cual es el problema?- interrumpio Bunny- ¿Ha dicho que no?

Luis suspiro con pesar

- No, me ha dicho que si.

Bunny lo miro estupefacta. Hubiese jurado que Luis deberia estar saltando de contento en lugar de ir como alma en pena.

-¿Y entonces? Si es eso, siempre te puedes inventar una excusa para que no vaya.

- Ese no es el problema, sino que mi padre me dijo despues de que la invitase que Alex tambien venia.

Bunny abrio los ojos asustada. ¿Alex y Vicki? Oh,oh...

- Y claro, Alex tambien lleva pareja...

Bunny tomo aire preparandose para lo peor.

-... invito a Patricia y ella le ha dicho que si. Y ahora no se que voy a hacer.

Bunny sacudio la cabeza apenada. Ciertamente era un problema muy serio. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza para secarse el sudor producido por el susto cuando vio la hora.

- ¡OH, DIOS MIO LLEGO TARDE!- grito poniendose de pie de un salto y saliendo a toda velocidad del parque dejando a Luis sentado en el banco preguntandose que habia hecho para que saliese a esa velocidad de alli.

* * *

En el templo de Hirawa Carola, Patricia y Amy estaban escondidas detras de una silla. Ray por su parte habia salido de la habitacion argumentando una excusa tonta y Hotaru se habia ofrecido a hacerle compañía. En la otra esquina de habitacion Raquel miraba de reojo a Vicki, que estaba siendo sujetada por Armando y Tim para impedir que fuese a casa de Alex para depejellarlo lentamente.

-... ¡COMO SE ATREVE A INVITAR A MI AMIGA! ¡ESE DEGENERADO SIN CEREBRO! ¡Y ENCIMA ELLA ACEPTA SIN PEDIRME CONSEJO! ¡A MI, QUE LO CONOZCO DESDE PEQUEÑO Y SE QUE TAN PERFIDO PUEDE SER! ¡SEGURO QUE DROGÓ TU TÉ O LO QUE ESTUVIESES COMIENDO! ¡SOLTA... ¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTABAN COMIENDO JUNTOS!

En ese momento Bunny entró por la puerta casi sin aliento y choco contra la silla que Vicki habia tirado al enterarse de la noticia. Todos miraron como Bunny caia lentamente y con grandes aspavientos para acabar chocando violentamente contra el suelo.

Armando solto a Vicki para ir a socorrer a Bunny, dejando a Tim sola quien fue arrastrada por Vicki hacia la puerta. Por suerte Raquel se decidio a salir de su rincon y le echo una mano.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Amy preocupada.

Bunny se levanto despacio frotandose la cara con fuerza.

- Si, no me he hecho daño. Siento llegar tarde pero me encontre con Luis...

-¡ OTRO QUE TAL BAILA!- volvio a empezar Vicki casi dejando sordas a las dos que la sujetaban- ¡MIRA QUE INVITARME A CENAR Y NO DECIRME QUE ESE GUSANO REPUGNANTE DE ALEX IBA A ASISTIR!

- Él me dijo que su padre se lo dijo justo despues de que te invitase- argumento Bunny escondida detrás de Armando.

Eso parecio calmar a Vicki, por lo menos momentaneamente. En ese momento Hotaru y Ray entraron en la habitacion trayendo unas tazas de té. Las repartieron entre los presentes y no dejaban de lanzar miradas asustadas a Vicki, quien por su parte refunfuñaba por lo bajo. De repente doblo la cabeza y Hotaru y Ray respiraron aliviadas. Las demas las miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Qué es lo que habeis hecho?- pregunto Tim despues de tomarle el pulso y comprobar que era normal.

- Le hemos puesto un somnifero- replico Hotaru- Ray queria que su habitacion permaneciese intacta y como no habia manera de calmar a Vicki pues...

- ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado exactamente?- pregunto Bunny con cara de marciana.

- Veras- empezo a decir Carola- Estabamos Patricia, Amy, Ray y yo. Patricia nos estaba contando que Alex fue el otro dia a su casa para invitarla a la fiesta de Luis y ella le invitó a pastel. Iba a contarnos todos los detalles paso por paso cuando oimos un grito estremecedor detrás de nosotras.

- Era Vicki- continuo Amy- Habia llegado sin que la oyesemos y se puso echa un basilisco. Por suerte Tim la agarró y Armando llego justo en ese momento y la ayudo. Pero antes ya le habia dando tiempo a lanzar un par de sillas que le molestaban en el camino para acercarse a Patricia.

Bunny miro la habitacion. ¿Solo un par de sillas? Por el suelo, además de las sillas, había cojines, revistas, el tablreo de ajedrez que tanto le gustaba a Amy, unas cortinas, libros, discos y algunas cosas más. Casi se podia declarar zona catastrofica.

* * *

- Prometedme que os comportareis- suplicó Luis, juntando las manos y agachándose un poco, haciendo ligeras reverencias, mirando a Vicki y Alez alternativamente- Por favor, no me hagais quedar mal.

Patricia lo miró con lástima. Solo le faltaba arrodillarse delante de esos dos. Al parecer Vicki pensó lo mismo.

- De acuerdo, por esta noche no me metere con el im... con Alex- dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada y cogiendose del brazo que le ofrecia Luis.

Este miro a Alex que hizo un gesto que Luis interpreto como asentimiento.

Despues de esto se dirigieron hacia el vestibulo. Patricia lo miraba todo embelesada. Era una sala enorme, con el suelo de marmol blanco y las paredes decoradas exquisitamente, con hermosos motivos y cuadros. Colgada del techo habia una araña de cristal más grande que cualquier otra que Patricia hubiese visto anteriormente y que brillaba como si en lugar de cristales tuviese estrellas. Vio como Luis se acercaba hacia un hombre mayor que dedujo era su padre. Lo miro con atencion. No se parecia mucho a Luis, pues no era tan alto como su hijo. Aunque la mayor parte de su pelo era canoso, aún tenía partes oscuras que indicaban que en el pasado tuvo el pelo negro y sus ojos, amables, eran castaños. Desprendía una sensación de serenidad y elegancia como nunca antes había visto.

De printo, se dio cuenta que, abriéndose paso entre la gente, un chico de unos quince años se acercaba ansioso hacia Vicki, con mirada triste y melancólica.

- Ese es Carlos Tsumeragui- le susurro Alex- El novio de Hotaru y hermano de Luis.

Patricia asintio. Carlos se parecía más a su padre que Luis, pues también tenía el pelo oscuro, aunque los ojos eran azules, con una expresión triste en ellos. Seguramente Hotaru no habia podido venir porque estaba castigada... de nuevo. 

Miró al resto de la gente. Todos iban vestidos de etiqueta y las mujeres con espléndidos trajes que parecían brillar con luz propia. Patricia miró a Vicki. Llevaba un traje largo de color verde agua que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto que hacia que todas las miradas se dirigiesen hacia ella. Se miró a si misma, con una traje verde oscuro, también largo, pero que sin duda no lucía tan bien como el de Vicki. Suspiro bajito. Alex la oyó y la miró con gesto consolador.

- No te preocupes. Tu estas mucho mas guapa.- dijo con total seguridad.- A ella la miran asombrados porque no saben cómo ha encontrado un traje de su talla.

- ¡Alex! – exclamo Patricia entre escandalizada y divertida- Le has prometido a Luis que no te meterias con ella.

- No es exactamente asi- replico Alex- solo he dicho que no montaria ningun escandalo. No será dificil, porque ella no responderá para no dejar en mal lugar a Luis. De todos modos, y para evitar riesgos, lo más seguro es que nos pongan a cada uno en un extremo de la mesa.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras aparecio un mayordomo con una campanilla de plata en la mano.

- La cena esta servida.

Entraron en el comedor y varios camareros les iban llevando a los sitios que les correspondian. Primero entró el señor Tsumeragui que se sento en la cabecera de la mesa. Luego entraron sus dos hijos, Luis acompañado de Vicki, que se sentaron al lado de su padre.

- Señorito Alex- llamo el mayordomo.

Alex le tendio el brazo a Patricia para acompañarla hasta la mesa. El mayordomo los condujo hacia la cabecera. Patricia tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

- Su sitio señor.- dijo el mayordomo señalando la silla al lado de Vicki.

Luis se llevo las manos a la cabeza. El desastre era inevitable.

Alex le aparto la silla a Patricia y despues de que esta se sentase, el hizo lo propio. Miro a Vicki. Patricia, Luis y Carlos contenian la respiracion.

- Señorita Kaiou, es un placer- dijo cogiendole la mano y besandosela.

Vicki contuvo los deseos de gritar como una loca pero no pudo evitar una mueca de asco. Luis le puso la mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarla.

- Señor Omishi, no tiene ni idea del... placer que me causa encontrarlo aquí.

Alex solo sonrio malevolamente. 

La cena siguio desarrollandose con mas o menos tranquilidad. Luis apenas pegaba bocado con los nervios a flor de piel cada vez que Alex decia algo. Pero por suerte Vicki mantenia su palabra y para evitar decir algo inconveniente tenia la boca llena o miraba en direccion contraria a Alex. Llegaron al café. Luis suspiro aliviado. Ya quedaba menos. La gente empezo a hablar de trivialidades y por una de esas casualidades alguien hablo del principio de la vida. Al oirlo Alex levanto la vista con interes. Hubo un silencio en la mesa en el que aprovecho para meter baza en la conversacion.

- ¿Han oido ustedes esa teoria sobre las ballenas que caminaban sobre la tierra? (Nota de las autoras: Esto es totalmente veridico)

Al oir esto Luis y Patricia se atragantaron con el café. Ambos miraron a Vicki con temor. Ella sonrio dulcemente y Patricia temblo al verla.

- Si, algo he oido- dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

En ese momento Alex empezo a ponerse rojo como un tomate y mascullo algo entre dientes y despues salio a toda velocidad del comedor. Patricia preocupada salio detrás de el. 

Lo encontro en el vestibulo saltando a la pata coja.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le pregunto.

- ¡Que esa mala pecora ha descargado todo su peso sobre mi pie! ¡Y encima con ese tacon asesino que lleva de acero reforzado para aguantar su peso!

Antes de que Patricia pudiese decir nada aparecio Carlos.

- Alex, papa me ha dicho que te pregunte si estas bien.

- Oh, si... creo que no perdere el uso del pie.

Carlos sonrio y fue hacia el comedor. 

- ¿Por qué no vas hacia alli?- le dijo Alex a Patricia- Tengo que ir un momento al baño a ver como recupero mi zapato.

Patricia asintio y se dirigio hacia el comedor. A mitad de camino empezo a sonar el intecomunicador. Tras comprobar que no habia moros en la costa lo conecto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo la voz de Luna preocupada- ¡Un nuevo enemigo acaba de aparecer en el centro de conferencias W.E.R.E!

* * *

- ¡Oh, dios mio!- grito Sailor Moon.- ¡Esto es horrible!

La escena realmente era dantesca. En una esquina estaban un monton de cadaveres con un agujero en medio y sobre ellos el enemigo. Era una mujer con cuerpo de escorpion. Su aguijon estaba levantado apuntando a un oficinista mientras que con una de sus pinzas sujetaba la cabeza de otro. Cuando vio a las guerreros le lanzo contra la pared, despues hinco su aguijon sobre el otro.

- Asi que vosotras sois las guerreras que tantos problemas estais causando- dijo con una voz lugubre y tetrica.

- ¡Como te atreves a interrumpir la labor de estos oficinistas! ¡Ellos vienen todos los días a trabajar para que sus sueños y los de todos aquellos que reciben su ayuda puedan verse hechos realidad! ¡Soy la sailor uniformada que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

La escorpiona no parecio muy impresionada con el discurso. Miro a las sailors muy despacio y despues se avalanzo sobre Sailor Venus que era la que mas cerca tenia.

- ¡Beso de amor!- atacó ella para defenderse.

Sin embargo la escorpiona no detuvo su avance y arrolló a Sailor Venus acorralandola contra la pared. Levanto su escorpion...

- ¡Sailor Venus!- gritaron todas asustadas.

- ¡Mares y Oceanos!

- ¡Evolucion arborea!

Un ataque combinado dio de lleno contra la escorpiona quien se volvio furiosa hacia sus dos nuevas enemigas.

- ¡Y vosotras dos quienes sois?- pregunto rabiosa.

- ¡Soy la sailor del siglo treinta, Sailor Neptuno y no soporto a los malvados!

- ¡Y yo soy la sailor del rayo, Sailor Jupiter!

La escorpiona las miro y se encogio de hombros. Luego se hizo una bola.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Sailor Urano.

Sailor Mercurio empezo a teclear freneticamente el teclado.

-¡Creo que esta trayendo refuerzos!- grito.

- ¿Refuerzos?- inquirio Sailor Pluton.- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

No fue necesario que Sailor Mercurio respondiese a la pregunta porque en ese momento la escorpiona estiro los brazos dejando caer cientos de escorpiones que rapidamente rodearon a las guerreros. Los escorpiones empezaron a subirles por las piernas.

- ¡Eh, vosotros, bichos enanos, que esas piernas son nuestras!- grito una voz conocida.

- ¡Guerrero sol!- grito Sailor Moon aliviada.

- ¿Cómo que nuestras piernas son vuestras?- exclamó Sailor Neptuno 

- Bueno, vale, las tuyas son de él- dijo Guerrero Sol señalando a guerrero Urano 

- ¿Y si en lugar de discutir hacemos lo que hemos venido a hacer?- pregunto Guerrero Mercurio antes de que Sailor Neptuno pudiese replicar.

Guerrero Sol asintio un poco desilusionado. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. 

- ¿Cómo se puede eliminar a un ejercito de escorpiones?- pregunto Guerrero Venus 

- Creo que los lagartos se los comen- respondio Guerrero Neptuno 

La escorpiona miraba a los guerreros calibrando su potencial. De repente un monton de escorpiones empezaron a avanzar hacia la guardia de Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Alguien tiene algun lagarto a mano?- inquirio Guerrero Urano.

- No me caben en el bolsillo asi que tendremos que hacerlo de otra manera.- replico Guerrero Sol.

Apuntó hacia Sailor Marte y atacó.

- ¡Aire ardiente!

Un monton de pequeñas llamitas fueron chocando contra los escorpiones haciendo que despareciesen calcinados. Sailor Marte se vio libre de escorpiones.

- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- le dijo Guerrero Sol.- ¡Rodea con fuego a la mama escorpiona! ¡Guerrero Neptuno ! ¡Ya sabes lo que hacer!

Sailor Marte asintio y ataco.

- ¡Fuego destructor!

Un circulo de fuego rodeo a la escorpiona. En ese momento Guerrero Urano ataco.

- ¡Viento salvaje!

El viento hizo crecer el circulo de llamas impidiendo que la escorpiona saliese de alli.

- Ahora me toca a mi- dijo Guerrero Sol muy serio.- ¡Viento Ardiente!

El viento rodeo a todas las guerreras eliminando a todos los escorpiones que las rodeaban.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ahora!

Sailor Moon asintio y se puso en pose.

- ¡Luna de plata, beso de cristal!

La escorpiona sufrio el ataque de lleno.

- ¡Desaparezco!- grito, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba reducido a un montón de cenizas. Unos extraños brillos surgieron de entre ellas y fueron hasta los cuerpos de los oficinistas, de cuyos cuerpos desaparecieron los agujeros, demostrando de este modo que ya estaban a salvo.

De repente Sailor Saturno vio algo.

- ¡Sailor Moon, cuidado!

Una rosa roja atraveso la sala y se clavo sobre el escorpion que habia estado a punto de atacar a Sailor Moon.

- ¡Señor del antifaz!

- Siempre a tiempo- replico Guerrero Sol quien emprendio un discreto acercamiento hacia Sailor Jupiter. Pero en su camino se interpuso alguien.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques eso de que nuestras piernas son vuestras- dijo Sailor Neptuno 

- Er... esto yo... ¡Rayos, me tengo que ir!- grito Guerrero sol desapareciendo de repente, acompañado de su guardia.

* * *

- Lady Spider, has desperdiciado una oportunidad magnifica.- la voz del misterioso hombre sonó cargada de veneno.

- No volvera a ocurrir mi señor- replico ella.

- Eso espero, sino seguiras el mismo camino que Arabrab.

* * *

Patricia y Alex se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de ella.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- pregunto Alex un poco preocupado.

- Oh, si. El baile ha sido muy divertido.

Alex gruño al recordar como Vicki, "inocentemente" habia tropezado contra él lanzandolo a la fuente de ponche.

- Bueno... veras- empezo a tartamudear Alex

- ¿Si?- pregunto Patricia.

- Me gustaria saber si... vendrias a cenar conmigo otro dia, pero sin la ballena asesina.

Patricia se ruborizo y asintio. Alex se acerco despacio hacia ella y Patricia hizo lo propio. Estaban muy cerca cuando una piedra salio de la nada y golpeo la nuca de Alex.

- ¡Ay!- gritó éste, apartandose.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Patricia preocupada.

- Alguien me ha lanzado una piedra- le contestó él.

Patricia miro el reloj y vio que ya era tarde. Al dia siguiente tenia clase. Se despidio de Alex y entro en su casa. Alex permanecio alli un momento mirando la puerta con tristeza. De repente oyo un ruido entre los matorrales. Se acerco sigiloso y se lanzo sobre ellos.

- ¡Te pillé... ¡¿VICKI?!

- ¡SABIA QUE TENIA QUE SEGUIRTE! ¡QUERIAS APROVECHARTE DE ELLA!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Ademas de gorda estas loca, que no te funciona el cerebro!...

- ¿¡Loca yo!¿ ¡Pues por lo menos tengo un cerebro que no funciona, no como tu, que sólo tienes un espacio vacio y en lugar de materia gris tienes materia fecal!

- ¡Y tú eres ...!

Los gritos continuaron hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

Ir a capitulo 12


	12. Amalia. Un regreso inesperado.

****

CAPÍTULO 12: Amalia. Un regreso inesperado.

Bunny miró con desespero el techo del local, al oir por décima vez a Dani aporreando la batería para demostrar a Carola sus amplios conocimientos. Hoy era fiesta en la facultad y, como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, habían ido todos al local para ensayar. Después de estar unas cuantas horas sin parar, Luis había suplicado un descanso de media hora, que Carlos aprovechó para retar a Tim a una carrera hasta el kiosko de periódicos y volver.

En ese momento, entró Carlos, haciendo rabiar a Tim por haberla ganado.

- ¡Sabes que si no hubiese sido por ese desgraciado te hubiese ganado!.- protestó Tim, aunque Carlos se limitó a sacarle la lengua y hacerle burla con el periódico.

- Es que eres un encanto.- le dijo.- Pero te he ganado limpiamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Bunny, aprovechando que Dani también se había interesado y había dejado las baquetas.

Tim puso cara de mal humor y Carlos esbozó una sonrisa.

- Llegamos al kiosko al mismo tiempo.- explicó Carlos.- Pero cuando nos íbamos a ir, un tipo intentó ligar con Tim y no la dejaba subirse en la moto, hasta que ella le dio un buen rapapolvo. Por cierto, en el periódico pone que el otro día los guerreros volvieron a luchar.

- ¡A ver, a ver!.- dijeron Dani y Alex, quitándole el periódico de las manos.

- Puagh, qué asco.- dijo Dani, mientras leía el preiódico.- Escorpiones...

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.- dijo Alex, afirmando con la cabeza.- ¡Mira, en la foto salen las piernas de una de las sailors! ¿De quién serán?

- De Sailor Marte.- dijo Dani, sin mayor interés.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?.- le preguntó Luis, mirando la foto.- No se ven los zapatos y la foto es en blanco y negro.

- Tengo memorizadas todas las piernas de las guerreros.- dijo Dani, hinchando el pecho.- Y las mejores son las de Sailor Venus.

Carola iba a empezar a babear y a presumir, pero un rápido codazo por parte de Tim la detuvo.

- ¡Chicos, yo soy Sailor Moon!.- dijo Alex, haciendo una mala imitación de Sailor Moon.- ¡En nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

Esta vez el codazo se lo llevó Bunny, que iba toda dispuesta a sacarle un ojo a Alex.

- ¡Sí!.- aclamó Dani.- ¡Eres la sailor que lucha por el amor, la justicia y las bragas de Patricia! (Con permiso del maestro David Ramirez y sus eSeDé – y de paso publicidad-)

Alex, con una gota de sudor y rojo como un tomate, se apresuró ataparle la boca a Dani, pero ya era tarde: Vicki se había armado con uno de los tambores y Patricia les miraba alucinada, todavía más roja que Alex.

- Esto... Vicki...- balbuceó Alex, mientras ella se acercaba.- ¿Vas a hacer caso de este bobo? ¡Pero si la mitad de lo que dice lo hace sin pensar!

- ¡Oye!.- protestó Dani.

- ¡Sí, porque él tiene más cerebro que tú, maldito escarabajo pelotero!.- aulló Vicki, saliendo detrás de Alex, que ya había puesto pies el polvorosa.

- ¡No corras tanto, que el almacén ya es viejo y no podrá aguantar las vibraciones!.- gritó Alex, haciendo que Vicki rugiese y acelerase la velocidad.

Estaba a punto de recibir un tamborazo de esos que pasan a la historia cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta.

- Yujuuu...- sonó una voz.- ¿Hay alguien por auí?

Vicki y Alex palidecieron notablemente. A ella, incluso se le olvidó pegar a Alex.

- Dime que no es ella...- suplicó Alex.

- Yo no miento jamás.- respondió ella, aterrorizada.

En ese momento entró en la sala una chica algo más joven que Alex, con un cabello largo y negro que llevaba recogido con una cinta. Iba vestida con un vestido azul y miraba con curiosidad el lugar.

- ¿Holaaaa?- dijo, parpadeando repetidas veces.

- ¡Escóndeme, Carlos!.- suplicó Alex.- ¡Y tú, Armando, tápate!

- ¿Por qué?.- se extrañó este.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Es Amalia!.- respondió Alex, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la funda de la guitarra.

La chica les miró y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Hola, chicos!.- dijo, mientras se acercaba bamboleándose.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de conoceros al fin!

Ellos e miraron unos a otros extrañados.

- ¡Vicki, querida!.- dijo, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Vicki miró a sus amigas, implorando ayuda. Pero las otras estaban demasiado sorprendidas como para hacer o decir nada.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- dijo, mientras le daba un sonoro beso y un abrazo. Vicki parecía a punto de estallar.- ¿Y los demás son... ¡Alex!?

La chica fue corriendo hacia Armando y le saltó al cuello, ante la sorpresa de este y la indignación de Bunny.

- ¡Oye, tú!.- gritó Bunny.- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces con **mi **novio!?

Amalia se soltó del cuello el sorprendido Armando y miró a Bunny, extrañada. Luego volvió a mirar a Armando.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes novia, Alex?.- le dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Esto... yo no soy Alex.- balbuceó Armando.- Me llamo Armando. Armando Chiba.

Ella le miró sorprendida durante unos instantes. Y luego sus ojos empezaron a brillar de nuevo.

- ¿¡Armando?! ¡Cuánto tiempo, querido!.- sollozó, lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos.

- ¡Ya está bien, ¿no?!.- intervino Bunny, arrancandola de su posición y agarrando a Armando del brazo.- ¡Yo soy Bunny Tsukino! ¡**Su** novia, de **toda** la vida! ¡Y su **prometida**!

Amalia la miró, con superioridad.

- Así que... tienes novia.- dijo, analizando a Bunny.- Humm... podrías haber buscado algo mejor.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ALGO MEJOR?!.- aulló Bunny.

Amalia sonrió con burla y la miró de arriba abajo

- Veamos: él es alto, guapo, simpático e inteligente. Tú eres bajita, de piernas gordas y sin pecho.

Bunny la miró furiosa.

- ¿¡Y quién sería mejor que yo, eh?!

Amalia sonrió.

- Pues yo, por ejemplo.- dijo.- Soy guapa, inteligente y elegante.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los espectadores.

- Bueno, esto... si no te importa.- dijo Armando.- ¿Tú quien eres?

- ¿¡No me recuerdas?!.- aulló Amalia.

A su alrededor, todo se volvió oscuro y un foco de ninguna parte la apuntó, mientras ella, de rodillas en el suelo, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- No puede ser...- decía, sin parar.- Me... me has olvidado.

Bunny agarró a un Armando con grandes sentimientos de culpabilidad, mientras le sacaba la lengua a la muchacha.

- Es mejor que no te esfuerces en recordar, Armando.- le susurró Vicki.- Lo digo por tu bien.

- Yo.. yo era tu novia.- sollozó Amalia.

Bunny y Armando pusieron la misma cara de horror.

- Tú... tuviste a esa... como novia.- dijo Bunny, con el mismo foco que momentos antes había iluminado a Amalia.- Y nunca me lo dijiste...

- Yo no recuerdo eso.- protestó Armando.

Amalia se puso en pie de un salto y volvió a mirar a Bunny con burla.

- Es mentira.- dijo.

Patricia apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar a Bunny para que no despedazase a Amalia.

- Yo estaba en el orfanato con vosotros.- dijo ella, sacudiéndose el vestido con delicadeza.- Siempre intentaba participar en vuestros juegos, porque estaba loooocamente enamorada de vosotros. Pero cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que mi único y verdadero amor era Alex.

Bunny respiró aliviada, pero a Patricia no pareció hacerle gracia ese comentario.

- En fin.- dijo ella, de nuevo luciendo una empalagosa sonrisa y mirando a Carlos.- Sé que tú eres amigo suyo, de modo que al verte te seguí.

- Ah...- dijo Carlos, sin reaccionar.- Pues... qué bien.

- En fin, ya veo que mi hombre no está aquí.- suspiró la joven de modo que me voy. Adiós Vicki querida.

Esta se limitó alucir media sonrisa y a despedirse con la mano, medio escondida detrás de Tim. Amalia la miró.

- Huy, qué chico más guapo, ¿es tu novio?

Los chicos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas, sin ninguna discreción.

- No, ya no.- dijo Vicki, agarrando un brazo de Tim.- Y no es un chico, sino una chica.

Los chicos dejaron de reirse al instante.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?.- preguntó Carlos, en voz baja.

- Que ya no son novias.- respondió Luis, también en voz baja.

- Lo habrá dicho para quedarse con Amalia.- repuso Dani, casi de forma inaudible.

- Seguramente.- afirmó Carlos, mientras asentía con la cabeza, muy seguro.

- No, es cierto.- dijo Luis.

Dani y Carlos le miraron.

- ¿Tú... sabias que ellas dos...?.- dijo Dani.

- Claro.- repuso Luis, muy tranquilo.- ¿Vosotros no?

- ¡¡No!!.- respondieron los dos, mirando furiosos a Luis.

Amalia enrojeció violentamente.

- Vaya...- repuso.- No sabía eso. Esto... ¿fue hace mucho?

Vicki sólo sonrió dulcemente, mientras Tim suspiraba deprimida.

Le contó una película de miedo sobre relaciones fracasadas que casi hizo llorar a Bunny y a Carola, mientras Luis les contaba la historia real a Dani y Carlos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué han roto?.- preguntó Carlos, con curiosidad.- Si parecían tan felices...

- Pues no lo sé muy bien.- respondió Luis.- Vicky me dijo que Tim no era su alma gemela y que debía seguir buscando, pero esta vez entre los chicos, igual que iba a hacer Tim.

- Debo empezar a fijarme en más cosas aparte de la música.- decidió Dani.- ¡Un culebrón así y yo sin enterarme!

- Bueno, querida.- dijo Amalia.- Me voy.

- Adiós.- contestó Vicki, encantada de haber escandalizado así a la chica.

Amalia pasó al lado de la moto de Carlos para dirigirse a la puerta. De pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?.- preguntó Ray, preocupada.

- Ese olor...- dijo, moviendo la nariz.- ¡Es Alex!

- ¿Acaso es un perro?.- murmuró Dani, asombrado por las capacidades olfativas de Amalia.

Alez intentó huir a gatas por detrás de la moto, todavía con la funda de la guitarra en la cabeza, pero Amalia saltó por encima de la moto y lo agarró del cuello, casi axfisiándolo.

- ¡Alex, mi amor, cuánto tiempo!.- dijo Amalia, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

- No... el suficiente...- logró decir Alex, mientras se iba poniendo morado por falta de aire.

Al final le soltó (pero sólo para agarrarle del brazo, para desespero de Alex).

- Eres un chico travieso.- le dijo con una dulce regañina.- Te estabas escondiendo.

- Sí, pero se ve que tengo que practicar.

- ¡Mira, es Armando!.- aulló a su oido, haciendo que casi se quedase sordo.

- Ya lo sé, Amalia.- dijo, sacudiéndose la cabeza para intentar eliminar el molesto pitido.- Hace meses que le veo.

Ella miró a Alex, sorprendida.

- Y... no me lo habías dicho.- balbuceó. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se levantó.- Muy bien, en vista de que no quieres mantener ningún contacto conmigo, me voy.

Salió de la sala, llorando amargamente. Las chicas la vieron salir con preocupación, excepto Vicky y Alex, que se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿No deberías ir a hablar con ella?.- murmuró Carola.- Parece muy dolida.

- No le hagas ni caso.- dijo Vicki.- Dentro de unos minutos volverá, diciendo que ha decidido perdonarle porque no lo ha hecho con mala intención. Es una manera como otra cualquiera de llamar la atención. Hotaru utiliza una similar.

Armando seguía meditando, cuando de pronto la recordó... y su cara palideció.

- Oh, cielos...- murmuró.- Ya me acuerdo.

- Ya te dije que no te esforzaras.- dijo Vicki.- Es una chica insoportable. Junto con Alex, es la persona a la que más odio. De hecho, casi la odio más, porque cuando ella está cerca unimos nuestras fuerzas.

- Debe ser realmente horrible.- murmuró Carlos.

- Desde luego.- afirmó Alex.- ¿Crees que si no yo uniría mis fuerzas con esta foca monstruosa?

- ¿¡A quién llamas foca monstruosa, cerebro de mandril?!

- ¡Eh, estoy mejorando! ¡He pasado de ser un descerebrado a ser un cerebro de mandril!

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones, estoy hablando de un madril muerto!

- ¡¿Por qué no te vas a un museo para demostrar que sí existen seres vivos del tamaño de los dinosaurios?!

- Si se me permite decirlo.- intervino Iván, por primera vez en toda la mañana.- Sí existen seres vivos del tamaño de los dinosaurios y si te refieres a personas, también. Sin ir más lejos, tenemos al Compsognathus, que tenía el tamaño de un pollo, al Huayangosaurus, que medía 1´50 de altura y cuatro metros de longitud o al Herrerasaurus, de un metro de altura y uno de longitud.

Los demás le miraron sorprendidos, excepto Amy, que afirmaba con la cabeza, algo sorprendida.

- Muy cierto.- se limitó a decir.- Y se me ocurren otros como el Coelurus y el...

- Muy bien, muy bien.. la interrumpió Alex.- Me doy por enterado. Incluso los dinosauriuos eran más pequeños que Vicki, gracias por la información.

Vicki se disponía a contestarle, cuando un terrible grito llegó desde fuera.

- Esa... era Amalia.- murmuró Amy.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?.- se preguntó Bunny.

- Lo más probable es que se le haya roto una uña.- refunfuñó Vicki.

Otro grito, pero esta vez acompañado de un temblor de tierra.

- ¿Un terremoto?.- se extrañó Luis.

- Y Vicki no se ha movido...- balbuceó Alex, recibiendo como premio a su comentario un collejazo de Vicki.

De repente, entró Amalia dentro del almacén... seguida de una araña de unos dos metros.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Salvame, Alex!.- gritó, corriendo hacia aquí.

- ¡Por la puerta de atrás!.- gritó Iván.

Todos salieron corriendo lo más deprisa posible hacia la puerta. El primero en llegar fue Dani. La abrió, al mismo tiempo que la atravesaba... o eso intentó.

- ¿¡Qué es esto?!.- gritó.- ¡No me puedo mover!

En la puerta estaba tejida una cuidadosa tela de araña a la que Dani se había quedado pegado.

- Algo me dice que esto es una trampa.- dijo Iván, meditando.

- ¡En lugar de decir tonterias me podrías ayudar a salir de esta tela pega... oh, no!

Una araña del tamaño de su cabeza se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Alguna vez os he comentado que padezco de aracnofobia?

- ¡Dani!.- gritó Carola. Los demás se dieron la vuelta para buscar algo con lo que liberar a Dani... y se encontraron frente a frente con la araña gigante.

- Diría que tenemos un pequeño problema.- dijo Alex, mientras Dani forcejeaba por salir de la tela.

- ¡No te muevas!.- le dijo Amy.- Cuanto más te muevas, más se te pegará la tela y antes llegará a ti la araña.

- Pues si se te ocurre algo mejor, házmelo saber, listilla.- le respondió Dani, viendo como la araña ya casi había llegado hasta él.

Estaba claro que estaban rodeados. Bunny apretó su broche. No quedaba más remedio que transformarse, aunque fuese delante de Alex y los demás.

- ¡Alex, tengo miedo!.- gritó Amalia, agarrándolo.

- ¡Toma, y yo, no te fastidia!.- gruñó Alex.- ¡Uno no ve todos los días arañas de este tamaño!

La araña se acercó un poco más a ellos y separó sus mandíbulas.

Las muchachas se miraron. No quedaba más remedio. Bunny agarró su medallón y las demás sacaron sus objetos mágicos.

- ¡Lu...!.- gritó Bunny, cuando fue interrumpida por unos chasquidos de dedos que le resultaron familiares.

- Somos las que aparecen en medio de la oscuridad de la noche...

-... y traemos un halo de libertad.

- Somos las tres estrellas fugacez sagradas ¡Guerrero Estelar Luchadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Creadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Curadora!

- ¡STAR LIGHTS, A ESCENA!

Al fondo del almacén, medio ocultas por una sombra, tres siluetas familiares. Dieron un paso al frente y la luz las alcanzó de lleno.

- ¡Habeis vuelto!.- dijo Bunny, emocionada.

- ¿Y estas quienes son?.- se extrañó Carlos.

La araña se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las recién llegadas, que dieron un salto.

- ¡Laser estelar!.- gritó Luchadora apuntando a... Dani.

- ¡UAAAAAHHHH!.- gritó este al ver acercarse el haz luminoso y los demás se apartaban de su camino.

- ¡Luchadora, ¿qué haces?!.- gritó Ray.

Se volvieron rápidamente y vieron a un casi desvanecido Dani, tirado en el suelo. A su alrededor, una tela chamuscada y una araña tostada justo al lado de su cuello.

- Algún día de estos moriré de un ataque...- balbuceó Dani.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención y se fue, disimuladamente, hacia un rincón, para transformarse. Mientras, las Star Lights, luchaban contra la araña.

- ¡Fuerza Estelar, Gira!.- gritó Creadora, lanzando su ataque con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

La araña salió despedida en dirección a Curadora, que también se preparó para atacar a la araña.

- ¡Infierno Estelar, a escena!.- gritó. 

La araña apenas era capaz de moverse, pero lo intentaba. En ese momento, un rayo de luz la alcanzó.

- ¡Luna de plata, beso de cristal!.- se oyó.

El rayo alcanzó a la araña que se retorció por última vez (era su modo de decir desaparezco).

Sailor Moon bajó de un salto y se acercó a las Star Lights. Se miraron durante unos instantes y después Sailor Moon sonrió, al igual que las luchadoras.

- Me alegro de veros.

* * *

En el aire, Lady Spider apretó un puño con rabia.

- Star Lights...- murmuró.- No sé quienes sois ni de dónde habeis venido, pero os habeis metido en una guerra que no es la vuestra. Y os lo haré pagar.

Desapareció al instante.

* * *

- ¡Alex, mi amor, no sabes qué miedo he pasado!.- dijo Amalia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alex aguantaba el tipo lo que le era posible, mientras Carola intentaba quitarle a Dani los restos de la pegajosa tela de la araña.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas?.- protestó Dani.- ¡Debo de ser gafe!

Los demás se fueron poniendo en pie poco a poco.

- ¿Quiénes eran esas?.- preguntó Carlos a las chicas.- Parecíais conocerlas.

Ellas se miraron unas a otras, algo nerviosas.

- Pues... no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.- respondió Patricia.- Hace unos años, ellas ayudaban a Sailor Moon y las otras sailors y en alguna ocasión nosotras fuimos atacadas.

Iván las volvió a mirar con sospecha y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Tendrían que empezar a tener cuidado con lo que hacían o decían delante de Iván.

- Oye, Bunny.- dijo Luis, mientras ayudaba a Vicki a levantarse.- Antes, justo cuando llegaron esas tres guerreros, ibas a gritar algo. ¿El qué?

- Pues... esto yo...- balbuceó Bunny.- ¡Pues no me acuerdo! Je, je... cosas de la histeria, supongo. 

- Adiós, hasta mañana.- dijeron las chicas y Armando y emprendieron el camino a casa. Se adentraron por el parque. Ya empezaba a anochecer. Llevaban un rato caminando cuando una sombra les salió al paso.

- ¡Eh, cabeza de chorlito!.- dijo.

Bunny lo miró, sorprendida y luego sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Dos figuras más salieron de la oscuridad.

- ¡Seiya!.- gritó, mientras corría hacia él, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ir a capitulo 13


	13. El retorno de las Star Lights. La verdad...

****

CAPÍTULO 13: El retorno de las Star Lights. La verdad sobre Protech.

Ray dejó la bandeja con las tazas de té sobre la mesa. Seiya ya había discutido con Tim, de modo que estaba cada uno en una esquina. Luna se encontraba sobre el regazo de Yaten, que le rascaba las orejas mientras ella ronroneaba. Taiki se mantenía en silencio, ante la mirada expectante de los demás, mientras tomaba una de las tazas y daba un sorbo.

- ¿Por qué habeis vuelto?.- preguntó Raquel, sin dar ningún rodeo. Cuando le habían dicho que las Star Lights habían regresado había pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero no, era cierto. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Taiki dejó la taza con cuidado.

- Hemos sabido que estais siendo atacados por Protech.- dijo, muy serio.

Se miraron unas a otras, sorprendidas. ¿Cómo podían saber eso?

- Llevamos detrás de él mucho tiempo.- dijo Seiya.- Es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensais.

La tensión del aire era cada vez mayor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Amy.- ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos? Según hemos averiguado, Protech es un ejército de locos procedentes de otro universo que se dedican a destruir planetas y venderlos por el mero placer de hacerlo. 

- La cosa no es tan sencilla como eso.- murmuró Yaten.

- No venden los planetas.- dijo Taiki.- Ese tal Protech los absorbe por completo una vez han sido destruidos y eso le hace cada vez más poderoso. Se alimenta de la energía de la destrucción.

- ¿¡De la energía de la destrucción?!.- repitieron todas, alarmadas.

Ellos asintieron.

- Suponemos que su objetivo es hacerse con el poder de todos los universos existentes.- dijo Seiya.- Su poder debe ser inmenso a estas alturas, pues sabemos que han sido absorbidos más de mil planetas de varios universos.

- ¡¡Mil planetas!!.- repitieron las chicas.

- Eso es horrible.- murmuró Patricia.

- ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo ha logrado destruir tantos planetas?.- preguntó Hotaru.

- Hay cientos de universos en las distintas galaxias que hay en el espacio.- explicó Taiki.- No tenemos mucha información sobre lo ocurrido fuera de nuestro universo y nuestra galaxia, pero por lo visto, él obtuvo la capacidad de absorber la energía de alguna manera desconocida. Suponemos que empezó con pequeños pueblos, luego ciudades, paises... y finalmente planetas. Su poder es ahora casi incalculable. 

- Esos universos...- murmuró Ray.- ¿Te refieres a universos alternativos? ¿Tiene el poder de viajar a otros universos?

Taiki se limitó a asentir.

Las chicas miraron a Luna.

- ¿Está utilizando la Puerta del Espacio acaso?.- preguntó Raquel.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

- No, es totalmente imposible que esté utilizando la puerta. Plutón no lo habría permitido. Debe haber creado otra que utiliza libremente, sin que Guerrero Plutón pueda hacer nada.

- Debe ser muy poderoso.- murmuró Vicki.

- Pero... ese tal Mizad dijo que vendían los planetas.- insistió Amy.- ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

- Tal vez ellos mismos no lo sepan.- respondio Taiki.- Pero aún así son muy poderosos. Me sorprende que hayais aguantado tanto tiempo.

- Eso es porque hemos recibido ayuda.- dijo Luna, estirándose perezosamente.- Han llegado los guerreros de la Luna.

- ¿Qué?

Luna les contó la historia de los guerreros, sobre cómo habían aparecido, tenían la capacidad de unir sus fuerzas con las de las sailors y desconocían sus identidades. Al terminar, ellos meditaron durante unos instantes.

- Podeis estar seguras de que si no hubiese sido por esa oportuna aparición, vuestro planeta ya formaría parte de Protech.-sentenció Taiki.- La princesa Kakyu nos mandó aquí para ayudaros en los combates si no era demasiado tarde.

- ¡No necesitamos vuestra ayuda!.- se apresuró a decir Tim, pero Luna y Artemis la mandaron callar.

- Este es el planeta que más está tardando en destruir.- murmuró Seiya.- No suele tardar más de dos días. Sin duda, sois unas dignas adversarias.

Ellas se miraron unas a otras, con preocupación.

- Pero no hemos vencido a ninguno de sus subordinados más directos.- dijo Carola, algo entristecida.- Nos encontramos con uno cara a cara, llamado Mizad, el que nos facilitó la información sobre el ejército. Pero no le hubiésemos vencido. Estaba a punto de hacernos papilla cuando otro de los componentes del ejército, Arabrab, le asesinó para ocupar su lugar. Pero no le hubiésemos vencido, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Guerrero Sol y los otros guerreros.

Los tres recién llegados se miraron, con claros signos de preocupación.

- Pero no probasteis a unir vuestras fuerzas, como en aquella ocasión.- le recordó Seiya.

- No es conveniente que abusen de ese poder sin saber dominarlo.- intervino Artemís.- Ni ellas ni ellos saben dominarlo y utilizarlo les agota. Sólo pueden usarlo durante un periodo de tiempo limitado. Si la unión se deshace durante el combate, estarían a merced del enemigo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Arabrab?.- preguntó Yaten.- ¿Es él el que os ataca ahora?

- No creo que sea él.- intervino Armando.- Los últimos ataques han sido totalmente diferentes de los anteriores.

- Es cierto.- dijo Bunny.- Los primeros eran simples monstruos. Los segundos eran monstruos que poseian a personas y robaban energía y ahora son insectos enormes y asquerosos.

Ellas temblaron al recordar la cucaracha de tres metros.

- Pero Bunny...- dijo Amy.- Los escorpiones y las arañas no son insectos: son arácnidos.

- Me da igual. Eran cosas asquerosas.- sentenció Bunny.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los tres chicos.

- Bueno, lo que está claro es que tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotar a Protech.- dijo Taiki.

- ¿Estais seguros de que no atacará a vuestro planeta?.- preguntó Raquel.- Lo habeis dejado sin protección alguna.

- La princesa Kakyu está allí para un caso de emergencia.- explicó Yaten.- Y de todos modos, Protech nunca ataca dos planetas al mismo tiempo y menos estando a tanta distancia uno de otro.

- Debemos destruir a Protech por la seguridad de todos los planetas existentes.- dijo Seiya.- Para eso hemos vuelto.

- ¿Y volvereis a cantar?.- preguntó Carola, mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones y se levantaba, con los dedos entrelazados.

Ellos la miraron, horrorizados.

- Eh... pues no.- dijo Taiki.- Esta vez no es necesario buscar a nadie, de modo que no tenemos que cantar. Simplemente, hemos venido de visita, a ver a unos amigos.

- ¡Pero podríais lanzar un recopilatorio y nuevas canciones!.- sollozó Carola, que los miró con ojitos de cachorro abandonado, mientras poco a poco los iba arrinconando.

- Es que eso nos restaria mucho tiempo...- balbuceó Yaten.- Y no es necesario.

-¡Por favor!.- insistió Carola, mientras inmensos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Yo podría ser la voz femenina!

Ellos miraron a las demás, implorando ayuda.

- Pues a mi me gusta la idea.- reconoció Ray.

- Es cierto, estaria muy bien.- afirmó Patricia.

- El retorno de los Three Lights, ¡sería un éxito de ventas!.- soñó Amy.

- ¿¡Nos dedicareis alguna canción?!.- preguntó Bunny, emocionada.

Una inmensa gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los demás congregados.

- Venga, chicas.- intentó tranquilizarlas Armando.- Ellos no han venido aquí a cantar. Además, con Vicki y su violín y Patricia y yo en el grupo, tenemos suficiente música.

- ¡CALLATE!.- le rugieron todas al mismo tiempo. Armando las miró, asustado. Caray, sí que se lo tomaban en serio.

- Chicas, lo siento, pero no vamos a cantar.- dijo Taiki, muy serio.

- Ya me lo imagino.- dijo Carola, con mirada soñadora.- Carola Aino y los Three Lights, nuevo número uno en la lista de ventas.

- Oye, he dicho que no vamos a cantar.- insistió Taiki.

- ¡Seremos ricos!.- siguió Carola.- ¡Eso consolidará mi carrera hacia el estrellato!

- ¿¡Me has oido?!

- ¡Y llegaré a ser la mejor cantante de la historia!

- ¡¡QUE NO VAMOS A CANTAR!!

- ¡Carola Aino: la superestrella del pop!

Taiki al final se dio por vencido.

* * *

Armando se subió en la moto y se puso su casco. Tim se había ofrecido a llevar a Bunny a su casa, de modo que él se iría directamente a la suya. Se disponía poner la moto en marcha, cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta. Era Seiya.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- le dijo, muy serio.

Armando miraba pasar el rio desde la orilla, tirando alguna piedra para que rebotase. Eran más de las diez de la noche y no había nadie por los alrededores.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó mientras tú...? Bueno, ya sabes, la historia de Galaxia.- le dijo Seiya.

- ¿Te refieres a ti y a Bunny?.- preguntó Armando.

Seiya afirmó con la cabeza, mientras él también empezaba a tirar piedras al rio.

- Después de iros a vuestro planeta pasé unas semanas en Japón.- explicó Armando.- Pero después tuve que volver a Estados Unidos, poniendo una excusa por mi retraso. Estuve allí un año y medio. Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, encontré docenas de cartas de Bunny y las leí todas. Ella me contó en sus cartas todo lo ocurrido.

Seiya miró al agua, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- No la he olvidado.

Armando se volvió, sobresaltado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- Desde que volví a mi plantea no ha pasado un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ella.- explicó Seiya.- Pero sé que no tengo nada que hacer. Si no pude seducirla cuando tú estabas lejos, estando cerca será algo totalmente imposible.

Armando se mantuvo en silencio.

- Con esto quiero decir que no voy a intentar arrebatarte el amor de Bunny, porque sé que es una batalla perdida y, además, no sería posible.- continuó Seiya.- Somos de planetas distintos y ambos tenemos compromisos ineludibles en ellos. Pero quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¿A mi?.- se extrañó Armando.- ¿El qué?

Seiya se volvió y le miró a los ojos.

- ¡Por favor, deja que pueda ver a Bunny!.- suplicó.- No intentaré seducirla, pero te pido que nos dejes vernos. Sé que te pido algo dificil, dados mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero es un ruego que te hago, Aunque entenderé si lo rechazas.

Armando le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, mientras se ponía en pie.

- Yo no soy nadie para decidir a quién puede o no puede ver Bunny, eso es algo que debe decidir sólo a ella.- dijo, lanzando otra piedra.- Además, eres uno de sus mejores amigos, no puedo exigirle que no te vea. Y yo confio plenamente en Bunny.

Seiya lo miró sorprendido. 

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Armando se volvió y le sonrió.

- Por supuesto.- dijo muy convencido.- Y de todos modos no creo que Bunny se dé cuenta de que todavía estás enamorado de ella.

Seiya suspiró.

- Si, eso está claro.- murmuró recordando el día de la despedida.

Armando se empezó a reir y al cabo de un rato Seiya le siguió. Allí estuvieron un buen rato, en la orilla del rio, en mitad de la noche riéndose a carcajadas.

* * *

- ¿Estais segura de que ha sido una buena idea traerles?.- preguntó Patricia, sentada en los escalones de la puerta del almacen. Habían llegado muy pronto y todavía no había llegado Luis, que era el que tenía la llave.

Unos metros hacia delante estaban los Three Lights. Vicki se encogió de hombros.

- Este fue el primer y último lugar que atacaron.- explicó.- Tal vez eso tenga algún significado y ellos puedan averiguarlo. Y sin duda el mejor modo de que investiguen es viniendo aquí.

- Si, pero...- murmuró Patricia.- Me da miedo cómo pueda reaccionar Dani.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de todas las presentes (menos de Carola, que con la sola mención de Dani, se ponía a babear).

- Si... bueno...- balbuceó Vicki.- Me temo que ese es un riesgo que tendremos que correr.

En ese momento oyeron el ruido de un motor y un deportivo aparcó a sólo unos metros de distancia. De él bajó Luis, que se acercó a ellas, sonriente.

- Hoy habeis sido muy madrugadoras.- les dijo, mientras sacaba la llave y se dirigía a la puerta para abrir.

- Sí, y eso ha sido todo un logro para Bunny.- gruñó Ray.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Bunny.

- ¡Sí lo es y lo sabes!.- respondió Ray.

Mientras esas dos discutian, los demás entraron en la sala. Luis miró con curiosidad a los Three Lights.

- ¿Amigos vuestros?.- preguntó, sin dejar de mirarles.- Me resultan familiares.

- Sí, bueno... tal vez los hayas visto antes.- dijo Patricia.- Luis, te presento a...

- ¡SEIYA, TAIKI Y YATEN!

En la puerta, con la mandíbula casi desencajada, se encontraba Dani. Estos le miraron, casi asustados por el grito que habia dado.

- ... esto...- balbuceó Patricia.- Sí, así se llaman. Ellos eran los...

- ¡LOS THREE LIGHTS!.- volvió a gritar Dani.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Patricia.

- Pues si.- dijo al fin.

Dani corrió a los pies de los tres chicos y se arrodilló, mientras hacía reverencias sin parar, ante la atónita mirada de los Three Lights.

- Seiya-sama, Taiki-sama, Yaten-sama...- decía sin parar.- No sé que es lo que he hecho que sea tan bueno como para recibir vuestra divina visita.

- Esto... por favor, levántate.- murmuró Seiya, casi asustado.

Dani se puso de inmediato en pie, sin levantar la mirada.

- Si, Seiya-sama.- dijo, muy obediente.

Los tres chicos se miraron, atónitos. 

- Dani, no es necesario que te portes así.- le regañó Luis.- Son sólo personas, normales y corrientes.

- "O casi".- pensó Patricia, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En ese momento entró Alex, que se sorprendió al ver el barullo.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?.- preguntó, con una gran sonrisa. Entonces vio a Dani y a los Three Lights.- Dani, te dije que secuestrarlos y traerlos no era buena idea.

- Muy gracioso.- respondió Dani, sin levantar la mirada.- Han venido ellos solos, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Alex se sorprendió visiblemente.

- ¿Qué han venido solos? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- En realidad, los hemos traido nosotras.- dijo Patricia.- Estaban de visita y como no tenían nada que hacer los hemos traido con nosotras.

- ¿Pero vosotras conocíais a los Three Lights?.- se extrañó Alex todavía más.

- Por desgracia,. Gruñó Tim, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Seiya, que le lanzó otra igual

- ¡Hola a to...!.- dijo Carlos que venía con Iván, quedándose petrificado al ver a los tres forasteros.- Dani, te dijimos que no podías secuestrarlos y traerlos.

- ¡Y dale!.- protestó Dani.- ¡Que yo no he sido!

Ivan siguió caminando tan tranquilo.

- Bueno, ¿y si os dejais de tonterias y os poneis a ensayar?.- dijo, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Dani corrió hacia Ivan y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta. Ivan lo miró con cara de poker.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡Hereje! ¡Ellos son los Three Lights! ¡Son dioses para mi! ¡No son tonterias, son los **ThreeLights**!

Ivan le miró a él y luego miró dónde estaban las manos de Dani. Le miró con la misma cara.

- Escúchame bien, sabandija babeante.- dijo, con un tono de voz totalmente neutro.- Me importa poco si son los Three Ligths o los basureros con guitarras. Pero como no retires tus manos de mi camiseta, te vas a encontrar con tu dios, pero no me refiero a uno de estos, sino al que se encuentra entre las nubes, porque aplastaré tu craneo podrido contra la primera pared que pille en medio y luego echaré tus restos a las ratas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Dani se paresuró a quitar sus manos de la camiseta de Iván, mientras lo miraba aterrorizado, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- No sé que da más miedo.- murmuró Alex.- Lo que ha dicho o cómo lo ha dicho.

Tras conseguir tranquilizar a Dani se pusieron a tocar. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas.

- Nunca lo habían hecho tan bien.- dijo Vicki.

- Será porque Dani quiere quedar en buen lugar delante de los chicos.- dedujo Amy.

- Pues lo está consiguiendo.- reconoció Taiki.- Lo hace muy bien.

* * *

Lady Spider esperaba, arrodillada. Protech la había mandado llamar y estaba segura de que no era para nada bueno. La luz que indicaba la presencia de su señor se encendió.

- Lady Spider.- tronó la voz.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?.- respondió ella, intentado que su voz no temblase, delatando de ese modo su miedo.

- ¿Has conseguido eliminar por fin a los guerreros?

Lady Spider apretó los puños.

- No, mi señor.- dijo, con un hilo de voz.

- Sin embargo, he oido que has estado atacando al enemigo sin mi autorización. Y no una, sino dos veces.

La muchacha se sobresaltó. ¿¡Cómo había podido averiguar eso?!

- Mi señor, yo jamás me atrevería ha cometer semejante acto.- mintió, suplicando por que no se diese cuenta de la falsedad de sus palabras.

Protech no dijo nada.

- Lady Spider, te doy la última oportunidad.- le dijo.- Esta noche atacarás los alrededores de los almacenes donde Mizad lo intentó por primera vez, fracasando estrepitosamente. Si fallas, te aconsejo que no vuelvas, pues yo mismo acabaré con tu vida, sacrificándote al Gran Hombre.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Lady Spider.

- Si, mi señor.- murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

La luz se apagó rápidamente y ella se puso en pie.

- Lady Spider.- se oyó una voz.

Aydiene se acercó a ella, casi corriendo.

- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!.- le dijo.- Estaba preocupada por ti.

Lady Spider la miró con desconfianza. Aydiene, al notar esa mirada, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó.

- Protech se ha enterado de mis ataques clandestinos.-respondió Lady Spider.- Y sólo tú sabias de su existencia.

Aydiene retrocedió, ofendida.

- ¡Yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes!.- protestó.- Eres mi discípula, Lady Spider, la mejor de todas. Dejaría mi vida en tus manos si fuese necesario. No hay ninguna razón por la cual yo te traicionase de esa manera.

- ¿Y quien lo hizo entonces?

Unas risas inundaron la sala. Eran una risas ofensivas, cargadas de desprecio. De entre las sombras salió un joven de unos veinte años, rubio, alto, de muy buen ver, que no dejaba de reirse.

Las dos mujeres le miraron, primero sorprendidas y luego molestas.

- Áldinoc...- murmuró Aydiene.- ¿Que haces tú aquí? ¿Y de qué te ries?

El joven se acercó y tomó la mano de Aydiene, besándola. Ella lo miró con expresión dura.

- Maestra Sagrada...- dijo, con sarcasmo.- ¿Acaso un joven discípulo no puede ver a su bien amada maestra y a una admirada compañera?

- ¿Fuiste tú quien me traicionó, Áldinoc?.- dijo Lady Spider, sin andarse por las ramas.

- Querida, fue por tu propio bien.- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.- Estabas haciendo algo a espaldas del gran Protech y eso está mal. Lo único que hice fue ponerle fin antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para enmendarse.

- ¡Mentiroso...!.- dijo Lady Spider, pero fue interrumpida por Aydiene, que la sujetó con cuidado. Al mirarla, Aydiene hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Él la miró socarronamente.

- Si le atacas estando en la fortaleza de Protech, este te castigará sacrificándote al Gran Hombre.- le recordó Aydiene.

Lady Spider apretó los puños y miró con odio a Áldinoc. Acto seguido, se situó en la platafroma de descenso y desapareció. Cuando se hubo marchado, Aydiene se volvió a Áldinoc.

- Yo no te enseñé a traicionar a tus compañeros.- le dijo. 

Áldinoc sólo sonrió.

- Maestra Sagrada Aydiene, creo que no lo entiendes.- respondió.- Protech no quiere insubordinaciones en su ejército, todos los amestros sagrados lo enseñais claramente durante el aprendizaje. Lady Spider estaba insubordinándose y yo me he limitado a cortarle los hilos.

- Pues yo creo que lo has hecho para poder ocupar su lugar.- respondió Aydiene.

Áldinoc se echó a reir y se esfumó en el aire. Aydiene apretó los puños con rabia.

- Es algo inevitable, Aydiene.- sonó una voz delante de ella. Se giró y vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, canoso, pero corpulento, que caminaba hacia ella, arrastrando una túnica del mismo clor que la suya.

- Zoiryene...- murmuró Aydiene.- ¿Has estado escuchando?

- Sólo parte.- reconoció el hombre.- Arabrab hizo lo mismo con Mizad, pero asesinando él mismo a Mizad.

Aydiene lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Tu discipulo mató a tu otro discípulo? Tenía entendido que fue derrotado por Sailor Moon y los otros guerreros.

- Eso fue lo que contó Arabrab.- murmuró Zoiryene.- Pero sabes que las mentes de los discípulos son un libro abierto para nosotros, los maestros y así averigüé la verdad.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Por el poder Aydiene, por el poder. Ya has visto lo que ocurre. Y muy pronto también le ocurrirá a Erdiene con los suyos.

* * *

- Yo no he notado nada extraño en ese lugar.- dijo Yaten, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.- ¿Y tú?

- No.- respondió Taiki, negando con la cabeza.- No he visto nada que pueda ser importante para el enemigo.

- A mi ya me da igual.- gimoteó Seiya, arrastrando los pies.- Eso de dejarme solo frente al pelirrojo ha sido un golpe bajo.

Yatén y Taiki sonrieron abiertamente.

- Es que no se separaba de nosotros y alguien tenía que investigar.- se disculpó Yaten.- Pero seguro que lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Seiya-sama?

Una mirada asesina por parte de Seiya le hizo callar de inmediato, mientras las demás esbozaban una sonrisa. Yaten y Taiki se las habían arreglado para que Dani se centrase en Seiya y de ese modo poder investigar por los alrededores. Dani había estado tremendamente servicial con Seiya de tal manera que ya casi se había acostumbrado al "Seiya-sama".

- Piensa en lo feliz que has hecho a Dani.- le dijo Patricia.

- Cierto, es una experiencia que no olvidará nunca.

- Ni yo.- gruñó Seiya.

De repente, una gran corriente de aire se levantó y les tiró a todos al suelo. Amy levantó un poco la cabeza, mientras protegía sus ojos con la mano.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó, pues el silbido del aire apenas dejaba escuchar nada. Aunque, más que silbido parecía un zumbido...

De entre los árboles surgió una abeja del tamaño de un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente.

- ¡Rápido, transformémonos!.- gritó Seiya en vista de lo que se les venía encima.

La abeja miró al lugar donde estaban las guerreros y decidió que era un buen sitio para ir buscar un poco de nectar.

- ¡Uahhh!.- gritó Sailor Moon, esquivando por muy poco al enorme insecto insecto.- ¡No soporto las abejas!

La abeja oyó los gritos y se sintió amenazada, cargando rápidamente contra las sailors. Estas dieron un salto para evitar el gigantesco aguijón.

- ¡Flechas de fuego!.- gritó Sailor Marte, disparando su arco. Pero antes de que llegase, el viento levantado por el batir de las alas del insecto apagó la flecha.

- ¡El viento es demasiado fuerte!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- ¡Probaré yo!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.- ¡Superevolución arbórea!

De nuevo el ataque fue repelido por la corriente.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- murmuró Luchadora.- Todos nuestros ataques son repelidos. Mientras tenga las alas en movimiento no podremos hacer nada. Tenemos que hacer algo...

- ¿Qué tal si llamais a los expertos en miel?

Levantaron la vista y allí vieron a Guerrero Sol y a los otros guerreros.

- ¿Ese es el tipo del que nos habeis hablado?.- murmuró Creadora.- No es muy impresionante.

- Eso es porque no me conoces, muñeca.- dijo Guerrero Sol, bajando de un salto, al igual que sus compañeros.- Encantado de conoceros. ¿Quiénes sois y de dónde habeis llegado?

- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.- intervino Curadora.

- Es nuestro planeta y tenemos derecho a saber de donde vienen los extraños que llegan.- dijo Guerrero Neptuno, dando un paso al frente.

- Oye, Sailor Urano .- dijo Luchadora con una sonrisa.- ¿Son vuestros discípulos?

- ¡No es momento de discusiones!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz.- ¡Nos va atacar!

Casi por los pelos, evitaron la nueva embestida del insecto.

- Es hora de cortarle las alas a ese bicho.- gruñó Guerrero Sol.-¡Espada de luz!

Pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta el insecto, el viento le derribó.

- ¿Y bien?.- dijo Creadora con sarcasmo.- ¿Dónde está tu poderosa espada?

- Si puedes hacer algo mejor, házmelo saber.- le respondió Guerrero Sol, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Mientras, los dos guerreros Mercurio observaban al insecto y Sailor Mercurio tecleaba sin cesar su ordenador.

- La computadora indica que, al aumentar su tamaño, también ha aumentado su resistencia y velocidad, pero su estructura anatómica y biológica es igual.- dijo, observando los datos.

Guerrero Mercurio observó al insecto. Perseguía incansablemente a Guerrero Sol y las Star Lights mientras estos no dejaban de discutir.

- Cuando una abeja clava su aguijón...

-... muere.- dijo Sailor Mercurio, asintiendo.- El aguijón tiene una estructura que hace que se quede clavado. Pero está sujeto al interior de la abeja por lo que, al clavarlo, la abeja va perdiendo sus vísceras hasta morir.

- Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es que clave su aguijón el alguna parte que no seamos nosotros y entonces será solo cuestión de tiempo.

Mercurio asintió de nuevo. En esta ocasión, sus víctimas eran Sailor Moon, Guerrero y Sailor Venus y Sailor Marte.

- El problema es cómo vamos a hacerlo.- continuó.- Al haber aumentado la velocidad no debería ser un problema, pero la controla muy bien y frena antes de chocar.

Guerrero Mercurio meditó durante unos instantes y de pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza.

- Creo que sé cómo conseguirlo.- dijo, avanzando rápidamente hacia Guerrero Venus. Le agarró de la capa y consiguió apartarlo de la trayectoria del insecto.

- ¿Eres bueno de reflejos?.- le preguntó.

- Pues hasta ahora no me ha ido mal.- respondió el aludido, no muy convencido de las intenciones de su compañero.

- Pues ahora los vas a poner a prueba.

- ¿?

* * *

- ¡No me digais lo que debo hacer y lo que no!.- gritó Guerrero Sol por enésima vez.

- Pero si es por tu bien.- replicó Curadora, socarronamente.- Nosotras tenemos mucha más experiencia y fuerza que tú y no sería justo que no te aconsejaramos.

- Pase lo de la experiencia, pero lo de la fuerza está por demostrar.- dijo él, acercándose a Curadora.- ¿Sabeis una cosa? Unas caras tan bonitas como las vuestras no encajan con una personalidad tan desagradable.

Curadora se disponía a responder cuando un grito llamó su atención.

- ¡Ehehehe!.- se vio a Guerrero Venus en mitad del camino.- ¡Eh, abeja Maya mutante! ¡Mira, estoy yo solo!

Los demás guerreros le miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué se propone?.- murmuró Luchadora, mientras veía cómo Guerrero Venus provocaba a la sorprendida abeja.

Guerrero Sol la miró con burla.

- Ahora lo verás. Va poner en práctica todo lo que le he enseñado.- dijo, mientras para sus adentros se preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo el guerrero.

La abeja no se hizo de rogar y cargó contra el guerrero que, lejos de salir huyendo, se quedó donde estaba.

La abeja estaba cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco!.- gritó Creadora.

- ¡Quítaté de en medio, Guerrero Venus!.- gritó Guerrero Sol alarmado.

La abeja se preparó para cargar su aguijón.

- ¡Noooo!.- gritó Sailor Venus 

Una enorme cortina de arena se levantó a causa del viento generado por las alas de la abeja.

- ¡Escudo de protección!.- se oyó.

Esperaron impacientes a que la cortina se fuese disolviendo poco a poco. La enorme silueta del insecto empezó a distinguirse.

- ¡Oh, no!.- sollozó Sailor Venus .- ¡Lo ha matado!

- ¡No, espera!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz.- ¡Mirad allí!

La cortina ya casi había desaparecido. Allí, protegido por su escudo, se encontraba Guerrero Venus. El aguijón estaba a pocos centímetros de su abdomen, dentro del escudo y la abeja apoyada en él, por fuera.

- Perfecto.- dijo Guerrero Mercurio.- Sabía que funcionaría.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?.- balbuceó Sailor Moon.

- Las abejas mueren al clavar su aguijón.- explicó el guerrero.- De modo que teníamos que hacer que lo clavara en un sitio, pero era demasiado rápida. El escudo de protección de Venus incluye todo lo que esté en un radio determinado por él mismo (siempre y cuando no sea demasiado grande), pero puede dejar la mitad de un cuerpo fuera. De ese modo, no puede ni entrar ni salir... sin perder el aguijón. Hace falta tener muy buenos reflejos.

Las Stars Lights miraron a Guerrero Sol.

- Creí que estabas muy tranquilo.- se burló Creadora.

- Si, hasta que gritaste "apártate".- añadió Curadora.

- Es que era para darle emoción al asunto.- gruñó Sol.- Esto... ¡Sailor Moon, ahora!

- ¡Sí!.- asintió esta.- ¡Luna eterna... beso de cristal!

La abeja intentó emprender el vuelo, pero el rayo de Sailor Moon la alcanzó antes de que empezasea poner todo perdido de visceras desparramadas. Se retorció un poco y luego desapareció (nota de las autoras: ah, cómo se echan de menos los "desapareeeeezco" en estos momentos), quedando el aguijón en el escudo

Guerrero Venus deshizo el escudo y cogió el aguijón, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar como recuerdo?.- preguntó.- Como curiosidad. En caso de vacas flacas lo podría vender a algun museo o a uno de esos chalados que coleccionan bichos.

- Guerrero Venus, no creo que sea una bue...- empezó Guerrero Neptuno, pero se vio interrumpido por un ataque sorpresa que esquivó a duras penas.- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿¡Qué quieres?!

Una mujer salió de la nada y les miró con odio.

- Mi nombre es Lady Spider, dueña y señora de insectos y arácnidos.- respondió.- Y quiero mataros.

Ir a capitulo 14


	14. El final de Lady Spider. La desaparicion...

****

CAPÍTULO 14: El final de Lady Spider. La desaparición de la viuda negra.

Los guerreros observaron a Lady Spider. Debido a su piel extremadamente blanca y a sus ropas negras, en medio de la noche parecía un espectro. Además, por alguna extraña razón se había situado justo en el centro de todos ellos, como si quisiera estar rodeada. 

- ¿Qué quieres matarnos?.- repitió Guerrero Sol.- Me parece que tenemos un pequeño problema: nosotros no queremos morir.

- A mi me resulta indiferente lo que vosotros querais o no.- respondió la mujer.- ¡Hilo mortal!

De sus dedos salieron unos hilos que ataron a todos los guerreros, excepto a las Stars Ligths, Guerrero Sol, Sailor Moon (al apartarla el Señor del Antifaz) y Sailor Urano.

- ¡Señor del Antifaz!.- sollozó Sailor Moon.

- ¡Sailor Júpiter!.- se alarmó Guerrero Sol.

- ¿¡Que es esto?!.- dijo Sailor Marte, mientras notaba cómo los hilos iban apretando cada vez más su garganta, impidiendole respirar.

- ¡Corte de Espada estelar!.- gritó Sailor Urano 

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando los hilos permanecieron intactos tras recibir la estocada.

- ¿¡Cómo puede ser?!

- Esos hilos no se encuentran en esta dimensión.- dijo Luchadora, muy seria.- Aunque podemos verlos y tocarlos, no podemos destruirlos, porque se encuentran en otro lugar, son sólo un reflejo de los reales. La única manera de liberarlos es destruyendo a aquella que hace que aparezcan aquí.

Lady Spider hizo un gesto y los hilos se desprendieron de sus dedos, enganchándose el los árboles y paredes más cercanos. Con sonrisa sádica, Lady Spider se acercó a ellos.

- Ya me he encargado de diez de vosotros. Sólo quedais seis.- les dijo, con burla.- Los hilos iran apretándoles el cuello cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente sus cabezas rueden por el suelo.

- No... os preocupeis.- balbuceó Guerrero Venus mientras intentaba aflojar el hilo con las manos, sin mucho éxito.- Mi... madre siempre ha dicho que... yo tengo la cabeza de ... adorno.

- La pregunta es: ¿podreis vencerme antes de que eso ocurra? ¡Hilo mortal, acaba con ellos!

Los guerreros evitaron este nuevo ataque de Lady Spider.

- ¿No sabes que un mismo ataque no funciona dos veces?.- se burló Luchadora.- Ahora vas a ver. ¡Laser estelar!

El laser de energía se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, pero Lady Spider, lejos de parecer preocupada, levantó una mano sin interés.

- ¡Red protectora!.- gritó.

Al chocar, se levantó una gran nube de polvo y los guerreros contuvieron la respiración. Cuando la nube se disipó vieron a Lady Spider dentro de una especie de capullo igual al que utilizan las arañas para envolver sus huevos.

- Eso es... asqueroso.- dijo Curadora, con una mueca de repulsión.

- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.- reconoció Guerrero Sol, también con asco.- ¡Sal de ahí, Lady Spider!

El capullo se deshizo al instante y de allí salió la mujer, sonriente.

- ¿Habeis acabado ya o este era el calentamiento?.- se burló.- Si es así, os recomiendo que empeceis ya con fuerza, porque a vuestros amigos se les acaba el tiempo.

- ¡Aullido de muerte!

Este ataque pilló por sorpresa a Lady Spider, que apenas tuvo tiempo a saltar para evitar el ataque.

- ¡Sailor Plutón!.- dijo Sailor Moon, esperanzada.

- ¿Necesitais ayuda?.- respondió la aludida, mientras por detrás se veía a Sailor Saturno.

- Digamos que cuantos más seamos, mejor.- murmuró Guerrero Sol sin perder de vista a Lady Spider.- Parece que ahora somos ocho.

Ella se limitó a sonreir.

- No va a cambiar nada esto.- respondió.- Podeis ser todos los que querais, pero no podreis vencerme ni en un millón de años.

- Bueno, no disponemos de tanto tiempo.- replicó Guerrero Sol.- De modo que tendremos que adelantarlo un poco. ¡Espada de luz!

Ella ni siquiera se movió para evitarlo, pues lo detuvo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro le daba un puñetazo, lanzándolo contra un arbol, que cayó encima de él.

- ¡Gue... guerrero Sol!.- intentó gritar Sailor Júpiter, pero su voz era ahogada por la presión de los hilos.

Arrastrándose, salió Guerrero Sol, lleno de magulladuras y arañazos.

- Es demasiado fuerte.- dijo Sailor Moon, preocupada.

- Espera, no te desanimes aún.- murmuró Sailor Saturno.- Ahora es mi turno. Yo soy más poderosa que ella. ¡Prepárate Lady Spider! ¡Golpe de...!

Antes de poder completar su ataque, un hilo le arrancó el báculo de las manos.

- ¿¡Es que nadie me va a dejar terminar mi ataque?! ¡El idiota de la otra vez me hizo lo mismo!

Lady Spider cogió el báculo y lo miró con atención.

- ¿De modo que es con esto con lo que canalizas tu energía?.- dijo, observándolo con atención.- Deberias tener más cuidado con él. Ahora que no lo tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer?

* * *

Luna miró preocupada.

- Creo que esta vez el enemigo es demasiado poderoso.- murmuró.- No podrán con él.

- Pues debería darles vergüenza.- dijo Cometa.- Son dieciocho contra una.

Artemís le miró con reproche.

- No es cuestión de número, sino de fuerza.- le regañó.- Y si no encuentran una solución pronto, no podrán vencer.

- El problema es que ni siquiera pueden intentar transformarse en eternos guerreros.- dijo Luna.- Sólo podrían hacerlos Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol, pero saben que destruirían la Tierra. Esto tiene muy mal provenir.

- ¿Por qué siempre sois tan negativos?.- gruñó Cometa.- Yo no estoy preocupado.

Mientras, sin que Luna y Artemis lo viesen, Cometa arañaba el suelo de nerviosismo.

* * *

Un nuevo ataque de los hilos de Lady Spider les tiró al suelo.

- Si seguimos así acabará con todos nosotros...- murmuró Sailor Urano.

- Tenemos que encontrar un modo de anular esos hilos.- dijo Creadora.

- Si, pero ¿cómo?.- respondió Luchadora.- Nuestros ataques no le hacen efecto.

Guerrero Sol miró a Sailor Moon.

- Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas.

- ¡Pero si hacemos eso podríamos destruir el planeta!.- se alarmó Sailor Moon.

- Si no lo hacemos lo destruirán de todos modos.- señaló el guerrero, mientras se ponía en pie pesadamente.- No nos queda otro remedio.

Ella le miró asustada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El sonrió.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que viene después de eterno guerrero?.- dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Ella se sorprendió. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Cuando los demas guerreros unían sus fuerzas, se transformaban en eternos guerreros, pero ella ya era una eternal sailor. Se puso en pie con determinación.

- Debemos hacerlo.- dijo, muy seria, mientras se acercaba a él con decisión.

- ¡No, no, no, no!.- gritó Luna al ver lo que se disponían a hacer los dos guerreros.-¡Aún es pronto! ¡No lo hagais!

Los dos guerreros juntaron sus manos, mientras las Stars Ligths miraban sin entender lo que ocurría.

- ¡Sailor Moon, no lo hagas!.- exclamó Sailor Plutón.- ¡Es muy peligroso!

- ¡No lo hagas!.- insistió Sailor Urano.

- ¡Deteneros!

Las ropas de Guerrero Sol cambiaron al juntar sus manos, tomando las formas del guerrero eterno.

- Han igualado su nivel...- murmuró Sailor Urano.- Van a hacerlo.

- No será necesario.

Se volvieron sorprendidos. Una puerta luminosa apareció detrás de ellos y de ella salió Guerrero Plutón. Caminó hacia unos sorprendidos Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol y les separó las manos.

- Aun no ha llegado el momento.- les dijo, con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia Lady Spider, que no parecía muy sorprendida.- Veo que teneis presos a algunos de los guerreros. Debo pediros que los libereis de inmediato, pues la tecnica que estais utilizando requiere demasiada energía para alguien que no esté especializado y podría volverse en vuestra contra.

Esta vez sí se sorprendió, mostrándose después muy furiosa.

- ¿¡Quién te has creido que eres para darme lecciones?! ¡Conozco esta técnica a la perfección y todas sus consecuencias!

Él avanzó un poco más, mientras todos los demás posaban en él sus miradas, algo temerosas y curiosas.

Guerrero Plutón alzó el báculo con las dos manos, hasta ponerlo justo delante de él, en posición horizontal. Con una mano lo sujetaba y la otra apoyó la palma. Cerró los ojos.

- Es tu última oportunidad.- dijo.- Deshaz esos hilos infernales antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella apretó los puños con rabia y extendió el brazo.

- ¡Hilo mortal, acaba con él!.- gritó, mientras cinco hilos salían a toda velocidad hacia el guerrero.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

Plutón abrió los ojos instantaneamente.

- ¡Puerta dimensional... ábrete!.- gritó. Al instante, un enorme haz de luz salió de su báculo y se dirigió a los hilos de Lady Spider. Pero no sólo a los que había lanzado contra él, sino también hacia los que aprisionaban a los demás guerreros.

- No te servirá de nada.- dijo Lady Spider, sonriendo.- Estos hilos no pueden... ¡qué!

Ante la atónita mirada de Lady Spider, los hilos empezaron a desaparecer rápìdamente uno tras otro, liberando a los guerreros, que cayeron al suelo pesadamente, casi inconscientes. Sailor Moon corrió a socorrer al Señor del Antifaz y Guerrero Sol hizo lo propio con Sailor Júpiter.

Lady Spider permanecía inmovil, como si estuviese paralizada por algún extraño artefacto. De pronto, cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar sangre. Cuando dejó de tener convulsiones, miró con odio a Guerrero Plutón, detrás del cual se encontraban las Stars Ligths, Sailor Pluton, Sailor Saturno y Sailor Urano.

- ¿Cómo... cómo has podido romper mis hilos?.- dijo, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente, con la mano en el abdomen.

- Tu técnica es buena.- reconoció Guerrero Plutón.- Al estar los verdaderos hilos en otra dimensión no pueden ser destruidos. Pero eso requiere mucha energía y tú has usado parte de la tuya. Yo soy el Señor del Espacio: puedo viajar y manipular cualquier dimensión y, por tanto, no me ha costado ningún esfuerzo cortar esos hilos. Ríndete, pues estas perdida.

Lady Spider le miró durante unos instantes y después se echó a reir escandalosamente, ante la sorprendidas guerreros que, desconfiadas, se prepararon para un ataque.

- ¿Crees que me has vencido?.- dijo Lady Spider.- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida de tener un solo ataque? Además, no puedo regresar sin haberos matado. No tengo nada que perder. Os felicito, vais a ser los primeros en ver mi técnica secreta.

Lady Spider empezó a generar un hilo con sus manos que la fueron envolviendo hasta cubrirla por completo, al tiempo que una extraña luz emanaba de ella. Guerrero Sol apretó a Sailor Júpiter entre sus brazos en un intento de darle seguridad y confianza.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?.- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno.

- Nada bueno.- gruñó Guerrero Mercurio. 

De pronto, la tela se rasgó y de ella salió Lady Spider. Estaba igual que antes, salvo por un pequeño detalle: tenía seis brazos.

- ¡Pero qué es eso!.- gritó Luchadora.

- ¿Acaso son réplicas de sus verdaderos brazos?.- preguntó Creadora.

- No.- respondió Guerrero Plutón.- Esos son brazos de verdad. No olvideis que se trata de una mujer medio araña y estas tienen ocho extremidades. Ella ha conseguido tenerlas también. Y esta vez no ha disminuido su fuerza.

Lady Spider les miró con odio.

- Voy a acabar con todos vosotros.- siseó.- ¡Ataque de los seis brazos!

Enormes bolas de energía empezaron a salir de las palmas de sus manos y los guerreros a duras penas tuvieron tiempo de evitarlas, dando saltos.

- ¡Si no hacemos algo, acabará por alcanzarlos!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, con Sailor Júpiter en brazos.

- Pero no podemos recurrir a la unión de fuerzas.- murmuró Sailor Urano.- Los demás están demasiado débiles. Sólo podrían...

Miró a los luchadores de Plutón. Ella empuñaba su llave y él se limitaba a esquivar los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

- ¿Crees que lo hará?.- murmuró Curadora.- Parece muy independiente.

- Es eso o que acabemos siendo comida para arañas.- gruñó Guerrero Sol.- ¡Plutón (Ambos), debeis espabilar y uniros!

Ella le miró sorprendida, mientras él esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Estaba deseando que me lo pidierais.- dijo, mientras bajaba el baculo y se acercaba a Guerrero Plutón.- Vamos allá, antes de que destroce todos los árboles de la zona.

- ¡Yo la distraeré!.- gritó Luchadora, mientras echaba a correr en dirección contraria al lugar en donde estaban los guerreros.- ¡Laser... estelar!

El laser no pudo llegar a Lady Spider, pues esta tejió a una velocidad vertiginosa una tela que contuvo el terrible golpe.

- ¡Veamos cuantos golpes contínuos puede resistir esa tela!.- dijo Luchadora, sonriendo ante el reto!.- ¡Laser estelar!

Varios haces de luz cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre la tela, pero esta no páreció dañarse lo más mínimo.

Curadora y Creadora se disponían a salir en ayuda de su compañera, cuando una gran luz las cegó, al igual que a Lady Spider.

- ¿¡De dónde sale esa luz?!.- exclamó, mientrsa e cubría los ojos con uno de sus brazos.- ¿¡Y toda esa energía?!

Cuando la luz se disipó lo suficiente, vio avanzar hacia ella a los dos luchadores Plutón. De ellos emanaba una grandísima cantidad de energía.

- Qué gran poder...- murmuró Curadora, asombrada.

- Realmente, son invencibles.- balbuceó Creadora.

- Si ellos tienen ese poder...- meditó Luchadora.- ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la energía de la unión de Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol.

Lady Spider retrocedió unos metros, asustada ante el potencial de sus enemigos. Chocó conra la pared y apretó los puños con rabia. Recordó las palabras de Protech: "_Lady Spider, te doy la última oportunidad. Si fallas, te aconsejo que no vuelvas, pues yo mismo acabaré con tu vida, sacrificándote al Gran Hombre."_

- No tengo nada que perder.- masculló, apretando los dientes.- ¡Ataque de los seis brazos!

Las seis bolas salieron disparadas hacia los luchadores de Plutón, pero estos, lejos de sentirse intimidados, alzaron sus báculos y los fueron desviando uno tras otro, sin el menor esfuerzo aparentemente.

- ¡Eh, tened cuidado!.- protestó Guerrero Sol, cuando una de esas bolas estuvo a punto de alcanzarle.

Los guerreros ignoraron totalmente este comentario y siguieron avanzando incansablemente hacia Lady Spider. Esta empezó a sentirse acorralada.

- Muy bien.- dijo.- ¡Golpe mortal de los seis brazos!

En esta ocasión, Lady Spider juntó las palmas de las manos y una sola bola, de un tamaño impresionante. Con un grito, liberó la bola y la lanzó contra sailor y guerrero Plutón que siguieron sin moverse del lugar en el que estaban.

Alzaron los báculos al mismo tiempo y los clavaron el el suelo, mientras apoyaban una rodilla.

- ¡Puerta...!

- ¡... de muerte!

Se liberó entonces una gran energía que se acercó a ras de suelo hacia Lady Spider, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- ¡Noooo!.- gritó esta, justo antes de que la alcanzara!.- ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Salió disparada por los aires, cayendo al suelo, sangrando y herida de muerte. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo. Empezó a arrastrarse, pero no podía moverse ni siquiera unos pocos centímetros. Los guerreros se acercaron a ella. Detrás, el efecto de la unión desapareció y Sailor Plutón, cayó desmayada en brazos de Guerrero Plutón, que no parecía verse afectado.

Sailor Moon, se sentó al lado de Lady Spider y la giró, haciendo que reposara su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la guerrero.

- ¿Por qué haceis esto?.- preguntó, mientras ls lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y una de ellas caía sobre la cara de Lady Spider.

Esta la miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Lloras... por mi?.- balbuceó, con un hilo de voz.

- Eres una persona y todo el mundo debería tener a alguien que llorara por él.- sollozó Sailor Moon.

- ¿Pero no era una araña?.- murmuró Guerrero Venus 

- ¡Cállate!.- le susurraron los demás.

- No entiendo por qué quereis hacer daño a los demás.- insistió Sailor Moon.

Lady Spider la miró impresionada y luego sonrió.

- El mundo funciona dominado por los fuertes, que acaban con los débiles. Así es la vida y así será siempre. Si no sois capaces de defender lo que es vuestro, no mereceis vivir. Yo no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender mi vida y es con ella con lo que pagaré mi error .

- ¡No es cierto!.- sollozó Sailor Moon.- El espacio está lleno de gente buena. Deberíamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, los fuertes ayudar a los que no lo son tanto, para poder seguir avanzando hasta un lugar donde ya no haya muertes sin sentido ni odio entre las personas.

Lady Spider la miró sorprendida y luego las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

- Tienes un gran corazón, Sailor Moon.- le dijo.- Aunque creo que estas equivocada. Dentro de poco sabremos quien tenía razón, si tú o yo. Debeis saber que todavía os quedan muchos enemigos que vencer, todos ellos tan poderosos o más que yo. Luchareis cointra ellos y allí quedará patente la verdad sobre la evolución humana: la fuerza o la humanidad.-Empezó a cerrar los ojos.- Me hubiese gustado... poder ver el... desenlace.

- ¡No!.- lloró Sailor Moon, mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba su cetro.- Lo verás, Lady Spider, lo verás. ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

- ¿Qué es esta luz tan cálida?.- murmuró Lady Spider.- Me hace sentir... tan bien...

La luz la envolvió y cuando se disipó, vieron una pequeña araña en su lugar, que salió corriendo.

- ¿No deberíamos pisarla?.- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno 

- No es necesario.- respondió Sailor Mercurio .- Es una araña común, es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien.

La vieron alejarse hasta que la perdieron de vista. Entonces se volvieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Sailor y Guerrero Pluton.

- ¡Sailor Plutón!.- exclamaron todos.

- No os preocupeis por ella.- respondió el guerrero, mientras dejaba a la desvanecida sailor en brazos de Sailor Urano y se ponía en pie.- Sólo está exhausta. Con un poco de reposo estará bien. 

- ¿Y tú no estás cansado?.- se extrañó Guerrero Neptuno.

- Yo no he olvidado cómo controlar mi energía cuando uno mis fuerzas.- señaló el guerrero. Apretó el báculo y se abrió la Puerta del Espacio.

- ¡Espera!.- le llamó Guerrero Sol.- ¿No te quedas con nosotros?

Guerrero Plutón se volvió, sonriente.

- No es necesario... por el momento.- respondió.- Ya nos volveremos a ver.

Mientras decía esto, atravesó el umbral de la puerta, desapareciendo dentro de él.

Guerrero Sol miró a Sailor Júpiter y le hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida.

-Algún día te llevaré a cenar.- dijo, sonriendo, mientras daba un salto y desaparecía.

- ¿Veis como no necesitamos vuestra ayuda?.- gruñó Tim.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten la miraron de malos modos.

- Pues no recuerdo que tú hayas hecho nada provechoso.- respondió Seiya, con una mueca.

Tim se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Pero no habeis sido vosotros quienes habeis vencido a Lady Spider!

- Pero nosotros explicamos la razón por la que _**tú**_ no podías cortar los hilos.- replicó Taiki, remarcando el tú.

Tim apretó los puños.

- Sólo habeis sido un estorbo.

- No más estorbo que tú.- dijo Yaten.

- Venga, chicos, no discutamos entre nosotros.- suplicó Bunny.

Costó más conseguir que no se diesen de puñetazos en medio de la calle que vencer a Lady Spider.

Ir a capitulo 15


	15. Una fiesta en el parque. Ricardo

****

CAPÍTULO QUINCE: Una fiesta en el parque. Ricardo. 

Vicki caminaba por la plaza con tranquilidad. Ese día le tocaba encargarse de las tareas de la casa y había salido a comprar temprano, para evitar las colas. Miró el reloj. Si no se daba prisa, Tim se levantaría sin tener listo su café. Y a pesar de que había perdido su alma masculina, se seguía poniendo de muy mal humor si no tenía su café. 

La plaza estaba casi vacia, pues a esas horas de la mañana la mayoría de la gente todavía no habían salido de sus casas. Sonrió, mientras se imaginaba a Bunny tirada en la cama, roncando profundamente. Por suerte, eran las fiestas locales y no tenía que madrugar para ir a clase, pues si no, llegaría tarde, como de costumbre. 

De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos extraños y se detuvo. Sí, eran los ruidos de una pelea. Se dirigió al lugar del que procedían. Escondidos detrás de unos árboles, vio a unos chicos de muy malas pintas formando un corro y dando patadas y puñetazos a alguien, que sólo se quejaba. 

- Oye, vosotros.- intervino Vicki.- ¿Qué creeis que estais haciendo? 

Los chicos se volvieron, alarmados ante la idea de que alguien les hubiese descubierto. Tendrían unos quince años y llevaban todos las mismas pintas de sucios. Algunos de ellos tenían la nariz sangrando o marcas de mordiscos y puñetazos. Al principio se mostraron asustados, pero al ver que se trataba de una chica, se `pusieron a sonreir de forma condescendiente. En el suelo se vio a un niño hecho una bola. 

- ¿No os da vergüenza pegar a un chico más pequeño que vosotros y todos a la vez?.- les reprendió Vicki. 

- Oye, vieja, déjanos en paz y vete a buscar marido.- dijo uno de ellos en tono socarrón, que hizo que todos los demás empezasen a reirse escandalosamente. 

No se dieron cuenta de que las venas de la cabeza de Vicki se hincharon peligrosamente cuando dijeron la palabra "vieja" 

- Oye, enano.- respondió Vicki.- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a sonarte los mocos en el delantal de tu mamá? 

En esta ocasión las venas hinchadas fueron las del chaval, que al miró con rabia. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una navaja, que Vicki miró con interés y luego con desprecio. Era de tienda barata, que sólo servía para asustar. Cualquiera de las navajas de Tim daba más miedo. 

- Lárgate, nena.- insistió el chico, moviendo la mano en circulos, mientras Vicki deliveraba entre reirse a carcajadas o ponerse a bostezar.- Antes de que te hagamos daño. 

- ¿Necesitas a tus amigos para pegarme?.- dijo Vicki, en tono inocente.- Hagamos un trato, lucharemos los dos solos. Si yo gano, os largais con viento fresco y dejais en paz para siempre a ese niño. 

- ¿Y si gano yo?.- preguntó el chico 

- Si ganas tú, haré toooodo lo que tú quieras.- dijo Vicki, poniendo su voz más dulce y angelical. 

El chico la miró de arriba a bajo, mientras se ruborizaba y sonreia de una forma libidinosa que a Vicki le dieron nauseas. Los demás chicos le metieron prisa, también con ganas de juerga. 

- Muy bien.- dijo el chico, agarrando con fuerza la navaja.- Tienes la palabra de Toni "El Máquina" 

A Vicki le costó a horrores no echarse a reir en ese mismo momento. 

Toni se avalanzó sobre ella, gritando un manoseado "banzai" que tenía la misión de impresionar a sus amigos, con la navaja fuertemente apretada. Vicki sonrió... y se apartó justo en el último segundo. Toni no pudo frenar y fue a caer de cabeza en la fuente de la plaza. 

Sus amigos primero se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero luego se empezaron a reir, al ver salir a un Toni chorreante de la fuente. 

Este miró furioso a Vicki, que le sostenía la mirada inocentemente. Dando un nuevo grito, volvió a la carga. Vicki decidió que ya habían ido muy lejos con el jueguecito, de modo que, al apartarse de la trayectoria del chico, le golpeó en la nuca con la barra de pan que llevaba en la bolsa de la compra. 

Este dio unos pocos pasos más antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. 

- Y ahora largaos de aquí antes de que me enfade.- dijo Vicki, con tono amenazador. 

Los chicos no se hicieron derrogar y, cogiendo entre varios a Toni, emprendieron una muy poco elegante huida. 

Vicki les vio marcharse, satisfecha, cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle. 

- ¡Oh, vaya contratiempo!.- dijo.- ¡La barra de pan se ha quedado hecha migas! Ahora tendré que ir a comprar otra... 

En ese momento reparó en el niño, que no se había movido de su posición. Vicki se acercó a él y le apoyó la mano con dulzura. 

- Ya se han ido.- le dijo con suavidad.- Puedes levantarte. 

El niño alzó la mirada. Tendría unos doce años, con el pelo corto, del mismo color que Raquel y unos ojos grandes y negros. Tenía la cara llena de arañazos y rasguños. 

- ¿Ya se han ido?.- preguntó, con voz intranquila. 

- Ajá.- dijo ella sonriendo. 

El niño se puso en pie y Vicki vio que tenía entre sus brazos a un cachorro. 

- ¡Qué cachorrito tan bonito!.- dijo ella, mientras le rascaba las orejas al perro, que lo agradeció enormemente.- ¿Es tuyo? 

El niño negó con la cabeza. 

- No, lo acabo de encontrar.- respondió.- Esos macarras le estaban pegando y yo salí en su defensa. Al principio yo iba ganando... 

- "De ahí las marcas que llevaban".- pensó Vicki. 

- Pero luego la emprendieron con el cachorro y era la única manera de que no le hiciesen nada. 

El perro le dio un sonoro lamentón al niñó, que sonrió. 

Vicki cogió al perro y lo examino cuidadosamente. 

- No lleva placa de identificación ni tatuaje.- dijo.- Por su aspecto aspecto yo diría que es callejero, no creo que lleve microchip de identificación. Si tus padres te dejan, podrás quedártelo. 

De pronto el rostro del niño se ensombreció durante unos instantes. Vicki se disponía a preguntar el motivo, cuando el niño reparó en la barra de pan y se oyó a sus tripas protestar. 

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- le preguntó Vicki. 

El niño se ruborizó y asintió en silencio. 

- Ven, te llevaré a desayunar.- dijo dándole la mano.

- Pero, ¿tu no tienes que ir a ningún sitio? 

- Al sitio al que iba ya llego tarde, de modo que es preferible para mi que tarde un poco más.   


* * *

- ¡AAAATCHUUUUS!.- estornudó Tim.- ¡Genial, encima de que no hay café me resfrio! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde @#@#@®~ se ha metido Vicki con el café?!   


* * *

- ¿Una actuación benéfica?.- se extrañó Ray. 

Patricia asintió, mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de la tarta que estaban disfrutando en la pastelería. 

- Hoy es la fiesta infantil del parque.- explicó, una vez se hubo tragado el trozo de tarta (no olvidemos que Patricia es una chica muy educada).- Dani, al saber que se buscaba un grupo para que cantase, ofreció al nuestro como voluntario. Es esta tarde. 

- Podría ser divertido...- meditó Amy.- Deberíamos ir. Así le daríamos ánimos a Patricia. 

- ¡Ya, seguro que es por Patricia!.- intervino Carola.- ¡Lo haces porque sabes que si va el grupo, va Ivan y te mueres por verle! 

Amy enrojeció violentamente. 

- ¡E-e-e-eso no es cierto!.- tartamudeó. 

- ¿Y qué importa el motivo por el que vayamos?.- suspiró Bunny.- Será un buen modo de pasar la tarde. ¡Y Armando está tan guapo cuando cuida a los niños! 

Las chicas miraron con cara de alucinadas cómo Bunny dejaba volar su imaginación sobre Armando y ella. 

- Y supongo que eso no influyó en absoluto en tu idea de estudiar Educación Infantil, ¿verdad?.- señaló Ray. 

Bunny se ruborizó todavia más y sonrió, mientras ponía las palmas de las manos en sus rojas mejillas. 

- Bueno... tal vez un poquito... 

- Eso... y el que no sea una carrera dificil.- señaló Carola, mientras se echaba a reir, pese a las protestas de Bunny.   


* * *

- Ha sido usted muy amable.- dijo el niño, mientras hacía una reverencia delante de Vicki. 

- No ha sido nada.- respondió Vicki.- Y no me llames de usted. Mi nombre es Vicki. 

El niño sonrió y rebuscó con frenesí entre los bolsillos de sus cochambrosos pantalones, hasta que encontró unos papeles arrugados, que le tendió a Vicki. Esta los cogió. 

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó, curiosa. 

- Son entradas para la fiesta infantil que hay en el parque esta tarde.- explicó el niño.- Con ellas podrás tomar unas consumiciones gratis.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Vicki.- No era necesario. 

El niño volvió a sonreir y de pronto se marchó, corriendo. 

- ¡Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre!.- gritó Vicki. 

- ¡Me llamo Ricardo!.- contestó el niño, casi desde el otro lado de la calle.- ¡Nos veremos esta tarde!   


* * *

- Áldinoc.- sonó la voz de Protech. 

- Si, mi señor.- respondió el joven, mientras se arrodillaba. 

- Lady Spider ha sido vencida por las guerreros.- dijo Protech.- Tu la sustituiras. 

- Gracias, mi señor.- respondió Áldinoc, con una gran sonrisa. 

- Quiero que me traigas energía.- continuó Protech.- Hemos perdido mucha en las últimas luchas y debemos restaurar la cantidad inicial para proveer a nuestro ejército. 

- Se hará como dices. 

Detrás de una columna, Aydiene observaba la escena, con los puños apretados de ira.   


* * *

- ¡Mira Armando!.- gritó Bunny, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Armando.- ¡Cuanta gente! 

- Es normal.- dijo Seiya, que caminaba detrás de ellos.- Es una fiesta infantil benéfica y la gente quiere colaborar. 

- ¿Sabeis donde esta Dani?.- preguntó Carola, mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Seiya palideció. 

- No. Y espero tardar en saberlo. 

En ese momento vieron avanzar entre la gente a Luis y Carlos. Al localizarles, les saludaron y fueron a su encuentro. 

- Hola, chicos.-saludó Luis.- ¿Y los demás? 

- Tim y Vicki vendrán dentro de un rato.- respondió Amy.- Y Taiki, Yaten, Raquel y Hotaru tenían otras cosas que hacer. 

Estos cuatro últimos habían ido a investigar de nuevo la zona de los almacenes, por si se les había pasado algo por alto la otra vez. 

- Es una pena por Hotaru.- dijo Luis.- Mi hermano ha venido y la está buscando como un loco. Se va a llevar una gran desilusión cuando se lo diga.   


* * *

En la zona de los almacenes. 

- ¡... porque debes saber que estas arruinando mi vida!.- decía Hotaru sin parar, dando patadas a piedras aisladas.- ¡Sabias que yo quería ir a esa fiesta! ¡Que me vean allí es muy importante para mi imagen social y tu lo has arruinado! ¡Y Carlos iba a ir! ¡Eres una amargada que me quieres arruinar la vida! ¡Esto lo podíais hacer los tres solos pero nooo, tenías que obligarme a venir para sentirte realizada como persona destrozando mi vida y...! 

- ¿Es que no se calla nunca?.- suspiró Yaten.- Empieza a darme dolor de cabeza. 

- No.- respondió Raquel con pesar.- Y te recuerdo que estas castigada, Hotaru, no hubieses ido de ninguna manera. 

- ¡Ah, claro, qué facil es castigarme, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues debes saber que yo no...! 

- Creo que me gustó más cuando ocurrió la batalla contra Galaxia.- murmuró Taiki.- Apenas la vi...   


* * *

Alex probó si funcionaba el bajo. Perfecto. Detrás, Dani luchaba con tesón para que no se cayesen la montaña de cajas y papeles que había subido e Ivan hablaba con los organizadores. Patricia empezó a colocar el micrófono a su altura. Alex miró hacia los lados. Ni rastro de la ballena asesina. Doblemente perfecto. 

Con sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó a Patricia. 

- Oye, Patricia...- empezó.- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche...? 

- ¡Yuuuuujuuuuu, Alexito, mi amooooor!.- se oyó una voz. 

Alex palideció. No podía ser que tuviese tan mala suerte. Patricia, sorprendida, vio subir a Amalia al escenario, como si fuese dando saltitos. 

- ¡Hola, tesoro!.- dijo, mientras le daba un gran abrazo que estuvo a punto de axfisiarle y Patricia la miraba enojada.- ¿Qué tal estas, mi amor? 

- Pues hasta que has llegado bien.- logró decir Alex, mientras su cara empezaba a tomar un color purpúreo. 

- ¡He venido para darte ánimo con mi maravillosa presencia!.- dijo, mientras le soltaba (cayendo él al suelo en estado de semiinconsciencia)y se ruborizaba, cerrando los ojos.- Podrás dedicarme todas las canciones que quieras, mi tocinito de cielo. 

- Qué detalle.- dijo él, mientras Patricia le ayudaba a levantarse.- Oye, he dejado un recado para ti en el contestador automático, ¿lo has oido? 

Amalia se giró rápidamente. 

- ¿Para mi?.- dijo con ojos resplandecientes.- ¡No lo he oido! ¿Qué terneces me decias? 

- ¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo tú misma? 

- ¡Por supuesto, mi angel!.- dijo, emocionada.- ¡Voy hacia allí a la velocidad del rayo! ¡Espérame, volveré! 

Acto seguido, salió corriendo, arrollando a todo aquel que tuviese la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino. 

- ¡Tómatelo con calma!.- le dijo Alex. 

- ¿Qué le decías?.- preguntó Patricia, algo celosa.

- Nada.- reconoció él.- No la he llamado, pero así, entre que va, registra a fondo la cinta del contestador y vuelve, me da unos segundos de tranquilidad. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Iba a decirte una cosa. 

Él empezó a acercarse a Paricia que se ruborizó. 

- ¿Si?.- dijo ella, con un hilo de voz. 

- Quería pedirte que... 

- ¿No os da vergüenza hacer esas cosas delante de los niños? 

Los dos, rojos como tomates, se giraron y vieron a un niño de unos doce años, que les miraba algo ceñudo. 

- Esto...- balbuceó Alex, mientras Patricia, roja como al grana, volvía a la apasionante tarea de colocar el micrófono.- Anda, niño, vete a por caramelos, ¿vale? 

Le dio la vuelta y le empujó hacia el puesto de golosinas. Se giró hacia Patricia, pero algo se lo impidió. 

- No me da la gana.- respondió el niño. 

Alex se giró y lo miró, intentando darle miedo (o al menos impresionarle). Pero le salió mal, porque el niño le devolvió la mirada. 

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar?.- le dijo Alex, molesto. 

- No.- respondió el niño, con toda la chulería de la que era capaz. 

- ¿Y si te doy dinero? 

- No. 

- ¿Golosinas? 

- No. 

- ¿Un helado? 

- No. 

- ¿Y si te perdono la vida?.- dijo al fin, al borde de la histeria. 

- He dicho que no. 

Alex vio desolado cómo Patricia se excusaba un momento para ir a buscar a sus amigas. Se volvió malhumorado hacia el niño. 

- Tú me has estropeado el momento.- gruñó, mientras se acercaba a él. 

- Tú le estropeas la existencia a todo aquel que te conoce.- le respondió el niño, acercándose también. 

- Hola, Ricardo.- se oyó la voz de Vicki. 

- ¡Vicki!.- dijo Ricardo, con los ojos llenos de emoción, mientras se giraba hacia la recién llegada, que venía con Tim. 

- ¿Este es el niño?.- dijo Tim. 

- Sí.- dijo Vicki, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacias? 

- Meterme con ese idiota.- dijo, señalando a Alex. Vicki dejó de sonreir, mientras Alex se ponía más ceñudo todavía. 

- Veo que tienes buen ojo para juzgar a las personas.- gruñó Vicki, mirando a Alex. 

- Vaya, ha llegado el epicentro andante.- dijo este, de malos modos. 

Antes de que Vicki pudiese decir o hacer algo, Alex se encontró con un niño que le agarraba del cuello de la camiseta y tenía los pies apoyados en su estómago. 

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarle a Vicki así nunca más!.- le dijo. 

Tim y Vicki miraron la escena asombradas. 

Alex también estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que un niño de doce años que se cuelga de tu cuello y te amenaza resulta muy molesto. 

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué me harás? 

- Le diré a mi perro que te muerda hasta matarte.- dijo el niño, muy serio. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Vicki. 

Alex se preocupó: un perro es peligroso si te ataca. 

- ¿Y dónde está tu perro ahora?.- preguntó, con precaución. 

- Allí.- dijo Ricardo, sin abandonar el tono amenazador. Señaló al cachorro, que en ese momento corría detrás de una mariposa. La gota de sudor también apareció en las cabezas de Tim y Alex. 

- ¡Anda ya, déjame en paz, niñato!.- dijo Alex, mientras le soltaba de un manotazo. 

Ricardo cayó de pie y de un salto se avalanzó sobre Alex, al que empezó a golpear sin piedad, mientras este luchaba por mantenerle lo más alejado posible. Por desgracia, la mano de Alex tuvo la mala suerte de acabar conociendo, personalmente, a los dientes de Ricardo. 

Vicki gritó escandalizada. 

- ¡Ricardo!.- dijo, preocupada y apartándolo de Alex.- ¡No le muerdas, podría contagiarte algo infeccioso! 

Alex la fulminó con la mirada, mientras se frotaba su dolorida mano. 

- ¿De nuevo peleando? 

Alzaron la mirada y vieron a Luis y los demás, que se acercaban. 

- Alex, debería darte vergüenza pelearte con un niño.- le reprochó Carlos.- Le sacas diez años por lo menos. 

- Pero a veces olvida que su edad física y mental no cuadran.- dijo Vicki, mientras Ricardo le sacaba la lengua a Alex. 

- No, si al final seré yo el malo y todo...- gruñó. 

- ¡SEIYA SAMA!.- se oyó a Dani. Seiya palideció una vez más. 

- Oh... no.- balbuceó el excantante, mientras el servicial muchacho corría hacia él. 

- Gracias por venir a nuestra actuación, Seiya sama.- dijo, mientras hacia varias reverencias y Seiya sonreía, algo molesto, mientras todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado se les quedaba mirando, algo sorprendidos. 

- Será mejor que nos preparemos.- dijo Luis, en tono tranquilo.- Nos toca empezar dentro de poco. 

- Seiya-sama, te dedicaré todas las canciones.- dijo Dani, mientras se marchaba sin darle la espalda a Seiya, el cual le animaba efusivamente a subir de una vez al escenario.   


* * *

Aldinoc miraba el parque desde lo alto de un arbol, con curiosidad. 

- Creo que este es un lugar excelente para reunir energía.- decidió, sonriente.- Soldado Niño, ya sabes cuál es tu misión. 

Una sombra apareció detrás de él. 

- Thi, teñó.- respondió con voz de pito.   


* * *

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo al terminar la primera canción. 

- Lo han hecho muy bien.- dijo Bunny, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa en las que se encontraban.- ¿Verdad que Armando es simplemente perfecto? 

- Oye, mona, te recuerdo que el compositor es Dani y si no fuese por él, nadie se luciria de esta manera.- señaló Carola.- Pero mi pobrecito Dani siempre triunfa en las sombras, nadie reconoce su valía y... 

- Carola, te hemos entendido.- se apresuró a cortarla Ray.- Y no creo que nadie olvide el trabajo de Dani. 

- Si no os callais, no podreis apreciar el siguiente trabajo de Dani.- murmuró Ivan, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlas. 

Las tres muchachas se sonrojaron y guardaron silencio. 

La canción comenzó con un solo de guitarra, que Luis interpretó maravillosamente. Patricia empezó a cantar la letra y se fueron fundiendo los sonidos de los instrumentos. 

De pronto, se oyó una especie de explosión y unos gritos interrupmieron al grupo, que miró extrañado el lugar de procedencia: detrás de toda la gente, un ENORME niño de color azul vestido de modo infantil agarraba a todas las personas que se encotraban a su alrededor. 

- Juguetes, juguetes.- decía una y otra vez, sonriendo alegremente. Cuando las personas estaban en sus manos, emitian una extraña luz y luego se desvanecian, inconscientes.- ¡Más juguetes! 

- ¿Qué es eso?.- balbuceó Dani, impresionado. 

- Creo que la versión masculina de Vicki de pequeña.- respondió Alex, recibiendo como premio un caramelazo por parte de Ricardo. 

- Opto por una discreta retirada.- dijo Ivan, mientras se ponían en pie.- No podemos hacer nada y no entra en mis planes entrar en coma por falta de energia. 

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de todos. En ese momento, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y, riendo sin parar, se acercó a ellos corriendo. 

- ¡Ivan tiene razón, tenemos que irnos!.- dijo Amy, poniéndose en pie.- ¡Corramos! 

Justo antes de que el niño destruyese las mesas y las sillas, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. 

- ¡Espera!.- gritó Ricardo.- ¿Dónde está mi perro?

Vicki se paró y vio, a lo lejos, al cachorro, que ladraba al monstruo sin parar. 

- Quédate aquí.- respondió, mientras salía corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el cachorro. 

En ese momento, el niño estaba jugando a quitar su energia a una señora que no habia sido lo suficientemente rápida. Vicki se acercó lentamente al cachorro. Hasta ahora el monstruo habia ignorado al animal y rezaba para que siguiese haciéndolo. En el otro extremo del parque, sus compañeras contenian la respiración, y Luis se ponia histérico. 

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?.- murmuraba sin parar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba Vicki.- ¿¡Que esta haciendo esa?! ¡Si la ve, la matará! 

- Cállate.- le dijo Carlos.- Si te oye esa cosa, seguro que la ve. Y seguro que tu hermano esta bien, se habra ido hace rato al ver que Hotaru no estaba. 

Vicki ya casi habia llegado hasta el cachorro y los demás contenian la respiración. Bunny recibió un ligero codazo por parte de Seiya. Ella le miró sorprendida y él, con un gesto, le indicó que se fuese a transformar. 

- Ah, si...- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar, preocupada, a su amiga. Seiya tambien se fue, para transformarse. 

- Voy a llamar a la policia.- dijo Alex, mientras salía corriendo. 

- ¡Voy contigo!.- añadió Dani, corriendo detrás de él. 

- ¡Pero si la policia no podrá hacer nada!.- intentó disuadirles Patricia, pero ya era tarde, no podían oirla. 

Vicki tocó al cachorro y este, al ver quien era, se calló y movió el rabo con alegria. 

- Venga, ahora vuelve.- murmuró Luis, todavia buscando con la mirada a su hermano. 

Vicki tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos y ya se disponia a marcharse cuando el Niño-montruo se giró. 

- ¿Perrito callado?.- se extrañó. Entonces vio a Vicki, que echó a correr.- ¡Juguete malo! 

Levantó la mano y lanzó una bola de energia contra la muchacha. 

- ¡VICKI!.- gritaron todos. 

Un grito de dolor inundó el parque.   


* * *

- ... pero por supuesto nadie tiene en cuenta mi opinión ni mis ideas, pues yo sólo soy Hotaru-la-pequeña-que-no-sabe-nada.- continuaba Hotaru, mientras levantaba un par de pedruscos.- Pues parece que habeis olvidado que... 

- ¡Espera!.- dijo Raquel.- ¡Nos estan llamando! 

Miró su reloj se pulsera. 

- ¡El enemigo esta atacando el parque infantil!.- se oyó la voz de Bunny.- ¡Teneis que venir lo más rápido posible! 

- Démonos prisa.- dijo Taiki.- Podrían tener problemas. 

Yaten asintió. 

Hotaru dejó caer la piedra. 

- ¿¡Y yo porqué no tengo uno de esos intercomunicadores?! 

- Porque estas castigada.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. 

En su rápida marcha, y por las constantes protestas de Hotaru, no se dieron cuenta que la piedra que momentos antes Hotaru habia dejado caer se quemó nada más tocar el suelo, desprendiendo un extraño humo negro.   


* * *

Vicki cogió en brazos a Ricardo, malherido a causa del rayo de energia, mientras el cachoro, ahora asustado, se ponia a llorar y a lamerle la cara al niño. 

- No podia dejar que te hiciese daño.- dijo, con una debil sonrisa.- Tu me ayudaste esta mañana y estabas intentado salvar a mi perrito. 

Vicki sonrió y le abrazó. 

- No te preocupes, te pondrás bien. 

En ese momento, el monstruo se acercó, con la cara roja de rabia. 

- Juguetes malos... ¡no gutan!.- alzó la mano y se dispuso a acabar con los dos, cuando algo se lo impidio. 

- ¡Alto! ¡La gente ha venido a esta fiesta a pasarlo bien y a ayudar a los niños. Aunque seas un niño malcriado, no puedo perdonarte que hayas estropeado esta ocasión tan especial. ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré! 

El niño se giró y la miró con curiosidad. 

- ¡Juguete!.- acabó por exclamra, mientras le lanzaba un nuevo ataque, que la sailor apenas pudo esquivar. 

- ¡Que yo no soy una muñeca!.- sollozó. En ese momento se oyeron unos chasquidos. 

- Soy la que aparece en medio de la...- se pudo oir la voz de Luchadora, pero se vio interrumpida. 

- Déjate de chorradas, nena, y deja paso a los profesionales.- soltó Guerrero Sol, que apareció de la nada, seguido de Guerrero Venus.- ¡Los Gi-Joe al rescate de la muñeca Barbie (marca registrada)! 

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos los presentes. 

- Has sido un niño malo.- dijo Guerrero Sol, muy serio.- Y por eso, te castigaremos a irte a la cama sin postre. 

El niño-monstruo hizo unos pucheros y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. 

- Esto resulta penoso.- dijo Ivan, con la misma cara que si estuviese observando atentamente el proceso de recolección de las hormigas. 

De pronto, una figura se materializó en el aire. 

- ¡Soldado Niño!.- gritó. 

El niño lo miró. 

- Deja ya de hacer tonterias y acaba con ellos.- le regañó. 

- ¿¡Y tú quien eres?!.- gritó Guerrero Venus. 

Aldinoc lo miró con autosuficiencia. 

- Yo soy el más bello del generales de Protech, aquel que acabara con vosotros. 

- Si, claro, y entonces te despertastes.- ironizó Guerrero Sol.- Anda, colega, dejate de chorradas y quitate de en medio, que tenemos cosas que hacer. 

Áldinoc le miró, furioso y, con un gesto, desapareció, mientras el soldado Niño se ponía en pie y les miaaba, furioso. 

-... las pataletas de un niño pueden ser terribles.- murmuró Tim, recordando alguna de las de Hotaru. 

- ¡Toy enfadadooo!.- gritó, mientras empezaba a lanzar bolas de energia en todas direcciones. Los cuatro guerreros las esquivaban como podían, mientras los demás se escondian. 

- Se nota que es un niño.- dijo Ivan, mientras se quitaba unos hierbajos de la camiseta. 

Los demás le miraron sin comprender. 

Los guerreros estaban acorralados, no tenian lugar en el que esconderse o huir. El niño, con sonrisa sádica, se acercó a ellos y alzó un brazo. 

La expresión de Amy se iluminó. 

- ¡Claro!.- dijo.- ¡Ya lo entiendo! 

- Estupendo.- dijo Ray.- ¿Y si ahora nos lo explicas a todos? 

Antes de que Amy pudiese decir nada, el soldado se quedó inmovil y luego, tambaleante, cayó al suelo, ante la sorprendida mirada de los guerreros. En la cara del niño se podía ver que estaba agotado, sin fuerzas. 

- La energia del niño procedia de las personas que antes habia atrapado, junto a una pequeña reserva personal.- explicó Amy. 

- ¿Cómo la de los androides de Dragon Ball?.- preguntó Carlos. Los demás le miraron y él se sonrojó.- Es que... bueno, me gusta Toriyama, ¿y qué? 

- Si, el sistema es el mismo.- dijo Ivan, mientras se ponia en pie.- ¿No os habeis dado cuenta de que, después de impactar, la energia volvia a sus dueños? Observar cómo se estan recuperando. 

Se volvieron. Era cierto: la gente se iba poniendo en pie. 

- Al ser un niño, no se le ocurrió racionalizar su energia u obtener más y de ese modo se ha vencido a si mismo.- concluyó Amy. 

-... realmente es penoso.- murmuró Tim. 

Los guerreros observaron al niño, que no parecia reaccionar. 

- ¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó Sailor Moon. 

- Ya te lo explicaré.- respondió Luchadora.- Ahora haz tu trabajo. 

- ... vale. ¡Luna eterna... beso de cristal! 

Luchadora miró con enojo a Guerrero Sol. 

- ¿Quién te has creido que eres para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer?.- le reprochó. 

Guerrero Sol se acercó a ella... y pasó de largo, dirigiendose a Sailor Moon. 

- ¡Que te estoy hablando!.- protestó Luchadora, pero no sirvió más que para que Guerrero Venus le diera unas reconfortantes palmaditas en el hombro. 

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Barbie.- dijo, muy serio.- Los Gi-Joe nos sentimos felices de haber trabajado contigo. 

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabezas de todos. 

- Pues... lo mismo digo.- logró responder Sailor Moon.

- Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Sailor Júpiter.- dijo, mientrsa se marchaba.- Lamento que esta vez no haya venido. 

Patricia se sonrojó. 

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?.- le preguntó Carlos, extrañado. 

- ¿A... a mi?.- balbuceó Patricia.- No, nada, nada. 

- No tiene nada.- dijo Armando, tras examinar lo mejor que pudo a Ricardo.- Resulta sorprendente que sólo tengas algunas quemaduras y rasguños sin importancia. Parecia mucho peor. 

Ricardo lo miró con recelo. 

- ¿Seguro que no tengo nada más? 

- Bueno, estoy en quinto de Medicina, creo que a eso llego.- respondio Armando, con una sonrisa. 

Ricardo lo miró en silencio. 

-... si no te parecieses tanto al idiota, me caerias mejor. 

- ¡Oye, enano!.- protestó el aludido. Dani y él habian vuelto, despues de ir a la policia... y que les tomaran por un par de locos y les echaran a patadas. 

- Dile a tus padres que te pongas estas pomadas y en dos dias estaras como nuevo.- siguió Armando, mientrs apuntaba el nombre de las pomadas. 

El rostro de Ricardo se ensombreció. 

- Es que... yo no sé dónde estan mis papás.- dijo. 

- ¿Qué? 

- Nunca he conocido a mi papá y mi madre... se fue de casa hace varios meses y todavia no ha vuelto. 

- ¿Y has estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo?.- le dijo Bunny. Ricardo asintió. 

Se miraron unos a otros. 

- No podemos dejarle solo.- dijo Vicki. 

- Podriamos intentar hacerle un sitio en casa.- señaló Tim.- Aunque... como tú y yo ya no compartimos cuarto, no tenemos habitación de invitados y alguien deberá dormir en el sofá. 

- Yo podria intentar convencer a mi madre...- murmuró Bunny.- Total, siempre tenemos a niños ajenos por ahí. 

- ¿Y eso?.- se extrañó Carlos. 

- No, nada... 

En ese momento vieron llegar a Luis, muy enojado. Habia ido en busca de su hermano, nada más comprobar que no habia pasado nada grave. 

- ¡Estaba en casa! ¡En casa!.- decía sin parar.- Es increible, yo preocupado y él tan feliz... ¿pasa algo? 

Rápidamente, le pusieron en antecedentes del problema de Ricardo. 

- Ningún problema: que venga conmigo.- dijo, tranquilamente.- En mi casa hay sitio de sobra y mi padre no se opondrá. De hecho, seguro que le gusta la idea. 

Se acercó a Ricardo y le sonrió. 

- ¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi casa? Hay cama recién hecha, cena, postre y una montaña de juguetes que ya nadie usa. 

Ricardo lo miró, con recelo. 

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? 

- Es amigo mio.- señaló Vicki. 

- ¿Y podré llevarme a mi perro? 

- Por supuesto. 

- ¿Y si mi madre vuelve? 

- Le dejaremos una nota. 

- Entonces vale. Pero sólo como favor personal, porque eres amigo de Vicki. 

- Me alegro de que vaya a estar bien.- dijo Vicki, de vuelta. 

- Si, pero volvieron a estropear el concierto.- suspiró Carola.- Pobre Dani... 

- Ya habrá más oportunidades.- dijo Patricia, restándole importancia. 

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasó con el monstruo?.- suplicó Bunny. 

De pronto, corriendo a toda velocidad, vieron llegar a Raquel, Taiki, Yaten y Hotaru. 

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!.- dij Raquel, tomando aire.- ¿Dónde esta el enemigo? 

- Pues... ya no hay enemigo.- dijo Amy. 

- ¿¡Y para eso hemos corrido tanto?!.- se horrorizó Yaten. 

- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!.-le recriminó Hotaru a Raquel!¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Lo que quieres en destrozar mi vida y...! 

- Oh, no... ya empieza otra vez.- suspiró Taiki.   


* * *

En una casa del centro. 

- "No hay ningún mensaje" 

- Qué raro.- meditó Amalia, tras oir ciento veinte veces la cinta.- ¿Estará estropeado el contestador? 

Ir a capitulo 16


	16. ¡Atchuss! Guerrero Jupiter y Guerrero Sa...

****

CAPÍTULO 16: ¡Atchuss!. Guerrero Saturno y Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡Atchuaaa! ¡Ay, qué malito estoy!.- sollozó Dani, con voz nasal, mientras se tapaba todavía más con la manta.

- No eres el único que tiene ¡atchis! Gripe, así que deja de protestar o te vas a tu casa.- dijo Alex, consultando el termómetro. Seguía con fiebre. Suspiró desalentado.

En ese momento entró Carlos en la habitación llevando una bandeja con varios cuencos de sopa y una manta sobre los ojos. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados y llorosos.

- Aún no sé si es buena idea que estemos todos juntos pasando la gripe.- comentó, con la misma voz nasal que Dani.

- ¡Me mueroooo!

- Mira, vivimos solos y necesitamos compañía.- explicó Alex por millonésima vez.-Luis es el único que tiene a alguien que le cuide, le de sus medicinas y le prepare la sopa.

- ¡Me mueroooo!

- ¿Pero por qué en tu casa?.- se extrañó Carlos.

- ¡Me voy a moriiiiiir!

- Porque es la más grande y la única de las tres con tres camas. Pero te podrías haber dejado al gato.

- ¡Y además me dueleee!

- No podía dejarlo solo en casa. ¿Qué quieres, que me la encuentre destrozada?

- ¡Moriré víctima de terribles dolores!

- ¡Por favor, Dani, cállate de una vez y tómate la sopa!.- gruñó Carlos, mientras le daba uno de los cuencos a su amigo.

Dani, sorbiendo ruidosamente, cogió el cuenco con manos temblorosas.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Carlos miró a Alex, que se hizo el remolón.

- No te levantes, que ya voy yo- gruñó Carlos. Se ponía de muy mal humor cuando estaba enfermo.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a una persona, que le miraba sonriente.

- ¡Hola! 

La cara de Alex palideció (todavía más) al oir esa voz.

- ¿Seguro que no molestaremos?.- dijo Patricia, en el ascensor.- No creo que sea una buena idea. Si estan enfermos...

- No digas tonterias.- la reprendió Carola, con energía.- Tú y yo somos las únicas que podemos venir a cuidar de ellos: Armando está con Bunny, que tambien se ha enfriado; Vicky y Raquel tienen que cuidar a Hotaru y a Tim; Ray está en el templo, cuidando a su abuelo y a Fernando; Amy en su casa, con 39 y medio de fiebre;Yaten y Seiya también han contraido la gripe y Taiki tiene que atenderles; Luis está en su casa, tambien resfriado, cuidado por sus criados, su hermano, su padre y Ricardo y finalmente Ivan esta ilocalizable (además que no me lo imagino haciendo de enfermero). Nos necesitan desesperadamente.

- Si, pero...

- Nada de peros. Mi Dani tendrá los mejores cuidados. Y tu sopa de pollo es la mejor del mundo. Seguro que con ella, se recuperará rápidamente... 

Caminaron hacia la puerta del apartamento de Alex, mientras Carola parloteaba sin parar de los cuidados que les iba a dar y Patricia miraba a izquierda y derecha.

- "Me pregunto si Amalia estará en su casa".- pensó.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos esta se abrió.

- ¿Sí?

Carola y Patricia miraron asombradas.

* * *

- Vickiiiiiii, traeme un poco de sopaaaaa.- suplicó Tim, con voz de martir.

Vicki, con un suspiro, sirvió un poco de sopa en un bol y lo puso en una bandeja. Puede que Tim hubiese perdido su alma masculina, pero seguía siendo tan quejica y melodramática como cualquier hombre. Por primera vez, se estaba comportando mejor Hotaru que Tim.

- No, Hotaru, no puedes salir.- le dijo Raquel.- Tienes 39º de fiebre.

- Pero yo me encuentro bien...- murmuró Hotaru, con voz cansada.

- No importa, tienes que acostarte.

-... bueno.

Había que reconocer que Hotaru era una paciente ejemplar. Era el único momento en el que no respondia, ni decía cada minuto que estaban arruinando su vida.

- Vickiiiiii, traeme otra mantaaaaaaa.

-... ojalá Tim se portase igual que Hotaru.- se lamentó Vicki.- Creo que Raquel hizo trampas en el reparto de enfermeria.

* * *

- ¡¡¡ATCHHHHHUUUUUUS!!!.- estornudó Bunny.

Armando y Luna le tendieron un pañuelo cada uno.

- Gragiahs.- respondió Bunny, aceptando el pañuelo de ambos y sonándose ruidosamente. Después se lo fue a devolver.

- Esto... quédatelo, será un regalo.- dijo Armando, mirando el pañuelo con cierto recelo.

- Ayayayayay, Armando, que malita estoy.- sollozó Bunny, agarrando el brazo de Armando.- Creo que me voy a morir.

- Bunny, sólo es la gripe.- le explicó Armando.- Si te tomas la medicina y descansas, en dos semanas estarás como nueva.

- ¿¡Dos semanas?!

Armando y Luna suspiraron al volver a quejarse Bunny.

- Qué cruz...- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Patricia y Carola observaron extrañadas. Frente a ellas había una mujer de suave sonrisa y pelo largo y sedoso, algo más claro que el de Hotaru. Llevaba un delantal ancho y un cazo en la mano.

- ¿Queríais algo?.- les preguntó.

- Esto... habíamos venido a ver a Alex y a sus amigos.- dijo Patricia, mientras la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Eres tú, Patricia?

La mujer miró con curiosidad a las dos chicas y las dejó pasar. Carola miró a Dani.

- ¡Dani!

- ¡Carola!.- respondió este.

- Genial, ya empezamos una escenita shojo.- gruñó Carlos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Carola, corriendo a su lado.

- Sí.- respondió Dani.- Sobrellevo la enfermedad con valor y energía.

Carlos se dispuso a hacer un comentario sobre el valor y la energía de Dani, pero Alex le metió primero un trozo de pan en la boca.

- Mejor no digas nada.

- ¡No te preocupes, Carola Aino ha venido a cuidarte!

- ¿De verdad?.- se alegró Dani, con ojos brillantes.

Alex se volvió hacia Patricia.

- Qué detalle que hayais venido.- dijo, sonriendo.

Patricia se ruborizó.

- Es que... pensamos que os iría bien alguien que os cuidase y os preparase sopa y esas cosas.

- Entonces me podrás echar una mano.- dijo la mujer que les había abierto la puerta, cogiendo a Patricia de una mano.- Ven, en seguida estará lista el agua.

- ¡Os acompaño!.- dijo Carola, no sin antes dedicar una dulce sonrisa a Dani, que casi se desmayó de la emoción.

- Sólo me faltan Seiya-sama, Taiki-sama y Yaten-sama para que mi felicidad sea completa.- dijo, suspirando.

* * *

- ¡Taiki, esto es vomitivo!.- gritó Seiya, mientras lanzaba un cuenco con algo que pretendía ser sopa de pollo.

- Oye, a mi no me han enseñado a cocinar.- se defendió Taiki.- No haberte puesto enfermo.

- ¿Pero es que crees que lo hemos decidido nosotros?.- intervino Yaten.- Podrías bajar a comprar a la tienda. La de sobre seguro que sabe mejor que eso que has hecho tú...

- Ni hablar.- gruñó Taiki.- Ya tengo bastante riesgo de contagio en esta casa como para encima salir a la calle.

- ¿Y prefieres dejarnos morir?.- replicó Seiya.

- No digas tonterias.- respondió Taiki.- Sabes de sobra que ningún virus de este planeta es mortal para nosotros.

- Me refería a tu comida...

Taiki y Seiya empezaron a discutir a voz en grito.

- Oh, cielos.- suspiró Yaten.- Creo que ha vuelto el dolor de cabeza...

* * *

Patricia no dejaba de mirar a la mujer que estaba en la cocina. Era muy alta y tenía los ojos azules, muy alegres. Se sentía cómoda con ella, es como si la conociese desde hacía años, pero... no podía menos que preguntarse cual era la relación que la unía con Alex. ¿Sería su novia? O tal vez un pariente...

- "Esperaba encontrarme a Amalia, pero no a una chica distinta".- meditó.

Carola interceptó una de sus miradas.

- Oye, pareces que te mueves muy bien por esta cocina.- dijo Carola, mientras removía el contenido de la olla.- ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

- Oh, no.- respondió la chica.- Es que mi cocina es igualita a esta. Vivo abajo.

Patricia respiró un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Entonces eres su vecina?.

- Más o menos.- respondió la mujer, sirviendo los cuencos.

Carola y Patricia se miraron extrañadas. ¿Más o menos? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

- Carola, ¿podrías llevarles esto a los chicos y hacer que se tomen la temperatura?.- dijo la mujer, con una gran sonrisa.

Carola asintió alegremente.

- ¡Chicos, aquí traigo la sopa!.- dijo con entusiasmo.- ¡Seguro que... uaaahhh!

Carola tropezó con la esquina de la alfombra y la bandeja con la sopas salió disparada... yendo a aterrizar justo en la cabeza de Dani.

- ¡UAAAHHHH!.- gritó este.- ¡QUEMAAAA!

- ¡Dani!.- gritaron todos.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!.- aulló Carola. Cogió de la nevera una jarra de agua helada y se la lanzó encima a Dani. Patricia se tapó los ojos con la mano, mientras los demás observaban la escena espantados.

Dani estaba quieto, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

- ¡Dani, ¿estas bien?!.- dijo Carola, preocupada.- ¡Dime algo!

- Gr..gr... gra-gracias, Ca-carola.- dijo Dani, mientras iba cayendo poco a poco.

- ¡DANI!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

- ... tu amiga es peligrosa.- dijo la mujer.

- Es que... es algo torpe.- se disculpó Patricia, ruborizada.- Será mejor que no la dejemos llevar nada.

- Sí, será lo mejor.- reconoció la mujer.- Oye, ¿has visto a Ivan?

Patricia la miró extrañada.

- Es que le pedí que me trajese un libro de la biblioteca y un poco más de sal y todavía no ha llegado.

- Se habrá entretenido con algo.- lo disculpó Patricia.

* * *

- Amy, tienes visita.- dijo la señora Mizuno, asomándose a la habitación de su hija.

La muchacha levantó la vista de su libro de matemáticas y miró sorprendida a su madre. ¿Una visita? Las unicas que podrían ir a visitarla serían Patricia y Carola y le habían dicho que estarian con Alex y los otros...

Ivan entró en la habitación y Amy se ruborizó de inmediato.

- Hola.- dijo Iván.

- Hola.- respondió Amy, ruborizada (por suerte, podría atribuirlo a la fiebre).- Qué sorpresa verte. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Vine a verte.- dijo Ivan de forma inexpresiva.

Amy todavía enrojeció más (se iba a pensar que tenía más de cuarenta de fiebre)

- Te traje un libro.- dijo Ivan, rebuscando en su bolsa.- Ten, no creo que lo hayas leido

Se lo tendió. Era un libro de Terry Pratchett. Se llamaba "Ritos Iguales".

- Gracias.- respondió Amy.- Pero... yo no leo libros de Fantasía... 

- Necesitas descansar.- señaló Ivan.- De modo que te irá bien un poco de lectura sin interés didactico.

Amy volvió a enrojecer.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo Ivan, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Tan pronto?.- dijo Amy, casi sin pensar. Al instante volvió a enrojecer.- Quiero decir... que puedes quedarte más si quieres.

- No puedo.- respondió Ivan.- Tengo que llevarles unas cosas a los muchachos.

- Ah... –suspiró Amy, algo desilusionada.- Oye, ¿de donde sacaste mi direción?

- Lo miré en las fichas de la biblioteca.- dijo Ivan, saliendo de la habitacion en ese momento.- Adiós.

Amy fue incapaz de decir nada, debido a la sorpresa.

* * *

- ¡Gatito, gatito, gatito!.- decía la mujer, sin parar.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese gato?

- ¿Qué gato?.- se extrañó Patricia, con una bandeja en las manos.

- El de Carlos.- respondió la chica.- ¿No lo sabías? Se llama...

En ese momento, se oyó un pitido, que Carola y Patricia reconocieron de inmediato. ¡Era el intercomunicador!

- Uy, ¿qué es eso?.- dijo Dani, con tres mantas por encima.

- No sé, parece una alarma de reloj...- respondió Alex.

- Pues podría apagarla, sea quien sea.- gruñó Carlos.

Carola, discretamente, se fue al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Artemís?

- ¡El enemigo está atacando la Facultad de Medicina!.- respondió el gato.- ¡Debeis venir inmediatamente!

- Eso es facil de decir, pero...- Carola se asomó por la puerta y miró a los enfermos. ¿Con qué excusa iban a salir ahora de la casa?

Hizo una señal a Patricia y le contó la situación.

- Podemos decir que vamos a comprar sal.- meditó Patricia.- Tenía que traerla Ivan , pero como no ha llegado...

- Es un buen plan, ¡vamos!

Las dos muchachas salieron del pasillo y corrieron hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vais?.- dijo la mujer, extrañada.

- Vamosacomprarsalqueyanoqueda.- dijo Carola, mientras empujaba a Patricia fuera de la casa.- Enseguidavolvemos. 

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los que allí se quedaron.

- ¿Dónde vais con tanta prisa?.- dijo Ivan. En sus manos, una bolsa de sal y el libro.

Patricia y Carola se quedaron heladas. ¡Oh, no! Si Ivan llegaba a la casa, su excusa quedaría hecha añicos...

Carola apretó los puños con decisión.

- ¡Vamos a comprar pollo y tú tienes que ir a por más sal!

- ¿De qué hablas? Traigo un kilo...

- ¡No importa! La sopa es mejor salada. La sal ayuda en los resfriados.

-... eso no es cierto.

- ¿¡ACASO ERES MÉDICO?!.- aulló Carola.- ¡Es un remedio familiar, y mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, sirve!

Ivan la miró sin variar de expresión.

- Bueno.- dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se metía en el ascensor. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Este chico es impredecible...- logró decir Patricia.

Cuando llegaron a la Facultad de Medicina, ya estaban allí Sailor Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno,Guerrero Urano y las Sailors Stars.

- ¿¡Qué está ocurriendo?!.- preguntó Sailor Júpiter.

- Áldinoc ha traido esta vez a una enorme... jeringuilla.- dijo Sailor Neptuno.

Sailor Venus palideció.

- ¿Una... jeringuilla?.- balbueó.- Odio las Jeringuillas.

- Pues cuando atjo, atjo... veas esta las vas a odiar más.- señaló Sailor Saturno.

A lo lejos, una jeringuilla de proporciones descomunales se dedicaba a absorber la energía de los estudiantes.

-¡Tú!.- se oyó a lo lejos.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar el lugar , atjo, atjo, donde cientos de jóvenes vienen a hacer, atjo, atjo, realidad sus sueños e ilusiones? Yo tengo amigos que estudian allí. ¡Soy la... ¡atchuss!... la sailor que lucha por el atjo, atjo, amor y la ¡atchuaa! justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te ¡atchuuss! castigaré!

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de las sailors, el guerrero y del señor del Antifaz, que se encontraba detrás de Sailor Moon.

- ¡No podemos perder el atjo, atjo, tiempo!.- dijo Sailor Urano.- ¡Destruyamosle cuanto antes! ¡Atchuaaa!

-... deberias haberte quedado en la cama.- murmuró Sailor Neptuno.- Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Mares y... océanos!

- ¡No me mojes, Sailor Neptuno!.- protestó Sailor Moon.- ¿Acaso quieres que pille una pulmonía?! ¡Atchuaaa!

- Lo siento...

- Lo intentaré, atjo, atjo... lo intentaré yo.- dijo Sailor Urano.- ¡Temblor... atjo, atjo, atjo!

La sailor se vio afectada por un ataque de tos que la impidió ejecutar su ataque.

Desde el aire, Áldinoc sonreía.

- La suerte está de mi parte, desde luego.- murmuró.- Con ese gripazo que tienen todas, no podrán vencer a Soldado Inyección.

La Jeriguilla se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¡Aullido de Muerte!.- gritó Sailor Plutón, pero esto no pareció afectar a la Jeringuilla, que se volvió hacia ella.

- Glups...- tragó Sailor Saturno.- ¿Soy yo o esa, atjo, atjo, esa aguja cada vez es MÁS grande?

- ¡No eres tú, así que sal corriendo!.- gritó Guerrero Urano, empujando a Sailor Neptuno justo a tiempo para esquivar un gran chorro de una sustancia indefinida, pero altamente corrosiva, a juzgar por el estado en el que quedó el suelo.

Él cayó justo encima de ella, quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo asintió, con cara traviesa.

- ¿Estás cómodo?.- le preguntó.

Él se ruborizó y se quitó de encima de la sailor, murmurando un montón de disculpas. Sailor Neptuno sonrió. Aunque el alma masculina había estado en Tim, en ese chico se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente.

- ¡Fuerza estelar!

La jeringilla salió despedida y chocó contra unas farolas, varios meros atrás.

- ¡Las Sailors Stars, atjo, atjo!.- dijo Sailor Moon, con esperanza.

- ¿Hoy no canturreais?

Alzaron la mirada y vieron a Guerrero Sol y sus muchachos. Las Sailors Stars los miraron de malos modos.

- ¿Acaso siempre teneis que atjo, atjo, llegar al mismo tiempo que nosotras?.- protestó Curadora.- ¿Así de poco originales sois? ¡Atchuaa!

- Te perdono porque estás enferma, atjo, atjo.- dijo Guerrero Sol, dando (o intentado dar) un tono condescendiente a su voz.

- ¡Mira quién...¡atchus!... fue a hablar!.- protestó Luchadora.

- Los repartidores de kleenex, atjo, atjo..- dijo Guerrero Venus, sacando una caja de algun lugar y repartiendo generosamente entre las sailors y los guerreros.- ¿Quereis? Son mentolados. ¡Atchuaaa!

Luchadora y Curadora, aunque a regañadientes, aceptaron los kleenex (después de todo, queda muy mal que le esté goteando la nariz mientras luchas contra una jeringuilla gigante).

- ¡Ataquemos todos a la vez!.- propuso Sailor Venus.

- No servirá de nada.- respondió Guerrero Mercurio.- Ya sabeis que con estos seres sólo sirve o la unión de nuestros poderes o algo inesperado, que no tengan computado. Y me temo que atacar todos está muy visto. Debemos encontrar su punto debil.

- Yo no puedo acercarme a esa, atjo, atjo, atjo... aguja gigante sin ensartarme en ella.- se apresuró a decir Guerrero Venus, mientras se sonaba con uno de sus kleenex (mentolados).

- Atjo, atjo. Su punto débil es la parte central.

Se giraron y vieron llegar a Sailor Mercurio, acompañada de Sailor Marte. Guerrero Mercurio enarcó una ceja.

- Según el ordenador, atjo, atjo, esa parte es la más desprotegida, pero en una zona muy pequeña. Sería necesario un golpe muy preciso.

- Como un corte.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- ¡Atchus! Estamos, pues, Sailor Urano, Guerrero Neptuno y ¡atjo, atjo! yo.

- Atjo, atjo...- tosió Sailor Urano.- Yo no...¡atchuaaa! Tengo fuerzas para, atjo, atjo, atacar y asegurar un blanco tan pequeño.

- Me temo que, atjo, atjo, tampoco.- se disculpó Guerrero Neptuno.

- Pues estamos ¡atchuaaaa!...

- Salud.- dijo Guerrero Venus.

- Gracias.- respondió Guerrero Sol.-... apañados.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Guerrero Marte.- ¡Flechas de fuego!

El golpe alcanzó de pleno a la Jeringuilla, en el punto clave, aunque no logró atravesarlo.

Áldinoc las miró con mala cara.

- Aún estando enfermas estan consiguiendo ganar terreno.- murmuró.- Muy bien: en su ataque final, yo también intervendré y veremos quién vence a quién.

- ¡Muy bien, Sailor Marte! Atjo, atjo.- la felicitó Guerrero Sol.- ¡Otro más y será derrotado! Atjo, atjo.

- Hablas como si el mérito fuese tuyo.- criticó Creadora.- Y lo único que has hecho es hablar.

Él la miró de malos modos.

- Déjame probar a mi.- dijo Sailor Júpiter.-¡Hojas de roble!

El ataque falló en esta ocasión, pues Áldinoc se interpuso en la trayectoria y lo desvió, haciendo que el ataque de Sailor Júpiter casi alcanzase a Guerrero Urano.

- ¡Oye, cretino, atjo, atjo!.- gritó.- ¡Haz el favor de tener más cuidado!

- Lo siento.- respondió Áldinoc.- La próxima vez no fallaré.

Los miró a todos con burla.

- Sois patéticos.- dijo por fin.- No estais a mi altura, no teneis la elegancia suficiente.

- Oye, listillo, que yo te gano a ti en cualquier cosa, atjo, atjo, empezando en belleza.- se defendió Guerrero Sol.

- Y encima nos salió modesto.- gruñó Luchadora.- Atjo, atjo. 

- Los que no estais enfermos, no teneis la técnica necesaria para vencer a un simple soldado. No mereceis el honor de ser vencidos por mi.- siguió hablando Áldinoc.- ¡Soldado Inyección, acaba con ellos!

La Jeringuilla se acercó a ellos peligrosamente y vieron cómo se cargaba de ese extraño líquido.

- Ha sido un placer conoceros.- dijo Guerrero Sol.- Bueno, a las Stars no, pero en fin, no todo iba atjo, atjo, a ser perfecto.

- ¿Quieres que te mate yo antes de que te alcance esa cosa?.- le amenazó Creadora.

Pero Guerrero Sol la ignoró (lo cual irritaba en sobre manera a las Stars). Miraba a Sailor Júpiter.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor.- le dijo (y sin toser). Ella le miró, ruborizada.

- A mi también.- le respondió.

- ¡Oh, mierda, shojo no, por favor!.- suplicó Guerrero Urano.

La Jeringuilla se avalanzó contra ellos.

- ¡Anillo cortante!

Un anillo luminoso cortó limpiamente a la Jeringuilla, que durante unos instantes permaneció inmovil y luego reventó, saliendo todo su líquido corrosivo al exterior.

- ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!

- ¡Atjo, atjo! ¡Vale!.- dijo la sailor.- ¡Luna de Plata... (atchuaaa)... beso de cristal!

La Jeringuilla se desintegró por completo, al igual que el líquido, que antes de desaparecer hizo un ruidito como si dijese "desaparezcoooo".

- Pero quien...- balbuceó Guerrero Sol. En lo alto de un arbol, vieron dos sombras.

- Soy el guerrero de la Naturaleza, Guerrero Júpiter...

-... y yo el guerrero del Silencio, Guerrero Saturno.

- Qué pasada, ¿no? Atjo, atjo.- dijo Guerrero Venus.

Sailor Saturno se levantó emocionada.

- ¿Será tan guapo el mío, atjo, atjo, como los de las otras?.- murmuró, esperanzada. 

Los dos guerreros dieron un salto y cayeron debajo de la luz. Se alzaron.

- ¿¡UN NIÑO?!.- gritó la sailor.- ¿¡Me ha tocado un miserable niño?1 ¿Es que incluso el Milenio de Plata quiere, atjo, atjo, atjo, arruinar mi vida?

- Oye, niñata, que tú no eres ninguna top-model precisamente.- le recriminó el niño.

-Pues por lo menos, atjo, atjo, yo ya me he desarrollado, idiota.

- ¿A eso le llamas desarrollarse? Pues vas a ir tú buena, como te quedes así.

Los dos guerreros Saturno empezaron a discutir a voz en grito, mientras Guerrero Júpiter, de larga melena negra y penetrantes ojos, se acercaba a los demás.

- No sabes lo, atjo, atjo, oportunos que habeis sido.- le dijo Guerrero Sol, extendiendo la mano. El nuevo guerrero se la estrechó, sonriendo.

- Me lo imagino.

Desde lo alto, Áldinoc apretó un puño, con rabia.

- No puedo volver a la base con un nuevo fracaso. Pero os venceré, cuando regrese a la nave será con vuestras cabezas, ¡lo juro! Atjo, atjo... pero primero me curaré esta gripe (uno está muy feo cuando se pone enfermo y nadie debe verme así)

* * *

- Carola, seguro que ya se han dado cuenta de que no fuimos a por sal.- dijo Patricia, nerviosa.- Hace horas que ya debe haber regresado Ivan y se lo habrá dicho.

- Les diremos que tuvimos que pasar por la facultad de Medicina y que una Jeringuilla malvada nos impidió avanzar.- dijo Carola.- Seguro que cuela. Además, tú has traido ingredientes para hacer una tarta, ¿no? Pues arreglado, les queríamos dar una sorpresa.

-...

Increiblemente, se lo creyeron y todos disfrutaron de una apetitosa cena común en la cual Carola estuvo dando de comer a Dani, para mosqueo de Carlos.

- Está deliciosa.- le dijo Alex a Patricia.- Eres una excelente cocinera.

- Gracias, pero no me habría salido tan bien si no hubiese sido gracias a tu vecina. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

Alex la miró extrañado.

- ¿Vecina? ¿Qué vecina?

En ese momento entró la mujer en la habitación y miró el termómetro e Alex. De improviso, y con una gran sonrisa, le dio un abrazo. (lo cual hizo que Patricia se enojase)

- ¡Te ha bajado la fiebre!.- dijo la mujer, con una gran sonrisa, mientras Alex intentaba liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame, sueltame!.- decía una y otra vez.- ¡Jorge, sabes que odio que hagas eso!

Patricia y Carola miraron a la "mujer" y se quedaron de piedra, mientras "ella" les devolvía la mirada: con el delantal puesto y su rostro, no se habían dado cuenta de que en realidad era un hombre.

- ¿Jor... Jorge?.- balbuceó Carola.- ¿Pero no eras su vecina?

- Ya te dije que más o menos.- respondió, con una gran sonrisa.- En realidad soy su vecino 

Patricia, más roja que un tomate, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Al menos, no tenía ninguna relación con Alex (pero esta sonrisa desapareció muy pronto, en cuanto Dani y Carlos empezarona reirse por confundir a Jorge con una chica)

Ir a capitulo 17


	17. Un concierto tembloroso. La muerte de Al...

****

CAPÍTULO 17: Un concierto tembloroso. La muerte de Áldinoc.

Luna y Artemís se encontraban frente a frente con Cometa, que les miraba, muy serio.

- El momento se acerca, Luna.- le dijo Cometa.- Sólo falta Guerrero Marte para que el grupo esté completo. 

Entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No es genial? He reunido a los guerreros en menos de un año. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en reunirlas a todas? Y eso sin contar el tiempo que tardaste en conseguir que Sailor Moon adquiriese su verdadero poder, claro, lo cual debo hacer notar que eso lo puede hacer Guerrero Sol cuando quiera

- No te hagas el listo.- gruñó Luna, mientras recordaba que ella tardó dos años.- Tus guerreros se han despertado prácticamente solos. Y yo tuve que ir una por una.

Cometa la miró con condescendencia.

- Excusas, excusas (y sólo tuviste que despertar a cinco, mentirosa).

Luna empezó a erizar el pelo y Artemís juzgó oportuno intervenir.

- No discutamos entre nosotros.- dijo con tono conciliador.- Debemos tener un preparado un plan de ataque contra el enemigo para cuando estén reunidos todos los guerreros y las sailors. Es una suerte que podamos contar con la ayuda de las Stars: sus conocimientos y su fuerza nos serán muy útiles.

- Mis chicos pueden con todo.- replicó Cometa, con autosuficiencia.

- No me digas.- gruñó Luna y luego puso expresión malvada.- ¿Y ya sabes dónde esta Guerrero Marte y por dónde anda Guerrero Plutón?

Una gota de sudor aparecio en la cabeza de Cometa

- Esto... está en camino, no quiero dejarte demasiado mal, batiendo un record y eso.

Luna puso una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

- ¿Entonces resultó ser un chico?.- dijo Amy, sorprendida. Estaban en la cafetería Crow, con sus pasteles y sus refrescos. Patricia y Carola les estaban contando su experiencia con el vecino de Alex, Jorge.

Patricia y Carola asintieron.

- La verdad es que tiene una cara y una voz muy femeninas.- meditó Patricia en voz alta.- Y como llevaba ese delantal tan ancho, no nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad era un hombre.

- Y eso sin tener en cuenta cómo se comporta.- intrevino Carola.- Se mueve como una chica, habla como una chica. ¡Incluso abraza a Alex como una chica!

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ?!.- gritaron todas, sorprendidas y luego formaron un corro alrededor de Carola, excluyendo a Patricia, que las miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que a Alex le gustarán los chicos?.- preguntó Ray.

- No creo, no parecía muy feliz de que Jorge le abrazase.- respondió Carola.- Aunque, quién sabe.

- ¿Y a ese Jorge crees que sí le gustarán los chicos?.- dijo Bunny, con algo de preocupación.- Porque si le gusta Alex seguro que tambien le gusta Armando.

- Pues a él sí parece que le gustan los chicos, por lo que ha dicho Carola.- meditó Amy.

- ¡No es cierto!

Las chicas miraron a Patricia, sorprendidas por su reacción.

- ¿Qué no es cierto?. Repitió Bunny.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no es cierto? Por lo que ha contado Carola, no sólo le gustan, sino que además se ha decantado por Alex.

Patricia se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Pues... no lo sé, pero algo me dice que a él le gustan las chicas y, lo que es más, está enamorado de una.

Las demás la miraron con comprensión... menos Carola y Bunny, que empezaron a tomarle la temperatura.

- Tú debes tener fiebre.- dijo Bunny.

- Tanto tiempo con enfermos debe haberte afectado.- corroboró Carola.- A ver, di "ahhhh".

- ¿Se puede saber qué haceis?.

Las chicas se volvieron y se encontraron con Alex y Armando, que las miraban extrañados.

- Ah... pues....- murmuró Bunny, poniéndose como la grana.- Pues...

- Nos estábamos asegurando que no le habias contagiado nada a Patricia.- replicó Carola.

Patricia la miró alarmada, mientras se ponía como un tomate y Alex se sorprendía.

- Pero... hice con ella lo mismo que contigo...

Esta vez los escandalizados fueron Armando y las demás chicas.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué... qué hicisteis?!!.- aulló Bunny, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.- ¡Oh, dios mio, sois unos pervertidos! Nunca me imagine eso de Patricia, tampoco de Carola. ¡Con dos, dios mio, con dos! ¡Qué horror, qué vergüenza! ¡¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?!! No, mejor no me digais en qué estabais pensando, porque yo tengo una mente inocente y no quiero que la ensucieis con vuestras...

- Pero si no hicimos nada.- replicó Alex, algo molesto. Luego se giró hacia Patricia.- Y fue una pena.

- ¿¡EL QUÉ FUE UNA PENA?!

Alex se giró rápidamente y vio a una muuuuuy enojada Vicki, que a duras penas era contenida por Tim. Detrás, estaban Luis y Ricardo (el cual le sacó la lengua a Alex)

- Vicki... qué sorpresa.- dijo Alex, algo asustado por la cara de la chica.- Has debido adelgazar: no he notado el temblor del suelo.

- ¡Oye, cara de mono!.- gritó Ricardo, saltándole al cuello.- ¡Cuida tus palabras!

- Agradecería que no os metierais con su cara.- murmuró Armando.

Alex y Vicki se pusieron a discutir a voz en grito en medio de la cafetería, con las intervenciones estelares de Ricardo. Tim y Luis se sentaron a la mesa con las chicas, igual que Armando.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí?.- preguntó Amy.- No suele ser un sitio que frecuenteis.

- Yo había venido a buscar a Bunny.- respondió Armando.- Y Alex quiso acompañarme.

- Nosotros habíamos venido a traeros unas entradas para el concierto de Vicki.- dijo Tim

- ¿Concierto?.- dijo Alex, dejando a Vicki y a Ricardo con la palabra en la boca.- ¿De esa ballena? Esperemos que sea sobre suelo de cemento, porque no habrá escenario que resista su tonelaje.

- Pues para que lo sepas, listillo, es en el auditorio.- replicó Vicki.

- ¿Y alguien está dispuesto a pagar para oir los lamentos de tu violín?.

- Pues sí. De hecho, estas son las últimas entradas.

- Yo he comprado para nosotros.- dijo Luis, sacando algunas entradas de la cartera.- Yo no quería perderme el concierto: me encanta la música clásica.

- Y una porra.- gruñó Alex.- A ti quien te encanta es Vi...

De repente Alex se cayó y crispó los dedos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y al cabo de unos instantes bajó la cabeza, ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás. Luis siguió mirando con inocencia las entradas, mientras Alex se frotaba la espinilla de la pierna derecha... casualmente la que estaba más cerca de Luis.

- Animal...- murmuró, de forma casi inaudible.

- Entonces, podemos quedar para ir todos juntos.- propuso Patricia.- ¿Tambien hay entradas para los Three Ligths?

Tim puso mala cara y Vicki la miró de reojo.

- No me pareció bien dejarlos de lado...- explicó Vicki.

- Entonces, podemos ir todos juntos.- dijo Luis, sonriendo.- Mi hermano y Ricardo también vendrán...

- Genial: el enano diabólico y la ballena asesina juntos.- gruñó Alex, haciendo estallar de nuevo los gritos.

- ... y también he comprado una para Jorge.

- ¿Acaso quieres matarme a disgustos?

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Áldinoc, Aydiene?.- preguntó Protech.

- Mi señor, no volvió tras su último ataque a los humanos.- respondió la mujer, arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¿Acaso ha muerto?

- No, mi señor. Sigue vivo.

Protech no dijo nada.

- Haz que Lamiyara venga ante mi.- dijo al fin.- Ella ejecutará personalmente a Áldinoc, por cobardía, insubordinación e ineptitud.

- Sí, mi señor.- murmuró una vez más Aydiene. La luz que señalaba la presencia de Protech se esfumó y la joven Maestra Sagrada se incorporó. Alzó la mano y en ella apareció una ligera luz azul.

- Lamiyara.- dijo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, entró en la habitación una mujer extremadamente bella, de formas exhuberantes y mirada autosuficiente.

- ¿Llamaba usted, Maestra Sagrada Aydiene?.- dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

- Nuestro señor Protech te encarga la misión de acabar con Áldinoc, Lamiyara.- dijo la mujer, con voz seca.- Ve y cumple con tu misión.

- Sí, Maestra Sagrada.

Al instante la mujer se esfumó y Aydiene quedó sola en la sala. Miró por uno de los espejos y proyectó en él la imagen de Lady Spider, Mizad, Arabrab y Áldinoc. Recordó las palabras de Zoydiene y apretó un puño.

- ¿Acaso nos hemos equivocado?.- murmuró.

* * *

- No creo que vayan a tardar mucho más.- dijo Raquel, consultando el reloj.- El concierto empieza dentro de quince minutos.

- Yo preferiría haberme quedado en casa viendo una película.- gruñó Hotaru.- Ya he oido muchos conciertos de Vicki.

- Pero aquí te tenemos reservada una sorpresa.- le respondió Raquel, con una sonrisa.

- Perdón por el retraso.

Las chicas se volvieron... y casi se quedan sin respiración.

- A-a-ahhh...- babeó Carola.- Pe-pero que requetebien les sientan esos trajes de etiqueta...

Los muchachos, como corresponde a uno evento de esa clase, habían venido muy arreglados. Y las chicas lo agradecieron.

- Desde luego, hay que ver cómo sois...- gruñó Taiki.

- ¿Y mi sorpresa?.- gruñó Hotaru.

- ¿Hotaru?.- dijo Carlos Tsumeragi, saliendo de detrás de los chicos. 

Hotaru se giró, sorprendida.

- ¿Carlos?

El ambiente cambió de ser una entrada a un auditrorio a ser un campo de flores rosas, con pétalos flotando en el aire por el viento.

- ¡Hotaru!

- ¡Carlos!

Corrieron el uno hacia el otro, con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. Carlos senior se tapó la cara con una mano, igual que Tim.

- ¡Mi amor, cuánto te he echado de menos durante todo este tiempo!.- sollozó Hotaru, abrazando con fuerza a Carlos Tsumeragi.

- ¡No tanto como yo a ti!.- respondió Carlos Tsumeragi, abrazándola tambien con fuerza y cerrando los ojos.

- Si, más.

- No, imposible.

Miles de corazoncitos flotaban a su alrededor, haciendo compañía a los pétalos de las flores.

- Resultan patéticos.- gruñó Tim.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- afirmó Carlos.

- Pues yo los veo monos 

Las chicas se giraron y vieron a Jorge, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tú eres el vecino de Alex?.- preguntó Ray.- Hola, soy Amy Mizuno.

- Encantado, yo soy Jorge Kyokishi.

Le miraron discretamente de arriba abajo. La verdad es que realmente tenía cara y voz femeninas. Si se hubiese puesto un vestido en vez de un raje, podría pasar perfectamente por mujer.

- No me extraña que os confundierias...- les murmuró Bunny a Patricia y a Carola.- Parece una chica.

- Será mejor que vayamos entrando.- dijo Ray.- Empieza a refrescar aquí fuera.

- Cuánta gente...- murmuró asombrado Alex, cuando entraron en el auditorio.- ¿Y todos ellos han venido a escuchar al Mastodonte con violín?

- La vez que tocamos con Vicki Kaiou fue una de nuestras mejores actuaciones.- reconoció Seiya.- Es una gran artista.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Seiya.- afirmó Taiki.

- Si, ese concierto fue inolvidable.- dijo Dani con un suspiro.- Una reunión de grandes artistas. Lo grabé en video. Tengo veinte copias, ¿quereis que os haga alguna?

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los demás.

- Tenemos asientos de honor.- dijo Armando, mirando la entrada.- Vayamos a nuestros sitios. ¿Dónde están los vuestros?

- En el otro lado.- contestó Iván.- Es el palco que está justo enfrente del vuestro.

- Menos mal que no vais con Vicki.- dijo Alex.- Su peso hundiría el palco y se produciría una masacre.

Por suerte para Alex, Luis y Carlos contuvieron a Ricardo.

* * *

Áldinoc sudaba copiosamente y miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie le acechaba. Miró al auditorio: alí iba a dar su siguiente ataque. Pero sabía que iban a matarle.

- Quiero venganza.- murmuró.- Venganza contra aquellos que han traido la deshonra para mi nombre y mi persona. Ya estoy muerto, pero no caeré solo. ¡Soldado Director!

De la nada apareció un monstruo muy alto y delgado, con traje de gala y muy peinado.

- Te encargo la misión de absorber la energía de todos los presentes en este estúpido concierto.

- Sí, mi señor.

El soldado se esfumó y Áldinoc volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Sólo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente pata consumar su venganza.

* * *

- Está siendo un concierto fantástico.- le susurró Bunny a Armando.- El que dieron los Three Lights y Vicki me lo perdí, pero creo que con este queda compensado.

- ¿Acaso te equivocaste de autobús o qué?.- se extrañó Armando.

Bunny iba a responder pero se puso roja como la grana al recordar que fue precisamente por eso por lo que se perdió el concierto.

Justo en frente de su palco, se encontraba el de los muchachos. Allí podían ver a Ricardo embelesado con la actuación de Vicki, al igual que Luis, mientras Carlos Tsumeragi se decicaba a embelesarse mirando a Hotaru, que le miraba de igual forma. Ya había intentado salir del palco varias veces con excusas variadas, pero ninguna había logrado convencer a Tim, que estaba sentada justo delante de la puerta, para impedir cualquier evasión no autorizada.

También Carola miraba mucho al palco contrario, pero en su caso, Dani estaba tan emocionado con la música que no le prestaba mucha atención (ni siquiera miraba a los Three Lights). Amy lanzaba discretas miradas, intentando descubrir alguna muestra de sentimiento en Ivan, pero fue en vano y dejó de hacerlo cuando Ivan la pilló en una de esas miradas.

El caso de Patricia fue justo al contrario: ella miró porque se sintió observada. Alex la miraba fijamente, con una suave sonrisa (o eso le pareció a Patricia, pues estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poderle ver la cara).

Alex hizo un gesto para indicarle que saliera. Patricia se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó Tim.

- Al servicio.- dijo Patricia.

- Esperate un poco.

- ¿A qué?.- se extrañó Patricia.

- A que vuelva Alex.- respondió Tim.- Vicki me obligó a prometerle que no dejaría que los dos estuvieseis a solas fuera del palco y no seré yo la que haga que se enfade.

Patricia miró al palco contrario: Alex ya había salido. Alicaida, volvió a su asiento, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse, empezaron a oirse unos gritos y aullidos de pánico.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Seiya, mientras se asomaba al palco.

Abajo pudo ver cómo el soldado director atacaba a la gente y absorbía su energía mediante unos extraños hilos. Vicki se apresuró a salir del escenario, pasando casi desapercibida.

- ¡Debemos transformarnos!.- dijo Yaten.

- ¡Si lo hacemos aquí los chicos nos verán!.- señaló Raquel.

En el palco de los muchachos, Ivan había salido corriendo a ayudar a la gente, al igual que Jorge y Carlos.

- Será mejor que salgamos y nos transformemos.- dijo Tim, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Esa excusa vale? Si lo llego a saber lo digo antes.- gruñó Hotaru.

Cuando bajaron, apenas quedaba gente, tan solo algunos cuerpos secos y vacios, mientras que el soldado daba vueltas buscando nuevas víctimas.

- ¡Oye, tú!.- gritó Sailor Moon.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un maravilloso concierto de la artista Vicki Kaiou?! ¡La gente ha pagado mucho dinero para disfrutar de este momento y se lo has estropeado! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

El soldado la miró a ella.

- ¿Habeis venido a hacer un casting?.- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Estupnedo, necesito bailarinas!

Lanzó sus hilos y aprisionó a las Sailors Stars y las subió al escenario.

- ¡Veamos cómo bailais!

Al instante, él movió lsa manos y ellas empezaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música, que no se sabía de dónde salía.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!.- gritó Curadora.

- ¡No podemos controlar nuestros movimientos!.- dijo Luchadora, intentando, en vano, liberarse.

- Uy, qué monas...

En uno de los palcos superores, vieron a Guerrero Sol, con Júpiter, Neptuno y Mercurio.

- Deberiais dedicaros al mundo del espectáculo, ¿lo sabíais?

Sailor Urano fue a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero un codazo por parte de Plutón la contuvo.

- ¡Espada de Luz!.- gritó Guerrero Sol. Su golpe cortó los hilos, haciendo que las Stars saleran disparadas, igual que el soldado que las controlaba.- Oh, vaya fallo más tonto...

Luchadora le fulminó con la mirada y él le dedicó una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

- ¡No es momento de pelear entre nosotros!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz.- ¡Él es el enemigo!

Guerrrero Júpiter bajó de un salto y se colocó frente a frente con el soldado, al que miró con autosuficiencia.

- Bah, sólo eres basura.- dijo, con desprecio.- ¡Flores venenosas!

El ataque dio de lleno contra el soldado, que salió despedido.

- ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!.- gritó Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!

- ¡Argggggh!.- gritó el soldado.- ¡Desaparezco!

El soldado se desvaneció y toda la energía que había absorbido regresó a los cuerpos de las personas. Guerrero Sol lo miró con desconfianza.

- Era demasiado débil...- murmuró.- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

- ¡Acertaste, guerrero!.- gritó Áldinoc, saliendo de entre la oscuridad con rápidos movimientos.- ¡Y ahora vais a morir!

Áldinoc se avalanzó sobre Sailor Marte, que se había quedado rezagada.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, pero era tarde: Áldinoc tenía sujeta a Sailor Marte por el cuello.

- Vais a morir todos vosotros.- dijo, mientras sudaba copiosamente.- Os destruiré por arruinar mi vida. 

Los guerreros y las sailors miraban la escena, paralizados: cualquier movimiento brsuco podía suponer la muerte de Sailor Marte.

A lo lejos, se oyó un graznido...

- ¿Qué... ahhgg!!.- gritó Áldinoc, mientras dos cuervos empezaban a atacarle y arañarle.

- ¡Phobos y Deimos!.- dijo Sailor Marte, mientras Áldinoc, en un desesperado intento de librarse de las molestas aves.

- A eso se le llama un buen adiestramiento.- dijo Guerrero Sol, mirando asombrado a las aves.

De pronto, un rayo atravesó todo el auditorio, hasta llegar a Áldinoc.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!.- gritó éste, retorciéndose de dolor.- ¡N-no... todavía no... me he venga-vengado...!

Entre convulsiones y gritos de dolor Áldinoc cayó al suelo, muerto.

Los guerreros y las sailors alzaron la mirada y vieron a Lamiyara, la cual les devolvió la mirada con un gesto altivo y cargado de desprecio.

- ¿Sois vosotros aquellos que entorpecen los planes de mi señor Protech?.- dijo.- No sois más que escorio: os aniquilaré de un solo golpe cuando llegue el momento.

- ¡Un momento!.- gritó Curadora.- ¿Quién eres...?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, Lamiyara desapareció.

- ¡Maldita sea!.- juró Curadora.- Odio que hagan eso...

- ¿En serio?.- murmuró Guerrero Sol, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente. Se volvió hacia Sailor Júpiter.- ¡Hola! La otra vez no pudimos hablar...

- Porque estabas con gripe...- interrumpió Luchadora, metiéndose en medio.- Y tenemos algunas cosa que aclarar.

- Luego, luego.- dijo Guerrero Sol, haciendola a un lado.- Ahora quiero hablar con ella.

De pronto, apareció Luna y se interpuso entre Sailor Júpiter y Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Acaso Cometa no te ha dicho que debeis manteneros alejados?.- le dijo, mientras erizaba el pelo y sacaba las uñas.- No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

- ¿Mantenernos alejados?.- repitió Sailor Júpiter extrañada.- ¿De qué hablas?

Guerrero Sol miró a Luna, muy serio y apretó los puños.

- Sí, me lo ha dicho.- reconoció.- Pero me cuesta hacer las cosas si no conozco el motivo.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.- dijo Luna, sin bajar la guardia.- Ahora es mejor que os marcheis.

Guerrero Sol se dispuso a decir algo, pero Guerrero Júpiter le sujetó del hombro, negando con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, nos vamos.- dijo al fin.- Pero debes saber que exprimiré a ese gato hasta que me lo cuente todo.

Luna no respondió nada, sólo les vio alejarse y respiró más tranquila.

- Luna.- dijo Sailor Júpiter.- ¿De qué estabais hablando?

Luna la miró, con pesar en sus ojos.

* * *

- Cuando volvais del concierto, acudid al templo de Hirawa: hay una reunión especial.

Carola intentaba consolar a Dani, sin mucho éxito, mientras los demás le miraban, casi asustados.

- ¡Buaaaaaa!.- lloró Dani.- ¿¡Es que nunca vamos a poder ver o dar un concierto hasta el final?1 ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo!

Vieron llegar a Ivan, acompañado de Alex, Jorge y Carlos.

- La policía ya está aquí, de modo que podemos irnos.- dijo Ivan.- Lamento lo de tu concierto, Vicki.

- No importa.- respondió Vicki.- Lo importante es que nadie haya resultado herido.

- Por suerte, esto ocurrió antes de que las lesiones del oido de los espectadores fuesen crónicas.- replicó Alex, recibiendo un mordisco por parte de Ricardo como premio.

Bunny miró a Patricia. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. 

Ir a capitulo 18


	18. Una separacion forzada. La cita de Alex ...

****

CAPÍTULO 18: Una separación forzada. La cita de Alex y Patricia.

**  
**Patricia tenía la mirada fija en el vacío y los muchachos la miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Patricia hoy?.- preguntó Dani en voz baja.

- No lo sé.- respondió Carlos.- Pero sea lo que sea, le ha afectado mucho. 

Patricia no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última reunión que habían tenido en el templo de Hirawa...  
  
- ¿Qué es eso de que debo mantenerme alejada de Guerrero Sol?.- preguntó Patricia, angustiada.

Luna y Artemís se miraron con pena y culpabilidad.

- Es que... ahora no podemos decirte el motivo...- se disculpó Luna.- Hubiese preferido no tener que decírtelo, pero está claro que los demás no pueden hacer que os mantengais separados, debeis hacerlo vosotros. y Cometa ha sido un irresponsable al no insistirle a Guerrero Sol sobre el tema. Siempre fue un rebelde, se lo podía haber imaginado. No puedo decirte el motivo, sólo que debeis manteneros separados, pues si no lo haceis, ocurrirá una gran desgracia.

- Pero, ¿qué desgracia?.- preguntó Seiya. Comprendía perfectamente a Patricia, pues él ya había vivido una situación similar hacía dos años, con Bunny.- Ellos son vuestros aliados, no hay ninguna duda al respecto. ¿Por qué, entonces?

- Es por algo que ocurrió durante el Milenio de Plata...- explicó Artemís.- Y no podemos deciros lo que ocurrió, porque entonces os veríais afectados y no podemos permitirlo. Creednos, es lo mejor.

Una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Patricia a su mano y las chicas la miraron, preocupadas.

- Patricia...- murmuró Bunny, acercándose a ella y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- No lo entiendo...- sollozó Patricia.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué debemos permanecer separados? ¿Por qué sólo nosotros? ¿Y los demás?

Luna la miró con pesar.

- Lo que ocurrió fue sólo por vosotros, los demás no tuvieron nada que ver. Es por eso que sólo vosotros debeis permanecer separados. Te prometo que algún día sabrás la verdad, Patricia, y entonces comprenderás nuestra postura. Pero por ahora, por favor, debes permanecer alejada de él. Por tu princesa, por la Tierra... por todos. Cuando todo haya pasado, la situación será diferente y podreis estar juntos.

- Si siguen vivos...- murmuró Yaten con voz casi inaudible.- Patricia, debes hacer caso de lo que te dice Luna. Ella siempre ha querido lo mejor para vosotras. Si no fuese por una buena razón, no te impediría que estuvieses con él.

- ¿Lo harás?.- dijo Luna, casi suplicando.

Patricia se puso en pie y levantó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ante todo soy una sailor del milenio de plata...- dijo, apretando los puños.- Y la felicidad de mi princesa y la supervivencia del planeta se anteponen a la mía. Si debo mantenerme alejada de él, lo haré.

Luna notó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Gracias.

  
  
Patricia suspiró una vez más.

- Yo creo que algo le preocupa.- dijo Dani, muy convencido.

- Muy brillante por tu parte, Dani.- replicó Carlos.- Anda, ve a sacar esos cacharros de sus cajas y deja que Patricia solucione sus problemas.

- Bueeeno.- gruñó Dani, mientras se dirigía a un montón de cajas apiladas en un rincón.

Alex, mientras tanto, miraba apenado a Patricia.

- ¡PFFFFFF!.- se oyó a Dani.- ¡Pfffffff! ¡la tapa de esta caja se ha atascado! ¿Alguno puede venir a echarme una mano?

- Debilucho...- se burló Carlos, mientras se levantaba para echarle una mano a su amigo.

- Ya voy yo...- se adelantó Patricia.

- Pero...- balbuceó Carlos.

Patricia, con gesto distraido, apartó a Dani, el cual la miró sorprendido.

- Oye, Patricia, no es por nada, pero si yo no puedo no creo que tu...

Ante la atónita mirada de todos los chicos (bueno, de Ivan no) Patricia levantó la tapa, provocando un chasquido de esta al ceder.

- Listo.- murmuró en voz baja.

- Ah... gracias...- dijo Dani, mirando la caja sin terminar de creerselo.- Jo, estas hecha una forzuda.

- No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza...- dijo Luis, también mirando la caja alucinado.

Pero Patricia de nuevo estaba en las nubes, con la mirada perdida.

- Yo creo que deberiamos hacer algo.- dijo Dani, muy convencido.

Alex miró a Dani y después a Patricia. Apretó los puños y se acercó a ella.

- Oye, Patricia, ¿qué te parece si vamos al Bobson´s esta tarde?

Los demás le miraron con los ojos como platos (menos Ivan, claro) y Patricia algo sorprendida.

- ¿El Bobson´s? ¿Te refieres a la heladeria?

Alex asintió, con una gran sonrisa.

- Ajá.- afirmó.- Tengo entendido que han traido helados nuevos. ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?

Los chicos eran incapaces de cerrar las bocas.

Patricia lo meditó un rato y luego sonrió.

- Bueno, de acuerdo.- respondió.

- Genial, te pasaré a recoger a las cinco.

- Oye, ¿eso no es lo que vulgarmente se le denomina "cita"?.- le murmuró Dani a Luis.

- Pues... yo creo que sí..- respondió este.- Y yo no quiero estar cerca cuando Vicki se entere...

* * *

- ¿Eliminaste a Áldinoc, Lamiyara?.- preguntó Protech.

- Sí, mi señor.- respondió la mujer, con una enigmáca sonrisa.

- Bien, por lo menos tengo a alguien que cumple lo que se le manda.- dijo la voz.- Tú te encargarás ahora de reunir la energía necesaria para nuestro ejército.

- Sí, mi señor.

La luz desapareció y la mujer se puso en pie.

- Sagrado Maestro Erdiene...- dijo, haciendo una reverencia al hombre que entraba. Era bastante anciano y caminaba apoyándose en un bastón.. Llevaba los ojos cerrados, debido a su ceguera. Vestía una túnica naranja, igual a la Aydiene y Zoiryene.

- Te felicito, Lamiyara, has conseguido ascender...

- Gracias, maestro.

- ... pero guardate las espaldas.- le advirtió.- Tu enemigo puede que no sean sólo los guerreros.

La mujer lo miró, extrañada.

- ¿Qué quereis decir con eso, maestro? ¿Quién me amenaza?

- Es sólo una advertencia, Lamiyara.- insistió el anciano.- Ten cuidado con aquellos que te rodean.

Unos metros detrás de ellos, oculta tras una columna, una pequeña sombra observa la escena con atención.

* * *

- ¡Mira, también le he enseñado a dar la pata!.- dijo Ricardo, con mirada radiante.- ¡Matagatos, dame la pata!

Vicki sonrió ante la negativa del cachorro de hacer algo que no fuese chuperretear la cara del niño.

- ¡No, la pata, Matagatos, la PATA!.- intentó explicarle Ricardo, huyendo de sus lametones.- ¡Te prometo que esta mañana lo hacía!

Vicki había ido a casa de Luis a hacerle una visita a Ricardo, para ver qué tal estaba. Ahora el niño trataba de demostrarle las muchas cosas que, supuestamente, había aprendido el animal.

- ¿Le has puesto de nombre Matagatos?.- se extrañó Vicki, rascando una oreja del cachorro, el cual se lo agradeció enormemente.- Un poco extraño. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

- Por el gato de Carlos.- explicó Ricardo, tirando un palo y viendo cómo el cachorro salía corriendo tras él.- Es un gato muy borde y maleducado, de modo que considere adecuado ese nombre para mi perro. ¡Mira, allí viene Luis! Vaya, qué raro...

- ¿El qué?.- se interesó Vicki.

- Generalmente el cabeza mulo de Alex viene con él, para tomarse alguna cosa o para hablar...

Algo en la cabeza de Vicki encendió la señal de alarma.

- Hola, Ricardo.- saludó el joven... y luego vio a Vicki.- ¡Vi-Vicki! Esto... vaya, qué sorpresa, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

- Ya ves, pasé a ver cómo estaba Ricardo. ¿Hoy no vienes con el idiota de Alex?

- Esto... pues no... es que... tenía cosas que hacer y...

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Pues... cosas.

Vicki dio un amenazante paso al frente y Luis un aconsejable paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar siempre a mi lo mismo?.- se lamentó Luis.

* * *

- Escoge.- dijo Alex.- Yo invito.

Patricia miró la lista de helados. No veía ningún sabor nuevo, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al especto, pues Alex lo había hecho para animarla y ella se lo agradecía. Y le gustaba la idea de pasar la tarde con él.

En la acera de enfrente, escondidos tras una farola, Vicki y Luis les observaban.

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que venir?.- preguntó Luis.- Dejales que hagan lo que quieran.

- Eso es algo impensable.- respondió Vicki, sacando unos pequeños prismáticos.- No puedo dejar a Patricia en manos de ese desalmado pervertido. Ella es muy dulce e inocente: no puedo abandonarla a su suerte.

- Venga ya, Vicki, sabes que no le va hacer nada malo.

- ¿Desde que punto de vista te refieres con lo de malo? 

Luis suspiró, desalentado. Vicki jamás era así, era una chica muy tranquila, serena y madura, pero en lo que se refería a Alex, se convertía al instante en una niña de doce años. Por suerte no estaba Hotaru por ahí.

- ¡Ya salen!.- dijo Vicki, poniéndose un gorro para taparse el pelo y unas gafas de sol.

Luis vio a Patricia y a Alex salir de la heladería, sonrientes y felices.

- Parece que se lo estan pasando bien.- comentó Luis, pero Vicki le lanzó una mirada asesina que le hizo rectificar.-... o puede que no.

Salieron corriendo detrás de ellos.

- Me pregunto a dónde se irán ahora...- murmuró Vicki, mientras se apresuraba a seguirles.

* * *

- ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos por el parque?.- dijo Alex.- En esta época del año está precioso.

Detrás de ellos, se vio dos siluetas escondidas detrás de una columna. Una sacó unos prismáticos y les observó con detenimiento, mientras la otra parecía estar quejándose.

Patricia sólo sonrió. Estando con Alex, se olvidaba de todos su problemas... casi incluso de Guerrreo Sol.

Su cara se oscureció durante unos instantes y Alex la miró, preocupado. Tenía que hacer algo, pues quería que ella disfrutase de ese día. Entonces recordó una cosa.

Raudo y veloz, agarró a Patricia de una mano y salió corriendo.

- ¿¡Qué pasa?!.- preguntó Patricia, mientras era arrastrada por Alex.

- ¡Me acabo de acordar que hay un teatro de marionetas en la plaza! ¡Si nos damos prisa, podremos verla entera!

- ¿Pero no íbamos al parque?

- ¡Eso después! ¡Ahora las marionetas!   
  
Vicki vio salir a Alex a toda velocidad.

- ¿Y ahora que hace?.- se extrañó.- ¡Debe habernos descubierto1 ¡Corramos tras ellos!

- ¿Correr?.- repitió Luis.- ¿Encima tenemos que correr?

- ¡No seas tan quejica y vamos, que los perderemos!.- replicó Vicki, mientras salía corriendo detrás de Alex y Patricia. Luis suspiró, desalentado, pero también acabo corriendo tras la pareja.

* * *

Alex miró el pequeño teatro con orgullo: había conseguido llegar a tiempo. Patricia, detrás, recuperaba el aliento.

- Ya verás como la carrera ha merecido la pena: te encantará.- le dijo.- Pongamonos en esos asientos de allí: veremos todo de maravilla.

* * *

- De modo que al teatro de marionetas.- murmuró Vicki, escondida tras un puesto de caramelos.- Pretende engatusarla...

- Creo que lo que quiere es animarla.- replicó Luis.- Y si de paso la seduce, pues tanto mejor.

Luis deseó no haber dicho jamás esas palabras.

- ¡No pienso permitir que ese escarabajo acefalo putrefacto seduzca a Patricia!.- aseguró, apretando los puños con rabia. Recordó a Guerrero Sol.- Sé que ella lo está pasando mal, ¡pero la solución no es irse con el primer mandril amorfo que se lo proponga!

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le ocurre a Patricia?.- se interesó Luis.

- Sí.- respondió Vicki.- Pero no puedo decírtelo, sólo que ella lo está pasando muy mal. Por eso, y sólo por eso, he dejado que llegaran tan lejos, para que olvide sus problemas con el retrasado cerdo depravado de Alex. Pero si él intenta tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, intervendré para salvarla de si misma y de ese ser mutante producto de un experimento científico fracasado y desechado.

-... deberias escribir un libro de insultos, ¿lo sabías?.- murmuró Luis.- Nunca pensé que supieses tantos.

- Gracias. Me los enseñó Tim.- respondió Vicki, haciendo uso de nuevo de sus prismáticos.

* * *

- Bunny, estoy orgullosa de ti.- dijo Luna, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Has llegado no sólo puntual, sino antes de la hora que acordaste con Armando.

- Lo sé.- dijo Bunny, muy satisfecha, mientras se sentaba en un banco.- Es que quería ver el teatro de marionetas.

Una gota de sudor aparecío en la cabeza de Luna.

- Ya me parecía a mi muy raro...

Bunny se percató entonces de algo.

- Oye, Luna, ¿esos no son Patricia y Alex?

La gata se giró, pero sólo pudo ver a Patricia, pues la gente tapaba a Alex.

- Pues él no lo sé, no lo conozco, pero ella sí es Patricia. Y allí, derás del puesto de caramelos, está Vicki con un chico...

- Estará vigilando a Patricia.- murmuró Buny.- Vamos a seguir a Vicki.

- Pero si no se estan moviendo.

- Pero cuando lo hagan, nosotras les seguiremos.

-...

El telón del teatro se alzó y salió un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco o veintiseis años, sonriente.

- Hola, querido público.- dijo haciendo unas reverencias.- Me llamo Sergio Sawara y soy el promotor de este teatro de marionetas.

La gente le aplaudió y el joven volvió a hacer varias reverencias. Habló de su idea del teatro, cual era el objetivo y otras cosas de las que se suelen hablar cuando inauguras un teatro de marionetas, mientras Patricia y Alex conversaban.

- Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi.- dijo Patricia.- Últimamente estaba algo desanimada.

- No es nada.- respondió Alex.- Me gusta tu sonrisa. Y quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerla.

Patricia se sonrojó al ver que Alex le cogía la mano, sin desviar su mirada de la de ella.

Bunny, escondida tras un matorral observaba a Alex y a Patricia.

- Que se besan, que se besan...- murmuró, sin perder detalle.

- ¿Y yo por qué no puedo mirar?.- protestó Luna.- Eres una abusona.

- Luna, tú sólo eres una gata.- explicó Bunny.- Llamaría la atención ver a una gata espiando.

* * *

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ SE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESA BABOSA MONONEURONAL Y REPUGNANTE?!.- aulló Vicki.

- Venga, si no ha hecho nada (de momento).- intentó tranquilizarla Luis, mientras la sujetaba del hombro.

- ¡Ni lo harán!.- replicó Vicki.- ¡Porque yo no pien...!

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALEX!!!!

Vicki. Luis y Bunny miraron sorprendidos a la mesa de la pareja. Allí estaba Amalia, encima de Alex, el cual luchaba por quitársela de encima.

- ¡Mi amor, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!.- dijo, abrazándole todavía con más fuerza.

- El tiempo que pasamos sin vernos... nunca es suficiente.- dijo Alex con voz ahogada.- Y quítate de encima. Pesas tanto como Vicki.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Vicki, que por suerte fue contenida por Luis.

Amalia se apresuró a bajarse de las piernas de Alex y luego miró a Patricia con recelo.

- ¿Y esta quién es?.- preguntó.- Ah, es cierto... la muchacha esa que canta en vuestro grupo.

Patricia frunció el ceño, molesta por el tono de voz de Amalia (y por su comportamiento con Alex)

- Señores, la historia de amor es en el teatro.- dijo el presentador.- Luego hacen ustedes la suya, ¿vale?

La gente se rió y Amalia, avergonzada, lanzó una mirada despectiva a Patricia.

- Alex, me voy a casa.- le dijo, girándose airosa.- ¿Podrías acompañarme?

- Pues la verdad es que no.- respondió Alex, sonriente.- Estoy con Patricia, no puedo dejarla sola.

Patricia lo miró algo sorprendida y Amalia, roja de rabia.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues hemos terminado!.- dijo, mientras se echaba a llorar y se marchaba corriendo.

Alex se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, viéndola marchar.

- ¿Y cuándo empezamos?.- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, extrañado.

* * *

- Oh, qué pena.- se lamentó Bunny.- Al final no se han besado.

- Te está bien empleado por no dejarme mirar.- replicó Luna.

* * *

- Al menos no se han besado.- dijo aliviada Vicki.- Por lo menos Amalia sirvió para algo.

- Anda, relájate un poco.- le dijo Luis.- Veamos el teatro, que está a punto de empezar. Ya están subiendo el telón.

* * *

En el pequeño escenario, se vió cómo subia la tela. En el centro, una enorme marioneta estaba sentada, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caida a un lado.

- Huy, qué raro.- murmuró el presentador.- Yo no tengo ninguna marioneta así...

De pronto, la marioneta levantó la cabeza y luego los brazos.

- ¡Marionetaaaaaaaaa!.- gritó, mientras lanzaba unos rayos de sus manos.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Alex, empujando a Patricia de su sitio, evitando así que la alcanzara uno de los rayos.

* * *

- ¡Bunny, es el enemigo!.- gritó Luna.- ¡Debes transformarte!

- ¡Voy!.- dijo Bunny, asintiendo con energía y sacando su cristal mágico.- ¡Luna eterna, dame el poder!

* * *

- ¡Vicki, vámonos de aquí!.- gritó Luis, agarrando a Vicki del brazo.- ¡No te preocupes de Patricia, Alex cuidará de ella!

Vicki decidió que la mejor manera de quitarse a Luis de encima sería yendo con él y luego separarse, aprovechandose de la multitud.

* * *

Mientras, Alex y Patricia permanecían escondidos debajo de una de las mesas, mientras los rayos de la marioneta absorbían la energía de la gente.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí...- murmuró Alex, abrazando con fuerza a Patricia.

Esta se ruborizó, mientras se apretaba más contra él. Se sentía tan segura a su lado...

* * *

- ¡Alto ahí!.- gritó Sailor Moon.- ¡Sois increibles, no respetais nada1 ¿¡Cómo os atreveis a atacar un inocente teatro de marionetas, donde una pareja tiene su primera cita y los niños vienen a disfrutar!? ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, os castigaré!

- Genial, la caballería.- dijo Alex.- Cuando la marioneta empiece a bombardear a Sailor Moon, sal corriendo.

- Pero, ¿y tú?

- Yo iré detrás de ti, más tarde.- respondió Alex.- Si salimos los dos al mismo tiempo es más fácil que nos vea y nos moveremos más despacio. ¿Lo entiendes?

Patricia asintió. Además, eso le daría la oportunidad de transformarse sin que Alex la viese...

- ¡Marionetaaaaa!.- gritó el soldado, mientras lanzaba rayos de todos sus dedos contra Sailor Moon.

- ¡UAAAAHH!.- gritó esta, saltando todo lo que podía.- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Diez contra una no es justo!

- ¡Ahora!.- le dijo Alex, dándole un empujón. Patricia no hizo que se lo repitiera: salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de unos matorrales. Sacó su cristal mágico.

- ¡Cristal de Júpiter, dame el poder!

Una vez transformada, se dispuso a salir a combatir, pero alguien la sujetó por el hombro. Ella se volvió, asustada. Era Sailor Neptuno.

* * *

- ¡Marioneta, marioneta!.- gritaba el monstruo una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Pero quieres parar de una vez?!.- lloró Sailor Moon. De pronto, chocó contra un arbol que no había visto (bueno, sigue siendo Bunny Tsukino, la cabeza de chorlito que llora con mucha facilidad) y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ay, madre mía que mamporro...!.- murmuró, mientras iba resbalando lentamente por el tronco.

- ¡Marioneta!.- gritó una vez más el monstruo, mientras alzaba sus manos.

- ¡Alto!

El soldado se giró y vio a Sailor Júpiter espalda con espalda con Sailor Neptuno.

- Soy la sailor del siglo XXX, Sailor Neptuno y mi elemento es el agua. ¡Y no soporto a los malvados!

- Soy la sailor del siglo XX, Sailor Júpiter, la sailor de la naturaleza. ¡Y no soporto a los malvados!

-¿Marionetas?.- meditó duramente el monstruo. Luego asintió con energía.- ¡Marionetas!

Olvidándose por completo de Sailor Moon (que seguía atontada en el suelo) lanzó sus rayos contra las dos sailors, que los evitaron sin dificultad.

- ¡Hojas de roble!.- gritó sailor Júpiter, pero la marioneta deshizo su ataque con sus rayos antes de que este llegase a su objetivo.- ¡Mi ataque no le afecta!

- ¡Probaré yo!.- dijo Sailor Neptuno.- ¡Mares y océanos!

De nuevo vieron como el ataque se disolvía sin rozar al enemigo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo...- murmuró Sailor Júpiter.- Podríamos...- de repente, la sailor se vio interrumpida:

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad...

-... y yo el guerrero que trae la calma al viento.

- ¡Soy Guerrero Sol, y en nombre del Sol, te castigaré!

- ¡Y yo soy Guerrero Urano y en nombre de Urano, te castigaré!

- Que no, hombre, que no.- le regañó Guerrero Sol.- Tú tienes que decir que no soportas a los malvados.

- Me da igual, esto me parece ridículo.- gruñó Urano.

Las sailors los miraron, mientras una gota de sudor les resbalaba por la cabeza.

- ¡Hola!.- las saludó Guerrero Sol.- Es que me dabais envidia, ¿sabeis? Soltais unos discursos de entrada tan bonitos que yo también quería tener uno.

La gota de sudor aumentó de tamaño.

- ¡Marionetas!.- gritó el monstruo, lanzando sus rayos contra los recién llegados, que saltaron y los evitaron, cayendo al lado de las sailors.

- ¿Tardará mucho en reaccionar mi hermanita?.- preguntó Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Tu hermanita?.- se extrañó Sailor Júpiter. El guerrero señaló con la cabeza a Sailor Moon, la cual ya empezaba a levantarse.- Ah, ella. No, parece que ya se está recuperando.

- Bien, entonces sólo tendremos que entretenerla un poquito.- dijo Guerrero Sol, haciendose crujir los nudillos y sonreía con chuleria.- Perfecto.

La marioneta de nuevo les lanzó sus rayos y ellos los esquivaron.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cómo neutralizar esos rayos.- murmuró Guerrero Urano.- Sin eso, no podremos hacer nada, pues anulará todos nuestros ataques.

- ¡Ah, cómo se echa de menos a Sailor Mercurio y a Guerrero Venus en estos momentos!.- se lamentó Guerrero Sol.

- No podemos depender de ellos siempre.- replicó Sailor Neptuno.- Intentemos averiguar cómo deshace...

- "Los hilos..."

Los guerreros y las sailors se quedaron quietos.

- "Los hilos. Encontrad los hilos".

- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o se oye una voz de algún lugar?.- dijo Guerrero Sol.

- No, yo también los he oido.- respondió Sailor Neptuno, mirando a su alreddor, en guardia.

- "Cortad los hilos".

- ¿Pero quién es? Suena a voz infantil...- murmuró Sailos Júpiter.

- Parece que nos está ayudando.- señaló Guerrero Urano.

- Pero podría ser una trampa.- replicó Sailor Neptuno.

- Nos arriesgaremos.- concluyó Guerrero Sol.- ¡Espada de luz!

El guerrero se avalanzó contra la marioneta empuñando su espada.

- ¡Aaaahhh!.- gritó, blandiendo su espada. Con rápidos y certeros movimientos, rodeó a la criatura, hasta que oyó un chasquido.- ¡Los hilos!

- ¡Es nuestro turno!.- gritó Guerrero Urano.- ¡Viento Salvaje!

- ¡Hojas de Roble!

- ¡Mares y Océanos!

El triple ataque fue directamente contra la marioneta. Esta alzó los brazos en un desesperado intento por evitar el ataque, pero fue en vano: el ataque provocó unas grietas que hicieron que sus brazos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Eh?.- preguntó Sailor Moon, todavía aturdida.- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Luna de plata, beso de cristal!

- ¡ARGGGGGG!.- gritó la marioneta.- ¡Desaparezco!

Toda la energía guardada en su interior fue volviendo a sus propietarios humanos.

Guerrero Sol, en una de las esquinas del parque, se volvió hacia Sailor Júpiter, que se hallaba a varios metros de distancia. Se miraron durante unos segundos y luego él se giró y dio un salto, desapareciendo, seguido por Guerrero Urano.

Sailor Júpiter notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Sailor Neptuno apoyó su mano en su hombro y la miró con comprensión. Sailor Moon hizo lo mismo.

- Es lo mejor.- dijo Sailor Neptuno.

- Lo sé.- respondió Júpiter, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.- Por cierto, Neptuno, ¿qué hacias aquí? Creí que ibas a pasar la tarde con Ricardo.

Neptuno se quedó paralizada.

- Ah... pues... yo... je, je... ¿acaso importa?

Sailor Moon se acercó a Neptuno y, maliciosamente, le susurró algo al oido.

-Espíar, ¿verdad?

Neptuno enrojeció violentamente.

- Pero poco...y por su propio bien...- murmuró, a modo de disculpa. Mientras Sailor Júpiter las miraba sin enteder nada.

* * *

- Lamiyara, el ataque ha sido un fracaso.- dijo Protech, con odio en su voz.

- Mi señor, no entiendo cómo averiguaron lo de los hilos...- intentó disculparse Lamiyara.

- ¡SILENCIO!.- aulló Protech.- Te daré otra oportunidad más, Lamiyara: no la desaproveches.

- No, mi señor...- murmuró la mujer

Detrás, una pequeña sombra sonrió con malicia.

* * *

- Está claro que siempre tiene que pasar algo cuando quedamos.- suspiró Alex.- Me asusté mucho al no encontrarte después.

- Lo siento, me escondí tras unos matorrales.- se disculpó Patricia.- Yo tampoco te veía a ti. 

Caminaron un rato, hasta llegar al portal de Patricia.

- Gracias por esta velada.- dijo ella.- Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Él no respondió, se limitó a mirarla y sonreir con dulzura. Ella, sonrojada, le sostuvo la mirada. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella, mientras Patricia entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Clonck!

- ¡Aunch!.- se quejó Alex.- ¡pero qué...!

Vio una piedrecita en el suelo. Ese sistema...

- Hasta mañana.- se apresuró a despedirse Patricia.

- Ah, adiós.- respondió Alex, mirando todavía la piedra. Se giró a un matorral.- ¡¡¡¡VICKI!!!!

Vicki salió del matorral, con aire triunfante. Detrás, Luis, con cara de resignación.

- ¿¡Luis?!.- se asombró Alex.- ¡Increible, hasta mi amigo me traiciona!

- Eso no es cierto...- se defendió Luis.

- ¡Claro!.- replicó Vicki.- ¡Porque él sabe qué clase de individuo eres y jamás dejaríamos a tu merced a Patricia!

- Pero... ¿¡¡¡es que me has seguido todo el día!!!?

Vicki se limitó a sonreir.

- ¡Especie de vaca mutante!

- ¡Mandril descerebrado mononeuronal atrofiado!

- ¡Ballena asesina...!

Ir a capitulo 19


	19. Una carrera de motos. La traicion a Lami...

****

CAPÍTULO 19: Una carrera de motos. La traición a Lamiyara.

__

(Nota de la autora: en mi vida he visto una carrera de motos ni, mucho menos, participado en una, de modo que si digo muchas tonterias, ruego que los aficinados me disculpen)

El ruido de los motores resultaba realmente ensordecedor. Entre eso y los gritos de la gente, ya no se podían entender nada, salvo una búsqueda masiva de aspirinas.

- ¡Esto es agobiante!.- gruñó Yaten, tapándose los oidos al pasar una ruidosa moto justo al lado.- ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios hemos venido aquí?

- Tim corre en la carrera de motos de la Universidad.- explicó Bunny.- Y hemos venido a animarla.

- ¿Hemos venido a animar a esa?.- repitió Yaten.- Pues si lo llego a saber, no vengo...

- Bueno, tal vez encontremos alguna cosa divertida, ¿verdad cabeza de chorlito?.- intervino Seiya, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a Bunny. Los demás miraron de reojo a Armando el cual no pareció muy afectado por esa repentina muestra de cariño hacia su novia.

- Yo creo que en estos sitios sólo hay motos.- murmuró Taiki.

- Vaya, gracias.

Se giraron y se encontraron con Alex, que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas.

- ¡Alex!.- se sorprendió Bunny.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues he venido a animar a Carlos y a Iván en la carrera.- dijo, ofreciendo bebidas.- ¿Vosotros habeis venido a animar a Tim?

- Sí.- asintió Patricia, tomando una de las bebidas.- Oye, esta muy bueno, ¿qué es?

Alex sonrió y se acercó a Patricia.

- Es un secreto familiar.- le susurró al oido.- Algún día que vengas a mi casa, te lo enseño.

Patricia se ruborizó rápidamente, mientras Alex seguía repartiendo bebidas como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Iván tambien corre?.- preguntó Amy, preocupada.- Pero estas cosas suelen ser peligrosas...

- ¿No te preocupas por Tim y te preocupas por Ivan?.- se extrañó Carola. Se apresuró a cambiar a malicioso su tono de voz.- Uy, uy, uy... Amy, ¿no será que a ti Iván te hace tilín?

Amy acabó haciendo juego con Patricia.

- Será mejor que busquemos a vuestra amiga.- dijo Seiya.- ¿Vienes, Bunny?

- Claro. Ahora volvemos.

Alex les vio alejarse, no muy convencido. Agarró a Armando de un brazo y se lo llevó a parte.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- se extrañó Armando.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero prefiero prevenirte.- dijo Alex muy serio.- Pero ese Seiya va detrás de tu novia, Armando.

- Sí, ya lo sé.- respondió Armando.

Alex le miró alucinado.

- ¿Qué ya lo sabes?

- Sí. De hecho, lleva detrás de ella dos años, desde que me fui a EEUU. 

- ¿¡Y le dejas que se vaya con ella, tan tranquilo?!

- No te preocupes: tengo total confianza en ella. Y si cuando estuve fuera no pasó nada, ahora menos. Además, él no va a intentar seducirla.

Alex suspiró y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Armando, eres más inocente que un niño.- dijo, resignado.- Incluso Ricardo es menos inocente que tú (claro, que Ricardo carece por completo de inocencia). Sólo espero que no te acabes arrepintiendo.

Armando sonrió, pero cuando Alex no miraba miró discretamente en la dirección en la que se habían ido Seiya y Bunny. Había preocupación y celos en su mirada.

- ¡Mira, allí está Tim!.- gritó Bunny, corriendo hacia ella.- ¡Y también estan Raquel, Vicki y Hotaru! ¡Hola chicas!

Las chicas se giraron al oir a Bunny. Tim estaba haciendo una revisión de última hora a su moto. Al ver a Seiya, puso cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que ir con ese patán?.- gruñó.

- No te hagas la dura conmigo.- le respondió Seiya.- Encima de que hemos venido a animarte.

- No necesito tus ánimos.

- Venga, dejadlo ya, suplicó Bunny.- Pasemos este dia sin discutir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Esa es tu moto? ¡es impresionante!

- Pasa más tiempo con su moto que con nosotras.- gruñó Hotaru.- Debería echarse novio.

- Hotaru, deja de decir tonterias si no quieres volver a casa ya.- la reprendió Tim.- Oye, cabeza de chorlito, ¿dónde has dejado a tu novio, a tu principe azul, a tu Armando?

Al decir estas últimas palabras miró de reojo a Seiya, que sólo apretó los puños y la miró con rabia.

- Se ha ido con Alex.

Vicki la miró horrorizada.

- ¿¡Alex está aquí?!

Raquel la miró extrañada.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes?.- le dijo.- También compiten Ivan y Carlos, es lógico que haya venido.

Vicki puso cara de enfado.

- No pensé en eso...- gruñó.

- Será porque no piensas.

Se volvieron y vieron llegar a Armando y a Alex, todavía con la bandeja. Detrás vieron llegar a Carlos, Ivan, ambos con unos monos similares al que llevaba Tim y al resto de la pandilla masculina, Jorge y Ricardo incluidos.

- Hola, chicos.- saludó Tim.

- Hola.- respondió Carlos.- De nuevo eres la única chica de la competición.

Tim se limitó a sonreir.

- Sabes que te voy a ganar ¿verdad?

- En tus sueños y si me caigo, tal vez.

Al poco rato, Carlos y Tim se dedicaban a retarse y hacer apuestas sin parar.

- Siempre igual.- suspiró Raquel.- Cada vez que compiten en la misma carrera, repiten la misma escena, creo que incluso las mismas apuestas. Y unas veces gana él y otras veces gana ella. Son incorregibles.

Alex le dio unos discretos codazos a Bunny.

- ¿Y Patricia?.- dijo en voz muy baja, para que Vicki no le oyese.

- No lo sé.- reconoció Bunny, mirando en todas direcciones.- Las dejamos con Yaten y Taiki...

Alex murmuró una disculpa y se dispuso a irse, pero Vicki lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Vicki, querida, sé que me deseas para ti sola, pero tengo otros compromisos y...¡pff!

Alex se encontró con un trapo lleno de grasa de motor dentro de la boca.

- Y agradece que me haya contenido, cerebro amorfo.- gruñó Vicki.- Y ojito con acercarte a Patricia, porque pienso tenerte vigilado.

Alex se sacó el trapo de la boca y la miró enfurruñado.

- Se nota que eres una solte...

- "Atención, la carrera dará comienzo en cinco minutos. Por favor, corredores, ponganse en sus posiciones"

Tim, Ivan y Carlos se apresuraron a ir a sus posiciones, como habían anunciado, mientras Vicki y Alex se miraban con odio.

- Hagamos una apuesta.- dijo Alex.

- ¿Cuál?.- aceptó Vicki.

- Si gana Carlos, tú serás mi sirvienta durante una semana. Y si es Tim la que gana, será al contrario.

Vicki sonrió.

- Que sean dos.

Alex sonrió igual que ella y estrecharon las manos.

- Aleeeeeex, amorcitooooooo.

Vicki y Alex palidecieron.

- Oh, no...- murmuró este.- Es Amalia...

- Ya sabía yo que estar cerca de ti era tentar a la suerte...- dijo Vicki.- Me voy antes de que me vea.

- ¡No, por favor!.- suplicó Alex.- ¡No me abandones, no me dejes sólo con ella!

- Ni hablar, no es mi...

- ¡Vaya, pero si también esta Vicki!

Vicki miró con rabia a Alex.

- Ahora te fastidias y aguantas a la tipa esta conmigo.- dijo Alex.- Unamonos frente al enemigo.

Amalia llegó a su lado y le dio un gran abrazo a Alex.

- ¡Alex, mi amor, mi tesoro, mi vida, mi...!

- Hola, Amalia, mi penitencia...

- Qué gracioso.- dijo la chica. Miró a su alrededor con suspicacia.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién?

- La chica que pretende separarnos, la de la coletita...

- Ah, la encantadora Patricia.

Amalia y Vicki le fusilaron con la mirada.

- Bueno... y... ¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Vicki.

- Pues verás, mona, yo he venido a ver a mi Alex, ¿sabes? Porque sé que esa chica me lo quiere quitar, de modo que me tengo que andar con ojo, o sea, que no me puedo despegar de su lado. Entonces yo sabía que él iba a estar aquí por sus amigos y esa chica vendría siguiendo a mi Alex, de modo que decidí que lo más superguai sería venir yo tambien para asegurame que esa chica no se le acerca. ¿No es un plan supergenial?

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de todos los presentes.

- Oye, Armando, ¿siempre ha sido tan tonta?.- le preguntó Bunny al oido.

- Pues que yo recuerde... sí.

Amalia abrazó todavía con más fuerza a Alex al ver llegar a Patricia y las chicas con Taiki y Yaten... hasta que de pronto miró a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, seguido.

- ¡UAHHHHH!.- gritó, tirándose de los pelos y dejando casi sordo a Alex.- ¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! ¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! ¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! ¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! ¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! ¡SON LOS THREE LIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

Acto seguido se tiró al suelo, donde se agarró a la pierna de Yaten, llorando de emoción, mientras los demás la miraban horrorizados. Yaten sacudió la pierna, intentando quitarse de encima Amalia, pero no pudo.

- Por favor, Amalia, ten algo de amor propio...- gruñó Alex.- Ni siquiera Dani hace eso.

- Yo no osaría tocar a los Three Ligths-samas.- dijo Dani, muy convencido.- No soy digno de tal honor.

- Amalia, querida.- dijo Vicki, maliciosamente.- ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y te traes el disco de los chicos para que te lo firmen y te lo dediquen?

Todos la miraron sin comprender, pero la muchacha se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Eres supergenial, Vicki!.- dijo, muy segura-. ¡Voy a traer el disco ahora mismo! ¡Voy a ser la envidia de todas las chicas de mi barrio!

Amalia salió disparada hacia su casa. Alex respiró tranquilo y luego miró a Patricia.

- ¡Hola Pa...!.- empezó, pero se encontró a Vicki justo delante.

- No te pases.- le dijo muy seria.

Alex suspiró. En fin, después de todo, le debía una...

Los corredores ya estaban alineados en la linea de salida. El humo de los tubos de escape llenaban el aire y el ruido de los motores se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Entre el público. Chicos y chicas esperaban el comienzo de la carrera con impaciencia.

- ¿Quién crees que ganará?.- pregunto Ricardo, subido sobre los hombros de Luis.

- No importa quien gane.- respondió Luis.- Lo importante es que nadie salga herido y que se lo pasen bien.

- ... eres un aburrido, ¿lo sabias?

- Carola.- dijo Dani, casi en un suspiro.- ¿Quieres algo de beber o de beber?

Carola se ruborizó sobremanera.

- Bueno...- dijo en un susurro.- Un zumo de manzana estaría bien.

- Voy corriendo.- dijo Dani, emocionado.- ¿Y vosotros, Seiya–sama, Yaten-sama y Taiki-sama?

- Oye, no nos llames samas...- murmuró Yaten, algo molesto.

- Yo no quiero nada.- replicó Taiki, con algo de sequedad.

Dani miró a Seiya con ojos llorosos, como un perrito deseando, no, ¡suplicando! que jueguen con él. Seiya lo miró y al final suspiró.

- Está bien, esta bien...- murmuró.- Traeme... yo qué sé... lo que más te apetezca...

Dani le miró emocionado y salió corriendo a la tienda. Seiya miró enojado a Yaten y a Taiki.

- Siempre me haceis lo mismo...- les acusó

- Eres demasiado blando.- le reprochó Taiki.

- Callaros ya, va a empezar la carrera.- dijo Jorge, sacando una cámara de fotos.

La bandera que daba comienzo a la carrera ondeó y las motos salieron a toda velocidad.

- ¡Mirad, Tim y Carlos ya se han puesto en cabeza!.- gritó Ricardo, aplastando la cabeza de Luis con un pie.- ¡Venga, Carlos, machácalos!

* * *

En el circuito, Tim miró de reojo a Carlos, que le pisaba los talones. Sonrió. Le gustaban las carreras reñidas. Apretó el acelerador y Carlos hizo lo mismo. Eran los primeros. Sería una carrera entre ella y él y el que ganara...

De pronto, una moto les adelantó a los dos a la velocidad del rayo. Tim y Carlos se quedaron pasmados, pero rápidamente reaccionaron, intentando ganar terreno.

* * *

- Oye, Armando.- dijo Bunny.- ¿Qué significa esa banderita de ahí?

- Es la última vuelta.

- ¿En serio? Pues me parece que tanto Carlos como Tim van a perder, no les va a dar tiempo a alcanzar a ese. Por cierto, ¿quién es?

- ¡Un momento, un momento!

Acababa de llegar Dani con un zumo de manzana y todos los demás sabores. Tras darle el suyo a Carola, hizo una ligera reverencia delante de Seiya y le ofreció los zumos.

- Como no sabía cual te podría gustar más (en las revistas y entrevistas nunca dijeron cuál era tu zumo o fruta preferida) te traje de todos los que había, Seiya-sama.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Seiya y los demás.

- Te dije que eras muy blando.- repitió Taiki.

- Y sobre el motorista...- murmuró Dani, sacando un papel arrugado del bolsillo.- Me han dado una lista al comprar todo esto. Veamos, el número 15... se trata de...

Dani miró el papel boquiabierto y los demás se apresuraron a mirar también. 

- ¿¡Quéééééééééé?!

Tim y Carlos vieron desalentados cómo el otro motorista era el primero en atravesar la linea de meta.

-"¡No importa!".- se dijo Tim para sus adentros.- "Con llegar antes que él ya..."

De pronto, saliendo de debajo del circuito surgió... una enorme rueda de camión. Tim frenó de golpe, lo que provocó que saliese disparada de la moto. Carlos también frenó, pero en su caso cayó con la moto y se deslizó con ella por la pista.

* * *

Desde las gradas, Bunny y los demás vieron alarmados la situación.

- Uy, debe ser una moto enorme si necesita una rueda así...- murmuró Jorge, pensativo.

Seiya agarró el brazo de Bunny y le hizo una señal con la cabeza: debían transformarse. Armando enarcó una ceja al verlo.

- ¡¿ Qué se supone que es eso?!.- gritó Alex.

- ¡Pues una rueda gigante, ¿es que no lo ves?!.- gruñó Ricardo.- Los monstruos vuelven al ataque.

Bunny y Seiya se alejaron del grupo ocultándose entre la enloquecida multitud. Armando hizo lo mismo y pronto fue seguido por los demás.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo!.- gritó Luis... descubriendo entonces que todas las chicas y los Trhee Lights habían desaparecido del mapa.- ¿Pero a dónde han ido?

* * *

La rueda gigante recorría todo el circuito lanzando pequeñas ruedecitas que aprisionaban a la gente y les extraía la energía.

Tim, desde un rincón, observaba la escena con horror. Miró a la pista: Carlos estaba allí, inmovil... y la rueda se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad.

- ¡Carlos, levanta de una vez!.- le gritó. Pero el joven continuó sin moverse.

- Mierda... el golpe le ha dejado inconsciente...- gruñó Tim. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo: con la caida, se había hecho daño en un tobillo.- Cabeza de Chorlito, date prisa...

La rueda estaba cada vez más cerca de Carlos, el cual seguía sin dar muesras de recuperar la consciencia. Estaba apunto de aplastarlo...

Una rosa se clavó el la rueda, provocando un pinchazo. Esta se detuvo casi instantaneamente, sacó unos pequeños bracitos de goma, se pegó un parche, una bomba, se llenó de aire, metió los bacitos y se giró al lugar del que había venido la rosa. Allí, en lo alto del panel de anuncios, vio tres siluetas: Sailor Moon, El Señor del Antifaz y Luchadora.

- ¡A estas carreras viene gente que quiere disfrutar de una emocionante carrera de motos! ¡Gente que quiere ver correr a sus amigos e idolos1 ¡Y tú se lo has estropeado, cosa que no puedo permitir! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y a justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

La rueda decidió que tenía todavía mucho trabajo y que lo mejor sería no entretenerse, de modo que volvió a girarse y a emprender su camino.

- ¡No!.- gritó Sailor Moon1 ¡Carlos!

Una sombra atravesó el circuto a la velocidad de un rayo y quitó al motorista de en medio justo a tiempo.

- ¿¡Quién lo ha he...?!.- gritó Luchadora

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad...

- Y yo soy el guerrero que trae el amor a los corazones de los hombres...

- ¡Soy Guerrero Sol! ¡Y en nombre del Sol, te castigaré!

- ¡Y yo soy Guerrero Venus, y en nombre de Venus, te castigaré!

Detrás de los dos guerreros (cuyas capas ondeaban al viento y se habían puesto en un bonito contraluz), estaba Guerrero Júpiter, con Carlos en brazos. Guerrero Sol miró a Venus y este le correspondio la mirada. Casi al instante, se agarraron de las manos y se miraron, con ojos llorosos.

- ¡Nos ha quedado perfecto!.- dijo emocionado Guerrero Sol.

- ¡Sí, hemos alcanzado la perfección!.- lloró Guerrero Venus.

Antes de poder continuar, Guerrero Sol se encontró con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo debido a un codazo de Luchadora, que lo miraba con una vena hinchada en la frente.

- Odio que me interrumpan.- gruñó, cruzando los brazos, molesta.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los demás.

La rueda meditó sus posibildades y tras darle vueltas a su cerebro (literalmente hablando) decidió que para poder continuar primero se tenía que quitar de en medio a esos molestos individuos. Tomando carrerilla, se avalanzó contra ellos.

- ¡Cuidado, Sailor Moon!.- gritó Luchadora al ver a la rueda.

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- dijo Sailor Moon como toda respuesta.

El Señor del Antifaz la cogió en brazos y dio un salto, quitándola de en medio justo a tiempo.

- Qué bonito...- sollozó Guerrero Venus, sacando un pañuelo de alguna parte y quitandose una lagrimitas.- Es su príncipe salvador...

Luchadora frunció el ceño, algo molesta.

Se oyeron unos chasquidos.

- Somos las que aparecen en medio de la oscuridad de la noche...

-... y traemos un halo de libertad.

- Somos las dos estrellas fugaces sagradas ¡Guerrero Estelar Creadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Curadora!

- ¡STAR LIGHTS, A ESCENA!

Detrás de ellas, aparecieron las demás Sailors.

- ¡Estamos todas aquí!.- gritó Sailor Plutón.

- ¡Y nosotros!

En el otro extremo del circuito, aparecieron Guerrero Mercurio, Saturno y Urano.

- ¡Ríndete, Rueda Infernal!.- dijo Guerrero Sol, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.- ¡Tus días de rodaje terminan aquí!

Los guerreros y las sailors se colocaron rodeando la rueda, mientras Plutón se dirigia a Tim para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

- No preocupes por mi.- dijo Tim.- Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Guerrero Venus miraba con interés la rueda.

- Oye, Sailor Mercurio...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde crees que tendrá el cerebro ese bicho?

- Pues... encima de los ojos, supongo.

- Ah, vale, gracias.

El guerrero dio un salto y aterrizó encima de la rueda. 

- Sólo espero que no se ponga a rodar...- murmuró, mientras introducía con energía el brazo en... en... bueno, encima de los ojos.

Pero sus deseos no se cumplieron. La rueda, al notar lo que el guerrero hacía, empezó a moverse.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que detenerla!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- ¡Cadena... de amor!.- gritó Sailor Venus. La cadena se enganchó con fuerza a la rueda, que luchaba por liberarse.

Sailor Venus hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sujeto al monstruo y cada vez era arrastrada un poco más.

- ¡Aguanta, ya casi termino!.- gritó Guerrero Venus. Casi en ese mismo instante, sacó el brazo, con un cristal y lo lanzó.- ¡Urano, toma!

El guerrero saltó de la rueda, mientras Urano cogía al vuelo el cristal. Venus liberó la cadena y cayó al suelo, agotada.

Urano se concentró en el cristal y luego miró a la rueda con decisión.

- Debemos clavarle algo afilado justo entre los ojos.- dijo.- Sólo ahí: en el resto de los lugares será totalmente inútil.

- Muy bien...- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- Entonces yo...

- ¡Flechas de fuego!.- se le adelantó Sailor Marte.

La fecha se clavó exactamente en el sitio indicado y la rueda empezó a emitir el típico ruido de un pinchanzo, pero a un volumen mucho mayor. Empezó, poco a oco, a perder volumen y se tambaleaba, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Rápido, Sailor Moon, o nos quedaremos sordos!.- gruñó Guerrero Saturno.

- ¡Si! ¡Luna eterna, beso de cristal!

La luz alcanzó la rueda, que silbó un discreto "desaparezco". Los guerreros y las sailors sonrieron. Por fina había ter...

Una desagradable risa inundó el aire. Una risa que parecia cortar el aire y claverse en el cerebro.

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estes!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

Sin dejar de reirse, Lamiyara apareció de la nada, mientras les miraba con burla. Se acarició el pelo con coquetería, mientras acumulaba energía con la otra mano.

- Debo reconocer que os había subestimado...- dijo, con burla.- Pero aquí se acaban vuestras correrías: os mataré a todos vosotros.

- Jo, qué mala...- murmuró Guerrero Venus, escondiéndose detrás de Guerrero Saturno.

- ¿No te da vergüenza esconderte detrás de un niño?

- Es que es muy mala... y a un niño no le pegaría... ¿o sí?

- ¡Morid todos!.- gritó Lamiyara, lanzando varios rayos de energía.

- ¡Pues sí lo haría!.- aceptó Guerrero Venus, esquivando a duras penas uno de esos rayos.

- ¡Hojas de Roble!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

- ¡Melodía acuática!

El doble ataque de las guerreros alcanzó a Lamiyara, pero no le hizo ni tan siquiera un rasguño.

- ¡Es muy poderosa!.- murmuró Sailor Júpiter.

- ¡Sus niveles de fuerza son superiores a los de Lady Spider!.- dijo Sailor Mercurio, consultando a su ordenador.

- ¿¡Cómo es eso posible?!.- se alarmó Curadora.

- Nosotros absorbermos la energía de los que caen en los combates.- respondió Lamiyara. Las miró con sadismo y se pasó la mano por los labios, de forma provocadora- Por eso, cada vez que derrotais a uno de los nuestros, lo único que haceis es cavar vuestra propia tumba, pues el siguiente será más fuerte, y el siguiente más fuerte, y así... hasta que finalmente será invencible y seais masacrados en honor al gran Protech.

- ¿Y crees que ese guerrero todopoderoso eres tú?.- murmuró Guerrero Mercurio.- Todavía no hemos usado todo nuestro poder y ya crees que vas a ganar.

- Tampoco yo he usado el mi... argh!!

Lamiyara escupió sangre violéntamente y se apretó el estómago.

- ¿Qué... qué me está pasando?.- balbuceó, mientras de nuevo un chorro de sangre salía de su boca.- ¿¡Qué me habeis hecho, malditos!!

- Ellos no te han hecho nada, Lamiyara.

Los guerreros de giraron y vieron aparecer en el aire a una dulce niña con coletas, pelirroja y con pecas. En sus manos, una muñeca y un pequeño frasco. Miró a Lamiyara con una dulce sonrisa.

- Esa... esa voz...- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- ¡Es la que nos dijo lo de los hilos de la marioneta!

La niña le miró y sonrió con ternura, mientras Lamiyara la miraba, aterrorizada.

- Yiria...- murmuró, de forma casi inaudible.- Tú... ¿qué has hecho?

- Me he cansado de esperar.- respondió la niña, mientras arreglaba el pelo de su muñeca.- Y como tú misma has dicho, absorbemos la energía de los que caen en la batalla. Y así yo seré más poderosa que Mizad, que Aldinoc, que Arabrab, que Lady Spider... que tú. Puse algo de veneno en tu peine y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría en tu boca, de la cantidad de veces que te acaricias la cabeza. Si te sirve de consuelo, morirás, antes de llegar a sufrir realmente.

- Mi... mi propia hermana...- suspiró Lamiyara, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.- ¿Por... qué?

Lamiyara cerró los ojos y desapareció totalmente, mientras una lágrima caía al suelo. Sailor Moon y los demás miraron horrorizados a la pequeña Yiria, que les sonrió.

- Parece que ahora yo seré vuestra enemiga.- les dijo, con risa infantil.- Bueno, ya sabeis que yo seré más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores, de modo que os aconsejaría ir preparando vuestro entierro. Me voy, tengo que irme a dormir la siesta pronto. Adiós.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Guerrero Urano.- ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu propia hermana?!

Yiria lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa con que fuese mi hermana? Era un obstáculo y la eliminé. Es por la gloria de Protech.

- No.- replicó Guerrero Sol, sacando su espada.- Es por tu propia gloria. Todos aquellos contra los que hemos luchado antes eran seres malvados... pero tú te llevas la palma.

- Gracias.- respondió la niña, sonriente. 

- ¡Lucha ahora contra nosotros!

- No puedo, Protech se enfadaría si supuese que estoy aquí, pero no tengas prisa, que ya nos veremos.

Dejando tras de si una risa infantil e inocente, Yiria se esfumó, mientras los guerreros y las sailors permanecían en silencio.

- Siempre ocurre lo mismo... se matan entre ellos...- murmuró Sailor Moon, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero esta vez... su propia hermana...

* * *

- ¿Cómo tienes el tobillo?.- le preguntó Carlos, preocupado.

- Bien, en un par de semanas estará como nuevo.- replicó Tim.- ¿Y tú? Te diste un buen golpe.

El joven se frotó la cabeza.

- Si, pero el casco se llevó la mayor parte. Sólo quedé inconsciente. Por cierto, ¿quién ganó?

Tim frunció el ceño.

- No sé quien era, el número quince.

En ese momento entró Ivan... con un enorme trofeo. Tim y Carlos lo miraron alucinados.

- ¿Estais bien?.- preguntó Ivan.

- Eh... si... ¿tú eras el número quince?.- se extrañó Tim.

- Estabamos tan ocupados compitiendo entre nosotros que nos olvidamos de él.- suspiró Carlos.

- Sí, pero yo he perdido mi apuesta.- gruñó Alex.

- Tambien yo, listillos.- replicó Vicki.

- Pues yo he ganado un buen pellizco...-murmuró Amy.

Todos los demás se giraron a mirarla.

- ¿Apostaste?.- casi le gritó Carola.

- Bueno...- se ruborizó Amy.- Es que como todos hablábais de Carlos y Tim... quise darle un voto de confianza y...

- Amy, me sorprendes.- suspiró Ray.

- Gracias por la confianza.- dijo Ivan.

Amy se ruborizó todavía más.

- La siguiente vez tambien participaré yo y os ganaré a todos.- dijo Seiya, apoyandose en Bunny.- ¿Verdad, Cabeza de Chorlito? 

- ¡Que te lo has creido, idiota!.- replicó Tim.

Armando miró a Seiya con desconfianza.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- le preguntó Luis.

- No, no... nada. Creo...

Ir a capitulo 20


	20. Preparando los examenes. Viejos recursos

****

CAPÍTULO 20: Preparando los exámenes.Viejos recursos... 

Bunny miraba un montón de papeles que estaban sobre su mesa, mientras sudaba copiosamente y mordía el lápiz con insistencia. Delante de ella, Amy comprobaba algunos ejercicios con Armando, Patricia tecleteaba la calculadora, Ray realizaba unos ejercicios mentales y Carola escribía sin parar. 

- ¡YA NO PUEDO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!.- gritó Bunny, mientras se ponían en pie.- ¡Estoy harta de tanto libro! ¡Necesito descansar! ¡Debo llevar horas estudiando! 

- Pero Bunny, si sólo llevas 25 minutos...- gruñó Ray, que ya se había desconcentrado.- No me digas que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un simple trabajo de Educación Infantil. ¡Eso es muy fácil! 

- ¡Pues para mi no lo es tanto!.- siguió protestando Bunny.- Perdón por no ser tan lista como vosotras. 

- No es que no seas lista, Bunny.- intentó tranquilizarla Patricia.- Simplemente, te cuesta concentrarte, eso es todo. 

Bunny afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. 

- Cierto, cierto...- dijo, muy segura.- Y por eso, me voy a dar una vuelta. 

Antes de que pudiesen decirle nada, Bunny se fue corriendo de la habitación, mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gota de sudor. 

- ... así no podrá aprobar...- murmuró Amy. 

Bunny caminaba por las calles con aspecto canzado y deprimido. Le gustaba lo que estudiaba, pero... era tan dificil estar tantas horas delante de los libros... y eso que no tenía matemáticas o química, como Amy y Patricia... ni sociología como Carola... pero era tan pesado... suspiró, desalentada. Tenían hecho un grupo de estudio desde que entraron en el instituto, al que se les había unido Armando tras su regreso de EEUU, pero este había caido en la rutina, ya no resultaba interesante. Antes, tal vez por ser la novedad, era divertido estudiar todas juntas. Y los resultados eran buenos. Pero ahora... 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Bunny alzó la cabeza, distraida y vio a Raquel, que al miraba intrigada. 

- Hola, Raquel.- respondió, desanimada. 

- ¿No deberias estar estudiando? 

- Sí, pero estaba muy aburrida. ¿Y las otras? 

Raquel sonrió. 

- Estudiando. Bueno, Hotaru no, ella sólo molesta. 

- Es cierto...- murmuró Bunny.- Ellas tambien son estudiantes... tal vez... ¡Raquel, te acompaño a casa! ¡Y luego me tengo que pasar por casa de Alex! 

- ¿...?   


* * *

- ¿¡QUÉ?! 

En la sala de estudio del templo de Hirawa había una ligera "masificación": allí estaban todas las chicas, los chicos y Matagatos, que se dedicaba a ladrar con fervor a Phobos y Deimos. 

- ¿No hay demasiada gente aquí dentro?.- murmuró Amy.- Vamos a estar muy apretados... 

- ¿¡Qué demonios hace este mameluco aquí?!.- gritó Vicki.- ¡Bunny: dime que no le has dicho que venga a estudiar aquí! 

- Vereis, yo recordaba con añoranza esas horas de estudio en las que todo era una novedad.- intentó disculparse Bunny.- Y pensé que sería divertido que, cuantos más estuviesemos mejor. 

- Bunny, ya sabes que lo tuyo no es pensar...- gruñó Ray.- ¡Somos demasiados! Aquí no cabemos todos. 

- Podemos ir a mi casa.- ofreció Dani.- Hay mucho sitio. Y allí puedo estudiar mejor: aquí la acustica no es buena. 

- ¿Qué?.- se extrañó Ray. 

- Es que yo estudio música y... 

Al cabo de unas horas, se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de Dani, cada uno con distintas materias... salvo Armando y Amy, que pese a ser de distintos cursos, se ayudaban mutuamente. 

Alex trajo unas bebidas y se sentó al lado de Patricia, aprovechando que Vicki estaba distraida riñendo a Hotaru por no estudiar. 

- ¡Pero si ya me lo sé!.- protestaba la adolescente.- ¡No puedo creer que me estes diciendo que repase los números imaginarios a estas alturas! ¡Eso es un juego de niños para mi! 

- Qué suerte...- murmuró Dani.- A mi se me daban fatal... 

Vicki le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hotaru y se acercó a ella. 

- Haz el favor de disimular un poco.- le dijo al oido.- Ya sé que eres capaz de diseñar una nave espacial, pero aquí se supone que eres una estudiante de bachillerato normal y corriente, de modo que haz el favor de ponerte a leer el libro. O por lo menos posar tus ojos encima. 

- Siempre tienes que arruinarme la vida...- gruñó Hotaru, mientras cogía de malos modos un libro de matemáticas y se sentaba en un sillón. Ricardo la miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Luis le explicaba (o al menos eso intentaba) un problema de matemáticas. 

- Menuda sabionda...- gruñó el niño. 

- Ricardo, presta atención. 

- ¿¡A quién llamas sabionda, niñato?! 

- Dejad de discutir. 

- ¡A ti, ¿acaso ves alguna otra niñata?! 

- Venga, olvidemos esto y sigamos con la lección. 

- ¡Eres un crio que no sabe nada! 

- Final del primer asalto, cada uno a su esquina. 

- ¡Y tú eres una pocopecho que se quedará sola toda su vida! 

- Eso no se dice, Ricardo. 

- ¡Pues para que lo sepas tengo novio! 

- ¿Me estais oyendo? 

- ¿A si? Pues menudo desgraciado... debe estar muy necesitado... 

Hotaru miró triunfante a Luis, el cual suspiró, desalentado. 

- Ricardo... su novio es Carlos, mi hermano. 

Ricardo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y fue mirando alternativamente a Hotaru y a Luis, hasta que finalmente movió la cabeza con pesar. 

- Pobre... ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Alex... 

Alex miró de malos modos a Ricardo, pero al ver que este lo ignoraba y nadie salía en su defensa, optó por volverse a dedicar a Patricia. Cogió uno de los libros de Patricia y lo miró con curiosidad. 

- ¿Qué estas estudiando? 

- Química... 

- No sabía que se estudiaba eso en el primer cuatrimestre de Ingeniería agrícola... 

Patricia le miró sorprendida. 

- ¿Cómo has sabido lo que estudio? 

- El primer día que nos vimos me preguntaste por esa facultad... 

Patricia se ruborizó. Era cierto, ya casi lo había olvidado... ¿y todavía se acordaba? 

- ¿Y tú que estudias?.- le preguntó ella, todavía ruborizada. 

- Yo ya estoy terminando la carrera. Voy a ser arquitecto. 

- Oh, vaya...- entonces no lo vería más por el campus...- Me alegro. ¿Todos vosotros estais terminando? 

- Bueno, Dani es un año menor que nosotros y no sé cómo funciona lo de música... Y los demás... bueno, Ricardo evidentemente todavía está en el colegio y Armando todavía tiene que hacer la especialización, pero los demás, sí, estamos a punto de terminar las carreras. 

- Qué suerte, nosotras acabamos de empezar... 

- Ya vereis como es muy fácil. 

Patricia le miró con excepticismo. 

- Bueno, no, no es fácil, pero seguro que lo lograis. Si nosotros hemos podido vosotras tambien. 

Alex miró a las chicas, concentradas en sus tareas. 

- ¿Qué estudia cada una? 

- Bunny esta en Educación Infantil, Carola en Periodismo, Amy Medicina, Ray Psicología y Ciencias Ocultas, Tim Telecomunicaciones y Vicki Historia del Arte. 

-... pobre Historia del Arte...- murmuró el joven mirando con desagrado a Vicki. 

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Dani se apresuró a ir a abrir. Al cabo de un momento le vieron salir corriendo hacia el trastero, subir a toda velocidad, bajar casi a la misma velocidad (lo que le costó que casi se cayese de morros) con algo sobre los hombros y volver corriendo a la puerta. Regresó caminando hacia tras, haciendo reverencias, mientras iba desplegando una alfombra roja sobre la que andaban los Three Ligths, que tenían una enorme gota de sudor. 

Tim frunció el ceño al verles llegar. 

- ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí? 

- La madre de Bunny nos dijo dónde podríamos encontraros y vinimos a haceros una visita.- respondió Seiya. 

- Pero... ¿acaso vosotros no estudiais?.- se extrañó Luis. 

- Esto... pues a decir verdad, no.- murmuró Yaten. 

- Al acabar el instituto decidimos tomarnos un año sabático, para aclarar nuestros planes para el futuro.- añadió Taiki. 

- ¿¡Os planteais volver al mundo del espectáculo?!.- preguntó Dani, con los ojos brillando de emoción. 

- ... no, Dani, eso no pasará. 

Dani se deshinchó como un globo. 

- Jo...   


* * *

- Yiria. 

La niña apareció, con una piruleta en la mano y su muñeca en la otra. 

- ¿Sí, mi señor Protech? 

- Lamiyara a muerto. 

- Lo sé mi señor. Y estoy muy triste. Era mi hermana... 

- ¿Deeseas vengarla? 

- Con todas mis fuerzas. 

- Entonces tú serás ahora la encargada de deshacerte de los guerreros. 

- Gracias, señor. 

La luz se esfumó y Yiria se puso a dar saltos de alegría. 

- ¡Bien, bien! 

- Felicidades, Yiria. 

La niña se detuvo en seco y vio cómo se acercaba Erdiene, seguido de los otros dos maestros sagrados, Aydiene y Zoiryene. Yiria sonrió y corrió hacia su mentor, al que abrazó con entusiasmo. 

- ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido! 

- ¿Pero a qué precio, Yiria? 

La niña levantó la mirada, extrañada. 

- Tu hermana a muerto, Yiria...- señaló Aydiene. 

La niña puso una expresión llena de pena y dolor. 

- Ya.- dijo, puchereando.- Por eso quiero vengarla.

Los Maestros intercambiaron rápidas miradas. 

- No es trabajo para una niña...- murmuró Zoiryene. 

- La edad no es importante.- afirmó Yiria.- Lo importante es la fuerza. Y yo poseo mayor poder que ellos. Los destruiré. 

Yiria salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras los maestros permanecían inmóviles. 

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?.- se lamentó Erdiene, moviendo con pesar la cabeza, mientras se disponía a marcharse. 

- ¿Creeis que... nos hemos equivocado?.- murmuró Aydiene. 

Los dos Maestros la miraron entre alarmados y sorprendidos. 

- ¿Pones en duda el poder y las intenciones del Ejército de Protech?.- le preguntó Zoiryene. 

- No, sólo me pregunto si... 

- Vigila tus palabras mientras nos encontremos en esta fortaleza, Aydiene.- la advirtió Erdiene.- O tú serás el siguiente sacrificio al Gran Hombre. 

-... teneis razón, disculpadme.   


* * *

- ¿¡Es que nunca te cansas de hacer preguntas?!.- protestó Yaten. 

- Entiéndelo: si quiero ser periodista, debo saber hacer preguntas.- se disculpó Carola, tomando notas sin parar en una pequeña libreta. 

- ¿Quieres ser periodista o detective?.- gruñó Yaten. 

- De todos modos, no creo que eso incluya el preguntar la talla de ropa interior de Seiya.- murmuró Taiki. 

- Yo tambien quiero saberla ...- susurró Jorge, a su oido. 

Seiya y los demás lo miraron horrorizados. 

-...¿qué? 

- Debes tener una talla similar a la de Alex.- dijo Jorge, con una gran sonrisa.- De modo que me servirá para hacerle un regalo en Navidad. 

-... creo que prefiero que me regales una batería de cocina, gracias.- dijo Alex, mirándolo con recelo. 

- Pero seguro que te irían mejor los calzoncillos... 

- Olvídame. 

- No puedo: eres mi vecino 

-... ya casi había logrado olvidarlo... 

- Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa.- dijo Patricia, mirando el reloj.- Ya es muy tarde. 

En un rincón. Ricardo se había quedado profundamente dormido, con Matagatos como almohada. El cachorro había quedado exhausto por perseguir a los cuervos. 

- Es cierto, mi madre estará muy preocupada.- murmuró Bunny, levantándose. 

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?.- preguntó Seiya. 

- No será necesario, ya la llevo yo.- se apresuró a decir Armando, poniéndose en pie. 

Seiya y Armando se miraron durante unos segundos, pero finalmente Seiya desvió la mirada, algo molesto. 

- Bien... 

Alex miró a Patricia, preocupado. 

- ¿Y tú? Tu casa está lejos... 

- A Patricia la llevamos nosotras.- intervino Vicki rápidamente, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Patricia.- Tú vete con Jorge, que para algo sois vecinos 

Alex miró a Jorge con recelo, el cual le sonreía con amabilidad. 

- ... ¿y vais a dejarme a solas con él? 

- Si quieres, os acompaño.- dijo Carola.- Yo no vivo muy lejos de vuestra casa. 

- Sería absurdo.- suspiró Alex.- Porque luego acabariamos por volver solos a la nuestra al acompañarte. Da igual, me arriesgaré: si se acerca mucho, gritaré. 

- ¿De veras?.- dijo Jorge, emocionado. 

- ... tío, tú tienes un problema, ¿lo sabías?   


* * *

Bunny y Armando caminaban por la calle, abrazados. Al final, habían ido por separado, pues Alex y Jorge habían acompañado a Carola, Hotaru, Tim y Vicki a Patricia y a Ray y a Amy Ivan se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa en moto, mientras que los Three Ligths se habían marchado en coche. 

- Ha sido divertido.- dijo Bunny, abrazando a Armando bajo la luz de las farolas.- Hemos estudiado mucho y hemos estado un montón allí reunidos. 

Armando movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras sonreía. 

- Yo creo que esto deberíamos repetirlo más a menudo.- afirmó Bunny. Con seguridad.- Porque pasamos muy buenos ratos y... 

- Oye, Bunny... 

- ¿Sí? 

- Quería preguntarte una cosa... sobre Seiya...

- Claro, lo que quieras. 

Armando se detuvo bajo la luz, mientras Bunny lo miraba intrigada, sin saber el motivo de la preocupación de Armando. 

- Yo... 

- ¿Sí? 

Armando miró los ojos de Bunny. Estaban cargados de intriga y duda. Sonrió. Qué necio había sido. 

- No, nada... 

- ¡Venga, ahora no me dejes con la duda!.- protestó Bunny.- Dime, ¿qué quieres saber sobre Seiya? 

- Yo quería saber si... 

De pronto, notó cómo sus fuerzas flaqueaban, no eran capaces de soportar su propio peso. 

- ¡Arghhh!.-gritó, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. 

- ¡Armando!.- gritó Bunny, asustada.- ¿¡Qué te pasa?! 

- ¡No te acerques!.- le gritó él.- Algo... algo me está robando... la... energía... 

Bunny miró a su alrededor... no veía nada... salvo... 

Rápidamente, Bunny cogió una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra la bombilla de la farola. Por una vez en su vida, dio en el blanco y la bombilla se rompió. Rápidamente, Armando notó cómo volvía a él toda su energía. 

- ¡Armando, cuidado!.- gritó Bunny. 

Armando a duras penas pudo esquivar un lanzamiento de bombillas. Alzó la vista y vio que la farola había salido de su sitio y ahora lo estaba arrinconando, a base de bombillazos. 

- ¡Bunny, aléjate y transfórmate!.- gritó Armando. 

Bunny miró asustada. Dejar solo a Armando... 

- ¿¡Y qué pasa contigo?! 

Armando esquivó una nueva oleada de bombillas. 

- ¡No te preocupes por mi y hazlo de una vez! 

Bunny lo miró de nuevo con ojos llorosos y salió corriendo hacia unos árboles. 

- ¡Luna eterna... dame el poder!.- gritó, tratando de contener el llanto. 

Armando se encontraba contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria de la farola. Esta se preparó para absorber su energía... 

- ¡Alto! 

La farola se giró, sobresaltada, mientras Armando suspiraba aliviado. 

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a molestar a una pobre pareja que disfruta de unos momentos de intimidad tras un largo día de estudio?! ¡Así jamás lograran aprobar sus exámenes! ¡Soy la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré! 

La farola, si hubiese podido, habría bostezado, pero en vista de que eso le resultaba realmente complicado (especialmente dificil de superar era el obstáculo de no tener boca), optó por ignorarla y encender su luz, apuntando a Armando. 

- ¡Arghhh!.- gritó Armando, al notar cómo de nuevo su energía era absorbida. Tenía que transformarse... 

- ¡Armando!.- gritó Sailor Moon, alarmada.- ¡Luna de plata... be...! 

Antes de que ella pudiese terminar su ataque, un rápido remolino de aire rompió de nuevo la bombilla de la farola. Armando cayó al suelo, semiinconsciente. 

- ¿Quién...?.- gritó Sailor Moon. 

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad... 

- Y yo soy el guerrero que trae la paz y la unión a la naturaleza... 

- ...¡Guerrero Sol! ¡y en nombre del Sol, te castigaré! 

- ...¡Guerrero Júpiter! ¡Y en nombre de Júpiter, te castigaré! 

Los dos guerreros se miraron durante unos segundos. 

- Esto marcha, sí señor.- afirmó Guerrero Sol, muy convencido.- Sólo nos falta convecer al resto para que se aprendan tambien su parte. 

- Sí, pero no parecen muy dispuestos a ceder...- murmuró Júpiter, meditando. 

- Da igual, acabarán por ceder. Ya somos cuatro a favor, tres en contra y una abstención. 

Sailor Moon los miró, mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza. 

La farola no tenía tiempo qué perder, de modo que volvió a girarse hacia Armando. Pero antes de que pudiese encender su peligrosa luz, Guerrero Sol lo quitó de en medio. 

- ¿Estas sólo?.- le preguntó.- ¿Y tu amiga? 

Armando, medio inconsciente, le miró extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía que iba acompañado? 

- Se fue... a buscar ayuda.- murmuró. 

- Bien. Ahora descansa. 

El guerrero dejó en el suelo a Armando, alejado de la farola y luego se giró con determinación. 

- ¡Muy bien, farola de tres al cuarto, me has hecho enfadar! ¡Y cuando me cabreo, soy peligroso! 

- Somos peligrosos.- puntualizó Júpiter. 

- Eso. 

La farola empezó a lanzar bombillas de nuevo y los guerreros las esquivaron de un salto, al igual que Sailor Moon. 

- Bueno, ¿y cómo la paramos?.- preguntó Júpiter, con curiosidad.- Este parece chungo, y no podemos recurrir a los guerreros eternos. Y vosotros no os podéis fusionar pon una farola de tres al cuarto. 

- Debemos meditar nuestro ataque.- dijo Guerrero Sol, pensativo.- Veamos, tenemos que debilitarla lo suficiente para que la moza esta lo pueda mandar a freir gárgaras... 

- ¡Oye, trátame con un poco más de respeto!.- protestó Sailor Moon. 

- Lo siento. Puedo probar a cortarla con mi espada... 

- Antes tendríamos que detener su ataque de bombillas y descubrir su punto débil.- señaló Júpiter. 

- ¡Alto! 

Los guerreros miraron con curiosidad y vieron a Sailor Mercurio ante la farola. 

- Mira, más gente...- dijo Guerrero Sol, con alegría.- Y esta además piensa. 

- ¡Soy la sailor del agua y mi planeta es Mercurio!.- gritó la sailor.- ¡Y en nombre de Mercurio, te castigaré! 

- El caso... es que a ellas les queda mejor...- murmuró Guerrero Sol, frontándose el mentón. 

- Bueno, llevan practicando cuatro años...- se disculpó Júpiter. 

- Eso es cierto. 

La farola lanzó varias bombillas contra la sailor, que de un salto las esquivó, tecleteando su ordenador. 

- ¡Tenemos que hacer que pierda movilidad y visibilidad!.- gritó. 

- ¿Pero esa cosa ve?.- se extrañó Sailor Moon. 

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?.- preguntó Guerrero Sol, más práctico. 

- ¿Tú no tenías un ataque que era una cosa así?.- preguntó Guerrero Júpiter. Los demás lo miraron, sorprendidos.- Bueno, uno lee las revistas... 

La sailor miró a su alrededor, preocupada. 

- Bueno... sí, pero de eso hace ya cuatro años, dejé de usar ese ataque hace tiempo... 

- Pues creo que es hora de que lo vuelvas a poner en funcionamiento.- señaló Guerrero Sol. 

La sailor les miró, algo indecisa, pero finalmente apretó los puños y se adelantó. 

- Qué bonito... es como ver el pasado...- lloriqueó Guerrero Sol. 

- ¡Mercurio... lucha!.- gritó la sailor. 

Casi al instante, el aire se cubrió de una espesa nieva que dejaba casi congelados a los que estuvieran en ella. 

- Mercurio...- murmuró Sailor Moon.- Tú ataque... es muchísimo más poderoso ahora... 

Sailor Mercurio se mostró igual de sorprendida, mirando a su alrededor, boquiabierta. 

- ¡Flores Venenosas!.- se oyó en algún rincón de la niebla. 

Se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos estrellándose contra el suelo. 

- ¡Rápido, Sailor Moon!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.- ¡Es tu... ouch! 

Cerca de donde se encontraban las sailors se oyó el típico sonido que hace una cara al chocar contra una farola. Las dos chicas miraron intrigadas. 

- ¡Sailor Moon, no pierdas tiempo!.- gritó Armando, todavía débil. 

- ¡Ah, sí!.- recordó la Sailor.- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal! 

Su poderoso ataque alcanzó a la farola (de milagro, prque no se veía nada de nada) y esta, tras retorcerse un poco, cayó al suelo, inerte, mientras un haz de luz envolvía a Armando, haciendo que recuperase su energía. 

- Felicidades, lo habeis hecho muy bien.- las felicitó Guerrero Mercurio, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Guerrero Sol, al que le sangraba la nariz.- Ya nos veremos. 

- ¡Recuerdos a Sailor Júpiter!.- dijo Guerrero Sol, antes de que su compañero se lo llevase casi volando. 

Las dos sailors los vieron alejarse, mientras se acercaban a Armando. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Armando.- Creí que estarías en tu casa. 

- Y así era, pero oí los ruidos de la batalla y como no estaba muy lejos, vine a ayudaros. Creí... creí que no podría volver a usar ese ataque... 

- Creo que nos espera una nueva charla con Luna.- murmuró Armnado, mientras se preguntaba cómo podían saber ellos que Bunny le acompañaba.   


* * *

- ¿Aprobaste?.- le preguntaron todos a Bunny, conteniendo la respiración. 

Bunny miró al suelo, cabizbaja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... y luego la levantó, emocionada. 

- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!.- dijo, mientras enormes lagrimones de felicidad salían de sus ojos.- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Gracias a todos! 

- Bueno, hemos comprobado que estudiar todos juntos da buenos resultados.- dijo Alex, acercandose a Patricia.- Deberíamos seguir seguir ese mismo sistema, ¿no creeis? 

- Sí.- intervino Vicki, poniéndose entre él y Patricia.- TODOS juntos. 

Alex suspiró, desanimado.

Ir a capitulo 21


	21. Un lugar especial. La aparicion de Guerr...

****

CAPÍTULO 21: Un lugar especial. La aparición de Guerrero Marte. 

- ¿A la nieve?.- repitió Bunny, algo extrañada. 

Eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana y se encontraban todos en el parque, a petición de Luis, que les había llamado esa misma mañana. Al oir la pregunta de Bunny, Luis asintió. 

- Sí.- confirmó.- Vereis: mi padre está bastante emocionado con la idea de volver a tener un niño en casa... 

- Siempre te está dando la murga con lo de los nietos...- pensó Dani en voz alta. 

Luis le miró con enojo y luego continuó. 

- El caso es que a Ricardo le da todo lo que le pide y el niño se aprovecha. 

- Soy pequeño, pero no tonto. 

- Yo no apostaría por ello.- gruñó Hotaru. 

Hotaru y Ricardo se pusieron discutir, mientras los demás los ignoraban, contunuando con la conversación. 

- El caso es que Ricardo le comentó a mi padre que nunca había estado en la nieve y él, ni corto ni perezoso, nos reservó todas las habitaciones del hotel que tiene en las montañas. 

- ¿Tu padre tiene un hotel en las montañas?.- dijo Carola, asombrada. 

- ¿Qué ha reservado todas las habitaciones del hotel?.- preguntó Yaten, como siempre, más práctico que Carola. 

- Es ... un poco exagerado...- suspiró Luis.- El caso es que no me gusta tener el hotel abierto sólo para nosotros, de modo que me gustaría que vinieseis todos con nosotros. 

- ¡Estupendo!.- gritó Dani.- ¡Voy a buscar los esquies! 

- Parece divertido...- murmuró Bunny.- Pero yo siempre he pasado la Navidad en familia... 

- No te preocupes, volveremos antes del 25.- la tranquilizó Luis. 

- Yo tengo trabajo.- se disculpó Raquel.- Me es imposible ir con vosotros, lo siento. 

- Mejor.- replicó Tim.- Así te quedas con Hotaru, que está castigada. 

- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡NO PUEDO IR?! ¡Sois odiosas, unas solteronas amargadas que no soportais mi entusiasmo por la vida y por la libertad, de modo que para sentiros satisfechas, teneis que arruinar mi vida! 

- Si te sirve de consuelo, mi hermano tampoco va...- murmuró Luis. 

La mirada de Hotaru cambió totalmente. 

- ¿Carlos... no va? ¿Se queda aquí? ¡Qué maravilla: pasaremos estos dias juntos, sin nadie que nos moleste! Uno al lado del otro, viendo pasar a la gente, intercambiando regalos en tan señaladas fiestas, mientras nuestras manos se entrelazan y... 

- No te hagas ilusiones, jovencita.- la interrumpió Raquel.- Te recuerdo que no vas porque estas castigada. Y eso significa que nada de salir, ni de hablar por teléfono. 

Hotaru se giró, mirando rabiosa a Raquel. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Yaten y Taiki se le adelantaron. 

- Ya estais arruinando su vida.- dijeron a coro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos estaban en el suelo, con unos enormes chichones. 

- ¡TAIKI-SAMA, YATEN-SAMA!.- sollozó Dani, mientras corría a socorrerles y luego miró a Hotaru.- ¡BLASFEMA, PECADORA! ¡IRÁS AL INFIERNO POR ESTO! 

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de los demás. 

- Bueno... ¿al resto os parece bien?.- preguntó Luis. 

Se miraron unos a otros. ¿Por qué no? 

* * *

- Yiria, has fracasado. 

La niña sollozaba amargamente, abrazando con fuerza a su muñeca. 

- Lo... lo siento.- dijo entre sollozos, muy afectada.- Yo... yo... 

- Eres muy joven e inexperta.- murmuró Protech.- Por eso, y sin que sirva de precedente,haré como si esto jamás hubiese ocurrido. Márchate, Yiria. Y no vuelvas a fallar. 

-N-no, señor... 

Cuando la luz desapareció, Yiria dejó de llorar de inmediato y mostró una gran sonrisa. 

- Nunca falla...- murmuró, mientras alzaba su muñeca y la miraba a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa.- Y ahora, vamos a acabar de una vez con esa pandilla de bobos, ¿verdad, Lili? 

* * *

- ¿En Montenevado?.- repitió Dani, en el autobús.- Qué casualidad... 

- ¿El qué?.- preguntó Carola, mientras lo miraba babeante. Él, al oir la voz de Carola, tambien empezó a babear. Carlos y Ray, sus compañeros de asiento, pusieron los ojos en blanco, asqueados. 

- Tengo un amigo que se fue a vivir a otra ciudad.- explicó Dani.- Y me dijo que iba a volver por estas fechas para estudiar aquí. Pero antes de ir a la ciudad estaría por Montenevado, haciendo una visita a unos familiares y pasar las fiestas con ellos. Iré a visitarlo, hace muchos años que no lo veo. 

- Que bonito...- suspiró Carola. 

- Gracias.- dijo Dani, mirándola embelesado.- Pero no tanto como tú. 

Ambos se miraron asombrados: ella por lo que acaba de decirle él y él... pues por haberse atrevido a decirle eso. Se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo, con sonrisas tímidas. 

- Gracias...- balbuceó Carola. 

- De nada...- respondió Dani, con congoja. 

- ¿Sabeis que me estoy ahogando?.- gruñó Carlos. 

En los últimos asientos, Bunny miraba por la ventanilla, con la nariz pegada al cristal, con Seiya a un lado y Armando al otro. Luna y Artemís se habían quedado en la ciudad para intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba el centro de operaciones del ejército de Protech, de modo que eran totalmente libres. 

- ¡Este sitio es precioso!.- murmuró.- ¡Y cuanta nieve! 

- Por algo se llama Montenevado....- señaló Taiki, sentado delante. 

- ¿Todavía falta mucho?.- gruñó Yaten.- Llevamos más de cuatro horas en autobús. 

- No falta demasiado.- le consoló Luis, mirando un mapa, mientras Alex no dejaba de refunfuñar: había intentado sentarse al lado de Patricia, pero Vicki se le había adelantado. Ahora se dedicaba a protestar sobre monstruos voluminosos que se quedaban enganchados en sus asientos de autobús y sobre lo misterioso que era que pudiesen pasar por las puertas de entrada. 

- Deberias dejar de gruñir.- le dijo Jorge, con una sonrisa. Se había sentado con Tim, pues eran los dos que se habían quedado solos y no habían dejado de oir las protestas de Alex ni un segundo.- Ya te dije que si querías yo me sentaba contigo. Y los gruñidos no te favorecen. 

Alex lo miró con el ceño fruncidso. 

- Cuando lleguemos, dime cual es tu habitación. Yo escogeré la que esté al otro extremo del hotel. 

- Puedes huir, pero no escapar 

- ... olvídame. 

Llegaron al hotel poco antes del mediodía. 

- ¡Es genial, genial!.- gritaba Bunny sin parar, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Armando.- ¡Vayamos a esquiar! 

- Pero si no sabes...- señaló Armando. 

- ¡Da igual, tú me enseñarás! 

- Podría hacerlo yo.- dijo Seiya.- Se me dan bien los deportes. 

Armando miró a Seiya, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Seiya le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa retadora. Bunny los miró, sin entender nada. 

- Esto...- murmuró. 

- Yo te enseñaré, Bunny.- dijo Vicki, con tono tranqulizador. 

- Vicki, si te pones unos esquies y te tiras montaña abajo, la montaña y la nieve desaparecerán.- señaló Alex. 

- ¿Acaso te crees capaz de ganarme en una carrera? 

- Por supuesto. 

Tim y los chicos suspiraron, resignados. Esos dos nunca cambiarían. 

- Muy bien: compitamos.- dijo Vicki, con seguridad.- El que pierda hace de sirviente mientras estemos aquí. ¿Hace? 

Alex la miró, tambien con aire triunfal. 

- Hace. 

* * *

Vicki y Alex entraron en el hotel gruñendo sin parar, totalmente cubiertos de nieve y sucios. Sin mediar palabra (salvo algunos gruñidos initeligibles), se fueron cada uno a su habitación y, de un portazo, cerraron sus respectivas puertas. Justo detrás, iban todos sus amigos. 

- Ha sido una buena carrera.- reconoció Amy. 

- Sí.- asintió Luis.- Uno no ve todos los dias competir a dos maestros del esquí. 

- Lástima que se metiesen en esa pista tan mala.- suspiró Patricia. 

- Al menos nadie salió herido, fue una suerte.- señaló Ray.- Aunque... me da pena ese arbolito... 

- Pues yo hubiese preferido una carrera de motos de nieve.- gruñó Tim. 

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Carlos. 

- Pero Vicki no ha ganado...- suspiró Ricardo. 

- Tampoco Alex.- dijo Ivan con voz neutra. 

- Al menos estarán tranquilos una temporada.- dijo Taiki. 

- ¿Y ahora quién me va a enseñar a esquiar?.- preguntó Bunny. 

- Yo lo haré.- dijo Seiya. 

- No te molestes, ya lo haré yo.- se apresuró a decir Armando. 

- No es molestia, te lo aseguro. 

- Uy...- dijo Jorge de pronto, deteniéndose en la puerta. 

- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Yaten. 

- Nada: que Alex se ha metido en la habitación contigua a la mía... 

* * *

Patricia se encontraba en la terraza, mirando las estrellas, con un tazón de chocolate caliente en las manos, apoyada en la barandilla. Aspiró profundamente: era tanta la calma que allí reinaba... 

- Es precioso, ¿no crees? 

La joven se giró sobresaltada y vio a Alex, acercándose. 

- Perdona, no quise asustarte.- se disculpó el joven, mientras se ponía a su lado. 

- La culpa es mía.- respondió Patricia, sonriendo.- Me había quedado absorta mirando las estrellas. Desde aquí se ven muchísimas... 

- Sí, es un lugar fantástico.- reconoció Alex.- Cuando éramos más pequeños, Luis y yo veníamos aquí por Navidad y otras fiestas. Este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos. 

Patricia sólo sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate, sin dejar de mirar al cielo. 

- Debe ser hermoso tener tantos recuerdos...- dijo, con algo de pesar. 

- ¿Tú no tienes ningún lugar especial? 

- Mi lugar especial es allí donde esten mis amigas.- respondió Patricia.- Yo... siempre estaba sola antes de conocerlas, ellas me han ayudado muchísimo en este tiempo. Lo son todo para mi. 

- ¿Y tu familia? 

Patricia miró el suelo, entristecida. 

- Mis padres murieron hace ya varios años y no tengo más parientes. Por eso, ellas son todo lo que tengo. Las quiero muchísimo. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas... cosas que ni te imaginarias... 

- Cuéntamelas, pues.- dijo Alex, con una dulce sonrisa. 

Ella le miró y tambien sonrió, algo ruborizada. 

-Algún día.- respondió. 

Él no insistió, se limitó a volver a mirar al cielo. Al cabo de unos minutos se giró hacia Patricia. 

- Será mejor que entremos, van a servir la cena.- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreir.- Dani se ha ido a ver a ese amigo suyo, por lo que habrá más comida, pero si dejamos sóla a la ballena, nos quedaremos sin cena. 

- ¿Por qué le dices que esta gorda? Sabes que no lo está.- preguntó Patricia, siguiéndole. 

- Simplemente porque sé que lo odia.-respondió Alex. 

* * *

Era más de medianoche y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el hotel. Los gritos de Alex implorando que alguien le cambiase la habitación habían cesado hacía ya varias horas y ahora reinaba la paz. 

Una puerta se abrió y el que se encontraba en la habitación asomó la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba levantado. Salió de puntillas de su habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque el hecho de que las maderas del suelo rechinasen a cada paso lo dificultaba bastante, a decir verdad. 

En el otro extremo, otra figura hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero con menos suerte, pues tropezó con un cable que atravesaba el pasillo y cayó de morros contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, mientras se frotaba la nariz, dolorido, y contuvo la respiración por si alguien había oido el golpe (y porque le dolía mucho) 

Pero nada ocurrió, de modo que optó por seguir su camino. Caminó de puntillas, encontrando los mismos obstáculos que el otro merodeador. 

Abajo, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar una corriente de aire frio. Alguien entró, pero, en vez de encender la luz, sacó una linterna. Enfocó las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y a la caja fuerte y se dirigió hacia allí, de puntillas (los zapateros se van a hacer de oro. Lástima que uno vaya descalzo) 

El primer merodeador caminó lentamente hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, intentado que sus helados pies (sí, es el que va descalzo) no hiciesen ningún movimiento en falso. Sonrió: ya casi ha llegado a su destino. 

Giró rápidamente la esquina. Y chocó violentamente con el otro merodeador que, además, le pisó un pie. 

- ¡Ayyyyy!.- gritó uno. 

- ¡Uahhhh!.- gritó el otro. 

Rápidos como el rayo, se taparon las bocas el uno al otro y se miraron, alarmados. 

- ¿¡Seiya?!.- dijo el primero, en un susurro. 

- ¿¡Alex?!.- repitió el segundo, en el mismo tono de voz. 

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces levantado? 

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. 

- Yo pregunté primero. 

Seiya gruñó un poco. 

- Iba a ver a Bunny. 

Alex torció el morro. Ya sabía él que Armando no podía fiarse de esos tipos... 

- ¿Y tú? 

- Yo iba a ver a Patricia. Este es el único momento en el que Vicki-la ballena asesina, no nos puede hacer la puñeta. 

- Lo mejor será que cada uno vaya a lo suyo. 

- ¿De qué vas? Armando es mi amigo, no puedo dejar que vayas a la habitación de su novia tan tarde, tengo que salvaguardar sus intereses. 

- Si nos ponemos así, yo soy amigo de Vicki y no podría dejar que te acercases a Patricia. 

- Anda ya, pero si os llevais fatal. 

- En realidad, con quien me llevo mal es con Tim. Además, mis intenciones con Bunny son honestas. 

- Ya. Si tan honestas son, ¿te importa que te acompañe? 

Seiya gruñó un poco, pero acabó por aceptar. De hecho, no tenía otra opción. 

* * *

- Vicki, levanta.- murmuró Tim. 

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la muchacha, algo adormecida. 

- He oido un ruido.- respondió Tim.- Creo que ha entrado alguien en el hotel. 

Vicki se levantó rápidamente de la cama. 

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver. 

* * *

El individuo de la linterna empezó a subir las escaleras. 

* * *

Ricardo se despertó, debido a las típicas molestias que se producen cuando has bebido en exceso durante la cena. El niño se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, y se calzó. Algo atontado, salió de su habitación.

* * *

- Vamos, llama de una vez.- le dijo Alex.- Te recuerdo que yo todavía tengo que ir a hacerle la visita a Patricia y no tengo toda la noche. 

- Ya voy, ya voy.- gruñó Seiya.- ¿Por qué no vas ganando tiempo y te vas al cuarto de Patricia ya? 

- ¿Y dejarte sólo con Bunny? Ni hablar. 

Seiya, con una mueca de disgusto, tocó la puerta con los nudillos, lo justo y necesario para despertar al que se encontrase dentro, mientras Alex se asomaba por la esquina para ver si alguien se acercaba. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamar. La puerta se abrió. 

- Hola, verás, yo quería... ¡AAAAHHH! 

Ante él, con cara de atontado, se encontraba Jorge, que lo miraba intrigado. Alex, sorprendido por el grito, corrió a ver qué ocurría. 

- ¿¡Qué pa... AAAHHHH!!! 

La mirada de Jorge no varió mucho, sólo sonrió un poco al ver a Alex. 

- Hola.- dijo, con voz gangosa.- ¿Queréis pasar? 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritaron los dos chicos al tiempo. 

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y salió una chica rubia de larga melena y cara... verde pastoso. Los dos chicos, al oir la puerta, se giraron, sobresaltados. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritaron los dos al ver a Carola con su mascarilla hidratante. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Carola, asustada, al ver a los dos chicos (y ella en camisón y con mascarilla) 

La puerta de al lado de la de Carola, así como la de enfrente de esta, se abrieron y salieron Ray y Amy. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritaron las dos ante el barullo que allí había. 

- ¡VADE RETRO SATANÁS!.- gritó Ray acto seguido, lanzando el exorcismo contra Seiya y Alex. 

- ¡AHHHJJJJ!.- gritaron Alex y Seiya, mientras caían al suelo con un trozo de papel en la cara 

- ¿¡QUÉ PASA?!.- gritaron Tim y Vicki, girando la esquina a toda velocidad. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- volvieron a gritar los dos chicos, desde el suelo, al sobresaltarse de oir a las dos recién llegadas. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Carola, cada vez más histérica ante tanto merodeador nocturno. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritaron también Amy y Ray. 

- ¿Nadie quiere pasar?.- preguntó Jorge de nuevo, frotándose los ojos, adormilado.- Es que si no, me voy a dormir... 

En ese momento, alguien más giró la esquina. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritaron de nuevo Alex, Seiya, Amy, Ray y Carola, sobresaltados. 

- ¡ALTO!.- gritaron Vicki y Tim avalanzándose sobre el recién llegado... que era muy bajito, por lo que los tres acabaron en el suelo. 

- ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE?!.- preguntó Luis, mientras llegaba a toda velocidad, seguido de Carlos, Yaten, Taiki, Armando, Bunny y Patricia. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Ricardo, asustado.- ¡SOCORRO! 

- ¡Ricardo!.- le dijo Vicki.- ¡Shhh! ¡No grites! ¡perdona, perdona! Lo... 

Las dos chicas notaron algo húmedo y caliente bajo ellas y miraron el suelo, en el que, a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía ver un charquito. Ricardo lo miró, las miró a ellas y luego se puso a llorar. 

- ¡Nonononononononono!.- le suplicó Tim.- ¡Perdona, perdona! ¡No llores, Ricardo! ¡No pasa nada, ha sido un...! 

En ese momento, desde las escaleras, se oyó a alguien tropezar y jurar algo. Todos contuvieron la respiración. 

- ¡Un intruso!.- musitó Vicki.- ¡Rápido, escondámonos! 

Rápidamente, Tim, Vicki y Ricardo se metieron en el cuarto de Carola, la cual todavía no acababa de enterarse de lo que pasaba; Bunny y Armando se metieron en el de Amy, al igual que Yaten y Taiki, mientras que Patricia, Luis y Carlos se iban al de Ray. Seiya y Alex se metieron a empujones en el de Jorge. 

- Al final os habeis decidido...- dijo Jorge, sonriente. 

- Cállate.- gruñó Alex.- Y ponte al otro extremo de la habitación, en un lugar donde yo pueda verte. 

De nuevo reinó el silencio en el pasillo mientras todos, detrás de las puertas, contenían la respiración, a la espera de la llegada del intruso. 

Se oyeron unos pasos, que delataban la cercanía del merodeador. La tensión cargaba el aire. Vieron una luz de linterna por debajo de la puerta. 

- ¡AHORA!.- gritó Tim. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Carola, mientras todos los demás se avalanzaban con gritos de guerra sobre el intruso. 

Se enzarzaron en una terrible pelea, donde los gritos de espanto de Carola y los de dolor de todo aquel que recibía un golpe, fortuito o no, invadían el silencio de la noche. 

De pronto, las luces del pasillo se encendieron. Todos se giraron sobresaltados y vieron a Ivan, que los miraba de forma inexpresiva. 

- Au...auxilio... mami, ayúdame... 

Miraron bajo sus pies y vieron a un maltrecho Dani, lleno de moraduras y mordiscos. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Carola, lanzandose al rescate de Dani, apartando a los demás como si de un jugador de Rugby se tratase- ¡DANI, TESORO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! 

- Creo que... ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Dani.- ¿¡Qué te ha pasado en la cara?! 

Los demás se apartaron de la parejita, algo incómodos por la situación. Miraron a Ivan, avergonzados. 

Este les devolvió la mirada, totalmente inexpresivo. 

- Haceis mucho ruido.- dijo, mientras se giraba y se marchaba.- Quiero dormir. Bajad la voz. 

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, ahora totalmente avergonzados de su comportamiento. Se separaron, dispuestos a volver cada uno a su cuarto, salvo Dani y Carola, que seguían en el suelo, llorando los dos amargamente. 

De pronto, el suelo del hotel se resquebrajó y de él salió una enorme bestia de nieve. 

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Alex. Todos se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, menos Carola, que todavía tenía a Dani en sus brazos. 

- ¡AHHHH!.- gritó Carola. 

- Anda... el yeti...- murmuró Dani, todavía atontado por los golpes. 

- ¡Bunny, tenemos que transformarnos!.- murmuró Ray. 

- Si, pero... están todos delante...- respondió Bunny, mirando agobiada en todas direcciones. No tenía ningín sitio por el que poder escapar para transformarse. 

- Pero... tenemos que hacer algo...- musitó Patricia. 

Mientras, el monstruo de nieve se acercó a Carola y a Dani, que continuaban en el suelo. 

- ¡Salid de ahí!.- gritó Luis. 

Pero Dani era incapaz de dar un paso. Carola miraba aterrorizada en todas direcciones. Tenía que hacer algo. Miró una de las lámparas y apretó los puños con decisión. 

De un salto (y haciendo que la cabeza de Dani chocase contra el suelo al perder el soporte) se levantó y corrió hacia la lámpara. La agarró y la lanzó contra el monstruo con energía, pero no sirvió para nada: el monsruo, sin tan siquiera moverse, la absorbió. Miró a Carola y caminó hacia ella. 

- ¡Carola, vete de ahí!.- gritó Luis. 

Pero no había salida, la joven se encontraba totalmente arrinconada contra la pared, mientras el monstruo se encontraba cada vez más cerca. 

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!.- insistió Ray. De pronto, vio un camino que antes no había localizado.- ¡Por ahí, rápido! 

Las jóvenes se pusieron a correr entrando en el pasillo para transformarse. Estaban a mitad de camino, cuando Ray se detuvo en seco. 

- ¿¡Qué pasa, Ray?!.- le preguntó Amy. 

- He... sentido algo.- dijo la joven, girándose en la dirección donde se encontraba el monstruo de nieve.- Ha llegado alguien. Alguien... como yo. 

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?.- se extrañó Bunny.

- Que ha llegado Guerrero Marte. Y tiene poderes mentales. 

- ¡Rápido, transformémonos lo antes posible!.- gritó Patricia.- ¡Cristal de Júpiter! 

- ¡Cristal de Mercurio! 

- ¡Cristal de Marte! 

- ¡Luna eterna! 

- ¡DAME EL PODER! 

Las sailors salieron corriendo sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el monstruo. Allí, con Carola en brazos, vieron a Guerrero Sol (procurando que no le manchase el traje con la mascarilla) y a Guerrero Mercurio, que miraban alucinados (bueno, sólo el primero, el segundo sólo lo miraba) a un joven que vestía igual que ellos, pero con rojo y el símbolo de marte. Su pelo era de un rojo muy intenso y sus ojos verdes miraba con decisión la escena. Nada más llegar ellas, él miró sorprendido a Sailor Marte. 

-Él tambien puede sentirlo...- murmuró esta.- Los dos tenemos poderes. 

El monstruo de nieve lanzó un rugido y se avalanzó sobre el recién llegado, que reaccionó rápidamente. 

- ¡Llamas del infierno!.- gritó con energía, lanzando un poderoso ataque contra el monstruo, que de inmediato vio cómo su cuerpo empezaban a derretirse. 

- Qué... poder más grande...- murmuró Sailor Júpiter. 

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- gritó Guerrreo Sol.- ¡Espabila! 

Las sailors vieron cómo el monstruo unía las manos y empezaba a congelarse de nuevo. Si no actuaban rápido, se recompondría... 

- ¡Luna de plata... beso de cristal!.- gritó Sailor Moon. 

El monstruo pronto dejó de recomponerse, porque desapareció por completo a causa del ataque. 

Se hizo un gran silencio en el pasillo, sólo roto por algunos lamentos aislados de Dani (el cual continuaba en el suelo). Los guerreros y las Sailors se miraron, sin mediar palabra, mientras los chicos los miraban, sin atreverse casi ni a respirar. 

- Ya estamos todos.- dijo Guerrero Sol, con tono solemne.- El momento se acerca. 

* * *

- Veamos si he entendido bien.- dijo Alex.- Bunny y Jorge se cambiaron las habitaciones para que ella estuviese más cerca de Armando y yo no protestase, ¿no? 

Los implicados asintieron. 

- Y Dani vino de visitar a su amigo y no encendió las luces para no molestarnos, ¿me equivoco?. 

Dani negó con la cabeza. 

- ¿¡Y cómo es posible que no oyeses el alboroto que se montó, so idiota?! 

Dani se encogió un poco. 

- Es que fuera soplaba mucho viento y hacía mucho frio, de modo que entre que me pitaban los oidos y llevaba las orejeras pues... 

- De todos modos si no hubieseis intentado hacer esas visitas nocturnas no autorizadas nada de esto habría pasado.- sentenció Vicki, mirando a Alex enojada. Alex no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y asentir. 

- Vámonos ya.- intervino Taiki.- El autobús nos está esperando. 

Mientras charlaban, cogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia el vehículo. Alex sujetó el brazo de Patricia disimuladamente. Ella lo miró extrañada. 

- Anoche quería hacer que este fuese un lugar especial para ti.- le dijo él, con una sonrisa.- Espero que, aunque no saliese tal y como yo lo planee, acabe siendo ese lugar que nunca has tenido. 

Ella le vio alejarse, ruborizada. Se giró y miró el hotel, esbozando una sonrisa. Sí, sin duda sería un lugar especial.

Ir a capitulo 22


	22. Una fiesta de disfraces en año nuevo. Vi...

****

CAPÍTULO 22_: _**Una fiesta de disfraces en Año Nuevo. Visiones y revelaciones.**

Luna observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Después entró en un cubo de basura aparenemente normal. Pero ya se sabe que en cuanto se usa la palabra "aparentemente" es que no es normal, y este cubo, efectivamente, no lo era: bajo él había un pequeño (muy pequeño) túnel por el que se metió Luna.

Tras atravesar varios metros del suelo, llegó a una sala mucho más amplia y llena de cables, ordenadores y papeles de chocolatinas. Luna miró el suelo con enojo.

- ¿Eres incapaz de mantener este sitio limpio?.- gruñó.

Cometa salió, con los hocicos llenos de chocolate.

- Le da un aire más familiar.- respondió.

- Lo que le da es un aire más sucio.- replicó Luna, con enojo.- Sabes a lo que he venido, ¿verdad?

- Pues no... ah, ya, por esa insignificancia de Guerrero Marte, ¿verdad?

Luna contó hasta diez para no sacarle los ojos a base de arañazos.

- Ya están todos reunidos.- cantó Cometa, dando un par de piruetas.

- Técnicamente sí, pero sigues sin conseguir que Plutón se muestre.- señaló Luna. Cometa la miró, molesto.

- Eso son simples detalles. El caso es que están todos y en cuanto se se encuentren todos en la misma sala transformados entonces...

- Cuanto más tarde sepan quienes son, mejor.- le interrumpió Luna.- De momento nos ha ido muy bien, pero no quiero tener problemas con Guerrero Sol y con Sailor Júpiter. Ya tengo lios cuando estan transformados, como para añadir cuando no lo estan.

- Eres una aguafiestas. De todos modos, en cuando Sailor Marte y Guerrero Marte se encuentren, dará igual si estan transformados o no, se reconocerán al instante y lo sabes. Y no puedo hacer nada, porque no sé quienes son tus chicas, ni tú sabes quienes son mis chicos.

- No me costaría mucho encontrar a Guerrero Sol y lo sabes.- señaló Luna.- Y una vez le encuentre a él, los encuentro a todos. Pero no es importante saber quiénes son: lo importante es vencer al enemigo y salvar la Tierra. ¿Has reunido datos?

Cometa gruñó un poco más y luego se dirigió al ordenador.

- Los ataques se han realizado siempre alrededor de esta zona.- dijo, mientras le mostraba un mapa en tres dimensiones creado con un holograma.- Y adivina qué es lo que se encuentra justo en el centro.

- ¿La nave industrial?.- se extrañó Luna.- Es imposible que se encuentre allí el centro de operaciones: ha sufrido varios ataques.

- Lo sé.- respondió Cometa.- Lo cual me ha hecho pensar que...

- Por favor, no me digas esas cosas sin avisar que me desmayo.

- No te preocupes, yo te sujetaría.- replicó Cometa, con una sonrisa seductora y felina. El caso es que he comprobado que hay algunas anomalias en los campos de energía de esa zona. No muy importantes, pero varias.

- Investigamos esa zona y no notamos nada...

Cometa apretó varios botones y alrededor del mapa apareció una esfera transparente, con algunas manchas oscuras.

- Esas manchas son las alteraciones.- explicó Cometa.- Cambian constantemente de lugar. En realidad, son más pequeñas, pero si las ponía de un tamaño proporcional, pasarían inadvertidas.

- ¿Las alteraciones las ha provocado el enemigo?

- No lo sé, pero creo que no. Llevaban más tiempo, unos dos años y medio por lo menos.

- Dos años y medio...- murmuró Luna.- Coincide con la batalla contra Galaxia. Si no me equivoco, fue allí donde Sailor Moon y ella finalizaron la lucha.

- ¿Tan lejos?

- Se movieron bastante. Pero Galaxia recuperó su mente y su cuerpo y se marchó. ¿De dónde provienen pues esas alteraciones?

- Según tengo entendido, Caos fue expulsado del cuerpo de Galaxia, ¿no? Tal vez sean restos del propio Caos.

- ¿Y para qué querría Protech esos restos?

- Bueno, Caos era tremendamente poderoso, cualquier parte suya, por pequeña que sea, tiene un gran poder. Protech querrá apoderarse de ese poder. Pero para poder canalizar ese poder, se necesita mucha energía, por eso la roba de los seres humanos. Por eso se han producido ataques alrededor se esa zona y en otros lugares.

- Pero seguimos sin saber dónde esta su centro de operaciones.- murmuró Luna.

- Seguramente en otra dimensión.- respondió Cometa.- Y después del deber, toca el placer. Tengo preparada una camita muy cómoda y ¡pfff!

Cometa se encontró con un ratón (de ordenador) en la boca, mientras Luna se marchaba.

- Tengo que irme.- se despidió.- Las chicas están invitadas a una fiesta de disfraces de Nochevieja y yo tambien tengo que ir. Adiós.

Cometa la vio alejarse.

- ¿Fiesta de disfraces? Vaya coincidencia, como yo...- murmuró el gato. Esbozó una sonrisa.- Eso será muy divertido.

* * *

- Venga, Patricia, dinos de qué vas a disfrazarte.- imploró Bunny, casi al borde de las lágrimas.- Dínoslo... por favor...

- No puedo.- se disculpó Patricia.- Les prometí a los chicos que no diría de qué vamos a ir.

- ¿Vais a disfrazaros todos de lo mismo?.- se extrañó Ray.

- No, vamos a formar un grupo.- explicó Patricia.- La idea fue de Dani.

- Entonces seguro que es fantástica.- babeó Carola.- Amy, Ray y yo tambien vamos juntas, y Bunny y Armando también.

- Creo que Vicki, Hotaru y Tim también.- meditó Amy.- Pero Raquel va por su cuenta.

- Parece que ya todos tenemos preparado el disfraz.- sonrió Ray.- Esperemos que empecemos el año con buen pie.

* * *

- ¡¡YIRIA!!

La niña apareció de entre las penumbras, con ojos llorosos y su muñeca en brazos.

- Has vuelto a fracasar...

- Yo... lo siento, sniff... es que ellos son malos y...

- ¡¡SILENCIO!!

La niña miró el lugar del que procedía la voz con miedo, agarrando todavía con más fuerza su muñeca.

- Te dije que sólo tendría en cuenta tu edad una vez. Y ya lo hice. Ahora eres un soldado más, de modo que puedes ahorrate las lágrimas, porque no te servirán de nada. Tienes otra oportunidad, Yiria. La última que tienes. Espero por tu bien que me traigas noticias que me satisfagan o acabarás tus dias siendo ofrecida en sacrificio al Gran Hombre. ¿Entendido?

La niña asintió, aterrorizada, sin ser capaz de articular ni una palabra.

- Bien. En ese caso, vete. Y no me falles.

Cuando Protech se fue, Yiria apretó los puños con rabia. En sus ojos ya no se veía la dulce mirada de una pequeña niña, sino la rabia de una auténtica mujer.

- Me las pagareis, guerreros...- murmuró, con odio.

* * *

La sala de fiestas estaba llena hasta rebosar de gente que reía y bailaba sin cesar. Todos ellos llevaban puestos llamativos disfraces y la música sonaba sin cesar.

Bunny miraba a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a sus amigas. Llevaba puesta una peluca pelirroja, un traje rojo y amarillo con una capa negra. En su frente había una cinta negra.

- ¿Las ves?.- le preguntó Armando. Él llevaba una larga peluca rubia y vestía una armadura azul con una espada envainada.

- No.- suspiró Bunny, desanimada.- De todos modos, como no nos dijimos de qué íbamos disfrazadas, puede que no nos estemos reconociendo.

- No será para tanto.- murmuró Armando, restándole importancia.- ¿Y Luna?

- Se fue con Tim y Vicki.- respondió Bunny.- Dijeron que necesitaban un animalito.

- Y así es.

- ¡Chicas!.- gritó Bunny de alegría, girándose. Se detuvo en seco y las miró, extrañadas. Tim llevaba un uniforme de instituto masculino y una peluca oscura; Vicki iba con un simple vestido de falda larga y se había alisado el pelo, mientras que Hotaru (con una enorme cara de enfado) iba con un realmente extraño traje rosa, con capa y un gorro enorme. En su hombro, estaba Luna, con un tinte en el pelaje de color anaranjado, unas alitas pegadas en el lomo y un pompón en la punta de la cola..- ¿De qué demonios vais vestidas?

- Me decepcionas, gatita.- dijo Tim, con una sonrisa.- Tú, que siempre estás leyendo manga, no eres capaz de reconocer de qué vamos. En cambio, yo sé que vas de Lina Inverse y Armando de Gourry.

Bunny se ruborizó un poco.

- Yo... bueno... es decir... sé de que vais, pero... ahora no me sale y... 

- Voy de la hortera de Sakura.- gruñó Hotaru.- Y ellas son Tooya y Kaho.

- Hotaru, Sakura no es hortera.- intentó calmarla Vicki.- La hortera es Tomoyo. Y no ibas a ire con el uniforme del colegio, es demasiadeo soso.

- ¡Yo quería ir de Lemnear!

- Eso es una indecencia.- sentenció Tim.- Vas muy bien así. 

- ¡Yo no pensaba quedarme desnuda! (nota de la autora: La Leyenda de Lemnear es un manga de Satoshi Urushihara en el cual las protagonistas tienen una cierta tendencia a perder la ropa, especialmente la de la parte superior)

- Ir de Lemnear y perder la ropa son sinónimos, querida.- intervino Vicki.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo?

Las chicas se giraron y se encontraron con Raquel, que las miraba sonriendo. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y una diadema en la cabeza. Bunny la miró extrañada.

- ¿Y tú de qué vas? ¿De diosa Atenea?

- No, yo no llevo disfraz de ningún manga.- respondió Raquel.- Yo voy de vestal.

- Le va muy bien.- gruñó Hotaru.- Las vestales deben permanecer 30 años vírgenes y ella ya ha cumplido ese tiempo con creces.

Hotaru, como premio a su comentario, recibió un impresionante coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Raquel.

- ¡Qué disfraces más bonitos!

De nuevo se giraron (si repiten mucho eso, Bunny acabará mareada) y vieron a Carola, Amy y Ray con Artemís. Este, con cara enfurruñada. Llevaba una piedra roja sujeta a la frente (pero sin taparle la luna) y un par de trozos de tela blancos pegados a las orejas. Carola, por su parte, llevaba una trenza e iba vestida de rojo, con una gruesa espada de plástico en las manos. Amy iba de verde, con gafas y una peluca rubia y un arco. Ray iba de azul con un fino estilete.

- ¡Oh, vais de las Luchadoras de Leyenda!.- gritó Bunny, con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción.- ¡Son geniales! ¡Y Cometa está genial de Mokona!

- A mi no me lo parece...- gruñó Artemís.

- Entiéndelo.- se disculpó Carola.- Era más fácil ponerte a ti que a Luna. A ella le hubiésemos tenido que teñir el pelo...

- ¿De qué vas disfrazada tú, Raquel?.- le preguntó Ray, interesada.

- De vestal.

- ¡Qué interesante!.- exclamó Amy.- ¿Sabias que las vestales tiene que permanecer treinta años ...?

- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

- ¿Sabeis dónde estan los chicos?.- dijo Carola, con corazones en los ojos.- Estoy deseando saber de qué va disfrazado Dani.

- Todavía no les he visto, pero no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer.- respondió Vicki.- Mirad, allí vienen los tres extraterrestres.

Apartando a la gente de en medio, aparecieron los tres muchachos, que llevaba puestas unas armaduras de plástico encima.

- Qué bonito...- gruñó Tim.- De guardianes del universo.

- Caballeros del Zodiaco, por favor.- señaló Seiya.- Seiya de Pegaso a su servicio.

- Te queda bien ese personaje cabezota y pesado.

Yaten llevaba una armadura rosa, con unas cadenas colgando de sus manos y Taiki una verde, con un escudo en el brazo.

- Desde luego, habeis escogido los personajes a la perfección.- admiró Ray.- Pareceis hechos a medida. Aunque... Seiya...

- Lo hizo sólo por el nombre.- se le adelantó Yaten.- Oye, Raquel, ¿de qué vas tú?

- De vestal.

- Curioso.- murmuró Taiki.- ¿Sabías que las vestales tiene que permanecer vir...?

- ¡¡SÍ, LO SÉ!!

- No es necesario que griteis tanto.

Detrás de ellos, vieron a Carlos, que iba con un turbante en la cabeza y vestía unas ropas muy extrañas.

- Hola, Carlos.- saludó Tim.- Bonita ropa. ¿De qué vas?

- De Mitsukake, el de Fushigi Yuugi.

- Ah, es verdad.- recordó Bunny.- Es que sin gato no te había reconocido.

- El gato se ha ido de marcha.- gruñó Carlos.- Luego lo cogeré yo por banda...

- Espera un momento...- murmuró Vicki.- Si tú vas de Mitsukake e ibais todos en un grupo, entonces Patricia va de ...

- Miaka Yuuki.- dijo Patricia, saliendo de detrás de Carlos. Llevaba puesta unas ropas rojas, muy bellas, dignas de una diosa. Pero en vez de mirala con admiración, Vicki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién va de Tamahome?

De algun lugar indetermiunado, salió Alex, luciendo una gran sonrisa. Luna lo miró horrorizada y casi se cayó del hombro de Hotaru. Artemís, por su parte, no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó al suelo de morros.

- ¡Artemís!.- dijo Carola, espantada, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo. Unas manos masculinas la ayudaron. Carola levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Dani, que llevaba un abanico blanco bajo el brazo. Iba vestido con unos pantalones color crema y una chaqueta negra, adornada con colgantes.

- ¿Es tu gato?.- le preguntó.

- S-sí...- respondió Carola, babeante.- Qué guapo... Tasuki...

Dani enrojeció, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, nervioso, y se reía.

- Je, je... es que me iba bien el papel y... tú tambien estas muy guapa... Hikaru...

- ¿Se van a pasar toda la fiesta así?.- gruñó Yaten.

Dani se giró y les miró, admirado.

- ¡Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, genial!.- dijo, mientras hacía ligeras reverencias.- ¡Taiki-sama, Yaten-sama, Seiya-sama, vuestros disfraces son geniales!

Mientras, Vicki discutía acaloradamente con Alex.

- ¿¡Es que nadie podia hacer de Tamahome salvo tú?!

- Reconoce que soy el más indicado para el papel: guapo, simpático, agradable... Pero tú de Kaho... se supone que ella es guapa y elegante... claro, que como es un simple disfraz, igual cuela.

- Y yo hago de Nuriko... que ya sabeis que besó a Tamahome ...- dijo Jorge, apareciendo de pronto y abrazando a Alex.- Para meternos bien en el papel, deberíamos empezar por ahí.

- ¡Aléjate!.- gritó Alex, luchando contra Jorge.- ¡Ve a buscar a Hotohori! ¡Mira, allí llega!

En ese momento llegó Luis en compañía de Ricardo, ambos disfrazados.

- Mira.- señaló Armando, divertido.- Hotohori y Chiriko. Hotohori, reclaman tu presencia.

- ¿En qué puede ayudar mi maravillosa persona?.- preguntó Luis, sonriendo. Vicki enarcó una ceja, mientras Hotaru miraba a Luna, que parecía encontrarse en estado catatónico.

- ¿Tú haces de Hotohori? No teneis mucho en común...

- Es sólo un disfraz.- se disculpó Luis.- Era Carlos o yo. Y Carlos era más alto y con gato.

- Te dije que te lo prestaba.- gruñó Carlos.

- Estais todas preciosas.- le ignoró Luis, con gran maestria por su parte.- Oye... ¿se encuentra bien el gato? Parece mareado...

- Esto... si, creo que si.- respondió Hotaru, no muy convencida.- Pero lo voy a llevar fuera para que le de el aire. Mejor aún: me voy a llevar a los dos.

La muchacha, rápida como el viento, cogió a los dos gatos y se marchó a toda velocidad, ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás.

- Oye, Raquel.- dijo Dani, para romper el silencio.- ¿De qué vas?

- De vestal.- respondió Raquel, mirando a Hotaru, algo preocupada.

- ¿De veras?.- exclamó Dani.- ¿Sabias que las vestales...?

Raquel le lanzó una terrible y asesina mirada que hizo que Dani se apresurase a esconderse detrás de Seiya, que suspiró desalentado.

- Os falta Chichiri...- murmuró Ray.

- Esto..., ahí viene.- dijo Dani, echando una mirada a su alrededor.

Las chicas se giraron y vieron acercarse a Ivan, con un sombrero de paja... y la misma cara de siempre. Ni siquiera llevaba peluca.

- No estas muy caracterizado.- le dijo Carola al llegar a su lado.- No llevas el mismo corte de pelo.

- Se lo ha dejado crecer.

- Ni la careta...

- Ha cambiado de estilo.

- ¿No tienes intención de sonreir ni siquiera por Año Nuevo?

- No.- su mirada se detuvo en Raquel.- ¿Y tú de que vas?

- De vestal.- dijo Raquel, tratando de no matar a nadie.

- Interesante. ¿Sabias que las ...?

- ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Raquel se marchó dando grandes zancadas, mientras todos, menos Ivan, la miraban asustados.

- ¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó Ivan.

- Nada, demasiados años sin mojar.- respondió Carola, recibiendo media docena de collejas por esa respuesta.

- ¡¡¡¡ALEEEEEEEXXXX!!!!

Vicki y Alex palidecieron en el acto. Esa voz. Se giraron y vieron acercarse a Amalia, con una capa roja, unos enormes tirabuzones en el pelo, sujeto con una cinta, y una especie de bikini. Se abalanzó para abrazar a... Armando.

- ¡¡Alex, mi amor, me has leido el pensamiento!!.- dijo, mientras casi ahogaba a un desesperado Armando, que luchaba por conseguir unas bocanadas de aire.- ¡¡Nos hemos disfrazado de la misma serie: Yo de Martina y tú de Gourry!! ¡¡Es superguay!!

- ¡¡¡NO LO ES!!!.- gritó Bunny, mientras la separaba rápidamente de Armando.- ¡¡Este no es Alex: es A*R*M*A*N*D*O!!

La muchacha miró algo sorprendida a Armando, que ahora luchaba por respirar en los brazos de Bunny.

- Oh... vaya.... o sea... qué fallo.- dijo. Se giró al lugar donde estaba Alex, el cual no se había escondido todavía.- ¡¡Alex, tesoro!!

La joven corrió a abrazarle, pero él fue más rápido y se escondió detrás de Patricia. Amalia se detuvo en seco y los miró a los dos. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y luego, furiosa, empezó a tomar un color rojo alejatequetevoyamatarcomoestescerca.

- Alex...- dijo, tratando de controlarse.- Te has disfrazado... de Tamahome... y ella de Miaka.

- Sí, lo sé.- respondió Alex.- Ese era el plan, ¿sabes? No sabía que ibas a venir. Si lo llego a saber, el que no viene soy yo.

Amalia empezó a ponerse todavía más roja, mientras, por detrás, Carlos y Dani hacían apuestas sobre si Amalia le daría un tortazo a Alex o no.

La joven llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y se giró, con aire compungido.

- Ya veo... tú no me quieres...

- Bravo, por fin lo entendiste.

- Entonces, esa velada a la luz de las velas...

- ¿...?

-... cuando me dijiste que me amabas...

- ¿¡...?!

- ... y cruzamos la última frontera del amor...

- ¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......!!!!!!!!!??

- ... era mentira...

- ¿¡¡ Desde cuando yo he estado cerca de una vela y de ti al mismo tiempo?!!

- Bien. Lo entiendo.- luego miró a Patricia con compasión.- Te deseo mejor suerte que la mia, querida. Porque espero que ese cerdo arrogante no destroce el corazón y te utilice para sus fines lascivos como a mi.

- Definitivamente se ha vuelto loca.- sentenció Alex.

- Bueno, en algo ha acertado...- señaló Vicki.

Acto seguido, Amalia se marchó corriendo, hecha un mar de lagrimas, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por las cabezas de los que se quedaron allí.

- ... ¿creeis que habrá pensado en ser actriz?.- preguntó Tim.

- No lo sé.- reconoció Dani.- Yo sólo sé que le he ganado a Carlos y que me tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo.

- ¿Va a venir a la fiesta?.- preguntó Carola, con curiosidad.

- Sí. Ha decidido que le apetecía venir a la fietsa y...- Dani se ruborizó.- Además... le he hablado tanto de ti que te quería conocer...

Carola tambien se ruborizó y los demás los miraron con repugnancia.

- Desde luego, a ver si os enrollais de una vez...- gruñó Carlos. Pero esto sólo sirvió para que Carola y Dani enrojeciesen todavía más.

Raquel se sentó en la barra, muy enojada. ¿¡Es que todo el mundo le iba a decir lo de la virginidad?!

- Vaya... una chica vestal...

Raquel se giró dispuesta a darle una sonora bofetada al tipo que le había dicho ese comentario, pero se contuvo. Detrás de ella, un hombre de su edad (aparentemente, claro, pues no hay nadie vivo de la edad de Raquel) la miraba sonriendo, vestido de...

- ¿¿El dios Marte??.- exclamó Raquel.

- Ajá.- dijo el tipo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Es una curiosa coincidencia: no pensé encontrame ninguna de mis vestales por aquí, las dejé a todas en casa.

Raquel lo miró. Era joven y musculoso, con una agradable sonrisa y un modo de hablar sereno y tranquilizador. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, corto. Sus ojos, aunque ocultos tras unas gafas, eran verdes y almendrados. Raquel se ruborizó: lo cierto es que era muy atractivo.

- ¿Me permite invitarla a una copa?.- dijo el hombre, sin dejar de sonreir.

- Pero antes dígame su nombre.- repuso Raquel, coqueta. Con que virgen treinta años, ¿eh?.

- Sergio Sawara, encantado.

- Yo soy Raquel Meiou, científica.

- ¡Qué interesante!.- exclamó Sergio, pidiendo unas copas al camarero.- Yo tenía un negocio de marionetas, pero... tuve un... pequeño contratiempo.

Raquel sonrió. Recordaba el "pequeño" contratiempo. Vicki, Bunny y Patricia se lo habían contado.

El hombre siguió hablando sobre el contratiempo, mientras ella lo miraba con interés. Además de ser guapo, era musculoso y alto. Realmente, era una joya. Y además parecía culto.

-... en fin, que le deseo suerte a mi otro yo del mundo paralelo.- suspiró Sergio.

- ¿Mundo paralelo?.- se extrañó Raquel.

- Verá: supongo que conocerá la teoría de los mundos paralelos, ¿no.

- Sí...

Sergio tomó varias patatas fritas de un plato y las puso delante de Raquel. 

- Suponiendo que cada vez que tomamos una decisión, se crea un nuevo mundo, eso quiere decir que constantemente se estarían creando mundos.- explicó, rompiendo en dos una patata frita.- Tenendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces al dia que tomamos una decisión y la cantidad de gente que hay en el planeta, el número de mundos que se crean al dia es casi incalculable.

Raquel lo miró admirada. ¡Y además inteligente!

- Pero tambien se destruyen.- continuó, aplastando con el dedo un trozo de patata.- Por ejemplo, si los rusos y los americanos hubiesen empezado una guerra nuclear mundial, todo habría desaparecido. Por tanto, todo el universo (o los universos) estan en un constante movimiento de destrucción y creación.

Raquel sonrió coqueta. Ya vería Hotaru cuando se lo dijese...

* * *

- ¿¡¡Qué has dicho?!!.- exclamó Hotaru, sacudiendo a Luna.

- ¡Tenemos que avisar a las demás!.- gritó Artemís.- ¡Y deprisa!

Hotaru lanzó a Luna (mareada de tanto zarandeo) y volvió a meterse entre la gente, para buscar a las muchachas.

- ¿Hotaru?

La muchacha se giró y vio a Carlos Tsumeragi, que la miraba encantado.

- Car... Carlos...- balbuceó Hotaru.

- Me alegro de haberte encontrado.- dijo el muchacho.- Llevaba mucho rato buscándote.

- ¿De veras?.- respondió Hotaru, con falsa sonrisa. Por una vez en su vida que tenía prisa, tenía que llegar él.

El la miró, asombrado y entristecido.

- Pues... sí.- dijo.- Quería pedirte un baile... pero... si no quieres...

Hotaru miró a Artemis, angustiada. Tampoco podía levantar muchas sospechas...

* * *

El grupo se había separado a medida que avanzaba la fiesta. Seiya y Armando rivalizaban para bailar con Bunny, mientras Ivan enseñaba algunos pasos de salsa a Amy, que se quedó sorprendida de lo buen bailarín que era el muchacho. Dani se había ido con Carola a buscar a su amigo, mientras Carlos ligaba con unas cuantas muchachas, Tim lo miraba molesta y Luis y Vicki y Alex y Patricia bailaban (a los que Vicki no les quitaba ojo de encima). Taiki, Yaten, y Ray conversaban tranquilamente y Ricardo iba a la busca y captura de golosinas, acompañado por Jorge.

Alex miraba embelesado a Patricia que, ruborizaba, le correspondía la mirada. Vicki frunció el ceño: eso no le gustaba.

Carlos empezó a reirse a carcajadas con las chicas y Tim, enojada, se levantó, le dio un empujón y se marchó.

- ¡¡Oye!!.- protestó Carlos.- ¡¡Tim, vuelve aquí y disculpate ante mis amigas!!

- ¡No me da la gana, cretino!.- gritó Tim.

- ¡¿Pero quien te has creido que eres?!.- exclamó Carlos, mientras salía detrás de ella, muy enojado.

Alex, aprovechando el desconcierto creado por Tim y Carlos, agarró a Patricia de la muñeca y se la llevó rápidamente, metiéndola entre la gente. Cuando Vicki se dio cuenta, no había ni rastro de ellos.

- ¡¡Se han escapado!!.- exclamó.- ¡Luis, ayúdame a buscarlos!!

- Pero... el baile...

- ¡Esto es más importante! ¡Vamos!

Luis miró con cara de martir a sus amigos, que le despidieron con una sonrisa. Ray bebió un poco más de su copa... cuando notó algo. Su vaso cayó al suelo, mientras miraba al vacío.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Taiki, preocupado.

- Está aquí...- balbuceó Ray.- Guerrero Marte... está aquí...

* * *

- ¡Tim, te he dicho que pidas disculpas!.- gritó Carlos, en el aparcamiento, cuando ya casi había alcanzado a Tim. La agarró de una muñeca y la hizo pararse... recibiendo una sonora bofetada por ello.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?!.- le gritó Carlos.

- ¡¡Que eres un idiota, eso me pasa!!.- le gritó Tambien Tim.- ¡¡Esas chicas se estan riendo de ti y tú ni te das cuenta!!

- ¿¡De qué hablas?! ¡¡Sólo estábamos de broma!!

- ¡¡Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando se estan riendo de ti y no contigo!!.- señaló Tim, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su coche.

Carlos la miró, entre asombrado y enojado y luego corrió hacia ella.

- ¿¡Y quién te has creido que eres para juzgarme?! ¡¡El que me esté divirtiendo no te da motivo para portarte de este modo!!

- ¡¡No me digas!!.- respondió Tim, abriendo la puerta.

Carlos la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca, obligándola a girarse. Se miraron a los ojos, muy enojados, lanzando chispas. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Ella le agarró de la ropa, acercándolo más hacia ella, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a escaparse.

* * *

Taiki y Yaten miraban en todas direcciones.

- Yo no veo a ese tipo.- dijo Yaten.

- Eso quiere decir que no está transformado.- murmuró Taiki.- Y eso tambien quiere decir que podremos averiguar quien es en reali..

- Hola, Taiki-sama y Yaten-sama.- exclamó Dani.- Os presento a mi amigo Diego Sakuzaru, el chico del que tanto os he hablado. Ellos son Taiki-sama y Yaten-sama y ella es...

Pero Ray sólo miraba paralizada a ese muchacho, de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos verdes disfrazado de Ascot.

* * *

- Vicki, déjalo ya.- suspiró Luis.- Deja que por una noche hagan lo que quieran. Es su vida, no la tuya. Deja que disfruten.

Vicki lo ignoró, mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

- Vicki...- insistió Luis, algo molesto.- Déjales.

- Ni hablar.- respondió ella.- No me fio de él. Es poco recomendable para Patricia.

- Vicki, déjalos.- insistió Luis, mientras empezaba a enfadarse.

- He dicho que no. No quiero que ese degenerado de Alex vaya y...

De repente, Vicki se encontró con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras Luis la sujetaba de los brazos, muy enfadado. 

- Deja de hablar siempre de Alex. Yo estoy aquí. Habla de mi. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con enojo.

Ella le correspondió la mirada, no con miedo, sino con asombro e incredulidad. Esa fuerza... esa energía... esa atracción...

- Eres... eres...- balbuceó Vicki.- Eres tú...

* * *

Ray y Diego se miraron durate unos segundos, ambos incrédulos.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- se extrañó Dani.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?.- preguntó Carola a su vez.

- Sí.- respondió Ray.- Tú eres... el guerrero del fuego...

Alex miró dentró del pequeño trastero y, entre risas de complicidad, metió a Patricia dentro y luego cerró la puerta apresuradamente, no sin antes hechar una última y cautelosa mirada, para asegurarse de que nadie les había visto.

Encendió una pequeña bombilla y miró a Patricia a los ojos.

- Bueno, creo que la ballena asesina no nos ha seguido.- dijo, sonriendo con dulzura. Ella se devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizada.- Tenía ganas... de estar a solas contigo, sin ruido, ni gente, ni monstruos, ni vickis, ni distracciones... sólos tú, yo y nuestros corazones.

Ella notó cómo sus latidos se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y temió que él se diese cuenta. Alex, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de ela, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó.

- Alguien... podría entrar...- murmuró Patricia, cada vez más ruborizada.

- Entonces será mejor que seamos rápidos.- respondió él, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Ella no se alejó, sino que entrecerró sus ojos.

Casi esperaba que de nuevo una piedrecita aterrizase en la cabeza de Alex, pero no ocurrió. Sus labios por fin, después de tanto tiempo deseandolo, se encontraron.

* * *

Hotaru, con Luna y Artemís en sus hombros, miró en todas direcciones, buscando con angustia a las muchachas, pero no veía ninguna. Le había costado mucho deshacerse de Celos. Y más sin herir demasiado sus sentimientos. Pero ahora no podía encontrar a sus amigas...

- Hola, Luna.- sonó una voz desde el suelo.

Hotaru, Luna y Artemís bajaron la mirada y vieron a un gato con una luna en la frente que los miraba con burla.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

* * *

Cientos de imágenes empezaron a golpear la mente de Patricia. Un palacio, la luna, un deseo, un muro, sangre, muerte... dolor.

Patricia se apartó bruscamente de Alex y lo miró asustada. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al comprobar que él no solo no se mostraba sorprendido, sino que en sus ojos podía leer el mismo miedo que había en los suyos.

Ella lo miraba, sin compreder. ¿Acaso él era...?

En ese momento, oyeron gritar a la gente de la fiesta. Tras mirarse de nuevo, abrieron la puerta y vieron a Yiria, con los ojos cargados de ira, lanzando rayos de energia contra la gente.

Ir a capitulo 23


	23. La verdad sale a la luz. ¡Se descubre la...

****

CAPÍTULO 23_. _La verdad sale a la luz. ¡Se descubre la identidad de los guerreros!. 

Yiria lanzaba rayos indiscriminadamente, sin buscar un objetivo concreto. 

- ¡¡Salid de una vez, malditos guerreros!!.- gritaba, furiosa.- ¡Tarde o temprano acabareis por salir y cuanto más tardeis, más cosas acabaran destruidas por vuestra culpa! ¡Salid! 

La gente gritaba presa del pánico, corriendo en todas direcciones tratando de huir. Se empujaban y se pisaban unos a otros, víctimas del pánico. 

- ¡Bunny, tenemos que transformarnos!.- gritó Armado.

- ¡Pero hay mucha gente delante!.- respondió Bunny, casi histérica. 

- ¡No podemos dejar que mate a todo el mundo sólo para que no nos vean!.- señaló Seiya.- Tendremos que arriesgarnos. 

* * *

- ¿Qué es ese alboroto?.- murmuró Tim, separándose de Carlos. En ese momento, la gente empezó a entrar a docenas en el aparcamiento, empujándose y arrollándose unos a otros.- ¿¡Pero qué...?! 

Casi al mismo tiempo, un rayo atravesó la pared y alcanzó a varias personas. A lo lejos, por encima del griterío, se podían oir los gritos y las amenazas de Yiria. 

Carlos empezó a correr hacia la sala de fiestas, seguido de Tim. 

- ¡Quédate aquí!.- le gritó Carlos. 

- ¡Quédate tú!.- replicó Tim. 

* * *

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Sergio, apartando a Raquel de la trayectoria de uno de los rayos, mientras la arrastraba tratando de llegar a la salida. Cayeron al suelo, con tan mala fortuna que él se golpeó en la cabeza con una de las mesas. 

- ¡Sergio!.- se alarmó Raquel, mientras se apresuraba a tomarle el pulso. Estaba inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza, pero no era grave (al menos, eso parecía). Se levantó y miró a Yiria, furiosa.- Tú... me has estropeado la noche... 

* * *

Vicki y Luis vieron cómo los rayos hacían salir a todas las personas de la sala rápidamente. Entre la marabunta de personas, vieron a Carlos, el hermano de Luis. 

Luis y Vicki se miraron. 

- Esperemos.- dijo Luis.- Tenemos que ver cómo avanzan las cosas. 

Ella asintió. 

* * *

Ray y Diego siguieron mirándose, mientras Dani, Carola, Taiki y Yaten trataban de hacer que se moviesen. A su alrededor, la gente les empujaba y les gritaba, histéricos, pero nada parecía hacerles reaccionar. 

- ¡Diego, reacciona!.- gritaba Dani.- ¡Recuerda que le dije a tu madre que cuidaría de ti! ¡Y si uno de esos rayos hace Diego frito, el siguiente que acabe frito seré yo! 

- ¡Ray, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro!.- dijo Carola a su vez.- ¡tenemos una misión que cumplir! 

Pero Ray y Diego no parecían escuchar a los demás, sólo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir nada, como si estuviesen estudiándose interiormente. 

* * *

Ivan y Amy se ocultaron detrás de la barra del bar, donde momentos antes Raquel y Sergio habían estado conversando tranquilamente. Amy miró a su alrededor, nerviosa. Tenía que transformarse, pero con Iván allí sería totalmente imposible... 

- No tengas prisa.- dijo Iván, con la mirada fija en el piso superior. 

Amy lo miró a él, extrañada. ¿Que no tuviese prisa? ¿Para qué? Miró al lugar donde Ivan tenía la mirada puesta, pero sólo vio a Hotaru con ¿tres gatos? 

* * *

Hotaru miró en todas direcciones, desde uno de los pisos superiores. La sala de fiestas que momentos antes había estado rebosante de gente celebrando el Año Nuevo, ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacía, con algunos pequeños incendios. Ya había salido casi todo el mundo de la sala. Salvo las chicas... y los chicos. 

- Lo que me esperaba.- dijo Luna, con enojo.- Sabía que esto pasaría. Espero que reaccionen rápido. 

- No te angusties, seguro que todo sale bien.- respondió Cometa, luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas. 

- Yo no estaría tan segura.- replicó Hotaru, con un tono serio y preocupado, que nada tenía que ver con su típica voz de adolescente chillona. La que hablaba no era Hotaru Tomoe, sino Sailor Saturno, la sailor de la Destrucción.- Si no saben quienes son unos y quienes los otros, no se transformaran para no delatar su verdadera identidad. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de decirles que deben hacerlo. 

- Harán lo que tienen que hacer, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Son lo suficientemente habilidosos para saber cuando se debe exponer la verdadera identidad de uno.- señaló Luna, mirando luego a Cometa con auténtica rabia.- Sólo es que no debería haber ocurrido en este momento. 

Cometa, muy lejos de parecer preocupado o angustiado, se estiró perezosamente y se puso a lamerse una pata. 

- No te agobies, gatita.- dijo Cometa.- Tarde o temprano ocurriría. De modo que, ¿qué más da antes que después? Así no tendremos que andar con secretitos ni huidas discretas y rápidas para transformarse. Cuando algo tiene que ocurrir, es indiferente si es tarde o temprano: el Destino no ve la diferencia temporal. 

- Sí, como en el Milenio de Plata, ¿verdad?.- intervino Artemís. 

Hotaru creyó percibir un extraño brillo en los ojos de Cometa. ¿Arrepentimiento, nostalgia... pesar? 

- El tiempo sí tiene importancia, mucha más de la que crees.- continuó Artemís.- Cometa, las cosas no se hacen de un determinado modo porque sí. Y has puesto en juego muchas cosas al no advertirnos. Esto no debería de estar ocurriendo. No de esta forma. 

Cometa no respondió nada, se limitó a observar el terrible espectáculo que ante él se presentaba como si tal cosa. Pero el extraño brillo continuaba en sus ojos. 

* * *

Alex y Patricia buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos, sin mucho éxito. Empezaron a correr, tratando de encontrarlos, pero el amasijo de personas presas del pánico era demasiado denso, no se podía ver nada. 

De pronto, Patricia sintió cómo un empujón, seguido muy de cerca por un tropezón, la hacía caer rápidamente al suelo. 

- ¡Patricia!.- gritó Alex, al ver cómo la joven desaparecía ante sus ojos. Se agachó para buscarla. 

Miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarla, pero sólo veía piernas y pies movíendose a toda velocidad, con histerismo, sin diferenciar entre el suelo o el propio Alex. Pero esto no detenía al joven , que trataba de moverse enre la histérica multitud en busca de Patricia. 

- ¡Patricia, Patricia!.- gritaba sin cesar. 

Por suerte, la puerta de salido no estaba muy lejos y pronto casi todo el mundo había salido ya del local, de tal modo que no le costó encontrarla. 

Al verla, Alex se puso en pie y corrió hacia ella, presa de la preocupación. 

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó, mientras se agachaba a su lado para tratar de ayudarla a incorporarse. 

- Sí.- respondió la joven, tratando de incorporarse- Será mejor... ¡cuidado! 

Alex se giró y vió con espanto cómo un rayo se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. 

* * *

Hotaru trataba de no perder detalle de lo que abajo estaba ocurriendo cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro y esta se giró, sobresaltada y dispuesta a transformarse y atacar al recien llegado. Por suerte, antes de hacer todo eso vio que se trataban de Ricardo y Jorge. 

- Deberías marcharte de aquí.- dijo Jorge, mirando hacia abajo con preocupación, mientras empujaba ligeramente a Hotaru para apartarla.- No es el lugar apropiado para una niña. Vete al coche de Tim: allí estarás a salvo. 

Hotaru frunció el ceño. ¿Una niña? ¿Acaso Ricardo era todo un hombre? 

- Será mejor que salgas y... 

- No me vengas con historias, Jorge.- le interrumpió Hotaru, molesta.- Sé quienes sois. 

Ricardo y Jorge la miraron, entre intrigados, sorprendidos y una falsa incomprensión. 

- ¿De qué hablas?.- murmuró Jorge, tratando de disimular. 

Hotaru esbozó media sonrisa y, sin mediar palabra, señaló con el dedo a Cometa, que salió de detrás de ella. 

- Hola, chicos.- dijo el gato, con satisfacción. 

Los dos chicos miraron sorprendidos al gato. Luego se pusieron delante de ellos Luna y Artemís, pero no dijeron nada. Estaban demasiado enfadados y preocupados como para andarse con saludos y explicaciones. Por suerte, no hizo falta, pues la luna dibujada en la frente de los dos gatos fue suficiente para que Ricardo y Jorge comprendieran la situación. Ricardo se giró rápidamente para mirar lleno de sorpresa a Hotaru, que le sostuvo la mirada, mientras Jorge no desviaba los ojos de los de Luna. Finalmente, una triste sonrisa. 

- Ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa.- dijo, con algo de tristeza. 

- Sí.- añadió Luna, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.- Pero la pregunta es: ¿se darán cuenta los demás a tiempo? 

* * *

- ¡Alex, vete!.- gritó Patricia.- ¡Márchate o ese rayo nos matará a los dos! 

Alex observó al rayo acercarse a toda velocidad pero apretó los puños y miró al rayo con decisión. 

- ¡Márchate!.- insistió Patricia, casi histérica. 

De pronto, ante la atónita mirada de la joven, Alex metió la mano en el bolsillo y de él sacó un objeto dorado, con una cadena de llavero. Tenía la forma de un sol. Lo abrió: dentro de él había un cristal sospechosamente parecido al cristal de plata. 

Patricia miró incrédula los movimientos de Alex. Este se puso en pie y alzó el sol. 

- ¡Sol eterno, dame el poder! 

Un grito llamó la atención de Hotaru, Ricardo y Jorge, que corrieron a asomarse por el balcón. Desde allí pudieron ver a Alex con el brazo alzado y un objeto dorado con un cristal dentro. 

- ¡Lo ha hecho!.- exclamó Hotaru, observando la escena.- Ha dado el paso definitivo. 

- Ya os lo dije.- replicó Cometa, con autosuficiencia.

Pero esto no varió las expresiones de preocupación de las caras de Luna y Artemís, ni la de tristeza de la de Jorge. 

- A partir de ahora... las cosas nuca volverán a ser como antes...- murmuró este, con gran pesar en su voz. 

* * *

Una gran luz dorada envolvió a Alex, mientras Patricia notaba cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pues sus peores temores se habían cumplido. 

La energía liberada al iniciar la transformación desvió el rayo. A través de la luz sólo se podía ver la silueta de Alex... y un sol que lucía en su frente. 

- ¿¡Qué es eso?!.- exclamó Bunny, al ver la luz. Armando se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para protegerla, mientras Seiya se ponía delante de los dos y observaba la luz, extrañado. 

- Sea lo que sea... tiene mucho poder.- murmuró. 

* * *

- Pero qué...- murmuró Tim, pues justo al atravesar la puerta, la luz apareció, cegándola durante unos instantes y obligándola a taparse los ojos con el brazo. 

- Será idiota...- murmuró Carlos, con una mezcla de asombro y enojo. Tim se volvió hacia él, sin comprender, pero de nuevo miró esa extraña luz. 

* * *

Ray y Diego ignoraron la cálida luz que emanaba de algun lugar de la sala, mientras que los otros cuatro se giraron, sobresaltados. Desde el extremo más alejado de la sala, una luz llegaba hasta el techo y llenaba el lugar. 

- No puede haberlo hecho...- susurró Dani, sin mucha seguridad, observando la luz con incredulidad. 

- ¿Hacer el qué?.- preguntó Yaten extrañado mientras se giraba a mirar a Dani. 

- ¿De qué hablas?.- inquirió Taiki, sin desviar los ojos de Yiria, preparado para un posible ataque. 

- ¿Tú sabes qué es esa luz?.- se apresuró a preguntar Carola, entre asustada y asombrada. 

- Ha llegado el momento.- dijo Ray, con serenidad. Diego asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos se movieron del lugar, ni desviaron sus miradas el uno del otro. 

* * *

Amy miró sorprendida la luz, sin comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso alguno de los rayos de Yiria había alcanzado un generador, provocando un cortocircuito o un incendio? 

Miró a Ivan para preguntarle sobre la situación y vio que esbozaba una sonrisa. Amy no daba crédito a sus ojos, cada vez entendía menos. ¿Ivan sonriendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? El enemigo estaba destruyendo una sala de fiestas, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban sus amigas y ella no podía transformarse delante de Iván, pero este no la dejaba moverse de donde estaba, alegando que era demasiado pronto, sin que ella supiese a qué se referia con eso, una extraña, cálida y dorada luz había aparecido de pronto y Ivan estaba sonriendo. Nada parecía tener sentido. 

- Por fin.- dijo el joven. Esto no aclaró en absoluto alguna de las multiples preguntas que en ese momento bombardeaban la mente de Amy, que era un mar de dudas. 

* * *

- ¿Qué es esa molesta luz?.- murmuró Yiria, tapándose los ojos con el brazo y apretando con el otro su muñeca.- ¿De dónde viene? Es... muy molesto... hiere mis ojos... ¿qué es? 

* * *

Luis y Vicki miraron la luz desde un rincón, sin inmutarse. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. 

- Al final lo ha hecho.- dijo Luis, más para si mismo que para Vicki.- Era de suponer que Alex no se detendría por una simple cuestión de anonimato. No en una situación como esa. 

Vicki se giró y lo miró, sorprendida. 

- ¿Estás diciendo que Alex es...? 

Luis asintió, sin desviar la mirada de la luz. Vicki lo miró durante unos instantes y luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la luz. 

* * *

Raquel miró la luz sin mucho interés, mientras apretaba con fuerza su cetro mágico y caminaba con seguridad hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Yiria. Pisaba con fuerza, pero sus pasos eran lentos y decididos. 

- Me has fastidiado la noche... y me las vas a pagar...- dijo, mientras sus ojos eran atravesados por un rayo de ira. 

* * *

Brillantes haces de luz hicieron que las ropas de Alex pronto dieran lugar a un traje totalmente diferente: el de Eterno Guerrero Sol. Unas llamaradas de fuego se convirtieron en su capa y una marca en forma de sol apareció en su frente. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, la luz se desvaneció. El que se encontraba delante de Patricia ya no era el amigo de la infancia de Armando, ya no era Alex, sino Guerrero Sol, el Príncipe Prometeo... el hombre del que ella debía mantenerse apartada. 

Guerrero Sol miró con un gran dolor a Patricia, que notó cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de forma incontrolada, mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, negandose a aceptar esa realidad que le resultaba tan dolorosa. 

Guerrero Sol le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y luego se giró, mirando furioso a Yiria, la cual le miraba a él con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa, cargada con algo de burla e ironía. 

- Vaya...- dijo, abrazando a su muñeca de nuevo.- No me imaginaba que estuvieseis ya aquí. Sabía que acudiríais en auxilio de estos estúpidos humanos, pero no pensé que vosotros formaseis parte de ellos. Por lo visto os tenía en demasiada consideración. 

Guerrero Sol no respondió. Se limitó a hacer aparecer su espada de luz, sin desviar la mirada de Yiria, que sonrió inocentemente. 

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú sólo, guerrero?.- preguntó con burla. A pesar de que su voz era la de una niña de corta edad, en ella se podía escuchar la de una mujer que no tiene remordimientos ni reparos en destruir todo aquello que se cruce en su camino. Yiria había dejado atrás la faceta de niña buena y dulcemente peligrosa.- Tal vez sólo sea una niña, pero tengo la fuerza de todos vuestros anteriores enemigos. Y si a duras penas pudisteis con ellos, siendo varios, ¿cómo pretendes vencerme tú sólo con esa ridícula espada? 

Él no respondió, se limitó a mantenerse en la misma posición defensiva. Patricia era incapaz de reaccionar, no era capaz de ponerse en pie, sólo observaba la escena con espanto e incredulidad. 

* * *

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado Guerrero Sol?.- preguntó Bunny, observando escondida detrás de unas sillas, junto a Seiya y a Armando. Durante la transformación, se habían acercado para poder ver qué era esa extraña luz. 

- Al principio de la fiesta.- respondió Seiya, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría sólo unos metros más adelante.- como nosotros: invitado. 

- Esa luz que vimos antes era Guerrero Sol, transformándose.- explicó Armando.- Pero lo más extraño es que debe de haberlo hecho delante de Patricia... 

- ¿¡Quieres decir que hemos estado en la misma fiesta y en la misma sala que él todo el tiempo?!.- casi gritó Bunny, mientras se ponía en pie, como impulsada por un resorte. 

- Sí.- replicó Seiya, mientras la agarraba de un hombro y la obligaba a volver a agacharse.- Y como no hables más bajo, nos van a descubrir. 

- Ah, perdón.- murmuró Bunny, algo avergonzada. 

* * *

- ¿No deberíamos intervenir?.- preguntó Hotaru, observando la escena con preocupación.- Yiria tiene razón: él sólo no podrá contra ella, necesita que le ayudemos. 

- Todavía no.- respondió Jorge, tambien mirando con atención.- Espera a que llegue el momento. 

- ¿Qué momento?.- preguntó Ricardo, con curiosidad, mirando intranquilo la escena. Eso de estar con una niña prodigio y alguien con más experiencia y madurez que él no le hacia sentir muy útil e inteligente. 

Jorge sonrió levemente. Eso todavía molestó más a Ricardo. 

- Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. 

- A veces eres odioso...- gruñó el niño. 

Luna, Artemís y Cometa tambien miraban con atención. Luna miró de reojo a Cometa y vio en sus ojos preocupación y la duda de si lo que había hecho realmente había sido apropiado. Luna notó un pinchazo de compasión, pero no dijo nada: Cometa, por culpa de ese carácter suyo de hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible y rompiendo todas las reglas y normas, les había hecho en ocasiones mucho daño... especialmente en el Milenio de Plata. Luna miró de nuevo al lugar de la batalla: Cometa debía aprender la lección. 

* * *

Tim y Carlos se encontraban ocultos tras una columna, observando la escena. Guerrero Sol se había transformado para proteger a Patricia (lástima no haber llegado unos segundos antes para ver de quién se trataba) y en ese momento se encontraba entre la joven y Yiria, que lo insultaba y se burlaba de él. 

Tim maldecía para sus adentros. No podía hacer nada mientras estuviese con Carlos. Pero tampoco se le ocurría el modo de librarse de él para tansformarse. En ese momento, le pareció oir jurar a Carlos, que observaba la escena con especial interés. Tim lo miró algo extrañada. 

* * *

Amy se dispuso a marcharse, aprovechando lo atento que estaba Ivan a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se fue apartando de él muy despacio, a gatas, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos ni hacer ruido. 

- Voy a buscar ayuda.- murmuró, más para que Iván no se preocuparse de no verla si se giraba que otra cosa. Además, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que se estaba marchando. 

- Espera.- respondió Ivan, sin mirarla.- Todavía no. 

- ¿Todavía no?.- se extrañó Amy.- ¿Cómo que todavía no? 

La pregunta de Amy fue arrastrada por el viento que entraba a través de las ventanas rotas, sin recibir respuesta. Suspiró, mientras se volvía colocar donde estaba antes. Estaba claro que Ivan no iba a dejarla marchar. Sólo esperaba que alguna de las otras tuviese más suerte que ella y pudiese actuar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. 

* * *

- Te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.- murmuraba sin cesar Raquel, acercándose sigilosamente al lugar idóneo. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros y podía ver a Guerrero Sol y a Yiria pefectamente. Era tal la rabia que sentía que ni tan siquiera se extrañó de ver allí al guerrero. 

* * *

- ¿¡Ray, quieres hacer el favor de hacer algo más que mirar a ese chico?!.- imploró Carola.- ¡Tenemos a una niña psicópata que quiere matar a todo bicho viviente! ¡Y nosotros entramos en la definición de "bicho viviente"! 

Pero Ray no dijo nada, no se movió. Se mantuvo impasible, como si Carola jamás hubiese dicho nada. Esta se volvió y vio alejarse a Dani disimuladamente, aprovechando que Carola le estaba gritando a Ray y que Taiki y Yaten se habían alejado de ellos para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando. 

* * *

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?.- preguntó Carola con recelo y extrañeza. 

Dani se detuvo en seco y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza. Se giró y esbozó una falsa sonrisa. 

- ¿Yo? Pues... je, je... iba a... iba a.... iba a ver si encontraba a Taiki y Yaten, ¿sabes? Para ver si necesitaban ayuda o habían averiguado algo. 

Carola lo miró con extrañeza. 

* * *

Guerrero Sol no se había movido ni un centímetro, sólo mantenía la mirada fija en Yiria, mientras Patricia, detrás de él, contenía la respiración ante tan tensa espera. 

- ¿No respondes?.- replicó Yiria.- Mírate bien: con tu máscara, tu capa ondeando al viento, tu damisela en apuros y tu bonita espada en la mano. Pareces uno de esos príncipes que salen en los cuentos que me leía mi hermana antes de acostarme. ¿Sabes una cosa? Odiaba esos cuentos. Son estúpidos y poco reales. Los príncipes azules no existen, no existen los finales felices. Siempre estaba deseando que mi hermana me dijese que el lobo se había comido a Caperucita o que la bruja desolló al príncipe. 

El guerrero continuó sin decir nada, sin mover un solo músculo. Yiria se iba envalentonando con cada palabra que decía, podiendo más fuerza cada vez en su discurso. 

- Los príncipes siempre necesitan un escudero para vencer.- continuó Yiria.- Sin ellos, todas sus resplandecientes armaduras, sus impecables capas y sus afiladas espadas no valen nada, son como trozos de cartón en manos de un muñeco roto. Y tú no tienes escudero, Guerrero Sol. Estás solo. 

- ¡No está solo! 

Yiria alzó a mirada, al igual que Guerrero Sol y todos los demás. 

- Esa... esa era la voz de Vicki...- murmuró Tim, extrañada. 

Saliendo de entre las penumbras de un cuarto medio derrumbado, salieron Vicki y Luis, con unas expresiones frias, serias. Caminaron con seguridad, con las manos enrelazadas, ante la expectante mirada de los demás. 

- ¿Y esos dos que pretenden hacer?.- murmuró Taiki. 

- No lo sé, pero sus caras dan miedo.- susurró Yaten, preocupado. 

Vicki y Luis se pusieron a pocos metros de Guerrero Sol y miraron fijamente a Yiria. 

- Espero que no me quiten la oportunidad de vengarme...- gruñó Raquel, observando la escena con suspicacia.- Esa niña salida de El muñeco diabólico es mía. 

- Guerrero Sol no está solo.- repitió Vicki, mirando fijamente a Yiria.- Tiene todo un ejército a su servicio. 

- Ríndete antes de que puedas lamentarlo.- dijo Luis. 

Yiria los miró extrañada y luego se empezó a reir a carcajadas, ante la impasible mirada de Luis y Vicki. 

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!.- se rió Yiria.- ¿Y quienes sois su ejército? ¿Vosotros dos, simples humanos? Sólo sois escoria. 

Luis miró a Guerrero Sol e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El guerrero asintió y se quitó el antifaz, mostrando de este modo su rostro. 

- ¡¡Pero qué...!!.- exclamó Armando. 

- ¡¡Sois iguales!!.- se sorprendió Bunny, mirando alternativamente a Alex y a Armando. 

- Pero... entonces...- balbuceó Seiya, sin salir de su asombro. 

- Alex es Guerrero Sol...- dijo Yaten. 

- Si Alex es Guerrero Sol, entonces, los demás guerreros...- murmuró Taiki. 

Amy miró incrédula a Alex y luego a Ivan, que no mostraba ninguna sorpresa ante la situación. 

Tim se veía incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Alex Guerrero Sol? Pero... se volvió rápidamente hacia Carlos, que ahora no se molestaba en disimular sus juramentos. 

- ¿Y a mi qué me importa quién sea?.- gruñó Raquel.- Yo quiero venganza. 

- Esto se pone interesante, ¿verdad?.- dijo Jorge, sonriendo. Hotaru y Ricardo no respondieron, pues contenían la respiración ante tan tensa espera. 

- Ha llegado el momento de mostrar quienes somos realmente.- dijo Vicki, sacando su cristal. Al mismo tiempo, Luis sacó un objeto misteriosamente parecido al de Vicki de su bolsillo, pero con un símbolo distinto: el símbolo de Urano. 

Esta vez fueron los chicos los que miraron sorprendidos a las chicas. 

- Carola...- murmuró Dani, estupefacto. 

Carlos dejó de jurar, pues su mandíbula casi llegaba al suelo de la sorpresa, mientras era Tim la que lanzaba juramentos. 

Al mismo tiempo, Guerrero Sol volvió a mirar lleno de pesar a Patricia. 

- ¡Poder de Neptuno, dame el poder!.- gritó Vicki. 

- ¡Poder de Urano, dame el poder!.- gritó al mismo tiempo Luis. 

Ambos alzaron los brazos con sus cetros que casi chocaron. Ante las sorprendidas miradas de los demás, Vicki y Luis se transformaron, respectivamente, en Sailor Neptuno y en Guerrero Urano. 

Jorge se puso derecho. 

- Bueno, ya ha llegado el momento. 

Hotaru y Ricardo asintieron, mientras sacaban sus cetros mágicos. 

Yiria miró a los recién transformados guerreros sin mucho interés. 

- El ejercito de Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon acabará contigo.- murmuró Sailor Neptuno. 

- ¡Guerreros, salid y luchad por vuestros príncipes!.- gritó Guerrero Urano. 

Ivan se incorporó, ante la sorprendida mirada de Amy. 

- ¿No tenías tanta prisa por buscar ayuda?.- le preguntó Iván.- Pues ahora ya puedes. 

Sacó un cetro igual que el de Amy del bolsillo. Amy, pese a sus dudas, se puso en pie y tambien cogió su cetro. Las preguntas las harían después: ahora era momento de luchar. 

Tim seguía siendo incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Vicky se había descubierto de ese modo? Vio pasar a Carlos a su lado. Sorprendida lo miró: y vio un cetro con el símbolo de Neptuno en su mano. Incrédula, lo miró a los ojos. Pese a lo claro que estaba todo, le resultaba imposible de creer. 

- ¿Vienes?.- le preguntó él.- ¿O prefieres ser la única que no luche? 

Ella dudó unos momentos. Finalmente, sacó su cetro y siguió a Carlos. 

Ray y Diego sacaron sus cristales, sin dejar de mirarse, al igual que hicieron Dani y Carola. 

- Bueno, supongo que nosotros tambien debemos participar.- murmuró Taiki, mientras se preparaba para transformarse, mientras Yaten asentía. 

Bunny y Armando se cogieron de las manos y caminaron juntos hacia Yiria, seguidos por Seiya. 

- Por fin, al venganza...- dijo Raquel, sonriendo, poniéndose al descubierto. 

Yiria vio cómo poco a poco, iba siendo rodeada por varios jóvenes, todos ellos con unos cetros iguales a los que Sailor Neptuno y Guerrero Urano habían usado momentos antes. 

En menos de un segundo, todos ellos se convirtieron en guerreros, que la miraban amenazantes. 

- Vaya.- dijo Yiria, con media sonrisa.- Parece que ya estais todos.

Ir a capitulo 24


	24. El ultimo ataque de Yiria. El arrepentim...

****

CAPÍTULO 24: El último ataque de Yiria. El arrepentimiento de una hermana.

Yiria se encontraba completamente rodeada por los guerreros y las sailors, pero ni tan siquiera se mostraba preocupada. Todo lo contrario: los miraba con burla y desprecio.

- Ríndete, Yiria.- dijo Guerrero Sol, con expresión grave.- No tienes ninguna oportunidad. Estamos todos y tú estas sola. No puedes vencer.

- ¿Qué no tengo ninguna oportunidad? ¿Qué no puedo perder?.- repitió la niña. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego se echó a reir de forma ofensiva.- No digas tonterias. Deberíais huir vosotros. Vuestro poder no es comparable con el mio. Vais a morir lenta y dolorosamente en mis manos y nadie podrá impedirlo.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!.- gritó Sailor Urano.- ¡Temblor de Tierra!

El ataque de la sailor fue directo hacia la niña, pero esta ni tan siquiera se molestó en intentar esquivarlo o detenerlo alzando la mano. Dejó que la alcanzase de lleno. Una gran polvareda se levantó al producirse el choque, pero al disiparse esta, los guerreros vieron desalentados que la niña ni tan siquiera se había despeinado. Al contrario, parecía mejor que nunca, mientras le arreglaba el vestido a su muñeca.

- Sois realmente patéticos.- se burló Yiria.- ¿Realmente pensais que podreis derrotarme con unos ataques tan débiles y patéticos como ese? Sin duda estais de broma.

Luchadora apretó los puños con rabia.

- ¿De broma?.- gritó.- ¡Ya veremos! ¡Laser... estelar!

De nuevo fue inutil el ataque contra la niña. Luchadora retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

- Si esos son vuestros mejores ataques, es que estais a años luz de alcanzarme, no hablemos ya de superarme.- insistió la niña, cada vez más hiriente y burlona.- Yo os enseñaré lo que es un verdadero ataque. ¡¡¡Rayos del Infierno!!!

De los infatiles dedos de Yiria salieron unos poderosos rayos que nada tenían que ver con aquellos con los que había destruido el local. Estos eran mucho más poderosos y destructivos. Los guerreros y las sailors a duras penas tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlos, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones.

- ¡Intenta parar esto!.- gritó Curadora.- ¡Infierno Estelar!

- ¡Fuerza Estelar, gira!.- gritó Creadora casi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos ataques se unieron en uno solo, formando una poderosa bola de energía, que de nuevo alcanzó a Yiria... con los mismos resultados que antes.

Las dos Stars Ligths retrocedieron un par de pasoso, mientras observaban con preocupación a la niña. Su poder era asombroso. Los demás guerreros también observaban a la niña, tratando de encontrar algún punto débil.

- ¡Probaré yo!.- gritó de pronto Sailor Marte.- ¡Flechas de Fuego!

Las saetas ardientes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la niña, pero esta, con una velocidad asombrosa, las agarró con sus pequeñas manitas y las deshizo con un fuerte apretón y luego sopló para desperdigar la leve columna de humo que se formó.

- Sois tan cabezotas...- murmuró con burla.- Vuestros esfuerzos son elogiables, pero tan inútiles... lo unico que vais a conseguir es hacerme perder el tiempo, cansaros inútilmente y retrasar el momento de vuestra muerte.

- Me molesta decirlo, pero tiene razón.- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno.- Nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles...

- ¡Su poder es enorme!.- murmuró Curadora.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o estamos perdidos!.- gruñó Guerrero Urano.

- Deberíamos unirnos.- murmuró Sailor Saturno. Todos se giraron sorprendoidos para mirar a la muchacha, que mantenía fija la mirada en Yiria, observándola con detenimiento. El comportamiento de Sailor Saturno no tenía nada que ver con el de Hotaru Tomoe.- Sólo así podremos vencerla.

Los demás guerreros la miraron alarmados.

- Pero... apenas hemos luchado contra ella...- murmuró Sailor Moon.- Todavía no sabemos si podemos vencerla sin necesidad de recurrir a las uniones.

- Además, esas uniones nos debilitan y nos dejan a su merced si no conseguimos derrotarla en un corto espacio de tiempo.- recordó Sailor Marte.

- Y tenemos a Guerrero Sol y a Sailor Moon.- señaló Guerrero Venus.- ¿Realmente lo crees necesario?

Sailor Saturno no desviaba la mirada de Yiria, que al parecer encontraba interesante la conversación, pues nada hacía para atacarles o para continuar la batalla. Todo lo contrario, los observaba con una irónica sonrisa y se había sentado encima de unos escombros, balanceando inocentemente sus cortas piernecitas y peinando a su muñeca

- Cuando luchamos contra Lady Spider no tuvimos más remedio que recurrir a la unión de Sailor y Guerrero Plutón.- les recordó Sailor Saturno.- Y Lady Spider no tenía el poder que tiene Yiria.

- Pero entonces la mayoría estábamos heridos...- murmuró Guerrero Neptuno. Todavía recordaba la vez en que unió sus fuerzas con Sailor Neptuno... había sido un desastre y si no hubiese llegado Guerrero Plutón para ayudar a Sailor Moon, habrían muerto de forma inevitable.

- Sailor Mercurio, ¿cuál es el nivel de energía de Yiria en comparación del nuestro?.- preguntó Sailor Saturno. No era el momento de ponerse a discutir: debían ver que esa era la única posibilidad que tenían. Y eso sólo lo conseguría con pruebas.

La sailor se puso sus gafas y empezó a teclear en su ordenador rápidamente, introduciendo los datos de Yiria en la memoria y procesandolos. En unos pocos segundos, estos estuvieron listos... y al verlos, Sailor Mercurio palideció visiblemente.

- En estos momentos... su poder es más del triple que toda nuestra energía junta...- murmuró, mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Se encontraban ante uno de los enemigos más poderosos a los que se habían enfrentado.- No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

- Qué patético.- murmuró Guerrero Venus, moviendo la cabeza con gesto desolado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.- Tener que recurrir a nuestra mayor fuerza... por una niña de seis años...

- Es imposible que la venzamos con nuestro nivel de fuerza actual.- volvió a decir Sailor Saturno.- Debemos unirnos y derrotarla cuanto antes... no sé cómo funciona su absorción de poder, pero creo que se hace más fuerte a cada instante que pasa. Por eso, debemos acabar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Pero... ¿nos dejará el tiempo suficiente para que podamos llevar a cabo la unión?.- aventuró Guerrero Marte.- Nunca la he llevado a la práctica, pero, por lo que sé, se tarda un tiempo, unos segundos, que pueden llevarnos a la victoria o a la perdición. Ella ya sabe que podemos unir nuestros poderes y de ese modo adquirir una mayor fuerza. Lo ha visto, ha podido comprobar lo que ocurre cuando unimos nuestras fuerzas. Con esa fuerza sí sería posible una victoria y ella lo sabe. Ha visto lo que le ocurrió anteriormente a Lady Spider y a los esbirros que mandaban a destruirnos. No se arriesgará a que a ella le pase lo mismo.

La cara de Yiria empezó a cambiar: ya no mostraba esa sonrisa confiada, sino una leve preocupación. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban empezando a tomar las cosas.

- Podría tener un arranque de orgullo...- aventuró Guerrero Neptuno, pero Guerrero Marte negó con la cabeza.

- No lo tendrá.- insistió el guerrero.- No debeis subestimar a esa niña. Su mente es la de una mujer adulta, acostumbrada a la batalla, a planear con detenimiento sus actos. No permitirá que el orgullo interfiera en su camino hacia la victoria: no dejará que nos unamos.

La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo del rostro de Yiria. Sabía que no debía subestimar el poder de los guerreros, como habían hecho anteriormente sus compañeros. Se levantó de un salto, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?.- se extrañó Sailor Venus.

Antes de que el guerrero pudiese responder, Sailor Marte le miró asombrada.

- Puedes... puedes leer la mente.- murmuró la sailor, impresionada. El guerrero asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo ruborizado.- Ese es un poder muy grande...

- No nos dediquemos ahora a tonterias.- les interrumpió Guerrero Sol.- Tenemos a la Niña Diabólica delante de nosotros y quiere que seamos su juguete. Sólo tenemos una posibilidad y ella no nos va dejar que lleguemos a ese punto. Por tanto, necesitamos que alguien la distraiga.

Yiria empezó a formar una bola de energía en la palma de su mano.

El guerrero se volvió hacia las Sailors Stars y las miró fijamente.

- Vosotras no podeis uniros, de modo que sereis las encargadas de distraer al pequeño monstruito.

- Oye, ¿quién te has creido que eres para darnos órdenes?.- inquirió Creadora, malhumorada.

- No es momento de discutir.- señaló El Señor del Antifaz.- Yo tambien la distraeré. Creo que entre los cuatro podremos hacerlo.

- Yo tambien puedo hacerlo.- señaló Sailor Plutón.- Guerrero Plutón no está. Puedo ayudaros. Además, quiero venganza.

- Y no os olvideis de nosotros.- se apresuró Guerrero Sol, señalandose a si mismo y a Guerrero Luna.- Seguramente, todavía es pronto para que ella y yo unamos nuestro poder, de modo que también podremos distra...

En ese momento, Yiria lanzó contra los guerreros la bola de energía.

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!.- gritó Sailor Plutón, apartando de un empujón a varios guerreros... y recibiendo ella el impacto de la bola.- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

La sailor cayó al suelo, malherida, respirando entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y despedía leves columnas de humo. Todos los guerreros corrieron a su lado.

- ¡Sailor Plutón!.- gritó Sailor Moon.- ¡Sailor Plutón, ¿te encuentras bien?!

El Señor del Antifaz se acercó a ella y la examinó rápidamente. 

Alrededor de sus heridas se podía ver un aro oscuro y el Señor del Antifaz miró preocupado a la Sailor, pero esta hizo un gesto negativo con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo está?.- Sailor Saturno, muy preocupada.

El Señor del Antifaz volvió a mirar a Sailor Plutón, pero esta le devolvió la mirada con decisión. El joven apretó los puños.

- Está débil y tiene muchas heridas...- respondió.- Nada grave, pero no puede luchar.

Sailor Plutón esbozó una sonrisa e agradecimiento, pero el Señor del Antifaz no parecía estar igual de satisfecho... ni tampoco Sailor Mercurio, que observaba las heridas y las extrañas manchas con la misma preocupación que había mostrado antes el Señor del Antifaz.

- Ya habeis visto de lo que soy capaz.- intervino por fin Yiria.- He eliminado a uno de los que se iban a encargar de "entretenerme" y no he tenido ninguna dificultad en ello. ¿Creeis que los demás podreis hacerlo mejor?

El Señor del Antifaz tomó en brazos a Sailor Plutón y la llevó a un rincón apartado de la sala, para evitar que fuese alcanzada durante la batalla. Al dejarla en el suelo, ella le agarró del hombro.

- Gracias.- murmuró.

Pero él no respondió, sino que la miró con preocupación y luego, intranquilo, regreso con los demás.

- ¡No podrás derrotarnos tan facilmente!.- gritó Luchadora.- ¡Nos has atacado por la esplada!

- ¡Eso ha sido algo ruin y despreciable!.- señaló Guerrero Marte.

- Lo sé.- respondió Yiria.- Pero, ¿acaso no lo es tambien ser 21 contra una pobre e inocente niña? Ahora sólo he igualado un poco las cosas.

- Sería injusto si tu fueses una pobre e inocente niña.- respondió Guerrero Sol, apretando su espada.- Pero no es el caso: eres un demonio capaz de matar a tu propia hermana, que matas por placer y te diviertes haciendo el mal. Nos has atacado por la espalda y eso te va a costar caro. ¡Nosotros te venceremos!

Casi al instante, se lanzó de un salto sobre la niña, empuñando su espada de luz. Yiria esquivó el golpe de un salto.

- ¡Laser estelar!.- gritó en ese momento Luchadora.

Yiria apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo también.

Guerrero Sol miró a la Star Ligth, que le correspondió la mirada.

- Estamos en medio de una guerra.- dijo Luchadora.- No es momento de ponerse a discutir entre nosotros. Pero en por seguro que en cuanto todo esto acabe, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla sobre quién manda.

Guerrero Sol esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, mientras Yiria se apartaba unos mechones de la cara, con enojo.

- Vais a pagarlo muy caro.- murmuró, con rabia.

Mientras, los demás guerreros observaban la escena.

- Vayamos a ayudarles.- murmuró Curadora.

Sailor Moon y Creadora asintieron, mientras emprendian la marcha hacia la batalla.

- Los demás, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.- dijo Sailor Saturno.- No podrán tenerla entretenida mucho tiempo: debemos apresurarnos.

- ¿Todos?.- se extrañó Guerrero Venus.- ¿No será demasiado?

- Prefiero no correr riesgos.- respondió Guerrero Mercurio, mientras se acercaba a Sailor Mercurio y la agarraba de las manos.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sailor Mercurio se ruborizó un poco, pero se concentró en unir sus fuerzas. Uno a uno, se fueron preparando para unirse. Incluso Sailor Saturno y Guerrero Saturno... pero algo fallaba entre esos dos...

- ¡Concéntrate!- le gritó Sailor Saturno.

- ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo, idiota!.- replicó Guerrero Saturno.- ¡Eres tú la que falla!

- Teneis que concentraros los dos en unir vuestras fuerzas.- les dijo Guerrero Urano, mientras se concentraba.- Si no podeis, probar a pensar algo que tengais en común.

Los dos niños refunfuñaron un poco.

- Me gustan las películas románticas y los detalles bonitos...- murmuró Sailor Saturno.

- Pues yo prefiero las películas de acción y paso de bobadas.

- Duermo con pijama.

- Duermo en ropa interior.

- Me gustan las ciencias y las manualidades.

- Me gusta la literatura y el deporte.

- Me gustan los chicos.

- Me gustan las chicas.

- Esto no marcha.- murmuró Sailor Neptuno, preocupada.

Los dos niños empezaron a enfadarse.

- ¡Me gusta el shojo!.- gritó Sailor Saturno.

- ¡Me gusta el shonen!.- gritó a su vez Guerrero Urano.

Mientras, Luchadora, Creadora, Curadora, Guerrero Sol, Sailor Moon y el Señor del Antifaz empleaban todas sus fuerzas en mantener ocupada a Yiria, que intentaba lanzar ataques contra los guerreros que se apresuraban en unir sus fuerzas.

- ¡Malditos gusanos, os aplastaré a todos!.- gritó Yiria, presa de furia.

- ¡Inténtalo!.- replicó Creadora.- ¡Fuerza Estelar, gira!

- ¡Viento Salvaje!.- gritó al mismo tiempo Guerrero Sol.

Yiria lanzó un par de juramentos y saltó, evitando de ese modo el ataque. Pero cuando estaba en el aire, una rosa atravesó sus ropas y la clavó en la pared. La niña apretó los puños y arrancó la rosa de la pared, liberándose. Sus ojos daban miedo: estaban inyectados de sangre, con odio y rabia.

- Vais a morir.- murmuró, con voz tétrica.

- ¡Me gustan los gatos!

- ¡Me gustan los perros!

- ¡Me gusta lo tétrico!

- ¡Me gusta lo alegre!

- Creo que a este paso nunca podrán unirse...- se lamentó Sailor Júpiter.- Será mejor que tratemos de ignorar sus gritos y nos concentremos en unirnos nosotros, porque ellos no van a poder hacerlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡ME GUSTA EL INARI!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo (nota de la autora: el inari es una comida japonesa que tiene arroz y tofu).

Todos los guerreros y las sailors se quedaron paralizados durante unos instantes. Sailor Saturno y Guerrero Saturno se miraron, incrédulos.

- ¡Fantástico, ya teneis algo en común!.- exclamó Sailor Marte, emocionada.- ¡Ahora, rápido, concentraros en eso y unid vuestras fuerzas!

Los dos niños, rápidamente, juntaron sus manos y empezaron a concentrarse.

- El arroz...- murmuraba Sailor Saturno.

- Y el tofu...- decía a su vez Guerrero Saturno.

Los demás guerreros esbozaron una sonrisa y se dispusieron a imitarles.

Patricia cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, de olvidar durante unos momentos todo lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos instantes: la fiesta, el beso con Alex, las visiones, la revelación de la identidad de los guerreros... se esforzó en concentrarse en Guerrero Júpiter.

Vio un palacio que ella conocía muy bien. Era el Milenio de Plata. Una silueta femenina que le resultaba familiar, pero que no podía recordar el por qué. Pudo sentir el dolor interno de Guerrero Júpiter. Un dolor aún más grande que el suyo si es que eso era posible.

De pronto, notó un increible poder que salía desde su interior.

Guerrero Sol se disponía a volver a atacar a Yiria cuando notó una explosión detrás de ellos. Antes de haber tenido tiempo de girarse a ver de qué se trataba, hubo otra... y después otra... y otra...

- Lo han conseguido...- murmuró Luchadora, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Yiria: tu derrota ya es inevitable.- dijo El Señor del Antifaz.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió la niña, mientras le lanzaba una última mirada de odio y se giraba para observar a los Guerreros Eternos que habían aparecido.

El espectáculo era realmente impresionable. Y, si eras malo, además era aterrador. Ante Yiria se alzaban siete parejas de guerreros que la miraban de un modo frío y calculador. A su alrededor, leves halos de energía hacían que el suelo se resquebrajara. Permanecieron inmóviles, mirando a Yiria con detenimiento y precaución. La niña apretó los puños y dejó caer su muñeca con enojo.

- Tal vez hayais conseguido unir vuestras fuerzas y de ese modo aumentar vuestro poder.- murmuró, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, con rabia.- Pero sigo siendo más poderosa que vosotros. Jamás lograreis vencerme, ¡nunca!

- Ríndete, Yiria.- intervino Guerrero Sol.

- No puedes vencer.- señaló Luchadora.

- Por favor Yiria, deten esta lucha inútil.- suplicó Sailor Moon, con ojos llorosos.- Aún no es demasiado tarde.

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó Yiria, lanzando uno de sus rayos contra Sailor Moon. Pero antes de que este la alcanzase, Guerrero Júpiter y Sailor Júpiter se situaron delante de la sailor y alzando las manos, detuvieron el mortal ataque, sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Yiria retrocedió un paso, apretando los puños con rabia, mientras murmuraba algunos juramentos.

Los guerreros se fueron colocando alrededor de la niña hasta que esta estuvo completamente rodeada.

- Yiria, por favor, ríndete.- volvió a decir Sailor Moon.- Tal vez pienses como una mujer, ¡pero solo eres una niña! Has cometido muchos errores, algunos ni siquiera son enmendables... pero puedes evitar que esto continue.

- ¡He dicho que te calles!.- gritó Yiria, mientras, desesperada, empezaba a lanzar sus rayos en todas las direcciones.

Los guerreros y las sailors alzaron sus manos e hicieron que todos los rayos se detuviesen y explotasen sin causar ningún mal a nadie. Detrás de ellos, las Stars Lights, Guerrero Sol, Sailor Moon y El Señor del Antifaz miraban el expectáculo con tristeza. Por las mejillas de Sailor Moon resbalaban grandes lágrimas.

- ¡Nunca me rendiré!.- gritó Yiria, mientras se lanzaba contra Sailor Marte y Guerrero Marte.

- ¡Flechas del Infierno!.- gritaron ambos, al unísono.

El potente ataque alcanzó a la niña de pleno y salió despedida al centro del círculo formado por los guerreros y las sailors. Una leve columna de humo salió de sus ropas cuando cayó al suelo. Yiria se incorporó, con dificultad, mientras se apartaba un ligero hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

- Por favor...- suplicó Sailor Moon.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!.- aulló Yiria mientras se lanzaba de nuevo, en esta ocasión contra Guerrro y Sailor Saturno. Estos esbozaron una idéntica sonrisa.

- ¡¡Golpe Cortante!!.- gritaron.

- Ya basta...- sollozó Sailor Moon, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

De nuevo Yiria salió despedida por los aires y cayó ruidosamente, rompiendo algunas baldosas al chocar violentamente contra el suelo. Pero una vez más, la niña se levantó. Su aspecto era realmente lamentable: sus ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas y su pelo revuelto y sucio. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, rasguños y quemaduras. Se levantó tambaleante: estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- ¡Morireis conmigo!.- gritó, lanzandose, una vez más, contra los Guerreros. Estos alzaron sus manos una vez más para atacarla.

- ¡YA BASTA!.- aulló Sailor Moon con todas sus fuerzas. Yiria se detuvo en seco, al igual que los guerreros. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la llorosa Sailor.- Dejemos de pelear... por favor... sólo es una niña...

Yiria la miró, sorprendida y algo vacilante.

- Ha cometido muchos fallos.- continuó Sailor Moon.- Pero... pero podemos ayudarla... debemos ayudarla a comprender su equivocación. Es nuestro deber... como guerreros... 

- ¿Qué?.- murmuró Yiria. No podía entender lo que pasaba. Ella era su enemigo, ¿por qué no había dejado que acabasen con ella? Si hubiese podido, hace tiempo que Sailor Moon estaría muerta...

- Yiria, ábrenos tu corazón...- murmuró Sailor Moon, alzando su cetro y cerrando los ojos.- Déjanos mostrate el camino de regreso...

Los guerreros la imitaron y se agarraron de las manos, concentrando su energía sobre Yiria. Esta notó cómo una cálida sensación la envolvía...

- ¿Qué... qué está pasando?.- murmuró la niña otra vez. A su alrededor, todo se volvió blanco, como si estuviese atrapada en una suave y cálida niebla.- ¿Dónde estoy?

En ese momento oyó una risa cálida... una risa que le resultaba familiar...

- Yiria, no te escondas, tenemos que ir a casa.- dijo una voz entre la niebla.- Es tarde. Padre y madre se preocuparán si tardamos más... y tengo un regalo para ti.

La niebla empezó a disipiarse y Yiria se encontró ante un prado de suave hierba. Allí, mirando en todas direcciones, estaba su hermana Lamiyara.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- murmuró Yiria, sorprendida.

Detrás de un arbol, se vio a si misma, con sonrisa juguetona. De pronto, salió corriendo hacia su hermana y la agarró de las piernas.

- ¡Estoy aquí!.- dijo, riendo con alegría. Lamiyara lanzó un falso grito de sorpresa y la agarró de los brazós y la levantó, mientras comenzaba a girar y la niña soltaba carcajadas de felicidad.

Yiria observó la escena, con curiosidad. Estaba segura de haberlo vivido antes pero... no podía recordarlo...

Después de estar unos segundos dando giros, Lamiyara la dejó en el suelo y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, mientras le enseñaba un paquete. Yiria lo miró con entusiasmo.

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.- le dijo la muchacha, mientras abría la caja. En ella estaba la muñeca que Yiria llevaba siempre con ella.

La niña lanzó un gritito de alegría y abrazó la muñeca con entusiasmo y luego a su hermana. 

De nuevo fue atrapada por la niebla blanca y cuando esta se disipó, había cambiado de lugar. Ahora se encontraba en un pequeño pero acogedor dormitorio. En la cama estaba ella, Yiria, peinando a su muñeca mientras su hermana la peinaba a ella con cariño.

- Lamiyara, ¿algún día seré tan guapa como tú?.- preguntó la niña, mirándose su infantil cara en un espejo.

Lamiyara sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su hermana.

- Por supuesto que sí.- respondió.- Serás tan guapa como yo o incluso más. Serás la más guapa del mundo.

Yiria sonrió a su hermana y la miró con cariño.

- Es hora de acostarse.- dijo Lamiyara.

- ¡Cuentame un cuento!.- pidió Yiria, mientras se tapada con una manta, sin soltar la muñeca.- Uno de príncipes y princesas.

Lamiyara volvió a sonreir y tomó un libro de la mesilla y, sentándose a su lado, empezó a leerlo en voz alta, mientras Yiria se iba durmiendo poco a poco. Al cabo de unos minutos comprobó que Yiria se había quedado dormida y, tras darle un beso en la frente, se marchó de la habitación.

De pronto, todo cambió. Las paredes se tiñeron de rojo y un humo negro y maloliente inundaba el aire, impidiendo casi la respiración. Yiria se vio en un pequeño rincón, acurrucada, muy asustada, apretando con fuerza su muñeca. Junto a ella estaba Lamiyara, abrazándola con fuerza para que la pequeña pasase el menor miedo posible, pese a que ella misma se encontraba tremendamente asustada. A lo lejos, unas risas desagradables y burlonas y unos aullidos de dolor...

- Padre... madre...- balbuceó Yiria, mientras notaba cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Esos recuerdos tan dolorosos... había intentado dejarlos atrás... pero la habían alcanzado.

- Yiria, escúchame.- oyó decir a Lamiyara.- Padre y madre se han marchado. Y nunca volverán. 

- ¿Y el príncipe azul que viene a rescatarnos? .- sollozó la niña.- ¿Dónde está?

- Los príncipes azules no existen.- respondió Lamiyara, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones.- Por eso, porque nadie vendrá en nuestro auxilio, debemos ser fuertes. Las más fuertes del mundo. Dominaremos sobre esa escoria que ha destruido nuestro hogar y les haremos sufrir lo que ellos nos han hecho sufrir a nosotros. Lo haremos, Yiria. Y lo haremos juntas. Debemos permanecer unidas hasta el final, porque solo podemos confiar en nosotras mismas. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí.- se oyó Yiria a si misma, en brazos de su hermana.- Lo haremos. Seremos las más fuertes y dominaremos. Y lo haremos juntas. Porque sólo podemos confiar en nosotras mismas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!

La niebla y la imagen desaparecieron y de nuevo se encontró en la sala de fiestas destruida, con los guerreros y las sailors rodeandola. Yiria se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando.

- Lamiyara...- lloró.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras sollozaba. De pronto, notó que alguien se ponía delante de ella. Alzó la vista y vio a Sailor Moon. En sus manos, estaba su muñeca. Su querida muñeca. Sailor Moon se agachó y se la tendió. Yiria la miró sin entender.

- No te preocupes, Yiria.- dijo Sailor Moon.- No llores.

Yiria miró a su muñeca y de nuevo a Sailor Moon y rompió a llorar de nuevo, mientras abrazaba a la sailor, que le correspondió el abrazo.

- He... he matado a mi hermana... a Lamiyara...- sollozaba la niña una y otra vez. Sailor Moon la acariciaba con ternura, tatando de tranquilizarla.- Yo... yo... yo no podía recordar... y... la maté...

- No te preocupes, Yiria.- respondió Sailor Moon con cariño.- Seguro que esté donde esté, Lamiyara lo comprende y te perdona.

Yiria continuó llorando amargamente.

- Por favor... Sailor Moon.- sollozó.- Haz algo... me siento.. estoy tan arrepentida... ¡quiero volver a estar con Lamiyara!

- Dejanos ayudarte.- dijo Sailor Moon, mientras se ponía en pie.- Dejanos purificarte.

La niña se quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía cómo Sailor Moon alzaba su cetro. Pero no tenía miedo... sólo podía sentir el gran pesar de su corazón...

- ¡Luna de Plata... beso de Cristal!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

Una cálida energía envolvió a Yiria que sintió cómo su cuerpo se elevaba. Pero no era una fuerza destructiva... era más bien una fuerza creadora...

Su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, al tiempo que se iba sintiendo en paz consigo misma. A lo lejos, distingió una figura conocida.

- ¿Lamiyara?.- murmuró Yiria. Su hermana la sonrió con ternura y extendió su brazo en señal de bienvenida y reconciliación. Yiria sonrió y, cuando su cuerpo estaba terminando de desaparecer, alzó su pequeño bracito.

Cuando la luz desapareció, no quedaba ni rastro de Yiria. Pero sabían que esta había hecho las paces con su hermana.

- Espero que por fin seas feliz, Yiria.- murmuró Sailor Moon. De pronto, notó cómo se debilitaba una luz y vio que Guerrero Marte y Sailor Marte caían al suelo, exhaustos. - ¡Sailor Marte!

Antes de haber llegado a su lado, empezaron a deshacerse todas las parejas, una tras otra, cayendo al suelo agotados. Pronto, no quedó ningún guerrero Eterno, salvo Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en nuestro aspecto habitual.- dijo Guerrero Sol.- Es que requiere menor energía.

Los demás asintieron y fueron invirtiendo las trasnformaciones uno tras otro, incluyendo a las Stars Lights y el Señor del Antifaz.

- Se nota que tengo experiencia.- bromeo Dani, mientras se levantaba, tambaleante. Ahora me canso menos. ¿Lo sabias, Lucha...?

En el lugar donde antes estaba Luchadora, ahora pudo ver a Seiya Kuo, que lo miró con curiosidad.

El grito de horror de Dani inundó la sala.

Ir a capitulo 25


	25. Una noche muy larga. La llegada de Zoiry...

****

CAPÍTULO 25:Una noche muy larga. La llegada de Erdiene

- Ellas... son ellos... ellos... son ellas...

Dani no dejaba de mirar alternativamente a los Three Lights, mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras desde hacía más de dos horas (con el consiguiente dolor de cabeza para Yaten, Taiki y Seiya).

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el templo de Hirawa, en los jardines posteriores. Aprovechando que el abuelo de Ray estaba de viaje y ella había echado a Fernando _(nota de la autora: Nicolás para los que no lo han visto con el doblaje español) _sin demasiados miramientos, se habían reunido todos en el único sitio en el que había suficiente espacio, ya que Dani se encontraba en un estado semicatatónico y había sido incapaz de llevarlos a su casa y darles las llaves para que abriesen.

Salvo Dani, que murmuraba lo mismo una y otra vez, todos se miraban en silencio en una tensa espera. Eran más de las dos y media de la mañana, pero ninguno parecía darle importancia. 

Luna y Artemís avanzaron y se colocaron entre los dos grupos y Cometa no tardó mucho en imitarles, pero sin tanta ceremonia ni seriedad.

- Bueno... ya estamos todos.- dijo Cometa, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.- ¿No os sentis mejor ahora, sin tanto secreto?

Pero Luna y Artemís no se molestaron en contestar, sólo lo miraban con mucho enojo.

- Vaya...- suspiró Cometa.- Creo que me toca un sermón...

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Cometa?.- dijo de pronto Luna. Bunny casi estuvo a punto de echarse a temblar. Ese tono que había empleado Luna era síntoma de que estaba terriblemente enfadada. Encogiéndose, se escondió ligeramente detrás de Armando.

- Sí: ahorrar tiempo.- respondió Cometa con una gran sonrisa.

- Cometa, parece que no aprendes nunca...- suspiró Artemís con pesar.- ¿Cuándo aprenderas que hay momento para cada cosa y una cosa para cada momento? ¡No puedes apresurar las cosas!

- No me vengas con bobadas, Artemís.- gruñó Cometa, molesto por el tono de los dos gatos.- Las cosas tiene que ocurrir, no importa cuándo, cómo o dónde. Simplemente, tienen que pasar. Ellas y ellos tenían que conocerse en sus otras personalidades y yo me he encargado de que así haya sido. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡El problema es que no era el momento!.- gritó Luna.- ¡Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado todavía!

- ¿Y crees que iban a estar más preparado más adelante?.- replicó Cometa.

- Yo nunca hubiese estado preparado para esto...- murmuró Dani, con lágrimas en los ojos, de cuchillas en el suelo y haciendo dibujitos con un palito.- Me va a crear un trauma...

- Tal vez no.- respondió Luna ignorando el comentario de Dani.- Pero al menos hubiesemos estado bien para el resto de los combates. ¿O acaso has olvidado que estamos en medio de una guerra?

- ¿Y crees que esto puede afectar a su modo de luchar?.- se burló Cometa.

- ¡Esto me va a afectar en todo!.- sollozó Dani.- Mis ídolos de la adolescencia... son chicas...

- Cualquiera que te oiga, parece que hayamos cometido un crimen...- gruñó Yaten.

- ¡Esto es peor!

- ¡Por supuesto que afectará a la hora de combatir!.- dijo Luna, ignorando, una vez más, las lamentaciones de Dani.- Hotaru y Ricardo no se pueden ni ver y para unirse necesitan pensar en comida; Dani va estar traumatizado durante semanas...

- ¿Semanas? ¡Meses! ¡Años! ¡TODA LA VIDA!

- ... y Alex y Patricia...

Luna dirigió una triste mirada a los dos jóvenes. Ambos se sostenían una mirada cargada de una tristeza sin igual y parecían a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo.

Cometa los miró también, con pesar.

- Bueno, eso es ahora, de la impresión.- respondió el gato, girando la cabeza con desinterés.- Pero luego se encontrarán bien. 

- ¡Ja!.- respondió Dani.- Snifff... quiero morir...

- Tú sigue quejándote mucho rato y ya verás qué rápido lo soluciono...- gruñó Taiki.

- Además, tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta: Sailor y Guerrero Marte se pueden reconocer de inmediato.- insistió Cometa.

- Pero tú, sabiendo que se conocían, lo podías haber evitado.- señaló Artemís.

- ¿Para qué? Se acabarían enterando lo mismo...

- Está claro que te diga lo que te diga, no vas a cambiar.- resopló Luna.- Y además ya no hay solución: lo hecho, hecho está. Será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa y mañana nos reunamos todos, cuando estemos más tranquilos y descansados.

- Me parece bien.- dijo Cometa.- Ha sido una noche muy larga.

Se dio media vuelta y de un salto se marchó, muy tranquilo. Los chicos se quedaron unos segundos, mirando a las muchachas y a Armando, mientras estos les sostenían las miradas.

- Bunny, vámonos.- dijo Luna, dándoles la espalda a los muchachos.

- Ah... sí...- murmuró Bunny, apresurándose a seguir a la gata.

- Yo os llevaré a casa.- se ofreció Armando.

- Os acompaño.- se apresuró a decir Seiya.

Antes de irse, Armando miró a Raquel. Esta estaba apoyada contra un arbol. Parecía estar muy débil y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. Iba a decir algo, pero ella le lanzó una rápida mirada de advertencia.

Apretando los puños, Armando se dio media vuelta y se marchó, siguiendo a Bunny, Luna y Seiya.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Artemís, dándole con la pata a Carola, que miraba con mucho pesar a Dani (el cual seguía implorando la llegada de la muerte para acabar con sus sufrimientos).

- ¿Crees que es conveniente dejarle así?.- murmuró, preocupada.- Está muy mal...

- No te preocupes por él.- dijo Artemís.- Ya se le pasará. Pero tú será mejor que vuelvas ya a tu casa, porque tu madre te va a cortar la cabeza por trasnochar.

Tras mirar por última vez a Dani, Carola también se marchó.

- Dani, venga, vámonos.- dijo Diego, mientras ayudaba a Dani a levantarse.- Ya verás como cuando hayas dormido unas horas, esto no te parecerá tan terrible...

- Y si me lo sigue pareciendo, te tiras por la ventana conmigo, ¿hace?

- Err... mejor te suicidas solo...

- Esas cosas es mejor hacerlas con alguien: es menos triste... por favor...

- ... creo que deberias buscarte otros ídolos...

- ¿Qué igualen a los.. las... bueno, Three Lights? Imposible.. ellos... ellas... eran... son... bueno, su música es insuperable.

Así, mientras Diego trataba de convencer a Dani de que el suicidio no era la solución, se marcharon. Ivan se dio la vuelta y sin tan siquiera decir adiós se dio la vuelta, mientras Amy le seguía con la mirada.

Ivan se detuvo y se giró, mirándola, haciendo que ella se ruborizase.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo con su habitual tono de voz.- ¿Piensas ir a casa andando?

- Ehh... pues...- balbuceó la muchacha.

- Te llevo.- dijo, mientras de nuevo se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su moto. Amy tras despedirse rápidamente de todos con nerviosas reverencias, se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Carlos estaba muy ruborizado y miraba al suelo, al igual que Tim. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban... y rápidamente volvían a mirar al suelo. Hotaru, extrañada, enarcó una ceja. Luego miró a Vicki, que miraba embelesada a Luis, igual que él a ella. Y finalmente miró a Raquel, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Estaba claro que como ella no hiciese algo, de allí no se iban en toda la noche...

- Ejem... bueno, nosotras también tenemos que irnos.- dijo Hotaru, dando tirones de la manga de Tim.- ¿Recordais? Dormir, descansar... esas cosas... soy una adolescente que necesita dormir un mínimo de ocho horas diarias...

- Ah... sí, es cierto...- murmuró Tim.- Bueno... pues eso... que nos vamos... adiós...

Torpemente, ayudó a Hotaru a sujetar a Raquel y llevarla hasta el coche, mientras Carlos, todavía ruborizado, la seguía con la mirada. Vicki se dio media vuelta.

- Nos vemos mañana, Luis.- se despidió con coquetería.

- Adiós.- respondió él, con una gran felicidad. Pero no se podía comparar a la de Ricardo, que los miraba radiante. Esto superaba sus expectativas: Vicki, su adorada Vicki, con Luis, su salvador.

Radiante de felicidad, hinchó el pecho... y Luis lo agarró de detrás para irse.

- Tenemos que descansar.- dijo, sonriendo.- Además, mi hermano debe estar muy preocupado. A estas horas debemos ser las personas más buscadas del país...

Carlos también se marchó, mirando al suelo fijamente y más rojo que un tomate.

Tan solo quedaban Jorge, Ray, Alex y Patricia. Estos dos no despegaban sus ojos el uno del otro, casi al borde del llanto, mientras apretaban los puños, como si tratasen de contener el dolor que sentían para que no les desgarrase por completo.

Ray puso su mano sobre el brazo de Patricia, haciendo que esta despertase de su letargo.

- Si quieres, quédate a dormir aquí.- le ofreció.- Ya es tarde para irte sola a casa.

Patricia, tras lanzar una última y agónica mirada a Alex, se dejó guiar al interior del templo por Ray.

Tan solo quedaron Alex y Jorge.

- Alex, tenemos que irnos...- dijo este.- Ya es tarde.

Alex estuvo unos segundos más sin moverse, hasta que finalmente se marchó de allí, seguido de Jorge.

Los tres Maestros Sagrados estaban en la sala, arrodillados y con la mirada baja. La luz que indicaba la presencia de Protech estaba encendida...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- se oyó preguntar a Protech, con voz gélida.

Aydiene notó cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda y apenas era capaz de controlar el temblor que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo.

Nadie resondió a la pregunta de Protech.

- ¿¡Y BIEN?!.- rugió la voz en esta ocasión.

- Mi señor...- murmuró Erdiene.- Yiria... fue... derrotada por esos guerreros...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ni uno sólo de mis oficiales ha sido capaz de derrotar a esa pandilla de estúpidos muchachos?

- Sí, mi señor...- murmuró el anciano.

Protech se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Aydiene luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

- Es vergonzoso que tenga que recurria vosotros, los Maestros Sagrados, para acabar con una pandilla de niños...- murmuró Protech.- Erdiene, tú eres el que posee una mayor experiencia. A ti te encomiendo la misión de acabar con esos guerreros. Espero que no me decepciones.

- No, mi señor.- respondió el Maestro Sagrado.

- Tienes dos oportunidades, Erdiene, no las desaproveches, o serás sacrificado al Gran Hombre de inmediato.

Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras cuando la luz se apagó. Aydiene y los otros Maestros aún tardaron unos segundos en levantarse del suelo, con precaución.

- Está muy enojado.- murmuró Zoiryene, mirando con temor la ahora apagada luz roja.- Creo que nunca lo había visto así.

- No es para menos.- señaló Erdiene.- Sus guerreros han sido derrotados una y otra vez por unos guerreros que son unos críos, pese a que el poder de los nuestros aumentaba en cada combate.

- Tienes un duro trabajo por delante.- dijo Aydiene.- Espero que logres vencerles.

- No creo que tenga problemas.- dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa.- No olvides que soy un Maestro Sagrado. Pese a mi edad, mi poder es muy grande, así como el de mis soldados. Ellos son muy poderosos gracias a esas fusiones que hacen, pero yo lo soy más. No podrán conmigo.

- En ese caso, ve y destrúyelos.- afirmó Zoydiene, mientras le estrechaba la mano de Erdiene.- Por la gloria de Protech.

- Por la gloria de Protech.- repitió Erdiene y casi de inmediato desapareció. Aydiene miró el sitio en el que antes estuvo el anciano con preocupación.

- ¿Crees que lo logrará?.- dijo la mujer, ligeramente preocupada.

- Sin duda.- respondió Zoydiene, con una sonrisa.- Y si no lograse, yo lo conseguiría antes que tener que recurrir a tu poder. No te preocupes: el ejército de Protech no caerá jamás.

- Sí... claro...- respondió Aydiene, con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

* * *

Patricia se levantó de su futón y miró a Ray, que dormía profundamente. Que afortunada... ella no podía pegar ojo...

Procurando no hacer ruido se levantó y se vistió (siempre tenían ropa en casa de Ray para casos de emergencia) y salió del templo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando le dijeron que debía mantenerse apartada de Guerrero Sol por el bien de la humanidad, había estado muy afectada, pero era consciente de su obligación como Sailor Júpiter... y además estaba Alex, cuya presencia, el tenerlo a su lado, le hacía más llevadero el dolor.

Sonrió levemente. Alguna que otra noche se había quedado en vela, pensando por cual se sentía más atraida, si por Alex o por Guerrero Sol... y habían resultado ser la misma persona...

Este último pensamiento le produjo un pinchazo de dolor. La misma persona... eso significaba que debía mantenerse apartada de ambos... bueno, del mismo...

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y Patricia, rápidamente, se la quitó con gesto nervioso. Ella era una guerrera, no podía permitirse lágrimas en medio de una guerra. Sus problemas personales no eran ahora lo más importante, sino luchar contra Protech y salvar al mundo de su destrucción... pero... era tanto el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia que sentía...

Levantó la mirada para ver en dónde se encontraba. Era muy tarde y no había nadie en la calle... pero reconoció el lugar de inmediato: era el parque que estaba al lado de la casa de Alex, donde habían hablado aquella tarde de lluvia... 

Ella alzó la mirada: la luz de la casa de Alex estaba apagada. Tristemente, caminó hacia los columpios y, igual que en aquella ocasión, se sentó en uno de ellos, balanceándose levemente, mientras ya no trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien?

* * *

-... Luna...

-...

- ... Luna, ¿estás dormida?

- Lo estaba. ¿Qué quieres, Bunny?

- Es que tengo muchas dudas...

- ¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana?

- La curiosidad no me deja dormir.

Luna, suspirando, se levantó y miró el reloj, molesta: las cuatro y media de la mañana. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir. Bunny encendió la lamparilla de noche y la miró, agrandando los ojos.

- ¿Qué dudas tienes?

- Verás, cuando nos dijiste por primera vez que existían los guerreros y te preguntamos el por qué no se nos habían presentado, nos dijiste que era porque el otro gato, Cometa, estaría haciendo una competición o que estaría esperando a estar todos reunidos. Pero cuando hemos averiguado quienes eran, te has enfadado, diciendo que era demasiado pronto.

Luna carraspeó. Lo malo de que Bunny fuese creciendo, es que sus preguntas eran cada vez más comprometidas.

- Bueno... es que si os hubiese dicho que no podíais saberlo hasta después de la batalla final entonces os habríais puesto muy nerviosas... además, en cierto modo, las otras dos opciones también eran posibles... sobretodo la de la competición...

- ¿Después de la batalla final? ¿Por qué después de la batalla final?

Luna miró la colcha, con tristeza.

- Bueno... es por Guerrero Sol y Sailor Júpiter...

- ¿Y bien?

- ... es mejor que no lo sepas de momento, Bunny. Ya os lo contaré en su momento.

Bunny torció el morro, algo molesta, pero pronto cambió de expresión.

- Otra pregunta: tú tambien dijiste que como éramos muy fuertes una vez que nos uníamos, no podíamos estar juntos, ¿no?

- Cierto.- respondió Luna, mirando con desconfianza a Bunny.

- ¿Entonces por qué Sailor Neptuno y Guerrero Urano eran pareja? ¿También los guerreros Venus lo eran? ¿Y Mercurio?

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Luna.

- ... ¿esto no lo podías haber preguntado antes?

- Sí.- respondió Bunny con una radiante sonrisa.- Pero si te soy sincera, no pensé mucho sobre el tema hasta esta noche.

- ... ¿no tienes sueño? Es muy tarde y has luchado y vivido demasiadas emociones. Debes de estar agotada...

- Pues la verdad es que no.- respondió Bunny, pensativa.- Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dormir. Bueno, ¿y bien?

Luna suspiró de nuevo. Definitivamente, de dormir poco.

* * *

Patricia se giró rápidamente, esperando ver a Alex, pero el que le había hecho la pregunta era Jorge, que la miraba preocupado. Ella volvió a girar la cabeza.

- Si...- respondió.

Jorge se acercó a ella y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

- No dejes que la tristeza te hunda.- le dijo, con seguridad.- Debes ser fuerte y podrás superarlo todo.

- Eso es fácil de decir...- murmuró Patricia.- Pero siento que me desgarro por dentro, que no hay nada capaz de mitigar el dolor que siento en mi corazón... no entiendo por qué tienen que ser así las cosas...

- Si te sirve de consuelo, los demás tampoco lo sabemos.- respondió Jorge.- Alex también está destrozado, Patricia. Pero ambos sabeis que es la único que podeis hacer. Él lo está pasando muy mal, pero trata de ser fuerte. Si te ve llorar, aumentarás ese sufriemiento que lleva dentro y os hundireis los dos. Debes ser fuerte. Por los dos.

Patricia lo miró sorprendida de sus palabras. No parecía el Jorge de siempre, constantemente de broma y tratando de seducir a Alex.

Jorge sonrió.

- ¿Te sorprendes? De vez en cuando sé ponerme serio.- dijo, con una dulce sonrisa.

Patricia, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió también.

- Parece que sabes de lo que hablas.

Jorge miró al frente. Su mirada había cambiado completamente. Ahora era tan triste como la de Patricia o más.

- Bueno... digamos que yo tambien he tenido mis malos tragos amorosos...- murmuró.

* * *

- Bueno...- empezó Luna.- los guerreros Venus eran bastante diferentes de carácter a como son ahora. Eran más serios y responsables. De hecho, Sailor Venus era la lider de las sailors y Guerrero Venus era el segundo al mando, aunque como la reina no se fiaba ni un pelo de su hijo, en realidad era él el que les dirigía. Estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y...

- ¿¡QUE CAROLA Y DANI SE IBAN A CASAR?!

El grito de Bunny retumbó por toda la casa. En pocos instantes, se fueron encendiendo las luces de los otros dormitorios.

* * *

Patricia lo miró, preocupada. ¿Tendría algo que ver esa extraña figura femenina que vio en su mente cuando unieron sus fuerzas?

Se disponía a preguntarle sobre esa mujer, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Jorge! ¡Patricia!

Ambos se levantaron de un salto de los columpios y vieron llegar a Diego corriendo. Era la primer vez que Patricia lo veía tal y como era... tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda y el pelo rojo como el fuego, algo largo y el flequillo le caía ligeramente sobre los ojos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, se detuvo para tomar aire y luego se volvió a levantar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

- ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?.- gritó el padre de Bunny, mienrtas salía en pijama, medio dormido y con un gorro de noche.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada.- gruñó Shingo, mientras se restregaba los ojos, adormilado.- Que la boba de Bunny se ha puesto a dar gritos en mitad de la noche...

- Bunny, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó la madre de Bunny desde el otro lado de la puerta, preocupada.

Bunny, en su cuarto, con enorme chichón en la cabeza provocado por Luna y con lágrimas en los ojos, se apresuró a responder.

- Si, sí... estoy bien.- dijo, llorosa.- Es que... estaba soñando...

- Pues a ver si la próxima vez sueñas callada...- gruñó Shingo

Sin dejar de gruñir, la familia Tsukino volvió a dormirse, mientras Luna fulminaba con la mirada a Bunny.

- Lo siento...- se disculpó por décima vez Bunny.- Es que... me pilló por sorpresa y...

- Te está bien empleado por preguntarme estas cosas en mitad de la noche.- gruñó Luna.- Bueno, te estaba diciendo que...

De pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo y una terrible explosión sacudió toda la casa.

- ¡¡¡BUNNY, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO AHORA?!!!.- se oyó gritar a la madre de Bunny.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!.- lloró Bunny, mientras corría a mirar por la ventana. Lo que vio la dejó helada: allí, en su calle, destrozándolo todo, se encontraba un monstruo enorme, de varios metros de altura, vestido con un traje militar y un bazooka proporcional a su tamaño en su espalda. Iba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pisando las casas y los jardines y lanzando rayos de energía en todas direcciones.

- ¡El enemigo ha vuelto a atacar!.- murmuró Bunny, horrorizada.

- Quieren que salgais...- murmuró Luna.,- No hay ningún motivo para atacar esta zona y no están absorbiendo la energía de la gente... están tratando de provocaros.

- Pues lo han conseguido.- dijo Bunny, mientras apretaba los puños y sacaba su cristal de plata.- Eso que están destruyendo es MI barrio. ¡Y no pienso permitirlo! ¡Luna Eterna... dame el poder!

La gente huía aterrorizada de su casa, mientras gritaban de pánico ante el enorme monstruo destructor que les amenazaba. Este, ignorando sus gritos, seguía avanzando sin pausa.

- ¡Alto!

Ahora sí se tomó una pausa, girándose para ver a esa persona que tan altivamente le había hablado.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el sueño de estas pobres personas!? ¡Los hogares de la gente son sagrados y tú los has destruido! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

El monstruo, como de costumbre, no se mostró nada impresionado por el discurso de la sailor y, sin más contemplacines, le lanzó un rayo de energía que la sailor lo esquivó (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)... haciendo que el tejado de su casa de fuese a hacer gárgaras...

- ¡EY, QUE DEBAJO ESTÁ MI HABITACIÓN!.- protestó Sailor Moon. Por suerte, nadie que pudiese reconocer la casa la oyó.

- ¡Sailor Moon, tienes que detener a ese monstruo antes de que destruya toda las casas!.- señaló Luna.

Pero Sailor Moon estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando rayos como para escucharla.

* * *

En lo alto, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, Erdiene observaba el espectáculo con expresión seria y cruzado de brazos.

- Venga.- murmuró.- Muestrame tu poder, Sailor Moon. Si sigues así, serás derrotada sin ningún esfuerzo... y eso implicaría una vergüenza infinita para los que han caido en la batalla...

Sailor Moon continuaba dando saltos de aquí para allí sin dejar de llorar y de lamentar su mala suerte... y más cuando tropezó con una chimenea voladora (esta había salido por los aires al destruirse el último tejado)

Sailor Moon cayó al suelo completamente atontada, mientras Luna miraba desesperada en todas direcciones, buscando algún modo de ayudarla. El monstruo alargó la mano con gesto neutro (marca Iván).

- Sayonara, baby (marca Terminator).- dijo, lanzando un rayo en dirección a la sailor.

El rayo hizo un crater del tamaño de una piscina... ni tan siquiera se veían los restos de Sailor Moon.

- Ha quedado completamente desintegrada...- murmuró Erdiene, mientras movía la cabeza con disgusto.- Qué decepción...

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad...

Erdiene, sorprendido, se giró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

- Yo soy el guerrero que controla el fuego del infierno...

- Soy la sailor de la naturaleza...

Había tres personas en un contraluz de una farola (que milagrosamente continuaba en pie). Una de ellas tenía en brazos a Sailor Moon...

- ...¡Guerrero Sol! ¡y en nombre del Sol, te castigaré!

- ...¡Guerrero Marte! ¡Y en nombre de Marte, te castigaré!

- ...¡Sailor Júpiter! ¡y en nombre de Júpiter, te castigaré!

Avanzaron un par de pasos. Guerrero Sol tenía en sus brazos a una todavía atontada Sailor Moon, que lo miraba incrédula.

- ¿Y vosotros qué haceis aquí?.- preguntó, extrañada.

- Guerrero Marte nos avisó.- respondió Guerrero Sol, mientras dejaba en el suelo a la sailor.

- ¿Y los otros?

- Guerrero Júpiter y Guerrero Venus han ido a avisarles.

- ¿Y no sería más fácil usar el intercomunicador?

Los dos guerreros miraron extrañados a Sailor Moon, mientras Sailor Júpiter asentía, muy convencida.

- ¿El qué?.- preguntó Guerrero Sol.

- El intercomunicador.- explicó la sailor, mientras sacaba el suyo.- Mirad, así podemos avisarnos de inmediato.

Los dos guerreros miraron el aparato con curiosidad, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la cabeza de Sailor Júpiter.

- Nosotros no tenemos de esto...- murmuró Guerrero Marte.

- ... creo que tengo que mantener una larga charla con Cometa...- gruñó Guerrero Sol.- Avisad a vuestras amigas, Sailor Moon y Sailor Júpiter, porque tenemos un problema.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Sailor Moon, extrañada.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace unas horas hemos luchado contra la Niña Diabólica? Ellos fusionaron sus fuerzas... y están agotados.

Sailor Moon palideció casi de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Sí: en esta ocasión no podremos recurrir a los Guerreros Eternos.


	26. ¡Todos los guerreros juntos! Sailor Plut...

****

CAPÍTULO 26: ¡Todos los guerreros juntos! Sailor Plutón, herida de muerte.

El monstruo caminaba hacia ellos aplastando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, ya fuesen árboles, casas o coches. Los guerreros y las sailors lo miraban, preocupados.

- ¿¡Y cómo se supone que vamos a vencerle si no pueden unir sus fuerzas y están agotados?!.- aulló Sailor Moon.

- ¿Y yo qué sé? ¿Tengo cara de ver el futuro?.- protestó Guerrero Sol. 

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes y luego, lentamente, fueron mirando a Guerrero Marte. Este les fue mirando nervisamente uno a uno y luego dio un paso atrás, mientras, ruborizado, movía freneticamente las manos.

- ¡Nononononono!.- balbuceó.- ¡Yo no puedo ver el futuro!

- ¿Y cómo sabías que iban a atacar aquí?.- inquirió Guerrero Sol, con suspicacia.

- ¡Fue un presentimiento! En... en ocasiones puedo ver cosas que van a pasar... o presentirlas... y leer la mente de las personas... ¡pero eso no es ver el futuro a voluntad! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

En ese momento, el monstruo lanzó un rayo de nergía especialmente poderoso que rápidamente se dirigió a los guerreros. Pero otro rayo lo deshizo antes de llegar, al tiempo que se oían unos chasquidos.

- Somos las que aparecen en medio de la oscuridad de la noche...

-... y traemos un halo de libertad.

- Somos las tres estrellas fugacez sagradas ¡Guerrero Estelar Luchadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Creadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Curadora!

- ¡STAR LIGHTS, A ESCENA!

- ¡Habeis venido!.- exclamó Sailor Moon con alegría, mientras que Guerrero Sol hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Las Stars Lights bajaron de un salto y se pusieron al lado de los guerreros.

- Parece que tenemos follón...- dijo Luchadora con una sonrisa.- ¿Y el resto?

- Ahora vendrán.- gruñó Guerrero Sol.

Luchadora, Creadora y Curadora lo miraron de malos modos, al igual que él a ellas. Sailor Moon, Sailor Júpiter y Guerrero Sol los miraron con algo de miedo.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

En ese momento vieron llegar a todos los guerreros y a las sailors, junto al Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Ya estamos todos!.- murmuró Sailor Moon, aliviada, al haber cambiado de tema y haberse evitado, de ese modo, una discusión entre Guerrero Sol y las Stars Lights. Pero Guerrero Sol no se mostró igual de entusiasmado que la sailor.

- Para lo que nos va a servir...- volvió a gruñir Guerrero Sol.

Los recién llegados lo miraron extrañados y sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Sailor Mercurio.

- Miraros: estáis agotados de la última batalla.- respondió Guerrero Sol.- En esas condiciones es inútil tratar de recurrir a los Guerreros Eternos.

- Es sólo un soldado.- murmuró Guerrero Urano.- Tal vez no sea necesario recurrir a nuestra mayor fuerza.

Los demás lo miraron con escepticismo. 

- ¿Se os ocurre algo mejor?.- se defendió él, algo ruborizado.

De nuevo, el monstruo se acercó a ellos, lanzando rayos.

- ¡Flechas de fuego!.- gritó Sailor Marte, disparando su llameante arco... sin obtener ningún resultado.- No puedo... estoy demasiado débil para que mis flechas puedan ser efectivas...

- Probaré yo.- se adelantó Guerrero Saturno.- ¡Golpe espacial destructor!

Pero de nuevo fue completamente inútil.

- Eres un debilucho.- gruñó Sailor Saturno.- Deja paso a la Sailor más poderosa: ¡Golpe de Silencio!

Una gran energía empezó a acumularse en el báculo de la sailor, pero antes de que pudiese completarse, esta cayó al suelo, exhausta.

- ¡Sailor Saturno!.- gritaron todas las sailors.

- No... no puedo.- balbuceó la sailor, de rodillas en el suelo.- No... no tengo suficiente energía...

Desde el aire, Erdiene observaba todo con detenimiento. A traves de sus párpados cerrados trataba de captar todo ruido, señal o energía que apareciese.

- ¿Qué les ocurre?.- murmuró para si mismo.- Esta no la fuerza capaz de acabar con Lady Spider, Arabrab, Mizard, Áldinoc, Lamiyara y Yiria... ¿qué les ocurre? ¿Será por la batalla de hace unas horas? ¿Tan poca fuerza tienen que quedan exhaustos después de un combate contra una niña?

- ¿Estais diciendo que no podeis usar vuestro poder?.- repitió Luchadora, alarmada.- ¡Pero eso quiere decir...!

- Que está todo en nuestras manos.- resumió el Señor del Antifaz.- Aquellos que se unieron en el anterior combate no se han recuperado y Sailor Plutón...

Todos miraron a la sailor. Estaba sudaba copiosamente y a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Las pequeñas manchas que habían aparecido cuando fue herida por Yiria ahora eran mucho mayores y las heridas se mostraban supurantes y sanguinolentas.

- No está en condiciones de luchar...- intervino Sailor Mercurio, mirando al Señor del Antifaz.- La han envenenado, ¿verdad?

Todos miraron alarmados al Señor del Antifaz y a la sailor. El primero bajó la cabeza con pesar.

- Ella... no me dejó decir o hacer nada...- trató de disculparse, apretando los puños con frustración.

Sailor Saturno miró durante unos instantes al Señor del Antifaz, asimilando lo que acababa de oir y luego corrió hacia Sailor Plutón y la agarró de los hombros con fuerza.

- ¡Plutón, dime que es mentira!.- aulló la niña, mientras la sacudía.- ¡Dime que no te han envenenado!

La sailor miró a los ojos de la joven y luego esbozó una triste y débil sonrisa, mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro.

- Me temo... me temo que así es, Saturno.- murmuró con un hilillo de voz.- No quería preocuparos...

- ¡Pero podríamos intentado hacer algo!.- lloró Sailor Saturno.

- No hubiese sido posible.- respondió Plutón.- Es un veneno... demasiado poderoso... no tiene cura... y yo no quería ser una molestia...

Los guerreros y las sailors miraron horrorizadas a Sailor Plutón. Eso significaba que Sailor Plutón iba a...

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!.- lloró Sailor Saturno.- ¡Seguro que se puede hacer algo! ¡No sabes qué veneno es! ¡Sailor Mercurio y el Señor del Antifaz saben medicina! ¡Y las Stars Lights vienen de otros sistema solar, seguro que tienen alguna cura!

Los aludidos bajaron las miradas con tristeza, tratando de controlar el llanto. Sailor Saturno las miró congelada, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Sailor Plutón la agarró de la mano.

- No pienses en mi ahora, Sailor Saturno.- le dijo con un débil hilo de voz.- Ahora teneis que vencer al enemigo, derrotarle sin perder un segundo o Protech destruirá la Tierra. No dejes que mi sufrimiento haya sido en vano...

En ese momento, la sailor cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡SAILOR PLUTÓN!

Sailor Mercurio rápidamente le tomó el pulso.

- Ha perdido el conocimiento...- murmuró.- Pero... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más...

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando angustiados a la agonizante sailor. Guerrero Sol apretó los puños.

- En ese caso... será mejor que hagamos lo que ella desea...- murmuró, mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaraba con el monstruo.- Si es así como tiene que ocurrir, que no sea en vano.

Con gesto decidido, hizo aparecer su espada de luz y la alzó, apuntando al monstruo.

- Tú vas a pagar por todos... – dijo, apretando los dientes.- ¡Espada de Luz!

De un salto, se lanzó contra el monstruo, lanzando un grito de guerra, apuntando a los ojos.

- ¡Guerrero Sol, no!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

- ¿¡Que hace ese loco!?.- se extrañó alarmandose Sailor Neptuno.- ¡Lo va a matar!

El monstruo extendió la mano y lanzó un rayo directamente contra Guerrero Sol.

- ¡¡NOOO!!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter.

Erdiene movió la cabeza con gesto apenado y decepcionado.

- Esto está resultando demasiado fácil...- suspiró.- Creí que había entrenado mejor a Lamiyara y a Yiria, pero está claro que ellas también debían de ser unas guerreros mediocres...

Guerrero Sol apretó los dientes y alzó su espada, dispuesto a hacer frente al rayo en vez de esquivarlo.

- No estoy dispuesto a ceder...- murmuró.- ¡¡AHHHH!!

Con toda la energía que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento, hizo que su espada cortase en dos el rayo desintegrándolo por completo sin recibir un solo arañazo... pero antes de poder volver a prepararse, el monstruo lo agarró con uno de sus enormes puños y lo estrelló, sin soltarlo, contra la casa más cercano.

- ¡Guerrero Sol!.- gritó Guerrero Saturno corriendo hacia el monstruo.- ¡Anillo cortante!

El anillo salió volando en dirección a la muñeca del monstruo, pero cuando la alcanzó, rebotó en ella, incapaz de cercenar la piel de la criatura. Sudando por el cansancio y el esfuerzo se detuvo y miró impotente cómo Guerrero Sol era brutalmente golpeado una y otra vez.

- ¡Cadena de Amor!.- gritó Sailor Venus. La cadena de corazones rodeó la muñeca del monstruo, sujetándola. La sailor apretó los dientes y los puños, dispuesta a sujetar al monstruo... pero la cadena cedió antes, rompiéndose y haciendo que la sailor saliese disparada y chocase contra un arbol que, milagrosamente, todavía seguía en pie.

- ¡Hojas de Roble!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter... pero de nuevo fue inútil: su ataque a duras penas alcanzó al monstruo.

- Yo probaré ahora.- intervino Luchadora.- ¡Laser Estelar!

- ¡No, deten el láser!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz.

Luchadora se detuvo inmediatamente y vio cómo el monstruo ponía a un seminconsciente Guerrero Sol delante de él, de tal manera que todos los golpes y ataques que le lanzasen alcanzasen directamente al guerrero.

- Maldito...- murmuró Sailor Urano.- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

- ¡Guerrero Sol, reacciona!.- lloró Sailor Moon.

- ¡Tienes que defenderte!.- imploró Sailor Júpiter.

- Nosotros... no podemos hacer nada...- murmuró Guerrero Júpiter, apretando los puños con frustración.- ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez, Guerrero Sol!

Pero el guerrero apenas era capaz de oirles, pues estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Erdiene suspiró, desanimado.

- Será mejor terminar con esto de una vez.- murmuró.- Soldado Militar, acaba con él de una vez y luego continua con los demás.

El monstruo puso un brazo derecho, en el que sujetaba firmemente a Guerrero Sol y con la otra mano sacó una pistola que puso a pocos metros de la cabeza del guerrero.

- ¡¡¡¡NO, GUERRERO SOL!!!!.- aulló Sailor Júpiter.

- Sayonara, Baby.- dijo el monstruo con voz lenta, apretando el gatillo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Se oyó una detonación. Las sailor cerraron los ojos, sin querer ver lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!.- oyeron decir, sorprendido, a Guerrero Neptuno.

Sailor Júpiter alzó la mirada y vio que, sobre el puño del monstruo, de pie, con tranquilidad, estaba Guerrero Plutón. Tenía el báculo apuntando al cañón de la pistola y a sus pies, una enorme bala. Guerrero Sol continuaba inconsciente.

- ¡Guerrero Plutón!.- exclamó Guerrero Venus, sin terminar de decidirse entre ponerse a llorar o a dar saltos de alegría.

Guerrero Plutón giró la cara y sonrió con tranquilidad. Acto seguido lanzó un rayo contra los ojos del monstruo y este, por el dolor, la sorpresa y el deslumbramiento de la luz, abrió el puño dejando caer a un maltrecho a Guerrero Sol, que rápidamente agarró el recién llegado.

En unos instantes, se puso al lado de las sailors y los guerreros que se apresuraron a comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el guerrero.

- Tranquilos.- dijo Guerrero Plutón, mostrando su habitual sonrisa.- Enseguida se encontrará como nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con...?.- preguntó Sailor Marte, pero de pronto algo hizo que se detuviese. Notaba cómo algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella, algo cálido y que la llenaba...

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que todos los guerreros y las sailors estaban igual que ella, rodeados por un leve halo de luz que emanaba de su propia piel. El Señor del Antifaz y las Stars Lights miraban la escena sin ser capaces de comprender lo que ocurría.

Erdiene se disponía a marcharse cuando algo le hizo volverse, alarmado.

- Su energía...- murmuró asombrado.- Está... está creciendo de un modo desmesurado...

Los guerreros y las sailors se miraban asustados, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Dejaros llevar.- murmuró Guerrero Plutón, cerrando los ojos.- Dejad que esa energía salga libremente de vuestros cuerpos.

Sin estar muy convencidos todavía, las sailors y los guerreros le imitaron y cerraron los ojos, relajándose, mientras que la luz que emanaba de ellos se hacía más intensa a cada instante que pasaba.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Erdiene, alarmado, sintiendo la luz a traves de sus ojos ciegos.

Luna observaba toda la escena desde un rincón oscuro. Oyó unos ruidos a su espalda y se volvió, viendo llegar a Cometa y a Artemís.

- Ya están todos.- murmuró Cometa con satisfacción.- Ahora será todo más fácil.

- Eso espero...- respondió Luna.- Pero... Sailor Plutón...

Bunny notó cómo dentro de ella se formaban nuevas palabras y su poder incrementaba. En sus manos, el cetro de la Luna cambió de forma. Su mango se fue estrechando cada vez más hasta convertirse en un fino estilete en cuya empuñadura, blanca y dorada aparecía el símbolo de la luna. Todo el filo había pasado a ser de un fino cristal y se movía sin dificultad.

Abrió los ojos con decisión, animada con esa gran energía que sentía dentro de ella. Miró a sus compañeros. Todos ellos tenían la misma mirada.

Poco a poco, las luces que les envolvían fueron desapareciendo, pero no esas miradas llenas de decisión y fuerza. Volvió su mirada a Guerrero Sol y Sailor Plutón. Ella continuaba inconsciente, pero él parecía haberse recuperado por completo y observaba al monstruo con detenimiento.

- Ha llegado nuestro momento.- murmuró, con decisión, haciendo aparecer de nuevo su espada de luz. Pero algo había cambiado. En esta ocasión, la espada era más brillante que nunca y de ella emanaba una energía que Sailor Moon nunca jamás había visto anteriormente.

El monstruo los observó de modo completamente inerte y luego lanzó un nuevo rayo de energía contra ellos.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Creadora.

- ¡Escudo protector!.- gritó a su vez Guerrero Venus.

Sobre ellos se formó de inmediato una enorme cúpula transparente que ni tan siquiera tembló al recibir el impacto del rayo. Es más, hizo que este rebotase, chocando violentamente contra el monstruo, que se tambaleó por el golpe.

- ¿¡Pero cómo es posible?!.- exclamó Erdiene.- ¡Hace unos instantes estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y su derrota era inminente!

Guerrero Venus deshizo el escudo y Guerrero Sol se adelantó unos pocos pasos, apuntando con su espada al monstruo.

- Prepárate a morir.- dijo con voz fría.

En lugar de eso, el monstruo sacó su pistola y le disparó varias veces seguidas.

- ¡Furia Infernal!.- gritó Sailor Marte, sorprendiendo a todos (tal vez incluso a ella misma). De sus manos salieron varias bolas de fuego de gran tamaño que hicieron desaparecer prácticamente de inmediato las balas del monstruo.

Pero el monstruo, lejos de rendirse, puso una rodilla en el suelo y colocó el bazooka sobre su hombro, sin variar de expresión.

En apenas unos instantes, apuntó a los guerreros y disparó contra ellos.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Sailor Urano dio un salto y sacó su espada y de un solo golpe, hizo explotar en el aire el proyectil, cayendo sin problemas en el suelo.

El monstruo frunció el ceño y caminó con decisión hacia ellos. Guerrero Sol le miró a los ojos sin miedo y alzó su espada.

- Sayonara, Baby.- dijo, justo antes de dar un salto y cortarlo por la mitad de arriba abajo.- ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!

Esta se adelantó un par de pasos y alzó su espada sin miedo, todo lo más que pudo y luego, sin doblar el brazo, apuntó al monstruo.

- ¡Espada de cristal, sesga el mal de mi enemigo!.- gritó con fuerza.

Alrededor de la punta de la espada se formó un remolino de plumas, destellos de luz y energía, que rápidamente fue aumentando de tamaño y poder. Sailor Moon agitó su brazo como si fuese a atacar a alguien con su espada y esta energía salió disparada contra el monstruo, al que envolvió rápidamente.

- ¡Desaparezcooooo!.- gritó el monstruo mientras iba desintegrándose poco a poco.

- Ya entiendo por qué Yiria y los demás fueron derrotados.- murmuró Erdiene.- Pero ese poder no será nada comparado con el del Gran Protech.

Acto seguido, se esfumó del aire, regresando a la base.

Pronto, la calma reinó en la calle. Todo estaba destruido, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. Todos los guerrros y las sailors se mantenían en silencio, ergidos, sin decir ni una palabra.

Las Stars Ligths y el Señor del Antifaz los miraban sin saber qué decir o hacer. Jamás habían visto una fuerza como aquella...

La primera en reaccionar fue Sailor Saturno, que fue corriendo a ver a Sailor Plutón, que continuaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Sailor Plutón!.- lloró la joven, agarrándola.- ¡Sailor Plutón, por favor, despierta!

Lás lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de los presentes.

- ¡Por favor...!.- lloró Sailor Saturno.- Tienes que despertar...

Guerrero Plutón se abrió camino entre los guerreros y las sailors y se puso al lado de la inconsciente sailor, apoyando una mano en su frente. Sailor Saturno lo observaba sin ser capaz de decir o hacer nada al respecto, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El guerrero miró con detenimiento las manchas de la piel de la sailor y luego se levantó.

- Sólo tiene una oportunidad.- les dijo a los demás.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella?.- imploró Sailor Neptuno.

- Hay un planeta.- respondió Guerrero Plutón.- Su atmósfera y su vegetación pueden ayudarla a sanar si no es demasiado tarde. Pero tardará.

- ¡No importa!.- le interrumpió Sailor Urano.- Llévala donde sea necesario. Pero cúrala, haz que se recupere.

- Pero más te vale que no le pase nada.- señaló Sailor Npetuno.- O serás tú el que lo pague.

El guerrero se limitó a sonreir. Alzó su báculo y abrió un túnel. Sin dejar de sonreir, cogió en brazos a la sailor y se fue encaminando al tunel.

- No os preocupeis: jamás osaría hacerle daño.- les respondió.- Tendrá los mejores cuidados.

- ¡Espera!.- le paró Sailor Moon.- ¿Quién eres tú?

El guerrero se limitó a sonreir, mientras, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se adentraba en el tunel, que se cerró detrás de él.

- ¡Nuestra casa... hecha pedazos!.- lloró el padre de Bunny, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- Bueno...- murmuró Bunny.- Sólo está el tejado en el jardín, nada más... las casas de los vecinos están mucho peor...

- Pero Bunny, hija, no podemos vivir en una casa en esas condiciones.- lloró Ikuko, enjuagándose los ojos en un pañuelo.- ¿Dónde vamos a vivir mientras tanto?

Bunny miró a Armando ilusionada... y luego vio la mirada cargada de furia de su padre, por lo que optó por no hacer la sugerencia...

- Si quieren, Bunny puede quedarse en mi casa.- ofreció Amy.

- O en el templo.- añadió Ray.

- O en mi apartamento.- señaló Patricia.

- O en nuestra casa.- intervino Vicki.- Bunny tendrá lugar donde dormir. Pero ¿y ustedes?

- Bueno...- murmuró la madre de Bunny.- Supongo que mi marido y yo podríamos irnos con mis padres y Shingo puede quedarse en casa de sus primos...

- Entonces ya está todo arreglado.- dijo Tim, sonriendo.- Bunny, ¿por qué casa te decides?

- Creo que me quedo con la de Patricia.- afirmó Bunny.- Se come muy bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Patricia se acercó a Alex, que observaba el amanecer desde el parque y se mantuvo a unos metros de él, mirándolo. Alex se mantuvo inmovil.

- Es un bello amanecer, ¿no crees?.- dijo, sin desviar la mirada.

Patricia sonrió.

- Alex, ¿por qué te lanzaste contra esa criatura?.- preguntó al final.- Pudo haberte matado.

Alex estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

- No lo sé.- respondió finalmente.- Supongo que era tal la frustración de no poder estar contigo que tenía que desahogarme de algún modo.

Patricia se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- No lo hagas más, por favor.- le pidió.- Yo... no podría vivir si tú...

Por primera vez, Alex se movió y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás llorando?.- le preguntó, preocupado.

Patricia rápidamente alzó el rostro.

- No.- dijo con decisión.- Jorge me dijo que si lloraba te hacía sufrir más. Y yo no quiero que sufras.

- Ni yo quiero hacerte llorar.

- En ese caso, no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy, porque entonces no podré aguantar las lágrimas.- dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

Alex también sonrió.

- Han dicho que no podemos estar juntos, ¿pero crees que podremos ser amigos?

- Seguro que sí.- respondió Patricia.- Además, tengo obligaciones con el grupo. Simplemente, tendremos que esperar.

Se miraron sonriendo y estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente regresaron junto a los otros.

Ir a capitulo 27


	27. El cortejo de la ballena asesina. ¡Nuest...

****

CAPÍTULO 27: El cortejo de la ballena asesina. ¡Nuestros antepasados nos atacan!

- ¿¡Qué quiere decir eso de que nadie nos quiere contratar?!.- aulló Dani, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que lucharon contra el último monstruo enviado por Protech. A decir verdad, en esos dos días no habían hecho otra cosa que dormir, recuperándose de la agotadora noche de Fin de Año.

Ahora se encontraban en el viejo almacén, ensayando, con la compañía de Luna, Artemís y Cometa (que no se fiaban demasiado de Patricia y Alex y habían acudido a vigilarles). Pero acababan de recibir muy malas noticias...

- Como lo oyes.- respondió Iván con su habitual tono neutro.- Teneis tal fama de gafes que nadie está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de contrataros.

- ¡Pero si sólo fue mala suerte!.- sollozó Dani.

- Eso a mi no me lo cuentes. Yo sólo soy vuestro manager.

Dani se puso de cuclillas, muy triste.

- Los Stars Lights son unas chicas extraterrestres, nadie nos quiere contratar... ¿no me va a salir nada bien en la vida?

- ¡HOLAAAAA!

Como impulsado por un resorte, Dani se puso en pie al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Carola.

- ¡Carola!.- dijo, con corazones en los ojos.

- ¡Dani!.- respondió ella, en el mismo tono pasteloso y rodeada de corazones.

- Realmente, eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida.- dijo él, sonrojandose casi de inmediato, pero sin dejar de mirarla y agarrando sus manos como si fuesen un tesoro, mientras ella volvía la cara, ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa.

- ... ¿van a estar babeando mucho rato?.- gruñó Alex.

- Puede ser.

Se volvieron y en ese instante vieron entrar a Ray, Amy, Bunny, Hotaru, Tim y Vicki, que había sido la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, Vicki lanzó a Luis una sugerente mirada, que por supuesto fue devuelta, haciendo que Alex sintiese ganas de vomitar. 

Asqueado, optó por mirar a otro lado... y vio a Tim y a Carlos esquivándose el uno al otro, rojos como tomates. Desde luego, el mundo se había vuelto loco desde que habían descubierto sus identidades...

- ¡Armando!.- gritó Bunny, llena de alegría y lanzandose en brazos de su novio.- ¡Estamos aquí, para hacer la reunión!

- ¿Reunión?.- se extrañó Armando.

- Bueno...- intervino Amy, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo apoyado en una de las cajas que había.- Ya que ha quedado a la luz quien es quien y necesitabamos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para poder reunirnos todos, hemos pensado que este sería el mejor lugar, ya que, realmente, es aquí donde pasamos más tiempo.

Se miraron unos a otros, extrañados (menos Dani, que seguía babeando con Carola, e Ivan, que nunca se extrañaba por nada)

- A mi me parece buena idea...- intervino Luna, bajándose del estante en el que estaba.- Podemos empezar en cuanto lleguen Diego, Ricardo y los Three Lights.

- ¡¡¡¡CHTSSSSS!!!!.- hicieron todos los chicos a la vez, pero ya era tarde. Dani, al oir el nombre de sus ídolos, recordó todo lo pasado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y, corriendo, se fue a un rincón a lamentar su suerte, mientras Carola corría a consolarlo.

-... perdón...- dijo Luna, mirando el patético espectáculo que estaba dando Dani, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

- Es que no tienes sentimientos.- la regañó Cometa.- Le has abierto las heridas.

- Si no hubiese sido por ti, no habría heridas.- gruñó Luna.

- Bueno, hablando de otra cosa.- les interrumpió Ray, tratando de cambiar de tema.- ¿Dónde están Diego y Ricardo?

- Le llevó a comprar algo de comer.- explicó Alex.- Uno necesita alimentarse.

Se volvió rápidamente, esperando oir algún comentario sarcástico por parte de Vicki, pero observó con desagrado que esta estaba demasiado ocupada flirteando descaradamente con Luis. Alex frunció el ceño y Patricia, sonriendo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Os habeis cambiado los puestos?.- preguntó con picardía.- ¿Ahora eres tú el que tiene que proteger a Luis de las terribles garras de Vicki?

- Por supuesto.- afirmó Alex.- Hasta ahora no había querido intervenir, porque como ella lo ignoraba no había ningún problema. Pero ha decidido hacerle caso... y eso no puedo permitirlo...

- ... pareceis dos niños...

- Buenos días.- saludó Taiki nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.- Hemos traido dos amigos.

En ese momento entró Ricardo, mientras no dejaba de dar saltos emocionado al haber venido en la, según él, despampanante furgoneta de los Three Lights y Diego trataba de pasar desapercibido entre Seiya y Yaten. Ray lo siguió con la mirada.

- Bueno, como ya estamos todos, será mejor que empecemos la reunión.- dijo Luna, con tono solemne.- Empezaremos por...

- ¡Necesito saber si los Three Lights son chicos o chicas!.- imploró Dani, con ojos llorosos. Recibió media docena de coscorrones como respuesta (y que, por supuesto, no hicieron desaparecer su duda)

- ... decía que empezaremos por poner en común lo que sabemos sobre Protech unos y otros.

- Que es malo.- dijo Dani, con gran seguridad.

- Dani, vuelve a decir otra tontería más y te aseguro que te meto la cabeza dentro del tambór de la bateria y después tocaré.- amenazó Alex.

- ... estás un poco irascible últimamente, ¿lo sabías?.- gruñó Dani, mientras, con curiosidad, miraba el libro que momentos antes Amy había dejado.

- Déjalo.- respondió Jorge.- Hoy le invitaré a cenar y ya verás lo bien que se porta mañana 

- ... haz eso y tal vez acabemos con un guerrero de menos.

- o con uno más 

- ... eso es biológicamente imposible...

- Pero por probar ...

- Bueno...- continuó Amy, sacando su ordenador.- Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Protech es un destructor de mundos. No los conquista y los destruye para vender como nos dijo Mizard, sino que, al parecer, destruyendo, alimenta su poder, volviéndose cada vez más poderoso.

-... pues con la que organizamos en la calle de Bunny y en la sala de fiestas, debe haber tenido un buen aperitivo...- murmuró Jorge, pensativo.

- Debe tener una base de operaciones en alguna parte aunque desconocemos dónde está ubicada.- continuó Amy.

- Es muy probable que se encuentre en otra dimensión.- señaló Iván.- En caso contrario, serían fáciles de localizar.

- Muy cierto.- asintió Amy.- Además, el enemigo en ocasiones también trata de conseguir energía de los seres humanos, pero no sabemos por qué.

- En realidad, lo hace para canalizar la energía que quedó de Caos.- señaló Alex.- Al menos, eso nos dijo Cometa, que para algo tenía que servir, además de para comerse las sardinas.

- Si, ya me lo había comentado.- asintió Luna, mientras le daba un zarpazo en la cara a Cometa por poner la pata en donde no debía.- No había tenido tiempo para comentarlo.

- No lo entiendo.- intervino Bunny.- ¿Por qué necesitan energía para canalizar energía? ¿No sería más fácil, simplemente, quedarse con la que les roban a las personas?

- No.- respondió Diego, algo ruborizado por tener que hablar en público.- Verás: la energía que quedó de Caos es tremendamente poderosa, más que si absorbiesen toda la de la Tierra. Pero es algo dificil de canalizar por su naturaleza complicada y, evidentemente, caótica. Por ello necesitan de un material especial, que a su vez necesita de energía. Es como cuando se va a pescar: en ocasiones, tienes que usar un pez más pequeño para conseguir uno grande.

- Ah.

- Por desgracia, no hemos podido averiguar más. ¿Y vosotras?

Las chicas bajaron la mirada, alicaidas.

- Pues no es mucho...- murmuró Luis, mientras (para desespero de Alex) abrazaba amorosamente a Vicki.

- Oye, Luna.- intervino Ricardo.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la otra noche? Cuando vino Guerrero Plutón, ya sabes.

- Bueno... al estar todos los guerreros y las sailors juntos, vuestra energías, aunque débil, se unió. Cuando eso ocurre, vuestro poder aumenta considerablemente. Las sailors, incluso, obtienen nuevos ataques.

- ¿Por eso nos dijistes que nosotras teníamos más variedad de ataques?.- preguntó Ray.

La gata asintió con seriedad.

- Pero, en ese caso, al haberse ido Sailor y Guerrero Plutón, vuestra fuerza volverá a ser la del principio.- señaló Taiki.

- No, al contrario.- le interrumpió Artemís.- A ver como lo explico...

- Deja paso al maestro, inepto.- dijo Cometa, derribando a Artemís de un rabazo.- Cuando la Reina os mandó a la Tierra hizo que vuestro poder fuese aumentando paulativamente...

- Vaya, Cometa, pero si incluso tiene variedad de vocabulario...- comentó Luna, con sarcasmo.

- Gatita, hay algo en lo que tengo más variedad todavía...- dijo Cometa, guiñando un ojo... y recibiendo dos golpes: uno de Luna y otro de Artemís.

- ¡Bravo, bravo!.- aplaudieron los chicos.

- ¡Sólo por esto, ya merece la pena saber quién es quien!.- exclamó Ricardo, emocionado.

- Como decía Cometa, la reina no dejó que todo vuestro poder se desplegase de golpe.- continuó Luna.- Y puso varias pautas, las cuales ya conoceis.

- Yo no...- murmuró Dani, levantando la vista del libro.

- Tú das lo mismo.- replicó Ivan.

- Ah.- respondió Dani, volviendo a sumergirse en la lectura del libro con gran interes.

- La última de ellas era que os reunieseis todos los guerreros y todas las sailors en una batalla. Ese sería el último punto para reunir todo vuestro poder. Una vez alcanzado, no hace falta que esteis siempre juntos para hacer uso de él.

- Es una suerte...- señaló Carola.- Porque todavía no sabemos nada de Guerrero Plutón. De vez en cuando viene, nos echa una mano, y luego desaparece como si se lo hubiese tragado la Tierra.

- Y ahora tampoco contamos con la colaboración de Sailor Plutón.- añadió Seiya.

Hotaru miró al suelo con pesar. Echaba mucho de menos a Raquel y desde que Guerrero Plutón se la llevó, no habían sabido nada de ella. Deseaba que se encontrase bien...

- Bueno, si no hay más de qué hablar, podemos dejarlo para mañana.- dijo Yaten, poniéndose en pie.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Deseas que te ayude, Yaten-sama?.- preguntó Dani, con ojitos brillantes.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Dani, que solo le faltaba hacer reverencias delante de Yaten.

- ...¿ya no estás traumatizado?.- preguntó este, extrañado.

- Bueno.- dijo Dani, con sonrisa triunfal.- He decidido que lo mejor es que mi subconsciente os separe por completo a los Three Ligths y a las Stars Ligths. Sereis personajes completamente diferentes para mi.

- Si es tu subconsciente, no deberias saberlo...- señaló Luis.

- Ya, pero mi subconsciente necesita un empujoncito de mi consciencia.

- ... ¿se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa idea?.- se extrañó Taiki.

- Del libro de Amy, Taiki-sama.- dijo Dani, mostrando una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes, mientras mostraba la portada del libro, titulado "El subconsciente: lo que la mente no puede resistir".- Si no separo ambos personajes, me volveré loco.

- ...no creo que fueses a empeorar...- gruñó Yaten.

- Yaten-sama, si esa es tu opinión, yo estoy de acuerdo...

- ... creo que lo prefería traumatizado...

- Bueno, en ese caso, podemos irnos.- dijo Alex.- Oye, ¿os habeis fijado que ni Carlos ni Tim han dicho una palabra en toda la reunión?

- Pues ahora que lo dices...- murmuró Armando.- ¿Dónde están?

Fuera, en la parte trasera del almacén, Tim y Carlos miraban el suelo nerviosos y tremendamente ruborizados. Tim juró para sus adentros. ¿¡Desde cuando ella se ruborizaba?! ¡Ella era la que haciá que los demás se ruborizasen, no a la inversa!

- Esto...- empezó Carlos.- Sobre... sobre lo de la otra noche... lo del aparcamiento, ya sabes...

Tim se puso todavía más roja (antes hubiese jurado que no era posible, pero está claro que hubiese estado equivocada)

- Fue algo.,.. impulsivo.- se apresuró a decir Tim.- Ya sabes: los dos solos en un aparcamiento, habíamos bebido un poco, una fiesta, fin de año... todo eso.

- Claro, claro.- asintió Carlos, muy convencido (y todavía más rojo que una amapola).- Eso mismo iba a decir yo.

- Yo... yo creo que no debemos darle importancia.- sentenció Tim, ahora con más seguridad, al ver que Carlos estaba de acuerdo con ella.- Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y a veces estas cosas pasan.

- Muy cierto.- coincidió Carlos.- Simplemente, somos amigos.

- Exactamente.

Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevos y, al cruzarse sus miradas, volvieron a ruborizarse y mirar el suelo.

- Bueno...- murmuró Tim.- Ahora que está todo arreglado, podemos volver dentro.

- Sí, es... es verdad.- afirmó Carlos.

Los dos se pusieron a andar y cuando quedaron uno junto al otro, se miraron y se ruborizaron, parándose en seco. Ella se giró ligeramente, mientras él miraba al cielo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tim volvió a jurar para sus adentros. ¿¡Si sólo eran amigos por qué se comportaban de esa manera!?

Iba a decir algo cuando de pronto se oyó un grito procedente del interior del almacén. Un grito lleno de terror, de espanto, de pánico.

- ¡Debe de tratarse del enemigo!.- gritó Tim, mientras se echaba a correr.- ¡Vamos!

Carlos asintió con seguridad mientras salía corriendo detrás de Tim. En apenas unos segundos abrieron la puerta del almacén, mientras sacaban sus cristales de transformación. Pero, ante sus sorpresa, no vieron a ningún enemigo, sino a Vicki con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara y a Alex en el suelo, con cara de haber recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

- ¿Pero qué...?.- murmuró Carlos, observando el espectáculo extrañado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Tim directamente.

- Nada.- respondió Iván, con su habitual tono neutro.- Que Vicki y Luis tienen una cita esta tarde y a Alex le ha dado un telele.

Vicki, con aire triunfal, agarró cariñosamente a Luis del hombro y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Alex era incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

- No puede ser... es una pesadilla...- balbuceaba una y otra vez.

- Venga, no seas así.- dijo Diego, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- Ellos dos están predestinados a estar juntos, son almas gemelas. Hacen buena pareja, deberias sentirte feliz por...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!!!.- gritó Alex, mientras se levantaba de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte (haciendo que el que cayese al suelo fuese Diego).- ¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ACABE EN LOS BRAZOS DE UNA ARPÍA CON SOBREPESO!!!!!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de todos los presentes.

- Venga, Alex.- trató de tranquilizarle Ray.- A ti te molestaba mucho cuando Vicki se metía en tu vida, no caigas tú en su mismo error.

Alex lanzó una terrible mirada a Ray, que sintió cómo se helaba toda la sangre de sus venas y optó por no seguir haciendo comentarios.

- No, no puedo permitirlo...- murmuró con voz tensa, apretando los puños y caminando en círculos, mientras todos se apartaban de su paso con algo de miedo (menos Iván, claro).- Pero debo ser precavido, no caer en la furia... debo estudiar a mi enemigo para después hundirlo con sus propias armas... si... debo hacer algo...

- No te hagas ilusiones, especie de ser amorfo y mononeuronal salido de un cubo de basura.- gruñó Ricardo. Al oirle decir esas palabras, todos miraron a Ricardo sorprendidos y horrorizados- No pienso permitirte que arruines esa cita.

- Ricardo, ¿dónde has oido esas palabras?.- preguntó Iván, sin demasiado interés, mientras los demás seguían horrorizados.- ¿Sabes lo que significan?

- No del todo.- reconoció el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero Vicki dijo eso de Alex en una ocasión y me pareció muy sonoro.

- Ya...

- Oye, enano, deja que Alex haga lo que quiera.- gruñó Hotaru.- Esa pareja no me gusta. Con la de chicos que hay en la ciudad ¡y ha tenido que escoger precisamente al hermano de MI novio! ¡Quiere arruinarme la vida!

- Exacto.- respondió Ricardo con una gran sonrisa.- Y yo quiero colaborar en ello, impidiendo a Alex estropear tan esperada cita.

- ¿Y cómo, cabeza de mula?.- gruñó Alex, mientras se acercaba lentamente y lo miraba despectivamente.- Si te metes en esta historia, yo meteré a Cometa en tu cuarto... cuando duermas.- dijo, con tono amenazante.

Ricardo palideció rápidamente, mientras Carlos aplaudía la idea e instaba a Ricardo a sublevarse contra Alex y Cometa comenzaba a protestar.

- No serías capaz de hacerle eso a un niño...- murmuró, retrocediendo ligeramente.

- ¿Realmente quieres comprobarlo?.- susurró Alex, con un tono más amenazador todavía y esbozando una sádica sonrisa.

- .... creo que Vicki y Luis se las podrán apañar solos...

A lo lejos se podía ver a Luis y Vicki caminando por la calle, abrazados y sonriendo dulcemente. En la esquina de la imagen, podemos observar una luz roja que pone rec...

- Señores espectadores, bienvenidos a este documental del National Geografic en el que tendremos ocasión de ver con todo lujo de detalles el cortejo a la Ballena Asesina, una especie que, por su gran volumen y la gran cantidad de alimentos que necesita ingerir, está en grave peligro de extinción.

- Alex, ¿esto es realmente necesario?

Alex bajó la cámara y miró a Patricia, Bunny y a Dani (los cuales no perdían detalle de toda la escena e incluso tomaban notas). Sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo se encontraba Artemis (no olvidemos que deben tener a Patricia y a Alex bajo estrecha vigilancia)

- Por supuesto que sí, mi querida Patricia.- razonó Alex.- Vikci es un animal extremadamente peligroso y agresivo (especialmente si tiene hambre, lo cual ocurre a casi cualquier hora del día). Por ello, debo tener mucho cuidado en cómo comportarme y actuar en esta situacion y el mejor modo de hacerlo es hacer un minucioso estudio de su comportamiento y costumbres.

- Pero... ¿para que nos has traido a nosotros?.-insistió Patricia.

- A Dani para que después pueda ponerle música.- explicó Alex.- Y es mejor vivirlo que verlo en video: se capta mejor la esencia de la situación. Bunny... bueno, ella ha venido por su cuenta y riesgo, para cotillear. Y a ti... para aprovechar y pasar la tarde contigo. Lástima que haya venido vuestro gato...

Patricia se ruborizó rápidamente mientras Artemís miraba de malos modos a Alex, el cual se apresuró a seguir grabando con la cámara.

- Podemos observar cómo a la Ballena Asesina le gusta el contacto físico con su pretendiente, el Bobo sin Cerebro, y no escatiman carantoñas y arrumacos. Debido al insaciable apetito de la hembra, es bastante probable que al primer lugar al que vayan tenga abundante comida.

Escondidos detrás de los arbustos, fueron siguiendo cuidadosamente a la pareja... hasta una heladería en la cual entraron. Alex sacudió la cabeza con gesto de autosuficiencia.

- Luis no tendrá suficiente dinero para darle de comer...- murmuró.- Dani, ¿no podrías poner aquí las canción de Javier Gurruchaga "Ellos las prefieren Gordas"?

- Pues la verdad es que...

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALEXXXXXX!!!!!

Todos palidecieron al ver llegar dando salititos a Amalia que no tardó demasiado en saltar sobre el cuello de Alex, que de la sorpersa soltó la cámara. Bunny, haciendo gala de unos reflejos extraordinarios, se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe... pero dando un gran grito para compensar...

Horrorizados, vieron cómo Vicki, extrañada por el ruido, se acercaba a la puerta para ver lo que ocurría. Rápidamente, Alex levantó a Amalia de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapó la mano, Dani agarró a Bunny de un pie y Patricia a Artemis del rabo y corrieron a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Contenían la respiración (y Amalia luchaba por respirar)... hasta que por fin Vicki volvió a entrar en la heladería. Todos suspiraron aliviados... menos Amalia, que seguía sin poder respirar.

- Por poco...- suspiró Alex.- Amalia casi lo echa todo a perder.

- ¿Y crees que ese es suficiente motivo para dejarla morir por asfixia?.- preguntó Patricia, mientras trataba de consolar a Bunny y convencerla de que esos rasguños que tenía en la cara no eran mortales y Artemis no dejaba de jurar y gruñir en contra de Patricia por tirarle del rabo.

En ese momento Alex se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Amalia estaba sin respiración y se apresuró a retirar la mano mientras se disculpaba.

- A-alex, mi amor...- logró decir, mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Sé que me amas hasta la muerte... pero no hace falta que seas tan superliteral, mi tesoro.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas del resto del grupo.

- Amalia, ¿qué haces aquí?.- gruñó Alex, mientras volvía a echar un vistazo a la pareja.

- Pues veras, mi bomboncito relleno.- explicó Amalia.- Después del superjaleo de la fiesta, estuve en mi casa con una crisis nerviosa que no tienes ni idea y voy que por fin mi supergenial médico me deja salir ¡me encuentro contigo! ¡¿No es supergenial?! Es el destino, o sea, tenemos que estar juntos.

Una gota de sudor volvió a aparecer en las cabezas de los presentes... hasta que Amalia vio a Patricia. Rápidamente, frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba abajo.

- Vaya... otra vez la chica esta...

- Qué supermolestia...- murmuró Dani.

Amalia, mirando muy mal a Patricia, se agarró del cuello a Alex.

- Amalia, anda, vete a casa, ¿vale?.- dijo Alex.- Estoy ocupado.

- ¡Pero si me dices qué es te puedo ayudar!.- exclamó Amalia, con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Sería supergenial!

Alex suspiró... estaba claro que no se iba a marchar... de pronto, su rostro se iluminó...

- Vicki está allí dentro, con uno de mis amigos.- explicó Alex, esbozando una sonrisa.- Creo que están hablando sobre mi, para hacerme una fiesta... pero... no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí, ya sabes, pero... no me gustan las sorpresas...

Amalia lo miró con ojitos brillantes.

- ¿Una fiesta?.- repitió.- ¿Para mi amorcito? ¡Qué superguai! ¡Ahra mismo voy a enterarme! ¡Esto es supergenial!

Amalia salió corriendo hacia la heladeria, mientras Alex la observaba con sonrisa triunfal y los demás lo miran de malos modos.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo...- murmuró Dani.

- Creo que te has excedido.- señaló Patricia

- ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y eso?.- preguntó Bunny.

- Sé que no ha estado bien por mi parte.- reconoció Alex. - Pero en la guerra todo vale.

- Todo vale, menos Amalia.- gruñó Dani.- Creo que en esta parte pondré la música de King Kong...

De pronto, la gente empezó a salir corriendo de la heladería, mientras gritaban presa del pánico y del horror.

- Vaya...- murmuró Alex, sorprendido.- Parece que Amalia ejerce el mismo efecto sobre todo el mundo...

Entre la gente, vieron salir a Amalia disparada, lanzando agudos de SOS (Socorro, Osea, Sálvame).

- Pues no es ella la causante...- señaló Patricia.

No había terminado de decir esas palabras, cuando vieron a Vicki y a Luis salir corriendo y detenerse a unos metros de la heladeria. El techo de esta empezó a romperse y, ante sus ojos, fue apareciendo un enorme ninja.

- ... creo que pondré la banda sonora del ninja Hattori...- decidió Dani.

- ¡Es el enemigo!.- gritó Artemís.- ¡Rápido, debeis transformaros!

- Ya me estropearon el documental...- gruñó Alex, sacando su llavero.

El enorme ninja sacó varias estrellas y las lanzó a diestro y siniestro contra la enloquecida multitud. Aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de ser alcanzados se vieron envueltos en una luz azul y luego cayeron al suelo, completamente vacios.

- ¡Alto!

El ninja se giró al lugar del que procedía la voz. En lo más alto del edificio más cercano, vieron a Sailor Moon, Sailor Júpiter, Guerrero Sol y Guerrero Venus. 

- ¡Los ninjas son uno de los símbolos de nuestra maravillosa cultura japonesa! ¡Muchos de nosotros hemos tenido antepasados ninjas y nos sentimos orgullosos de ello! ¿¡Cómo osas profanar nuestra historia?! ¡Soy la sailor del amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en el nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

- Oye, ¿y cuando digo yo mi discurso?.- protestó Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú tienes antepasados ninjas?.- señaló Sailor Júpiter.

Desde abajo, una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Vicki y Luis.

Mientras Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol discutian sobre los discursos de presentación, el ninja sacó más estrellas y las lanzó contra los recién llegados.

- ¡Sailor Moon, Guerrero Sol, cuidado!.- gritó Vicki, mientras sacaba su cristal y se disponía a transformarse, al igual que Luis.

Mientras ellos se transformaban, Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol, junto a Guerrero Venus y a Sailor Júpiter esquivaban las rápidas y mortales estrellas.

- ¡¡¡¡UAAAAHHHH!!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, esquivando una estrella por los pelos.- ¡Oye, tú, tratame con más respeto!

Lejos de hacerle caso, el ninja lanzó más estrellas hacia la pobre Sailor Moon, que a duras penas fue resctada por Guerrero Sol. Pero el ninja no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

- Soy la sailor de los mares y los oceanos, Sailor Neptuno ¡y no soporto a los malvados!

- Soy el guerrero del viento y la tierra, Guerrero Urano. ¡Y no soporto a los malvados!

- Ah, ya veo, si te lo pide ella no es una tonteria pero si te lo digo yo es una bobada.- gruñó Guerrero Sol.

Guerrero Urano optó por ignorarle y se encaró con el ninja sin miedo.

- ¡Lanza mortal!.- gritó. Al instante, una lanza luminosa se formó en su mano y la lanzó contra el ninja, clavándosela en la muñeca. Este se retorció de dolor y, con la otra mano, sacó un cuchillo corto...

- ¡Tifón de Mar!.- gritó rápidamente Sailor Neptuno.

Un enorme tifón se formó de la nada y se dirigió rápidamente contra en gigantesco ninja, que poco pudo hacer para evitar ser atrapado po él.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ahora!.- gritaron ambos.

Sailor Moon asintió con energía y se puso en pose de combate.

- ¡Espada de cristal, sesga el mal de mi enemigo!.- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al instante, tal y como había ocurrido unos dias antes, el rayo de energía envolvió al ninja, que se retorció de dolor.

- ¡Desaparezcooooo!.- gritó, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.

En apenas unos segundos, se hizo el silencio en la calle. La gente que había sido atacada ewstaba ahora en el suelo, inconsciente, pero a salvo. De un salto, se reunieron todos los guerreros y las sailors.

- Ha sido un trabajo rápido y eficaz.- afirmó Guerrero Sol, asintiendo satisfecho.- Ni siquiera ha sido necesaria mi intervención...

- Hablando de eso...- comenzó Sailor Neptuno.- ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Moon, Guerrero Venus y Guerrero Sol.

- Errrr...- murmuró este.- Yo... esto... ¡habíamos quedado con Amalia!

- Ya...

- ¡En serio! Pero resulta que...

Ya había oscurecido y las farolas iluminaban las calles con su romántica luz. Vicki y Luis caminaban abrazados hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

- Lamento que no haya salido todo perfecto.- dijo él, con media sonrisa.

- No importa.- respondió ella.- Son cosas que pasan.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y leugo se acercaron el uno al otro. Primero se abrazaron con ternura. Luis cerró los ojos para sentir el calor de Vicki. Había deseado tanto que llegara ese momento que no quería dejarlo escapar, le parecía que todo era un sueño...

Mientras, Vicki permanecía alerta... y sus rápidos reflejos detuvieron una piedra que iba directa a la cabeza de Luis. Detrás de unos matorrales, oyó unos juramentos y esbozó una sonrisa. Se separó un poco de Luis, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos... y que luego sus labios se encontrasen dulcemente.

- ¿¡Por qué a ella siempre le salía bien y a mi no?!

- Tal vez porque ella es la autora del sistema y sabe contrarrestarlo...- señaló Dani, pensativo.

- Y porque hemos llevado a la exactitud su modus operanti y sabe cómo es.- indicó Patricia.

- O porque...- empezó Bunny.

- Lo he comprendido, lo he comprendido.- gruñó Alex.- La próxima vez, utilizaré mi propio sistema.

Ir a capitulo 28


	28. Aventuras y desventuras de un raton por ...

****

CAPÍTULO 28: Aventuras y desventuras de un ratón por la casa. **¡¡¡COMETAAAA!!!**

- Erdiene, no seas estúpido.- rogó Aydiene.- Si Protech te encuentra aquí después de tus fracasos, te sacrificará al Gran Hombre.

- Soy consciente de ello, Eydiene.- respondió el anciano con sorprendente calma. Sin embargo, un ligero temblor al hablar indicaba que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.- Sin embargo, soy un soldado al servicio de Protech y como tal, mi obligación es obedecer sus órdenes o morir en el intento. Y no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Mi señor hará bien en sacrificarme.

- ¡Pero puedes ir ahora a luchar contra Sailor Moon y los guerreros y, si tienes que morir, al menos no será sacrificándote al Gran Hombre!.- insistió la mujer, visiblemente afectada.

Erdiene se limitó a sonreir débilmente.

- Eydiene, ya soy un anciano.- murmuró, con voz apagada.- Llevo muchos años en la batalla y enseñando a grandes guerreros. Algunos me han dado muchas alegrias, como tú, otros no tantas. Pero he tenido una vida gratificante y bastante larga, teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que nos movemos. Ha llegado el momento de que acabe y si tiene que ser sacrificándome, que así sea.

- Un guerrero como tú no merece morir de ese modo.- sollozó Aydiene.

En ese momento, se encendió la luz que indicaba la presencia de Protech. Rápidamente, los dos Maestros Sagrados se arrodillaron y Aydiene, discretamente, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Maestro Sagrado Erdiene.- sonó la voz.

- Sí, mi señor.- respondió el anciano.

- ¿Has destruido a Sailor Moon y los demás guerreros?

Aydiene apretó los puños y trató de tranquilizarse para no estllar en lágrimas en ese mismo momento.

- No, mi señor. Fui derrotado en dos ocasiones.- reconoció el Maestro Sagrado.

Hubo unos angustiosos segundos de silencio en los cuales Aydiene se sintió al borde del abismo.

- Erdiene, ¿cuántos años llevas a mi servicio?.- preguntó finalmente Protech.

- Mi señor, ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Nunca me has fallado. Siempre has cumplido con eficacia todas aquellas misiones que te he encomendado. Has adiestrado grandes guerreros y triunfado en muchas batallas... hasta ahora. A todo guerrero le llega su cénit y creo que este es el tuyo, Erdiene. Tus días como gran guerrero han terminado.

Aydiene luchaba por no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pues ellos significaría la muerte pero... le resultaba tan difícil...

- Has vivido con honor y moriras con honor: serás sacrificado al Gran Hombre de inmediato y serás recordado como un gran guerrero que vivió y murió con honor.

- Sí... mi señor...- logró decir Erdiene. Pese a la entereza que había logrado mostrar hasta el momento, Aydiene pudo detectar cuán asustado se encontraba el anciano.

- "Y pese a todo..."- pensó Aydiene.

Erdiene se puso en pie con dignidad. Del techo descendió la misma cúpula de cristal que meses antes había aprisionado a Arabrab, pero, al contrario que este, Erdiene no la golpeó ni intentó escapar. Se mantuvo firme en su decisión y la cúpula desapareció, llevando dentro al gran guerrero que fue Erdiene.

Aydiene cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar... pero si Protech se quedaba mucho tiempo, no podría evitarlo...

- Aydiene.

- Sí, mi señor.- respondió la mujer, tratando de que su voz no temblase.

- Eres uno de mis mejores guerreros y te necesito en la base. Por ello, avisa a Zoydiene de que debe comenzar el ataque contra Sailor Moon y los guerreros. Y que no falle.

- Sí, mi señor.- asintió la mujer.

La luz se desvaneció y Aydiene dejó escapar varias lágrimas. Erdiene había sido como un padre para ella y ahora...

- ¿Aydiene?

La mujer se giró sorprendida (y algo alarmada) y vio entrar a Zoydiene, que la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aydiene tomó aire.

- Erdiene será sacrificado al Gran Hombre.

Zoydiene la miró sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada, con pesar.

- Es una triste noticia.- murmuró.- Pero... era lo que él quería...

- Protech te ha encargado a ti la misión de eliminar a las sailors y a los guerreros.- continuó Aydiene, esta vez con mayor seguridad. De repente, había empezado a sentir una gran rabia contra esos estúpidos guerreros que habían arrastrado a la muerte a tantos seres queridos para ella...

- Muy bien.- asintió Zoydiene.- Vengaré a Erdiene.

- Vénganos a todos.

- ¡Venga, ánimo!.- gritó Bunny.- ¡Con fuerza! ¡Levantala más!

- Claro...- gruñó Armando, sudando copiosamente.- Como se nota que tú no eres la que hace... el esfuerzo...

- Podrías poner algo de tu parte...- refunfuñó Alex, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Para, para, que me hernio!.- aulló Dani.

Los tres dejaron caer una enorme cama y respiraron profundamente. Mientras Carola corría a socorrer a Dani y a su hernia y Patricia comprobaba que Alex estaba bien, Armando (mientras Bunny con Luna le interrogaban sobre si se encontraba bien) miró con recelo el mueble y luego volvió la vista detrás, donde Iván, Luis y Carlos llevaban un sofá que debía pesar más o menos lo mismo que la cama, a juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros (menos el de Iván, que parecía que en lugar de estar llevando un mueble pesado estuviese llevando un saco de plumas). Sobre el sofá se encontraba Cometa, que daba instrucciones sobre cómo llevar el sofá mientras él se recostaba tranquilamente.

- Carlos, cuando nos pediste ayuda para subir tus muebles nuevos aceptamos de buen grado... ¿¡pero se puede saber de qué están rellenos?! ¿¡de plomo?!.- preguntó Armando, con extrañeza.- Pesan una tonelada...

- No.- negó Carlos, con seguridad, mientras ellos también dejaban el sofá en el suelo para tomar aire... y para intentar estrangular a Cometa, pero este fue más rápido y se refugió en brazos de Amy.

- ¿No, que no pesan una tonelada o no, no están rellenos de plomo?.- gruñó Alex.

- No, no están rellenos de plomo.- replicó Carlos.- Se trata de acero reforzado.

Todos miraron horrorizados a Carlos, que se mostraba muy tranquilo pese a lo extraño de sus palabras. 

- Vereis, ¿no os resulta raro que vaya a cambiar TODOS los muebles de la casa?

- Pues a decir verdad... no mucho.- replicó Luis, pensativo.- En mi casa cambiamos los muebles tres veces al año, salvo los del salón, por aquello de que son antigüedades y queda muy bien sentar a los invitados en un sillón del siglo XVIII y... y...

Luis se apresuró a cerrar la boca al ver las miradas de sus amigos.

- Cometa es un gato tremendamente destructivo.- explicó Carlos, encogiendose de hombros.- Y desde que lo metisteis en mi casa, ya no tenía ni un mueble sin destrozar.

- Por qué será que ni si quiera me sorprende...- murmuró Luna, mirando de reojo a Cometa.

- Porque me conoces bien, nena.- replicó el gato sonriendo seductoramente.- Y eso que no has visto mi mejor faceta. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo esta noche nos...?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque, primero Luna y luego Artemís, le dieron unos tremendos golpes que hicieron que Cometa quedase en estado de semiinconsciencia.

- Sí...- murmuró Tim, ignorando a los felinos.- Recuerdo que la última vez que estuvimos aquí todas las patas de las sillas estaban roidas...

- Pues luego pasó de las patas al respaldo, al apoyabrazos... en fin, que no podías poner una mano sin clavarte una astilla. Y decidí renovar todo mi mobiliario (lo cual me ha costado un ojo de la cara)

- Pero eso es absurdo.- replicó Ray.- Si sigues teniendo a Cometa en casa... ¡te seguirá rompiendo los muebles!

Carlos, como respuesta, mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Por eso en este caso he pedido que...

- ¿Echas a Cometa de casa?.- preguntó Alex con recelo.- Pues que no cuente con que yo realoje. Les tengo mucho cariño a mis cosas.

- Ya somos dos.- se apresuró a decir Dani.

- Tres-. Dijo Luis rápidamente.

Cometa miró a todos y luego dirigió la mirada a Iván,... el cual ni siquiera se molestó en devolvérsela. Cometa suspiró con pesar.

- Ojalá.- gruñó Carlos.- Pero no ha sido posible echarlo... la solución ha sido que todos los muebles sean, bien de metal, o bien de metal chapado de madera.

- ...

Tras unos minutos (breves, en opinión de Dani) más de chachara, se pusieron de nuevo a la labor y finalmente consiguieron meter la cama en la casa, que ya estaba llena de muebles envueltos en molestos plásticos (¿alguna vez os habeis encontrado con la casa así? ¡es espantoso!).

Miraron desanimados el espectáculo... les quedaban muchas horas de trabajo.

- Bueno... llevemos la cama al dormitorio.- dijo Carlos, tomando aire para ser capaz de reunir la fuerza (física y moral) necesaria para volver a levantar el pesado mueble.- Ah, por cierto: que alguien vaya al cuarto de Cometa y traiga una de las cajas con papeles que hay allí. Quiero meter algunos libros.

- ¡Yo iré!- se apresuró a ofrecerse Bunny.- ¿Es la de la puerta llena de arañazos que forma un graffiti que pone Cometa?

- Esa misma.

- ¿Cometa tiene su propio cuarto?.- se extrañó Vicki, mientras iba abriendo puertas para que los muchachos y Tim (¿qué pasa? ¿qué ella no puede ayudar o qué?) pudiesen pasar sin problemas.

- La primera noche que pasó en casa lo dejé suelto por ahí.- explicó Carlos, mientras hacia esfuerzos por mover la cama.- Pero me dejó todos los cojines destripados, la nevera y el acuario vacíos y las cintas con las películas fuera. Opté por encerrarlo en un cuarto que usaba de almacén.

Pronto (aunque no tanto como les hubiese gustado a ellos) tuvieron la cama dentro y respiraron algo más relajados... hasta que se acordaron que todavía tenian muchos muebles que mover y colocar.

- Espero que las sillas no pesen tanto...- gruñó Dani.- Yo soy un artista, no deberia castigar mis manos de este modo.

- Tienes razón, Dani.- sentenció Carola, muy segura de sus palabras.

- Te va a dar igual.- replicó Iván sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.- Total, nadie os contrata...

Dani lo miró con odio durante unos instantes... y luego rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, poniendose en cuclillas en un rincón, lamentando su suerte.

- ¡Eres un desalmado!.- le gritó Carola a Ivan.- No llores... ya verás como todo se arreglará.

- ¿Quién es un desalmado?.- preguntó Bunny, mientras hacía malabarismos con la caja al pasar por la puerta... y como resultado le cayó la caja en la cabeza.

- Yo, por decir la realidad.- respondió Iván, agarrando la caja de la cabeza de Bunny.

- ¡Es una realidad transitoria!.- lloró Dani.- Si los Three Ligths-samas estuviesen aquí seguro que me darían la razón... todos los artistas tienen su crisis... ¡ya vereis como, cuando estemos muertos, nuestros discos valdrán millones!

- Claro...

- Pues yo preferiria tener los millones en vida...- murmuró Alex.- Tengo entendido que en el Más Allá no lo usan y, la verdad, me gustaría poder disfrutarlo.

- Venga, dejad de discutid.- pidió Amy, con una gota de sudor.- Vaciemos los papeles de la caja y empecemos a meter libros. Por cierto, Tim, ¿y Hotaru?

- No me ha perdonado que le haya arruinado la vida saliendo con Luis.- explicó Vicki, adelantándose a la explicación de su amiga.- Y, de todas formas, está castigada, aunque supongo que ahora mismo estrá colgada del teléfono.

- Es bastante probable...- gruñó Tim, pensando en la factura venidera.

- Dani, ¿dónde está Diego?.- preguntó Ray, aprovechando la situación. 

- No ha podido venir.- dijo Dani, quitándose las últimas lágrimas.- Tenía cosas que hacer, igual que Jorge y Ricardo.

- Él está viviendo en tu casa, ¿no es así?.- insistió la sacerdotisa.

- Sí. Está buscando apartamento, pero entre que encuentra uno que le sea rentable y esté cerca de la facultad de Psicología...

- ¿¡Psicología?!.- exclamó Ray, sorprendida.- Pero... ¡yo estoy estudiando Psicología!

- No te hagas ilusiones, no creo que esteis en el mismo curso.- se burló Bunny, tirándole un papel a Ray.

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó rápidamente.

- ¡No digas tonterias, Bunny!.- gritó.- Lo decía por simple interés profesional. Como ha sido el último guerrero en aparecer sabemos muy poco acerca de él... y como además tiene poderes es un caso interesante que merece la pena que estu...

- Ya, claro, por eso lo devoras con los ojos cada vez que lo v...- Bunny se quedó callada y bajó la mirada. Con curiosidad al ver la forma de interrumpirse al hablar, miraron todos. Bunny levantó la mano y bajo ella vieron un papel... mojado...- ¿Qué... qué es... eso?

- Déjame ver.- murmuró Alex.- Por el contorno amarillento, parece... errr...

- Y no olvides tener en cuenta esos pequeños restos oscuros en tus deducciones, Sherlock.- señaló Vicki. 

Alex miró de malos modos a Vicki.

- Pero... eso quiere decir que lo que Bunny ha tocado es...- balbuceó Patricia.

- ¡¡¿PIPÍ DE RATÓN?!!.- aulló esta.

- Me temo que sí.- afirmó Tim.- Es más, yo diría que es reciente.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando vio a Patricia, Amy, Ray, Bunny y Carola encima de la cama, abrazadas las unas a las otras. Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los demás.

Carlos se acercó y le dio una patada a la caja. Al no verse nada, le dio dos más, pero siguió sin ocurrir nada.

- Saldría antes de que Bunny la trajese...- murmuró Carlos, haciendo que las chicas se tranquilizasen y bajasen de la cama. Luego se giró y miró a Cometa de muy malos modos. Tanto, que al gato se le pusieron los pelos de punta y retrocedio ligeramente..- Cometa... esta caja estaba en TÚ cuarto... ¿me quieres explicar cómo ha llegado un ratón ¡¡¡A **MI** CASA?!!!!

Al decir esta última frase, le dio una fuerte patada a la caja y esta salió volando por los aires, cayendo finalmente al sueloo... y haciendo que, a toda velocidad, saliese un ratón gris que rápidamente se escondió debajo de uno de los sillones que ya estaban allí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!.- gritaron las chicas saltando de nuevo sobre la cama, abrazándose todavía más fuerte.

- ¡¡¡¡Rápido, cierra la puerta!!!!.- le gritó Carlos a Luis.- ¡¡No dejes que salga de la habitación!!

Luis se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Carlos, mientras Vicki trataba de tranquilizar a las chicas.

- Venga, venga... sólo es un ratón.- intentó explicarles.- Amy, tú sabes que los ratones son inofensivos...

- ¡Pero son repugnantes!.- sollozó Amy.

- ¡¡¡Y yo he llevado esa caja... con mis propias manos!!!.- lloró Bunny.- ¡¡¡Podía haberme saltado al cuello y matarme en ese mismo instante!!!

- ... deberiais tranquilizaros.

- ¡Ahí está!.- gritó Dani.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para que las chicas volviesen a gritar, presas de la histeria.

Los chicos y Tim, agarrando escobas, palos, recogedores y peridódicos, emprendieron una feroz persecución contra el ratón, derribando a su paso sillas, mesas, estanterias, maderas, cajas... esa habitación era presa del caos y entre los gritos de histeria de las chicas, los de caza de los chicos y los intentos de Vicki por tranquilizar a todo el mundo hacían que nadie se entendiese.

- ¡Se ha escondido debajo de ese armario, lo he visto!.- exclamó Alex.- ¡Rápido, Iván, ve a por unas tablas! Lo iremos cercando poco a poco.

Ivan salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos (pero sin nervios, por supuesto) y al cabo de unos segundos volvió con varias tablas de madera, con las que rodearon el armario. Una vez estuvo hecho y todos se hubiesen calmado un poco, Carlos volvió a encararse a Cometa.

- ¿Y bien?.- murmuró, en tono amenazador.

- Errr... ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta?.- preguntó el gato, luciendo una sonrisa atemorizada.

- ¿¡CÓMO HA LLEGADO ESE MALDITO RATÓN A MI CASA?!.- gritó Carlos, presa de rabia. Luis y Tim fueron rápidamente a contenerle (no era cuestión de que cometiese un gaticidio)

- Verás... lo encontré en la calle, ¿sabes?.- empezó Cometa.- Era tan mono, tan pequeñito y tan divertido... lo estuve persiguiendo por tooooodo el barrio. Era tan, tan, TAN divertido... pero, claro, la calle estaba muy sucia y tenía que meterme por la basura ¡e incluso varias veces en las alcantarillas! Y eso te aseguro que resulta repugnante y más para un gato de tanta categoria y nivel como yo. Además me tenía que quedar hasta muy tarde y luego le perdería la pista... de modo que.. que... que opté por traermelo a casa para jugar en mi cuarto...

- ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE TRAJISTE UN RATÓN **VIVO** A **MI** CASA PARA JUGAR?!

- Bueno, si hay alguna parte que no has comprendido te la puedo repetir, pero sí, básicamente, esa es la idea. Además, la culpa es tuya por no dejarme jugar por la casa por las noches. ¡Y seguro que si hubiese llegado a casa después de meterme en la basura y en las alcantarillas te hubieses enfafado!

- ¡YO LO MATO!

- ¡Yo te ayudo!.- exclamó Luna, emocionada.

Por suerte, Tim y Luis, con heroicos esfuerzos, consiguieron controlarlo para que no lo matase.

- Hay que ver cómo te pones...- gruñó Cometa.- Y eso que al final no traje a un amiga para asegurarme un juego continuo...

Esta vez les costó más contenerlo.

Mientras, Alex había conseguido convencer a las chicas para que bajasen de la cama.

- Está rodeado de tablas, no puede salir.- les dijo en tono tranquilizador, mientras sujetaba la mano de Patricia.- No debeis tener miedo.

- ¿N-no vais a sacarlo de ahí debajo?.- balbuceó esta, todavía algo temblorosa.

- Sí. Dani, vamos.- intervino Iván, pasando por encima de las tablas.

- Sí.- afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Dani, ten cuidado!.- exclamó Carola.- Puede ser peligroso...

Todo el escenario cambio y se pudo ver a Carola con un largo traje blanco de principios de siglo. Estaba en un puerto y decenas de marineros cargaban un barco.

- Dani, ten cuidado.- volvió a decir, mientras daba unos pasos al frente y el viento movía su rubia cabellera.- Puede ser peligroso.

Se vio a Dani vestido con un traje de explorador y una escopeta en el hombro. Con gesto despreocupado, Dani se levantó ligeramente su sombrero y luego guiñó un ojo, levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha.

- No te preocupes.- respondió con voz varonil.- No me pasará nada. Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, de forma profunda y llena de amor.

- ¿Quereis hacer el favor de dejar de decir y hacer tonterias?.- protestó Carlos, haciendo que toda la imagen se desvaneciese y volviesen a estar en la habitación, aunque en la mismas posiciones (y ella encima de la cama).- ¡Va a atrapar a un ratón, no a la caza de un tigre!

Tras unos segundos más de baboseo por parte de Dani y Carola, el primero e Iván se colocaron a los lados del mueble y cuando Iván hizo la señal, levantaron un poco el armario... sin ver nada... salvo un pequeño agujero hecho por unas garras que daba al interior.

- Parece que se ha escondido entre tu ropa aprovechando uno de los destrozos de Cometa...- murmuró Iván, mientras observaba el agujero.

Carlos lanzó una nueva mirada asesina a Cometa.

- Luna, ¿puedo irme a dormir hoy contigo?.- murmuró por lo bajo.

- No.

- Es un favor personal...

- No.

- ¡Te prometo que aunque me lo pidas de rodillas no te demostraré mis artes amatorias!

Esta vez fue Artemís que el que tuvo que sujetar a Luna para que no estrangulase a Cometa.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué os pasa hoy a todos conmigo?!.- protestó el gato.

Mientras, Dani corrío a los brazos de Carola y se abrazaron con fuerza, siendo correspondido por esta.

- ¡Dani, has vuelto!.- sollozó Carola. De nuevo regresó la escena del safari y se abrazaron los dos, tras sortear múltiples obstáculos (tales como marineros con cajas y cosas de ese estilo) - No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos y cuanto miedo he pasado...

- Ya ha terminado...- respondió Dani, con voz varonil, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.- Te prometí que regresaría sano y salvo... y así ha sido.

- Por favor...- gruñó Carlos, con gesto de ir a vomitar y haciendo que de nuevo se desvaneciese la escena (siempre fastidiando todo...).

Mientras, Alex tranquilizaba a Patricia (pese a las protestas de Vicki), Armando a Bunny, Tim a Ray e Iván a Amy.

- No debes tener miedo.- dijo Alex.- Es un simple ratón: no hacen nada.

- Ya, pero... es algo más fuerte que yo...- replicó Patricia.- Como con las cucarachas. También son indefensas (bueno, salvo las de tres metros) y sin embargo no puedo evitar ponerme histérica si veo una.

- Bueno... en ese caso, lo mejor será que salgais de la habitación.- decidió Carlos.- Cuando hagamos salir al ratón del armario os pondreis a gritar de nuevo y al final los vecinos me querrán echar del apartamento...

- ¿Podemos?.- preguntó Ray con ojos brillantes.- Como has cerrado la puerta para que no salga...

- Si, pero está en la zona dentro de las maderas y la puerta está en el otro extremo. No creo que haya ningún problema. 

Las muchachas, con algo de miedo, empezaron a bajar de la cama, con mucha precaución, animadas por las palabras de los chicos y de Tim y Vicki. Finalmente, todas estuvieron en el suelo.

- Bueno, primera parte del plan terminada.- gruñó Carlos, en tono irónico.- Ahora id, con tranquilidad, a la puerta y salis, sin olvidar cerrarla después.

- No nos hables como si fuésemos idiotas, por favor.- gruñó Ray.- Habría que verte a ti en una situacion similaAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!!

Al lado del pie de Ray estaba el ratón, correteando para esconderse debajo del mueble más cercano.

- ¿¡No dijiste que estaba debajo del armario?!.- gritó Vicki, mirando a Alex.

- ¡Yo lo vi entrar, ¿cómo iba a saber que había salido?!.- se defendió este.

Las chicas, nada más oir el grito de Ray, habían vuelto a subirse encima de la cama y a gritar histéricas.

- No sé para qué os subis ahí, la verdad.- murmuró Iván.- Los ratones saben trepar. Y saltar.

Esto hizo que los gritos de las chicas aumentasen de volumen considerablemente.

- ¡Iván, no les digas eso!.- le regañó Luis, mientras perseguía al ratón escoba en mano.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es la verdad.

Tras mirarle como un profesor mira a su alumno predilecto despues de hacer una trastada, Luis descargó con fuerza la escoba contra el ratón... y tembló todo el edificio.

Incluso las chicas dejaron de gritar de la impresión. Todos se quedaron quietos y callados, mientras el ratón se escurria entre sus piernas, aprovechando ese instante de incertidumbre para huir a algún lugar más seguro que ese.

- Luis...- murmuró Armando.- Sólo es un ratón, no hace falta que utilices toda tu fuerza...

- Pero si no he golpeado tan fuerte...- murmuró el aludido, mirando la escoba, extrañado. La alzó y volvió a dar contra el suelo... provocando el mismo temblor.

- ¡¡Luis!!.- gritaron todos.

- ¡De verdad que no soy yo!.- casi lloró el acusado.

- ¿Acaso te lo está pegando Vicki o qué?.- gruñó Alex.

En ese instante, el suelo volvió a temblar bajo sus pies... y ni Luis había golpeado el suelo con la escoba ni Vicki se había movido de su sitio.

Todos siguieron en sus sitio, paralizados de la sorpresa, menos Iván, que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se asomó a la ventana y miró sin demasiado interés.

- No es Luis.- dijo al fin.- Es el enemigo, que vuelve a la carga. Y creo que a las chicas no les va a gustar.

Por supuesto, estas corrieron a mirar a la ventana el motivo por el que no les iba a gustar... y vieron una rata de unos 5 metros de altura, royendo la azotea del edificio más cercano. Era gris, de largos y afilados dientes (y muy grandes) y rabo largo, grueso y asqueroso.

La reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Eso significa que nos tendremos que hacer cargo nosotros?.- preguntó Dani, mientras se tapaba los oidos para no quedarse sordo.

- Creo que sí...- respondió Alex.- Pero a Sailor Moon la necesitamos...

- ¡Nononononononononononononononononononononononononono!.- se apresuró a decir Bunny.- ¡Yo a esa cosa no me acerco!

- Bunny, recuerda tus obligaciones como sailor.- señaló Luna.

- ¿¡Y tú por qué no has recordado tus obligaciones como gato a la hora de perseguir al ratón?!.- lloró Bunny.

- Los ratones no me gustán...

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido que te lo comas, solo que lo caces!

- Dejemonos de tonterias, porque ese roedor está destrozando la casa.- intervino Tim.- Vamos, transformémonos.

Con gran pesar, las chicas sacaron sus cristales mágicos.

La Rata decidió que el edificio estaba suficientemente roto como para cambiar de objetivo y se dispuso a marcharse a romper alguna otra cosa, pero algo se lo detuvo.

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad...

- Yo soy el guerrero que trae el amor a los corazones de los hombres.

- Yo soy el guerrero que detiene la ira de las aguas.

- Yo soy el guerrero que trae la calma al viento.

- Yo soy el guerrero que baja las mareas de los mares.

- ¡Guerrero Sol, y en Nombre del Sol, te castigaré!

- ¡Guerrero Venus, y en nombre de Venus, te castigaré!

- Guerrero Mercurio, y en nombre de Mercurio, te castigaré.

- ¡Guerrero Urano, y en nombre de Urano, te castigaré!

- ¡Guerrero Neptuno, y en nombre de Neptuno, te castigaré!

Al terminar, todos miraron a Guerrero Mercurio.

- Mercurio...- empezó Guerrero Sol.- Debes darle algo más de emoción, de fuerza.

- Lo he dicho, ¿no? Pues no te quejes. Es una patochada.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.- señaló Guerrero Urano.

- Y yo también.- coincidió Guerrero Neptuno.

- No teneis ni idea del arte.- gruñó Guerrero Venus.- ¿Y la rata?

Vieron alejarse a la rata, sin demasiado interés por ellos, dispuesta a romper otra azotea. Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de los guerreros.

Mientras en la casa de Carlos, Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno y el Señor del Antifaz tiraban con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces de la cintura de Sailor Moon, que estaba agarrada con brazos y piernas a la cama. Ray, Patricia, Carola y Amy se contentaban con quedarse en un rincón observando el espectáculo, pues habían conseguido librarse de la transformación y, por tanto, de luchar. Luna y Artemis miraban avergonzados a Sailor Moon, mientras Cometa se tiraba por los suelos de risa.

- ¡Sailor Moon tienes que estar allí para que podamos derrotar al enemigo!.- señaló Guerrero Neptuno.

- Sin ti no conseguirán derrotarlo por completo.- insistió el Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡¡¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE CUMPLIR CON TU OBLIGACIÓN!!!.- gritó Sailor Urano.

- ¡Noquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquiero!.- lloró Sailor Moon.- ¡Las ratas me dan todavía más asco que los ratones! ¡Y las ratas son peligrosas!

- ¡Por favor, tú eres una sailor!.- intervino Luna.- Es más, se supone que eres la lider de las sailors, la más poderosa de todas ellas, la futura reina de Tokyo de Crystal, la reencarnación de la Princesa Serénity ¡¿y le vas a tener miedo a una simple rata!?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Lanza Mortal!.- gritó Guerrero Urano, lanzando contra el gigantesco roedor su lanza, con más energía que nunca. Tanta, que él mismo se sorprendió.

La lanza se clavó en el cuello de la Rata, que lanzó un grito de dolor. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, de arrancó la lanza de un zarpazo y miró a los guerreros con odio. Su tamaño se redujo un poco...

- ¿Se ha encogido?.- murmuró Guerrero Venus, extrañado.

Apenas había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando todos miraron a Guerrero Mercurio, esprando una explicación.

- Supongo que ha hecho uso de una rata normal y corriente a la que le ha dado una energía que la dota de un tamaño descomunal, aumentando también su capacidad destructiva y de resistencia.- explicó el Guerrero, sin interés.- Al haber sido herida por la lanza de Guerrero Urano, parte de esa energía ha quedado liberada y su tamaño reducido.

- ¿Es quiere decir que simplemente tenemos que ir hiriéndola hasta que recupere su tamaño normal?.- preguntó Guerrero Neptuno.- Demasiado fácil...

- Cierto.- coincidió Guerrero Sol.- Seguro que tiene truco.

- Sea lo que sea, será mejor que vayamos haciendo algo.- decidió Guerrero Venus.- ¡Escudo cortante!

El escudo se dirigió rápidamente al cuello del enorme animal, pero este, en el último momento, se giró y lo que el escudo seccionó fue el rabo. La rata lanzó un nuevo aullido de dolor, mientras de nuevo se reducía de tamaño.

- Es demasiado fácil...- murmuró nuevamente Guerrero Sol.- Ojalá Sailor Mercurio pudiese estar aquí para echarnos una mano y decirnos dónde está el misterio...

- ¡¡¡SAILOR MOON, SUELTA ESA CAMA DE UNA VEZ Y VE A LUCHAR!!!

- ¡NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Desde el otro extremo de la ciudad, Zoydiene, a traves de una extraña pantalla que había formado, observaba el transcurso de la pelea.

- Muy bien, guerreros.- murmuró, esbozando media sonrisa.- Seguid así: estais haciendo exactamente lo que yo quería.

- ¡Espada Fugaz!.- gritó Guerrero Neptuno.

De nuevo se repitió la situación anterior: el ataque alcanzó de pleno al animal, este aulló de dolor y se redujo de tamaño. 

- Esto empieza a ser aburrido.- murmuró Guerrero Mercurio.

- No sabía que tú notabas la diferencia entre divertido y aburrido.- murmuró asombrado Guerrero Venus.- Eso es todo un descubrimiento que merecería aparecer en alguna revista de ciencia ficción.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que me divierte aplastar tu craneo contra esos restos de ahí y luego ahogarte en tu propia sangre?

- Errr... no, creo que no, pero gracias por la oferta.

- Démosle el golpe de gracia.- decidió Guerrero Sol, haciendo aparecer su espada.- ¡Espada de Luz!

De nuevo, el ataque alcanzó al enemigo y de nuevo la Rata chilló pero... esta vez ocurrió algo diferente... en vez de reducirse su tamaño o, directamente, desaparecer, la Rata recobró su tamaño inicial... y lo duplicó. Todas sus heridas se cerraron y del rabo cercenado surgió uno nuevo... y del resto apareció una Rata completamente nueva, exacatmente igual a la anterior.

Todos miraron horrorizados el espectáculo.

- Y sabía yo que tenía que tener truco...- balbuceó Guerrero Sol.

- ¿¡Y cómo se supone que vamos a vencer a esa cosa?!.- aulló Guerrero Venus.- Si la atacamos, aunque inicialmente se reduzca, luego crece y se duplica...

- Está claro que lo que tenemos que hacer es que se reduzca y cuando su nivel esté lo más bajo posible, la energía curativa de Sailor Moon deberá derrotarla.- explicó Guerrero Mercurio.

- ¿Y dónde está Sailor Moon?.- prguntó Guerrero Neptuno.

- ¡NOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERO!.- lloraba Sailor Moon una y otra vez. 

Entre Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno y el Señor del Antifaz habían conseguido arrastrarla a ella y a la cama hasta la ventana... pero eran incapaces de hacer que la soltase y, claro, la cama no pasaba por el hueco de la ventana, de modo que era imposible sacarla de la habitación.

- ¡Sailor Moon, tú eres la única que puede derrotar a esa cosa!.- insistió el Señor del Antifaz.- ¡Venga, demuestranos lo que vales!

- ¡NO QUIERO!.- dijo, por millonésima vez la sailor, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si de un manantial se tratase.- ¡Las ratas me dan miedo y asco!

- ¡Una sailor no puede tener miedo y asco de un simple y vulgar roedor!.- aulló Sailor Urano, ya histérica.

- ¡Sí puede! ¡Yo misma, sin ir más lejos!.- insistió Sailor Moon.

- ¡Pudiste con la cucaracha gigante!.- recordó Sailor Neptuno.- ¡Seguro que ahora podrás con una rata gigante!

- Es que son dos.

Todos se volvieron sobresaltados hacia la ventana, en la que vieron a Guerrero Neptuno entrando de un salto. Este, rápidamente, les resumió la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Sólo puede destruirlas ella.- dijo, finalmente. Todas las miradas se centraron el Bunny que les miró a todos, con nerviosismo.

- ¡No, por favor, no me pidais eso! ¡Seguro que se puede hacer alguna otra cosa! ¡Seguro que Guerrero Sol si se esfuerza lo consigue! ¡O cualquiera de vosotros! ¡No me necesitais! ¡O, mejor, os esperais a que llegue Guerrero Plutón que seguro que sabe qué hacer en este caso! ¡O atacais todos al mismo tiem po y la desintegrais y así no puede reconstruirse! ¡O...! 

- ¡¡¡¡ YA BASTA!!!!

Sailor Moon se calló de pronto, al igual que todos. Vieron a Luna con las venas hinchadas de la rabia, mientras Artemís la miraba asustado y Cometa dejaba de reirse al instante.

- ¡¡¡DEJA YA DE LLORAR!!! ¡¡¡ERES UNA SAILOR!!! ¡¡¡UNA GUERRERA QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!!! ¡¡¡SI TE DAN ASCO LAS RATAS TE AGUANTAS!!! ¡¡¡Y AHORA SAL AHÍ FUERA Y ACABA DE UNA VEZ CON NUESTRO ENEMIGO!! ¡¡¡Y ESO TAMBIÉN VA POR VOSOTRAS CUATRO!!!

Todos miraron a la gata asustados. Nunca habían visto a Luna de ese humor... daba miedo...

- ¿¡¡¡¡A QUE ESTAIS ESPERANDO?!!!!

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, las cinco chicas (transformadas, por supuesto) ya estaban en el campo de batalla, dispuestas a dejar su vida en ello si era necesario. Todo, con tal de no enfrentarse a Luna.

Sailor Urano, Neptuno, Guerrero Neptuno y el Señor del Antifaz decidieron aprovechar ese momento y salir detrás para luchar.

Esta tomó aire para tranquilizarse, mientras Artemís y Cometa la seguían mirando asustados.

- ¿Qué... qué le ha pasado?.- murmuró Artemís.

- Creo que ha sido una mezcla de rabia contenida, vergüenza ajena, histeria y no haber mojado.- decidió Cometa. Por suerte, Luna no le oyó.

Las Ratas, tratando de alcanzar a los Guerreros, estaban destrozando todos los edificions en los que ellos saltaban, huyendo de sus ataques.

- ¡Como no se den prisa en llegar esta zona se va a convertir en un descampado lleno de piedras y dos ratas enormes!.- lloró Guerrero Venus.

- ¡Alto!

Todos alzaron las miradas. Ellos, con esperanza, las Ratas con rabia.

- ¡Este barrio tiene muy buena fama por su limpieza, higiene y la gente que vive aquí! ¡Vosotras estais haciendo que toda esa buena fama se vaya a la porra! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

- ¡Y nosotras la ayudaremos!.- gritaron el resto de las sailors.

Los guerreros respiraron aliviados... pero esto duró poco, pues las Ratas empezaron a subir por los edificios para deshacerse de ese nuevo enemigo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!.- gritaron las sailors tratando de resistir a duras penas la tentación de salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

- ¡Sailor Júpiter!.- exclamó Guerrero Sol, asustado. De nuevo hizo aparecer su espada de luz.- ¡Esp...!

- ¡Naturaleza Salvaje!.- gritó esta, más por miedo que por saber lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no importo lo más mínimo, porque de sus manos salió un potente ataque que derribó a las Ratas.

Los guerreros la miraron con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Las Ratas, mientras, vieron cómo reducian un poco más su tamaño.

- ...- fue todo lo que llegó a decir Guerrero Sol.

- Parece que se las apaña bien sin ti.- señaló Guerrero Mercurio, cruzado de brazos, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ...- respondió Guerrero Sol.

Pero las Ratas no estaban dispuestas a darse por vencidas. Raudas y veloces, volvieron a la carga contra las aterrorizadas sailors.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!.- gritó Sailor Venus.- ¡¡Amor de Venus!!

La escena se repitió de nuevo: un gran haz de energía (llena de miles de corazoncitos) salió de las manos de Sailor Venus, haciendo que de nuevo las ratas saliesen disparadas y se redujese más su energía.

- ¿No es maravillosa?.- babeó Guerrero Venus, con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ...- respondió Guerrero Sol.

- Alguien debería advertirlas de que si siguen así, esos animalitos encantadores volverán a crecer.- murmuró Guerrero Urano.- ¿Dónde está el Señor del Antifaz?

- Creo que el pobre se ha quedado algo desfasado.- respondió Guerrero Mercurio.

En lo alto de un edificio, el Señor del Antifaz, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno contemplaban el espectáculo.

- ... empiezo a sentirme completamente prescindible.- murmuró el Señor del Antifaz, mientas le resbalaba una enorme gota de sudor.

- Será porque lo eres.- bromeó Sailor Urano.

- No le hagas caso: siguen siendo útiles tus apariciones sorpresa.- se apresuró a decir Sailor Neptuno.- Las chicas lo están haciendo bien, ¿no creeis?

- Lástima los gritos de pánico...

Una de las Ratas se quedó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, mientras la otra (la más grande) se volvía a encarar contra las sailors, más concretamente contra Sailor Mercurio. Esta vio horrorizada como la Rata se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Blanca como el papel (sí, como el papel de sus libros de texto), alzó las manos en un gesto incontrolado.

- ¡Ilusión acuática!

Al instante delante de ella se formó un cristal de agua en la cual se la veía a ella reflejada. Sailor Mercurio salió de allí a toda velocidad y la Rata atacó su reflejo... recibiendo una descarga de energía al entrar en contacto.

- Si vuelven a atacar a esa rata, crecerá...- murmuró Sailor Neptuno.- Y tal y como se encuentra Sailor Moon no le podemos pedir que haga dos veces su ataque.

- En ese caso, tendremos que hacer algo con la otra, para igualarlas-. Sonrió Sailor Urano.- ¡Viento de Urano!

El ataque pilló completamente de improvisto a la otra Rata, que ni siquiera tuvo opción a defenderse.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ahora!.- gritó El Señor del Antifaz.

- S-sí...- balbuceó esta.- ¡E-espada de cristal, sesga el mal de mi enemigo!

Al instante, las Ratas se pusieron a chillar y a aullar de dolor, desapareciendo en pocos segundos.

- Bueno, ya hemos terminado.- dijo Guerrero Mercurio.

- ...- coincidió Guerrero Sol.

En lo más alto, Zoydiene apretó los puños con rabia.

- Malditos guerreros...- murmuró.- La próxima vez os venceré...

- ¡¡¡¡Corre, corre!.- gritó Carlos, saliendo detrás de Alex, que a su vez iba detrás del ratón.- ¡Ya casi lo tienes!

Mientras, las chicas gritaban histéricas en algún lugar de la casa, mientras Vicki trataba de tranquilizarlas.

Alex arrinconó al roedor en una esquina y dejó caer una caja encima, atrapándolo por fin.

- ¡Ya es nuestro!.-exclamó, radiante de felicidad.

Con cuidado, levantó la caja, dejando al ratón dentro y lo sacó, sujeto del rabo. Todos lo miraron radiantes... pero, poco a poco, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

- Qué chiquitín es...- murmuró Luis.

- Sí, antes parecía más grande.- reconoció Armando.

- En realidad es muy mono.- señaló Dani.

Todos se callaron, mirando al ratoncito, que luchaba por liberrarse de las manos de Alex.

- Deberíamos hacer algo.- dijo este, mirando al ratón.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, mirando al ratoncito.

- ¿Por qué no reconoceis de una vez que os da pena?.- preguntó Iván.- Decidiros: ¿quien se lo queda?

Esa noche, Ricardo gritó de felicidad y la mujer de la limpieza de la casa de los Tsumeragui de asco.

Ir a capitulo 29


	29. San Valentin. Reencuentros, besos, celos...

****

CAPÍTULO 29: San Valentín. Reencuentros, besos, celos y otros asuntos del corazón.  
  


Bunny notó un agradable aroma que inundaba la habitación y que le era muy familiar. Abrió los ojos, todavía adormecida y olisqueó. Se incorporó casi de un salto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!.- gritó mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, arrollando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino (incluyendo a una desafortunada Luna)

Abrió la puerta con energía y vio a Patricia con un cazo de chocolate, junto a unas bandejas con unos pequeños y graciosos moldes. Bunny volvió a olisquear con entusiasmo.

- ¡Has hecho chocolate!.- gritó, emocionada, mientras se apresuraba a intentar meter el dedo en el cazo... cosa que Patricia evitó.

- Estoy haciendo chocolatinas de San Valentín.- señaló Patricia.- ¿O acaso ya has olvidado que hoy es 14 de Febrero?

De repente, todo el mundo de Bunny se vino abajo. Con todo el lío de los combates, los guerreros y el traslado de casa, se le había olvidado por completo. ¡A ella! ¿¡Cómo se le podía haber olvidado que era San Valentín?! ¡Pero si siempre empezaba la cuenta atrás el 15 de Febrero!

- ¡¡¡¡NO LE HE COMPRADO NADA A ARMANDO!!!!.- gritó, presa de la histeria.- ¡¡¡NI CHOCOLATE, NI REGALO!!! ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA UNA MISERABLE POSTAL!!!

- Por el chocolate no te preocupes.- intentó tranquilizarla Patricia.- Yo he hecho mucho.

Bunny se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Y tú para qué has hecho chocolate?.- preguntó.

Patricia se ruborizó.

- Bueno... yo...- balbuceó.- Es que ya sabes... me encanta cocinar y...

Bunny mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Y pensabas llevarle alguna chocolatina a Alex, ¿verdad? (nota de las autoras: recordad que en Japón son las chicas las que les dan chocolate a los chicos)

Patricia se ruborizó todavía más y se puso a batir (de nuevo) frenéticamente la masa.

En la puerta, Luna observaba la escena. Suspiró con tristeza.  


* * *

- Aleeeeeex ...- llamó Jorge a la puerta de su vecino, mientras sostenía a duras penas una enorme tarta de chocolate.- Sé que estás ahíiiii... abre la pue...

- ¡LÁRGATE!

Jorge, sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces. Alex no siempre estaba de buen humor para sus acosos, pero jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

- ¿Alex, estás bien?.- volvió a decir Jorge, esta vez preocupado.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

- Definitivamente, hoy no tiene un buen día.- suspiró Jorge, mientras daba media vuelta.- Me pasaré dentro de un rato. ¿Y ahora que hago yo con esta tarta?  


* * *

- ¿Y dices que no te quiso abrir la puerta?.- preguntó Luis, mientras tomaba otra porción de tarta.

- Sí.- suspiró Jorge.- Y me preocupa que esté de tan mal humor. Nunca le había visto así, ¡ni siquiera cuando entré en su cuarto de baño mientras se duchaba!

- ... ¿de verdad hiciste eso?.- le preguntó Luis, incrédulo, mientras todos los demás miraban escandalizados a Jorge.

- Bueno, la verdad es que en esa ocasión sí fue un accidente.- reconoció Jorge.- ¡Pero fue muy divertido!

- ...- respondieron todos.

Jorge borró enseguida la enorme sonrisa de su cara para pasar a una expresión de preocupación.- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa...

- Tal vez tiene muchas deudas...- murmuró Luis, tratando de olvidar el tema de la ducha.

- O le van mal los exámenes... – aventuró Diego.

- O estará preocupado por el enemigo...- pensó en voz alta Armando.

- Quizás a desafinado mucho en la ducha.- dijo Dani, casi asustándose a si mismo.- En ese caso, le entiendo. A mi me pasó una vez y...

Los demás le miraron de malos modos, de modo que optó por guardar silencio.

- Será por ser San Valentín.- intervino Ricardo, mientras engullía su tercer trozo de tarta.

Los demás le miraron, extrañados.

- ¿San Valentín?.- repitió Armando.- ¿Por qué iba a afectarle eso a Alex?

- Bueno...- intentó explicar Ricardo, con la boca llena a más no poder.- Se supone que hoy es el día de los enamorados. La mayoría de vosotros teneis una chica que os regalará chocolatinas, dulces y esas tonterías. Él también está enamorado, pero la chica a la que ama es ni más ni menos que la chica de la que debe mantenerse alejado por bien de la humanidad. Creo que eso puede poner de mal humor a cualquiera, ¿no creeis?

Los demás guardaron silencio. Lo que decía Ricardo parecía factible, y más dado el día que se había mostrado tan irritado. Era vergonzoso que hubiese tenido que ser el más joven del grupo el que se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Bueno, algo tendremos que hacer al respecto.- dijo Luis finalmente.- No podemos dejar que se quede todo el día en su casa así.

- Será mejor que hablemos con las chicas.- intervino finalmente Iván.- Seguramente, a ellas se les ocurrirá algo. Son mejores en los lios amorosos que los hombres.

- Me siento ofendido por ese comentario, Iván.- protestó Jorge.- Yo soy tan bueno en ese campo como cualquier mujer.

- Tú casi eres mujer.- señaló Ricardo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Iván.- intervino Armando, mientras Jorge le daba las gracias efusivamente a Ricardo.- Pero creo que Patricia no debería estar.

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer para quedar con las chicas sin Patricia?.- preguntó Diego.- Siempre van juntas...

- Igual a ella tampoco le apetece salir...- aventuró Dani.- Después de todo, su situación es la misma que la de Alex.

- Llamaré a Bunny.- dijo Armando, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al teléfono.- Como está en su casa, seguro que nos puede dar alguna solución.

- Bueno, los demás podemos ir llamando a las otras chicas.- murmuró Luis, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.- Podemos quedar con ellas en la pastelería y tomar algo.

- ¿Aprovecharás para que Vicki te invite a tarta de chocolate?.- preguntó Ricardo, con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Luis se ruborizó, pero sonrió. La verdad es que desde que había empezado a salir con Vicki, siempre estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Y tú, Carlos?.- se volvió Dani hacia su amigo.- ¿Cuantas chocolatinas te regalarán este año? Con lo popular que eres en la...

Carlos le ignoraba totalmente. Estaba observando por la ventana con mirada ausente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía los ojos tristes...

- ¿Carlos?.- preguntó Dani, sin obtener respuesta.- ¡Carlos!

- ¿Eh?.- se sorprendió este, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Qué decias? No te escuchaba.

- Ni que me lo jures...- gruñó Dani.- Te preguntaba cuántas chocolatinas y cartas de amor recibirás hoy.

- No lo sé.- respondió Carlos, mientras volvía a su mirada ausente.

Dani lo miró extrañado y luego se volvió hacia Luis, el cual se encongió de hombros.

- Lleva así todo el día.- se limitó a explicar Luis.

- Pues qué bien...- refunfuñó Dani.- Ya tenemos dos raros...

- Dentro de una hora, en la pastelería.- dijo Armando, entrando en la habitación.- Por lo visto, Patricia está haciendo horas extra en la cocina, de modo que Bunny no cree que le importe. Aunque... Bunny estaba un poco rara...

- ¿Por?.- preguntó Dani. A ver si por lo menos se sabía del motivo de alguien por el que estuviese raro.

- No ha dejado de repetirme el día que era y que se había acordado nada más levantarse...  


* * *

Tuvieron que juntar tres mesas para poder sentarse todos juntos. Por suerte, la pastelería no tenía mucha clientela a esa hora. Estaban todas las chicas, a excepción de Patricia y Raquel, que seguía con Guerrero Plutón. Incluso había ido Hotaru, aunque no dejaba de refunfuñar cosas como "Yo tenía cosas mejores que hacer", "Tenía una cita con Carlos" y "Estais arruinando mi vida".

- Creo que lo más importante en este momento es sacar a Alex de su casa.- sentenció Ray.- No es bueno que se quede encerrado.

- Patricia creo que quería darle chocolatinas.- señaló Bunny.- Al menos, eso me dio a entender esta mañana.

- ¿Y vosotros creeis que será prudente?.- preguntó Diego.- No sé... por lo de mantenerse separados y todo ese lio...

- No veo el motivo por el que Patricia no le pueda dar chocolate a Alex...- murmuró Amy.- Ellos no pueden estar juntos, pero está muy claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro, de modo que no hay problema en regalarse chocolate como muestra de amor.

- Parece razonable.- aceptó Luis, que estaba sentado al lado de Vicki, agarrados de la mano.- Pero, ¿cómo afectaría eso a Alex? Si tiene ese enfado por ser simplemente San Valentín, si encima Patricia le regala chocolate, tal vez su frustración aumente y se vuelva en agresividad.

- Eso podría ser útil contra el enemigo.- señaló Armando.- Pero no me parece justo para Alex.

- Yo creo que lo que necesita es descargar su agresividad.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el recién llegado. Era un chico de estatura media, pelo oscuro y ojos amistosos, que los miraba sonriendo. Las caras de Ray, Bunny, Armando y Amy cambiaron.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?.- preguntó Dani, con su habitual delicadeza.

- Ryo...- murmuró Amy, algo ruborizada y muy sorprendida. (nota de las autoras: ni idea del nombre que le pusieron en otros doblajes, pero pronto se aclarán posibles dudas acerca de su identidad si alguien no lo ha reconocido)

Todos siguieron mirando al recién llegado con extrañeza.

- No es por nada...- aventuró Jorge.- Pero a mi me encantaría saber quién es y cómo sabe de qué hablamos.

- Eso mismo digo yo.- murmuró Carola.- Vosotras pareceis conocerle...

Amy se levantó de un salto y, con gran sorpresa por parte de todos, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ryo.

- Creo que si no fuese por la talla de mi mandíbula, esta colgaría hasta el suelo.- murmuró Dani. Miró de reojo a Iván, el cual, por supuesto, no había variado en lo más mínimo su expresión.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?.- le preguntó Amy.

- Esta mañana, pero no me voy a quedar mucho, sólo estoy de paso.- respondió Ryo.- Perdón por haberos interrumpido.

- No te preocupes, siéntate con nosotros.- intervino Ray.

Ryo negó con la cabeza.

- No, de verdad no tengo tiempo.- se disculpó.- Yo sólo he venido para hablar con Amy... y de paso deciros que no os preocupeis tanto por vuestro amigo: pronto se solucionarán las cosas.

Ni qué decir que todos los de la mesa, menos los que sabían quién era Ryo, lo miraron como si estuviese loco (bueno, Iván se limitó a mirarle). Amy se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Os importa que yo...?

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada.- la disculparon rápidamente Bunny y Ray.- Que te lo pases bien.

Amy volvió a sonreir y se marchó con Ryo, mientras todos les seguían con la mirada. Una vez atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, las bombardearon a preguntas.

- ¿¡Quien es ese chico?!.- se podría resumir.

- Errr...- empezó Bunny.- Es una historia muy larga.

- Le conocimos hace ya... ¡más de cuatro años!.- exclamó Ray.- Caramba, cuanto tiempo ha pasado...

- Eran nuestras primeras batallas, contra el Negaverso (nota de las autoras: en España no les llamó así, sino los devilster o Reino de la Oscuridad o depende de lo que le daba por decir al doblador, pero como lo del Negaverso es más internacional...).- recordó Bunny.- Todavía no habíamos encontrado a Sailor Venus, ni tan siquiera teníamos el cristal de plata. El enemigo buscaba los siete cristales arco iris, escondidos dentro de humanos, cuya verdadera apariencia era la de un monstruo. Ryo era uno de esos humanos.

- Era compañero de clase de Amy y Bunny.- continuó Ray.- Él estaba enamorado de Amy y prometió declararse el día que la superase en los examenes.

- Pues sí que ha tardado...- murmuró Dani, llevándose un castañazo por parte de Jorge.

- Calla.- le recriminó este.- Esto es muy interesante.

- Lo consiguió gracias a unos poderes que tenía, que le permitían ver el futuro.- continuó Ray.

- Traducido: él nos sería más útil que Diego.- gruñó Ricardo.

Diego se ruborizó, incómodo, pero Vicki le dio un capón a Ricardo y Hotaru, satisfecha, le sacó la lengua.

- Él se declaró y ella... bueno, no le dijo que sí, pero tampoco le rechazó.- continuaba Ray, ignorando la pelea de Ricardo y Hotaru.- Más tarde, él tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad. Lo volvimos a ver cuando Armando estuvo al servicio del Negaverso y...

- ¿¡Estuviste al servicio del Negaverso?!.- exclamaron todos los chicos, mirando horrorizados a Armando.

- ¡No me mireis así!.- protestó este.- Me hicieron un lavado de cerebro...

- El caso es que desde entonces, no le habíamos vuelto a ver...- continuó Ray.- Es curioso que haya vuelto ahora...

- Será que se sentía amenazado...- murmuró Ricardo, mirando de reojo a Iván, el cual, como de costumbre, permanecía impasible.

- A mi lo que llama la atención es que Diego y Ray no notasen sus poderes y entre ellos sí.- señaló Hotaru.

Los dos aludidos se miraron, algo ruborizados.

- Igual el que ambos estuviesen en el Milenio de Plata es la explicación.- señaló Luis.- Pero ahora lo que más me inquieta es el tema referido a Alex. Ha dicho que se solucionaría todo muy pronto...

- Ryo suele acertar en sus predicciones.- señaló Bunny.- Incluso le salvó a Amy de morir aplastada por un piano.

Los demás la miraron horrorizados.

- Errr... a mi no me mireis, yo no lo vi, solo me lo contaron.

- De todos modos, tenemos que sacarlo de su casa: no es bueno que esté encerrado.- insistió Luis.- ¿Quiénes vamos?

Luis miró a Vicki y Armando a Bunny. Ambas fruncieron el ceño.

- Está bien.- dijo Bunny finalmente, para sorpresa de todos.- Armando, creo que será buena idea que les acompañes.

- Esta vez si que me llegaría la boca al suelo.- murmuró Dani, con los ojos como platos.

- Después de todo, Alex es uno de tus mejores amigos y ahora te necesita.- explicó Bunny, con voz serena.- Es cierto, hoy es el día de los enamorados y me encantaría pasarlo a tu lado... pero nosotros podemos celebrarlo mañana. Después de todo, si estamos juntos, cualquier día puede ser el de los enamorados. Podemos celebrarlo mañana o cuando sea más oportuno.

Todos miraron a Bunny incrédulos, sin terminar de creerse sus palabras.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?.- casi balbuceó Armando.- Este día siempre ha sido muy especial y yo no...

- Tranquilo.- insistió Bunny.- Estoy muy segura: ve a buscar a Alex.

- Increible, pero cierto...- balbuceó Dani.- Bunny, me has sorprendido.

Luis miró a Vicki, la cual suspiró.

- Bueno...- empezó.- Este es nuestro primer San Valentín como pareja, pero si Bunny ha sido capaz de cederlo en beneficio de ese encefalograma plano de Alex, yo no seré menos. Puedes ir. Ya quedaremos en otro momento.

Luis la abrazó con ternura como agradecimiento.

- Disculpadme un momento.- dijo Carlos, hablando por primera vez desde esas palabras en el apartamento de Jorge.- Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Iván.

- Errr... a comprar un tubo de escape para la moto.- respondió Carlos.- El que tiene está roto.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario.

- Lo sé.

Carlos se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la puerta, mientras Iván cogía su cazadora de cuero y le seguía.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?.- le preguntó Vicki en voz baja a Luis.

- Ni idea.- respondió este.- Lleva todo el día así de raro.

- Hoy debe ser el día de los raros.- murmuró Hotaru.- Tim también lleva todo el día rara.

Los tres miraron a Tim, que, disimuladamente, a través del cristal, seguía con la mirada a Carlos y a Iván.

- ¿Vosotros creeis que esos dos...?.- aventuró Hotaru.

- Bueno... son muy amigos...- respondió Luis.- Pero yo nunca le he oido decir a Carlos que tuviese ningun sentimiento amoroso hacia Tim.

- Tampoco ella hacia él.- admitió Vicki.- Supongo que, simplemente, tienen los cables cruzados.

Miraron a Dani, que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?.- preguntó Ray, intreigada.

- Que Iván estaba celoso.- respondió este, con aire triunfal.

Se hizo el silencio... y luego todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Juajuajaujuajuajua!.- gritó Ricardo.- ¡No digas tonterias! ¿Iván Caradepalo... celoso? ¡¡¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJUA!!!!

Dani les miró con enojo.

- ¡Hablo muy en serio!

- Yo te creo.- respondió Carola, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¿De veras?.- resondió Dani, agarrandola de las manos, también con corazoncitos en los ojos. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y todo fue una suave brisa arrastrando pétalos de flor de cerezo, sobre un fondo rosa suave.

- Ejem...- les interrumpió Hotaru (si ella no podía tener un momento romántico con su maravilloso Carlos, ¿por qué iban a tenerlo Dani y Carola, que ni siquiera eran pareja oficial?).- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Iván estaba celoso?

Dani esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

- De modo que quereis qué pruebas me han llevado hasta tal conclusión, ¿eh?.- murmuró.- Muy bien. ¡Prueba número uno!

Casi poniendo un pie encima de la mesa, señaló al asiento donde, momentos antes, estaba sentado Iván. Allí todavía estaba su plato con los restos de la tarta que había pedido y una taza de café, con la cucharilla dentro.

- Observad la cucharilla.- explicó Dani.

- Yo diría que es alargada.- murmuró Ricardo.

- Sí, con un extremo cóncavo, podría incluso afirmar que está pensada para llenarla de líquido.- señaló Jorge, analizando cuidadosamente la cucharilla.

- ¡¡¡DEJAD DE REIROS DE MI!!.- protestó Dani.- Me refería a que os fijaseis en dónde la había dejado: está dentro de la taza, cuando él SIEMPRE la deja en el platito, boca abajo.

- ¿Y? Podría deberse a las prisas...- replicó Luis.

- ¡Prueba número dos!.- volvió a exclamar Dani.- Observad la tarta.

- De crema y cerezas.- afirmó Ricardo.

- Con una ligera capa de glaseado por encima.- advirtió Jorge.- Tiene buen gusto...

Dani les fulminó con la mirada.

- Me refería a que observarais su plato: ha dejado una buena parte de su ración de tarta. Yo diría que, desde la aparición de ese tal Ryo, no ha probado apenas bocado...

- Tal vez ya no tenía más hambre...- aventuró Bunny.

- Recuerda que en casa de Jorge ya habíamos tomado tarta.- le recordó Armando.

Dani negó energicamente con la cabeza.

- Él nunca pide nada que no vaya a ser capaz de terminar. ¿O acaso nunca os habeis dado cuenta que sus platos, al terminar, siempre están vacios?

Un largo silencio le indicó que, efectivamente, nunca se habían fijado. Dani se sentó, alicaido.

- Qué poco sentido de la observación teneis...- lloriqueó.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa de Alex.- dijo Diego, mientras se ponía en pie.- Sino, se hará tarde. Recogeremos a Iván y a Carlos en el garaje.

Los chicos se levantaron y, tras despedirse de sus respectivas chicas (los que tenían) se fueron.

- ¡Dani!.- exclamó Carola.

Este se volvió rápidamente.

- ¿Si, adorada Carola?.- respondió con ojitos brillantes.

Ella se ruborizó y le tendió un pequeño paquete con una cinta rosa, mientras miraba al suelo.

- Esto... esto es para ti...- murmuró.

- ¿En serio?.- le preguntó Dani, también ruborizado, pero con una expresión de felicidad sin límites en la cara.- ¡Gracias!

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, embobados, sin ser capaces de reaccionar. Pasaban los segundos... los minutos... y los demás decidieron no dejar pasar las horas, de modo que Luis agarró a Dani del brazo y se lo llevó a rastas de la pastelería.

- ¡Adiós, oh mi maravillosa musa inspiradora!.- exclamó Dani.

- ¡Adiós, oh mi gran valeroso guerrero!.- respondió Carola.

- Me vas a hacer vomitar a mi.- gruñó Ricardo.

Bunny miró todo el tiempo por la ventana y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, dio un gran salto de alegría.

- ¡¡¡¡¡BIENNNN!!!!!.- gritó.

Las demás la miraban como si estuviese loca.

- Bueno, je, je...- se disculpó Bunny.- Vereis, por una serie de circunstancias yo... pues resulta que había olvidado que hoy era San Valentín.

- ¿¡Que te olvidaste que hoy era San Valentín?!.- repitió Carola.

- ¡Pero si es tu día del año favorito!.- se sorprendió Vicki.

- Sí, bueno... son cosas que pasan... el caso es que no le había podido comprar nada a Armando y yo iba a quedar muy mal si nos citábamos hoy. Así que he conseguido que quedemos mañana.- explicó Bunny, mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con la mano.

Las demás la miraron incrédulas.

- Bunny, no puedo creerlo...- balbuceó Ray.

- Bueno, por supuesto que me molesta no poder ver a Armando hoy, una fecha tan señalada, pero, ¡a grandes males, grandes remedios!

- Qué cruz...- suspiraron todas.

- Oye, hablando de cruces.- murmuró Tim, por primera vez en toda la mañana.- ¿Dónde están Luna y Artemís?

- Ni idea, la última vez que la vi fue esta mañana.  


* * *

- ¡¡¡¡LUNA, RECUERDA QUE LO NECESITAMOS VIVO!!!!!.- exclamó Artemís, mientras trataba a duras penas de contener a Luna.

- ¡¡¡¡¡DEJA QUE LO MATE!!! ¡¡¡NADIE LO ECHARÁ DE MENOS!!!

- Desde luego, hay que ver cómo te pones por preguntarte cuando me vas a regalar esa cama de chocolate para consumar nuestro amor.- murmuró Cometa, mientras se miraba las uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, a pocos centímetros de las uñas de Luna.- ¡Qué cruz!  


* * *

Amy y Ryo caminaban por el parque. Sin decir nada. Simplemente caminaban uno junto a otro, en silencio, escuchando a los niños jugar, a los pájaros trinar y esos sonidos típicos de los parques. Ryo se detuvo en un banco y lo miró, con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas, Amy? Aquí fue donde me salvaste la vida y donde me hiciste ver que yo podía crear mi propio futuro.- murmuró.

Amy miró el banco y sonrió. Sí, recordaba ese día. Zoshite había atacado a Ryo para hacerse con su cristal arco iris y Ryo y ella se refugiaron en ese parque. Pese a que ella en ese momento estaba transformada en Sailor Mercurio, él se le había declarado. En ese banco.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...- continuó Ryo.

Amy se limitó a asentir.

Ryo se giró y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Me alegro de que te vayan tan bien las cosas.- dijo.- Bueno, si no tenemos en cuenta lo de Protech, claro.

Ella volvió a sonreir. Era fantástico hablar (o más bien estar, ya que no había abierto la boca prácticamente desde que se habían ido de la pastelería) con alguien que sabía la verdadera situación en al que estaban.

- ¿Qué tal con Iván?

Amy dejó de sonreir y se ruborizó a más no poder. Igual no estaba tan bien eso de que supiese todo.

Ryo volvió a sonreir y se giró.

- Puedo ver que te gusta mucho ese chico.

- Ryo, yo...- murmuró Amy.

- No hace falta que digas nada, Amy.- la interrumpió Ryo.- Puedo ver el futuro y hace mucho que sé que tú y yo no acabaríamos juntos. No es nuestro destino y no es algo que esté en mis manos cambiar.

Amy bajó la mirada, apenada.

- Oye, no lo lamentes por mi.- continuó Ryo.- ¿Sabes? Hace poco conocí a una chica fantástica.

Amy volvió a levantar la mirada y vio a Ryo con una expresión llena de felicidad que hasta ahora nunca había visto en él.

- Me siento muy a gusto a su lado. Ella... sabe lo de mis poderes y no le importa. Y también le hablé de ti y te admira mucho. Soy feliz.

Amy le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando lo que el joven le acababa de decir.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Ryo?.- preguntó Amy finalmente.

Esta vez fue Ryo el que se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, hasta que se volvió a girar.

- Sé que de vez en cuando pensabas que no estaba bien lo que sentias por ese chico.- explicó Ryo.- Te acordabas de mi y de nuestro pacto. Y no era justo. Por eso he venido, para hablar contigo. Yo soy feliz y ahora te toca tambien serlo tú.

Amy le miró, ruborizada. Había venido a darle el visto bueno...

Ryo, una vez más, se giró y la miró.

- Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Amy.- dijo, con una sonrisa.- Y espero que seas muy feliz con ese chico.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto era importante para ella Ryo y lo que él opinase.

Comenzaron de nuevo a caminar, dando un paseo.

- Dime, ¿cómo es esa chica?  


* * *

Parecía increible, pero lo habían logrado: habían conseguido sacar a Alex de su casa. Despues de tres horas, por supuesto.

Caminaban en silencio por un parque (¿Será el mismo parque por el que pasean Ryo y Amy?). Alex miraba al frente todo el tiempo, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Alex, alegra esa cara, hombre.- le pidió, casi suplicó, Luis.- Trata al menos de sonreir.

- ¿Y por qué deberia hacerlo?.- gruñó Alex.- Me habeis sacado de mi casa prácticamente a la fuerza.

- Abriste voluntariamente la puerta.- señaló Jorge.

- ¡Después de que te pusieses a cantar unas serenatas!

- Eso no es lo importante.

Alex volvió a mirar al frente, de mal humor, mientras le daba una patada a una piedra inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. No estaba de ánimos para tener una discusión con Jorge.

- ¿No deberiais estar con vuestras chicas?.- gruñó.- Se enfadarán si en lugar de pasar el día de San Valentín con ellas lo pasais conmigo.

- A mi no me han cambiado los planes.- señaló Jorge.- Sólo que ahora tengo espectadores.

Alex decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

- Bueno...- empezó Armando.- Es que nosotros (y ellas) pensamos que sería mejor que...

-¡Vaya!

Armando se giró, sorprendido. A pocos metros de distancia, se encontraban los Three Ligths. Al ver a Seiya, Armando no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

- Qué sorpresa encontraros a todos aquí.- dijo Seiya, con una falsa sonrisa.- Especialmente a ti, Armando. ¿No deberias estar con Bunny? Especialmente en un día como hoy...

Armando apretó los puños, con enojo. Seiya le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

- Tengo mis motivos.- replicó Armando.- Y ella está de acuerdo.

- Claro.- respondió Seiya.- ¿Cómo no va a estar de acuerdo contigo? Lo eres todo para ella. No ve nada más aparte de ti.

¿Era acaso un pensamiento lo que Seiya acababa de decir? Tal vez... el caso es que Seiya miró con auténtica rabia a Armando.

- ¡Ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú!.- le recriminó.

Armando se disponía a responder, pero no pudo. Antes de haber movido tan solo un dedo, vio pasar corriendo a Alex a su lado y darle un puñetazo a Seiya, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que Seiya se levantase y le devolviese el golpe a Alex. Antes de que se diesen cuenta, estaban enzarzados en una pelea.

- ¡ALEX! ¡SEIYA!.- gritaba Luis.- ¡Separaos!

Pero, por supuesto, como en todas las peleas, las palabras no fueron suficiente. Alex y Seiya se daban puñetazos el uno al otro sin cesar.

- ¡Alex, no pegues a Seiya-sama!.- protestó Dani!.- ¡Seiya-sama, no pegues a Alex!

- ¿¡Alguien puede ayudarme a separalos, por favor!?.- suplicó Luis.

- Déjalos que se desahoguen.- gruñó Yaten.- Cuando Seiya se canse de pegar a ese tipejo, lo dejarán.

Carlos fulminó con la mirada a Yaten.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- le preguntó en un tono peligrosamente calmado, mientras se acercaba.

- He dicho que cuando Seiya se canse de pegar a ese tipejo, lo dejaran.- repitió Yaten, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Te has equivocado con los nombres, enano.- señaló Carlos.

Por supuesto, ellos dos también llegaron a los puños, mientras Luis trataba de separar a Seiya y a Alex.

Dani miraba angustiado el espectáculo.

- ¿A quien debo apoyar?.- murmuraba, agobiado.- ¿A los Three Lights-samas o a mis amigos?

- ¡No debes apoyar a nadie!.- gritó Luis.- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a separarlos!

Taiki optó por intentar ayudar a Luis (no le quedaba nadie con quien pegarse...)... pero fue peor el remedio que al enfermedad. Cuando lograban separar a Seiya y a Alex, tenían que ir a separar a Carlos y Yaten y entonces volvían a pelearse los otros dos, con más ganas todavía y viceversa. Armando también se unió al grupo de los "separadores", al igual que Diego, Jorge e Iván, mientras Ricardo aplaudía sin cesar a Carlos (e incluso a Alex, pero este en voz baja, no le fuesen a oir) y Dani trataba de resolver su dilema moral.

- ¡Alex, no está bien pegar a una mujer!.- suplicó Luis. De pronto, vio a Dani agarrandole del cuello y mirándolo con rabia.

- ¡¡¡¡LOS TRHEE LIGHTS NO SON MUJERES!!!!.- más que un grito, fue un modo de convercerse a si mismo de esa "realidad".

- Errr... vale, de acuerdo.- asintió Luis.- ¡Pero ayúdame a separarlos!

Dani asintió y se disponía a echarles una mano cuando de pronto el suelo tembló. Todos se detuvieron, alarmados.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- murmuró Alex.

Bajo sus pies, el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de evitar caer dentro de la recien formada fosa.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!.- gritó Alex.

Ante sus ojos vieron aparecer un gigantesco animal que no tenía parecido con ningún otro visto hasta entonces sobre la faz de la tierra. Se podría decir que se parecía un poco a un cobaya... y a un topo... y a un ratón... y a una rata... y a una musaraña... y a un castor... de lo único que estaban seguros, era de que se trataba de un roedor que había alcanzado un tamaño descomunal.

- ¡Es el enemigo!.- gritó Armando.- ¡Transformémonos!  


* * *

- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso?!.- exclamó Amy (ah, pues si era el mismo parque ^_^).

- ¡El enemigo ha vuelto a actuar!.- exclamó Ryo.- ¡Rápido, debes ir a luchar!

Amy asintió y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el roedor, mientras Ryo la seguía con la mirada.

- Buena suerte, Amy.  


* * *

- Cuando el cielo se cubre de nubes y los huracanes azotan la tierra, aparece un guerrero legendario y su tropa. Soy el guerrero que ilumina el camino a la libertad...

- Y nosotros somos los guerreros que le acompañamos en su misión...

- ¡Y en nombre del Sol, te castigaremos!

- Al menos, es más rápido que ir presentándonos de uno en uno.- reconoció Guerrero Júpiter.

- Siguen siendo tonterias.- gruñó Guerrero Neptuno, mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios.

Guerrero Sol ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada. Hizo aparecer su espada de luz y se avalanzó contra el monstruo.

- Está claro que este chico no aprende...- murmuró Guerrero Urano, moviendo con gesto abatido la cabeza.- Sólo espero que no lo maten...

- ¡¡AAAHHHH!!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, haciendo caer su espada de luz sobre el roedor.

Este se retorció de dolor ante la embestida del guerrero. Por supuesto, esto no enterneció a Guerrero Sol, que atacaba sin cesar y con saña contra el animal.

-... casi me da pena el bichejo ese...- murmuró Guerrero Saturno.

- Pues yo sólo espero que no sea como las ratas.- gruñó El Señor del Antifaz.- Por que si es así, vamos a encontrarnos en un serio apuro.  


* * *

Mientras, en lo alto, Zoydiene miraba horrorizado a Guerrero Sol.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese?.- murmuró, espantado.- Nunca le había visto atacar con tanta saña...  


* * *

El pobre roedor ya no sabía dónde esconderse de los ataques de Guerrero Sol.

Cuando llegó Sailor Mercurio (tras haber avisado a las otras sailors de este nuevo ataque con el intercomunicador) el animalito (bueno, animalito de tres metros, pero animalito a fin de cuentas) corrió a esconderse detrás de ella, implorando su protección.

- ...- dijo Guerrero Venus.- ... creo que le hace daño.

- ¿Y no se trata de eso?.- murmuró Creadora.

- Sí, pero si nos ven los de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales nos van a denunciar.- señaló Curadora.  


* * *

Guerrero Sol, espada en mano, se paró delante de Sailor Mercurio, que no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Quitate de en medio!.- gruñó Guerrero Sol.- Es un enemigo y como tal debo acabar con él...

El roedor se puso a hacer reverencias a Sailor Mercurio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, implorando perdón. Todo, con tal de no dejar que ese maniático con espada le volviese a zurrar.

- Errr...- respondió Sailor Mercurio.- Yo creo que ya se ha llevado lo que le tocaba. En cuanto llegue Sailor Moon, lo purificará y todos felices y contentos, ¿vale?

- ¡No!.- replicó Guerrero Sol.- Puede ser una trampa...

- Pero el pobre ya ha recibido bastante...

- ¿¡COMO QUE POBRE?!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.- ¡¡ES UN ENEMIGO!! ¡¡TODOS TENEMOS NUESTROS MALOS RATOS!! ¡¡QUE SE AGUANTE!! (en realidad, utilizó otro verbo que no es precisamente aguantar, pero este es un fanfic light)

- ¡Alto ahí!

Todos miraron a lo alto y vieron a Sailor Moon, acompañada de las otras Sailors, en lo alto de los columpios (wow, qué equilibrio el suyo...)

- ¡Hoy es el día de los enamorados, un día en que las parejas deben estar juntas, disfrutando de su amor! ¡Y tú lo has arruinado! ¡Y yo no puedo permitir eso! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigaré!

Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Sailor Moon y las otras sailors al ver que nadie les hacía caso, ya que Guerrero Sol y Sailor Mercurio discutían y el roedor imploraba clemencia.

- Sailor Moon...- dijo al fin Guerrero Urano.- Creo que será mejor que utilices tu poder, porque así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Ella, todavía sin entender lo que pasaba, afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Espada de cristal, sesga el mal de mi enemigo!.- gritó la sailor.

El roedor, si hubiese podido hablar, en lugar de gritar "desaparezco", habría dado efusivamente las gracias a la Sailor. Pronto, todo quedó en silencio, salvo por algún gruñido por parte de Guerrero Sol.  


* * *

- Venga, dáselo...- insistió Jorge, empujando a Patricia en al dirección en la que estaba Alex.

- Pero...- protestó Patricia.- Igual no es una buena idea... debería consultarlo con Luna...

- ¡Me da igual que sea o no buena idea!.- replicó Jorge.- ¡No estoy dispuesto a aguantar a Alex de ese humor! ¡Así que ve y dale esa caja!

Patricia sintió debilmente y camino lentamente hacia Alex, con una caja en las manos.

- Ejem... ¿Alex?.- preguntó, algo temerosa.

Alex se giró y la miró. A Patricia casi le dieron ganas de llorar al ver sus ojos. Parecían tan tristes...

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Alex, tratando de ser lo más amable posible.  


* * *

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Ryo.- dijo Amy, en la estación del tren.- Y espero que me escribas pronto.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.- sonrió Ryo.- ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida!

Ryo, ante la atónita mirada de Amy, empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó un libro con un lazo. Ella lo miró, ruborizada.

- Es para Iván.- señaló él.- Tú no serías capaz de hacerle un regalo de San Valentín, pero creo que este irá bien.

Amy se ruborizó y miró el libro: "Como agua para chocolate". Se ruborizó todavía más.

- No creo que sea el tipo de literatura que le guste a Iván.- se excusó.

- No creo que le importe.- replicó Ryo.- Espero que te vayan bien las cosas.

De un salto, se subió al tren justo cuando se cerraban las puertas.

- ¡Espera!.- le llamó Amy.- ¿Cuándo se supone que le voy a dar esto a Iván?

Ryo como toda respuesta, sonrió y se despidió con la mano, mientras el tren se alejaba.

Amy se quedó unos minutos en la estación, mirando el libro, ruborizada. Se moría de vergüenza sólo de pensar en dárselo a Iván...

Salió de la estación y miró el reloj. Ya era tarde... tendría que tomar un taxi para volver a casa.

En ese momento, oyó el ruido del motor de una moto.

Se dio al vuelta y vio a Iván subido en la moto, mirándola.

- Iván...- murmuró ella, sorprendida (y ruborizada. Esta chica se ha pasado todo el día como un tomate...).- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supuse que acompañarías a tu amigo al tren.- explicó él, inexpresivo.- Y, dada la hora, pensé que sería mejor que te acompañase a casa.

Ella le miró, sorprendida y luego sonrió. Apretó el libro que le había dado Ryo...

- Gracias.- respondió, mientras se subía en la moto y se ponía el casco.- Por cierto, toma, esto es para ti.

Iván cogió el libro y leyó el título. Amy, una vez más, notó como le subían los colores.

- Es en agradecimiento por el que me diste tú cuando estuve enferma.- se excusó.

- Gracias.- dijo Iván, mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la cazadora y ponía en marcha la moto.

Amy sonrió.  


* * *

Carlos se apartó el pelo de la cara, tratando de mancharse lo menos posible de grasa, mientras trataba de apretar todo lo posible unas tuercas del motor. Juró una vez más.

- ¿Carlos?.- se oyó la voz de Tim detrás de él.

Fue tal la sorpresa que al levantarse, se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra... bueno, ¿y qué importaba? Se había hecho daño y eso bastaba.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Tim.

- Sí, sí...- gruñó Carlos, frotándose el futuro chichón.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo...- murmuró Tim.- Sólo estoy de paso, vine a traerte una cosa.

Al decir esto, le extendió un paquete. Con curiosidad, Carlos lo abrió y vio un tubo de escape. Miró a Tim, extrañado. Ella se ruborizó un poco (¡increible! ¡Tim ruborizada!)

- Yo tenía uno de más en casa.- se excusó.- Así que me parecía un poco absurdo que te gastases el dinero, teniendo yo uno de más. Lo siento, está un poco sucio.

Carlos miró de nuevo el tubo y vio que, efectivamente, estaba sucio. Aunque... esas manchas...

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya.- se disculpó Tim.- Yo tengo que ir a arruinarle la vida a Hotaru, todavía no he llegado a la media del día. ¡Hasta mañana!

- Adiós...- respondió Carlos, distraido. Juraría que esas manchas eran de chocolate...  


* * *

Luis vio en la puerta de su casa a Vicki, que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola.- la saludó Luis, con curiosidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Bueno...- empezó Vicki, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.- He pensado que, ya que ambos somos adultos y no tenemos toque de queda, podíamos aprovechar lo que queda del Día de San Valentín...

Luis la abrazó, también sonriendo, mientras le daba un tierno beso.  


* * *

Alex miraba la caja de bombones, sin terminar de creerselo. Patricia, a su vez, al ver la pasiva reacción de Alex, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Yo... bueno, sé que en realidad no podemos... pero no me parecio mal que... lo siento, ha sido un error. Será mejor que...

Alex no la dejó terminar, ya que la agarró y la trajo hacia si, abrazándola con fuerza, ante la sorpresa se Patricia. Finalmente, ella también le abrazó, sonriente.  


* * *

- Bueno, parece que todo ha terminado bien.- murmuró Armando, abrazando a Bunny.- Creo que el mal genio de Alex ya ha pasado.

- Realmente, daba miedo.- murmuró Bunny.

- Lo que más siento es no haber podido darte antes tu regalo de San Valentín.- se disculpó Armando, mientras sacaba una cajita de un bolsillo.

Bunny palideció. Con todo el lio, no le había podido comprar nada a Armando.

- Errr... ¡creo que será mejor que nos los demos durante nuestra cita de San Valentin, aunque ya no sea San Valentín!.- dijo, tratando de zafarse.

Armando la miró, extrañado.

- Bunny, ¿estás bien?

- Yo, claro, jejejejeje.- respondió con risa nerviosa.- "Rayos, la proxima vez compraré el reghalo tres meses antes..."

Volver al indice

Ir a capitulo siguiente


	30. El cumpleaños de Dani. Zoydiene.

CAPÍTULO 30: El cumpleaños de Dani. Zoydiene.

Aydiene caminaba nerviosa por la sala y cada dos segundos se giraba angustiada hacia la puerta. Zoydiene hacía ya varios días que debería haber vuelto. Y el indicador de energía mostraba que el último soldado empleado por él había sido destruido.

- Pero su energía no ha desaparecido....- pensó Aydiene. Eso significaba que Zoydiene estaba vivo, pero no regresaba por temor a las represalias o porque tenía un plan en mente y sabía que, si regresaba a la base, Protech no le escucharía.

Suspiró. No sabía qué era peor, si ser sacrificado al Gran Hombre o que Protech te castigase por fracasar y, además, huir. Ella había aconsejado a Erdiene que huyese, pero tal vez la opción que él había elegido fuese la más sabia.

Erdiene...

Apretó los puños con rabia. Erdiene había sido su maestro, aquel que había estado a su lado en los momentos más duros, cuando todo el mundo la rechazaba por sus ambiciones, cuando, en momentos de debilidad, no se veía capaz de alcanzar sus metas. Erdiene la había apoyado en todo momento, no la había dejado rendirse. Gracias a él, ella habia logrado ser la primera mujer que había alcanzado el rango de Maestro Sagrado.

Pero no sólo había sido su maestro. Para ella, también había sido un padre. Erdiene se había ocupado de ella desde que era muy pequeña. La habia alimentado, cobijado, ayudado... la había visto crecer. Y ahora estaba muerto, sacrificado al Gran Hombre por culpa de esos guerreros y esas sailors...

Apretó los puños con rabia. Y ahora había llegado el turno de Zoydiene, su mejor y más leal compañero...

En ese momento, se encendió la luz que indicaba la presencia de Protech y Aydiene se apresuró a arrodillarse.

- Aydiene, ¿ha regresado ya Zoydiene?.- preguntó Protech, desde la oscuridad.

Aydiene notó cómo se le detenia el corazón.

- ¿Y bien?.- insistió Protech.

- No, mi señor.- respondió Aydiene, apretando los puños con rabia.- Zoydiene no ha regresado ni se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros. Pero tal se encuentre herido y...

- ¡Silencio!.- gritó Protech.- Ambos sabemos que Zoydiene salió ileso del ataque. Si no ha regresado ha sido porque se ha convertido en un traidor. Y nosotros no podemos permitir eso, Aydiene.

- No... mi señor...- murmuró Aydiene, bajando la mirada.

- Rastrea su energía.- ordenó Protech.- Y cuando le localices... ejecútalo.

Aydiene levantó la mirada, horrorizada.

- Pero... mi señor...- balbuceó.- ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciese alguno de nuestros soldados?

- No debemos subestimar el poder de Zoydiene.- replicó Protech.- No deja de ser un Maestro Sagrado y, por tanto, sólo un Maestro Sagrado es capaz de ejecutarle.

- Pero... mi señor...- insistió Aydiene.

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!.- tronó la voz.- ¿Acaso tú también quieres traicionarme, Aydiene?

- No... mi señor...- murmuró la Maestra, bajando de nuevo la mirada, temerosa.- Yo... cumpliré vuestras órdenes.

- Así lo espero, Aydiene.- replicó Protech.- No me falles.

La luz se apagó, aunque Aydiene aún tardó unos segundos en incormporarse. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangree escurrió entre sus dedos.

- Guerreros...- murmuró.- Pagareis por esto.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAA!!!!.- gritó Dani, mientras abría la puerta del almacén con entusiasmo, donde se encontraban todos los demás, preparándose para un ensayo y la reunión diaria.

Le miraron alucinados.

- Buenos días.- se limitó a decir Iván, con tranquilidad, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Dani les miró a todos expectante.

- ¿Y bien?.- dijo al fin.

- ¿Y bien qué?.- preguntó Alex, extrañado, afinando el bajo.- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que decir, hacer o notar?

El mundo entero se derrumbó para Dani, que se vio envuelto en una oscuridad, mientras una muy ligera luz azulada emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Tener amigos para esto...- murmuró lloroso.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?.- preguntó Yaten, extrañado.- Parece estar más atontado que de costumbre...

- Pues no lo sé... murmuró Luis, mientras le hacía una discreta señal a Carlos, que asintió ligeramente.

Mientras Dani seguía llorando amargamente y lamentandose de su desgraciada suerte, Carlos, con ayuda de Diego, sacaron una enorme tarta de debajo de la batería.

- Seguro que si me muriese ahora mismo a nadie le importaria...- murmuraba Dani, entre otros muchos lamentos.

- Venga, venga, no seas tan quejica, Dani.- dijo Jorge, con una gran sonrisa, mientras Carlos y Diego se situaban con la tarta detrás de Dani.- Mira, tenemos una cosita para ti.

Los ojos de Dani se iluminaron y se giró rápidamente... de hecho, se giró tan rápidamene que su cara se estampó en la tarta.

- ¡Dani, deja un poco para los demás!.- gritó Cometa.

- Alguien deberia hacerle notar que esas no son maneras de comer.- murmuró Seiya, mientras una enorme gota de sudor aparecia en las cabezas de los demás.

- Creo que nos hemos quedado sin postre.- se lamentó Ray.

- ¡¡¡DANI!!!.- exclamó Carola, mientras corría a separar la cara de Dani de la tarta.- ¡¡¿Estas bien?!!

Dani parpadeó un par de veces, se pasó un dedo por la mejilla y luego se lo metió en la boca.

- Ñam...- dijo.- Fresa y crema, mi favorita.

- ... qué cruz.- dijeron todos al unisono.

* * *

Ante ellos se alzaba, majestuosa, la entrada al parque de atracciones. Dani la miraba, mientras chispas de alegria salían de sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad?.- dijo una vez más.

- Que si, Dani, que si.- suspiró Carlos.- Que, para celebrar tu cumpleaños (y compensar lo de la tarta) vamos a pasar el día en el parque de atracciones. Te invitamos a todo lo que tu quieras.

- Ese es nuestro regalo para ti.- afirmó Vicki.

- Con lo infantil que eres, supusimos que te gustaria la idea.- afirmó Tim.

- Y, si quieres, nos ponemos gorritos de cumpleaños.- añadió Yaten, sarcástico.- Sois muy extraños. Una terrible amenaza se cierne sobre la Tierra y os dedicais celebrar algo tan ridículo como un cumpleaños.

- Hay amenazas peores...- gruñó Alex, mirando de reojo a Seiya, que frunció el ceño. Desde la pelea, cada vez se llevaban peor y los demás rezaban para que no volviesen a tener motivos para pelearse.

- Será mejor que entremos.- dijo Armando, abrazando a Bunny.

- ¡¡¡Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa!!!.- exclamó Dani, mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia la atracción.

- ¡Dani, espérame!.- exclamó Carola, saliendo corriendo tras él.

- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea invitarle a todas las atracciones...- pensó Ray en voz alta.- Algo me dice que se va a subir absolutamente en todo...

- Menos mal que somos muchos a repartir.- señaló Amy, sacando una calculadora.- Teniendo en cuenta que, dada su edad, solo hay 19 atracciones en las que subir...

- Mejor cuenta las 15 infantiles también.- señaló Iván, sin alterar su cara.- Estamos hablando de Dani.

-... bueno, aun así.- continuó Amy, añadiendo las 15 atracciones a la lista.- Dado que el precio medio de cada atraccion es de 250 (nota de la autora: hace siglos que no voy a un parque de atracciones, asi que no tengo ni idea del precio –por eso no he puesto de qué moneda se habla-. Sobre lo del precio individual de cada atraccion... sé que en muchos sitios no es asi, pero en donde yo vivo una cosa es la entrada al parque y otra el acceso a las atracciones).- De modo que serían un total de 8500, dividido entre 20 salen 450...

- ¡Eh, no corras tanto!.- saltó Taiki.- Es amigo vuestro, nosotros hemos venido por educacion, pero no vamos a pagar algo tan tonto como esto.

- ¿Pagar una parte no sería también algo dee ducación?.- murmuró Ricardo en voz baja.

- Bordes...- gruñó Alex.

- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?.- se encaró Seiya.

- Borde, pero no he dicho quien.- señaló Alex.- Y ya se sabe que el que se pica, ajos come...

Seiya y Alex se miraron a los ojos.

- Algo me dice que si nos metemos en medio, moriremos quemados...- murmuró Jorge.- ¡Aingh, está taaaan sexy cuando se pone así! ?

- Esto... da igual, lo dividiremos entre 16.- dijo Amy, tratando de calmar la situación.- Bueno, 15, que Ricardo no tiene tanto dinero.

- ¿¡Y yo por qué tengo que pagar parte y el enano no?!.- saltó Hotaru.

- Porque él tiene 12 años y tu 15.- explicó Vicki.- Tu dispones de más dinero que él.

- Y ademas nos encanta arruinarte la vida.- añadió Tim, con una gran sonrisa.

Hotaru fulminó a Tim vcon la mirada, pero esta no pareció muy afectada.

- Bueno, dividido entre 15 sale a algo menos de 570. Sigue sin ser mucho.- continuó Amy.

- No olvides que alguien se querrá montar en algo.- señaló Ray.- No nos vamos a pasar todo el día viendo a Dani pasarselo en grande y a Carola babeando detrás.

- No es mala idea.- admitió Alex, mientras agarraba la mano de Patricia.- Ven, vamos a ir al tunel del terror.

- Oye, ¿no crees que no debe...?.- murmuró Patricia ruborizada

- Venga, no te preocupes tanto.- le restó importancia Alex.- Luna, Artemis y Cometa no pueden entrar en el parque. Tomemonos un dia libre.

- Resulta curioso...- murmuró Seiya, con sonrisa provocativa.- A mi tambien me apetece ir al tunel del terror.

- Y a mi.- añadió Yaten, siguiendo el juego.

- Y a mi.- dijo también Taiki.

Alex frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien, desde detrás, saltó:

- ¡¡¡LOS THREE LIGHTS SAMAS VAN AL TUNEL DEL TERROR!!.- gritó Dani, saliendo de alguna parte, con Carola detrás.- ¡¡Entonces yo también voy! ¡La montaña rusa puede esperar!

- ¡¡Yo también voy!!.- añadió Carola.- Paso taaaaaanto miedo en esos sitios, que necesitaré a alguien que esté a mi lado...

- ¡Yo te protegeré, Carola!.- exclamó Dani.

- ¿De verdad?.- preguntó Carola, ruborizada.- Eres tan valiente..

- Ya empezamos con el shojo...- refunfuñó Carlos, llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

- Si va Alex yo también.- dijo Jorge, agarrando el brazo libre de Alex (para horror de este).- Y si paso miedo, me abrazaré a ti muuuuy fuerte ?

- Cabeza de Chorlito, ¿te apuntas?.- dijo Seiya, sonriendo. Armando frunció el ceño.

- ¡Por mi bien!.- respondió Bunny.- ¿Vienes, Armando?

- Claro.

Seiya dejó de sonreir. Y refunfuñó un poco, girando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Me han hablado muy bien de esa atracción.- comentó Amy en voz alta.- A mi también me apetece ir.

- Yo creo que tambien me apunto.- afirmó Ray.

- Puede ser interesante. Tanta oscuridad y cosas imprevistas...- murmuró Vicki, mirando a Luis de reojo, que se ruborizó.- ¿Te parece si entramos también?

- Por mi estupendo.- aceptó Luis, todavía ruborizado.

- Sera divertido.- intervino Tim, con una sonrisa.- Hotaru y yo tambien vamos.

- ¡Eh!.- protestó Hotaru.- ¿¡Y yo por qué tengo que ir?!

- Porque basta que te dejemos sin vigilancia para que te largues.- explicó Tim.- Ademas ¿he comentado que me encanta arruinarte la vida?

- ¡Yo también quiero ir!.- dijo Ricardo.- Quiero ver a la pecho plano gritando de terror...

- No te hagas ilusiones, enano.- señaló Hotaru.- A mi esas cosas no me dan miedo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, pecho-plano.- replicó Ricardo.- Seguro que no has dado dos pasos y ya estarás gritando aterrorizada ¡por favor, por favor, venid a ayudadme, este murcielago de plástico está arruinando mi vida!¡Pecho plano!

- ¡Enano! ¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno!

- ¿No os recuerdan un poco a Vicki y Alex?.- murmuró Diego, mientras Hotaru y Ricardo se decían toda clase de lindezas.

- ¡Eh!.- saltaron Alex y Ricardo al mismo tiempo.- ¡No me compares con ese engendro!

- ¿¡A quien llamas engendro!?.- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, pasando a discutir Alex y Ricardo, mientras Hotaru lamentaba no contar con la presencia de su adorado Carlos para que la defendiese de semejante individuo.

- Bueno ¿y vosotros?.- preguntó Armando a Ivan, Carlos y Diego.- ¿Os venis también?.

- Ya que vais todos...- comentó Diego.- Por mi bien.

- Yo también voy.- dijo Ivan.

- Puede ser divertido.- aceptó Carlos

- ¡Genial, entonces vamos todos!.- exclamó Bunny.- ¡Será divertidisimo!

- Si, genial...- gruñó Alex.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre del palacio que coronaba el parque de atracciones, Zoydiene observaba a la gente divirtiendose.

- Tengo que hacer algo.- murmuró, apretando los puños.- Si no consigo derrotar a esos guerreros y conseguir energia antes de que el Gran Protech de conmigo, mi vida habrá acabado...

Alzó una mano y cerró los ojos.

- Conseguiré energía de estos humanos.- murmuró.- Ante el peligro, los guerreros apareceran. Para entonces yo ya habré conseguido una gran cantidad de energía con la que satisfacer a Protech y podré acabar con ellos sin problemas. Haré que Protech vuelva a estar orgulloso de mi.

* * *

Pasaron todo el dia subiendo en atracciones. La montaña rusa, autos de choque, la casa encantada, tiovivo,... hubo competiciones de muchas clases: el que acertase en la diana, el que aguantase en pie, el que comiese más...

Ya estaba atardeciendo y, a petición de Dani, subieron en el pequeño trenecito que recorría el parque, para terminar el día.

- Esto es vergonzoso...- murmuraba Carlos una y otra vez, tratando de esconderse detrás del panda que conducía el trenecito para que nadie le reconociese.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, opino lo mismo.- refunfuñó Taiki.

Mientras, en la parte trasera del tren, Bunny miraba encantada los alrededores.

- Armando ¿recuerdas este tren?.- murmuró, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la espalda de Armando.

- ¿El trenecito?.- se extrañó este.

- Sí.- respondió Bunny, ruborizándose y juguetenado con el dedo en la espalda de Armando.-  
Aquí nos encontramos una vez, hace ya cuatro años. Tu estabas sentado delante de mi, igual que ahora. Y me llamaste cabeza de Chorlito.

- Eso no me parece que fuese tan extraño. Te he llamado cabeza de Chorlito infinidad de veces.- bromeó Armando.- Pero sí, recuerdo este tren. Aquí conocí a Ray.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¡QUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!???.- gritó Bunny, mientras se ponía en pie.- ¡¡¡¡Y TE ACUERDAS PORQUE AQUÍ CONOCISTE A RAY?!!!!

- ¡Bunny, cálmate! ¡Era una broma!.- se apresuró a aclarar Armando.- Me acuerdo perfectamente. Por aquel entonces la tierra sufria la amenaza del Negaverso y los tres nos subimos al tren tratando de localizar al enemigo (nota de la autora: creo que fue por eso, no me acuerdo muy bien). Yo todavía no sabia que tú eras Sailor Moon ni tú que yo era el Señor del Antifaz y yo siempre me metía contigo. Fuimos atacados por una muñeca parlanchina que os hipnotizó a Ray y a ti. ¿Ves como me acuerdo?

- Humm...- gruñó Bunny, mientras volvía a sentarse.- Está bien. ¡Pero no gastes más bromas como esa!

- Está bien, está bien.- se rió Armando.- No más bromas.

Alex le miró de reojo.

- Cómo has cambiado, Armando.- murmuró.- Antes eras genial con las bromas. Es más, tú me enseñaste a mi cómo meterme con la gente (aunque yo he acabado desarrollando mi propio e inugualable estilo, por supuesto). Qué tiempos...

- Si, bueno...- murmuró Armando, algo ruborizado.- La gente cambia.

- Venga, reconoce que aun hoy se te ocurren millones de maneras de meterte con Bunny.- dijo Alex, con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

- Pues la verdad es que si, pero...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ARMANDO!!!!!.- protestó Bunny.

- ¡Pero jamas osaria decirlas!.- se apresuró añadir Armando.

- Cobarde.- le dijo Alex, sacandole la lengua.- Deberias tomar ejemplo de mi: yo jamas me acobardo, soy valiente, decidido y...

- ¡¡¡QUERIDISIMO ALEX!!!!

Alex y Vicki palidecieron de inmediato. Por suerte para Vicki, no parecía haber sido visto y pudo esconderse entre Tim y Luis.

- No me digas que es...- balbuceó el valiente y decidido Alex.

Alguien saltó al tren (es que ya sabeis lo despacio que van esos trenecitos) y se agarró al cuello de Alex con anergía.

- ¡¡Mi queridisimo Alex, que ilusión encontrarte aquí!!.- exclamó Amalia.- ¡¡O sea, es que no me lo esperaba!! ¡¡Es super guay!!

- Ni yo, desde luego.- balbuceó Alex, tratando de respirar.- Si lo llego a saber no vengo...

- Venga, Alex, tu eres decidido y valiente, jamas te acobardas.- dijo Armando, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Esto es un caso excepcional.- señaló Alex.- Es Amalia. Nadie puede ser lo suficientemente valiente.

- ¿Lo suficientemente valiente para que, mi amorcito?.- preguntó Amalia, cuando se dio cuenta de que Patricia estaba sentada delante de Alex.- Alex querido, ¿qué hace esa ahí sentada?

- ¿Disfrutar del panorama?.- aventuró Alex.

Amalia fulminó con la mirada a Patricia, que la miró con recelo.

- Oye, guapa, me parece que no entiendes la situación.- dijo Amalia, encarándose a Patricia, mientras una gota de sudor respbalaba por la cabeza de esta.- O sea, Alex es MIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIO y no pienso compartirlo con nadie. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿No deberia tener yo algo que decir al respecto?.- murmuró Alex, pero solo sirvió para que Amalia lo volviese a agarrar del cuello.

- Alex y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, mona.- insistió Amalia, asintiendo con energía.- Y nada ni nadie nos separara.

- Señorita ¿ha pagado usted el trayecto?

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Amalia, mientras un empleado la miraba, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Esto... yo... o sea...- balbuceó Amalia.

- No puede usted subirse al tren en marcha, y menos sin tener el ticket.- dijo el empleado.- Tendrá usted que acompañarme a la oficina.

- ¡Pero no... es que estaba aquí mi queridisimo amorcito!! ¡¡Alex, di algo!!

- No conozco de nada a esta mujer.- dijo Alex, con decisión.

Los ojos de Amalia jamás estuvieron tan abiertos como entonces.

- ¿Le estaba molestando, caballero?.- preguntó el empleado.

- Pues a decir verdad sí.- afirmó Alex.- Saltó al tren estando el marcha y se avalanzó sobre mi y le ha faltado poco para insultar a mi acompañante. Creo que deberian llevarla a la oficina y llamar a un especialista para que el hagan un examen psicológico. Puede que sea necesario ingresarla en un centro especializado.

- Sí, señor.- asintió el empleado.- Y disculpe las molestias.

- ¡Pe... pero Alex, mi amor, mi tesoro!!.- gritó Amalia, mientras era arrastrada (literalmente) hacia la oficina.- ¡¡Di que es una broma!!

- ¡Y casi mejor si le ponen un tranquilizante!!.- añadió Alex.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, en la cara de Alex apareció una resplandeciente sonrisa, mientras bajaban del tren.

- ¡Ah, qué satisfacción!.- exclamó.

- ¿No crees que te has excedido?.- aventuró Diego.- Puede tener problemas muy serios. Y puede que te odie despues de esto y no quiera verte nunca más...

- ¿Lo crees de verdad?.- preguntó Alex con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho antes!

- No es mala idea.- murmuró Vicki, pensativa.- Tal vez yo deberia hacer lo mismo.

Alex se giró y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿¡Qué?!.- exclamó.

- Si, ya sé que es raro que una idea tuya sea mala, pero no necesario que...

- ¿Conseguiste desincrustarte del auto de choque? Vaya, qué sorpresa.- añadió Alex.- ¿Cuántos litros de aceite fueron necesarios para ello?

- ¡Escuchame bien, primitivo ser amorfo y descerebrado!.- exclamó Vicki.- ¡¡Eres un ...!

Tras ellos se produjo una gran explosión, derribando al grupo.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Amy.

- ¡Es el enemigo!.- respondió Diego, mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿¡Y no podía atacar otro día?!.- se lamentó Dani.

- ¡No hay tiempo para tonterias!.- gritó Seiya, mientras sacaba su objeto mágico.- ¡Transformémonos!

- Bueno.- gruñó Alex.- Pero que sepas que lo hago porque quiero, no porque tú me lo digas.

* * *

- Salid de una vez, estúpidos guerreros.- murmuraba Zoydiene una y otra vez.- Quiero ver cómo suplicais por vuestras patéticas vidas...

- ¡Alto ahí!

Zoydiene se giró, sonriendo. Habían caído en su trampa. Sobre la entrada del tunel del amor, se vieron varias siluetas.

- ¡Un parque de atracciones es un lugar sagrado, creado para que la gente se divierta y celebre días especiales en ellos y puedan volver a su infancia! ¡No te perdonaré que hayas osado destruir uno de esos maravillosos santuarios! ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

- ¡Y nosotras la ayudaremos!.- exclamaron las demás sailors.

- ¡No vale!.- lloriqueó Guerrero Venus.- Me estropean el cumpleaños y ni siquiera nos da tiempo a soltar nuestro discursito de llegada...

- No seas tan crio...- gruñó Curadora.

Como toda respuesta, Guerrero Venus se quitó ligeramente una lagrimita que asomaba por sus ojos.

- Os estaba esperando.- murmuró Zoydiene, sonriendo.- Habeis caido en mi trampa.

- ¿Qué trampa?.- repitió Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡Mirad allí!.- exclamó Sailor Saturno.

Detrás de Zoydiene pudieron ver los cuerpos de varias personas inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¡Les ha robado la energía!.- exclamó Guerrero Urano.

- Bastardo...- murmuró Guerrero Sol.

- Por vuestra culpa, ahora soy un paria en el glorioso ejército de Protech.- murmuró Zoydiene, caminando hacia ellos con ira.- La única oportunidad que tengo de ser perdonado es que acabe con vuestras patéticas vidas. Y debo admitir que no me causa mucho dolor tener que hacerlo. Es más, me da la oportunidad de vengar a mis amigos caídos en combate.

- Cabe destacar que nosotros sólo nos hemos deshecho de dos de ellos.- señaló Guerrero Venus.- El resto habeis sido vosotros solos.

- ¡¡¡Silencio!!!.- aulló Zoydiene, lanzando un potente rayo contra los guerreros.

- ¡Cuidado!.- exclamó Luchadora, esquivando a duras penas el terrible rayo, mientras los demas hacían lo propio, con más o menos suerte.

- ¡Tiene un poder increible!.- exclamó Sailor Urano.

- Va a ser dificil de derrotar.- murmuró Guerrero Mercurio.

- ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!.- gritó Sailor Saturno, alzó su báculo con decisión.- ¡Union planetaria destructora!

Una gran cantidad de energía surgió del báculo de la sailor y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Zoydiene, que puso sus brazos ante su rostro, dejando que le alcanzase el rayo.

Una gran explosión se produjo al chocar la energía con Zoydiene, levantando una gran humareda. Los guerreros contenían la respiración.

Antes de que alguno pudiese hacer algo, Zoydiene salió de entre la humareda y agarró a la sailor del cuello con energía.

- ¡¡Sailor Saturno!!.- exclamó Guerrero Saturno.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible?!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

- Vuestros poderes no son nada comparados con los mios.- explicó Zoydiene, sujetando a la sailor a varios centímetros del suelo.- Tal vez consigan dañarme mínimamente, pero mi capacidad de recuperación es 1000 veces superior a la vuestra, ya que es proporcional a mi poder. ¿Realmente creeis que podreis vencerme?

Los guerreros se mantuvieron inmóviles, observando, mientras la sailor a duras penas podía respirar debido a la presión que ejercía Zoydiene sobre su cuello.

- Vaya, parece que se os ha comido la lengua el gato.- se burló Zoydiene.- ¿No teneis nada que decir?

- Primero suéltala y luego ya te diré lo que tengo que decirte.- dijo Sailor Urano.

- No me parece que esteis en condicion de imponer vuestras condiciones.- señaló Zoydiene.- Soy yo quien tiene a vuestra compañera en mi poder. Una ligera presión y sus días como sailor habrían terminado. Sería interesante, ¿no creeis?

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?!.- gritó Sailor Marte.- ¡Si lo que quieres es matarnos, ¿a qué viene este numerito? ¡Tienes más poder que nosotros, no necesitas utilizar un escudo humano!

- ¿Y quien utiliza un escudo humano?.- se burló Zoydiene.- Tu mismo lo has dicho: no lo necesito. Voy a matarla delante de todos vosotros.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!.- gritó Sailor Neptuno.

- ¿Qué no me atreva? No digas tonterias. Pienso torturarla hasta la muerte ante vuestros propios ojos. Quiero veros sufrir...

Los guerreros le miraron horrorizados. Verles sufrir...

- Hasta ahora lo habeis tenido fácil, guerreros.- murmuró Zoydiene.- Os habeis enfrentado a simples soldados enviados por nuestros discípulos, que se traicionaban unos a otros por la sed de poder. Y sólo fuisteis capaces de vencer a dos de ellos y en gran parte porque perdieron su fe en nuestro Gran Lider Protech.

Pero vuestra suerte ha cambiado totalmente. Ya no quedan más subordinados a los que enviar. Ahora os enfrentais a Zoydiene, un Maestro Sagrado, un ser con un poder casi insuperable, con capacidad de regeneración, que ademas ha absorbido el poder perdido de los que han caido. Tuvisteis suerte: Erdiene, el anterior maestro, no quiso desobeder al gran Protech y el lugar de acabar con vosotros personalmente, decidió cumplir el castigo por su derrota, sacrificándose al Gran Hombre.

Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a morir así. Si tengo que morir, que sea en batalla, despues de haber hecho todo lo posible por recuperar mi honor perdido.

Mis discípulos Mizad y Arabrab cayeron ante vosotros y mi deber en vengarles. Vais a conocer toda mi furia y mi poder, guerreros.

Sailor Saturno, mientras tanto, intentaba aflojar la presion que ejercía Zoydiene en su cuello.

Los demás se mantenían inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer.

- Teneis que unir vuestras fuerzas.- dijo el Señor del Antifaz.- Está claro que en el nivel en el que estais ahora no podeis hacer nada, ya que si Saturno, la sailor más poderosa, no le ha hecho ni tan siquiera un rasguño, los demas tampoco podremos hacerle nada. La unica salida es esa.

- Sí, ¿pero cómo vamos a hacerlo?.- señaló Guerrero Neptuno.- Tiene sujeta a Sailor Saturno.  
Cualquier movimiento que hagamos será la excusa para aumentar la fuerza y acabará rompiéndole el cuello.

- Tenemos que encontrar el modo de que la suelte.- murmuró Sailor Marte.- Guerrero Venus ¿no podrias envolver sólo a Sailor Saturno con tu escudo protector?

Pero el guerrero negó con la cabeza.

- Para que mi escudo sea eficaz, tengo que estar al lado y sería muy dificil que sólo la protegiese a ella y no a Zoydiene. Tendría que calcularlo muy bien y, en cualquier caso, siempre quedaría su mano sujeta al escudo. Y ni tan siquiera es seguro que mi escudo sea eficaz contra su poder.

- Tal vez con el suyo no, pero ¿y con el nuestro?.- preguntó Luchadora.- Tal vez si lo distraemos lo suficiente para que Guerero Venus protega a Saturno con el escudo, la suelte.

- Es poco probable.- negó Guerrero Marte.- En cuanto hagamos el más minimo movimiento, la matará y, aunque pudiésemos, podría matarla con sus propias manos estando dentro del escudo. No es viable.

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo.- insistió Guerrero Júpiter.

- No... no os preocupeis... por mi...

Los guerreros se volvieron sorprendidos y miraron al lugar del que procedía la voz. Sailor Saturno les miraba con decisión, al tiempo que Zoydiene observaba la escena con curiosidad y burla.

- No os... preocupeis por mi.- repitió la sailor, con el poco aire que tenía.- Lo más... importante es vencer al enemigo... y salvar... la Tierra y nuestra princesa. Atacad sin piedad y... destruidle. No... penseis en mi.

- Vaya, qué valiente es vuestra amiga.- se burló Zoydiene.- La pregunta es: ¿le hareis caso u os dejareis llevar por vuestros sentimie...?

- ¡¡¡Tifón de Mar!!!.- gritó Sailor Neptuno.

- ¿¡Qué?!.- se sorprendió Zoydiene.

- ¡¡Viento de Urano!!.- gritó esta vez Sailor Urano.

- ¿¡Pero qué haceis?!.- gritó Guerrero Júpiter.

Zoydiene observó cómo los dos potentísimos ataques de las sailors se acercaban a él de frente. Sailor Saturno esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima perdida resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Gracias.- murmuró.

* * *

Tres gatos avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el parque.

- ¡La fuerza del enemigo es inmensa!.- gritó Cometa.- ¡No había visto nunca nada igual!

- Es casi comparable a la de Galaxia...- murmuró Luna.- Espero que los guerreros consigan vencerlo.

- Si, pero si este enemigo tiene este inmenso poder ¿cómo lograrán vencer a Protech?.- se preguntó Artemís.

* * *

- ¡Estais locos!.- se burló Zoydiene.- ¡No solo no podreis vencerme con esto si no que vuestra amiga mo...!

- ¡¡Anillo Cortante!!

De alguna parte salió un rápido anillo que alcanzó la muñeca de Zoydiene, separándola del resto del brazo.

- ¡¡Argh!!.- gritó Zoydiene.

Sailor Saturno empezó a caer, pero antes de alcanzar el suelo, fue recogida por el Señor del Antifaz, que inmediatamente la llevó a un lugar seguro, al tiempo que los dos potentes ataques de las sailors alcanzaban de lleno a Zoydiene.

- ¡Sailor Saturno!.- gritaron todos, mientras corrian hacia la sailor.

Saturno quedó en el suelo, semiinconsciente. La mano que aprisionaba su garganta se desvaneció.

- ¡Sailor Saturno!.- exclamó Sailor Urano.- ¿¡Estas bien?!

- S-sí...- balbuceó esta.- ¿Dónde está... Guerrero Saturno?

Guerrero Saturno apareció casi enseguida. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Gr-gracias.- dijo Sailor Saturno, esbozando una sonrisa.

- No me las des.- replicó el Guerrero, algo ruborizado y mirando hacia otro lado.- Lo he hecho solo porque quiero comprobar si algun dia ocurre el milagro de que dejes de ser un pecho plano... ademas, si te morias, Sailor Neptuno lloraria mucho.

Sailor Saturno siguió sonriendo.

- Sigues siendo... un enano.

- Y tu una pecho plano consentida.

- Chicos, mejor dejamos las discusiones para otro momento.- murmuró Sailor Júpiter.- La batalla no ha terminado.

Los guerreros se levantaron y miraron. Zoydiene todavía estaba en pie y su mano se regeneraba rápidamente, mientras les miraba con odio.

- Tenemos que actuar de forma contundente.- afirmó Guerrero Mercurio.- Unamos nuestras fuerzas.

- Yo me quedaré junto a Sailor Saturno.- afirmó el señor del Antifaz.

- Yo le tendré entretenido.- sonrió Guerrero Sol, mientras hacía aparecer su espada de luz.

- Te echaremos una mano.- afirmó Luchadora.

- Pero que conste que no la necesito.

- Claro.

* * *

Aydiene alzó la mirada, al tiempo que se levantaba de su sillón. Era la energía de Zoydiene... la estaba elevando al máximo...

Apretó los puños. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Mientras Zoydiene se mantuviese oculto e inactivo, no habría modo de localizarlo y ella no habría tenido que acudir a buscarlo para ejecutarlo.

Salió volando en la dirección de la que provenia la energía.

- Malditos guerreros...- murmuró.- ¡Todo es por vuestra culpa!

* * *

Rápidamente, los guerreros se fueron transformando delante de Zoydiene, mientras este se iba regenerándo a una velocidad asombrosa, al tiempo que esquivaba sin excesiba dificultad los ataques de Guerrero Sol y las Stars Lights. Nada diferenciaba su nueva mano de la que había sido seccionada por Guerrero Saturno.

Sailor Moon observaba la escena con angustia.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar siempre?.- se lamentaba una y otra vez.

- ¡No es el momento de ponerse melodramática!.- oyó decir a Guerrero Sol.- ¡Tienes que estar lista para actuar en cualquier momento!

Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, pero sin que la tristeza desapareciese de sus ojos.

Los guerreros, ahora transformados en guerreros eternos, se fueron situando alrededor. Zoydiene se fue poniendo en posición defensiva, sin perder de vista a ninguno de los guerreros.

- Aunque vuestro poder haya aumentado, sigo siendo más poderoso que vosotros.- señaló.- Y necesitariais desintegrarme para que no surgiese una y otra vez. No podreis conmigo.

- Podemos probar.- dijo Guerrero Venus con voz tétrica. Casi en ese instante, Sailor Venus y él alzaron las manos y concentraron su energía.- ¡¡Escudo de Venus!!

Zoydiene apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar para evitar el ataque de los guerreros y, estando en el aire, fue golpeado en el estómago por los Guerreros Urano, al tiempo que le lanzaron una bola de energía.

- ¡Viento Mortal!.- gritaron.

El ataque alcanzó de pleno a Zoydiene, que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Los guerreros se situaron alrededor del lugar en el que había caido, sin una aparente pose defensiva.

De entre los escomros, se levantó Zoydiene, escupiendo un poco de sangre y apretando los puños. Nada de esto pareció impresionar a los guerreros.

- Malditos seais una y otra vez, guerreros.- murmuró Zoydiene, mientras sus heridas se iban cerrando.- No os creais que habeis ganado. Todavía me queda un as en la manga.

- Zoydiene, por favor.- imploró Sailor Moon.- ¡Ríndete! ¡Esta lucha no tiene sentido!

- ¿Qué me rinda?.- se burló Zoydiene.- ¿Y por qué deberia hacerlo? ¡Sois vosotros los que vais a morir!

Zoydiene alzó un brazo, en el que se podía ver una especie de recipiente de cristal.

- Aquí está la energía que he robado a esos estúpidos humanos.- dijo Zoydiene, esbozando una sonrisa.- Si el recipiente se rompe, esa energía se perderá para siempre. ¿Correreis el riesgo de atacarme teniendo esto en mis manos? Mirad a esas personas: están en coma. Sin su energía, su muerte es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Los guerreros le miraron de forma inexpresiva, pero sin mover ni un músculo.

- ¡Zoydiene, no lo hagas!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.- ¡No te condenes más todavía!

Como toda respuesta, Zoydiene jugueteó con el cristal, pasándoselo de una mano a otra. Luchadora dio un paso adelante para detenerle, pero el Señor del Antifaz la sugetó, negando con la cabeza. Demasiado riesgo.

- Esta energía estaba destinada al Gran Protech.- continuó Zoydiene.- Sin embargo, si yo absorbo esta energía, mi poder se multiplicaría... estoy seguro que si acabo con vosotros, aunque no le lleve energía, se mostrará compasivo conmigo.

- ¡No digas tonterias!.- replicó Curadora.

- ¡Protech no sabe lo que es la compasión!.- señaló Creadora.- Por mucho que hagas, has caido en desgracia. Has fracasado en tu misión y ademas has huido para tratar de salvar tu vida. Aunque nos matases y le llevases toda la energía del mundo, tu final sería el mismo.

- ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que nosotros somos la única oportunidad que tienes de seguir con vida?!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz.

- Deja que Sailor Moon purifique tu cuerpo.- intervino Guerrero Saturno.- Ella puede ayudarte.

- Deja que... te ayudemos.- dijo Sailor Saturno, tratando de levantarse.

- Por favor, Zoydiene.- imploró Sailor Moon.- Esta lucha no tiene sentido. Puedes empezar otra vez. Déjanos ayudarte.

Zoydiene apretó los puños.

- No... no quiero... traicionar a Protech...- murmuró. Pero sus manos temblaban.

- Protech no merece esa fidelidad absoluta que le brindas, Zoydiene.- dijo Luchadora.- Os utiliza como marionetas para sus propios fines. No le importa lo que os pase y no tiene problemas en eliminaros cuando ya no le sois útiles. ¿Alguna vez os ha agradecido vuestros esfuerzos, vuestros trabajos?

Zoydiene empezó a bajar el brazo lentamente.

- Zoydiene, la gente de la Tierra no queremos una guerra.- continuó Guerrero Sol.- Nos gusta vivir en paz, sin problemas. Nuestro mundo no es perfecto, pero seguro que tú, con tus conocimientos de otros planetas, podrias ayudarnos a mejorarlo.

- ¿Prefieres morir en manos de un jefe déspota y sin sentimientos?.- preguntó el Señor del Antifaz.- ¿O tener la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad en la Tierra?

Zoydiene les miró, dudoso.

- Déjanos enseñarte el mundo, Zoydiene.- pidió Sailor Moon, avanzando, mientras empuñaba su espada.- Déjanos ayu...

De pronto, un rayo de energía salió de la nada y atravesó a Zoydiene.

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras cogía el cuerpo de Zoydiene mientras este caía.- ¡Zoydiene!

- ¿¡Pero quién...?!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

Todos los guerreros miraron en la dirección de la que había salido el rayo. En lo alto, vuieron a una mujer de largos cabellos y túnica anaranjada, igual que la de Zoydiene.

- ¿¡Por qué lo has he...?!intentó preguntar Sailor Moon, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!.- gritó Aydiene.- ¡Ha sido todo por vuestra culpa!

En los ojos de Aydiene unas lágrimas luchaban por salir, mientras la maestra sagrada apretaba los puños con rabia.

- Por vosotros... por vuestra culpa.- murmuró, cargando con rabia cada una de sus palabras.- Por vuestra culpa, por vosotros, Zoydiene tuvo que huir y a mi se me encargó ejecutarle. ¡¡Vosotros teneis la culpa, malditos bastardos!

De las manos de Aydiene, unos poderosos rayos de energía surgieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los guerreros.

- ¡Escudo protector!.- gritaron los guerreros Venus.

Al instante, una esfera se formó, cubriendolos a todos y evitando asi que los rayos les alcanzasen.  
Aydiene se mordió un labio para no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo, tratando de controlar sus emociones.- Pero jamás os perdonaré, guerreros. Nunca podré olvidar lo que me vi obligada a hacer por vuestra culpa. Os mataré con mis propias manos. No lo olvideis. Os lo jura la Primera Maestra Sagrada, Aydiene.  
Aydiene desapareció, mientras unas lágrimas caían desde el cielo.

- ¡Zoydiene!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

El maestro Sagrado estaba agonizando y se iba desvasneciendo poco a poco.

- ¿No podías regenerarte?.- pregunto Guerrero Sol.- ¡Hazlo pronto o moriras!

Zoydiene esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Es-esta vez no voy a poder.- balbuceó.- Aydiene es muy eficaz: ha dado en el punto donde se controla la regeneración del cuerpo.

- ¡No te mueras!.- imploró Sailor Moon, mientras empezaba a llorar.- ¡Zoydiene!

- Es un poco tarde para hacernos amigos.- intentó bromear Zoydiene.- Solo... lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde mi error.

- No digas tonterias, chico.- replicó Guerrero Sol.- Todavía no te hemos enseñado nada de la Tierra. Ademas, hoy es el cumpleaños de Guerrero Venus. Estas invitado a la fiesta.

Zoydiene sonrió, pero cada vez se desvanecía un poco más.

- Lamento tener que irme.- murmuró, cada vez más bajo. Extendió el brazo con el recipiente de cristal y se lo dio a Sailor Moon.- Devuelve esta energía a sus dueños. Es-estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo hacerlo.

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros, mientras Sailor Moon no dejaba de llorar.

- Cuando veais... a Aydiene...- murmuró mientras terminaba de desaparecer.- ... decidle... que la... perdono.

- ¡Zoydiene!.- gritó Sailor Moon una vez más, cuando el Maestro Sagrado terminó de desaparecer.- No... Zoydiene...

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, siendo roto solo por el llanto de Sailor Moon.  
Finalmente, esta se puso en pie con decisión, apretando con decisión en recipitiente. Lo lanzó al aire y, al mismo tiempo, alzó su espada.

- ¡Espada de cristal!.- gritó.- ¡Devuelve esa energía a sus dueños! ¡Déjales vivir!

Con un rápido movimiento, Sailor Moon cortó el recipiente y de él salió una extraña luz rosada que se desperdigó, yendo hacia la gente que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, que pronto empezó a despertar.

Los guerreros continuaron en silencio, mientras el efecto de la union iba desapareciendo.

- Desbordan crueldad...- murmuró Guerrero Marte.

- ¿Tu crees?.- dijo de pronto Sailor Moon.- Alguien con un corazón de iedra, alguien sin piedad ni amor... no llora por un compañero.

* * *

- Aydiene.

La Maestra Sagrada apareció ante Protech y se arrodilló.

- ¿Acabaste con Zoydiene?

- Sí... mi señor.- murmuró.

- Bien.- se limitó a decir Protech.- El próximo ataque lo llevarás tu a cabo. No me falles, Maestra Sagrada Aydiene.

- No, mi señor.

La luz se apagó y Aydiene se puso en pie, mirando al vació con dureza.

- No fallaré, mi señor.- murmuró una vez más.- Mataré a todos esos estúpidos guerreros... aunque mi vida vaya en ello.

* * *

- Resulta curioso que esta vez no nos hayamos cansado al unir nuestras fuerzas.- señaló Ray, mientras daba un sorbo de su refresco.

- ¿Creeis que tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que ahora seamos mucho más fuertes que antes?.- preguntó Jorge.

- Es posible.- admitió Amy.- Pero creo que eso sería mejor preguntárselo a Guerrero Plutón cuando vuelva a aparecer.

- Si es que vuelve.- señaló Luis.

- Más le vale.- murmuró Vicki.- Seguimos sin saber nada de Raquel.

- Seguro que está bien.- le restó importancia Carola.- Pero... Dani...

Carola, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a un rincón, donde Dani lamentaba su suerte.

- ...- dijeron los demás.

- Pobrecito.- lloró Carola.- Su cumpleaños, echado a perder. Y uno no cumple años todos los dias. Ahora tendrá que esperar 365 días para poder tener otra oportunidad.

- Bueno...- murmuró Diego, mirando con compasión a Dani.- Siempre podriamos...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Nononononononononono!!!.- saltaron los demás.- ¡¡No lo digas!!!

- ... volver mañana.

De pronto, la mirada de Dani se iluminó y se acercó corriendo a todos.

- ¿¡De verdad?!. dijo, lleno de ilusión.- ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡¡Podremos mnontar al tiovivo!! ¡Y acertar en la diana!! ¡Y jugar a la tómbola!! ¡¡Y subir al tunel del terror!! ¡¡¡O a la montaña rusa!! ¡Y podremos...!!

- Te dijimos que no lo dijeses.- gruñó Carlos, mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por la cabeza de Diego.

Ir al capitulo siguiente  



	31. Una boda esperada. Armando ¿Y nosotros p...

CAPÍTULO 31: Una boda esperada. Armando ¿y nosotros para cuando?

- ¿Una boda?.- preguntó extrañado Dani, mientras miraban las invitaciones.

- Sí.- asintió Armando.- Es de un amigo, Mauricio (nota de la autora: el empleado de la sala de videojuegos. No me sé el nombre que pusieron en Centro américa ni en Sudamérica ni el nombre del doblaje original, lo siento). Se casa con su novia y estamos invitados. Las chicas querían ir acompañadas, asi que hemos pensado que podriais venir vosotros.

- Eh, a mi me daba igual ir sola.- señaló Tim.

- Pero... somos mayoria de chicos...- murmuró Diego.

- ¡Yo puedo ir con Alex!?.- gritó Jorge, mientras se le lanzaba al cuello.

- ¡Quita ahora mismo!.- protestó Alex, mientras le daba manotazos a Jorge.- No será necesario: yo ya tengo invitación propia. ¡Y solo estamos en mayoria por uno, asi que a callar!

- Vaya.- se entristeció Jorge.- Entonces la fiesta pierde la mitad de su encanto.

- ¿Y quienes irán con quien?.- preguntó Ivan, sin demasiado interés.

Amy se ruborizó ligeramente, metiendo más la cabeza en el libro de anatomía que tenía delante.

- Habíamos pensado ir según nuestros planetas. Como Alex irá solo, Bunny puede ir con Armando.

- ¡Eh, yo no quiero ir con la pecho plano de Hotaru!

- ¡Yo no quiero ir con el enano!

- Nadie os ha pedido vuestra opinión.- replicó Vicki, sin excesivo interés.

Luis miró a Vicki, que parecía muy tranquila.

- ¡Carlos, por favor!.- imploró Luis.- ¿Me cambias la pareja? ¿Podrias ir tu con Tim?

De pronto, la cara de Carlos pasó a ser rojo tomate y le miró horrorizado.

- ¿¡P-p-por-por qué debería ir yo con Tim?!.- farfulló Carlos a duras penas. Desde su asiento, Tim también se ruborizó y se apresuró a disimularlo tomando un trago de su taza de café.

Luis le miró extrañado.

- No es que tú vayas con Tim.- señaló.- Sino que yo vaya con Vicki.

- Ah... bueno...- murmuró Carlos, ahora más tranquilo, pero aun ruborizado, aunque ahora era más por el ridículo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mi? No, nada, que va, para nada.

Luis le miró con recelo, al igual que Vicki a Tim, que parecía muy interesada en explorar el fondo de la taza de café.

- Pues yo preferiría ir con Patricia.- gruñó Alex.

- No creo que sea buena idea.- señaló Luis, todavía mirando con sospecha a Carlos, que al parecer también encontraba apasionante el fondo de la taza.- Seguramente, los tres gatos andarán cerca. No creo que Cometa pusiese demasiado interés en manteneros separados, pero Luna y Artemís si parecen tomárselo más en serio.

- Al menos, sabes que Jorge no intentará nada.- dijo Ricardo.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo!.- protestó Jorge.- ¡Puedo intentar sonsacarle información de Alex!

- Por favor, Jorge, eres mi vecino desde hace años. ¡No hay nada que no sepas de mi!

- ¿Quieres apostar algo? ?.- preguntó Jorge, acercándose peligrosamente a Alex.

- Errr... no, creeré en tu palabra.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Alex tiene invitación propia.- gruñó Vicki.- No sabía que Mauricio conocía a ese animal de bellota.

- Bueno, yo se lo presenté hace unos meses.- explicó Armando.- Y resultó que hicieron buenas migas.

- Eso sí es una novedad.- replicó Vicki.

- Querida hipopótamo terrestre.- comenzó Alex.- Que tú seas un ser antisocial, amargado y con problemas de autoestima no significa que los demas padezcamos de los mismos problemas sociológicos que tú. Por cierto, sabes que ese pastelito va a ir directamente a tu trasero y que ya nunca más podrás sentarte en una de estas sillas sin que cedan bajo tu tonelaje ¿verdad?

Por suerte, Luis logró sujetar a Vicki antes de que lo matase de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

Dani miró a Carola.

Carola miró a Dani.

Dani miró a Carola.

Carola miró a Dani.

(babasbabasbabasbabasbabasbabasbabas)

- ¿Vais a dejar de una vez de miraros como dos borregos y entrar al coche?.- gruñó Carlos.- Mejor: que Carola vaya con Tim. Si vais los dos juntos, seguro que me poneis la tapicería perdida.

- ¡No, por favor!.- imploró Dani, tirándose a los pies de Carlos, que lo miró alucinado.- ¡No me alejes de la celestial diosa del amor, mi gran musa inspiradora!

Carola se ruborizó, mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía.

- ¡Oh, Dani, eres tan galante!

- Tu te mereces todo.- le murmuró Dani, con brillito en los ojos.

- Definitivamente, cada uno irá en un coche.

- ¿Cómo vamos repartidos?.- preguntó Tim.

- Veamos...- murmuró Jorge, sacando un papel.- Bunny, Ray y Diego van en el coche de Armando; Ivan lleva a Amy en la moto (espero que no le estropee el peinado, pobrecita...); Vicki y Luis llevarán a Hotaru y a Patricia, Carlos llevará a Dani y a Diego, tú a Carola y a mi y Alex va por su cuenta y riesgo (por algún motivo, no ha querido llevarme a mi, que desagradable).

- Muy bien.- murmuró Tim.- Pues entonces, nos vamos. ¡Carola!

Tardaron aún varios minutos en conseguir que Dani y Carola dejaran de babear y aceptasen subirse en coches separados.

* * *

El novio esperaba impaciente ante el altar. Mauricio estaba radiante con el traje. A su lado, Armando, el padrino de la boda. La gente esperaba impaciente a la novia que, como es la costumbre, se retrasaba.

Bunny suspiró sin demasiada delicadeza y las chicas la miraron, extrañadas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bunny?.- le preguntó Ray.

- Sí, perfectamente.- afirmó esta, ligeramente ruborizada.- Sólo es que estoy pensando en cómo será mi boda con Armando.

- No deberias tener tanta prisa, Bunny.- la regañó Amy.- Primero, los dos debeis completar vuestros estudios con la mejor calificación posible, ya que la situación laboral hoy en dia es muy dificil y competitiva. Una vez que ambos termineis, tendreis que buscar un trabajo estable del que obtener vuestros ingresos, para así poder conseguir un buen hogar para ambos y vuestra descendencia. Y aún asi, sería mejor que esperaseis un tiempo antes de contraer matrimonio, para estabilizaros correctamente y...

- Amy, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?.- le preguntó Ray, mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor.- Ellos dos serán los reyes de Tokyo de Crystal. No creo que necesiten buscar apartamente. Y hasta que llegue ese momento, siempre pueden quedarse en el apartamento de Armando. Es muy grande y acogedor. Podrian vivir allí los dos sin problemas.

- Y a mi me parece que no es correcto que hableis de condenar de por vida a un hombre el resto de su vida cuando van a condenar a otro.- gruñó Carlos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con condenar?.- preguntó Bunny, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Acaso no piensas casarte nunca?

- Creo que el matrimonio sólo estropea una relación.- replicó, muy decidido.- En cuanto hay papeles y obligaciones de por medio, desaparecen los sentimientos.

- Mira, Tim opina lo mismo.- sonrió Vicki.- Haríais buena pareja.

De inmediato, Tim y Carlos se pusieron rojos como tomates y se pusieron de pie de un salto.

- ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?!.- gritaron los dos.- ¡¡Nosotros sólo somos amigos!!

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio de una iglesia y se habían puesto a ... hablar en un tono más elevado de lo habitual. Todavía más rojos se apresuraron a sentarse, mientras los demas invitados les miraban de malos modos.

- Pues quien lo diría.- murmuró Alex, con sonrisa traviesa.- Más pareceis dos amantes secretos que dos amigos...

- ¡¡Oye, no digas tonte...!!.- se fue a defender Carlos.

- ¡Chtsss!.- le regañó Hotaru.- ¡La novia está entrando!

Todos la miraron mientras entraba. Reika estaba radiante. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un discreto, pero elegante moño adornado con pequeñas flores. En sus manos, un ramo de azucenas blancas. El vestido era largo y blanco, con una cola que arrastraba lentamente y un velo de encajes que le cubría la cara ligeramente, aunque no lo suficiente para ocultar una sonrisa de nerviosismo e ilusión.

Detrás de Reika, iba Tania (nota de la autora: la hermana de Mauricio, no sé qué nombre le pondrían por allí ni el que tiene en el doblaje original). Llevaba un discreto traje azulado y caminaba con tranquilidad, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Reika está preciosa.- murmuró Ray.- Y Tania también.

Bunny asintió ligeramente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se enjugaba los ojos.

- Bunny, ¿te vas a poner a llorar tan pronto?.- se lamentó Patricia.

- Lo siento, sniff... – lloriqueó Bunny.- Es que... yo siempre lloro en las bodas...

- Pues si lloras en esta, cuando te cases tú habrá que usar maquillaje a prueba de agua.- refunfuñó Hotaru.- No sé a qué viene tanto alboroto.

- Entiendelo, Hotaru.- explicó Vicki, mirando a las chicas con sonrisa traviesa.- Mauricio, durante un tiempo, fue objeto de deseo de esas cinco. No deja de ser una tragedia para ellas que se case.

- ¡Oye, tú!.- saltó Bunny.- ¡Yo siempre he amado a Armando!

- ¿Me vas a negar que durante un buen tiempo no suspirabas por Mauricio?.- insistió Vicki.

- Eso, gatita.- se burló también Tim.- Admite que fue una desgracia para todas vosotras descubrir que tenía novia.

Las chicas se ruborizaron y no dijeron nada. Después de todo... no se debe mentir.

- Será mejor que nos callemos.- murmuró Luis.- La gente está empezando a mirarnos muy mal.

* * *

Fue una ceremonia tranquila y sencilla. Bunny se pasó llorando toda la ceremonia y Ray, Patricia, Amy, Carola, Dani y Jorge se le unieron cuando llegó en momento de poner los anillos.

Tras la foto, pasaron a la parte trasera de la iglesia para comenzar el banquete.

- Bunny, haz el favor de controlarte.- dijo Ray, anets de entrar.- En estas situaciones, tienes que demostrar que realmente te enseñaron buenos modales en tu casa.

- ¡Eh!.- protestó Bunny.- ¿¡Insinuas que a veces parece que no tengo modales?!

- No lo insinuo, lo he dicho claramente.- replicó Ray, sacándole la lengua a Bunny, como en los buenos tiempos, siendo rápidamente resopndida por Bunny, más de broma que enfadada.

- Chicas, por favor...- murmuró Amy, ruborizada.

- ¡¡Bunny!!

Vieron acercarse a Tania la paso ligero, con una gran sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no la veían, Tania había dejado de trabajar en la cafetería hacía ya dos años, para trabajar de secretaria en una empresa de seguros, mientras terminaba sus estudios, de modo que habían ido perdiendo contacto lentamente.

- ¡Tania!.- exclamó Bunny.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Estas guapísima! Se te ve radiante...

- Gracias.- respondió Tania.- Tú también estas muy guapa. ¿Cómo te van las cosas? ¿Lograste entrar en la Universidad?

- ¡Sí!.- respondió Bunny, haciendo el signo de la victoria.- Fue difícil, pero logré.

- Me alegro. ¿Has visto ya a Kary y a Camilo? (nota de la autora: Molly y Kevin en otros doblajes, Naru y Umino en el orginal)

Bunny y las demás la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿También han venido?.- se extrañó.

- ¡Claro!.- afirmó Tania, sonriendo.- Kary tambien iba mucho a la sala de videojuegos de mi hermano y, además, su nueva casa está muy cerca de la de Camilo.

- ¡Entonces voy corriendo a buscarla!.- exclamó Bunny.- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Esa era una de las cosas que más apenaban a Bunny de ser guerrera. Antes, Kary y ella eran inseparables, pero dadas las circunstancias, se habían ido distanciando cada vez más la una de la otra. En realidad, fue Bunny la que, inconscientemente, se fue alejando. Con Amy y las otras chicas tenía más cosas en comun en la actualidad que con Kary. Además, no podía evitar pensar que Kary, al estar con ella, podia correr algun peligro y no podría defenderse igual que las otras chicas, sin tener en cuenta las maniobras que tendría que hacer Bunny para poder transformarse sin que Kary se diese cuenta. Sin embargo, Kary nunca había protestado y se había mostrado extremadamente comprensiva.

Egoístamente, le había venido muy bien a Bunny que Kary comenzase una relación con Camilo. Al no estar Kary sola, no se sentía tan culpable por el distanciamiento.

Ahora hacía ya varios meses que no se habían visto. ¿Cómo le iría? Estaba deseando verla.  
En ese momento la vio, junto a Mauricio, Reika y otro chico muy atractivo.

- ¡Kary!.- la llamó Bunny.

Kary la miró, sorprendida y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. No había cambiado casi nada, estaba igual que siempre, pero muchísimo más guapa.

- ¡¡¡Bunny!.- la llamó Kary a su vez.- ¡¡Qué alegría verte!! ¡Estas guapísima!

- ¡Tú también estas fenomenal!.- respondió Bunny.- Hola, Mauricio, felicidades.

- Gracias.- dijo Mauricio, sonrojándose.

- ¿Dónde está Camilo?.- preguntó Bunny, mirando en todas direcciones.- No lo veo por ninguna parte y Tania me ha dicho que también venía...

- Pero... si estoy aquí...

Bunny lo miró alucinada: era el chico guapo que estaba al lado de Kary. La verdad es que la única diferencia era que estaba sin las gafas, pero... ¡¡¡que bien estaba sin gafas!!! (nota de la autora: recordad que en el manga ya se planteó esa idea, si bien nunca llegó a confirmarse)

- Camilo...- murmuró Bunny, con la boca abierta- Qué guapo estás...

- Gracias.- murmuró este, rojo como un tomate, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Es que... Kary me pidió que llevase lentillas. No las uso más que en ocasiuones especiales, porque me pican mucho los ojos cuando las llevo, pero creí que esta seria una ocasión perfecta.

- Desde luego.- afirmó Bunny, todavía sorprendida.- Deberias llevar lentillas más a menudo. Si llego a saber que sin gafas estabas tan bueno, yo también hubiese salido contigo...

- ¡Bunny!.- la regañó dulcemente Kary.- A mi no me interesa que lleve lentillas. Si no las lleva, todas se creen que es un torpe sin valor. Qué equivocadas están...

Al decir esto, se acercó un poco más a Camilo, ruborizada y él la abrazó con cariño. Bunny sonrió: eran una pareja perfecta.

- Iré a buscarte un poco más de vino.- dijo Camilo, mientras se giraba... chocando con un camarero, a quien se le cayó la bandeja sobre el pobre Camilo, que aterrizó encima de la mesa de los canapés, para acabar finalmente en el suelo.

- ¡Camilo!.- se asustó Kary.- ¿¡Estás bien?!

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Mauricio, Reika y Bunny.

- Definitivamente, sigue siendo Camilo.- murmuró Bunny.

La música empezó a sonar y la gente empezó a mirar a los reciién casados con una sonrisa en los labios (nota de la autora: aunque parezca mentira, hace muchos años que no voy a ninguna boda –y cuando digo muchos, hablo de por lo menos 10 años- así que no me acuerdo muy bien como van las cosas, lo siento)

- Me voy, no quiero molestar.- murmuró Bunny, mientras se alejaba sonriendo.- Felicidades otra vez a los dos.

* * *

Ya llevaban varias horas en la celebración y algunos invitados empezaban a marcharse. Sólo algunas parejas permanecían en la pista, entre ellas los novios, Kary y Camilo, Bunny y Armando, Luis y Vicki, Dani y Carola y Ivan y Amy.

- No es justo.- gruñó Alex.- Yo quería bailar con Patricia.

Esta, al oirle, se ruborizó rápidamente.

- Sabes que no lo hago por fastidiarte.- insistió Diego, realmente apenado.- Es que Luna y Artemís insistieron mucho en que no podíais...

- Vamos a ver... ¿quién te dio el cacharrito ese de marras para transformarte?.- preguntó Alex.

- Pues... Cometa.

- ¿Y te ha dicho Cometa algo al respecto de nosotros dos?

- Pues... no...- admitió Diego.- Sólo comentaba algo de perpetuar la especie felina con los dos mejores ejemplares y luego Luna le metió la cabeza en el inodoro...

- Bueno, tú al que tienes que obedecer es a Cometa, no a los otros dos.- afirmó Alex, con una gran sonrisa.- De modo que, Patricia, vamos a bailar.

- Alex, aunque a ti no se te aplicase esa prohibición por no venir de Cometa a ella sí.- insistió Diego, cada vez más angustiado.- Luna es su gata.

Alex se paró en seco... y volvió a sentarse, mientras cruzaba los brazos y gruñía un poco.

- Aguafiestas.

- Lo siento.

- Puedes bailar conmigo ?.- dijo Jorge, saliendo a alguna parte.

- Deja, mejor me quedo sentadito, que así estaré seguro.

Jorge le miró con cara de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Pero por qué?.- lloriqueó.

- Porque eres un peligro para mi masculinidad.- replicó Alex.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te sientes tentado? ?

- Ni muerto.

- Eso habría que comprobarlo ?.- señaló Jorge, con su típica sonrisa.- Bueno, no importa, haré una excepción. Patricia ¿bailas?

Alex casi se cae de la silla al oirle, mientras Patricia, entre ruborizada y sorprendida, asentía y salía a la pista de baile de la mano de Jorge.

- ¿Y por qué él sí y yo no?.- protestó Alex.

- Porque en la Luna pasó algo entre ella y tu catastrófico y entre él y ella no.- señaló Diego.

- Diego, era una pregunta retórica, no esperaba respuesta.

- Perdón.

* * *

Bunny abrazó a Armando un poco más, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía tan a gusto bailando con él. Miró a su alrededor. Reika y Mauricio, al igual que Kary y Camilo, se miraban embelezados y se murmuraban suaves palabras de amor. Luis y Vicki se limitaban a mirarse y a bailar: no necesitaban estropear el momento con palabras. Amy miraba embelesada a Ivan, mientras él se limitaba a sostenerle la mirada, sin mayor interes aparente. Ojalá pudiese preguntarle a Dani... pero este estaba demasiado ocupado babeando por Carola y ella babeando por él como para fijarse en la conducta de Iván.

En ese momento entraron a la pista Patricia y Jorge. Se compenetraban muy bien...

Levantó la vista y miró a Armando.

- Armando...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y nosotros?

Armando la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Bunny puso un falso puchero.

- Venga, no me digas eso, Armando.- luego se ruborizó y agachó la cebza.- Ya sabes... nuestra boda... ¿cuándo podremos casarnos?

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes?

Esta vez frunció el ceño de verdad.

- ¿Es que tu no quieres casarte?

- No es eso.- se disculpó Armando.- Si no quisiera casarme, no te habría dado el anillo.

Bunny miró su dedo. Sí, el anillo... desde que él se lo había dado aquel dia en el aeropuerto, no se lo había quitado nunca. Era tan hermoso...

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero precipitar las cosas.- insistió Armando.- Primero quiero tener terminada mi carrera y un puesto de trabajo.

- Me recuerdas a Amy.- suspiró Bunny.- Seremos los reyes de Tokyo de Crystal. No es tan importane eso del trabajo...

- Si, ¿pero qué haremos hasta que llega la glaciación? ¿Vivir de lo que nos den tus padres y de mi herencia?

- Pues sería una solución.- afirmó Bunny muy segura... pero pronto vio la cara de Armando.- Es decir, no, no sería una buena idea.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Armando. Bueno, lo de menos sería la celebración de la boda. Le hacía mucha ilusión estar casada con Armando, pero momentos como ese la hacían extremadamente feliz.

De pronto, empezaron a oir gritos, altiempo que algo parecía romperse, cusando un gran estruendo.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Carlos, mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¡Debe ser el enemigo!.- exclamó Amy.

Justo en ese momento, como si hubiese sido invocada, apareció Aydiene, con un enorme monstruo detrás que destrozaba todo a su alrededor, sin importarle quien o qué fuese.

- Habeis tenido mala suerte.- dijo Aydiene.- Estabais en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

- ¿¡Quien eres?!.- gritó Mauricio, poniendose delante de Reika para protegerla.- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?!

- Vosotros me dais igual.- se limitó a decir Aydiene, mientras el monstruo continuaba con su labor destructiva.- Yo sólo quiero hacer que los guerreros aparezcan... para matarlos.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros.

- Tenemos que transformarnos.- murmuró Ray.- Si no lo hacemos, acabará matando a alguien.

- Pero es una trampa.-señaló Ricardo.

- ¿Acaso podemos elegir?.- replicó Hotaru.- ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

¡Kary, cuidado!.- gritó Camilo, mientras apartaba a la chica de un empujón justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada por uno de los pies del monstruo.

Aydiene observaba el espectáculo impasible, mirando a su alrededor esperando la llegada de los guerreros.

- Apareced de una vez, malditos guerreros...- murmuraba una y otra vez.

- ¡Detente ya!.- suplicó Reika.

Aydiene la miró con ligera sorpresa.

- ¿Es tu boda?.- preguntó, a lo que Reika asintió ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Lo siento, te he amargado el día. Siempre puedes volver a celebrarlo otro día. Yo tengo que matar a esos guerreros hoy mismo.

- ¡Alto ahí!

Aydiene se giró, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Por fin...- murmuró.

- Una boda es lo que toda pareja desea. Es la ceremonia que le se unirá para siempre ante los ojos de todo el mundo, un vínculo mágico y tu has arruinado un día tan especial como ese. ¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigaré!

- ¡Y nosotros la ayudaremos!

- No me vengais con esas tonerias.- se limitó a decir Aydiene.- ¡Soldado, destruye a esos guerreros!

El monstruo se avalanzó contra los guerreros, pero estos le esquivaron de un salto.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- se burló Guerrero Sol, mientras los guerreros Saturnos bajaban a sacar del campo de batalla a Reika, Mauricio, Camilo y Kary.- ¿No puedes hacer el trabajo tú misma?

- No digas tonterias.- replicó Aydiene.- ¿Acaso crees que yo voy a perder el tiempo destrozando cosas sólo para que vosotros vengais? Para eso están los soldados. Y si tengo suerte y puede quitaros de en medio a algunos de vosotros, mejor todavía, porque no mereceis que yo os mate, malditas alimañas.

- Pues me temo que no vas a tener más remddio que hacerlo tú misma... si puedes.- dijo Guerrero Júpiter, con una sonrisa.- ¡Flores Venenosas!

El ataque alcanzó al monstruo, que gritó de dolor.

- ¡¡Furia infernal!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

Nuevamente el ataque dio en el blanco y el monstruo cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Guerrero Luna!.- exclamó El Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Sí!.- asintió esta.- ¡Espada de cristal, sesga el mal de mi enemigo!

La luz alcanzó al monstruo, que apenas tuvo tiempo de decir .

Los guerreros se fueron poniendo alrededor de Aydiene.

- Ese monstruo no es nada para nosotros.- dijo Guerrero Urano.

- Espero que no esperases que pudiese hacernos algo o ni tan siquiera herirnos.- añadió Guerrero Neptuno.

- Hace mucho que el poder de vuestras marionetas fue superado.- dijo Sailor Urano.

- Ríndete, Aydiene.- afirmó Sailor Júpiter.- No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros.

Aydiene les miró con ira y una peligrosa sonrisa, sin aparentar ninguna preocupación.

- Bien.- murmuró, ignorando los comentarios de los guerreros.- Se ha terminado el calentamiento. Preparaos para morir.

Ir a capitulo siguiente  



	32. Una dura batalla. Aydiene.

CAPÍTULO 32: Una dura batalla. Aydiene.

Aydiene se encontraba rodeada por los guerreros, que observaban cada movimiento conteniendo la respiración, en una tensa espera.

De pronto, Aydiene dio un salto y se situó detrás de los Guerreros Mercurio y les lanzó varios rayos de energía rápidamente, dandoles apenas tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Sailor Marte.- ¡Es muy rápida!

- ¡Naturaleza Salvaje!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, lanzando su ataque contra Aydiene.

Sin embargo, esta ni tan siquiera se molestó en intentar esquivarlo o en adoptar una posición defensiva, sino que, con media sonrisa de cruel satisfacción en el rostro, se limitó a desviar el ataque de la sailor de un manotazo, dirigiendolo hacia los guerreros Urano, que no pudieron esquivarlo y les alcanzó de lleno.

- ¡Ahhh!.- gritaron ambos guerreros, mientras salían despedidos por los aires y chocaban violentamente contra uno de los muros de la iglesia.

- ¡Urano!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras iba corriendo hacia ellos.

- No deberias bajar la guardia, niña.- murmuró Aydiene, mientras lanzaba otro de sus rayos contra Sailor Moon.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó El Señor del Antifaz, al tiempo que se interponía entre el peligroso rayo y Sailor Moon, recibiendo él el impacto en su lugar.- ¡Arghhh!

- ¡Señor del Antifaz! ¡No!.- gritó Sailor Moon horrorizada, mientras cogía el cuerpo semiinconsciente del joven.- ¡No! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?!

- Me parece que olvidas que esto es una guerra, querida.- replicó Aydiene, mientras caminaba hacia ella con seguridad, almacenando energía en una de sus manos.- Y la gente es herida. Y la gente muere. Pero habies tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora y las bajas siempre han sido en nuestro bando.

Al decir esto, su mirada se endureció y apretó la mano libre con tanta fuerza que un pequeño hilillo de sangre se escurrió de entre sus dedos.

- Pero vuestra suerte se ha acabado.- continuó.- Vuestras andanzas por el universo van a acabarse aquí mismo. Y yo voy a ser la que tenga el placer de arrancaros la vida con mis propias manos.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!.- gritó Guerrero Saturno.

- ¡Ilusión acuatica!.- exclamó Sailor Mercurio, creando una falsa imagen de Sailor Moon y el herido Señor del Antifaz ante los ojos de Aydiene, mientras, casi al mismo tiempo, Guerrero Sol tomaba en brazos a Sailor Moon y Sailor Neptuno y Guerrero Netuno levantaban al Señor del Antifaz y los llevaban a un lugar más seguro.

Aydiene esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras bajaba la mano en la que habia acumulado energía y esta desaparecía. Con gesto altivo, atravesó la imagen, haciendo que esta se desvaneciese y luego se giró para mirar a Sailor Mercurio, que le sostuvo la mirada, con preocupación.

- ¿Acaso pensais que unas simples ilusiones pueden engañarme?.- preguntó Aydiene.- Sois aun más estúpidos de lo que había supuesto. ¡No puedo entender cómo han podido morir Zoiryene, Erdiene, Lady Spider y tantos otros por vuestra culpa!

Al decir estas últimas palabras, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de odio y en sus manos se formaron nuevos rayos que lanzó a gran velocidad contra Sailor Mercurio, que a duras penas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos.

- ¡Por vuestra culpa! ¡Por vuestra culpa! ¡Por vuestra culpa!.- gritaba Aydiene una y otra vez, lanzando rayos de forma indiscriminada.- ¡Todos han muerto por vuestra culpa!

- ¿¡Pero de qué está hablando?!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, esquivando a duras penas uno de los rayos.

- Diría que nos culpa de las muertes de sus amigos, caidos en cobate frente a nosotros.- explicó Guerrero Mercurio, mientras saltaba a distintas mesas, mientras las anteriores en las que habia estado acababan convertidas en cenizas.

- ¡Pero si no lo hubiesemos hecho, ellos nos habrian matado a nosotros!

- Eso diselo a ella.

No había terminado de decir esas palabras, cuando uno de los rayos alcanzó la mesa en la que se acababa de apoyar, haciendo que Guerrero Mercurio perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

- ¡Guerrero Mercurio!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

- ¡No!.- gritó Sailor Mercurio.

El guerrero, algo aturdido por el golpe, alzó la mirada. Apenas a unos pasos de él, Aydiene lo observaba altivamente.

- Así que tú vas a ser el primero en morir...- murmuró, mientras alzaba la mano.- ¡Entonces mue...!

- Clap, clap.

Aydiene se detuvo en el acto, extrañada.

- Clap, clap.

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se iluminaron.

- Son ellas...- murmuró, emocionada.

- Somos las que aparecen en medio de la oscuridad de la noche...

-... y traemos un halo de libertad.

- Somos las tres estrellas fugaces sagradas ¡Guerrero Estelar Luchadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Creadora!

- ¡Guerrero Estelar Curadora!

- ¡STAR LIGHTS, A ESCENA!

En lo alto del campanario de la iglesia, se podían distinguir las siluetas de las Stars Lights, que bajaron de un salto, mirando con determinación a Ayidiene, que les sostuvo la mirada, al tiempo que Guerrero Mercurio reaccionaba rápidamente y se alejaba de Aydiene.

- Sólo faltabais vosotras.- murmuró Aydiene.- Os habeis retrasado mucho...

- Lo siento.- respondió con sarcasmo Luchadora.- Pero no te preocupes: ya hemos llegado y te vamos a mandar al infierno enseguida.

- Vaya...- replicó Aydiene, esbozando una sonrisa.- Pues entonces tenemos un pequeño problema: porque los que van a calentar el fuego del infierno vais a ser vosotros.

- Ten cuidado, Luchadora.- advirtió Guerrero Sol, con semblante serio.- No la subestimes. Es muy poderosa. Mucho más que los demas enemigos a los que nos hallamos enfrentado hasta ahora.

- No me digas...- se burló Luchadora.

- No necesitamos tus consejos.- replicó Creadora.- Será mejro que vayas a ver si tus amigos estan bien.

Guerrero Sol apretó los puños con rabia.

- Estúpidas...- murmuró.

* * *

Sailor Moon, con el Señor del Antifaz semi-inconsciente en sus brazos, observaba la escena con preocupación.

- Por favor... Luchadora...- murmuró.- Tened cuidado...

- ¡Sailor Moon!

La sailor miró al lugar del que procedía la voz y vió llega ra Luna, a Artemis y a Cometa (con la cara llena de arañazos).

- ¡Sailor Moon! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Es Aydiene.- explicó Sailor Moon.- Está destruyendo todo. Es muy poderosa, muy rápida... no podemos hacer nada...

- ¡Pero si no haceis algo, acabará por derrotaros!.- señaló Artemis.- Y si os derrota, la Tierra  
caerá en manos de Protech.

- Está claro que lo que tienen que hacer es unir sus fuerzas.- afirmó Cometa.- Una vez lo hayan hecho, serán invencibles.

- El... problema...- balbuceó el Señor del Antifaz, mientras trataba de incorporarse.- Es... que ella también lo sabe.

- ¿Qué?.- se sorprendió Sailor Moon.

- Observa un poco.- insistió el Señor del Antifaz.- Tiene a los guerreros y a las Sailor totalmente separados y en cuanto empiezan a estar mas cerca, ella les ataca con sus rayos de tal manera que tengan que volver a separarse.

- ¿Estas diciendo que todos esos rayos no estaban lanzados al azar?

- Ella... es demasiado lista como para dejarse llevar por la rabia... lo tiene todo planeado.

- En ese caso, tenemos un problema.- afirmó Cometa.

* * *

- ¡Infierno Estelar!.- gritó Curadora, lanzando el ataque contra Aydiene.

Esta la miró son superioridad y rechazó el ataque del mismo modo que momentos antes había hecho con el ataque de Sailor Mercurio, lanzando de rebote el ataque de Curadora en la dirección en al que intentaban reunirse los Guerreros Neptuno.

Curadora apretó los puños con rabia.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?.- le preguntó con sarcasmo.- En tal caso, habria sido mejor para todos que os hubieseis quedado en vuestro planeta y no meteros en donde no os importa.

- ¿Y qué es eso que no nos importa?.- replicó Luchadora.- ¿Qué destruyais un planeta por el mero placer de hacerlo?

La mirada de Aydiene se endureció.

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó, lanzando más rayos contra Luchadora, que los esquivó a duras penas de un salto.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada!

- ¡Claro que lo sabemos!.- contestó Creadora.- ¡Esto lo haceis por la gloria de Protech! ¡Os lo hemos oido decir mucho! ¡Destruis por vuestro placer y por la de un lider que no acepta errores!

- ¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!!.- aulló Aydiene, lanzando un haz de energía tan grande que creó un inmenso crater en el suelo.- Cállate... no sabeis nada... no entendeis nada...

- Entonces, explícanoslo, Aydiene.

La Maestra Sagrada se giró, sorprendida. Al enfurecerse, había bajado la guardia y no se había dado cuenta que los guerreros y las sailors se habían reagrupado y Sailor Moon la miraba a los ojos con decisión, pero con amabilidad.

Aydiene apretó los puños, maldiciendose a si misma por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y haber bajado la guardia, algo que tan solo unos minutos antes le habia criticado a Sailor Moon.

- Tienes razón, Aydiene, no lo entendemos.- afirmó Sailor Moon.- No entedemos por qué nos estais atacando, por qué quereis destruir nuestro mundo... algunos de nuestros anteriores enemigos eran fáciles de entender... Mizad... Arabrab... Áldinoc... eran ambiciosos, egoístas y deseosos de poder. Querian controlar el universo. Pero... tú no eres como ellos...

Aydiene la miró, sorprendida, sin dejar por ello de analizar la situación para tratar de salir de esa situación poco ventajosa para ella.

- Arabrab no dudó en matar a Mizad por obtener un mejor puesto en vuestro ejército... y estoy segura de que Áldinoc y Mizad tampoco habrían dudado en hacerlo si hubiese sido necesario... pero tú... eres distinta.- continuó Sailor Moon.- Tus ojos demuestran que tú no eres una persona cruel.

- ¿Y quien te dice que no?.- replicó Aydiene.

- Zoiryene.

La cara de Aydiene palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron. Apretó los puños tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

- Cuando Protech te ordenó matar a Zoiryene...- murmuró Sailor Moon.- Tus ojos... nunca habia visto tanto dolor como vi en tus ojos ese día. Alguien que ame a un compañero de esa manera no puede ser malvado.

- Zoiryene era algo más que un compañero.- la interrumpió Aydiene.- Zoiryene era mi esposo.  
Esta vez fueron los guerreros y las sailors los sorprendidos.

- ¿Tu esposo?.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- ¿Asesinaste...a tu propio esposo?

Aydiene esbozó una triste sonrisa, mirando al suelo.

- Qué facil es de decir...- murmuró.

- Aydiene.- insistió Sailor Moon.- Yo... tenías razón: no puedo entenderlo.

Aydiene alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

- No entiendo qué puede ser tan importante como para que aceptes matar a la persona que más amas. ¿Cómo puedes aceptar algo así? No puedo entenderlo.

Aydiene esbozó una sonrisa y les dio la espalda.

- Nuestro planeta fue atacado por un pueblo invasor.- explicó.- No tuvieron piedad con nada ni con nadie. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre de nuestra gente y los cuerpos sin vida de hombres, mujeres y niños se contaban por miles. Nosotros los soldados tratabamos de impedir el avance del enemigo, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos eran en vano.

Tan solo unos pocos logramos sobrevivir a la masacre que se cometió en esos terribles días. Unos pocos infelices que habían logrado sobrevivir tragándonos nuestro orgullo y escondiendonos como si fuésemos criminales.

Mandamos cientos, miles de mensajes pidiendo auxilio. Pero nadie acudió en nuestra ayuda. Ninguna nave de otro planeta vino a darnos su apoyo. Nos dejaron solos, a nuestra suerte.  
Pero un día, una nave llegó. Era enorme y provista de una gran cantidad de armas. En cuestión de pocos días, nos liberaron de nuestros enemigos. Era Protech y su ejército. Ellos nos liberaron

Protech fue el unico que vino en nuestra ayuda cuando lo necesitamos. El único que atendió nuestra llamada de auxilio.

Por desgracia, llegó tarde. Nuestro planeta estaba prácticamente destruido. Nuestras cosehcas, quemadas. Nuestros mares, contaminados, nuestros lagos, secos... habían conseguido destruir un planeta de tal manera que fuese inhabitable durante muchos años. Y, aunque no hubiese sido asi, tan solo habiamos sobrevivivo un reducido puñado de personas, que deseaban venganza contra aquellos que les abandonaron a su suerte. Y Protech nos dio esa oportunidad. Nos dio la oportunidad de recuperar nuestra dignidad, de devolver todo el mal que nos habían causado.

Gracias a Protech seguíamos con vida. Nos alistamos en su ejercito y le juramos fidelidad eterna, por encima de todo... y de todos. Protech es lo primero, porque gracias a él hoy estamos aquí.

Los guerreros observaron a Aydiene en silencio.

- No recuerdo que llegase ninguna señal de aviso de ningun planeta en estos últimos años sin que  
el causante fuese Protech....- murmuró Creadora.

- Es cierto.- afirmó Curadora.- Nuestro radar habría captado cualquier señal, pero no fue así.  
Aydiene les miró, incrédula.

- ¿Q...qué?.- logró decir.- ¿Qué no llegó la señal? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nuestro transmisor era capaz de enviar señales a millones de años luz de distancia! ¡Estais mintiendo!

- ¿Y por qué iban a mentir?.- preguntó Sailor Urano.- Tú tienes un nivel de fuerza claramente superior, saben que les vas a matar hagan lo que hagan. ¿Por qué mentir? Saben que no les vas a perdonar.

- ¿No sería que...?- empezó Sailor Venus.- No, no puede ser...

Aydiene la miró.

- ¿El qué?

- Tal vez... Protech atacase vuestro planeta como ha atacado el nuestro, solo que, al final, cuando ya estaba todo hecho, fingió llegar como vuestro salvador para así conseguir soldados que le rindiesen fidelidad absoluta.

- Eso explicaría que nadie más que él recibiese la señal.- meditó Luchadora.- O bien la bloqueó o nos llegó como aviso de uno de los primeros ataques de Protech...

Aydiene les iba mirando de uno a otro, incrédula.

- No...- murmuró.- Eso... eso no es posible...

- Dime, Aydiene.- intervino Guerrero Júpiter.- ¿Alguna vez supiste la identidad de aquellos que os atacaron? ¿De qué planeta venian, el motivo por el que comenzaron esa guerra?

Aydiene bajó la mirada, algo aturdida. No, jamás se lo había preguntado... pero... ¿cómo es que jamas se había preguntado algo tan importante como es? No podía entenderlo.

- Creo que Protech os manipuló mentalmente.- dijo Sailor Saturno, cons eguridad.- Lo mismo que manipuló a Yiria para que olvidase el amor que sentía hacia su hermana, debió manipularos a todos para que se borrase de vuestras mentes toda posible pista sobre su culpabilidad en el asunto.

Aydiene cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyandose en una mano, mientras que con la otra se apretaba la frente, tratando de asumir todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Pero... pero...- murmuró.- Entonces... todas esas muertes... todos esos asesinatos... esos planetas destruidos... nuestros compañeros caidos...

- Todo ha sido un plan de Protech.- asintió Guerrero Sol, con tristeza.

- Protech... nos utilizó... a todos nosotros... sin importarle nuestras vidas... ni nuestros sufrimientos... ni nada...

- Aydiene, Protech es un monstruo que sólo desea destruir todo signo de vida que pueda existir.- afirmó Luchadora.- Os ha utilizado, usando como medio la muerte de vuestra gente y manipulando vuestras mentes.

Aydiene no parecía capaz de reaccionar.

- Lady Spider... Erdiene... y... Zoiryene... yo...- la maestra se miró las manos, que le temblaban.- Mis manos... mis manos... manchadas de sangre... Zoiryene...

Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!.- gritó, mientras rompía a llorar y golpeaba el suelo con los puños una y otra vez.- ¡No, no, no, no!

Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer también en los ojos de las sailors y de los guerreros.

- No...- sollozó Aydiene.- No puede ser...

Notó una mano sobre su hombro y alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ante ella, estaba Sailor Moon, también llorando.

- Aydiene.- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.- Aun no es tarde. Ayúdanos a impedir que lo que ocurrió con tu planeta ocurra con el nuestro. Tienes que hacerlo por aquellos que nunca supieron del engaño de Protech.

Aydiene la miró durante unos instantes, vacilante.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa de parte de Zoiryene.- dijo Sailor Moon, con una suave sonrisa.- Dijo que...

De pronto, se oyó un gran estruendo que hizo que todos cayesen al suelo.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Guerrero Marte.

- ¡Mirad el cielo!.- gritó Guerrero Saturno.

Alzaron las miradas y en lo más alto vieron un enorme remolino que se iba abriendo, cubriendo todo el cielo. En el centro se fue creando un agujero. Al fondo, una figura.

- ¿¡Que es eso?!.- gritó Guerrero Júpiter. 

- Protech...- murmuró Aydiene. 

Ir a capitulo siguiente


	33. El enfrentamiento. ¡Aydiene no!

CAPÍTULO 33: El enfrentamiento. ¡Aydiene, no!

El remolino fue aumentando de tamaño, acercándose cada vez más a los guerreros, que se esforzaban por mantenerse en pie, pese a las fuentes corrientes de aire que generaba el remolino. Aydiene se puso en pie, desafiante, observando con determinación el centro del remolino, que cada vez se veía más cercano.

La figura que se encontra dentro avanzó unos pasos, caminando por el interior del recién formado tunel, mientras las sombras y las corrientes de aire impedían ver su rostro. Solo se podía distinguir una figura humana de increible tamaño, cada vez mas proxima. A lo lejos, los tres gatos observaban la escena. 

- Se acerca el momento de la verdad...- murmuró Artemis, con preocupación. 

Cometa asintió sin mediar palabra, mientras Luna miraba a los guerreros con preocupación. 

- Bunny...- murmuró.- Ten cuidado. 

Cuando Protech terminó de atravesar el remolino, este empezó a deshacerse, permitiendo a los guerreros, por fin, relajar sus musculos. Aydiene no dijo nada, permaneciendo inmovil, mirando fijamente al recién llegado. Este avanzó hacia ella, haciendo lo mismo. 

- Protech...- murmuró Aydiene. 

- ¿Ese es Protech?.- preguntó Sailor Moon, en voz baja, observando al recién llegado. Ante ellos, mirando fijamente a Aydiene, había un hombre enguantado en una robusta armadura corpulento, que muy bien podría medir dos metros y medio de altura, de unos 50 años, con largos bigotes blancos. Sus manos eran grandes, poderosas, que permanecían cerradas. Pero lo realmente aterrador eran sus ojos: azules y frios con el hielo, parecian paralizar con tan solo posarse sobre un ser vivo, al tiempo que unas pobladas cejas blancas daban aún mas dureza a su rostro. Sailor Moon no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, impresionada por el aspecto de su enemigo, pero eso no parecía pasarle a Aydiene, que permanecía firme ante él. 

- Aydiene.- respondió Protech, con voz grave.- Te ordené matar a estos guerreros... y no lo has hecho... 

- Lo sé ... Protech. Al oir el modo irreverente con el que Aydiene se dirigía a él, Protech apretó mas los puños y frunció el ceño, pero Aydiene no se mostró interesada. 

- Aydiene... ten cuidado...- murmuró Sailor Mercurio. 

- Sabes cual es castigo por desobedecer mis ordenes, Aydiene.- insistió Portech. 

- Si, lo sé.- asintió Aydiene.- Pero tengo dudas, Protech... y sólo tú puedes responderlas. 

La tensión que había en el aire era casi insoportable. Los guerreros se mantenian inmóviles, paralizados, analizando todos los movimientos y gestos que hacian Aydiene y Protech, preparados para atacar y defenderse en cualquier momento. 

- Protech...- continuó Aydiene.- ¿Quiénes atacaron mi planeta? 

Durante unos instantes, los guerreros pudieron ver el el rostro de Protech la sorpresa y ¿el pánico?. Luego volvió a recobrar su expresión anterior, mientras alzaba una mano en un gesto que parecía amable y fraternal. 

- Aydiene...- murmuró, mientras acercaba la mano hacia ella.- Ya te lo dije... tu planeta fue destruido... por gente de otro lugar... que solo deseaban destruir y matar... millones de personas fueron asesinadas... y nadie, salvo yo, acudio en vuestra ayuda... 

Aydiene miró la mano que Protech le ofrecía. 

- Tanto sufrimiento...- continuo Protech, mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos.- ... tanta muerte... pudo haberse evitado. 

- ¡Oh, no!.- gritó Guerrero Marte.- ¡Lo está volviendo a hacer! 

- ¡La está controlando mentalmente!.- exclamó Sailor Marte. 

- ¡Aydiene, no le escuches!.- trató de avisarla Sailor Venus. 

- ¡Es una trampa!.- lloró Sailor Moon. 

Pero Aydiene no les escuchaba. Sólo miraba la mano que Protech le extendía. 

- Tantas vidas que podían haber sido salvadas...- continuó Protech.- Si alguien hubiese acudido en vuestro auxilio... 

- Tantas vidas...- murmuró Aydiene, acercando su mano a la de Protech. 

- ¡Aydiene!.- la llamó Sailor Moon, pero fue en vano. 

- Tantas... – dijo Protech en voz baja, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

Aydiene apretó su mano, mientras su expresión se cargaba con odio.

- Muchas vidas pudieron salvarse...- murmuró Aydiene. 

- Si, Aydiene, muchas.- asintió Portech. Soltó la mano de Aydiene y ambos se giraron para mirar a los guerreros.

- Y ellos, que tan poderosos son y a tantos de tus compañeros han matado, tienen una gran culpa.

- Ellos...- murmuró Aydiene, apretando los puños con rabia. 

- Mátalos, Aydiene.- escupió Protech.- Mátalos, y venga a tu discipula. Venga a tu maestro. Venga a tu marido. Venga a todas esas personas que perdieron la vida en tu planeta. Venga a tu pueblo. 

Aydiene alzó los brazos, mientras empezaba a acumular energía. 

- Mierda...- juró Guerrero Sol, haciendo aparecer su espada de luz.- Ha vuelto a dominar su mente...

- ¡Aydiene, no le escuches!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter. 

- ¡Nosotros queremos ser tus amigos!.- imploró Sailor Moon. 

La bola de energía en las manos de Aydiene continuó aumentando, mientras la mirada de esta mostraba cada vez más odio y rencor. 

- ¡Aydiene, por favor!.- suplicó Guerrero Urano. 

La Maestra Sagrada empezó a elevarse, sin decir nada. 

- No podemos hacer nada...- murmuró Guerrero Venus, preparándose para crear un escudo protector lo más poderoso posible. 

- Tantas muerte que pudieron evitarse...- logró decir Aydiene. 

Protech esbozó una sonrisa. 

- Adiós, guerreros.- murmuró con crueldad. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TANTAS VIDAS INOCENTES!!!!!!.- gritó Aydiene mientras lanzaba la bola de energía con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

- La guerra ha comenzado.- murmuró Luna.- El destino del mundo está en manos de los chicos. 

- Sólo espero que la historia no se repita...- murmuró Artemis. 

Protech apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el impacto, dando un gran salto hacia atrás. 

- ¡¡Aydiene!!.- gritó, mientras volvía a caer sobre el suelo.- ¿¡Que haces?! 

Aydiene fue descendiendo lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura de Protech, al que miró a los ojos con odio. 

- Mataste a millones de personas inocentes...- murmuró Aydiene.- Las mataste... solo por sentir el placer del poder, la gloria y la destrucción...

Los guereros miraban a Aydiene incrédulos. 

- Pero... como es que... – murmuró Guerrero Sol, sorprendido.

La expresión de Protech era muy similar a la de los guerreros. 

- ¿¡Como es posible?!.- gritó.- ¡¡Deberias obedecer todas mis órdendes! 

- ¿¡Acaso me consideras tan estúpida como para caer dos veces en el mismo truco!?.- le gritó Aydiene.- Conseguiste controlar mi mente una vez, Protech... pero no volverá a pasar. 

Tu intento de manipularme es una prueba lo suficientemente consistente para mi como para estar segura de que fuiste tu, y no habitantes de algun otro planeta lejano, los que destruyeron el mio, lo que llevó a mi gente a la muerte. Y luego, a los pocos que logramos sobrevivir a tus terribles ataques, nos engañaste, nos manipulaste, para que sirviesemos a tu servicio y pudiesemos destruir más planetas, como tú hiciste con el nuestro. Con nuestras mentes débiles, agotadas, deshechas tras esa dura guerra, no te debió de ser muy dificil engañarnos... 

Aydiene miró a los ojos a Protech, que le sostuvo la mirada con dureza... hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa llena de crueldad. 

- Bien, de todos modos, ya no te necesito para nada.- respondió.- Si, tienes razón, Aydiene: yo destruí tu planeta, de igual manera que tu has colaborado conmigo en destruir tantos otros. 

Fue tan ridiculamente fácil... atacar un planeta debil y alejado de los demas e impedir que emitiesen señales de auxilio... y luego aparecer como un héroe ante vuestros ojos... tienes razón, Aydiene: estabais tan desesperados, tan necesitados de un héroe, que no me fue dificil manipularos para que no ataseis los cabos sueltos. Y luego convenceros para que os unieseis a mi ejército... no lo habeis hecho mal. Lástima que estos guerreros lo hayan estropeado todo... podria haber llegado a dominar todos los universos existentes

- ¡Maldito bastardo!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, mientras empezaba a correr hacia Protech con su espada.

- ¡¡Quieto!!.- gritó Aydiene. 

Guerrero Sol se detuvo al instante, mirando sorprendido a la mujer. 

- Pero...- murmuró el guerrero. 

- Este asunto no te concierne, guerrero.- dijo Aydiene, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Protech.- Mi orgullo y el de mi pueblo debe ser vengado y no será con vuestra participación. Es algo que debo hacer. Y debo hacerlo sola. 

- Pero... Aydiene...- murmuró Guerrero Urano. 

- ¡Tu sola no podrás con él!.- dijo Sailor Neptuno. 

- La union hace la fuerza, Aydiene.- insistió Sailor Mercurio. - Deja que te ayudemos. 

- No.- replicó Aydiene, con dureza.- Vosotros no debisteis veors implicados en esto en ningún momento. Si nosotros no nos hubiesemos dejado manipular por Protech, ni siquiera nos habriamos llegado a conocer. Es mi pueblo el que ha sido ultrajado, no el vuestro. No os metais en esto. 

- Pero...- insistió Sailor Moon.- Aydiene, eres nuestra amiga y queremos ayudarte... 

Como toda respuesta, Aydiene alzó un brazo y de este surgió una suave luz blanquecina, que les envolvió a ella y a Protech rápidamente. En unos pocos segundos, la luz bajó de intensidad y se pudo ver a través de ella. 

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Guerrero Jupiter, extrañado, mientras Sailor Mercurio hacia aparecer rapidamente sus gafas especiales y tecleaba en su mini-ordenador. 

- Es una barrera entre dos universos.- explicó la sailor, sin dejar de teclear.- Aydiene a hecho entrar una parte de otro universo en el nuestro, de tal modo que, aunque nosotros podemos verla, oirla y hablar con ella, no podemos acercarnos. Esa debil luz que vemos es el punto de union entre ambos universos. Si la tocamos, recibiremos una fuerte descarga eléctrica. 

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se ha aislado a ella y a Protech de nosotros?.- tradujo Guerrero Saturno. 

- Exactamente.- respondió Aydiene desde el interior.- Esa barrera protectora no permite ni entrar ni salir a nadie y, a diferencia de vuestra barrera, que es posible deshacerla, esta separacion de los universos sólo desaparecerá cuando uno de los dos guerreros del interior muera. 

- ¿¡QUÉ?!.- exclamaron todos los guerreros. 

- ¡Aydiene, no puedes hacerlo sola!.- insistió Sailor Urano. 

- Ya es tarde.- replicó Aydiene, poniendose en posición defensiva ante Protech.- Ya no hay marcha atrás. Este es mi combate. 

Apenas había terminado de decir esta frase, cuando de un salto se avalanzó sobre Protech, que se apartó de su camino rápidamente, al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo de energía contra la maestra sagrada. Aydiene se apoyó sobre el suelo y se lanzó contra Protech, evitando al mismo tiempo su ataque. 

- ¡Aydiene!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras iba corriendo hacia la barrera. Alguien la agarró de la muñeca y la sailor se giró. En el suelo, aún debil, el Señor del Antifaz la sujetaba.

- No podemos hacer nada, Sailor Moon.- le dijo muy serio.- Sólo podemos esperar y rezar para que la suerte esté de su lado. 

Sailor Moon lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a fijar su atención a lo que ocurría en el interior de la barrera. Aydiene se lanzó contra Protech y trató de golpearlo varias veces con brazos y piernsa, pero Protech extendió la palma de la mano y liberó una gran fuerza energética, que lanzó a Aydiene contra el suelo, que se hizo pedazos. 

- Eres una estúpida, Aydiene.- se burló Protech, desde lo alto.- Tu única, aunque remota, posibilidad de vencerme, era con la ayuda de los guerreros. ¡Y tú misma lo has dispuesto todo para que no puedan interv...! 

Un rayo de energía atravesó el hombro de Protech. 

- ¡Argh!.- gritó este de dolor, mientras retrocedía. Desde el suelo, Aydiene le miraba desafiante, con la palma extendida y un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su rostro. 

- Aún no me has vencido, Protech.- le respondió.- Tal vez no sea tan poderosa como tú... pero tambien fuiste tú el que dispuso que cada vez que uno de los nuestros muriese, los demas absorbiesen su energía y su fuerza. Y ahora mismo tengo un poder muy superior al que tenía cuando destruiste mi planeta. 

Protech apretó el puño con rabia, mientras se sujetaba el hombro herido. 

- ¿Por qué no se regeneran como hacía Zoydiene?.- preguntó Guerrero Venus. 

- Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que estén encerrados en ese espacio de otro universo.- explicó Sailor Mercurio.- Para confirmarlo, tendría que estar dentro, pero creo que esa extraña bóveda no les permite la regeneración del cuerpo, por algún motivo. 

- Entonces, realmente ganará el combate el que más agunate...- murmuró Luchadora, con semblante serio. 

Sailor Moon miraba la escena intranquila, mientras agarraba su broche con fuerza. 

- Aydiene... 

Aydiene miraba fijamente a Protech, que por primera vez daba muestras de no estar tranquilo y seguro de su victoria. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de mostrarse seguro. 

- Todo esto es una tonteria, Aydiene.- dijo Protech.- Mírate. Mira todo el poder que tienes. Eres una de las personas más poderosas que hay en todo el universo... y no solo este universo... seguramente sólo yo tengo un poder equiparable al tuyo. ¿Y vas a desperdiciarlo matándome? Si nos unimos, seremos invencibles. 

- Yo no soy como tú, Protech.- le replicó Aydiene con voz gélida.- He estado trabajando para ti mucho tiempo. Y he matado. Y he destruido. Pero algo he aprendido. Y es que asi no se consigue nada. Solo muerte y destrucción. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida así y mucho menos tener que estar huyendo de ti y tus posibles venganzas. O, simplemente, dejando que los remordimientos de haberte dejado vivo acabasen conmigo. Por eso, prefiero que todo termine aquí y ahora: uno de los dos morirá. Si eres tú, el universo se habrá salvado. Si soy yo, al menos lo habré intentado ¡y mi fuerza habrá servido para algo más que de instrumento de un loco con ansias de poder! 

Al tiempo que decía esto, lanzó un nuevo rayo de energía que Protech evitó a duras penas. Casi al mismo tiempo, saltó y se colocó detrás de Protech, al que golpeó con dureza, derribandolo y luego lanzó varios rayos de energía, que le alcanzaron de pleno. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHRGGGGGG!!!!!!!.- gritó Protech al recibir los golpes. 

- ¡¡Lo está consiguiendo!!.- gritó Sailor Saturno.

- ¡¡Va derrotarle!!.- exclamó Guerrero Saturno. 

Sailor Moon no dijo nada... tenía un mal presentimiento... 

Aydiene miró el cuerpo malherido de Protech, mientras este se retorcía de dolor. 

- A... Aydiene...- logró decir. Pero esta se limitó a mirarlo de forma inexpresiva.- A... Aydiene, escúchame. 

- Ya te he escuchado bastante, Protech.- respondió Aydiene, mientras alzaba la mano para terminar de una vez con él. 

- Lo... lo siento... Aydiene se detuvo al instante. 

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- le preguntó. 

- Yo... yo... lo siento...- balbuceó Protech.- Tenía... un gran deseo... de poder... y no me importaba lo que me llevase... por delante... no me di cuenta... del sufrimiento... y el dolor... que estaba causando... lo siento... 

Aydiene lo miró, inmovil. 

- Tienes... dercho a odiarme... he destruido... todo lo que significaba algo... para ti... matame, Aydiene... no merezco vivir... 

Aydiene bajó un poco el brazo.

- Protech, espero que si existe un Dios te perd... 

Aydiene no pudo terminar la frase, pues un rayo de energía atravesó su pecho justo en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYDIENE!!!!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras, ignorando los gritos del Señor del Antifaz, se dirigía rapidamente hacia el punto de union de los dos universos y, nada más tocarlo, recibía una enorme descarga electrica que la lanzó contra el suelo. Aydiene miró la herida. Era muy grave. 

En el suelo, Protech empezó a reirse, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!.- se burló.- ¡Eres realmente estúpida, Aydiene! ¿Realmente creiste que estaba arrepentido? ¡Que idiota! Pero gracias a eso... ahora estas en mis manos... Antes de que Aydiene pudiese hacer o decir nada, Protech la agarró del cuello y la lanzó al otro extremo de la zona sellada. Sailor Moon se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo. 

- ¡A... Aydiene!.- gritó, mientras volvía a acercarse a la barrera. 

- ¡Sailor Moon, no lo hagas!.- le gritó el Señor del Antifaz. Pero ella ignoró sus gritós y golpeó con los puños la pared de la barrera, recibiendo una nueva descarga. 

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Pero enseguida volvió a levantarse y a tratar de golpear la barrera, pero esta vez, Guerrero Sol la agarró para impedirselo.- ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo... que ayudarla! 

- ¡No puedes hacer nada por ella!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, mientras ccerraba los ojos para detener las lágimas de frustración que tenía en los ojos.- No podemos... hacer nada... 

Protech se acercó a la agonizante Aydiene con una sonrisa sádica y burlona en el rostro. 

- Vaya, Aydiene...- murmuró.- Parece que se han cambiado las tornas. Aydiene trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado débil. 

- Ha llegado tu final.- continuó Protech.- Y con tu final, yo adquiriré mayor poder. Y dominaré todo el universo. La agarró del cuello y la levantó sin esfuerzo. 

- ¿No te sientes orgullosa de haber participado en esta guerra?.- dijo con sonrisa cruel, mientras empezaba a almacenar energía en la mano libre.- Ah, es cierto: a ti te parece horrible. Bueno, no te preocupes: no vivirás para ver el final. 

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, todo empezó a temblar de un modo terrible y una luz llenó el interior de la barrera. 

- ¿¡Que está pasando?!.- gritó Sailor Jupiter, mientras caía al suelo. 

- ¡¡No lo sé!!.- respondió Sailor Mercurio.- ¡¡Algo a alterado el equilibrio del interior de la barrera!! 

Lentamente, el temblor fue desapareciendo y el brillo del interior de la barrera desapareció. Dentro, sólo pudieron ver a Protech, que estaba totalmente desconcertado. 

- ¿Qué a pasado?.- preguntó Sailor Moon.- ¿Dónde está Ayd...? 

De entre la polvareda, pudo ver dos siluetas. Una de ellas llevaba en brazos a Aydiene. 

- Pero quien...- murmuró Guerrero Sol. No hizo falta continuar la frase: ante ellos, se encontraban Sailor y Guerrero Pluton, con Aydiene. 

- Plutón...- murmuró Sailor Moon, sin terminar de creerselo. Sailor Saturno se puso en pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

- Plutón...- murmuró.- Estás... ¡estas bien! Echó a correr hacia la sailor al tiempo que estallaba en lágrimas y la abrazó, mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos. 

- Si, estoy bien...- respondió.- Pero... Aydiene... Sailor Moon se volvió hacia Guerrero Pluton rápidamente: en sus brazos, estaba Aydiene. 

- ¡Aydiene!.- gritó, mientras iba rapidamente a su lado.

Guerrero Plutón la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, con gesto abatido. 

- Lo siento.- murmuró.- No he llegado a tiempo. 

Sailor Moon notó cómo el corazón se le paraba y toda la sangre de sus venas se helaba. Miró a la mujer. Estaba llena de heridas y sangre y respiraba con mucha dificultad. 

- No puedo hacer nada por ella.- se lamentó el recién llegado guerrero. 

- ¡No! ¡Aydiene!.- sollozó Sailor Moon mientras empezaba a llorar sobre el cuerpo de la maestra sagrada. Los guerreros, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fueron acercando hasta rodearlas.

Sailor Moon notó una mano sobre su cabeza y la levantó, sorprendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aydiene la miraba, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. 

- No llores.- dijo con apenas un susurro.- Esto es una guerra. Y en una guerra hay heridos. Y en una guerra hay muertos. Yo solo soy una más entre tantos.

- ¡Aydiene, no te mueras!.- le suplicó Sailor Moon. 

- No es momento de lamentaciones.- insistió Aydiene.- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Y es justo que pague por ello. Pero... antes de irme... debo advertiros sobre algo, guerreros. Protech... no es vuestro único enemigo. 

- ¿Qué?.- se extrañó Sailor Moon.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hay... hay alguien más.- murmuró Aydiene, tratando de controlar el dolor.- Está el... el Gran Hombre... 

- ¿El Gran Hombre?.- se extrañó Curadora. 

- ¿Quién es el Gran Hombre?.- preguntó Creadora. 

- Nadie... salvo Protech... lo sabe.- respondió Aydiene.- Pero su poder... es realmente sorprendente... tened cuidado... con él... 

Sailor Moon asintió, mientras trataba de no llorar, sin demasiado éxito. 

- Tengo que irme...- murmuro Aydiene.- Me reuniré con mis amigos... y mi familia... espero que Zoyidiene... aun me quiera... 

- Zoydiene me pidoó que te dijese que te perdonaba.- lloró Sailor Moon. 

Aydiene la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió con dulzura, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - Gracias, Sailor Moon.- murmuró, mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias... por... todo... 

Su mano no llegó a caer del todo, pues su cuerpo se desvaneció entre los brazos de la Sailor. 

- ¡No! ¡Aydiene!.- gritó esta, mientras los demas guerreros giraban los rostros, llenos de lágrimas.- Aydiene... 

A su espalda oyeron un extraño ruido y Guerrero Pluton agarró con firmeza su báculo. 

- Sailor Moon, me temo que tendrás que dejar las lágrimas por Aydiene para mas tarde.- señaló. 

Sailor Moon alzó la mirada. Ante ellos, se encontraba Portech, que ya se había regenerado y era más poderoso que nunca. 

Volver a indice de capitulos


	34. ¿quien es el gran hombre? Una dura batal...

****

CAPÍTULO 34:¿Quién es el Gran Hombre? Una dura batalla.

Los guerreros miraron preocupados como Protech, sobre unos escombros, los miraba con una sonrisa sádica y burlona, clavando sus frios y crueles ojos sobre ellos. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y se acercaban grandes nubes tormentosas, como si predijesen la terrible batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, mientras empezaba a levantarse un fuerte viento.

- Parece que por fin vamos a enfrentarnos, guerreros.- murmuró Protech, tras unos interminables segundos de silencio.- Me habeis causado muchos problemas. Habeis interferido en mis planes y me habeis dejado sin ejercito, pero, por suerte, ya no importa: yo mismo acabaré con vosotros y con este estúpido planeta.

Ante las miradas de preocupación y coraje de los guerreros, Protech empezó a reirse a grandes carcajadas.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!.- juró Guerrero Sol, mientras hacía aparecer su espada de luz y se disponia a atacar a

Protech, pero una mano lo sujetó del hombro. El guerrero, sorprendido, se giró y vio a Guerrero Plutón, con una expresión firme, pero serena. Guerrero Plutón avanzó hacia Protech, soltando el hombró de Guerrero Sol sólo cuando la distancia ya no le permitia mantener la mano sobre él. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más hacia Protech y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendole una dura mirada. Luego alzó el báculo y apuntó al enorme hombre.

- Tú, el que se hace llamar Protech.- dijo el guerrero con voz firme.- Tú eres el que ha creado puertas interdimensionales, rompiendo el equilibrio del túnel del espacio. Llevo mucho tiempo detrás de ti.

Los guerreros se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Protech había sido capaz de crear puertas interdimensionales?

- Por eso Protech podía atacar planetas de distintas dimensiones...- murmuró Luchadora.

- Y probablemente eso tambien le permitiria viajar mas rápido de una galaxia a otra.- señaló Guerrero Mercurio.

- ¿Pero eso puede hacerse?.- le preguntó Guerrero Venus a Sailor Mercurio.- Quiero decir... ¡se supone que el túnel del espacio es muy fiable y resistente! 

- Técnicamente es posible...- murmuró Sailor Mercurio, tecleando rapidamente en su mini ordenador.- En realidad, casi todos los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado han utilizado otras dimensiones como guaridas o para tendernos trampas.

- Durante el tiempo que estuve con Guerrero Pluton me explicó muchas cosas.- intervino Sailor Plutón, con semblante serio.- Entre las cosas que me explicó, me dijo que hay varios tipos de dimensiones. Hay dimensiones en las que el espacio como lo conocemos no existe, como tampoco existe el tiempo o están alterados de alguna manera, como por ejemplo la dimensión del vacío. Esas dimensiones no tienen formas de vida propia, sólo las formas de vida que de alguna u otra manera entran allí. Abrir puertas dimensionables en esos universos es relativamente fácil, ya que no tienen una estabilidad que las proteja (lo que, al mismo tiempo, hace que sean muy peligrosas para los que entran en ellas) e incluso es normal que se abran y cierren puertas de forma natural. No suponen ningún problema que se entre, salvo para los que se adentran en ellas. 

"Sin embargo, cuando una dimensión es organizada e incluso ha creado sus propias formas de vida, es prácticamente imposible llegar a ellas si no es a través del Túnel del Espacio de Guerrero Plutón. Pero Protech ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo y ya hace mucho que viaja a través de agujeros hechos en el túnel y Guerrero Plutón le seguía la pista."

- Y si hace tiempo que sabia lo que pasaba ¿por qué no hizo nada?.- preguntó Sailor Urano, frunciendo el ceño.- Si hubiese actuado antes, o nos hubiese avisado, podriamos haberle detenido antes de que su poder se incrementase tanto.

- El hecho de que estuviese constantemente abriendo nuevos agujeros y viajando a distintas dimsensiones le hacía muy dificil el localizarlo, avisarnos, y llevarnos hasta a él, de modo que sólo podía recabar información sobre él y estar alerta, a la espera de que se detuviese el tiempo suficiente en una dimsension para atacarlo y mermar sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo vulnerable y procurar ayudarnos en todo lo posible. 

- Por eso sabía como vencer a Lady Spider.- murmuró Guerrero Mercurio.

- Sí.- asintió la sailor.- Y tambien sabía como sacar a Aydiene de su escudo protector, aunque no sirviese de mucho. 

- Pero sigo sin entender cómo pudo romper Protech el Túnel del Tiempo.- murmuró Sailor Mercurio.

- Una fuerza muy poderosa está con él.- explicó Sailor Pluton.- No sabemos qué es ni de donde viene, pero es esa fuerza lo que perfora el Túnel y le permite viajar sin necesidad de pasar por Guerrero Plutón.

- ¿Esa fuerza es... el Gran Hombre...?.- aventuró Sailor Marte.

- Es posible.- intervino Guerrero Plutón, que no había dejado de mirar a Protech ni de apuntarle con su baculo.- No he podido averiguar nada acerca de esa extraña fuerza. No sé su origen, ni de donde procede... no se nada. Es un misterio. Tal vez Protech pueda aclarar nuestras dudas...

Este se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Para que voy a contaros de donde obtengo esa fuerza... ¡si vais a morir ahora mismo!!.- gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa bola de energía contra el guerrero.

Este apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de un salto, haciendo que la bola diese contra el suelo y se produjese una fuerte explosión. Una enorme grieta se extendió rápidamente, haciendo que los guerreros estuviesen a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Guerrero Mercurio, apartandose de un salto.- ¡Tiene un poder increible!

- ¡Comprobemos hasta donde llega su poder!.- gritó Luchadora.- ¡Laser Estelar!

- ¡Furia Infernal!.- gritó Sailor Marte, uniendo su ataque al de Luchadora.

Los dos ataques se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Protech, pero este alzó una mano y los detuvo con la palma abierta, sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡Tienen muchisimo poder!.- se sorprendió Sailor Mercurio.

- ¡Eso aún está por ver!.- gritó Guerrero Saturno.- ¡Ahora verá! ¡Anillo Cortante!

- ¡Te echaré una mano!.- exclamó Sailor Neptuno.- ¡Tifón de Mar!

El ataque de la sailor envolvió el anillo lanzado por el guerrero, convirtiendose en un potente anillo de agua que iba directo a Protech. 

Pero tampoco esto pareció impresionar al enorme hombre. Sin esforzarse lo más minimo, Protech agarró el anillo con la mano y lo sostuvo con firmeza hasta que este se deshizo.

- ¡No es posible!.- gritó Guerrero Saturno, horrorizado.- ¿¡Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?!

- Estúpidos gusanos...- se burló Protech, apretando los puños y mirándoles con burla.- Ni siquiera fuisteis capaces de derrotar a Aydiene ¿y pretendeis derrotarme a mi, que soy infinitamente más poderoso que ella? ¡Sois unos idiotas! ¡Acabaré con todos vosotros y después destruiré todo vuestro estupido planeta, hasta que todos los universos existentes sean mios! ¡¡Morid!!

Dos enormes haces de energía salieron de sus manos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los guerreros y las sailors lograron apartarse a tiempo de los rayos, pero no así de las piedras que salieron despedidas al impactar estos contra el suelo.

- ¡Argh!.- gritó Sailor Moon al recibir un fuerte golpe en el brazo con una de la piedra. No fue la única que resultó herida. A su alrededor, golpes en brazos, piernas, abdomen, espalda... el simple hecho de recibir golpes de las piedras ya habían mermado sus energías.

- Sus ataques son increiblemente potentes.- jadeó el Señor del Antifaz, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.- Si nos hubiese alcanzado uno solo de esos rayos, ya estaríamos muertos.

- Pero... tenemos que detenerle...- murmuró Sailor Saturno mientras trataba de incorporarse.- Si no lo hacemos, el mundo será destruido y millones de inocentes perderán la vida. ¡No podemos rendirnos!

- Sólo tenemos una oportunidad.- murmuró Guerrero Plutón, que, haciendo un increible esfuerzo dio un salto y, estando aun en el aire, apuntó a Protech con su báculo.

- ¡Puerta Dimensional!.- gritó. En la punta del báculo se empezó a formar un remolino oscuro que iba aumentando de tamaño y una fuerza de atraccion salía de él.

Protech, al sentir la atracción del báculo, se dobló un poco y luego, al tiempo que gritaba, extendió los brazos y abrió todo lo que pudo las manos.

- ¡¡¡Argh!!.- gritó, generando con su movimiento una fuerza tan potente, que repelió el ataque del guerrero, haciendo, al mismo tiempo, que este cayese hacia atrás por la fuerza generada por Protech.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Sailor Plutón se puso enfrente de él y también le apuntó con su báculo.

- ¡Muerte Destructora!.- gritó. Unos fuertisimos vientos cargados de energía eléctrica salieron de su báculo y envolvieron a Protech.

- Todo lo que hagais será inutil...- se burló este, que endureció sus musculos y, como si se tratase de una simple brisa, rompió los haces de viento y electricidad de la sailor.- Vais a morir lenta y doloros...

Protech no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, la punta del bastón del señor del antifaz le alcanzó con una gran fuerza en la mejilla. Por la sorpresa del ataque, Protech cayó al suelo, mientras un ligero hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. A varios metros de distancia, el Señor del Antifaz, aun con el baston en la mano, mientras este se iba encogiendo, trataba de mantenerse en pie, tambaleante.*

Protech se fue incorporando lentamente, mientras se llevaba una mano al lugar donde había sido golpeado. Al notar algo húmedo sobre sus dedos, observó el que era, sin demasiada prisa. Sobre sus dedos pudo ver su propia sangre.

Alzó la mirada y la clavó sobre el tambaleante Señor del Antifaz. Una energía de color rojizo empezó a surgir del cuerpo de Protech, mientras sus ojos, antes azules, se iban tiñendo de negro y sus venas se hinchaban por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Señor del Antifaz!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

- Maldito gusano mortal...- murmuró Protech, mientras su energía iba aumentando más a cada instante.- ¿Cómo te atreves a herirme? ¡¡VAS A SER EL PRIMERO EN MORIR!!

- ¡¡NO!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras echaba a correr hacia su amado.

Protech empezó a almacenar una gan cantidad de energía en sus manos.

- ¡Rápido!.- gritó Guerrero Plutón, mientras echaba a correr hacia Sailor Plutón.- ¡Tenemos que unirnos antes de que lance el ataque!

Sailor Moon se colocó enfrente del Señor den Antifaz, con los brazos abiertos, para protegerlo.

- ¡Sailor Moon, sal de aquí!.- le gritó el Señor del Antifaz.- ¡Vete o nos matará a los dos!

- ¡No voy a dejar que te mate!.- replicó Sailor Moon.- ¡Si quiere acabar contigo, tendrá que matarnos a los dos!

- Por mi será un placer...- murmuró Protech con voz cavernosa.- ¡¡¡PREPARAOS PARA IROS JUNTOS AL INFIERNO!!! ¡¡¡¡ARGGGHHH!!!!

Como si de un cañón se tratara, de los puños de Protech salieron unos gigantescos rayos de energía que iban directos hacia Sailor Moon y el Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡¡¡SAILOR MOON!!!.- gritó Luchadora corriendo hacia la pareja, aunque sabia que, por muy rápido que fuese, no llegaría a tiempo.- ¡¡NOOO!!

- ¡¡¡Escudo de Venus!!!

Casi al mismo instante que se oyó ese grito, un escudo protector se formó delante de Sailor Moon y el Señor del Antifaz, justo antes de que les alcanzase el terrible rayo. Al impactar este contra el escudo, se produjo una gran explosión y se levantó una espesa cortina de humo.

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- volvió a gritar Luchadora.

- ¡Mirad!.- exclamó Curadora.

La cortina de humo empezaba a disiparse y, tras ella, se podía ver el escudo protector y, en su interior, a Sailor Moon y al Señor del Antifaz, algo aturdidos, pero ilesos.

Protech apretó los puños con rabio se giró, para encararse a los guerreros. Estos habían unido sus fuerzas y lo miraban impasibles y con seguridad.

- Me da igual lo que hagais, estupidos humanos arrogantes.- murmuró Protech.- Podeis luchar juntos, en parejas o sueltos, ¡pero jamás lograreis vencerme! ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!

Lanzó decenas de rayos en todas direcciones, presa de rabia, mientras los guerreros saltaban para evitar ser alcanzados. 

En el interior del escudo protector, Sailor Moon abrazaba al Señor del Antifaz y observaba la escena, preocupada. Vio que alguien se acercaba desde detrás y se giró, algo asustada. Desde fuera del escudo, Guerrero Sol, seguido por las Star Lights, les miró preocupado.

- ¿Estáis bien los dos?.- les preguntó el guerrero.

- Sí.- asintió Sailor Moon.- Yo estoy perfectamente, pero el Señor del Antifaz está agotado*, todavía no se ha recuperado del ataque de Aydiene. ¿Y los demás?

- Se unieron mientras Protech reunía la energía necesaria para atacaros.- respondió Creadora.- Esperemos que ahora sí tengan poder suficiente para vencer a ese psicopata...

- ¿Acaso nos queda otra opción?.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.

- A decir verdad... no.

- ¡Morid, morid, morid, morid!.- gritó Protech, lanzando rayos indiscriminadamente.- ¡No lograris superar mi poder! ¡Soy invencible!

- ¡Viento Mortal!.- gritaron los guerreros Urano, mientras lanzaban su ataque.

Rápidamente, Protech se vio envuelto en un terrible huracán que le impedía moverse libremente.

- ¡No!.- gritó, rabioso.- ¡No lograreis vencerme tan facilmente! ¡Argh!

Protech endureció todos los musculos de su cuerpo y las venas de sus sienes se dilataron por el esfuerzo, mientras pequeñas piedras iban rasgando su piel y pequeñas gotas de sangre mostraban que no era tan invulnerable como había parecido momentos antes.

- ¡¡¡¡Aarghhh!!!!!.- gritó Protech cuando, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo, logró librarse del ataque de los guerreros. Los miró, jadeante por el esfuerzo.- Os dije... que no eráis rivales para mi... os mataré... a todos...

Nuevamente, Protech empezó a lanzar rayos hacia los guerreros.

- ¡Ilusión Marina!.- gritaron los guerreros Mercurio.

De pronto, ante Protech, todo perdió forma. A su alrededor habia cientos de Guerreros y cada vez aparecían más, sin poder distinguir cuales eran los verdaderos.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!.- gruñó Protech.- Estais tratando de... confundirme... ¡¡¡pero no lo lograreis!!! ¡Morid!

Protech lanzó varios rayos a los guerreros Saturno que estaban más proximos a él, pero al ser alcanzados, se desvanecieron en la nada. Protech apretó los puños y, gritando, lanzó varios rayos más a varios guerreros, desapareciendo todos ellos justo al ser alcanzados.

- ¡Naturaleza venenosa!.- se oyó desde alguna parte. 

Alrededor de Protech, aparecieron luces de colores en forma de mariposas y pétalos de flores que se fueron pegando a su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?!.- notó cómo le fallaban las fuerzas.- ¡No, no me vencereis! ¡No lo permitiré!

Nuevamente, con un gran esfuerzo, logró zafarse del ataque de los guerrero Júpiter, pero ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. El esfuerzo del ataque lanzado contra Sailor Moon y el Señor del Antifaz, las pequeñas, pero múltiples, heridas causadas por el ataque de los guerreros Urano, el agotamiento al tratar de encontrar a los verdaderos guerreros entre las ilusiones de los Guerreros Venus y el ataque venenoso de los guerrero Júpiter estaban empezando a hacer mella en él y notaba como cada vez que atacaba, sus rayos tenían menos fuerza. Estaba empezando a perder la batalla que, momentos antes, parecía tener ganada.

- Parece que los chicos están logrando avanzar terreno sin nuestra ayuda.- murmuró Guerrero Sol, esbozando una sonrisa y mirando a las Stars.- Uno se siente un inutil cuando pasan estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Ellas no tuvieron más remedio que asentir de mala gana.

- Ríndete, Protech, tu final está cerca.- sentenció Sailor Marte, con voz neutra.

- Tu destino ya está escrito.- afirmó Guerrero Marte con el mismo tono.

Protech los miró, apretando la mandíbula con rabia y tratando de mantener fija la mirada. No, no podía permitirlo. 

- ¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VENZAIS!!!.- gritó, lanzando un nuevo ataque contra los guerreros, que lo esquivaron casi sin dificultad.

- ¡Llama Infernal!.- gritaron los guerreros Marte.

- ¡¡¡Aarghhh!!!.- gritó de dolor Portech, al sentir cómo su cuerpo se quemaba.- ¡No, no, no voy a permitir que venzais! ¡No podeis hacerlo! ¡NO!

De pronto, un rayo atravesó el cielo y cayó justo delante de Protech, provocando un brutal movimiento en el suelo que hizo que los guerreros y el mismo Protech perdiesen el equilibrio. Su luz eran tan potente que tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con los brazos.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios es eso?!.- exclamó Curadora.

Sailor Moon alzó la mirada para ver de dónde procedía el rayo. En el cielo parecía haberse abierto un extraño agujero del que procedía ese rayo que no solo no se desvanecía, sino que no parecía perder intensidad. Algo llamó la atención de la sailor: del agujero, utilizando el rayo como si fuese un camino luminoso*, bajaba una figura, también luminosa, tanto, que la sailor no podía definir la forma que tenía. Sólo pudo sentir que su fuerza era tremenda. Mucho más que la que pudiese tener Protech.

La figura fue descendiendo lentamente, sin que la intensidad de la luz que la rodeaba disminuyese lo más minimo, hasta llegar al suelo, donde se detuvo, justo delante de Protech. Los guerreros, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se mantenian alerta e inmóviles, a la espera de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Mientras, Protech, observaba la escena, tambien algo sorprendido.

- Gran... Gran Hombre...- murmuró.

- ¿¡Ese es el Gran Hombre?!.- exclamó Creadora.

- Mierda...- murmuró Guerrero Sol, poniendose en pie y empuñando su espada.

Sailor Moon abrazó al Señor del Antifaz con más fuerza todavía, aterrada. Se encontraban ante el enemigo más poderoso al que se hubiesen enfrentado hasta el momento.

Protech alargó el brazo hacia la figura.

- Gran Hombre... ayúdame...- murmuró.- Dame sólo una parte de tu gran poder, para que mate a estos guerreros... y nuestra gloria sea infinita.

La figura no se movió ni dijo nada. Protech dio un paso al frente, con el brazo extendido.

- Gran Hombre... por fa...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, algo salió de la figura y atravesó el cuerpo de Protech a la altura del corazón. La sangre empezó a brotar y a caer sobre el suelo, mientras Protech era incapaz de reaccionar debido a la sorpresa.

- Gran... Hombre...- murmuró, con esfuerzo.- ¿Por... por qu... ¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaarghhhhh!!!!!!

Los guerreros, incapaces de reaccionar, vieron como la luz se intensificaba en la prolongación que atravesaba el cuerpo de Protech y que este empezó quedar más delgado.

- ¡Le está absorbiendo la energía desde dentro!.- exclamó Luchadora.

Los gritos de dolor de Protech eran angustiosos y pronto las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sailor Moon.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Basta!.- gritó, mientras golpeaba con los puños la pared del escudo protector.- ¡Basta!

Pero el Gran Hombre no se detuvo, siguió absorbiendo la energía de Portech. La piel de este empezó a arrugarse y sus musculos fueron reduciendo su tamaño hasta quedar solamente la piel y el hueso. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para gritar de dolor. Pronto dejó de sentirlo, porque había perdido toda su energía.

El Gran Hombre lo liberó y Protech cayó sin vida al suelo, donde se desvaneció hasta desaparecer por completo. La luz que rodeaba la figura del gran hombre aumentó de intensidad y el tamaño se duplicó rápidamente. El agujero por donde había entrado el Gran Hombre también aumentó de tamaño y un poderoso huracán empezó a formarse, destruyendo todo lo que tocaba, absorbiendo su energía.

"El mundo es mío"

Sailor Moon alzó la cabeza, horrorizada. Esa voz...

- ¿¡Que ha sido eso?!.- exclamó Guerrero Sol.- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!

La figura del Gran Hombre se alzó hasta entrar el el agujero.

"¡EL MUNDO ES MIO POR FIN!"

Regresar al indice


	35. La verdad sobre el gran hombre. Errores ...

****

CAPÍTULO 35: La verdad sobre el Gran Hombre. Los errores del pasado.

Desde el templo Hirawa, Bunny y sus amigos observaban cómo el huracán iba poco a poco aumentando de tamaño, destruyendo toda la ciudad. El cielo estaba ya totalmente cubierto por nubes negras que de vez en cuando se veían iluminadas por relámpagos rojizos y los edificios ofrecian un aspecto ruinoso. 

- Es terrible...- murmuró Diego, mirando horrorizado el terrible espectáculo.- ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto?

- Nunca imaginé que el Gran Hombre pudiese ser tan poderoso.- murmuró Patricia.- Absorbió toda la energía de Protech... sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bunny asintió sin prestar demasiada atención. Esa voz... le era muy familiar... estaba segura de haberla oido antes en algun otro lugar, pero era totalmente incapaz de recordar en dónde.

Alex se levantó con decisión.

- Lo que está claro es que tenemos que hacer algo para detener todo esto.- afirmó, mirando a todos con decisión.- Si no hacemos algo pronto, esta ciudad quedará totalmente destruida. Y despues de nuestra ciudad... viene el resto del universo.

- ¡Ese es mi chico!.- exclamó Cometa con alegria, pero una gélida mirada por parte de Luna fue suficiente para que cerrase la boca rápidamente.

- Sí, la idea es buenda, desde luego.- se burló Seiya.- ¿Pero se te ocurre el qué? Porque sería un suicidio ir allí sin tener un plan.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscar al Gran Hombre.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos. Tras ellos, estaba Raquel, que mantenia una mirada firme y seria. A su lado, había un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos alargados y verdes tras unas gafas y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Raquel...- murmuró Tim.

- ¿Quién es ese?.- preguntó Dani, señalando al joven.

- Me presentaré: soy Sergio Sawara.- dijo el joven, haciendo una ligera reverencia, sin dejar de sonreir.- Aunque supongo que si os digo que también soy Guerrero Plutón os resultaré más conocido.

Alex y Patricia lo miraron con extrañeza.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?.- aventuró Patricia.- Tu cara me resulta muy familiar...

- Sí, hace unos meses mi espectáculo de marionetas se fue al traste, por culpa de Lamiyara.- respondió Sergio.

- ¿¡Tú eras el de las marionetas?!.- exclamó Alex.- ¿¡Y porque no nos ayudaste en ese momento?!

- Podiais solos.- respondió Sergio, con una gran sonrisa.- Además, era interesante el espectaculo de amor, odios, celos y espias que había.

Al terminar de decir eso, Alex, Patricia, Vicki, Luis y Bunny se pusieron rojos como tomates, mientras bajaban las miradas.

- Tan cerca... y tan lejos al mismo tiempo...- suspiró Luna.- En fin, más vale tarde que nunca.

- Volviendo al tema principal.- intervino Iván, con rostro neutro.- ¿Cómo vamos a acabar con el Gran Hombre?

Raquel hizo un gesto señalando a Sergio, que dio un paso al frente.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarle a él antes de que él venga a por nosotros.- explicó.- El Gran Hombre aun no es todo lo poderoso que puede llgar a ser y por eso permanece oculto en otra dimension. Cuando haya almacenado suficiente energía, vendrá a destruirnos en persona.

- Asi que lo más lógico es ir a por él ahora que no está preparado.- murmuró Jorge.- Pero aún asi, su poder es impresionante. No estoy muy seguro de que podamos vencerle.

- Sin embargo, tenemos un as en la manga.- continuó Sergio.- ¿Sabeis por qué nunca lograba encontrar al Gran Hombre?

Los demás se miraron unos a otros sin entender.

- Porque estaba escondido en una dimensión inestable.- continuó Sergio.- Raquel ya os dijo todo lo referente a la estabilidad de las dimensiones y que las inestables siempre tienen cambios, ¿no?. Pues eso lo aprovechó el Gran Hombre y se escondió en una de esas dimensiones. Que se habran y se cierren puertas en esas dimensiones no es extraño y por eso no llamó mi atención, ni tampoco los aumentos y descensos de energía, ya que eso tampoco es estable. Eso le permitió tener un escondite muy seguro durante todo este tiempo.

- Bueno ¿y eso que ventaja nos da?.- preguntó Ray.- El que sea una dimensión inestable no es más que un peligro añadido para nosotros: podriamos quedar encerrados en esa dimensión para siempre.

- No si vais conmigo.- la tranquilizó Sergio.- Puedo abrir puertas a voluntad en cualquier dimensión. Pero no me referia a eso. La ventaja con la que contamos son Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon. Ellos pueden unir sus fuerzas y derrotar de una vez a esa cosa.

- ¡Pero Luna nos advirtió que si hacían eso, la Tierra podría explotar!.- exclamó Carola.

- Por eso es una ventaja ese universo.- la tranquilizó Sergio.- Allí no hay más forma de vida que nosotros y si estais transformados y unidos, podreis resistir la liberación de energía de la unión de los dos. Al no haber planetas, no hay riesgo de que mueran inocentes.

Se miraron unos a otros, con cierto temor. La verdad es que el plan era bueno...

Amy sacó su mini ordenador y empezó a introducir datos.

- ¿Podrá esa dimensión almacenar de golpe toda esa energía?.- preguntó.- Los datos que tengo no son muy exactos...

- No debería haber problema.- respondió Sergio.- Se crea y transforma energía constantemente. Esas dimensiones son infinitas, asi que hay sitio de sobra para la energía que se pueda liberar. De todas maneras, da igual las vueltas que le deis: no tenemos otra opción.

Eso era muy cierto: no había otra manera. 

Nuevamente, se miraron unos a otros y se pusieron de pie con determinación.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?.- preguntó Seiya.- No podemos unirnos, y tampoco puede hacerlo el Señor del Antifaz.

- Venid de todos modos.- dijo Sergio.- Los guerreros Venus pueden crearos un escudo protector lo suficientemente fuerte y nos hará falta toda la ayuda posible.

- Vamos a darle una patada en el trasero a ese Gran Payaso.- dijo Ricardo, con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

- Creo que es lo único inteligente que has dicho en tu vida.- se burló Hotaru, con igual sonrisa.

Bunny se puso en pie, todavía con aire distraido.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Armando.

- Sí.- asintió ella.- Es solo que... tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sergio sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un cristal mágico muy similar al de Raquel.

- Transformemonos y vayamos a buscar al Gran Hombre.

Se acercaron todo lo posible al huracán como para no ser arrastrados por él. Tenían las manos unidas, formando un circulo, en cuyo centro estaba Guerrero Plutón.

- ¿Preparados?.- les preguntó gritando, ya que la fuerza del viento no les dejaba oir bien. Los demás asintieron en sliencio, con determinación.- Muy bien. ¡¡Túnel del Espacio, yo tu Señor te ordeno que te habras y nos muestres el camino hacia la dimension de mis deseos!!

Del báculo salió un rayo luminoso que subió hasta ponerse al lado del agujero de las nubes y fue abriendo su propio agujero. Los guerreros notaron cómo eran absorbidos hacia él.

- ¡Dejaos llevar!.- les gritó Guerrero Plutón.- ¡El viaje será un poco movidito! ¡Es el inconveniente de viajar a dimensiones inestables! ¡No os solteis las manos!

Los pies de los guerreros pronto dejaron de tocar el suelo y fueron ascendiendo, cada vez con más velocidad, aunque de un modo bastante tranquilo... hasta que atravesaron el agujero. Cuando llegaron a ese punto, fuertes corrientes de viento de diferentes direcciones parecieron ensañarse con ellos.

- ¡No os solteis las manos!.- gritó Guerrero Plutón, desde el centro del circulo.- ¡Si os soltais, quedareis atrapados para siempre!

Sailor Moon cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, esperando que sus manos se apretasen con la misma intensidad. Eran vientos muy fuertes, y daban muchas vueltas...

A su alrededor todo era calma y sosiego. Se encontraba en campo lleno de flores y soplaba una ligera y agradable brisa, que arrastraba unas nubes solitarias en un cielo extraordinariamente azul. Junto a ella, estaba su querido Armando y su adorada hija, Chibiusa _(nota de la autora: Rini, para otros países)_. Estaba tan a gusto...

"Sailor Moon"

No había preocupaciones, ni peligros. Solo era felicidad. Armando la agarró de una mano y Chibiusa de la otra y se miraron, sonrientes.

"Sailor Moon"

Alguien la llamaba. Pero... era feliz en ese sueño...

- "¿Un sueño?".- se dijo a si misma.

- "Si".- le respondió Armando.- "Es un sueño. Y ha llegado el momento de que despiertes."

- Sailor Moon, despierta.

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos, todavía algo atontada. A su alrededor, con gestos preocupados, estaban los guerreros y las sailors.

- ¿Dónde estamos?.- preguntó Sailor Moon, algo aturdida, mientras trataba de incorporarse.- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Perdiste el conocimiento mientras atravesabamos la entrada.- explicó el Señor del Antifaz, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¡Esta vez sí lo conseguimos!.- se rió Sailor Venus.- Siempre que vamos a hacer algun viaje por el tiempo o en el espacio y nos dicen que no nos soltemos las manos, acabamos desperdigadas.

- Si, fue todo un logro.- asintió Sailor Júpiter, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estamos en...?.- empezó a decir Sailor Moon.

- En la dimensión en la que se encuentra el Gran Hombre.- la interrumpió Guerrero Plutón, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.- Nos hemos introducido por una zona algo apartada de donde está él, para evitar que nos detectase demasaido pronto, así que tendremos que caminar un poco. Espero que no os importe.

- Mientras no nos perdamos...- murmuro Sailor Urano.- No parece ser un buen sitio para perderse.

- La ventaja es que lo mismo estas perdida un tiempo que ni siquiera llega a transcurrir en la Tierra o te pasas mil años dando vueltas.- comentó Guerrero Plutón, con una sonrisa.- Asi que puedes decidir entre ir a cenar a casa o permanecer joven más tiempo que cualquier otro ser humano.

- ¡¿Te parece que este es un momento para hacer bromas?!.- le critico Curadora.- ¡Todos los universos corren el riesgo de ser destruidos!

- ¿Y el que esté serio, irritable y malhumorado va a hacer que el peligro disminuya?

Curadora lo miró, sorprendida.

- Tengo un carácter bastante optimista y lo tengo asi desde hace miles de años, sin que ello interfiriese en mi trabajo.- explicó Guerrero Sol.- Y he observado que el estar muy tensos no es una buena estrategia, asi que será mejor que nos relajemos todos un poco y vayamos a enfrentarnos a ese monstruo ¿te parece bien?

Curadora apretó los puños, molesta por el comentario del guerrero, pero sobretodo porque no podía dejar de admitir que tenía razón. Lentamente, se fueron poniendo en marcha.

Guerrero Sol fue reduciendo la marcha hasta ponerse al lado de Sailor Júpiter.

- Sailor Júpiter...- murmuró.

Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú crees que cuando acabe todo esto, esa gata tuya nos dejará salir juntos de una vez?

Los colores subieron rápidamente al rostro de la sailor.

- Pues... no... no lo sé.- balbuceó.- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

- Si al menos nos hubiesen dicho el motivo por el que no podemos vernos.- refunfuñó el guerrero.- Bueno... sólo espero que, sea lo que sea, termine con esta batalla. Me encantaria poder salir contigo sin tener que llevar guardaespaldas.

- A mi también.- respondió la sailor, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

El guerrero también sonrió y extendió su mano para agarrar la de la sailor y se miraron el uno al otro, ligeramente ruborizados.

- ¡Mirad allí!.- exclamó de pronto Sailor Saturno.

Los guerreros y las sailors miraron el adirección que señalaba la sailor. A unos pocos metros de distancia*, vieron una figura luminosa, sentada en un gran trono dorado. Enfrente de ella se abría un agujero desde el cual entraba un rayo de luz, seguramente el mismo que se encontraba en el centro del huracán y a través de él iba entando energía, que parecía recibir directament el Gran Hombre.

- Allí está....- murmuró Guerrro Neptuno, apretando los puños.- Se acerca el momento.

Sailor Moon continuó sin decir nada. Estaba segura de que ya había visto antes a ese Gran Hombre... pero... ¿dónde?

"Bienvenidos, guerreros"

Los guerreros alzaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

- ¿¡Sabe que estamos aquí?!.- exclamó Creadora.

"¿Acaso creeis que podeis entrar en mis dominios sin que os detecte inmediatamente? Sois unos ilusos..."

Guerrero Sol apretó los puños con rabia.

- No sirve de nada permanecer ocultos.- murmuró Guerrero Plutón, poniendose en pie.- Será mejor que vayamos hacia él.

- ¡Podría ser una trampa!.- señaló Sailor Plutón, preocupada.

- EL Gran Hombre ha pasado más tiempo en esta dimensión que el que yo he pasado en cualquier dimensión inestable.- replicó Guerrero Plutón, avanzando con seguridad.- Sabe más de esta dimensión que yo. Ahora mismo, lo único que yo puedo hacer aquí es abrir una puerta para que saliesemos todos en caso de emergencia. Pero nada más. Estamos en sus manso, asi que es mejor que le sigamos la corriente de momento.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros. Por desgracia, Guerrero Plutón tenía razón, de modo que se fueron levantando y acercando al Gran Hombre, hasta estar justo enfrente de él.

- ¡Detén todo esto!.- le gritó Guerrero Sol. Pero el Gran Hombre le ignoró completamente. Parecía fijar su mirada en Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos"

- ¿¡Qué?!.- exclamaron todos, alarmados.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ¿ya conocías al Gran Hombre?!.- preguntó Luchadora, alarmada.

- Yo... yo no lo recuerdo...- murmuró Sailor Moon.- Pero... me resulta familiar...

Dentro de la luminosidad del Gran Hombre, Sailor Moon creyó detectar una ligera sonrisa.

"Que decepción, Sailor Moon. Creí que me recordarías. No ha pasado tanto tiempo..."

- ¡¿Quién eres tú!?.- gritó la Sailor dando un paso al frente.

"Tal vez te sea más fácil si adopto la última forma con la que me viste..."

La forma luminosa fue modificandose hasta adoptar una forma femenina y luego la intensidad de la luz que la iluminaba fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer completamente, de modo que se pudo ver perfectamente la forma que había adoptado.

- ¡No puede ser!.- gritó El Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡Es imposible!.- se alarmó Sailor Mercurio.

Frente a ellos, sentada apaciblemente en su trono dorado, se encontraba una mujer con un taje de combate dorado, de formas rectas y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla. Sobre su cabeza, sin permitir que se viese el cabello, un casco también dorado.

- ¡Galaxia!.- exclamó Sailor Júpiter.

Rápidamente, las ropas doradas de Galaxia se volvieron negras y su piel cobró un tono grisaceo, apareciendo en su espalda unas alas negras como si fuesen las de un murcielago o un demonio.

- No es Galaxia.- murmuró Sailor Moon, apretando los puños.- Es Caos.

Sintieron cómo se les helaba la sangre de las venas. 

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!.- exclamó Luchadora.- ¡Tú expulsaste a Caos del cuerpo de Galaxia e hiciste que volviese al corazón de los hombrs! ¡Nosotras lo vimos!

- Os equivocasteis.- murmuró Caos, con el falso cuerpo de Galaxia, mientras se ponía lentamente en pie.- Me expulsasteis del cuerpo de Galaxia, ciertamente, pero no lograsteis dejarme lo suficientemente debil como para que me desintegrara y regresara al corazón de los hombres. Simplemente, estuve vagando por el universo, tratando de recuperarme. Nunca volvería a tener mi fuerza de antes si no encontraba a alguien que trabajase para mi, que me ayudase a reunir esa energía. El poseer cuerpos no me había dado los resultados que yo esperaba, de modo que esta vez usaría una táctica diferente: simplemente, buscaría un ejercito que obedeciese mis órdenes e iria en busca de energía, para conseguir recuperarme.

"En el tiempo que estuve vagando, llegué a un planeta muy lejano. En él encontré a mi perfecto servidor: Protech. Cuando lo encontré sólo era un viejo militar loco y retirado, deseando recuperar sus fuerzas y demostrar a todos que podía seguir ganando batallas. Era muy ambicioso y lo suficientemente estúpido como para fiarse de mi. Una vez le logré a él, conseguir a más servidores fue más fácil, hasta reunir todo el ejercito."

"Llegaba el momento de venir a la Tierra. Aquí había restos de mi energía, que harían me recuperae mucho más rápido. Pero sabía que también estabais vosotras... le di a Protech la idea del poder acumulativo de los guerreros caidos en combate o de sacrificarme a mi los que fallaran. De ese modo, en cualquiera de las dos circunstancias, yo ganaba energía."

- Así que, en realidad, entraba dentro de tus planes el que fuesemos derrotando a tus subordinados.- dijo Guerrero Sol.- Y aun asi no te importó mandarlos a pelear. Es despreciable.

Caos se detuvo delante del guerrero y lo miró a los ojos, con media sonrisa. Guerrero Sol le sostuvo la mirada.

- Tú no estabas en la batalla que se libró.- murmuró Caos finalmente.- No conoces hasta donde llega mi poder.

- Me dan igual tus aires de grandeza y poder.- replicó el guerrero.- ¡Te mataré yo mismo!

Mientras decía esto, el guerrero hizo aparecer su espada de luz y se avalanzó contra Caos, que no se molestó en moverse.

- ¡Guerrero Sol, no!.- gritó Sailor Júpiter, pero su aviso llegó tarde: al intentar golpear a Caos con la espada de luz, una especie de escudo de energía apareció alrededor de Caos y al entrar en contacto con ella, el guerrero salió despedido.

- ¡Argh!.- gritó el guerrero al caer contra el suelo. Sailor Júpiter corrió a su lado, mientras los demás guerreros y sailors se situaban a su alrededor, en pose defensiva.

- Eres un estúpido, mortal.- se burló Caos.- Tu poder es insignificante frente a mi grandeza.

Luego se giró y señaló al agujero a través del cual entraba la energía.

- Cada vez me voy haciendo más poderoso.- comentó.- Y mi poder aumenta mientras la vida en vuestro planeta se va disminuyendo. Y no podeis hacer nada contra mi. No lograreis vencerme en esta ocasión, porque no tengo un cuerpo del que podais expulsarme y no teneis la semilla estelar de Galaxia para que se convierta en la espada de la justicia. Morireis todos. No podeis derrotarme.

Sailor Moon apretó los puños, tratando de no demostrar la desesperación que sentía por dentro. Todavía recordaba lo duro que había sido vencer a Caos en el pasado y, en realidad, fue Galaxia quien, con su fuerza de voluntad, lo derrotó, expulsandolo de su cuerpo. Pero ahora... ahora estaba sola...

Alguien se puso delante de ella. Eran las Stars Lights.

- Luchadora...- murmuró Sailor Moon, sorprendida.

- No podemos entretenernos.- murmuró Luchadora.- Será mejor que, mientras nosotras tratamos de entretener a Caos, los guerreros y las sailors se unan, para que luego tú puedas unirte a Guerrero Sol sin problemas. Es la única posibilidad que tenemos de vencer.

Sailor Moon asintió. Era cierto. Aun les quedaba esa posibilidad. No sabía hasta que punto la fuerza de Guerrero Sol combinada con la suya podría igualar o superar la de Caos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que los demás pudiesen unir sus fuerzas lo suficientemente rápido.

Se miraron unos a otros, asintiendo ligeramente. Estaban listos.

- ¡Laser Estelar!

- ¡Infierno Estelar!

- ¡Fuerza Estelar!

Las Stars lanzaron su triple ataque contra Caos, que no se molestó siquiera en moverse. Casi al tiempo que la energía salía de las manos de las Stars, los guerreros y las sailors buscaron a su compañero y juntaron sus manos para unir sus fuerzas.

El ataque alcanzó de lleno a Caos, que ni tan siquiera mostró un leve roce.

- Sois tan estúpi...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento se produjeron ocho explosiones prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Caos enarcó una ceja: la energía de los guerreros había aumentado considerablemente.- Vaya... así que habeis optado por unir fuerzas... hagais lo que hagais, no será suficiente.

- Eso aun está por ver.- murmuró Guerrero Mercurio con voz aun mas neutra de lo habitual.- ¡Ilusión...

- ...Marina!- concluyó Sailor Mercurio, lanzando juntos el poderoso ataque.

Pero tampoco en esta ocasión Caos se molestó en moverse. A su alrededor, aparecieron cientos de guerreros que lo miraban fijamente. Como toda respuesta, Galaxia lanzó un rayo con la palma de mano... acertando en los Guerreros Mercurio.

- ¡¡Arghh!!.- gritaron estos mientras salían disparados por los aires y chocaban violentamente contra el trono dorado en el que momentos antes había estado sentado Caos.

- ¡Mercurio!.- exclamó Sailor Moon con un comienzo de lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sois rivales para mi.- insistió Caos una vez más.- Podeis hacer lo que querais, pero de todos modos acabare obteniendo vuestra energía y destruyendo vuestro planeta.

- ¡No lo permitiremos!.- exclamaron Guerrero y Sailor Saturno.- ¡Anillo de Unión Destructor! (nota de la autora: si, vale, no tiene sentido, pero no se me ocurria nada mejor ^^U)

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente a Caos, que esta vez lo desvió de un simple golpe con la mano.

- Su fuerza es impresionante...- murmuró Guerrero Sol, incrédulo, todavía en el suelo.- No puedo creer que ni siquiera estando unidos puedan hacerle frente...

- ¡Viento Mortal!.- gritaron los Guerreros Urano, lanzando su ataque.

- ¡Os mataré a todos!.- aulló Caos, mientras extendía las amnos y deshacía el ataque, ante la atónita mirada de estos.- ¡Nada de lo que hagais logrará destruirme!

Sailor Moon miró desesperada a los guerreros. Desgraciadamente, lo que decía Caos era cierto: su poder no era comparable. No lograrían derrotarlo...

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- la llamó el Señor del Antifaz.

Ella le miró, algo sobresaltada.

- ¡Tienes que unir tu poder al de Guerrero Sol!.- exclamó.- ¡Es la única posibilidad que tenemos!

Sailor Moon miró a Guerrero Sol que le sostuvo la mirada. No estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar pero... ¿acaso tenía otra opción?.

Ella asintió ligeramente y Guerrero Sol se volvió hacia los guerreros Venus.

- ¡Cuando vayamos a unirnos, cread un escudo protector alrededor del Señor del Antifaz y las Stars Lights!.- gritó.- ¡Los demás, procurad distraer a Caos!

Los guerreros asintieron y mientras los demás cargaban contra Caos y los guerreros Venus creaban un escudo protector para el Señor del Antifaz y las Stars, Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon unieron sus manos y cerraron los ojos.

- Esta vez tenemos que hacerlo.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.

- Es la única manera.- asintió Sailor Moon.

Una pequeña luz empezó a brotar de sus manos.

- ¡Puerta Destructora!.- gritaron los guerreros Plutón.

- ¡Llama Infernal!.- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo los guerrero Marte.

- ¡Vuestros dias están contados!.- aulló Caos. De repente notó algo. Una fuerza. Una fuerza que iba ganando intensidad por momentos.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa energía que me hiere?

Se giró. Detrás, Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol intentaban unir sus fuerzas. Una luz les estaba envolviendo y empezaba a elevarles. Era una fuerza muy poderosa. Demasiado poderosa.

- ¿¡Qué estais haciendo?!.- gritó Caos.- ¡No os lo permitiré!

Un rayo con una energía como jamás habían visto salió de las manos de Caos directa hacia Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol.

- ¡¡¡SAILOR MOON!!!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz desde dentro del escudo, golpeando con fuerza la pared, tratando de salir.

Un cuerpo.

Un fuerte impacto.

Gritos.

Un golpe seco.

Sangre.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, rompiendo la unión con Sailor Moon que, agotada, cayó al suelo seminconsciente.

El guerrero también estaba debil, asi que al romperse la unión, toda su energía le abandonó y cayó al suelo. Alzó un poco la vista y se fue arrastrando como pudo hasta el cuerpo de Sailor Júpiter, que yacía a pocos metros de él. Algo más alejado, el cuerpo de Guerrero Júpiter, aunque este no tenía herida.

- Sailor... Júpiter.- sollozó Guerrero Sol, poniendose al lado de la joven. Esta entreabrió los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- El rayo... habría... acabado con vosotros...- murmuró con voz débil.- Y... sois la unica esperanza que le queda... a la Tierra. No... se podia crear... un segundo escudo a tiempo... y... crei que sería bueno que... sólo muriese yo... y los demás... vivieseis...

Los demas guerreros se situaron a su alrededor, mientras Guerrero Júpiter, ya sin estar unido a la sailor, trataba de acercarse también, tambaleante. 

- Yo no quiero vivir sin ti.- lloró Guerrero Sol, abrazando con fuerza a la sailor, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.- ¿Para que me sirve tener tanta fuerza, tanto poder... si ni siquiera te he podido proteger a ti?

Sailor Júpiter alzó la mano y la puso en la mejilla del guerrero, sonriendo ligeramente. 

- Debes... conseguir... la... paz...- murmuró. Me hubiese... gustado... salir contigo...

Su mano cayó sin vida al suelo, junto con una lágrima.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Guerrero Sol. La primera vez que vio a Patricia, perdida en el campus, cuando fueron presentados oficialmente... la conversacion en los columpios bajo la lluvia...en las batalals que habían librado juntos... aquel beso en el armario...

- ¡¡¡SAILOR JÚPITER!!! ¡¡¡PATRICIA!!!.- gritó Guerrero Sol de dolor, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la sailor.- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!

De pronto, una poderosa luz salió del cristal de plata que se encontraba en el broche de Sailor Moon y les envolvió a todos, cegándoles durante unos instantes.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Guerrero Neptuno.

- ¡¡No lo sé!!.- respondió el Señor del Antifaz, sujetando en sus brazos a una debilitada Sailor Moon.

Al cabo de unos instants, la luz se fue disipando. Ya no estaban en esa dimensión inestable, combatiendo con Caos. Estaban flotando, como si no tuviesen cuerpo, solo alma, en un cielo cubierto por brillantes estrellas. Bajo ellos, grandes lagos brillantes que rodeaban un lujoso palacio. A lo lejos, un planeta azul.

- ¿Esto es...?.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.

- El... Milenio de Plata.- logró decir Sailor Moon.


	36. El milenio de Plata. El secreto de Guerr...

****

CAPÍTULO 36: El milenio de Plata. El secreto de Guerrero Sol y Sailor Júpiter.

Bajo ellos se alzaba, majestuoso, el magnifico palacio del Milenio de Plata.

- Es... el Milenio de Plata...- logró decir Sailor Moon.

- ¿Esto es el Milenio de Plata?.- repitió Guerrero Sol, incrédulo.

"Fue algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo..."

Por los jardines de palacio, un joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes con una espada en la mano, luchaba ferozmente con un joven pelirrojo, mientras otro joven, de largos cabellos negros, observa la escena impasible. 

Con un certero golpe, el joven de cabellos cortos derribó a su contrincante y puso la espada en su cuello, mirandolo seriamente... para luego empezar a reir y ofrecerle su mano para levantarse.

- Felicidades, príncipe.- le felicitó el joven pelirrojo, mientras se incorporaba, con una sonrisa.- Habéis mejorado mucho en estos años que habéis estado ausente.

- No me trates con tanta ceremonia, Adonis, por favor.- refunfuñó el príncipe.- Antes de que fueses nombrado Guerrero Venus me tratabas de igual a igual.

-Era un poco irreverente, lo reconozco.- asintió Adonis, llevandose una mano a la cabeza con aire despreocupado.

- No creo que tú hayas sido irreverente nunca.- murmuró el joven de cabellos largos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Io.- asintió el príncipe.

- Pero las cosas han cambiado.- les ignoró Adonis.- Ahora tengo un puesto importante en la corte, estoy prometido con la hermosa Princesa Venus y...

- Eres un aburrido.- le interrumpió el príncipe.- No creo que las cosas puedan cambiar tanto en unos años.

- Os sorprenderiais, alteza.- respondió Adonis.- ¿Habeis ido ya a saludar a vuestra hermana?

El joven asintió.

- Sí.- murmuró sin mucho interés. Estaba preocupado por su hermana. La había sorprendido observando a los terrestres, a los habitantes de la Tierra. Al parecer, se había enamorado de su príncipe, Endimión. Pero ahora las cosas no iban muy bien entre los dos reinos y seguro que si alguien se enteraba del amor que su hermana sentía hacia el príncipe Endimión, habría problemas. Y él lo que menos deseaba eran problemas.- Bueno, iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver qué tal van las cosas.

- Como deseeis, alteza.

- ¿Os importa si os acompaño, alteza?.- preguntó Io

- No empieces tú también.- refunfuñó el principe.- ¡Y llámame Prometeo, Adonis!.- le gritó mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, seguido de Io. 

Empezaron a recorrer los jardines de palacio. No parecía cierto que hubiese estado siete años fuera de alli, de planeta en planeta, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y haciendo reuniones supuestamente indispensables para la estabilidad del reino y para las buenas relaciones del reino. Aunque su hermana Serenity era la heredera del reino, él seguía siendo el primogénito y era a él a quien le tocaba hacer todos los viajes, ya que su madre consideraba que su hermana aun no estaba preparada para ello. Y no es que le molestase: preferia mil veces hacer esos viajes que aguantar la presión del ser el heredero del Reino de la Luna. Al menos, había conocido a gente interesante durante ese tiempo....

- Me alegro de que por fin hayais vuelto, Prometeo.- dijo Io, con una gran sonrisa.- Se os echaba de menos. La gente se aburria sin vuestras trastadas.

- Muy gracioso, Io.- protestó de broma el principe.- Creía que al ser nombrado Guerrero de Júpiter sentarias la cabeza...

- Y vos debisteis sentarla el dia en que os dieron esa espada.- señaló Io.- Es un peligro que esté en manos de alguien tan alocado como vos.

Prometeo le dio un castañazo en la cabeza.

- Bueno, y aparte de haber ascendido, ¿qué más puedes contarme?.- le preguntó Prometeo.- Ya sabes lo que me gustan los chismes.

Io se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bueno... si...

Prometeo sonrio traviesamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Preferiria no deciroslo, si no os importa.- murmuró el guerrero.- Vereis... es que ella... es terrestre.

Prometeo se detuvo en seco. ¿¡Que les había dado a todos por los terrestres?!

- ¿Una terrestre?.- repitió.- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

- No.- respondió Io.- Pero mi corazón no me ha dejado elegir. Es una chica fabulosa. Tiene largos cabellos ondulados y unos grandes ojos... y es muy inteligente. 

- ¿Y qué opina ella de las relaciones entre la Tierra y la Luna?

- Ella no es partidaria de los rebeldes, si os referis a eso. Espero que pronto las cosas se aclaren y podamos prometernos.

- Que prisas teneis todos por cas...

Oyó una voz suave y dulce y se detuvo en seco. Parecía un canto.

- ¿Quién será?.- murmuró, mientras seguía el sonido de la dulce canción. Detrás de él, Io, que esbozó una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y se escondieron tras unos arbustos, apartando un poco las hojas para poder ver. Allí, sentada sobre una roca, con los pies dentro del agua, había una joven de largas piernas y sedosos cabellos castaños. Llevaba un delicado vestido verde a juego con sus ojos y en su mano había un pajaro, que la acompañaba en su canto con su trino.

Prometeo la miró, anodadado.

- ¿Pero estas cosas pasan de verdad?.- murmuró, incrédulo.- Parece... parece una diosa... ¿quién será?

- Pues si quereis saberlo, Prometeo, ella es...- empezó Io, pero no pudo terminar. Prometeo dio un paso, tratando de acercarse más... pisando una rama por accidente. El ruido espantó al pájaro, que emprendió el vuelo, mientras la joven se volvía, sorprendida. 

- ¡Perdona!- se disculpó el principe, saliendo de entre las ramas, avergonzado, mientras Io trataba de no echarse a reir.- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustar al pájaro.

Ella al principio lo miró todavía sorprendia y luego esbozó una sonrisa, mientras hacía una reverencia.

- No os preocupeis, alteza.- respondió la joven.- Veo que habéis regresado de vuestro viaje. Han pasado muchos años.

Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Nos conocemos?.- dijo al fin. No era posible. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a una joven tan hermosa como ella?

- Nos vimos antes de vuestro viaje.- explicó la joven, mientras salía del agua y se calzaba las sandalias.- Vos me retabais todos los días a una pelea y yo siempre os vencía. Soy la princesa de Júpiter.

- ¿¡La princesa de Júpiter?!.- exclamó Prometeo, incrédulo.- ¡No puede ser! ¡La princesa de Júpiter era un chicazo y vos... bueno..! Vos sois muy...eh... femenina.

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos, siete, si no me equivoco. En esos años las personas cambian.

- ¿Tanto?.- dijo él, sin poderlo evitar.

- No, no tanto.- respondió ella, pasando al lado y susurrandole al oido.- Todavía puedo venceros en una pelea.

Él se giró, sin saber qué decir, y la vio alejarse, mientras ella seguía sonriendo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Era tan hermosa... tan dulce... y a la vez tan fuerte. Sonrió y salió corriendo tras ella.

- ¡Eso aun está por ver! ¡Peleemos!

Io les miró alejarse, con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Durante los siguientes meses a la llegada de Prometeo, este estuvo casi siempre en compañía de la princesa de Júpiter. Eso, en cierto modo, hacía que los habitantes de palacio respirasen tranquilos, porque mientras él estuviese con ella no le daba tiempo a hacer trastadas por ahí.

Sólo su madre no parecía satisfecha de ver a su hijo tras la hermosa princesa y observaba a la pareja con preocupación.

- ¡Venga, seguro que podrías derrotarla!

- No, alteza, no creo que..

- Llámame Prometeo.- la interrumpió el joven.- Y estoy seguro de que podrías perfectamente derrotar a mi hermana en un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo. ¡Eres fantástica! De hecho, creo que eres la única que puede hacerle sombra a Serenity. 

- No podría.- insistió la princesa.- Soy demasiado alta. Y ella tiene unos movimientos tan elegantes que...

- Tú también los tienes.- la volvió a interrumpir Prometeo.- Y el ser más alta implica piernas más largas, lo que implica saltos más largos. Sólo tienes que intentarlo, ¡seguro que puedes!

Ella le miró, no muy convencida.

- .. está bien.- dijo al fin.

Él mostró una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Unas semanas después hubo un campeonato de patinaje sobre hielo en el Milenio de Plata. Todo el mundo daba por supuesto que la vencedora del torneo sería la princesa Serénity, conocida tambien por su gran habilidad con sus patines. 

Pero esa vez hubo una gran sorpresa: la princesa de Júpiter. Sorprendió a todos con una elegancia y un estilo equiparables con los de la princesa y, tras una dura competición, se acabó llevando el primer premio.

- Felicidades, Júpiter.- la felicitó Serénity, con una dulce sonrisa.- No sabía que fueseis tan buena sobre el hielo como lo sois luchando.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, alteza.- murmuró la princesa, mientras veía acercarse a Prometeo corriendo. 

Serenity también vio a su hermano acercarse y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno, esrá mejor que me vaya.- dijo, mientras se alejaba sonriendo dulcemente.- Y dale las gracias a tu entrenador: ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Júpiter sonrió y vio alejarse a la princesa, mientras se acercaba Prometeo.

- ¡Te dije que eras fantástica!.- le dijo, mientras la levantaba en brazos y giraba sobre si mismo.- ¡Te dije que ganarias!

Al bajarla, en plena euforia, besó tierna y rápidamente los labios de la princesa. Al separar sus labios de los de ella, se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso más largo y dulce.

- ¿¡Por qué no puedo?!

El príncipe Prometeo daba vueltas furioso por la habitación, mientras su madre, de pie, lo observaba, tratando de mantenerse seria, pese a lo entristecida que se sentía.

- Hijo, debes entender que...

- ¡¡No quiero entender!!.- gritó Prometeo.- ¡¡La amo más que a mi propia vida!! ¡La amo sobre todas las cosas! ¿¡Por qué no puedo casarme con ella?!

- Precisamente ese es uno de los motivos.- murmuró su madre.- Pero además, debes saber que ella está prometida desde que nació a un príncipe de una de las lunas de Júpiter, para afianzar los lazos amistosos entre ambas casas.

- ¡No me des esa excusa tan mala, madre!.- gruñó el principe, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones.- Tú y yo sabemos que si quisieramos, podriamos romper ese enlace sin demasiada dificultad, ya que las relaciones con las lunas de Júpiter son excelentes. Una buena compensación bastaría para ello. Estoy dispuesto a que esa compensación salga exclusivamente de mi herencia, para no implicar a Serénity en esto.

- No es sólo por eso, Prometeo.- insistió la reina, dandose la vuelta.- Es... es algo bastante más serio... ni siquiera deberías haberte enamorado de ella. Es más: creo que es mejor que a partir de ahora, no os veáis más

Prometeo se levantó de un salto.

- De modo que debería estar condenado a vivir solo toda mi vida sólo porque tú consideras que es lo que debería hacer, ¿no es eso?.- murmuró con voz gélida y mirada helada.

- No, hijo, no es eso.- murmuró la reina, lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se daba la vuelta.- Es sólo que si en una situación peligrosa tú te...

Pero Prometeo ya no estaba en la habitación.

- ¡Prometeo!.- le llamó la reina, mientras iba corriendo hacia la puerta, asomándose a los pasillos. No había rastro de Prometeo. 

Preocupada, la reina Serénity salió a buscar a su hijo, recorriendo todo el palacio, mirando en todas direcciones, con preocupación. Sentado en unas escalinatas, vio a un joven con elegante traje con bordados dorados. Tenía el pelo plateado, al igual que los ojos, y estaba tomando notas en un papel con una larga pluma.

- Cometa...- murmuró la reina, mientras se acercaba.

El joven alzó la vista y, al ver de quién se trataba, se levantó rápidamente e hizo una revrencia.

- Majestad...- murmuró.- ¿Deseais algo?

- Estoy buscando a mi hijo.- respondió la reina, volviendo a mirar en todas direcciones.- Hemos... tenido una discusión...

- Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Prometeo se encuentra perfectamente, majestad.- trató de tranquilizarla Cometa.- Estará retando a alguien a una carrera o alguna cosa asi. Y sabeis como es: siempre haciendo locuras.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa...- murmuró la reina, mientras continuaba avanzando. Dio unos pocos pasos mas y se detuvo, para mirar nuevamente a Cometa, extrañada.- Cometa ¿cómo es que has adoptado tu forma humana?

Cometa sonrió ampliamente.

- Dado que la unica gata que hay en palacio es Luna y me ha rechazado en innumerables ocasiones, decidí probar suerte con las humanas.- respondió alegremente.- Había pensado en pasarme despues por los aposentos de las doncellas.

La reina lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se marchaba. Ese Cometa era incorregible.

Cometa siguió con la mirada a la reina, hasta que esta estuvo fuera de su vista. Cogió la pluma y la bajó, hasta rozar la parte exterior de la escalinata, cubierta por unas frondosas plantas. Alguien estornudó.

- ¡Cometa, no me hagas eso!.- gruñó alguien, mientras empezaba a salir de entre los arbustos, con hojas por todo el pelo y frotandose enérgicamente la nariz.

- Lo siento, alteza.- respondió Cometa, poniendo una falsa expresión de culpabilidad.- Me pareció una buena manera de deciros que vuestra madre ya se había alejado lo suficiente para que vos emprendiérais una rápida huida.

Prometeo le miró con algo de rabia... para luego bajar la mirada y suspirar. Por lo menos, no le había dicho a su madre dónde estaba.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Cometa.- murmuró, mientas se colocaba bien la capa y se disponía a marcharse.

- Alteza, me parece que ahora las relaciones con vuestra madre no son todo lo satisfacctorias que os gustarían.- le comentó Cometa, como si tal cosa.- Tal vez yo... podría ayudaros.

- No creo, Cometa.- respondió el principe, sin dejar de alejarse.- Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

- ¿Acaso vuestra madre no os ha prohibido ver a la mujer que amais, la princesa de Júpiter.

Prometeo se detuvo en seco y luego se giró rápidamente para mirar a Cometa, que le obsequió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. 

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- le preguntó el príncipe con desconfianza.

- Alteza, no os olvideos que soy uno de los mejores espias de palacio.- le recordó Cometa.- Mi debes es enterarme de todo lo que ocurre dentro y fuera de palacio. No hay nada que no sepa. Y si quiereis, os lo demuestro: ¿habéis visto alguna vez al principe Endimión, aquel por el que vuestra hermana suspira?

Prometeo aun se mostró más sorprendido. También sabía lo de Serenity...

- No.- logró decir Prometeo.

- Pues sería como si os miraráis a un espejo.- afirmó Cometa.- Sois extraordinariamente parecidos, salvo en el color de los ojos y un par de detalles más. De hecho, vuestra hermana se dio cuenta de su presencia por ese detalle y posteriormente se enamoró de él. ¿Verdad que resulta curioso?

- Mucho.- asintió Prometeo. Bueno, al menos ya sabía cómo distinguir a Endimión entre la masa.- Y ¿en qué podrías ayudarme tú a mi?

Cometa sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, ya sabeis lo poco amigo que soy a las normas y prohibiciones.- murmuró Cometa.- Y me parece mal que una pareja no pueda estar junta, asi que... estoy dispuesto a ayudaros a vos y a vuestra amiga a reuniros en sitios discretos y colaborar en vuestras coartadas.

Prometeo lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Y tú qué sacas de todo esto?.- le preguntó con recelo.

- Me gusta hacer cosa que no estan permitidas.- admitió Cometa.- Pero... debo admitir que una ayudita con Luna no me iría mal.

- Tendrás que pedirme algo que tenga una minima posibilidad de conseguir, ¿no crees?

- Podeis ordenarle que al menos baile conmigo en el baile de máscaras de la próxima semana.

- ¿Cómo le voy a ordenar a Luna eso?

- Pues con voz suficientemente autoritaria. Pero si deseais hacerlo más discretamente posible, simplemente decirle que baile conmigo por compasión. Al ser vos de la familia real no se negará.

- ¿Y da igual cómo acabe el baile?

- Yo me encargaré de que salga todo bien.- le restó importancia Cometa.- Pero ahora, nos dedicaremos a ayudaros a vos con vuestra hermosa princesa.

Durante el resto de la semana, apenas se pudo ver a Cometa, a Prometeo y a la princesa de Júpiter.

- Luna.- llamó la reina.

En la sala del trono entró una gata negra con una luna en la frente.

- ¿Llamabais, su majestad?

- Si, Luna, dime, ¿tú sabes donde anda mi hijo?

- Le oí decir a Cometa que él y el príncipe iban a ir a cazar, majestad.- respondió la gata.

La reina bajó la mirada, algo apenada. Desde esa discusión que tuvo con su hijo, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra (las pocas veces que lograba verlo)

- ¿Y la princesa de Júpiter?

- Se fue con las demás princesas a una excursión, majestad.

La reina arqueó ligeramente la ceja.

- Que extraño...- murmuró.- Bueno, no creo que las demás princesas dejen que Prometeo se una a ellas ni que dejen que Júpiter se vaya con Prometeo. Pero, ya que antes has mencionado a Cometa, ¿sabes si ha redactado ya los ultimos informes sobre las actividades rebeldes de la Tierra?

- No lo sé, majestad, pero tan pronto lo vea le preguntaré.

- Bien.- asintió la reina.- Las cosas están un poco tensas con la Tierra ultimamente. No debemos permitir que Cometa olvide sus obligaciones.

Cometa y Prometeo se asomaron entre la maleza, con todo el silencio del que eran capaces.

- ¿Y como va a conseguir Júpiter venir sin que las demás se den cuenta?.- gruñó Prometeo.- Seguro que mi madre ya les ha comentado algo.

- No os preocupeis, lo tengo todo preparado.- replicó Cometa.- Ahora sabreis como...

Las princesas, entre risas, sacaron una extraña bola dorada y empezaron a jugar... hasta que Júpiter, de un golpe, la mandó lejos del grupo... justo por donde estaban Prometeo y Cometa.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!.- se disculpó Júpiter.- ¡Iré a buscarla!

- Pero si tenemos más, Júpiter.- dijo la princesa de Mercurio.

- Pero son unas bolas dificiles de conseguir y detestaria que se perdiese una por mi culpa.- insisitó Júpiter.- Seguid sin mi, ahora volveré.

La princesa se alejó rápidamente para reunirse con Cometa (que se alejó discretamente al llegar ella, tras saludarse rapidamente) y Prometeo, que la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Creeis que esto está bien?.- murmuró Júpiter.- Vuestra madre me dijo que no debía veros... y vuestra madre es muy sabia...

- Mi madre no sabe lo que está diciendo.- replicó Prometeo, frunciendo el ceño.- No desea que me case con vos solo porque eso igual no da la imagen que ella desea para el reino. Yo os amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos. ¿Vos no me amais?

Ella le miró a los ojos y se acercó a él.

- Más que a mi vida.

Llegó la esperada noche del baile de máscaras. Prometeo se miró al espejo. Tenia pinta de payaso con esas ropas y esa máscara. Bueno, al menos podría bailar sin problemas con Júpiter, ya que, en teoría, nadie sabria quien seria.

Bajó las largas escaleras y fue a reunirse con su madre. Ya que su padre había muerto hacía ya varios años, era él el que hacía de acompañante de su madre en las fiestas.

Al llegar junto a la reina, se limitó a saludarla cortesmente y tomar su brazo con delicadeza, pero con frialdad.

- Hijo...- murmuró la reina, meintras les anunciaban y se abvrían las cortinas para que descendiesen por las escaleras hacia el salón de baile.- Hijo, creo que no entendiste los motivos por los que te dije lo que te dije. Te fuiste antes de que...

- Sé muy bien lo que querias decir, madre.- replicó Prometeo duramente.

- Hijo, yo...

Pero al llegar abajo, su hijo se soltó de su brazo y se perdió entre los invitados, dejando a su madre con un duque que se había acercado para alabarla.

Miró entre la gente, tratando de encontrar a Júpiter. A lo lejos, vio a su hermana bajar por las escaleras y un joven vestido de negro con un antifaz y a su encuentro. Por la mirada de su hermana, dedujo que se trataba de Endimión y sonrió ligeramente. Debía de amarla mucho, si se atrevía a ir a una fiesta en el palacio de la luna...

Estuvo dando vueltas por la sala buscando a su amada, pero no lograba dar por ella.

- No puede haber faltado...- murmuró, preocupado. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiese encontrado todavía?

Entonces vio salir de la sala a su hermana y a Endimión (nota de la autora: espero recordar más o menos bien lo ocurrido ^^U). No era normal. Ni siquiera siendo él un terrestre.

Salió fuera. Algo iba mal, seguro.

- ¿Prometeo?

Se giró, sorprendido y vio a Júpiter, transformada en sailor. A lo lejos, los guardias de palacio iban tomando posiciones.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- preguntó él, alarmado, mientras se apresuraba a ir al lado de la sailor.

- La Tierra nos ataca.- explicó la sailor, agarrándole de la mano.- Debes ir a un lugar seguro.

- No.- replicó él, soltándose y mirándola fijamente.- Buscaré a mi hermana y juntos combatiremos al enemigo. Hemos estado entrenando durante años para ello. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que sean otros los que luchen por mi reino. Y menos que tú estés entre esos otros.

Ella le miró, sorprendida y luego asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Vieron llegar corriendo a Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡Prometeo, debeis poneros a salvo!.- gritó.

- ¡No, iré a buscar a mi hermana!.- replicó el príncipe, mientras salía corriendo hacia la parte trasera del palacio. Si estaban en algún lugar, era allí, sin duda.

- ¡Pero...!.- intentó protestar el guerrero, sin ningún éxito.

Para entonces, el cielo ya se había teñido de rojo y los gritos de la batalla atormentaban los oidos de los habitantes y guerreros del reino de la Luna. Los enemigos, fuertemente armados, llegaban sin cesar a través de una especie de camino oscuro. En sus ojos había odio y rencor y buscaban saciar su sed de sangre con la gente que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Prometeo corrió hacia los jardines traseros, seguido de Sailor y Guerrero Júpiter.

- "Por favor, que esté allí...".- murmuró para sus adentros. El ataque era mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás podria haber imaginado. No se explicaba de dónde habían sacado los terrestres ese inmenso poder. Si no encontraba a su hermana pronto, todo quedaría reducido a cenizas en pocas horas.

Giró la última esquina, conteniendo la respiración. Si no estaban allí... por suerte, a unos pocos metros les vio a los dos, a Serenity y a Endimion. Este la estaba protegiendo de una mujer de largos cabellos rizados que los miraba con odio.

- ¡Beryl!.- gritó Guerrero Júpiter, horrorizado y sorprendido.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

La reina lo miró con desdén.

- Intenté utilizarte para que me facilitases datos sobre el Milenio de Plata, pobre estupido..- replicó con desdén Beryl.- Pero tu lealtad era demasiado fuerte para mi, de modo que tuve que buscar otro modo. Y ahora moriréis todos.

- Creia que...- murmuró el guerrero, con lágrimas en los ojos. No fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues un nudo le atenazaba en la garganta, un terrible dolor casi físico le impedía mover los músculos del cuerpo.

- ¿Creias que te amaba?.- se burló Beryl.- ¡Eres aun más estúpido de lo que pensaba! ¿Cómo iba a amar a un habitante del Milenio de Plata? ¡Morirás con todos ellos!

Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, Guerrero Júpiter apretó los dientes y los puños, lanzó una última y terrible mirada a Beryl y se acercó a Sailor Júpiter.

- Unamos nuestras fuerzas ahora que podemos.- murmuró, tragándose toda su pena. La sailor, sintiendo el dolor que él sentía, asintió en silencio y unieron sus manos. Pronto se produjo la explosión.

- ¡Serenity!.- exclamó Prometeo, mientras tanto, corriendo hacia su hermana.- ¡Rápido, unamos nuestras fuerzas! Beryl es muy fuerte, debe haberse aliado con algún ser extraordinariamente poderoso. ¡Tenemos que intervenir!

- Sí.- asintió Serenity con decisión. Se volvió hacia Endimión y le sonrió con dulzura.- No te preocupes por nada, nosotros destruiremos a Beryl y detendremos esta guerra.

Endimion asintio y se alejó unos pasos, atento a los movimientos de Beryl por si tuviese que intervenir.

Prometeo y Serenity enlazaron las manos y se concentraron.

- ¿¡Qué estais haciendo?!.- gritó Beryl, alzando los brazos. Había visto lo que era la unión de dos guerreros y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los príncipes del Milenio de Plata tambien unieran sus fuerzas- ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Beryl lanzó un poderoso rayo contra los príncipes del reino de la luna, pero alguien se interpuso. 

Era Sailor Júpiter.

- ¡Arghhhh!.- gritaron Sailor y Guerrero Júpiter al mismo tiempo. Cuando el ataque perdió intensidad, ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!.- gritó Prometeo. 

Separó sus manos de las de su hermana, rompiendo la unión y haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo, sin energía. Aun asi, él se fue arrastrando hacia la sailor

- Sailor... Júpiter.- sollozó Prometeo, poniendose al lado de la joven. Esta entreabrió los ojos.- No... no te vayas... ahora no...

- Prometeo...- murmuró la joven, alzando una mano para que él se la sujetase.- Debes... salvar el reino... de la luna...

- ¿Cómo voy a salvar el reino... si ni siquiera te he podido salvar a ti?.- lloró el joven, apretando con fuerza la mano de la sailor.

- Yo... no soy importante... debes salvar... el reino...- insistió la sailor, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.- Te... te quiero, Prometeo...

Su mano cayó sin vida al suelo, junto con una lágrima.

- ¡¡¡No, Júpiter!!!.- lloró el principe, abrazando el cuerpo de la sailor.- No te vayas... por favor...

- Estúpido principe.- le oyó decir a Beryl. Alzó la mirada. En los brazos de la malvada bruja se enconraba Guerrero Júpiter, sin vida. Aprovechando que él también había quedado sin energía tras la muerte de Sailor Júpiter, Beryl lo había atacado y acabado con su vida.- Ella tenía razón, no debiste romper tu concentración. Al hacerlo, has perdido la unica posibilidad que teníais de salvar vuestro estúpido reino. 

Lanzó al suelo el cuerpo del guerrero, como si se tratase de algo sin ningún valor. En los ojos del guerrero aún había lágrimas.

Prometeo lo miró horrorizado y luego miró a su alrededor. Había cientos de cuerpos sin vida. Cientos de personas que habían luchado por su reino. Un reino que él podía haber salvado. Miró una vez más el rostro inerte de la mujer a la que había amado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, trató de ponerse en pie, empuñando su espada.

- Aunque... no tenga... la fuerza de antes...- murmuró, haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse, apoyándose en su espada.- Te mataré... por matar a Jupiter ... y a Io... y a todos...

- Muere.- se limitó a decir Beryl, lanzando un rayo que atravesó al principe, cayendo al suelo, junto al cuerpo de su amada. No pudo decir nada. Sólo movió los ojos y miró por última vez a Júpiter, mientras trataba de tocar su mejilla por última vez. No pudo ser.

- ¡Hermano! ¡No!.- lloró Serenity. Rapidamente, delante de ella se puso Endimión.

- Maldito traidor.- gruñó Beryl.

La reina pudo ver cómo sus hijos morían junto a las personas que amaban.

Cuando todo se calmó, la reina se acercó a sus hijos y tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Prometeo y lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. A su lado, tres gatos observaban la escena, muy afectados. Especialmente uno de color ceniza.

- Prometeo...- lloró la reina.- Yo era feliz por que hubieses encontrado a alguien a quien amar, alguien por quien estuvieses dispuesto a cambiar, a darlo todo... pero si no queria que amases a Júpiter no era por egoismo o por política. El cristal de plata me lo mostró en mis sueños. Sabía que si algo ocurría en el Reino de la Luna, ella no dudaría en morir por ti... y tú por ella. Pero... asi olvidariais todo lo demás... tú... aun eras demasiado alocado para entender tu responsabilidad en una situación asi... No debiste enamorarte de ella... Tu vinculo con ella... era tan fuerte que logró romper la concentracion que tenías en el momento de la unión... Y eso nos ha destruido a todos... Quise que dejases de verla para que esos vinculos fueran desapareciendo, pero... no pudo ser... tu error fue amarla demasiado...

- Majestad... yo.- murmuró Cometa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya no importa Cometa.- replicó la reina, sin volverse a mirar al gato.- Ya no importa.

Cometa agachó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Luna y Artemis tambien lo miraron, pero en sus miradas no había la indulgencia de las palabras de la reina.

- Cometa, no sólo ayudaste a Prometeo a desobedecer las ordenes de su madre.- murmuró Luna, muy afectada.- Sino que ademas desatendiste tus obligaciones como espia y no te enteraste del ataque al palacio de esta noche.

- Lo siento.- murmuró Cometa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Con sentirlo no basta!.- gritó Luna.- ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Y ha sido por tu culpa!

- Yo... creí que pasaria igual tarde o temprano y...- trató de justificarse el felino.

- Cada cosa debe tener su tiempo, Cometa.- murmuró la reina, poniendose en pie.- Pero ya no tiene arreglo. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacer una última cosa.

La reina alzó su cristal de plata.

- Luna...- murmuró la reina, moribunda y con voz debil.- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte.

- Si, mi reina.- asintió Luna, llorando.

- Vosotros también ireis a la Tierra. Los tres.- explicó la reina.- Pero... Cometa, Prometeo y los guerreros, sólo despertaran cuando el peligro en la Tierra no pueda ser vencido por mi hija y las sailors. Por eso... cuando ellas despierten, para que no hagan preguntas... solo recordarán parte de lo ocurrido en la Luna. Tambien por ello, no alcanzarán su máximo poder hasta que no sea realmente necesario. Asi... irán aprendiendo a controlar su fuerza. Pero... no dejes que Prometeo y Júpiter... cometan el mismo error.. Por favor... cuidad de ellos...

- Sí, mi reina.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Guerrero Sol, que luego miró el rostro sin vida de Sailor Júpiter.

- Mi error fue amarla demasiado...- murmuró, mientras la abrazaba aun con más fuerza.- 

- Ella pasó a ser la primera, cuando debías centrarte en otras cosas en la batalla.- murmuró el Señor del Antifaz.- Que terrible es... que alguien muera porque se le ame demasiado...

- Si lo hubiese sabido antes...- lloró el guerrero, abrazando el cuerpo de la sailor.

- Si lo hubieses sabido, probablemente no lo hubieses creido.- respondió en voz baja Guerrero Mercurio.- Y habrias hecho lo mismo que ahora.

- Si ya habeis terminado la charla, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Todos se volvieron. Caos estaba listo para continuar luchando.

__

Notas de la autora:

El personaje de Adonis aparece en el manga de Sailor V (tomo 3), pero como en la serie de animacion no aparece, me parecio que seria la pareja perfecta para Venus.

Io es el nombre de una de las lunas de Júpiter.


	37. Cuando tus amigos mueren. ¡No me dejeis ...

****

CAPÍTULO 37: Cuando tus amigos mueren. ¡No me dejeis sola!

Caos se alzaba ante ellos, majestuoso, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, igual al de Galaxia. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, sin prisa, saboreando su posición de ventaja. En el suelo, el Señor del Antifaz trataba de ayudar a Sailor Moon a incorporarse y Guerrero Sol continuaba abrazando el cuerpo de la sailor.

- Parece que las tornas se han cambiado...- murmuró Caos.- Habeis sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para romper la concentracion justo cuando estabais a punto de lograr la unión, consiguiendo perder toda esa energía. Y no pienso daros la oportunidad de recuperaros: os he subestimado demasiadas veces como para volver a caer en el mismo error.

Guerrero Sol trató de ponerse en pie, pero no fue capaz y cayó al suelo al doblarse sus piernas, incapaz de sostenerle en pie.

Rápidamente, unas figuras se fueron poniendo delante de él y de Sailor Moon: eran todos los guerreros que, todavía unidos, miraban con decisión a la falsa Galaxia.

- Tal vez has logrado detener la unión de Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol, Caos.- murmuró con voz fría Sailor Marte.

- Incluso has acabado con la vida de Sailor Júpiter.- continuó Guerrero Marte.- Pero no permitiremos que venzas.

Como toda respuesta, Caos esbozó una sonrisa.

- Veo que todavía no entendeis la situación, pobres ilusos.- se burló Caos.- No teneis ninguna posibilidad de vencerme. Vuestra única opción ha desaparecido cuando os habeis dejado llevar por esos maravillosos sentimientos que tanto protegeis: el amor os ha llevado hasta la muerte.

Guerrero Sol apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él era el causante de esa situación, el había interrumpido la unión con Sailor Moon que les habría conducido hasta la victoria. Todo esto era por su culpa y ahora... ahora ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para ponerse en pie... no era capaz de combatir al lado de sus compañeros... no era más que un pesado lastre.

Los guerreros y las sailors se prepararon para el ataque, mientras el Señor del Antifaz y las Stars permanecían algo rezagados, junto a Guerrero Sol, Guerrero Júpiter y Sailor Moon. No había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer en ese momento, asi que no tenían más remedio que permanecer atrás y rezar.

Unos segundos eternos trascurrían sin que nadie diese el primer paso. Los guerreros permanecian alerta, en tensión, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Caos, que, por su parte, permanecía tranquilo, seguro de su victoria.

- El destino del mundo está... en nuestras manos.- murmuró Guerrero Júpiter, tratando de levantarse.- Debemos... derrotar a Caos...

- Deberias permanecer quieto.- señaló Curadora.- No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ahora.

El guerrreo no respondió, sólo miró con una tristeza infinita al cuerpo de la Sailor y agachó la cabeza.

- Tal vez... si yo hubiese...- murmuró.

- No sirve de nada lamentarse ahora.- le interrumpió Luchadora.- Ya está hecho y nada puede hacerse para evitarse. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es prepararse para vencer a Caos. O si no su muerte no habrá servido para nada.

- Debemos derrotarla por la supervivencia del universo.- señaló Sailor Venus.

- ¡Y así se hará!.- gritó Guerrero Venus.- ¡Escudo...!

- ¡... de Venus!.- terminó la sailor, mientras de las manos de ambos salía un poderoso escudo que salió disparado hacia Caos.

- ¡Anillo de Unión...!.- añadió Guerrero Saturno.

- ¡... Destructor!.- gritó Sailor Saturno.

Los dos ataques se fundieron en uno solo y fue rápidamente hacia Caos.

- Pobres ignorantes...- murmuró este, esbozando una sonrisa. Justo cuando el ataque iba a alcanzarle, de un manotazo lo desvió hacía el infinito espacio de la dimensión inestable donde se encontraban, perdiendose entre las corrientes espaciales.

Los guerreros, aunque no mostraron cambios visibles en sus frios rostros, apretaron los puños con rabia.

- Probaremos nosotros ahora.- murmuró Sailor Plutón.- ¡¡Puerta...!!

- ¡... destructora!!.- terminó Guerrero Plutón.

Una fuerza inmensa salio disparada hacia Caos.

Luna, Cometa y Artemis observaban inquietos el huracán. No sólo no iba desapareciendo, sino que cada vez era más grande y poderoso. Estaba absorbiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejándolo en la ruina.

De pronto, Cometa se puso en pie, alarmado.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó Luna, preocupada.

- He tenido un mal presentimiento.- murmuró Cometa, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr hacia el huracán.

- ¡Cometa!.- le llamó Artemis.

- ¡No vayas allí, es peligroso!.- le advirtió Luna.- ¡Vuelve!

- ¡Tengo que ir!.- gritó Cometa, alejandose a toda velocidad.- ¡Guerrero Sol me necesita... y ya le fallé una vez al Milenio de Plata!

Luna se quedó muda de la impresión, mientras veía cómo Cometa se acercaba cada vez más al huracán.

- ¡Tifón...!

- ¡... fugaz!

Una vez más, el ataque de los guerreros fue repelido sin ningún esfuerzo por Caos. Habían utilizado ya todos sus recursos contra Caos. Ninguno de los ataques, ya fuesen unidos o individuales, había logrado dar resultado. Y no parecía que Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol hubiesen recuperado suficientes fuerzas como para volver a intentar unirse.

- Pero ¿por qué no nos ataca?.- se preguntó Guerrero Venus.- Se limita a rechazar nuestros ataques como si no fuesen nada.

- Está jugando con nosotros.- respondió Luchadora.- Sabe que no podemos hacer nada contra él y disfruta viendo nuestra desesperacion, viendo como vamos agotando inutilmente nuestra fuerza.

- Se hace más fuerte a cada instante que pasa...- murmuró Sailor Mercurio.

- El huracán está absorbiendo la energía de la Tierra.- explicó Creadora.- Por eso, cada vez es más fuerte. Y su poder seguirá aumentando mientras haya vida sobre el planeta.

- Entonces tenemos que detener ese huracán.- replicó Guerrero Mercurio.

- La pregunta es ¿cómo lo haremos?.- señaló Sailor Marte.

- Yo lo haré.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia Sailor Saturno, que apretó con firmeza su báculo.

- Mi ataque puede vencer a cualquier enemigo, por poderoso que sea este.- recordó.

- ¡Pero si lo haces... tu también morirás!.- se lamentó Sailor Moon, tratando de incorporarse, sin conseguirlo.- ¡No lo hagas, Sailor Saturno!

- Tengo que hacerlo.- insistió Sailor Saturno.- Si a cambio de mi vida puedo salvar al universo de un final tan terrible como el que ahora le espera... moriré feliz.

Los demás la miraron impresionados y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego bajaron la mirada. Era terrible... pero la sailor tenía razón. Ahora que Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol no podían unirse, ella era la única esperanza que les quedaba

- ¡Pero esta vez no tendré fuerzas para ayudarte a volver!.- insistió Sailor Moon.

- No importa.- insistió Sailor Saturno.- Mi deber como Sailor Saturno y guardiana de la dimensión del silencio*, es entregar mi vida a defender la Tierra y a mi princesa. Y es lo que voy a hacer.

Sailor Moon no fue capaz de decir nada más, pues las lágimas se lo impedían. Guerrero Sol apretó los puños, tratando de contener el llanto. Todo era por su culpa.

Sailor Saturno avanzó unos pasos y se volvió un poco para mirar a Guerrero Saturno.

- Si no rompemos la unión, tú morirás conmigo.- le dijo.

Él se limitó a sonreir.

- ¿Y llevarte tú sola el mérito?.- se burló.- Ni lo sueñes, pecho plano. Además, si permanecemos unidos, las probabilidades de que lo consigas son más altas.

Ella también sonrió.

- Eres un enano.- replicó ella, mientras se volvía hacia Caos.- Pero como es necesaria la mayor fuerza posible, por esta vez aceptaré tu ayuda.

Se miraron el uno al otro y avanzaron unos pasos con decisión hacia Caos, que les miró con burla.

La sailor extendió el brazo, agarrando con fuerza el báculo.

- ¡Caos, no permitiré que destruyas nuestro planeta!.- gritó la sailor.- ¡Yo te venceré!

Guerrero Saturno estiró su brazo y agarró tambien con determinación el báculo, con mirada decidida. Los demas guerreros los miraban, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabiendo el desenlace fatal del ataque.

Golpearon el suelo con el báculo y empezó a formarse un remolino de energía.

- ¡Golpe de...!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cometa!.- gritó Luna, viendo como el gato se lanzaba al remolino.- ¡Cometa, no seas insensato, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes hacer nada!

Pero Cometa ya no la oia, casi estaba en lo ams alto del remolino, arrastrado por la fuerte corriente.

- ¡Pero será... idiota!.- gruñó Luna, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Lo van a matar!

- Tal vez eso sea lo que él desea...- murmuró Artemis.- Expiar su culpa... con su vida.

Caos frunció el ceño. Ese ataque era muy poderoso. Demasiado.

- ¡Sailor Saturno!.- gritó Sailor Moon, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Guerrero Sol apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no llorar, mientras los remordimientos y la tristeza recorrian toda su alma.

Sailor Saturno giró la cara y les miró, con una sonrisa.

- Me ha gustado conoceros.- murmuró.- Cuando nazca Chibiusa, habladle de mi.

- ¡Hotaru!.- gritó Sailor Urano, llorando.

Sailor Saturno volvió a mirar al frente ya pretó aun más el báculo.

- ¡... silen...!

La sailor no pudo terminar la frase, pues ene se momento escupió sangre y un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, haciendola perder el control del báculo y caer al suelo.

- ¿¡Pero qué...!?.- gritó Guerrero Neptuno.

Caos estaba al lado de la sailor, con expresión autosuficiente... y con Guerrero Saturno en su mano, agarrandole del cuello, a varios centimetros de altura. Una terrible herida sangraba en el abdomen del joven guerrero.

- ¡¡¡Guerrero Saturno!!!.- sollozó Sailor Moon, desde el suelo.

- Creeis que una vez os habeis unido sois muy poderosos, ¿verdad?.- murmuró Caos.- Pues permitid que os diga una cosa: eso solo os hace más vulnerables. Una vez habeis unido vuestras fuerzas, todo lo que le haga a uno, lo sufren ambos. Os venceré en la mita de tiempo. Y primero acabaré con él.

- ¡¡¡¡RICARDO!!!!- gritó Guerrero Urano, tratando de acercarse, pero Sailor Urano le detuvo.

Caos atravesó el pequeño cuerpo del guerrero con la mano. Los dos guerreros Saturno aullaron de dolor.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, tratando de incorporarse, en vano.

El brillo de los ojos de Guerrero Saturno fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta que ya no quedó nada. En ese instante, el traje de Sailor Saturno volvió a su aspecto normal.

- Ri... Ricardo...- murmuró Sailor Saturno, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y la pena.

- Uno menos.- se limitó a decir Caos, mientras lanzaba el cuerpo sin vida del guerrero a un lado y luego se acercaba lentamente al de Sailor Saturno, que, todavía con dolores, trataba de incorporarse.- Y ahora...

- ¡¡HOTARU!!.- gritaron Sailor Plutón, Urano y Neptuno al mismo tiempo.

Caos extendió la palma de su mano hacia la sailor indefensa.

- ¡¡No, por favor!!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

Un fuerte rayo salió disparado hacia la sailor, a la que alcanzó de pleno.

- ¡¡NOOO!!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

Caos miró con satisfacción el cuerpo sin vida de la sailor y se volvió hacia los demas.

- Dos menos.- se limitó a decir.- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

- ¡Maldito seas!.- gritó Sailor Urano.- ¡Viento...!

- ... Mortal!.- terminó Guerrero Urano!

Tras ellos, los guerreros Neptuno y Plutón.

- ¡Puerta...!

- ¡... Destructora!

- ¡Tifón...!

- ¡... Fugaz!

Los tres terribles ataques se dirigieron hacia Caos rápidamente, pero este, como toda respuesta, los esquivo y, casi al mismo instante, lanzó seis bolas de fuego que atravesaron a los guerreros sind arles apenas tiempo a terminar el ataque.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!.- gritó una vez más Sailor Moon.- ¡Chicos! ¡No!

Guerrero Sol contempló horrorizado como caían al suelo los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.

- Ya solo quedais trece.- dijo Caos.- Acabo de matar a nueve de vuestros amigos en unos pocos minutos. ¿Empezais ya a ser conscientes de quien tiene el poder aquí?

- Vicki... Tim... Raquel...- murmuró Sailor Moon, apretando los puños, mientras miraba los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.- Sergio... Luis... Carlos...

- Creo que lo mejor sería acabar contigo...- murmuró Caos mirando a Sailor Moon.- Me encanta ver tu sufrimiento cuando tus amigas caen ante mi poder, pero... la última vez conseguiste recuperarte a tiempo... y no me gustaría que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Las sailors se miraron unas a otras, preocupadas y luego asintieron en silencio, mientras se ponían alrededor de la sailor, seguidas de los guerreros, incluyendo a un todavía débil Guerrero Júpiter.

- ¡Espera!.- lo llamó Guerrero Sol.- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Aun no estas recuperado!

Pero Guerrreo Jupiter no respondió, sino que se limitó a reunirse con sus compañeros. Guerrero y Sailor Venus crearon un escudo protector alrededor de la sailor, del Guerrero Sol y las Stars.

- No permitiremos que mates a Sailor Moon.- afirmó Sailor Mercurio.

- Es nuestra amiga.- confirmó Sailor Marte.

- ¡No dejaremos que te acerques a ella!.- gritó Sailor Venus.

Caos, como toda respuesta, empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

- ¡Pobres ilusos!.- se burló.- ¿odavía creeis que podeis hacer algo contra mi?

- Riete cuanto quieras.- replicó Guerrero Mercurio, con tono completamente neutro.- Pero veremos si cuando tu cuerpo corrupto y putrefacto caiga al suelo, todavía mantienes esa apestosa sonrisa en tu repugnante cara.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito gusano?!.- gritó Caos, apretando los puños con rabia.- ¡Ahora vereis! ¡Argh!

Decenas de poderosos rayos salieron de las manos de Caos hacia los guerreros. Antes de que estos llegasen, las sailors miraron con una dulce sonrisa a Sailor Moon y se agarraron las manos, mientras los guerreros obsequiaron a Guerrero Sol con una mirada de confianza y cerraron los ojos. Unas fuertes luces salieron de ellos y rodearon al escudo que protegía a los demás.

- Tienes que derrotar a Caos, Sailor Moon.- dijo Sailor Marte.

- Contamos contigo.- señaló Guerrero Venus, guiñándole un ojo a Guerrero Sol.

- Debes impedir que nuestra muerte sea en vano.- asintió Guerrero Júpiter.

- Lo hiciste una vez y puedes volver a hacerlo.- murmuró Sailor Venus.

- Puedes hacerlo.- insistió Sailor Mercurio.

- Podeis hacerlo.- puntualizó Guerrero Marte.

- El mundo depende de vosotros.- concluyó Guerrero Mercurio, un instante antes de que varios de esos rayos de luz lo alcanzasen.

Ante los ojos de Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol, sus amigos fueron cayendo ante ellos, tras recibir el potente impacto de los rayos de Caos.

El primer día que se conocieron. El día en la playa. El baile en la casa de Luis. El concierto. La fiesta de difraces. El ratón. El día de San Valentín. La boda. Las batallas... las imágenes se sucedieron rápidamente unas a otras, mientras las imágenes de sus amigos, sonrientes, se iban alejando.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOO!!!!!.- gritó Sailor Moon, cayendo al suelo horrorizada, al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.- ¡No, por favor, no podeis morir! ¡No os vayais, no me dejeis sola! ¡Amigos, por favor! ¡No os marcheis!... no os marcheis... por favor...

- ¡Maldito seas!.- gritó Guerrero Sol, empuñando su espada y tratando de levantarse.- ¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¡Vas a morir!

Como toda respuesta, Caos lanzó otro ataque más contra el guerrero, pero cuando parecía que iba a alcanzar a este de forma inevitable, el ataque se desvió por el escudo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿¡Qué es eso?!.- gritó Caos.

- Es el último regalo de las sailor y los guerreros.- murmuró Creadora.- Sabían que iban a morir y que cuando lo hiciesen, el escudo protector creado por los guerreros Venus desaparecería, de modo que crearon otro con sus propias energías para que pudiesemos estar protegidos aun despues de su muerte.

Guerrero Sol adelantó una mano y comprobó que podía sacarla del escudo sin problemas.

- Este escudo nos permite salir, pero nada puede entrar.- murmuró, algo sorprendido.- Eso quiere decir que todavía podemos luchar.

- ¿Creeis que el escudo aguantará hasta que Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon recuperen fuerzas?.- aventuró Curadora.- No sabemos cuanta fuerza tiene el escudo, pero Caos cada vez es más poderoso, seguramente es cuestión de tiempo que acabe reuniendo el suficiente poder como para romper el escudo.

- ¿Acaso tenemos otra opción?.- se lamentó el Señor del Antifaz.- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos la fuerza que tenían los guerreros y las sailors cuando unían sus fuerzas y ya habeis visto lo fácilmente que les ha derrotado.

- Mierda...- maldijo Guerrero Sol en voz baja, mientras se caía al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo sobre sus piernas.

Pero Sailor Moon no les escuchaba. Estaba llorando sin parar, agarrandose las piernas con desesperación.

- Chicas... no os vayais...- murmuraba.- No me dejeis sola... por favor...

- ¡Sailor Moon, tienes que reaccionar!.- la llamó el Señor del Antifaz, agarrandola suavemente, pero con firmeza, de los hombros.- Ellas han muerto para que nosotros, para que tú, pudieses salvar al mundo. Ers la unica posibilidad que nos queda. Tienes que reaccionar, debes recuperarte para unirte a Guerrero Sol antes de que Caos pueda...

- ¡¡¡¡ARGHHH!!!

Un poderoso rayo salió de las manos de Caos y salió disparado hacia el escudo protector.

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!.- gritó Luchadora, cubriendose con un brazo, mientras el Señor del Antifaz hacía lo mismo con la capa, tapando tambien así a Sailor Moon.

Se produjo una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la dimensión, levantando una gran polvareda que impedía ver nada de lo que ocurría alrededor.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ¿te encuentras bien?!.- preguntó el Señor del Antifaz.

- Creo... creo que si...- murmuró la Sailor, aun con los ojos llorosos.- ¿Qué ha... oh, no!!!

El señor del antifaz vio como Sailor Moon miraba horrorizada detrás de él y se apresuró a girarse.

Detrás, con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion aunque algo cansado, estaba Caos y en sus manos, agarrado por el cuello, se encontraba Guerrero Sol, incapaz de defenderse.

Ir a capitulo siguiente


	38. Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol contra el cao...

****

CAPÍTULO 38: Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol contra Caos. ¿Qué hay después del Guerrero Eterno?. 

- ¡Guerrero Sol!- gritó el Señor del Antifaz, horrorizado.

Caos mantenía en alto al guerrero, sujeto del cuello mientras este, todavía débil, trataba de aflojar la presión de la mano con las suyas.

- ¡Suéltale!.- suplicó Sailor Moon.- ¡Es a mi a quien quieres matar! ¡Déjale!

Caos ni siquiera se molestó en bajar un poco el brazo.

- Él es tu mitad en la batalla.- murmuró, clavando sus ojos en los de él, que lo observaban, desafiante.- Si le mato a él, ya no supondrás un peligro para mi, porque tu fuerza jamás será equiparable a la mía. Y podré disfrutar viendo cómo sufres por la muerte de tus amigos.

- No... te saldrás... con la tuya...- trató de decir Guerrero Sol, sin apenas aire.

- Ya lo he hecho.- replicó Caos.- Despídete de tus...

- ¡Láser Estelar!

El ataque alcanzó a Caos en los ojos, pero esto no pareció importarle demasiado.

- ¿Todavía crees que puedes hacer algo?.- replicó Caos.- Ni siquiera merecería la pena matarte si no fuese por el sufrimiento que eso le provocaría a Sailor Moon. No eres rival para mi y jamás lo serás.

- Maldita sea.- gruñó Luchadora.- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- La otra vez pudimos vencerle por la intervención de Galaxia y Chibi-Chibi.- murmuró Creadora.- Pero ahora nuestra única esperanza era que ella y Guerrero Sol unieran fuerzas. Pero si él muere...

El Señor del Antifaz se puso en pie con determinación.

- Señor del Antifaz...- murmuró Sailor Moon, entre sorprendida y preocupada.- ¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé.- respondió él, con sinceridad.- Pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados*. Alex es mi mejor amigo... y el resto de mis amigos han sido asesinados por Caos... no puedo permitir que a vosotros os ocurra lo mismo... el mundo depende de nosotros... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

- ¡Pero no puedes luchar contra Caos!.- exclamó Curadora.- ¡No tienes poder suficiente!

- Pero tengo que intentarlo.- insistió él, aferrando con fuerza su bastón.

- ¡No, Señor del Antifaz!.- lloró Sailor Moon, todavía en el suelo.- ¡No vayas, te matará!

- Es necesario.- se limitó a decir él. Giró la cara ligeramente y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa.- No te preocupes: nos volveremos a ver. Estoy seguro.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto, se lanzó corriendo contra Caos.

- ¡¡Señor del Antifaz!!.- lloró la Sailor.

Caos vio acercarse rápidamente al Señor del Antifaz.

- Vaya, un suicida.- murmuró, mientras extendía su mano libre.

- Ar... Armando... no lo... hagas...- balbuceó Guerrero Sol.

- ¡Caos, enfréntate a mi!.- gritó el Señor del Antifaz, lanzando una rosa y empuñando su bastón*.

- No mereces la pena.- replicó Caos.

La rosa arañó la mano de Caos justo cuando de ella salía un rayo de energía que atravesó al Señor del Antifaz.

- ¡¡SEÑOR DEL ANTIFAZ!!.- gritó Sailor Moon.- ¡¡¡ARMANDO!!! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

Los viajes en moto. Los besos en la intimidad de un parque. Las regañinas por suspender los exámenes. Las sonrisas.

- ¡¡NO, ARMANDO!!.- lloró Sailor Moon.

- ¡¡¡¡ARMANDO!!!!.- logró gritar Guerrero Sol.

De pronto, el cristal de plata que Sailor Moon llevaba en el pecho y el sol que llevaba Guerrero Sol empezaron a desprender una fuerte luz.

- ¿¡Qué es esto?!.- gritó Caos, que se vio obligado a soltar el cuello del guerrero.- ¿¡Qué es esa luz!?

"Ha llegado el momento"

- ¿¡Que es esa voz?!.- exclamó Curadora.

Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon miraron sus broches, sorprendidos.

"Unid vuestras fuerzas, guerreros, y destruid el mal que amenaza la Tierra"

- ¿Es... es el Cristal de Plata quien habla?.- murmuró Sailor Moon.

- Parece la voz de nuestra madre.- señaló Guerrero Sol. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo: ya no se sentía cansado, ni débil, ni herido. Se encontraba mejor que nunca, sentía que podía derrotar a cualquiera.

"Unios y salvad el mundo"

Guerrero Sol miró a su alrededor y contempló los cuerpos de sus amigos, detendiéndose especialmente en el de Sailor Júpiter. Apretó los puños y se levantó con decisión.

Sailor Moon hizo lo mismo y, sin prisa, se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

- ¡No!.- aulló Caos.- ¡No os lo permitiré!

Lanzó un rayo contra los guerreros, pero algo lo desvió. Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon miraron sorprendidos al que les había protegido. Ante ellos estaba un joven de cabellos plateados y gesto decidido, en posición de combate. En su frente brillaba una luna.

Guerrero Sol lo reconoció enseguida.

- Cometa...- murmuró, sorprendido.

- Guerrero Sol, tienes que unirte a Sailor Moon.- murmuró Cometa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Caos.- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y uno de ellos provocó una de las mayores catástrofes de la historia. No pienso permitir que se repita.

- Pero...- murmuró Sailor Moon.

- ¡No hay peros!.- gritó Cometa.- Unir vuestras manos y concentraros. Cerrad muy fuerte los ojos y no hagáis ningún caso de lo que oigáis a vuestro alrededor. Es la única posibilidad.

- ¡Pero si haces eso, tú mori...!.- empezó Sailor Moon, pero una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Se giró, y vio a Guerrero Sol, que miraba con decisión y admiración a Cometa.

- Tenemos que hacerle caso.- murmuró.- Es la única posibilidad.

- Pero...

- No hay peros.- sentenció Guerrero Sol.- Concentrémonos.

Cometa miró fijamente a Caos y este le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Crees tener suficiente poder para derrotarme, pobre iluso?.- se burló Caos.

- Ni en mis sueños.- admitió Cometa.- Pero tal vez tenga el suficiente para detenerte el tiempo necesario.

Sailor Moon cerró los ojos mientras agarraba las manos de Guerrero Sol. Todavía recordaba el terrible momento de antes: todos sus amigos muriendo ante sus ojos unos tras otros, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, para acabar cayendo su amado, el único hombre de su vida, Endimion. Trató de contener el llanto. Debía concentrarse e ignorar el exterior, debía unirse a Guerrero Sol.

Fuera oyó explosiones.

Debía concentrarse en hallar la fuerza de Guerrero Sol y unirla a la suya.

Unos gritos.

Vio una luz al fondo.

Los gritos aumentaron de volumen. Debía ignorarlos.

Se acercó a la luz. Si extendía la mano, tal vez pudiese tocarla.

De pronto, los gritos dejaron de oírse.

"¡Debo ir", pensó Sailor Moon, se dio la vuelta y alguien la agarró del brazo con suavidad, pero firmemente.

"No"

"Pero..."

"Ahora hay que hacer esto. Es lo único que puedes hacer"

"... está bien"

Caos miró el cuerpo sin vida de Cometa. Sin duda, había luchado bien. Aunque jamás habría logrado derrotarle, lo cierto es que había ofrecido mucha resistencia. 

Pero ahora ya estaba muerto, sólo le quedaba matar a Sai...

Se produjo una potentisima explosión en el lugar donde estaban Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol. Una explosión como jamás había visto Caos. Ni siquiera en su dura batalla contra Galaxia, Caos había visto esa liberación de energía. Salió despedido por la onda expansiva, arrastrado varios metros.

Las Stars no sufrieron mejor suerte y también salieron disparadas y sintieron como si les hubiesen caído encima varias toneladas de acero.

Caos se levantó tan pronto pudo y miró lo que había ante él: con una ligera luz que los envolvía, Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol le contemplaban con firmeza. Eran ellos pero... pero parecían distintos. Sus ropas habían cambiado: Sailor Moon ya no llevaba su espada, sino un largo báculo terminado en tres esferas de cristal. De la esfera central salían unas alas y en la última de las esferas había un brillante destello. Sus largas botas se habían convertido en unos zapatos brillantes de color azul celeste del que salían unas alas. La capa que llevaba dejaba ver un vestido azul con dos esferas brillantes con alas. En su frente, había una diadema de pequeñas perlas que se unían en el centro con una estrella. (nota de la autora: este vestido aparece en el tomo 18 de Sailor Moon, siendo el que lleva la supuesta nieta de Bunny y que sería la última evolución de Sailor Moon)

Guerrero Sol, por su parte, seguía llevando una espada, pero esta ahora tenía una esfera en el mango iguales a las de Sailor Moon en el báculo y de la empuñadura de la espada asomaban unas alas, iguales a las de sus botas, que ahora eran más bajas. Su capa ondeaba al viento* y bajo ella se podía ver un traje militar con un ancho cinturón con la esfera alada y brillante, igual que la que llevaba en el lado izquierdo del pecho. En su frente ya no estaba el símbolo del sol, sino una estrella.

- Ríndete, Caos.- murmuró Guerrero Sol, con voz gélida.- Y arrepiéntete de tus pecados. Vas a morir.

Caos apretó los puños.

- ¡Jamás!.- gritó, alzando un brazo.- ¡Esto no cambia nada! Sólo hace que la batalla vaya a durar más. ¡Argh!

De la mano de Caos salió un poderoso rayo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol.

Las Stars se levantaron a duras penas, tratando de no quejarse por el dolor de sentir que todos los huesos de tu cuerpo se han convertido en simples migas de pan. Alzaron la mirada y observaron la escena que ante ellas se dibujaba.

- Vamos a asistir a la batalla que decidirá el destino del universo.- murmuró Luchadora.

Los guerreros esquivaron el ataque que les había lanzado Caos y luego unieron sus mano libres, apuntando con la espada y el báculo con las otras, a Caos.

- ¡¡Estrella...!.- gritó Guerrero Sol.

- ¡... de la Luna!.- completó Sailor Moon.**

Un potente rayo de energía de color azul claro salió despedido a toda velocidad de la espada y el báculo de los guerreros y alcanzó a Caos, que salió catapultado hacia atrás.

- Ríndete, Caos, no puedes contra nosotros.- murmuró Sailor Moon.- No hagas esto más difícil.

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó Caos.- ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡Soy el ser más poderoso del universo!

Se lanzó contra Sailor Moon cargado de rabia, pero la espada de Guerrero Sol se interpuso, haciéndole un profundo corte en el hombro.

- Si quieres que tu final sea rápido e indoloro, no insistas.- murmuró Guerrero Sol con voz gélida, empuñando con firmeza su espada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Caos.- Deja que Sailor Moon te purifique, regresa al corazón de los hombres o, simplemente, desaparece. Pero haz que las cosas sean más fáciles para todos.

Caos apretó los puños, con rabia. Era consciente e que las cosas habían cambiado. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol. Su fuerza había superado a la suya y por mucho que se empeñase, nada lograría.

- Todo este esfuerzo...- murmuró Caos.- Todo este tiempo luchando... para nada... encerrado en un cuerpo, luchando por salir... herido de muerte... todo el esfuerzo... no ha servido de nada... no... no...¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!

Caos alzó los brazos con furia y de sus manos empezó a salir una bola de energía como jamás habían visto Sailor Moon y Guerrero Sol*.

- ¡¡SI YO NO PUEDO TENER ESTE MALDITO MUNDO, NADIE LO TENDRÁ!!.- gritó Caos.- ¡¡LO DESTRUIRÉ!! ¡¡DESTRUIRÉ TODO!!

- ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

- ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!.- exclamó Guerrero Sol, mientras se lanzaba contra Caos, empuñando su espada, pero una fuerza de energía invisible le catapultó hacia atrás.

- Me habéis derrotado.- murmuró Caos, mientras iba aumentando cada vez más el tamaño de la bola de energía.- Pero si yo no puedo tener este planeta ¡nadie lo tendrá!. Y si tengo que morir en el intento, ¡lo haré!

- ¡Caos, no lo hagas!.- suplicó Sailor Moon.

Pero Caos la ignoró. Se acercó a la apertura que comunicaba la dimensión inestable con la Tierra, mirándola con rabia.

- Todos sus habitantes morirán.- murmuró Caos.- Y vosotros podréis presenciarlo justo antes de quedar encerrados en esta dimensión para siempre.

- ¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

- Es... es el fin.- murmuró Creadora.

- Todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido para nada.- se lamentó Curadora, girando la cara, llena de lágrimas.

Luchadora apretó los puños, mirando a Caos, Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon.

- "Sailor Moon, tienes que hacer algo".- pensó.- "Sólo tu puedes evitarlo"

Sailor Moon miró desesperada la bola de energía de Caos. En ella estaba poniendo toda su fuerza. Caos moriría en cuanto la lanzase contra la Tierra... pero la Tierra quedaría totalmente destruida. ¿Pero, que podía hacer ella? No tenia fuerza para detenerla, a no ser que...

Una mano agarró la suya. Miró, sorprendida, y vio a Guerrero Sol con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, vamos a tener que dejarnos aquí la vida.- dijo, tratando de parecer alegre.- La única manera de detener esa cosa es creando una igual. ¿Te apuntas?

Sailor Moon esbozó una sonrisa, mientras asentía. Ambos extendieron las manos y empezaron a crear una bola de energía similar a la de Caos.

- Estúpidos.- murmuró Caos.- Nada de lo que hagáis evitará la destrucción de vuestro querido planeta.

Las Stars contenían la respiración.

Caos lanzó con toda su fuerza la bola de energía contra el agujero de comunicación, con Guerrero Sol y Sailor Moon en medio.

Las dos bolas de energía chocaron.

Sailor Moon sintió como era arrastrada varios metros hasta que consiguió frenar. Sus brazos luchaban por ceder mientras la fuerza de voluntad de la sailor les ordenaba permanecer rígidos, sosteniendo su energía. La bola de Caos era muy poderosa. Demasiado. No aguantarían mucho.

No podía mirar a Guerrero Sol, porque temía que si se despistaba tan solo un instante, perdería el control y todo se perdería, pero algo le decía que él lo estaba pasando igual de mal que ella.

-"Tenemos que conseguirlo".- pensó Sailor Moon, apretando los dientes.- "Tenemos que lograrlo. Sino, el mundo se destruirá. ¡Por favor, amigos, ayudadnos! ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudéis!"

En ese momento sintió un calor a su alrededor. No se atrevió a mirar, pero estaba segura de que si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto a sus amigos a su alrededor, dándole la fuerza necesaria. Carola, Amy, Vicki, Tim, Raquel, Ray, Patricia, Hotaru... y también Iván, Dani, Diego, Luis, Carlos, Sergio, Ricardo y Jorge... y justo a su lado, notando su calor, su amor y su ternura, notaba la fuerza de Armando, dándole confianza y poder.

Sintió que Guerrero Sol la miraba y Sailor Moon volvió la cara. El guerrero sonreía.

- No estamos solos.- murmuró, con satisfacción.- Ellos están con nosotros. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.

Ella asintió sonriendo también y luego miró al frente, con determinación.

Se produjo una gran explosión que hizo temblar a todo el universo.

Luna y Artemis vieron como una potente luz entraba por el agujero y luego este se iba cerrando poco a poco.

- Bunny...- murmuró Luna, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sailor Moon sentía como si estuviese en una nube, flotando en el cielo. Se sentía a gusto, tranquila.

"Serenity"

Abrió los ojos. ¿Quién la llamaba?

Miró a su lado. Estaba su hermano, Prometeo, que parecía tan confuso como ella.

"Serenity, Prometeo. Abrid los ojos"

Los dos hermanos se miraron, extrañados. Ante ellos, a varios metros, vieron una figura luminosa. Era una hermosa mujer, de cabellos plateados y una brillante luna en la frente.

- Madre...- murmuró Prometeo, algo sorprendido.

"Hijos, habéis logrado salvar al mundo"

- ¿Dónde está Caos?.- se aventuró a preguntar Sailor Moon.

"Caos, en su afán por destruir la Tierra, se desintegró a si mismo".- explicó la Reina.- "No volverá a molestaros nunca más"

- ¿Y nosotros?.- preguntó Prometeo.

"En la batalla, vuestros cuerpos también fueron destruidos"

- ¿Eso quiere decir que... hemos muerto?.- murmuró Sailor Moon.

"Si"

Los guerreros agacharon las cabezas, apesadumbrados.

"Sin embargo..."

Los dos hermanos alzaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

"El cristal de Plata y el medallón del sol han reunido un gran poder, un poder como jamás han tenido. Lo han obtenido de vuestro valor, de vuestro coraje y de vuestro amor. Y por ello quieren recompensaros"

Contuvieron la respiración.

"Volveréis a la vida".- explicó la Reina.- "Y seguiréis luchando por la Tierra, por el amor y por la Justicia"

Alzó una mano y una suave y envolvente luz empezó a surgir de ella.

"Id, hijos".- se despidió la Reina.- "Y continuad así"

La luz les cegó por completo y dejaron de oír la voz de su madre.

Poco a poco esa luz empezó a disiparse y se vieron en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la nave industrial, uno frente al otro.

Se miraron sorprendidos durante unos segundos.

- Hemos... hemos vuelto...- murmuró Guerrero Sol.

Sailor Moon asintió ligeramente y miró el cristal de plata. Ahora tenía la forma de una brillante estrella. Guerrero Sol miró su medallón y vio que este también había cambiado y ahora tenía la forma de una estrella.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de sonreír. El recuerdo de...

- Sailor Moon.

Se giraron sorprendidos. Detrás de ellos vieron a todos sus amigos, que les miraban sonrientes.

- Chicos...- murmuró Sailor Moon sorprendidos.

El Señor del Antifaz se abrió paso entre los demás. Sailor Moon sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Armando!.- lloró al abrazarle.

- El Cristal de Plata y el Medallón del Sol también nos devolvió a la vida a nosotros.- explicó el Señor del Antifaz, devolviéndole el abrazo a Sailor Moon.

- A todos nosotros.- señaló Luchadora, con una gran sonrisa.

Guerrero Sol parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido.

- Pero... entonces...

- Sí.

El guerrero sintió como se le paralizaban todos los músculos y se le helaba la sangre. Con esfuerzo, se fue girando lentamente. Detrás de él, con una dulce sonrisa, estaba Sailor Júpiter.

- Sí, repitió ella.- Yo tam...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque él la abrazó con tal fuerza que la dejó sin habla. Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del guerrero, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Luna, mientras tanto, trataba de despertar a Cometa, que había vuelto a su forma felina.

- Cometa, despierta.- insistió Luna, dándole unos golpes con la pata.- Ya todo ha terminado, ¡levántate de una vez!

Cometa abrió los ojos, algo atontado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- murmuró, mientras empezaba a incorporarse.

- La batalla ha terminado.- explicó Artemis.- Logramos destruir a Caos y salvar la Tierra.

- Oh.- se sorprendió Cometa.- ¿Y yo no he muerto?

- Sí lo hiciste.- afirmó Artemis.- Pero el Cristal de Plata y el Medallón del Sol te devolvieron a la vida.

- Fuiste muy valiente, Cometa.- murmuró Luna.- Salvaste la batalla.

- ¿En serio?.- se extrañó Cometa. Luego sonrió.- Vaya. ¿Y eso no merece un buen pol...?

Un zarpazo de Luna le calló.

- No sobrevalores tu buena suerte.- replicó Luna, con una vena hinchada.

- ... ya... decía yo...- murmuró Cometa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Unas hojas de un cerezo cayeron sobre la manta que estaba estirada en el suelo, mientras sus ocupantes reían y charlaban animadamente.

- Y dime, Seiya, ¿cuando volvéis a vuestro planeta?.- preguntó Luis, mientras le pasaba educadamente un sándwich de queso.

- Seguramente esta tarde.- respondió Seiya.- Nos hemos quedado para poder venir al Sakura, la otra vez nos lo perdimos (nota de la autora: el Sakura es una celebración japonesa que, si no me equivoco, se celebra cuando los cerezos han florecido. Consiste en irse a un parque lleno de cerezos en flor y comer y beber)

- Pero no os podéis ir sin haber grabado un nuevo disco.- lloró Dani.- No podéis hacer eso a vuestros fans. ¡Yo podría colaborar!

- Ya os dijimos que esta vez no grabaríamos nada de música.- gruñó Yaten, mientras le daba la mitad de su bocadillo a Luna.

- Jo.- lloró Dani.

- ¿No podríamos mantener el contacto de alguna manera?.- preguntó Bunny, algo entristecida.- Me gustaría que vinieseis a nuestra boda.

Yaten y Taiki miraron de reojo a Seiya, pero este sonreía.

- Bueno, seguro que a la princesa se le ocurre alguna manera.- respondió, tranquilamente.- Ya os avisaremos.

Mientras, Alex y Patricia se miraban el uno al otro embelesados.

- ¿Sabes, Patricia?.- empezó Alex.- Me alegro de que todo haya terminado. No por haber salvado al mundo y ser unos héroes y todo eso, sino porque...

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAALEEEEEEEX!!!!!

Alex palideció justo cuando llegó Amalia, que se le tiró al cuello rápidamente.

- ¡Hola, amorcito!.- dijo ella, radiante de felicidad.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Osea, que bien que hayamos concidido en el mismo parque? ¿No es genial?

De pronto, Amalia vio a Patricia.

- Alex, tesorín, ¿qué hace ella aquí?.- murmuró Amalia, frunciendo el ceño.

- Celebro el Sakura con ella.- respondió Alex, esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.- Es lo normal en una pareja de novios.

La cara de Amalia pasó por todos los colores. Primero blanco, luego amarillo y finalmente rojo.

- ¿¡Cómo que tu novia?!.- gritó Amalia.- ¿¡Desde cuándo?!

- Desde que volví a nacer.- respondió Alex, mirando embelesado a Patricia, que se ruborizó.

- ¡Muy bien, pues que sepas que me voy!.- gritó Amalia, poniéndose en pie y alejándose unos pocos pasos.- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme!

- Si insistes...- respondió Alex, mientras se acercaba a Patricia y la besaba tiernamente.

Amalia se fue, hecha un mar de lágrimas y furia. Bunny abrazó a Armando, mirando a todos sus amigos.

- ¿No te parece que es el mejor Sakura de nuestra vida, Armando?.- murmuró.- Estamos todos juntos y hemos conseguido salvar al mundo. Caos no volverá a molestarnos nunca mas y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que todos tengan a su amado a su lado. Y también es cuestión de tiempo que nosotros nos casemos, ¿verdad?

- Claro, Bunny.- respondió Armando, abrazando con cariño a su novia.- En cuanto tengamos todo solucionado.

- ¡Pero Armando...!

Desde el cielo, parecían un grupo más de amigos: una pareja enamorada besándose, otra discutiendo, otros preparando su futuro romance... pero tras ese aspecto inocente, se escondían los que habían salvado al mundo de su destrucción.

FIN

Nota de la autora: ¡¡¡Bieeeenn!! ¡Por fin lo he terminado!! Bueno, sé que el final es sospechosamente parecido al de la primera parte de Sailor Moon pero espero que no os haya defraudado demasiado ^^UU... Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic hasta el final y perdonar que haya sido tan lenta en escribirlo (¿cuánto he tardado? ¿dos años?). Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Ya sabéis a donde podéis escribirme para vuestros comentarios. Espero que Himitsu no Senshi Warrior Sun, la continuación de esta historia que espero empezar a escribir en poco tiempo, os guste tanto como esta :)


End file.
